Dead Men Tell No Tales
by Lovely Raven Sparrow
Summary: Jack and Jem are at it again with the help of Will and Elizabeth. Jack's future looks grim. Two children, no wife,no ship, Will is cursed and oh so much more. There is a lot of blood, violence and romance. Read and enjoy!
1. The Truth About Pearl

**Dead Men Tell No Tales The Sequel To Aye Show Me The Horizon**

**Disclaimer: **All major characters belong to Disney all minor ones belong to Lovely Raven Sparrow.

**The Truth About Pearl**

I woke in a state of complete confusion. I vaguely remembered that something very important was happening today but my mind was clouded with sleep and rum. I had been sleeping so soundly I had burrowed my self into my quilts making myself a cocoon.

"Come on, Daddy! I mean Captain Sparrow." Kat giggled as she stood by the bed tugging on the blankets. "Come now, you must get up!" Kat's voice was high and excited. She sounded like a barking dog.

"Lass stop pulling on me covers." I pulled back causing her to lose her balance and she fell on top of me.

She laughed even more as she climbed off. "Just because Jem isn't here to pull you out of your slumber, she has given me permission to do so. Mister Gibbs is complaining that you've gotten lazy. He told me you use to be the first one up, and you loved to walk the decks before the sun came up."

I pried one reluctant eye open far enough to see Kat, my daughter. She was wearing an elegant dress and Jem's emeralds around her neck. She had attempted but failed miserably to pull her long luxurious locks back off of her face. Jem had always told me she looked so much like me that is was scary. As Jem would say, _'Kat is as beautiful as you Captain Sparrow.' _

I continually had to correct her. Men are not beautiful. I never really saw the resemblance until today. I always figured Kat favored her mother, Elizabeth, but the way her raven locks hung down upon her high check bones and her dark brown eyes danced with pure enthusiasm, I saw what Jem talked of. I gave her my infamous smile and pulled the covers up over me head.

I heard her leave my bedside conversing under her breath. She was only gone but a moment. She returned, yanked the blankets down and tossed a pitcher of cold water on me. I shook my head and then jumped as the feeling of the cold liquid shocked me back to full consciousness, and my memory returned. Ah yes, we are sailing to Santa Maria to meet up with the young William Turner and his wife Elizabeth, to celebrate Katheryn's tenth birthday.

Wrapping the blanket about my wet, naked body, I staggered out of the bed and headed for the basin of hopefully warm fresh water. Tripping over the bloody tomcat, which Kat had let into the room I barred some profanity and then looked down at the animal.

I was getting ready to kick, the said pest, out of me way when Kat picked him up and started stroking his head.

"Tommy, you better be careful. The Captain is hung over again." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me in disapproval for attempting to hurt the animal.

"Luv if ya wish to stand in Jem's shoes you may want to be turning ya head or ya may see things you shouldn't. As far as discussing me drinking habits, **don't**." I sneered at her unintentionally. "I'd best advise you to leave and I'll meet ya on deck."

She turned to leave and then glanced back at me with a slight grin on her face. "Dad, do you think Jem will make it to my party?"

I plunged my face into the basin of water, pulling my head back fast. It was damn cold and I was not pleased. I shook my shaggy head, glanced over at Kat and lowered my kohl-rimmed eyes on her. "Luv, there are many important things going on in Jem's life now and you are one of them. I can guarantee you Jem will be at your party or I am not, Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

"Oh Dad, you can be so dramatic." She dropped the cat, ran over to me and threw her arms around me neck, hugging me for the longest time. She then pulled away and was shocked when she noticed I had removed the emerald necklace from her being.

"Darling these belong to Jem. I gave them to her, not you. You have plenty of other jewels, such as this." I presented her a small box I had laying on the table. I gently kissed her on the forehead. "Happy Birthday Luv."

She squealed and opened the box. On a short yet intricate golden chain hung a single opal.

"Luv, I'm thinking this be your birth stone. They say it is bad luck to wear an opal unless it is your gem. Being your stone it will bring you luck as long as ye live. Wear it and never take it off. This is a symbol of hope, happiness and truth. This gem fell from the heavens in flashes of lightning and that's how it received its fiery color. It contains every color of every other birthstone; it can be used or charged with other energies and powers of other stones combined. It is magical, it has healing properties. Wear it close to your heart and it will ward off evil. It will protect you on your journey through life. The fire in this opal will extinguish only when you do Luv."

She looked deep into my face. "I can see why Jem loves you so, I can imagine you are also anxious to see her?"

I gave her a wide golden grin. "You can't imagine Luv, you just can't imagine."

"You are such a scoundrel, as Mom would say. I am glad mother and William let me stay with you while she was having the baby. I hope they are doing well. It is going to feel strange having a brother. I can see why Will wanted Mom to have the child in Santa Maria and not on the Pearl, I mean after… "

I hugged her close and then held her at arms distance. "It's fine Luv, you can talk about her. Jem is young and strong and she has gotten over her lose."

I stood there thinking of my beautiful Jem. She had left The Pearl six months ago but promised me she would return. Letting her go was one of the hardest things I had ever done in me life. The last time I saw her I had left her in a long boat with her mate Jonathan, heading into Port Royal. She told me she had some unfinished business and it did not concern me. I truly doubted her reasons but I did not question her. She had to do this alone and did not want to put me into any danger. Port Royal and the Royal Navy are both on the top of me list to avoid. I have had too many close and bad encounters with them and they did get the better of me five years ago.

Obviously I talk in my sleep and my nightmares and demons give me away. There were many nights I would wake up in a cold sweat yelling at the top of my lungs, only to have Jem calm me down and let me know I was safe. She promised me she would never leave me, she would take care of me and she would keep my secret. After all I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I do not want to appear weak or possible crazy in front of me crew. Jem, sensing how mentally disturbed I had become though the whole ordeal thought it best to go alone. I did not and basically could not, stand in her way, but I did insist she take Jonathan with her. I shook my dreadlocks and with the sound of the rattling beads I came back to reality.

"Kat, don't think about the past, and the sister ya lost." I dropped my eyes for a second but then looked back at her. "What happened to young Pearl, happens to many babes. Nobody can explain why it happens Luv. Nobody."

"Have you gotten over her Dad?" She asked timidly.

I kissed her on the head and started gathering my clothes. "Kat, always look towards the future and the horizon Luv. Now you just think about your birthday and the brother you will meet today." I then thought to myself…have I gotten over her. No, and I never will. She was beautiful just like her mother.

"Land Ho!" I heard Charlie bellow from the crow's nest.

"Blasted girl, I'm not even dressed and we are coming up on land. Now head on up and tell Mister Gibbs, that Captain Sparrow will be there shortly. Perhaps you could find me something warm to drink."

"Aye aye sir and it won't be saturated with rum." Kat saluted, twirled around and marched out of the room. As she left I thought how thrilled Elizabeth would be to see her little girl again. I had to fight with Lizzy in order to keep Kat on me ship. If it hadn't been for Will, Kat would not be with me today. I promised Kat I would never leave her. So far I have been true to my word but little does she know I need her more than she could possible need me.

Kat had grown up so much and matured while spending time with Jem and I. She detested wearing dresses and I knew she was only doing this for Elizabeth. She also had no idea what to do with her unruly hair. She wanted to wear it in dread locks but Jem would not let her. Jem tried to help Kat with her hygiene, but she was not much help. In many ways Jem was as much a child as Kat. Jem has a beautiful head of long silky auburn hair that reaches down to her waist. It is always clean and smells of lilacs. It is soft, silky and never has a tangle in it. Jem is a natural beauty. I love her so but she can drive me crazy. She is free living and very independent. What ever she wants she gets. When she doesn't get her way…it is time to stand back. I learned a long time ago never to say, "Don't". Lord I missed my woman and I was anxious to see her.

I closed my eyes and truly hoped Jem would be at Kat's party. She knows Kat's birthday is October first, for that was the same date as our daughter's, Pearl. Jem let me name her since I was the one who asked Jem for another child. Needless to say, Jem was happy and proud to accommodate me.

I could tell she did not like my choice of name when she accused me of not being very original. I told her that our babe was as beautiful as me ship and there was no other name more fitting. The way Jem rolled her eyes at me and taunted me I knew I had won. I also knew she loved me and she would return. She had to. She promised me she would. She promised me she would meet me at the island of Santa Maria and when Jem gives you her word she sticks to it.

As I went up on deck the wind was whipping and the wave crests looked like huge hills. I made my way over to Gibbs yet is was quite difficult as at one moment I was being lifted high and the next instant, falling into perilous troughs, facing a blue-green wall of solid water.

"Gibbs!" I yelled. "Kat had failed to tell me that we were going into a storm." I was now standing beside him as I pulled out my spyglass and tried to survey the horizon. Staring ahead into the fog I shouted, "Bring the wheel around half a point."

I took the helm from Gibbs smiling as the waves washed over the deck like a pack of hungry wolves. "Aye I love a good storm. It seems nature wants to give us a test. Tell the men to string lines across the deck, I don't want any crew to be swept over the side and lost forever."

As I gave the last order I felt The Pearl rock under us and it wasn't due to rough waters. "What the bloody hell is going on? If I did not know better I would say someone or something is shooting at us. Charlie what do you see in this unnatural fog?"

The fog lit up as the cannons from an on coming ship fired at us. I could see from the glow of the igniting gunpowder that this unknown vessel was large and was deliberately looming in the mist. She was shooting at us but the cannon balls were falling short and I did not fear that I would get holes in my ship, or at least not yet. The craft, from what I could make out, was about the same size as The Black Pearl but I had no idea how many weapons or men she had aboard her.

"Gibbs, there appears to be a rather large ship seafaring on our stern. I can't make her out from where I stand. Can you?" While I was waiting for Gibbs's reply I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Prepare the long guns. If she fires on us again we are going to take her on."

"Captain," Charlie called. "I can only see the top most sail and she is flying the skull and crossbones. I cannot make out her name. She is coming at us fast. If we don't make a radical maneuver Captain, she is going to ram us."

"What's happening?" Kat asked as she came running up on the deck after hearing all the commotion. She held in her hand a steaming cup of black coffee.

"Rogers." I yelled. "Take her below."

Kat struggled with Rogers and ran to my side.

I grabbed Kat around her shoulder with my right hand as I held firmly to the helm with my left. "Luv it appears there is a ship standing between us and Santa Maria. I promised your mum you would be there for your birthday and if I don't deliver, I will end up with a noose around me neck. Savvy? Now you get below, I can't be worrying about you and taking care of me ship at the same time. If anybody boards me ship without permission and I cannot protect you, you are to use the sword in your cabin and defend yourself the way Jem taught you how."

Kat handed me the coffee and went with Rogers but she was complaining and rolling her eyes the whole bloody time.

"Gibbs we're going to have to fight. Inform the crew; we have to make a stand. Load the guns!" I could feel the adrenaline running threw my blood. It has been awhile since I had a good battle. I was thinking about me last battle when I became aware that the ship was now coming at a fair clip. She was going to rake us without ever presenting a target.

"Come ye sea dogs, we will never get a shot off unless we come alongside. As long as they stay on our stern we are at their mercy. Drop the anchor on the starboard side!"

The anchor went down almost immediately after I gave the order. I let go of the helm and The Pearl swung about. Now the two ships were side by side.

"Captain." Charlie came running over to me, as he gingerly landed on the deck after descending from the crow's nest. "Look Captain." He pointed into the murky fog. "The ship has just put up a flag of truce. Do you think this is a trap?"

I gave Charlie a wide grin. I sipped me coffee and then tossed the mug away. Kat held true to her word and there was no rum in it. "Charlie, raise our colors and get the grapnel hooks. Prepare to board."

As the last plank was put down I could feel the ebb of the ocean pushing on both ships and the quietness bought on an eerie numbness through my body.

"Men I will go find the captain. You all search the hulls, plunder anything of worth and value and take prisoners to the cells."

I sauntered towards the captain's quarters taking note that the ship was well maintained; yet there was not a soul on it. When I opened the main doors to the captain's cabin it was flooded by candlelight and there was a huge feast laid out on the table. As my vision became accustom to the dim light I detected standing in the far corner of the room a dark figure with a sword drawn. I could see the glimmer of the steel as it reflected the flickering candles.

"So Captain Sparrow we meet again? Which would you like to try first the wine or my blade? I know you must be hungry and thirsty, always thirsty. If my mind does not fail me, I do remember you like your drink. Yes, the rum talks to you. Or should I say, it makes you talk."

I approached the person without speaking and I saw the sword now leveling at my chest.

"Do you think this is wise, boy?" I drew my sword for the attack. I thrust my weapon first. My challenger came at me with lightening speed. We circled and cut at each other. This captain certainly did know what he was doing. He was quick and very sprightly. I had the feeling he was young and I could only hope he was not very skilled. However, I was wrong. He was extremely talented with his weapon and kept up with my every move. As I parried with this excellent swordsmen I surveyed the room to see what I could throw in his direction. I did pick up several items, such as dishes, silver goblets, eating utensil and even a lit candelabrum from the table. I tossed the entire list of items I just mentioned but they did not hinder my opponent. He was good.

"Captain Sparrow. Are you trying to burn down my ship? Can you not fight without cheating?"

This question and the sound of his voice distracted me. I shook my head as I stared at my adversary. "What do you expect from a pirate? I have no incentive to fight fair with you mate. As I see it, I have two choices. I can let you win or I can triumph. Now for me, I think I prefer the later and I shall square with you properly. I will capture your ship and it will be under my command. Savvy?"

I lunged forward, and flung the sword from my foe's hand. I then knocked him to the floor. As I did this, his hat fell from his head. He landed on his back and to my amazement did not attempt to get up. He lay there for a short moment giving me the impression that he was amazed that he was laying on the floor and on his back. He shook his head and then propped himself up on his elbows. "Well Captain Sparrow, I am unarmed. What is it you plan to do now?"

My eyes opened wide and a smile came across my face as I tossed my sword to the ground and threw myself on top of my attacker. I ran my fingers threw the long auburn hair that had cascaded down when the hat had come off. The gorgeous long silky hair flowed past her shoulders to her waist. I looked deep into her dancing black eyes with my kohl rimmed ones and then I pressed my lips on hers so hard that neither one of us could breathe. I then took her in my arms and rolled her on top of me. I held her close to me pulling her body into mine. I squeezed her so tightly that if she were a rag doll I would have popped her. I then rolled her over again and sat on her hips, straddling her between my legs and smiling down into her precious face.

"Jack. I can't breath. Will you please get off of me?" I could feel Jem's small yet very strong body squirming under me.

"Jem Barbossa. It is about time ye showed up. Kat's been asking about ya and I'll tell ye right now, she ain't the only one who's been missing ya. If you want me to get off of you, you will have to fight me."

I pulled my hat off and started to remove my jacket when I saw Jem shake her head and attempted to stifle a laugh.

"Are you laughing at me madam?" I gave her my infamous smile.

"No Jack. Never. But we are not alone." I looked at her then I raised my head to survey the room and I realized she was right. My crew was now standing in the room and along with them were Elizabeth and William Turner. Elizabeth stood there looking as stunning as ever while she held her's and William's newborn baby son. William had a wide grin on his face as he came over towards me to help me off of Jem. Katheryn was right behind him.

As Will pulled me up I gave the younger man a warm embrace. "William Turner, I am pleased to see you are doing well mate. I can also see you ave been busy." I glanced over at Elizabeth and the boy. "I hope you haven't forgotten all your old friends. For I have a venture to pursue and I'm going to need you to go with me. Savvy?"

"Jack, you haven't even been here for an hour and you are asking me to sail off into the sunset. I think judging by the way you attacked Jem, you may want to stay a little while." Will laughed as he handed me my hat that he had picked up from the floor.

"Jem! Jem! My god is it really you!" Kat was now in full shriek and jumping all over Jem. "This is wonderful! What a surprise! I loved the cannon fire!"

I then turned to Jem and smiled. "Aye I did too and it's a good thing ya didn't put holes in me ship or we would be talking Lass."

I went back over to Jem and placed my arm over her shoulder. Every nerve in my body was dancing for her. "I presume Luv, you have set this fine spread for Kat's birthday. You will have to enlighten me of how you commandeered such a fine ship. You told me you wanted to start a fleet, but I have to say you found yourself a might fine vessel."

Jem threw her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers into my hair. "Jack I will tell you everything later tonight Luv. But now it is time to celebrate Katheryn's birthday. Will, Elizabeth, crew of The Black Pearl welcome to my ship, The Silent Falcon. " She untangled her fingers from me hair, and then deliberately pulled on one of me dreadlocks as she went over to Will and gave him a sizeable hug and a more than adequate kiss.

Ever so softly I heard her say. "Did you get my letter?"

Will looked uneasy and he saw in my eyes that I heard what she said. He hugged her back and pulled her over towards Elizabeth. "Aye Jem, we are so glad to be here and I am glad you made it. Later." He nodded his head in my direction and Jem took the hint.

"Come everyone, enjoy the feast before it gets cold." Jem went over to Elizabeth and the infant and gave them both a squeeze. Elizabeth offered the child to Jem to hold but without hesitation she declined and directed her attention on Kat. "Happy Birthday Katheryn …" and then she stopped.

"Kat are you a Sparrow, Swann or Turner? I must say it is odd you have the choice of being named after two birds."

Kat's eyes lit up and she began to laugh. "You know Jem, I have really missed you. Do you remember you use to always call me your little bird? I would have to say my name is."

The room became silent as everyone gazed at her. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I spoke out loud.

**"Sparrow."**

I could not believe my ears; she and I both said it in unison. Elizabeth said Turner and Will remained silent.

Jem looked at Elizabeth, Kat and then me. She picked up a bottle of rum pulled the cork out and hoisted it in the air.

Will grabbed a bottle and did the same. To my surprise and I am sure to Elizabeth's, he tossed a bottle to me and to her. Elizabeth almost dropped the rum in order not to drop the baby but she did manage to balance both without tumbling either. Elizabeth's brown eyes scolded Will and then turned soft as she pulled the cork off and spit it to the floor.

She looked at me and then toward Katheryn. "Happy Birthday Katheryn Sparrow. May this day bring you many joys and a full life ahead of you. You are a jewel darling and a treasure to all that know you."

I pulled the cork out from my bottle, and followed suit. "Aye to Katheryn Sparrow."

Kat looked at me and I nodded at her. Silently I spoke and I knew she could read my lips. "Thank you for taking my name. I love you and I always will." Jem came over and placed her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me waist. As I looked down I could see her checks were wet.

"Jack, you know she loves you. She is your daughter and she is beautiful. I see you gave her The Opal Of Happiness, but where are its sister's, The Opal Of Hope and The Opal Of Truth?"

I took her face in my hand and gently caressed her check. The Opal of Hope is in a safe spot my Love. As long as the fire remains in it the fire will also remain in our Pearl. Savvy?"

"Jack."

"No Jem, I don't want to hear it." I held her close and placed my hands around her neck. "The Opal of Truth is now around your neck. Happy Birthday Luv. I bet you thought I forgot. I may drink and I may see visions in my sleep but I know what is real and you Luv are my life. I could never forget you."

"Jack, you know I love you and this gift I will treasure but please stop living in the past. We must look to the future. Please let your nightmares go and join the living. As you can see this beautiful ship now belongs to me, to us, and with it I also obtained a crew. I am sure you will remember Bo'son, Ragetti, Pintel, Twiggs and Koehler. They all use to sail under you and then my father."

I rolled my eyes and she gently nudged me in the ribs. "They are all faithful hands before the mast, and every one of them is worth his salt. I know they adored my father and they now adore me."

"Aye Luv, they were afraid of your father and who could not adore you?"

"Jack Sparrow you are impossibly and I will deal with you later. Now it is time to drink and dance and I will have the first and the last dance with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Katheryn enjoyed her party immensely. By the time the festivities were in full swing the fog had lifted and the sun was sparkling on the ocean's waves like diamonds. Several crewmembers had pulled out their instruments and Jem had taken to sketching the happy faces. Needless to say the hit of the day was when William took Kat to shore and presented her with a horse. Everyone raved at what a beautiful animal he was. In my opinion he was a horse. He stood approximately 12.2 hands, jet black and William had already named him Jack. I informed him I was not impressed when Barbossa named his monkey Jack and I was not impressed now. Kat, however, loved the horse and the name, Jack and I could see she truly cherished Will. She had heard the story of my adventures on a horse and agreed the horse's name was perfect.

Later that evening Kat wanted to sleep in the barn with Jack but Elizabeth would not hear of it. Elizabeth retired early and took Kat to the new house that Will had purchased several months ago. Elizabeth wanted Kat to become more acquainted with her new brother, Bill. He was named after William and Bootstrap Bill. Will's new home was located beside the blacksmith's shop in which he had also purchased. Will seemed to be doing quite well with his new life and family. He had two young apprentices working under him, and they also respected Mr. Turner.

I lured Will out of the house and he and I ventured to one of the local bars. The air was stale with the smell of ale and sweaty bodies but the rum was good and the women were pleasant to look at. Of course the dim smoky blaze from the candles enhanced them greatly.

Will had no problems drinking but when the whores came to sit on his lap I could tell he was very uncomfortable. After all he was a father and a married man. As Will pushed Greta off his lap for the fifth time he stood up and motioned for me to come to the back corner. Greta looked hurt and then started flirting with me.

"Luv, both me and this gentleman are spoken for. If we be needing your services I will be sure to come get you. Savvy? Now why don't you be bringing us a bottle and two glasses and make sure nobody disturbs us." I flipped her several coins and she smiled graciously as she went to do what I asked.

I looked around the dark room before I sat across the table from Will. The table was lit by a single candle and I leaned in close in order to talk to Will and have nobody over hear us.

William looked at me with a sharp eye. "Now what's the nature of this venture of yours?"

"I'm going after The Treasure Of The Final Reverie. William, approximately five years ago, I went to Tortuga and I talked to a man named Daniel Bones. His friends called him D. Bones. I had heard he suffered a seafaring accident and lost both his legs." I held both hands up and clapped them together, then rubbed them back and forth. Will jumped at the sound and his eyes grew wide. "Aye Will, the whole scene was rather grisly. When I saw Danny last, he was looking rather peaked. If it were I, I'd want to be dead. There isn't much use for a man when he hasn't got legs." I rubbed mine feeling mighty glad they were there.

"You see Will, I gave him a great deal of money for some information in which I never got to follow up on due to our mutual friend, Commodore James Norrington."

"Jack, as far as we know James is dead."

"Yes Will, I know this but because of him I lost half of the map that leads to The Treasure Of The Final Reverie, and I must go back for it. I buried it in the stables we holed our selves up in. I know where it is and I'm going back for it but you see William, I will need your help."

Will looked at me skeptically. "Jack you said you lost half the map. Where is the other half?"

"Aye Lad, now that is the clincher. The other half is tucked away in a safe haven, where nobody knows of its existence except me and my beloved Jem."

"Oh I see Jack. So you are telling me you have a full map? If this is true you have no worries, right?" Will picked up the bottle of rum filled up our glasses and proceeded to drink.

"Well, William" I whispered to him and raised my glass with a grin. "This is where I am lacking in leverage. You see the other part of the map was last seen in the possession of Captain Barbossa, Captain Hector Barbossa and he kept it in the lining of his hat. You see he and Danny were going to go after this treasure but Danny became leg-less and could not pursuer Barbossa. Of course Barbossa, was too concerned about breaking the curse put upon him by the Aztec Gold and the Heathen Gods that he never went looking for Danny. So as you can see, I must go to the farm in Tortuga, dig up my portion of the map and then I must go dig up Barbossa."

Will took another swig and then almost choked on his drink. "Dig Barbossa up?"

"Aye, dig Barbossa up." I picked up my glass and drained it. "My problem Will, is I don't know where Barbossa is buried and Jem will not tell me where I can find her father's remains, let alone his hat. All I need is his hat. I have tried everything and the blasted woman won't tell me. She does not want me to disturb his bones. She feels it is wrong. His a bloody pirate, what can be wrong with digging him up? I have told her over and over again it is not the bones I want it is the bloody hat. Why did he have to be buried with it?" I picked up my glass, seeing that it was empty; I filled it up and downed it again.

"Will, Jem claims she loves me but she won't do this straightforward request. I have told her of the map and the treasure and she remains as stubborn as an ox."

"Jack." Will took the glass from my hand and looked me straight in the eye. "Jem, has been through a lot and I think you should let her father lay in peace. This sounds like a fools errand. You don't want to get Jem mad at you."

"William I am many things but I am not a fool. I will find out where Barbossa is buried or I am not, Captain Jack Sparrow. Now fill up me glass it give it back to me."

"Jack, I know Jem will kill me for confiding in you so you best be keeping you lips sealed. Remember mate, Dead Men Tell No Tales."

"William are you threatening me?" I pulled my head back and narrowed my eyes as I looked closely at his features.

"No Jack. It is just that Jem has been worried about you and the way you talk in your sleep, you freak her out. She claims you drink way too much and as a result you have spoken some rather strange tales. She has actually pursued some of them and has uncovered some surprising results in which she wants to share with me."

"Aye, am I to understand that she confides in you and she wants to share information with you and I am to sit back and forget The Treasure Of The Reverie? To what point and purpose William?"

"Jack, on that tragic night a year and a half ago when The Black Pearl was attacked by Captain Crow and his crew, Jem saw who killed Pearl."

"What do you mean who killed her?" I now sat up erect and looked straight into his eyes. "Will, Pearl died in her sleep. I know it was tragic but many a healthy babes die that way. It was unfortunate and unfair and if you don't mind Will, this conversation is over."

I attempted to take my glass from Will's hand but he would not relinquish it, so I reached for the bottle and placed it to my lips.

"Jack you can drown out my words, you can drown out your feelings but you must hear the truth. I know you don't like to remember that night. It was the same night you lost half your crew and The Black Pearl almost burned."

I placed my hand on Will's. "William I don't think I have had enough to drink in order to hear this tale. I'd be willing to bet, there is not enough rum in this whole town for me to listen to your story."

"No Jack, you have to here it and I would prefer it, if you were sober." Will put my empty glass down on the table next to his and eyed the bottle I held in my hand. "On that night Jem had entered yours and her room to get her sword. She saw a dark figure leaning over Pearl's crib. At first, she thought it was you and thinking nothing of it she retrieved her sword and started to leave, until she realized she had seen you on deck giving orders and fighting off Captain Crow and his band of buccaneers. She said she looked up and the form hesitated, but only slightly, then spoke. The voice was deep and hoarse, she figured with all your shouting your voice had taken on a different timber. She told me that when you spoke to her you used her name. You claimed you were there to protect your daughter from the attacking Pirates and you wanted her to go back up on deck to fight with the rest of us. You informed her she was the best swordsman on the ship besides me and if we were going to win the battle she would have to fight with everything she had. You see Jack, she wrote me a letter."

Will pulled a parchment out of his waistcoat pocket. "Jack, she professes you told her. _'Don't worry Jem; I will take care of her. I will make sure no harm comes to our Pearl. I will take her to Elizabeth so she and Kat can watch over her.'_ This put her mind at ease and she left as you had asked her too."

Will handed the letter over to me.

"Jack, when the battle was over and the casualties were being tended too we were all so relieved that The Black Pearl was still floating and the enemy had fled. I recall you were yelling out orders to mend the mast and to put the flames out that were engulfing the sails. Elizabeth and Kat had taken refuge in my cabin and Jem, Charlie, Gibbs and myself had taken some brutal slashes in which Cotton had to stitch. The rest of the crew was tending to their wounds or to the injured ship. It was a horrible night for everyone."

I looked at Jem's handwriting and then folded the letter. "Yes Will I remember, I was there."

"When Jem asked Elizabeth how Pearl was doing and Elizabeth had no idea what she was talking about Jem realized her fatal mistake. You see she blames herself Jack. Jem knows how much you loved Pearl. She truly thought you were taking care of her. But now you must know the truth, your daughter did not die in her sleep. She died because somebody smothered her. Somebody intentionally killed yours and Jem's daughter and Jem says she knows who did it, but she must bet the evidence. You see this person left a calling card and Jem has it. She has not told me what it is or how she knows who did it. She has asked me to help her track down the murderer and to help her get revenge. I know you thought Jem was rather cold and nonchalant when you buried your little daughter at sea, but no, she was hurting as much as you Jack if not more. Don't fool yourself that she is over it. She loved Pearl as much as you did."

Will pulled the bottle from my hand, placing it on the table as I sat there in a complete daze.

"Now what you don't know is that she also loves you with all her heart and she became very concerned about your mental health. Face it Jack, you have been slightly scrambled and Jem felt you would actually go mad. She did not want to reveal the truth to you. She felt it would be easier on you if you thought your precious Pearl had just died in her sleep."

I looked at Will in disbelief. "You mean to tell me Pearl, **MY PEARL**, was murdered and Jem has been keeping this from me for months." I immediately reclaimed the rum, drained the bottle and threw it across the room. "Tell me Mister Turner, why have you decided to enlighten me now? Why not let me live in Jem's fantasy world? How do you know I won't go mad?"

Will narrowed his eyes and talked low and slow. "Jack, Jem is going to go after the perpetrator and she will need help. I will need help. If you love Jem the way you proclaim you will not tell her you know the truth. When she feels it is the opportune moment for you to know, I know she will tell you." Will looked into my eyes and I was hoping he could not tell I was holding back tears of sorrow and rage.

"Oh so now you can speak for Jem, you know she will eventually tell me. HA! When hell freezes over mate. Have you told Elizabeth any of this? You know if she hears any of this she will demand that Kat never set sail with me again. It is one thing to have a child die in its sleep, it is another to have one murdered."

"No Jack, I have not said a word to Elizabeth, but you do have to watch over Kat. There is nothing to prove that she is safe. Perhaps she should stay here with Elizabeth and Bill."

I shook my head and lowered my eyes on him. "Never, Kat will be sailing with me."

"Jack." Will continued. " I will make a deal with you. If you help Jem and ask Kat to stay here to help Elizabeth, I will sail with you and find out where Barbossa's body is buried. Kat can ride her horse, she can learn to read and she needs to spend time with her mother. Once, we find out who killed Pearl, then you and she can sail off into the sunset. Do we have an accord?"

Will extended his hand and waited for mine. I was hesitant and still taken aback by all the information I had just received. My daughter was murdered…murdered on my ship…murdered in my room…the same room in which she was born. I lowered my eyes to the table and then I raised them to meet Will's.

"Aye, we have an accord Mister Turner." I took his hand and we shook. "I wish to be the one who puts the bullet threw my daughters assassin, and I don't want to lose another daughter just because of me pride. You see Will, I did not see Elizabeth when she was carrying Kat, I did not put up with her mood swings and watch her grow as the baby grew inside her. I was not there when Kat was born, but I was there for Pearl. I experienced it all with Jem. Yes, Jem and I were happy. She knew how much a wanted a child. Not just any child our child. Don't get me wrong Will, I love Kat with all my heart, but Pearl was Jem's and mine. Now you tell me somebody took her away from us. She would have been two today. It was just two years ago, I cut her umbilical cord and she took her first breath, now I find out someone took that away. Yes Will, I shall keep my lips sealed and I promise you I will not go off the deep end and….sink."

I waved to Greta. "Girl bring me another bottle, ya better make it two."

Will rolled his chocolate brown eyes up to the ceiling and ran his fingers through his wavy locks. Placing his head down on the table he moaned. "Why? Why do I feel I have just made the biggest mistake of my life?"

**A/N **This is a sequel to _Aye Show Me The Horizon_. For those who have read it this story starts approximately five years later. Many of the characters are back and new ones will be introduced. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have and you have not read my previous story you will perhaps enjoy that too. Please **Read, Review and Enjoy**.


	2. Women: Can't Live With ThemCan't Live Wi...

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer: **All major characters belong to Disney all minor ones belong to Lovely Raven Sparrow.

**Women: Can't Live With Them…Can't Live Without Them**

Will and I passed several treacherous hours going over my ideas of how we were going to get The Treasure Of Reverie and how Will would handle the ladies in our lives. The bar was full of smoke, drunken pirates and screaming women. Occasionally a mate would knock into our table and then go on his way. One scallywag tripped over his own feet and fell flat into my lap. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ello there, beautiful. Let me buy you a drink." I pushed him off and frowned at him. "Do you really think it is wise mate to call Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of The Black Pearl, beautiful?"

His blank expression showed me he had no idea where he was or who he was talking too. Will pulled him up and grinned at me and then cocked one brow at the pirate. "Look mate I think you should find yourself another suitor."

The drunk looked at me and then at William. "So—Sorry fer bothering you and your lady. Have a pleasant evening." He cautiously backed away from the table and disappeared into the unruly crowd.

Will sat back down and started to laugh. "Jack this place reminds me of Tortuga, it can really begin to grow on you."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hat down further over my face. It was a tedious chore tying to keep William's attention; I could sense he was getting antsy. I was attempting to keep a sharp eye to make sure nobody was eavesdropping but as I watched Will I was becoming more entertained and less aware of what was going on around me.

Will kept pouring the rum and shaking his head. His mind was on Elizabeth and his family; mine was on The Treasure Of Reverie. I knew my first stop would have to be Tortuga to retrieve the piece of map I personally buried in the barn. I was not looking forward to revisiting those animals. Then I would have to sail for Isla de la Muerta, if indeed that was where Barbossa was buried. Then of course the next port of call would be where ever the treasure was hidden.

"Why me? Why? Jack did we really shake hands?" Will looked at me innocently. "What would happen if I were to back out of our accord?"

I gave him a crooked smile and ran my finger across me neck from left to right. "You'd lose your head boy. I don't think Elizabeth would be too happy with me if I were to do that. Savvy?"

Will stared at me in disbelief. He gave me a weak smile. "That was a joke right Jack?"

"William, don't insult me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, have I ever joked with you before?" Will took note of the individuals around us and then looked back at me.

"I must say Jack I think you have lowered your standards in the past five years."

I lowered my brow. "Lad, I told ye I will take care of Katheryn and make sure she takes care of Lizzy and your young boy. You deal with the your wife and my Jem." I picked up a now empty bottle and gestured for Greta to bring two more.

We drank ourselves into a stupor. It did not improve my mood much but Will seemed to be more relaxed and enjoying himself. The more he drank the better I was feeling that he actually would tell Elizabeth he was going to sail with me. Greta had come back several times and Will was now letting her sit next to him and run her hands through his hair and over his shoulders. She tried to sit on his lap and remove his shirt but he was not that far gone, yet.

I had finally stopped talking about our venture and propped my feet on the table. "Aye you've arrived young Mister Turner. You ave the rum now all ye need is the bed." I looked at Will and Greta and laughed out loud. "Really William, give the young Lass what she wants."

Will frowned at me. Tossed Greta some coins and cursed at himself. "Please Greta, go on your way." He gave me a pleading look. I could tell he wanted my help to get her away from him but I just smiled and enjoyed watching the boy squirm.

"So Jack." William continued. "How close are you and Jem? Do you ever think of marriage?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged. "As close as most, I should reckon, but no Jem and I are not the marrying type. We are both two independent and headstrong." I now pulled my hat over my eyes and tilted my head back. "Really William, a Barbossa and a Sparrow?"

Will smacked my hat to the floor and grinned at me. "You Captain Sparrow, have it bad and your afraid she will say no."

I bent over to pick up my hat and almost fell from the chair. "Son I ain't afraid of anything. Jem is my possession and I will let no one else have her or harm her but like I told you, we are not the marrying type. We are not like you and Elizabeth. You see Elizabeth will have your children and run the house and she will keep busy. I know she will miss you greatly while you are gone but she will be glad enough to see you when you come home. Jem, she needs the adventure of the high seas. We have that in common. We need the sea and our **freedom**. Obviously she needs her own ship just as I need mine."

Will shook his head and pushed Greta aside. She had succeeded on sitting her pretty fanny on Will's lap and pressing her body against his. He surprised me and abruptly shoved her to the floor. "Please, leave me alone! I am usually a gentleman."

Will stood up and leaned against the wall. "Property Jack, I'm sure Jem would object to that. What is your idea of marriage? Do you think a man and wife should lead separate lives, joining only infrequently for the breeding of children?"

I glanced up at him and smirked. "Lad that is not what I said. If you are lucky enough to find the love of your life, you can figure out what is good. It appears to me your father did a fine job and you lad are following his footsteps. You're a good man, good husband, father and pirate."

Greta pulled herself up off the floor and turned to me. I didn't speak; I just raised my face to her as she bent to kiss me. I swung my feet off the table and pulled her down onto my lap giving her the attention she deserved. Will was now standing over us and interrupted by a loud. "Ahem."

"Well Lass, I guess the evening has come to an end." I broke off awkwardly and with a dishonest smile gestured for her to get off of me. Will helped her to her feet and then helped me to mine.

Will made the first move for the door. "Come Jack you'll feel much better by tomorrow if we go home now and get a good nights sleep. I think you would much rather wake up with Jem in your arms instead of Miss Greta."

I looked at him and laughed. "And what makes you such an expert? Greta has not given me a reason to doubt her and she has always been truthful."

Will grabbed my arm and looked at me rather alarmed. "Jack you just met that little tart tonight. You and Jem have too much between you for you to throw it all away like that. Now get your bearings and go find your woman. Don't be a stupid, idiotic fool."

I pulled away from Will. "Alright boy, your point is well taken but what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Jack, now isn't that why you are mad at Jem?"

"Ah, got me there Will, but this is different, she is keeping a dangerous secret from me." I raised my hands in the air and bowed towards him. "Oh, but I promised you on pain of death to keep my lips sealed."

"That's correct Jack and your lips are not sealed if you are kissing on Greta. Now lets go."

"Remember William, you are the one who must face the bonny Elizabeth and tell her you are sailing away with me. You are also the one who will get," I took my hat off and placed it over my heart. "My fair Jem to talk to you and to tell you all." I placed my hat back on my head and deliberately put it askew. "If you are lucky, then you can tell your missy that we will return with riches that will quench a man's, or woman's in her case, wildest dreams."

As I spoke I felt a hand grip my thigh. I jumped like a startled horse. I turned around struck out my fist due to reflexes and hit Jem square in the chest knocking her to the floor.

"What on earth is the matter with you?" Jem screamed as she winced looking up at me and then Will. "What the devil are you two up too? What wildest dreams are you talking of now, Jack? And who was that sitting on your lap? It certainly wasn't your Jem, as you so profoundly put it."

Will rolled his eyes and helped Jem to her feet. "It's fine Jem, Jack is just being …Jack."

"I don't need you to make excuses for me William and as for you woman, don't sneak up on me like that!" I scolded Jem and began to wonder how long she had been there and how much she had heard.

"Jack, I would hardly say I was sneaking, that is not my style, remember I am a _Barbossa_. I think the rum is getting the better of you. It's time you headed back to The Pearl, before everyone in this bar knows about your plans."

Jem picked up an empty bottle and then focused her dark eyes on William. "Will, I am sure your wife is looking for you and she won't be happy to find you are drunk. I am also sure she wouldn't take to kindly to know you had another woman's hands all over you."

I smiled and skillfully snaked my arm around Jem's waist and pulled her close to me. "It seems the young Whelp has not lost his irresistible charm even though he is a husband and a father."

Will smiled at me. "Yes, Jack it is a burden I must carry, someone has to do it." He then shook his head. "Jack. Jem. Oh my God, I am drunk!" Will opened his eyes wide and looked at the array of empty bottles that lined the table.

"Aye it is getting rather late Mister Turner but we are not drunk." I released Jem and now put my arm around Will's shoulder. "We could drink this stuff all night."

Jem placed her arm around me and pulled me close. "You practically have." She then pushed me away. "I would hate to encourage you any more Captain Sparrow. It is time for us to go."

The candles on the tables were burning low in their holders and the guttered wax glowed gold. The light flickered on Jem's face and I could tell by the gleam in her eyes that she had heard my discussion with Will and I was not in her good favor. I laid my hand low on her back and urged her closer to me. I bent my head down and brushed my lips across the top of her ear.

"Luv, it's been a long time, I look forward to…"

Jem pulled away. "Jack no, not this time. You don't care a thing about me! I'm just your property; I only matter to you because you think I belong to you, and you can't stand to have someone take something that belongs to you. I know there are things you want and I won't give to you. If you want to act like a child and sulk, that is up to you. I am in no frame of mind to put up with your moods." Jem spoke sharply at me. Obviously she had heard my every word.

I looked at Will. "William you best be going on your way. You have things to tend too and clearly so do I."

"Jack….I don't know…" Will was now swaying back and fourth and his speech was slurring as he fought to keep his head in one spot.

"Will have I ever given ye a reason not to trust me, mate?" I grinned at him and I almost fell over myself.

Will gave me a pointed look and I widened my eyes innocently.

"Alright Jack, promise me you'll have everything here under control and I will agree to the plan."

"I've got it under control." I gave Will my golden smile and I could tell he was still unsettled.

"I shall see you both in the morning. Jem, don't hurt Jack, he is… drunk." Will stumbled over his own two feet and almost hit the floor. He regained his balance and walked away slowly, looking over his shoulder at least twice.

I waited until Will was out of earshot. Then I yanked Jem around to face me. I was clearly furious and on the verge of an explosion. I felt my wrath rising. "You do belong to me," I whispered sinisterly, as I dug my fingers into her shoulder like spikes. "You are mine, whether you like it or not."

She pulled away from me and glared hard. "I Captain Sparrow do not have your name stamped on me. How is it you so eloquently put it. Ah, _'Really William, a Barbossa and a Sparrow?'_ I do not belong to you and if I did I would not like it, not one little bit. Of course that doesn't matter. As long as I am there to warm your bed, you don't care what I think or how I feel! That's all a woman is to you-something to play with when you feel the urge!"

At her remark I shook my head violently and my teeth clacked together, making me bite my tongue painfully.

"Then Jem, you accuse me of sulking! Sulking, is it? I'm using all the self-control I have and you call it sulking. You go off for months; you do come back with a beautiful ship and a crew. My crew, I might add. No, your father's crew, my old faithful mutinous crew. You tell me to forget the past and you bring it back with you." I threw my hands up in the air. "What's the matter with you? You are secretive and you won't tell me where your damn father is buried!"

"So now the truth comes out. That is all you really want. You have a bloody one track mind." She raised her hand and slapped me across the face, which made several of the drunken pirates around me laugh and then cower away.

"**I did not deserve that!** Jem I am using all the willpower I have got to keep from shaking' ye till your teeth rattle."

"You did deserve it you Bilge Rat! You Bloody Pirate!" She raised her hand again and I caught it in mid swing.

I now grabbed her with both hands and held her at arms length.

She tried to shake off my grip, but my fingers were digging into her upper arms like the teeth of a trap.

"What's the matter with me? I'll tell ye what the matter is, since you want to know!" Jem said through clenched teeth. "I'm **tired** of having to prove over and over that you're not crazy. I'm **tired** of having to watch you every minute or have Kat watch you for fear of what foolishness you'll try next. And I am very **tired** of you coming on to every little strumpet that finds you fascinating. I don't enjoy that a bit, it's getting to be a real drag Jack."

"And you know **I enjoy it!**" I yelled at her and smiled wickedly. My eyes widened at these words, realizing whom I was talking too. "What I meant to say was…and you **think** I enjoy it?"

"Jack I don't care what you meant to say. This is your fault. Now let me go before it gets ugly. You go out, you drink, you pick up those whores and you leave yourself wide open. You take it into your mind to do as ye damn well please and next I know your drunk as a skunk. How dare you speak of doubt and truth to me."

We were now standing nose to nose and shouting into each other's faces.

"Jem, you're trying to make this entirely my fault?" At this I shook her hard. "I don't know whether to strangle you or throw you on the ground and beat you senseless. I do know I want to do _something_ to you."

"It is your fault Jack Sparrow, for ignoring me and suspecting me all the time for doing things behind your back. Everything I do, I do for you. I have told you everything about me, you know who I am. Oh I forgot, you only think of me as a woman not as an individual. That is where your weakness lies. Why should you pay attention to what I say? Let me see if I got it clear. _Women are only fit to do as they're told then follow orders and sit meekly around with their hands folded, waiting for men to come back and tell them what to do? _Well Jack Sparrow that is not I, I am Jem Barbossa, a pirate and a captain. A mighty fine one I might add."

"Jem, that was a private conversation between me and William and no, that is not what I think. I know damn well who you are. You, however have no right to eavesdrop or reiterate what I say." I was now shaking her and loosing control.

This made Jem mad. "I was not listening in you were talking extremely loud." She made every effort to kick me in the balls. I dodged and jammed my knee between her legs, effectively preventing any further attempts.

"Try that again and I'll slap you till your ears ring." I growled.

"Jack you are a fool, and a brute." She was now panting and struggling to escape my grip. "Do you think I went out deliberately to find your old crew just to bring up bad memories? If this is what you think you are dafter then I thought. I went to Port Royal to look for one man and to my surprise he was not there. I did however find my father's old crew, scheduled to be hung. I could not let them hang and let secrets die with them. They are with me because the Royal Navy was holding them prisoner and they promised me if I freed them they would help me commandeer a ship and sail under my command. I was true to my word and they were true to theirs. I know they can help me and you just can't stand it. Well Captain Sparrow, you better learn. Yes they may have feared my father but they do not fear me and don't you go giving me any more of your snide remarks." She pulled away and I let go this time.

"So Jem." I now stood back and pulled the beads of my beard. "Who were you looking for and just how can Captain Hector Barbossa's crew help you?"

"Jack I owe you no explanations." She looked toward the table full of mostly empty rum bottles and picked up one that was not and poured the fiery liquid down her throat.

I watched her as she gulped the rum. When the bottle was empty she slammed it back down on the table, picked up another and did the same. The tears were burning her eyes and she coughed serverly. She looked into my eyes and I could tell I had hurt her with my words and my grip. "Rum it's a terrible drink, it burns your throat and I don't care what anyone says I'll never get use to it. It really does turn men into monsters." She turned and started walking for the door.

"Jem, where do you think you are going?" I turned to grab my effects and when I turned back she was gone. I headed in the general direction she had.

This was not good. Will was off talking to Elizabeth, I still had to confront Kat and now I had Jem furious at me and she had every right to be. I ran outside into the balmy air and looked up and down the street but she was gone.

"Jem," I called. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Jack I'm over here."

I turned toward her voice and I could barely see her, sitting against the outside wall of the building. She had her back against the cool brick and she was some what hidden by the low bushes.

I went over to her and she stared at me expressionlessly. I looked at her and she did not look well. William would definitely be less than pleased at the way I handled this.

"Luv, please forgive me." I sat down next to her and placed my arm around her shoulder. She pulled away and turned her back towards me. "Jem, I am asking your pardon for the things I said. I was mad and I said things I should not have. Will you forgive me?"

After a few minutes of silence I placed my hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to face me. She still did not look at me but I could see the tears running down her cheeks.

"What's this about Lass?" I asked softly as I brushed the tears away with my fingers.

"I'm also sorry Jack. You are right, I have been keeping secrets from you and I know I shouldn't."

"Tis nothing to apologize about Jem, just tell me your secrets." I gave her my infamous golden grin.

She gave me an evil glance. "Yes there is. There is plenty to ask forgiveness for." Jem widened her eyes and without warning opened her mouth and leaned over me to empty the contents of her stomach all over my boots.

"Not my boots!" I yelled as I tried to move my feet as she continued to wretch. Realizing it was too late I pulled back her long auburn tresses and rubbed her back.

"I truly do not like the harshness of the rum I shouldn't have downed it so fast. I really am sorry about your boots and for drinking all that rum, I do hope you will forgive me Jack." Jem stood up and gave me a wicked smile.

"You're forgiven Lass. Now let us go to The Pearl, will you come with me?" I stood up and extended my arm to her. She wrapped her arm around mine and we headed back to the docks in an easy silence. Jem was back with me but I could still feel the sense of injury and constraint; it would take time for things to heal between us. I **felt** we had forgiven each other, but our words still hung in memory, not to be forgotten. I would eventually make her tell me her secrets and reveal who she was looking for.

Standing on the pier next to The Black Pearl and The Silent Falcon with Jem I could tell dawn would soon be upon us. I was feeling tired among other things and I was anxious to take Jem to my cabin to make amends. She stood beside me and was very quite, I could tell she was not feeling well and she was still giving me a cold shoulder.

"Come Luv, let us retire I want to take you to my bed and keep you there until you realize what claim I have on you." I scooped her up in my arms and headed up the gangplank.

"Jack let go of me." Jem protested. I kissed her hard deliberately cutting off her objection.

"Jack I don't want to sleep with you tonight. I have my own ship and my own crew." Jem argued after I had freed her mouth.

"Good then that will make us both happy my dear, for I don't intend to sleep. Savvy?" I swallowed nervously and gave her my charming smile. If I truly had any charm this was the time to show it.

She looked at me and lowered her eyes. "Jack you know bloody well what I mean." She struggled out of my grasp and she tossed me off the gangplank into the water below. She then looked down and smiled at me. "I don't intend to make love with you either. I will be damned if I let you bully me. You may have forgiven me but I have not forgiven you." She then retreated off the walkway and headed to her ship.

Some of me crew were on deck as they watched this embarrassing display with amusement. The woman had gotten the better of me and I was rightly mad. If I had not had that last bottle of rum she would never have been able to push me into the water.

I swam back over to the dock and pulled myself out. "Blasted woman." I yelled at her. "That was a bad idea and I'll only fall for it once. You will pay for that Luv."

The crew was still staring at me and with wide smiles across their faces. "Go to bed you scabrous dogs." I barked irritably at them and then made my way up the gangplank of The Silent Falcon.

I entered her cabin and noted she had gone to bed. She had snuggled deep into the blankets.

"Jem, you haven't got a hope of sleeping." I rapidly stripped and crawled in next to her, shivering from my unexpected swim. Much to my surprise she was not alone and as I turned down the thick quilts I had to chase Jem's mangy dog Amber out of the bed.

Jem's body was blissfully warm and I murmured. "You may be mad at me Lass but your nice to snuggle with."

She rolled over and looked at me. "Jack get outta my bed. You smell like fish."

"Aye Luv, that I do, thanks to you." I pulled her close to me and smiled to myself as a cool draft came through the window. I nestled close to her and thought of the harsh words she had spoken earlier. Did she really believe that as long as she was there to warm my bed, I didn't care what she thought or felt? I could only hope those words were spoken in anger.

"Jem." I whispered into her ear. "Please forgive me." I reached out in the dark and ran my fingers through her hair. I then put my right arm around her waist. "I'll tell you now Luv, when I hold you I want you and that my pet will never stop. Even when yer not with me I want you. I want you so much my chest feels tight and my fingers ache with wanting to touch you." I cupped her face in my left hand. "I have given you my soul so please forgive it." I cradled her head on my chest, closed my eyes and went to sleep not knowing weather she forgave me or not.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The morning light found me as Jem cuddled close to me. I did not want to disturb her as I thought about what Will had told me. Jem had been through a lot and she was harboring secrets, allegedly to spare me. I would have to prove to her she could depend on me and I was not fragile. Will was right, I was content waking with Jem and I would have regretted anything else.

I was curious on how William was planning to leave Elizabeth and get the location of Barbossa's body from Jem. It occurred to me I had to face Kat. My first thought was to pull the covers up over my head and have my way with Jem, then I thought better of it. It was time to face my demons, Gibbs had already claimed I'd gotten lazy and it was about time I should be the first one on deck.

I sauntered down the gangplank of The Silent Falcon and boarded The Pearl. I walked around the deck running my hands along the smooth dark railings. The salt stiff rigging and the gale torn sails were flapping eerily in the wind. As I stood there I saw Gibbs emerge onto the deck. I could tell he was startled and amazed to see me. He staggered up and offered me his flask.

"Ah Gibbs drinking again." I took the flask helped myself to a swallow and handed it back.

"Aye aye Captain but I'm ready to make sail." He put his flask away and turned around swiftly as Bo'son, Ragetti and Pintel approached us.

"Ello Captain Sparrow." Pintel wormed his way closer. "I trust Jem has told you we will be sailing under her command. She has told us of a certain treasure she is seeking and has promised to share the booty if we help."

"Aye mate, Jem has mentioned you and your miscreants. You will indeed be sailing under her command cause I won't have you. Now I'd be much obliged if you went with Mr. Gibbs and take some men ashore with you to gather our final provisions. We will set sail tonight."

I pulled Gibbs close to me. "Keep a sharp eye on them. Jem may be trusting but I am not. I do not know of the treasure Jem has mentioned to them. I suspect she is up to something and it is surprisingly dishonest."

Several hours had past I sent Jem to seek out William and have her deliver a letter from me to Katheryn. She questioned me about the letter and I informed her it was a belated birthday gift. I knew it was the cowardly thing for me to do but I could not face my daughter's wrath. I had already suffered Jem's rage I did not need any more. I could only hope Kat would understand. I explained to her how she could bond with her mother and her brother and she could enjoy her new horse. I laughed to myself, how the bloody hell one could take pleasure in a horse? I explained how I cared for her and how I wanted to keep her out of harms way. I knew she did not know the truth of Pearl's death and she and Will were probably the only two people I could truly trust.

Standing at the helm lost in my daydreams I watched the crew emerge from the misty swaths that wreathed the harbor. I gestured them to come aboard. Gibbs and Jem's crew were the last to tumble on the ships.

Gibbs approached me and as he spoke I had to step back due to his vile breath. It was ridden with alcohol and it was even offensive to me. "Jack, they are brainless rum-sodden morons. Half a day was lost because of their stupidity. They can't keep away from the grog long enough to do a simple task." Gibbs shook his head. "Why in the world would your fair Jem gather up such worthless scum is beyond me sir."

"Gibbs my man, what do you suggest? Shall I pull out the cat of nines and flog the miscreants for drinking?" I hit Gibbs on the back hard and he tumbled slightly. "Gibbs answer me this. Did you or did you not get the provisions?"

"Aye Captain we did. The Pearl and the The Falcon are ready to sail."

The day was ending. The sun was red and dropping into the sea. I had talked to Jem and explained to her what I was doing. I felt it would be in my best interest if she were behind me. I told her what I was going after and I would do it with or without her help. Since she had commandeered The Silent Falcon to sail under The Black Pearl and me I insisted she look over the maps and the charts and follow my orders. To my surprise she did not object and took the charts from me. I even warned her about her crew and she just smiled, kissed me and went on her way. Aye women they are mysterious creatures yet I was not going to let her fool me again. I felt she was up to something and sadly I did not trust her. I would keep my eye on her.

At last I saw the young William Turner. He ran towards the dock and boarded The Pearl. He looked at me and gave me a salute; he then flicked the rope expertly, jerking the noosed end off the bollard, which held it.

"Jack I must have words with you. It is urgent!"

"William it will have to wait. Jem has already raised her anchors and I must also. Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails. Make quick ya dogs." I yelled at the crew and then looked back at Will. "William are ye ready to sail?"

Will nodded and gave me a modest smile. "Captain Sparrow if you are ready to sail, I am too." As the water swirled about the hull and the stern scraped against the wharf timbers I faced The Black Pearl seaward, staring ahead into the horizon.

I felt a sigh settle in my blood. I was alone, I felt deceitful and powerless as I watched the island of Santa Maria get smaller knowing deep down in my heart my dear daughter would be furious with me. I watched a few young turtles disappear into the immense lapping water. The sucking ocean was washing them away and taking me away. The sea was my friend but also my enemy. I knew I was sailing towards the ghosts of the past in order to live in the present.

The flaring light of the suns last golden rays grew intense, sparkling on the ocean and then everything went into shadows. The sea and the sky blended together.

"Captain Sparrow, may I have a few words with you." I heard a woman's voice questioning me and I was shocked when I turned around to find Mrs. Turner standing behind me. I looked towards William, questioned him with my eyes and then looked at her.

She walked up to me and slapped me so hard across the face it actually made me stumble backwards. "**WHOA LASS**, I am certain I did not deserve that!"

Elizabeth was fuming. "How dare you ask my husband to leave his child and me behind." She began to push me backwards with her fists. "You may have your own ideas and dreams Jack but William and I do too. Just because you are older and William looks up to you I will not let you destroy what we have. You may hold your alcohol better than my husband does but that does not make you wiser and certainly does not give you the right to dictate what he does." She then started to beat her fists into my chest. "Jack you are a rat, a mongrel, a self centered wretch!"

With each insult she threw at me Elizabeth arms rained down an attack and I was now cowering. I really did not want to fight with her. Will came to my aid and dragged her a safe distance away, trying to hold her off.

"Elizabeth Luv, this here be my ship and I don't recall seeing your name on the list of the crew. I guess fortunate for you, yet unfortunate for me, your husband told ye the truth and ye didn't like the plan. Well, welcome to The Black Pearl, Mrs. Turner." I smiled and stepped back further from her. "I did not hold a gun to William's head nor pour the drinks down his throat and I would never break up your happy family. Lass, I do not have an accord with you I have it with your spouse and last I checked he is the head of the household."

Elizabeth tore away from Will's grasps and flung her arms at me again. This time I grasped both her wrists as she came charging at me. "If you insist on beating me and not respecting your captain I shall have to lock you in the brig, or toss you overboard. I do know for a fact you can swim and you may make it back to land before the sharks get hungry."

Elizabeth's eyes glared at me. "Jack, Katheryn has taken your last name and then you deliberately get Will drunk to agree with your outrageous plan. If Will were sober he would never have agreed to leave me and Bill behind. You even threatened to cut off his head." She yanked herself away from my grasp and stood a small distance away, breathing heavily.

I looked towards Will and rolled my eyes. "William that was a joke, ya know I wouldn't hurt you mate, you're like family to me." I narrowed my eyes and pierced him with a scowl. "I speculate your going to need a larger cabin? Better you then me. Can I guess you are traveling with the babe?"

"Jack you can assume anything you want and you can pour on your charm but I know you Captain Sparrow, you best watch yourself. If my boy gets sick there will be hell to pay." She stood there shaking her finger in my face and then turned around and left the deck, giving Will a glare as she passed.

I looked at Will and then gave a sigh of relief. "Bloody woman almost beat me to death. You best be keeping her away from me and you watch that child of yours. I will not be responsible for either one. If you can't leave them behind that is something you will have to square with, it is not my problem."

"I tried to warn you Jack but you were preoccupied. At least I did talk to Elizabeth and I did not leave her a note. Jack you once told me that was bad form and a cowardly thing to do. Elizabeth threatened to change William's, Bill's name to Horatio, James or even Weatherby, after her father. I couldn't have that Jack. No child should be saddled with a name like Weatherby Horatio Turner." Will cringed as he spoke the name.

I also winced and then smiled. "Well look at the bright side Lad, she was keeping the last name, Turner."

Will rolled his eyes and glanced in the direction Elizabeth had gone. "Then she decided to come with me. You never did say she couldn't come." Will smiled and then shook his head. "You know in the end, you will be the one to get hurt." Will turned to go to his duties then looked back at me. "I will take care of my family, and I will hold to our accord for as I can remember, Captain Jack Sparrow does not joke. Just give Elizabeth a few days and she will calm down."

I returned to the helm and noted my crew was all staring at me. "What are ye looking at? Get back to work!"

As I gave my last order Kat came and stood in front of me. Why was I not surprised to see her? She tossed the letter to the ground and she also slapped me. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?"

I pulled her close to me and gave her a hug. "No Luv that one I deserved."

"Jack." Will called out.

"That's Captain... CaptainJack."

Will frowned at me and then approached Kat and I. "Captain." William handed me the spyglass and then put his arm around Kat. "You know darling I have a feeling this is going to be a venture we will all remember and it is going to be a long one unless your father eases up. Savvy?" He smiled at me and then pointed out into the dark sea. "Jack…Captain, if you care to look, you will see the shapes of two ships on the horizon.

**A/N** Thank you for the reviews. Seabiscuit I am glad you caught my time line error. I did fix it. This proves to me that people really are reading my story and enjoying it. Katrina, yes I am sorry about the name Bill but Horatio would also be a terrible name for a baby don't you think? You are right Elizabeth could have named the child after her father, Weatherby, but that is a harsh name for a baby too. Princess Morning, yes Jem was taking a gamble with Jack but as you can see his moods are questionable. Please everybody enjoy, read and review, that is what makes me write. TA for now, _Lovely Raven Sparrow. _


	3. He Is Not Dead?

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer: **All major characters belong to Disney all minor ones belong to Lovely Raven Sparrow.

**He Isn't Dead?**

I took the spyglass from William and looked out upon the horizon. I scanned the ships with a keen eye and came to the conclusion one was indeed a merchant ship and the other was an escort ship. She was significantly larger.

"Aye William, I'm sure the crew will be happy with you tonight. The men do get mighty restless if we don't plunder often and this will be good for moral. We can start our voyage off right. The one ship must be rather important if she needs an escort." I lowered the telescope and gave William a crooked smile.

"Rich merchants have been known to hire ships for the sake of driving off any sane pirates in the area. It's a good thing I'm not sane. William would ya kindly take the helm."

I placed my arm around Kat. "Las please go below and make sure your mother and brother are safe. I would hate for them to find a cannon ball in their laps. Savvy?" I gave her my golden smile and patted her on her head. Kat opened her eyes wide, gave me a slight laugh and followed my orders.

"Men! Gibbs!" I waved my arms and hands in my characteristic way. Several looked towards me but not the full crew. I had to yell again. I lifted my arm and pointed in the direction of the ships. "On the horizon there are two ships, prepare yourselves for what we do best. Fight and pillage!"

The men began to cheer. Some went to prepare the cannons while the others went to get the boarding equipment. "Gibbs please inform The Silent Falcon, of what we are doing. Have Jem pull her ship between them and me."

Gibbs's looked at me. "But Captain they will---"

"Gibbs don't question your captain. Have Jem do it." I waved my hands in the air shooing Gibbs away as I rolled my eyes. I had no intentions of having The Pearl struck with cannon balls when I could place The Falcon in between.

As we got closer to the ships Jem still had not pulled The Silent Falcon into position.

"Gibbs!" I yelled. "What the devil is Jem waiting for? Does she need to take the bloody order from me directly? I know she has a problem with taking commands from men but this is going a bit to far. I am her captain."

Gibbs waved his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "Captain Sparrow, Captain Barbossa claims the merchant ship, The New Dawn, is a red herring and this is a trap. The escort ship is, The Lady Liberty and she only has one purpose on these seas. To blow pirate ships out of the water. She says if your plan is to take them down that is a mighty tough and high goal and she will stand behind you." Gibbs took a swig from his flask and swallowed hard. "She actually means** behind** you." He placed his hand on my back and then quickly removed it.

"Captain, she wishes me to inform you that she would never tell you, Captain Jack Sparrow, what you should or shouldn't do but she has no intentions of having her ship blown to smithereens." He took another sip and offered me his flask. I pushed it aside and glared at him. He put it away and continued. "She wanted me to report to you, that she indeed sails under your command but if you wish to blow up a ship use your own." He took his right hand and laid it over his heart. "Them be the exact words she used Captain."

"Bloody woman!" I yelled. I frowned at Gibbs and threw my hands up in the air. "Well **MISTER GIBBS**, when were you going to enlighten me on this ugly situation, before or after the battle?"

"Captain we are nearing the ships." Charlie yelled out. "What will you have us do?"

"Raise our colors, we are going to take them." I took the helm from William. "William please notify Jem to follow close and tell her to shoot her bloody cannons when I give the order. Savvy? Don't let her whip you the way she did Gibbs."

Charlie raised the white flag with the skull and cross bones centered in the middle and William went to give the orders to Jem.

"Shoot off a cannon over their bow." I yelled to the crew. "Give them the warning that we intend to attack." I was not going to have Jem dictate on whom I should or should not attack.

As The Pearl shot off her gun, Jem yelled over. "Captain Sparrow, if you have not noticed the escort ship is heavily armed and there appears to be members of The Royal Navy on her."

I took off my hat and waved it in the air. "Lass that gives me more reason to attack."

"Jack, I have spotted your good friend Gillette, was he not James Norrington's first hand man? Wouldn't it be fun to reunite with them?"

Raising my voice so Jem and the crew could hear me. "Don't sink The New Dawn. I don't wish to be diving for the loot all night."

Jem shouted once again. "Please Jack, don't sink The Liberty either. She must be an important ship to the Commodore. Let me take her. I have unfinished business with The Royal Navy."

I glanced at Jem when she said unfinished business. I tilted my hat in her direction and then put the thought out of my mind. As the ships were nearing each other, a calm came over me, as it often does when I am about to do what I love the most, besides drinking rum and spending time with Jem. The thing about piracy and pillaging in general is not any amount of wealth or glory one achieves. Any sailor can scrape up doubloons and make up stories of how he got off an island with only the hair off his back, but to attempt freedom. Aye, this is the way of pirates. I truly love the ocean, more specifically, I love freedom. It is something unto itself. Freedom cannot be bought or traded. I have a will to live and I have the freedom to live it.

"Captain?" Will's voice questioned from the deck below. I turned towards him. "Make ready the guns lad."

As I spoke a cannon ball whizzed by my ear with a high humming noise. I heard the characteristic splash behind my ship and it told me enough. The Lady Liberty was firing at us and she intended to fight.

As I turned to look at The Liberty my eyes opened wide. "Now what is that bloody bastard up too?" I noticed they were shooting at us and they did not care that they were also shooting upon The New Dawn. They shot another fire and blew a hole in the sails of the merchant ship.

I leaned on the helm and began to laugh. "Obviously Gillette is not sure of who's side he is on." I yelled towards Jem and gave her my wide golden grin.

I narrowed my black-rimmed eyes despite the humor I saw in front of me. Maybe Jem was right and the merchant vessel was just a ruse. Gillette must really want me head, if he's becoming this rash. Was he out to revenge the death of Norrington?

"Hold fire!" I yelled at the crew. I started moving The Pearl in the same direction as The New Dawn, causing us to circle the merchant ship like sharks. She was now in the direct line of fire between The Pearl and The Liberty. This was obviously too much for The Liberty as a cannon blast soon erupted from the ship, sending an iron ball screaming towards both The Pearl and The New Dawn. The ball arced over the merchant vessel and ripped through the gun wall of The Black Pearl. I grimaced at the minor damage.

"Fire at both ships!" I yelled at the men, my eyes fixed on the figure I believed to be Gillette. A torrent of raining iron flew above and curved towards the ships, most of it spattering into The New Dawn. Splinters of wood and whatever else flew into the air. I watched the devastation and smiled broadly.

I pulled out my spyglass and looked towards The Liberty. Gillette was now waving his hands frantically in the air and he was definitely enraged. I was curious as to what the man was up to. I did not have to wait long. I heard the eruption of cannon fire, but I did not hear the sound of the iron hit my ship or the water. Will and I stood there in silence the only thing moving was the gentle breeze.

Then Will gasped. "Jack, Gillette hit The New Dawn." The sails on the merchant ship started to move, and then I could hear them moan as they toppled over flanking the middle of the damaged ship. Her crew frantically dove into the water, some diving head first, while others just stood there in shock. I truly believe this was not planed. Countless heads poked up and looked around for help as their ship groaned and creaked under the weight of the break and slowly sank, taking whatever treasure it held, if any.

Thinking to myself that Gillette actually blew up The New Dawn by accident I was annoyed and amused at the same time. I could hear Gillette screaming. Seeing no reason to stay I swung around to address the crew once again.

"Men, that is what we call an unfortunate event. I meself am not going to swim after some unknown treasures. I say we should put poor Gillette and The Lady Liberty out of its misery before we head for Tortuga."

I tacked starboard of the Lady Liberty, enough behind her to eliminate the threat of her cannons, yet I was at a fine angle for a volley of cannon battery. "Let fly a volley in sequence, starting with cannon one to catch her aft mast as we pass by. Aim high. We don't want to sink her."

Will now stood next to me at the helm as I continued yelling to the crew. In the next instant came the boom and flash of my port cannon one, followed by a cloud of black smoke. Then came the sound of cannon two, a count of ten later, followed by three, four, five and so fourth until ten had been fired. The first two shots ripped through The Liberty's aft mainsail, leaving strips of cloth flying in the wind. The third shot shattered her aft mast and sent it tumbling into the water. My crew was yelping and hollering. But I could tell Jem and her crew did not share the joyous feelings.

As I stood there in pure enjoyment I noticed the Liberty was turning hard to port. The pull of the downed sails in the water was suddenly changing her position and her port cannons were direct broadside to The Black Pearl. This ship was a larger and better-armed ship than ours; carrying a full forty cannons on two decks. I could now see why Jem was not as merry. I was now utterly defenseless, having too soon celebrated and not reloaded forthwith. The Liberty fired her entire complement of twenty port cannons in a quick burst of explosive fire. The cannonballs flew at us with a loud, roaring, whizzing sound, and a terrible sound that reminded me of angle wings, swooping down to pick up the dead.

I instinctively dropped to the deck of the ship and pulled William down with me. Most of the rounds whizzed over us, or splashed into the water, but several, perhaps four or five, blasted into The Black Pearl with loud cracks, sending lethal sprays of wood chips and splinters in all directions.

I heard my crew cry out in shock and pain. Blood splattered the perfectly polished rails of the upper deck. Just then The Silent Falcon shot off three rounds in response to the attack. I jumped to the helm and hauled The Pearl to the wind, her sails shuddering and flapping. As I moved The Pearl, Jem moved The Silent Falcon with amazing speed and precision, positioning her starboard cannons for a full broadside attack on The Lady Liberty.

"Let the guns fly, men!" Jem yelled. "Empty hell's fury on them." The Silent Falcon delivered her metal in a rage of instant, booming wrath, followed instantly by the sharp crack of iron balls slamming into the Liberty's wood. Now that The Falcon was close to The Liberty, Jem ordered the grappling hooks out; the men threw them onto the Liberty and quickly drew her tight. I swung over the water on a rope and jumped on the deck of Jem's ship, quickly followed by William.

We did not hesitate to follow Jem and the rest of her crew over to the Lady Liberty. I made my way through the jungle of frayed rope, ripped white canvas, and shattered lumber. There were several small fires and black smoke which made my eyes water. I could see shadowy forms running this way and that. Some I could tell were wearing red or blue uniforms but it was impossible to tell friend from foe, and I could not decide whom to shoot.

Across the deck I recognized Jem's voice. She was leading the assault. Through the smoke I could see she had her cutlass out, parrying and thrusting, blade clashing and clanging against her opponent's.

"Behind you Jack!" Will hollered. I spun and shot a sailor who had his cutlass drawn and ready to slice my neck. All along the deck men were fighting. They were growling and grunting. I could hear the blades ringing, boots clomping and the smoke sullenly stalking the deck. I heard screams of me crew and their opponents as they were being pierced. There was a great amount of tumbling bodies as they crumpled to the deck. I made my way over to where I had last seen Jem and of course she was not there. I then ventured to the captains quarters and discovered Jem in conversation with Gillette.

At first I thought it was a civil tête-à-tête and then I noted Jem was being held at knifepoint. She and Gillette were not the only two in the room. I quietly stole away behind a large map table in the room waiting for the opportune moment to let my presence be known.

"I dare say, I can see why James Norrington found you so interesting. You are quite beautiful." Gillette spoke while pacing in front of her with a whip in his hand. Jem's eyes were watching as he flung it back and forth.

"Is it not against the Royal Navy's policy to flog women?" Jem asked as she gave Gillette one of her seductive smiles. "If you are doing this to frighten me Gillette you are wasting your time. While you are down hear entertaining me, Captain Sparrow and his men are taking over your ship."

Gillette smiled down at Jem. "Only under certain circumstances do we flog women." He said politely. "Which your situation doesn't meet-yet. Perhaps we can help each other out Miss Barbossa, if you get my drift?"

"It is Captain Barbossa, and what could I possible help you with? Jack told me you are a eunuch." She eyed him and then began to laugh.

He reached to the sideboard behind him for a decanter. "My lady, Jack Sparrow is an idiot." He took two glasses and filled them each half way. "I had thought we might get better acquainted in private first. We could sip on some claret."

"Aye lieutenant, I will drink with you if you can answer me truthfully." Jem started to put her hand to her pocket and Gillette immediately put the glasses down and smacked her hard with the whip. She winced and almost struck out when one of his goons pulled her back and placed the sword to her neck.

"Captain Barbossa, I am not going to have you pull a weapon on me. If you wish me to call you **Captain** then you can call me **Commodore**."

"Oh so the small man got a promotion after his friend and leader, Norrington, met his death by the sword of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jem glared at him as she rubbed her hand. "Commodore, I was just trying to retrieve an article from my pocket that I was hoping you could identify for me."

Gillette scowled. "No Miss Barbossa. You are wrong." He once again picked up the wine glasses and handed one to Jem. He hit his glass on hers and took a drink. "I earned the title of Commodore. James Norrington is quite alive but he has been relieved of his duties. He has lost too many ships and your captain; Captain Sparrow has eluded him once to often. The last word I have heard about poor James is that he took up with a band of renegades. Yes, I know it may come as a shock, but there are men who come to realize that they are not cut out to represent the Royal Navy and they form their own clan." Gillette drained his glass and filled it up again. Offering Jem more but she declined. He sat down next too her and placed his face close to hers. "Some call them pirates but not James's men. You see, James has his own ship now and he does not go out to pillage and plunder he just goes out for killing pirates, and takes what ever they have, especially their women."

Jem almost dropped her glass and she sat up straight in the chair and tried to back away. "Now Commodore, you are telling me James Norrington lives and he is out on the seas searching for revenge on Captain Sparrow?"

"Not just Sparrow lass, he is after all pirates. William Turner is also a wanted man and last I looked, you are a pirate too. Yes, James had many things to say about you, not all nice."

He stared at her intently, like a snake hoping to fascinate a bird. By now he had had enough claret to fill those hollow spaces inside his brain. A graceful line of his mouth tightened a bit, and the deep crease at the corner grew deeper, but he didn't say anything. Setting his glass aside, he rose, took off his wig and went over to the cupboard, where he placed it on an empty stand. He paused for a moment. Unwigged, his hair was dark, thick and shiny. He looked considerably younger. He plucked a comb from the table and approached Jem. He started to comb her hair and then began to kiss her neck. She pushed him back and threw what wine she had left into his face.

"Hold her." He ordered to his men. His fists were bunched at his side and the discarded whip was within much to easy a reach on the desk nearby. He snorted in response. "Are you testing my gullibility or my tolerance to irritation? Both, Jem are extremely low." His eyes narrowed speculatively.

He lunged at Jem and she kicked him to the floor and I have to say he went down with a satisfying crash. The soldiers holding her in the chair looked startled. Gillette's breathing was now heavy; he motioned one of his men to come over to help him up.

"Instead of hitting you like an animal who misbehaves, I will teach you another lesson." He walked over to the desk and opened the lower right–hand drawer and pulled out a long strand of thin rope.

"What kind of gentleman keeps rope in his desk drawers?" Jem inquired indignantly.

"A prepared one." He murmured, tying her writs securely behind her and binding her legs to the chair.

"Go," he said impatiently to the men, jerking his head toward the door. "And don't come back, no matter what you hear."

This sounded distinctly ominous, and my forebodings were abundantly justified as he reached into the drawer once more and pulled out a knife.

I shrank myself against the wall and behind the table as Gillette's men left the room. I could feel the opportune moment was coming soon.

Gillette held the wicked gleaming point of his knife pressed against Jem's breast. "Now, you are going to tell me everything you know about Captain Sparrow, William Turner and The Black Pearl. He may escape from Norrington but he will not escape from me. Take as long as you want my dear, I am not in a hurry."

As he spoke the knife pierced through her shirt and a little spot of blood appeared.

Jem's eyes opened wide. "Gillette you don't have to use force. I'll tell you what you want to know but first answerer my question. In my breast pocket there is a button from a jacket, can you tell me anything about it?"

Gillette slowly put his hands on Jem's shoulders and slid them into her shirt. He seemed to be holding his breathe. He exhaled slowly while his eyes were fixed on Jem's. He tore her shirt exposing her sloping tan shoulders and the top of her breasts.

Jem squirmed and jerked backwards. "Take what every liberty's you want you bastard, just give me an answer before you take me or kill me." I could see the look of disgust on her face but she was determined to get her answer.

Gillette thrust his hand into her pocket and pulled out a round shiny gold button. Now his eyes opened with surprise. "Where did you get this?" He held it up and rolled it in his hand. "This my dear is a button from a Royal Naval Officers dress uniform. Only those of higher rank have them. They are hard to come by and they are expensive. As you can see it is gold. The Royal Navy no longer uses these buttons due to the cost."

Jem looked up into Gillette's face. "What is the British Navy coming too? You have careless men who lose their buttons and then you have leaders who become cheap. Do you know if James Norrington had a jacket that was bejeweled with such buttons?"

"What is you interest in Norrington? Like I told you he is gone, he has become a rebel and as far as his clothing yes, he had a jacket with these buttons. He had everything; he was a good man, an honest man until Jack Sparrow came into his life. Sparrow ruined him and now I will have Sparrow's woman. This one's for you James."

While Gillette had been talking, Jem had managed to loosen her legs. She kicked at Gillette but he grasped her foot. He tossed her to the floor and started running his hands up her legs.

Jem yelled out. "You are a disgusting and revolting man."

"Go ahead and scream," he murmured, busy with his flies. "I'll enjoy it much more if you scream." He started to put his hands into her breeches.

"That is not very nice." I said in a cool level voice. "I'll thank ye, to take you hands of my woman."

Gillette froze with his hands still on Jem.

I was now standing five feet away from Gillette with my gun pointed at his ass. Gillette did not move for a second, as though unable to believe his ears. As his head turned slowly toward me his right hand stealthily slide toward the knife, which he had laid on the floor next to Jem's head.

"What did you say?" He said, incredulously. As his hand fastened on the knife, he turned far enough to see me. He stopped again for a moment, staring, then began to laugh.

"Lord help us, Captain Jack Sparrow has come to rescue his damsel in distress. Have you not had enough punishment from the Royal Navy? Are you totally healed from your last ordeal? And this is your girl you say? Quite a tasty little wench she is. Norrington thought so also."

Gillette now placed the knife against Jem's neck. I felt like a cat getting ready to spring. I held my gun on him, the pistol barrel didn't waver, nor did I change my expression.

Gillette slowly raised the knife and pressed it hard into Jem's neck. "Perhaps you'd better toss that pistol over here-unless you're weary of this lass. If you'd prefer to be alone …" My eyes locked tight on Jem's. I let out a breath in a long sigh of resignation and tossed the pistol to the floor. It hit the floor with a clunk and slid almost to Gillette's feet.

Gillette turned swiftly and scooped up the gun in a quicksilver motion. As soon as the knife left Jem's throat she tried to sit up. He pushed her down and pointed the gun at me.

"I was engaged when you arrived, my dear fellow. You'll forgive me if I get on with what I was doing before I attend to you." Gillette said smugly.

I stood there motionless as Gillette pointed the gun at my chest. "Mate, I think you should find yourself another girl." I launched myself at the open mouth of the pistol.

Jem screamed, "No Jack don't!" Gillette's knuckles whitened as he squeezed the trigger.

The hammer clicked on an empty chamber, as my fist drove into Gillette's stomach. There was a dull; crunching sound as my other fist splintered his nose and a fine spray of blood spattered my face. Gillette's eyes rolled up in his head, and he dropped to the floor like a stone.

I was now pulling Jem up off the floor and untying her. She threw her arms around my neck. "Jack Sparrow, what took you so long?"

I rolled my dark rimmed eyes at her. I brushed her loose hair away from her face and looked deep into her eyes. I pulled her close and hugged her like a child would hug there mum after a bad dream. "Are you alright Luv? Did he harm you?"

Jem started to laugh. "Jack, you bluffed your way in here with an empty gun?"

I looked at her questioningly. "Jem, if it were loaded, I would've just shot him in the first place wouldn't I?"

As we made our way to the door we both heard an explosion. I grabbed Jem's arm and made my way through the smoke. "Get ready to jump Luv. If I am correct I would say me crew has won the battle and this ship like Norrington's will be at the bottom of the sea. We both jumped as we felt the wood jerk underneath us.

We hit the cold water and went down as far as possible in order not to be hit by flying debris. I stayed down as long as I could and when I surfaced to my luck Jem popped up beside me. Just in front of us was me ship, The Black Pearl. Will was at the helm and Gibbs was throwing down a line.

As Gibbs hauled us up, I was shocked when I saw the damage done to my ship. I could see the gapping holes and one was where I had told Kat to take her mother and brother. The minute my foot hit the deck I ran for the ladder to the lower deck. I skidded down the ladder without touching a rung, then dashed down the narrow corridor at top speed. My heart was pounding in terror; I pushed open the door, expecting the very worst.

A voice that wavered between ire and incredulity drew my gaze to the sight I longed most to see. Kat and Elizabeth were intact.

"I can't believe it was a cannon ball." Kat said

Relieved more than I cared to admit, I paused in the doorway as Jem and William came up behind me. William pushed in and swooped Elizabeth up into his arms to hold her close against his chest.

"Ah woman." William scolded. "Ya scared me to death. When Jem told me why Jack went running. Luv, I think you and I need to talk and you should leave the ship. You should go home." He pulled her in closer.

"Will it shredded the wall." She reach up and grabbed Will's shirtfront. Her soft fingers sliding against the flesh of his neck causing a chill to run down his spine, as she clutched the material in her fist. Pulling him down unit his nose almost touched hers, she whispered, "Have you ever had a cannonball come so close to you that you could see the maker's symbol?"

Kat approached me; her eyes were large and filled with terror. She held her arms out in measurement. "It was this big. The ball didn't land. It tore down that wall."

She pointed to the wall opposite the aft where the cannonball had splintered a good portion of the sturdy oak boards. It, along with the broken windows, was an ugly scar on my ship, but fully reparable.

I held Kat in my arms and looked towards Elizabeth and Will. "Luv, I have actually been that close and I do know it is something you will remember till the day you die. Fascinating is it not?" I pulled my head back and smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at me as if I was crazy. "I'm going home. I'm going home now and so are you William."

"There's one problem, Elizabeth." I winced as I spoke.

She paused and turned her head to look up at me. "What?"

"The only way home is the way we came and the British will be waiting. I will not jeopardize the lives or your Will or my Jem. I have already lost some crew and me ship has suffered some damage. Savvy?"

Will looked at me is disbelief. Kat just held on to me tighter and Elizabeth stormed out of the room with young Bill in her arms. I could hear her ranting at the top of her lungs. "I hate you Jack Sparrow, I really, really hate you!"

I considered myself rather lucky. Elizabeth did not attack me this time.

"Are we through it?" Kat asked.

"Yes Luv, the battle is over for now." I touched her lightly on her arm. "Frightened you, did it?"

Jem now came into the room and placed her arms around Kat. Her look would have melted ice. "Of course it frightened her you idiot."

I smiled at Jem and looked down at Kat. "Ah now Kat, you are made of strong stock. Was your blood not racing through your veins and for the first time in your young life, were you not drunk with the sense of adventure?"

"I'm quite certain she has no idea what you mean captain." Jem lifted Kat's chin and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Kat, please gather your stuff and go over to The Silent Falcon with Jem?" I released my grip on her and she reluctantly let go of me. I gently wiped the tears from her eyes. She was still trembling and very afraid.

I stood before Jem gently tracing the line of her soft, delicate jaw until she met my gaze. "Aye, you know what I mean. Our escape was exhilarating, we have our freedom and do you not feel alive?"

"Alive? You almost got us killed!" Kat blurted out. "Jem told you it was a trick."

I looked at Kat with surprise. "Almost never counts. You almost got left behind with your mother, but you didn't."

"Father, Mother is right. You are a crazy man."

I certainly couldn't arguer that point. I was indeed crazy. I slowly walked around behind her and resisted the urge to draw her close. I leaned down and whisper in her ear. "Aye, a crazy man who has just given you one of the most memorable experiences of your life. One I know you'll recount dozens of times to your children and grandchildren."

I brushed a silken strand of her hair off her shoulder and then touched her opal necklace that I had given to her for her birthday. Noticing the chill that went through her body, I gave her a slight smile."I gave this gem to you to ward off evil. Luv, it will protect you on your journey through life. Never take it off darling and you will be protecte. You just may live long enough to have the children and grandchildren to tell the stories too."

She frowned, pulled away and looked at me. "Tell me, please, how can you attack defenseless crews and leave them to die?"

I glanced at Jem, Will and then back at Kat. "Since when is a shipload of men armed to their teeth considered defenseless? And what of the English navy? Do you consider them defenseless?"

She now crossed her arms over her chest and looked deep into my eyes. "But you---"

"Kat darling. Do you want me to take you home with your mother? Back to a safe little world where you may pass judgment on people without knowing the facts. Really darling, you do disappoint me. I am a dastardly pirate unworthy of anything."

"Stop this." Will interrupted "I will not listen to any more of this. Kat you are upset and you have every right to be, now please do as Jack has requested. Please be careful of what you say, words can hurt more than the blade of a sword."

She took a step back. "Alright Captain I will do as you ask. Will, I mean father. I want you to protect me? Will you keep all the miscreants away and watch over me with your sword? I know you love mother and Bill and I want you to protect me also. I know I can trust you and you will not put me before your adventures and your freedom." As she spoke her eyes were tearing up and as she left the room the tears were pouring down her face. "Mother is right, you are a black-hearted scoundrel."

I smiled at William. "Like mother like daughter aye?" I was too relieved to take Elizabeth or Kat's words to heart. "As long as I can provoke some strong emotions from them I can't complain. William, you can have me quarters for the time being until we get the wall repaired."

Will nodded his head as he looked at the wall. "Thank you Jack, I'm sure Elizabeth will be grateful." He patted me on the shoulder and went after Kat.

I turned and put my arms around Jem. "Jem am I cold hearted?"

Jem pulled me close to her. "No Jack, you are just different and that is good. We are both different. I remember the first time you and I plundered ships together. I loved the sounds the smells. Oh and when you blew up those ships yes, it gave me such a rush. I told you before and I'll tell you again. Plundering ships with you is a joy. It is life. You are charming, intelligent quick, beautiful and a wonderful--- fighter."

I pulled her lips to mine. She embraced me and kissed me in her way that sets me on fire. I stroked my hand down her check and I could see in her eyes it was time to leave this room. "Jack you asked me once if I ever regretted anything in my life and I told you yes, being a pirate. You told me being a pirate was in my blood and I would have to square with it, even if it is Barbossa blood. Don't worry Luv, Kat will be fine and she will square with it also, even if it is Sparrow blood. You might want to keep her away from Elizabeth, however. She will fill that child's head with visions."

I wound my arm around her waist and pulled her down to the floor kissing her passionately. "Jem I will be sharing your cabin and your bed for the time being." My entire body burned at that thought. Maybe the voyage to Tortuga would be pleasurable, even though my daughter hated me and Elizabeth would surly kill me, if Will would let her.

**XXXXXX **

Several days had past and the seas were calm, to calm. There was hardly a breath of air and the travel was slow. I enjoyed spending time with Jem on her ship in the evenings but I had to spend my days on The Black Pearl. I was doing my best to stay out of Kat's way and I did not trust Jem's crew. Better yet, I just did not like Jem's crew. Why she had to take in Barbossa's misfits was beyond me.

One unfortunate evening I boarded The Falcon an hour earlier then usual, I was feeling randy and I figured a little snogging with Jem before supper would put me in a better mood. As I sauntered towards her cabin I saw Pintel, Bo¢sun, Twiggs and Ragetti coming out. They were all laughing and appeared to be quite drunk. Ragetti walked straight into me and fell to the floor as his wooden eye fell out and started to roll.

"Oh I'm sorry Jack. Jack!" He yelled and looked back at the door in which he had just exited. He looked at me with a slight look of alarm and then banged on the wall. "Hey Jack is back! Give me a hand mate." He raised his hand and smiled at me. "Ya know, that Captain Barbossa is a real Jem…get it? Jem."

I looked down at him picked up the wooden eye and extended him my hand. I yanked him up off the floor handed him his lost body part. I then wiped both my hands on my breeches. "Gentleman, I should hope you are heading to get some fresh air. Do ya think you gave Jem enough notice that I am here? Is she dressed?" I sneered at them all, I was really waiting for an answer.

Pintel laughed and put his arm around me shoulders. "Come Jack, why don't we let the past be the past? I mean Jem likes us and we like her and she likes you, so why can't we like each other? I mean I have always liked you."

I flung his grungy arm from my shoulder and he fell down to the floor, harder then his friend Ragetti had. "Mate, don't every do that again and the name is Captain Sparrow, not Jack." I turned to leave and he grabbed my leg, pulling me back and almost tripping me.

Twiggs gave Pintel a quick glance and Pintel immediately let go of my leg. "Fine Captain, have it your way."

I turned to go into Jem's cabin and then thinking better of it, I looked towards Ragetti. "So, you have been helping Jem?" I smiled at him and squinted my eyes. "I understand she likes you the best, did you know she even wants to bed you, if you tell her exactly what she needs to know?" I almost patted him on the back pulling my hand back before I made contact.

"Really?" Pintel answered rather guardedly.

"Aye mate, I mean if you tell her." I was still directing my eyes toward Ragetti, knowing he was the dimmest flame in the bunch. I moved my hands around in the air. "You know if you tell her."

Ragetti took the bait and being the dumbest of them all he let it all out. "You mean if I tell Jem where Barbossa, her daddy, is buried she will bed me? Wow, I'm a lucky dog." He slapped Twiggs and Pintel on the back and started jumping around with excitement.

"Aye, tell her where he is buried." I looked at him with shock and surprise. I stood there nodding my head up and down wondering what else I could possible find out.

"Damn, I can't." Ragetti scuffed his shoes and looked back at Twiggs, Pintel and Bo¢sun.

I knew I was sounding a little too eager and I did not want to over step my bounds but I leaped at him waving my hands around like a maniac and stammered over my words. "Why---why can't you lad? She will—will do it. She is—is beyond description."

"Because he isn't dead!" Ragetti cried out and threw himself into my arms.

I cringed backwards, push him into Pintel and looked at him with horror.

Bo¢sun stepped on Ragetti's foot and he yelled. "Bloody hell what did ya do that for?"

"What, I didn't do nothing." Bo¢son glared at him and then at me. "You imagine too much and ya talk too much. Ya drunk mate, now lets be leaving the Captain alone. He don't need to know about our business."

I was now stepping back from these four clowns, and my eyes were the size of saucers. I knew he was dead; I shot him with my own gun. With my last shot. If any of these men had one brain between the four of them they would have seen my look of astonishment.

I couldn't believe this. Jem wasn't telling me where her father was buried not because she didn't want to, she couldn't. She doesn't know where he is buried because his not. I now bumped up against the wall and started shaking my head erratically. No, he has to be. Does she know he isn't dead? No, she must believe he is dead; she originally came after me to revenge the death of her father and to find her treasure. Was she set up? Was I? No, I had to think. My head was now pounding. What the hell did she know? Lord what made her think these scallywags knew anything? I was the last person in the cave with Barbossa.

"What do you mean he isn't **DEAD?**" I yelled at Ragetti as I pushed myself from the wall and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Jack let him go." Jem was now standing behind me. "I don't know what he did to you but he is my crew member and I will punish him." She jerked my hands off his shirt and I tore it as she pulled me back. For such a small female I forgot how strong she was. She looked into my crazed eyes. "Jack please calm down. What ever he did I will punish him." She looked at Ragetti and raised her brow. "Now who isn't dead?" She looked at her faithful crew and then at me.

"I'm not, thanks to you Captain Barbossa." Ragetti pulled what was left of his shirt around him and leaned on his friend Pintel.

Jem looked at the pathetic foursome and gave them a smile. "Really men, go about your chores and I don't want you bothering Captain Sparrow again."

"We weren't Captain." Ragetti piped up. "He said you --- OUCH!" He pulled away from Pintel who pinched him hard on his arm. "Now what was that for?"

I rolled my eyes grabbed Jem by the arm and pulled her back towards her cabin. "Jem we have to talk and we do not need the help of these baboons. Savvy?" I observed her hair was quite wet and she smelled of lilacs.

As I dragged her into her room I saw she had just gotten out of the bath. "Jem please don't tell me you were entertaining those men while you were in the tub?"

Jem went over to a small table that held all her jewels and combs. She picked up her pearl handled comb and started to untangle her damp hair. I spread my legs placed my hands on my hips and stood there staring at her.

"What is it you want Captain Sparrow? You are early and I am busy." I looked at her and then at the tub.

"The water is still warm Jack, if you want to bath. It couldn't hurt Luv."

I cringed at her remark and squinted my eyes at her. "Well. Were you or were you not in the tub when your crew was present?" I could feel my blood boiling and I was not in the mood for playing games.

She threw herself on the bed and smiled innocently at me. "Really Jack, first you ask me not to tell you and then you insist on knowing. I will not lie to you, so I best keep my mouth shut."

"Aye, you do that very well." I sarcastically commented.

She fondled her opal necklace. "Jack, did you not say this was The Opal of Truth?" She glanced at me and flipped her hand in the air. "And what do you mean by that sarcastic comment?"

"Jem, that is not the way a captain is supposed to conduct business." I pointed at the tub. "Next time they want to speak with you, I would appreciate it if you did it while you were dressed."

She rolled over from her stomach to her back, twilling her hair and looking at me with a playful grin. "Captain Sparrow, you are not my father. You handle your crew how you want too and I will handle mine how I see fit. Savvy?"

I tossed myself on the bed beside her. "Jem Barbossa you should be glad I am not your father. If I were I would kill you and I wouldn't be doing this." I pulled her on top of me. Kissed her hard and then rolled us both over onto our sides. I looked into her dark eyes. "Jem they say he isn't dead."

Jem looked at me sternly. "I know Jack. He is alive and he is looking for you. He won't rest until he gets his revenge. You don't have to worry, I will kill him first."

"You mean to tell me you knew and it just slipped your mind not to tell me? Jem I can't understand how he can be alive. I shot him with my last shot."

Jem ran her fingers across my neck and gently pulled on my beads. "Jack, you slit his neck. I thought you took his head off but unless he has two, you were not successful. You did not kill Norrington and he has vowed to kill all pirates. He killed our Pearl and he won't stop until he kills us all. Even William Turner."

I placed my finger on her lips. "No, no this is not good. Norrington is alive also? He killed our daughter?"

My eyes widened. Bloody hell! What a time for Jem to start telling me the truth. "No Jem, our daughter died in her sleep. I cannot believe James Norrington killed her. Yes, he is odd, but he could not, would not kill an innocent."

Jem sat up and looked down into my face. "No Jack, James Norrington suffocated our daughter. He hates you and I so much he killed her. Pearl was a combination of us both. She was pure pirate. He killed her and I pledge, I will kill him."

She was now trembling and holding back her tears. "I know I should have told you, but your were so---so unstable." She turned to me and locked her eyes on mine. "I'm sorry Jack, I am really sorry." She wiped the tears from her face and started to get up. She stopped short and stared at me. "Jack what do you mean by, also? Who else is dead or not dead? Jack your scaring me. I thought you were over your strange visions and dreams."

"No—No, You don't understand." I looked at her and now sat up on the edge of the bed. I placed my head in my hands then I stood up and started walking the room. I proceeded to move my hands and arms as I talked, for some reason it made me feel better.

"Jem I can see _Will on the mound of treasure, he held his piece of Aztec gold in his bloody hand. I quickly slit my palm and let my blood wet the gold medallion I obtained from the chest. I then tossed it to Will. He caught it as I turned around to face your father, Captain Barbossa."_

Jem now sat up and looked at me. "Jack. Why-- are you telling me this? Are you feeling guilty? I know you killed my father, I know you don't like his crew, my crew, but you really have to square with this. You never really told me how you killed Barbossa and I don't think I really want to know. I understand the reason why you killed him, well I don't really, but you killed him because…because…he stole your boat."

I looked at her sharply. "Ship!"

"Please Jack, I thought we had gotten over this. I have asked you to forget the past and to leave the dead buried."

"You can't leave it buried if it isn't dead or buried." I yelled. "Jem, you have to listen." I walked over to the window and looked out on the horizon and then I continued.

_"Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elizabeth scampering towards the mound, towards William. Your father took out his gun and pointed it at her. I seized my own gun and with my left hand I shot him. _Jem the hollow sound echoed around the cave. The same cave your brother was killed in. _Your father was looking at Elizabeth; she shuddered and gave a tiny gasp. He turned around and stared at me, realizing what had happened. Tendrils of smoke were rising from the end of my gun and Barbossa smiled at me."_

I pulled my gun out and held it in my left hand. I couldn't believe I still had the same gun.

_"Barbossa looked at me and said wickedly. _**'Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot.'**_ I barely registered what he had said. Will looked at him and replied. _**'He didn't waste it.'**_ All three of us looked at Will. Barbossa, Elizabeth and meself as William dropped the two bloodied medallions into the chest. Startled, Barbossa dropped his sword and pulled open his coat. Looking down, he saw the blood spreading slowly from his wound. He looked at me and we made eye contact."_

I placed my pistol down on the table and continued to walk the room. "Jem a vast array of emotions passed between us, as we looked each other in the eye. Hatred, sorrow, greed, valor…everything that has happened to us both came back to haunt us in a few short seconds. I remember me coming to Barbossa the first evening I was captain and I had me a fine crew. We supplied the ship together while we looked for other able-bodied crewmembers. We drank plenty of rum played with plenty of women. Barbossa always talked about apples and how they were so good. Jem, The Pearl's crew did like him and they did trust him. I guess they trusted him as well as they trusted me, perhaps they feared him. Remember, I was the one marooned."

I looked over at Jem and I could tell she was having a hard time listening to my story. She sat so still and quite. Her bottom lip was trembling. I sauntered over and sat down next to her. _"I was sailing The Pearl through a bad storm. I was at the helm, carefully guiding her to safety. Then the mutiny took place. Barbossa took command and the rest is the past. Finally, we met again after ten years of trouble. He was cursed and I was without me ship. We had our final battle."_

I wrapped my hands around Jem's. _"Barbossa grunted at me and then broke eye contact. I noted the blood was dripping from his wound I stared at him and his last words to me were. _**'I feel…cold.'**_ Before I could say a word, Barbossa toppled backwards. He was clearly dead. Or I certainly thought so. The curse had been lifted. An apple rolled from his hand."_

I looked into Jem's now moist eyes. "He never did get to eat that one last apple. Or did he? Your crew tells me he is alive. Do they speak the truth or are they all lying dogs and should be tied to the mast?"

I placed my now cold and clammy hands on Jem's shoulders. "Please Luv, tell me. Where is your father? Where is his hat? Oh bloody hell, **THE MONKEY!**"

My eyes were now locked onto Jem's and the room fell silent. The sun was sinking down into the sky and the room became cold and dark.

**A/N** I hope you all enjoy the chapter. As you can see, there is life after death. Right? My heart goes out to my littlemate Max who died last Friday. Max, you too will never be dead for you will live on inour hearts and in all those who love you. To know you is to love you, you are not dead, you are very much alive. **Please Read and Review, _Lovely Raven Sparrow_**


	4. Cursed

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer: **All major characters belong to Disney all minor ones belong to Lovely Raven Sparrow.

**Cursed**

Late that night I came awake with a start. "Who's there?" I questioned. My heart was thumping against my breastbone and I was straining to see into the dark room. I looked down to see Jem's head on my shoulder and her arm was draped across my chest. Her hair was lying smoothly down her check and flowed over onto my shoulder. I was surprised to see her there. Usually I could feel her warmth against my body and her hair always tickled me, but tonight, I felt nothing. The information I had learned earlier and shared with her left us both frozen. I gently removed her arm and to my surprise I did not wake her. I slowly reached under the pillow and pulled out my pistol. "I said, who's there?"

"It's all right Jack. It's just me."

I put the pistol down when I realized Will was standing just to the side of the bed, his lean body silhouetted by the faint moonlight that spilled in through the windows.

"Is something wrong whelp?" I asked unwrapping myself from the blankets, wondering what was so important. It was not like Will to come to Jem's ship and our bed in the middle of the night. "You almost got yourself shot."

"I thought almost never counts." Will remarked. "You almost died on an island, you almost got hung, and you almost lost your ship." The room went completely dark as the moon went behind the clouds. Will went over to the desk and lit a small candle. "You almost killed Barbossa."

"Ah so you've been listening to the gossip of Jem's motley crew." I rubbed my eyes, sat at the edge of my bed and pulled on my breeches. I now looked over at Will and observed him more closely as he sat in a chair propping his feet up on a table. The dim light played on his features. He did not look like himself; he looked tired, hungry and in an odd way, sad.

"What's bothering ya William? Is it Lizzy, Kat, the young babe?"

He reached for the fruit bowl that was sitting on the table. I had never noticed the bowl before but why should I; this after all was Jem's cabin. Taking an apple and examining it carefully in the faint light, he took a bite.

"You know Jack. OH GOD!" Will sat up and spit the piece of apple out of his mouth and onto the floor. "Jack, the fruit has gone bad. It is soft and rather tasteless." He then picked up a bottle of rum to wash the dry apple out of his mouth. He pulled the cork out with his teeth, raised the bottle in my direction and took a swig. He then spit it out and looked at me alarmed. "This is horrid too. The water from Elizabeth's bath would taste better than this."

I shook my head wondering about Will and his sanity. "William it is late and I am sure there is nothing wrong with the rum or the apple. A good nights sleep should take care of you and cuddling with Lizzy will help immensely." I gave him my golden grin. "I speak from experience mate." I quickly stopped smiling and bit my tongue.

Will frowned at me and then looked over at Jem. "She really is beautiful isn't she? Is she really Barbossa's daughter?"

I curled my lip at Will and then glanced at Jem. "She says she is, so why should I doubt her? Would you claim to be related to Barbossa if ya weren't?" I waved my hands in the air and gave a slight snort. "But she no longer belongs to Barbossa, she is mine."

I stood up and walked to the head of the bed. I pushed the soft auburn tendrils out of her face and bent down to kiss her. She felt cold, or was she warm? I couldn't really tell. I did know I wanted to climb back into bed with her and rid myself of Will. I turned to face him. "Now William, don't be getting any ideas about you and my Jem. I don't want to appear rude but would you please state your business and leave so I can get back to sleep? The sun will be rising soon and with it I must get up. I have been informed by Jem and Gibbs that it is my bloody duty as the captain, and we all know I am the captain." I smirked and could tell I was only amusing myself. "I am to wake up the crew and to make sure they are working. Savvy?"

Will kept looking at the rum bottle and wiping his lips. "Jack, if Barbossa isn't dead, perhaps my father isn't dead. Stranger things have happened. He would have been cursed to walk the world as a man who was half dead and half alive also. He could have released his bootstraps from the cannon and—and," Will picked up another apple and looked at me, he put it back down and lowered his head.

"Jack, have you ever felt lost and alone? Have you ever been searching for something but not exactly sure what it is you are searching for? I don't know Jack, I have been feeling very strange for the past several hours and I felt I had to come talk to you. It's odd, because now I feel nothing. I'm not happy, sad, fearful or remorseful. I just feel numb. What's wrong with me Jack? Is this the way pirates live their lives?"

I sauntered over and put my hand on Will's shoulder. "Will, Captain Barbossa is dead. Don't listen to the tales of Pintel and Ragetti. I killed him. You were there and so was Elizabeth. As for your father, I cannot say if he is dead or alive. Bootstraps was on The Black Pearl with Barbossa when I was marooned. Barbossa hated your father. He was jealous of Bootstraps and our friendship. In a way Lad, your father met his death because of me, I am sorry for that. I miss him also Will, I really do." I picked up the apple Will had put down; I tossed it several times in the air and then bit into it. I pulled a face and also spit it out. "I will have to admit Will, the apples are bad."

"Jack, you and my father, worked well together and you were best friends?"

"If I were ever to have, as you say a close friend, yes, I would say your father was mine. He did not like how the crew treated me and marooned me and he stood up for me, so I am told. Just like you would, I am sure."

"But how can we be certain Barbossa is dead?"

"Will, we watched him die!"

"Jack, you gathered up your gold trinkets and had us out of that cave rather fast. What if he was still alive when we left? What if he has recovered? Jack if he is still alive, he will not rest until he gets revenge. You know he will come after you and he will take Jem from you. She, as you just said, is his daughter; his only daughter and you know deep inside she will want to see him. It is only natural for a child to want to see their father, especially if they thought they had lost them." Will pushed his hair from his face and stared into the candle. "I know I would. If she is anything like me she will want to be with him and I am sure he will want to have her." He now looked up at me with his sad brown eyes. "If she were your daughter wouldn't you? I am sure they would like to get the time back that they missed."

I looked over at Jem. The light flickered on her sweet face as she slept. "Aye Will, I am sure Jem would realize that her father betrayed me and marooned me. Not just once but twice. She would not pick her father over me. I can say without flinching, Jem loves me with all her heart, and she would never do anything to harm me. You asked me if I feel alone and am I looking for something. Well yes Lad, I was. But I have found it. I have my Jem and I have my ship, The Black Pearl."

Will looked at me and then began to laugh. "Jack, Jack. Hector was your first mate. You killed him and Jem came after you for revenge. Yes, retribution for killing her father. You paint a pretty picture but I think you should open your eyes a little wider. Jem may just get smart and leave you, or better yet get her vengeance. She may realize there are smarter fish, excuse me pirates, in the sea and definitely more gentile men then you. Also, think about it Jack the Black Pearl could be destroyed in battle or by storm. You have seen many a ship go down. Grant it Jack they are not as infamous as The Pearl but eventually everything has its limit. Yes Jack, eventually everything--- dies."

I pulled Will up out of the chair and escorted him over to the door. "It is Captain, Captain Jack, and if you came here seeking information about Barbossa I cannot help you. I would advise you mate to go get some rest and not believe everything you hear. Savvy? Maybe we should go for an amble on the deck." I was beginning to feel somewhat annoyed with the Whelp. "You look warm and flustered Will, I think you could use a walk."

"No Jack, I'm quite fine, thank you." I furrowed my brow with obvious concern. He was not acting like himself and I was about to contradict Will's objection when the door itself flew open and a large gust of wind blew in.

I turned to look at Jem. She had not moved an inch. The strong breeze blew into the room scattering papers and maps all around the table and the floor. The beads in my hair began to rattle and the noise was becoming louder and louder. I pushed Will out the door and immediately followed, quickly closing the door in order not to disturb my sleeping beauty.

"Jack, why would Pintel, Ragetti, Twiggs and Bosun say Barbossa isn't dead? What do they have to gain from it?"

The answer to the question silently hung in the air between us. "Well, it's evident, isn't it?" I cringed slightly and gave Will a slight smirk, waiting for him to tell me why it was.

Will looked at me confused. "NO."

I put my arm around his shoulder. "Well ya see, Jem saved them from the gallows. They told her they had information she was seeking. She must have asked them where Barbossa was buried, for my sake, I am sure. It seems they know about the treasure I am looking for and I would say they want in on the booty. They most likely told her they could show her where her father's remains are and that is why she has taken them on as her crew. I can see no other reason why she would have. Now, it has become evident they don't know a thing so they will go with the story that he is not dead. Brilliant I must say, even if I did not think of it meself. For how can you find a grave if there isn't one? They just built up a story for Jem to make her happy and to save their scrawny necks. In the long run it will make her mad and she will make them walk the plank in due time.

"Jack, no one has any proof he is dead." Will spoke somewhat louder than he had intended. "You shouldn't assume things before you know the whole truth."

"William, you're right, perhaps they do speak the truth but they are bloody pirates and I don't trust the lot of them. Do you? Nobody ever trusts me, why should I trust them?" I dropped my hand from Will shoulder. "Look at you, you don't even trust me." I looked deep into his dark brown eyes. "I think Jem's motley crew wants to put out to sea with me in order to get my piece of the map and maroon me on some spit of land again." I put my face smack into his and spoke candidly. "If ya think about it Will, no one has any proof he is alive either."

Will rolled his eyes and went to stand by the rail as I leaned against the wooden door of Jem's cabin. The clouds in the sky parted to reveal a full, bright moon. It lit up the sea. Closing my eyes and giving a heavy sigh, wondering when Will would retire for the night I looked back at him. "Will, I don't know---" I halted immediately upon seeing the image of Will.

"Oh, not good. Not Good." Retreating back into the shadows. I shook my head in disbelief. Will jumped and stared at me as I pointed at him with a quavering finger. Elucidated in the moonlight, Will moved his eyes down his body, reacting in almost the same manner as I.

Will's body had vanished. In Will's spot stood a familiarly gaunt, decayed body, clothed in filthy scraps of aged clothes. "Jack, I have no feeling in my body at all and—and I can't feel the wind against my face." Upon the impact of seeing his own bones staring back at him. Will began to shake and the bones began to clatter.

"You – you're - you look like Barbossa, Will!" I was now breathing heavy and my eyes were staring at him with pure terror. I know the color must have drained from my face and I was most likely the same color as Will's exposed bones. I leaned heavy on the door to keep myself from falling over in a dead faint.

Will finally found his voice. "What happened to me?" His voice cracked and then he became silent.

I shook my head wildly; still leaning on the door and feeling my legs slip out from under me. As I slowly watched, Will step into the shadows, regaining his original body. Curiously, Will stepped back into the moonlight and watched his shape transform before his very eyes. He continued this several times until I looked up at him from where I was now sitting.

"Stop it! Will, just stop it!"

Will realized I was close to breaking down and ended his examination of his body to come over to me. He reached out his arms to help me up but I shunned back.

"It isn't contagious." Will looked at me rather dejectedly.

"You don't know that, Will." I hoisted myself up to my feet. "You don't know anything about this! You don't even know when it started - Will, you're cursed!"

"That explains why I thought the apple and the rum were awful."

"How, how could this happen?" I glanced at Will and surveyed him from head to toe. "Will the last time you were in the cave did you take one?"

"Take what?"

"Did you take a bloody coin?"

Will was silent for a moment before answering. "No, I did not take one."

"Then how did this happen?" I threw my arms up in the air in despair. "How are we ever going to explain this to Lizzy?"

Will stepped into the moonlight again. He gazed over at me with his fleshless face. "Jack will you come here for a moment?"

"Will nothing personal but I think I'll decline to your request." I now put my hand on the latch of Jem's door. The moon was sinking into the western sky and the shadows were disappearing on the side of the ship.

"Will, we can't tell anyone your cursed, not even your wife. Knowing her she will somehow make this out to be my fault."

I reached for Will and I just missed him by inches. I was trying to pull him in from the moons glow but I could not bring myself to touch him. "Mate, if I were you I'd stay out of the moonlight. Let me put some thought to this situation and I promise ya I'll come up with something. Savvy?"

I gave him a quick glance and then looked up into the sky, it was a beautiful full moon. It was now illuminating the whole side of the ship and the ocean. I turned to go back into the cabin, not knowing what else to say to Will, or what to do. As I grasped the latch with my hand I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at Will anymore and for the first time in my life; I was at a loss for words. When I opened my eyes, my heart nearly stopped at what I saw.

Bones. There were bones. Not fingers. Bones wrapped around the doorknob. I turned to Will and I was now raising my shaking hands. I turned them over and saw the same thing as what was on top; skin-less, muscle-less bone, tattered clothes on my arms no feeling anywhere on my body. I remembered how those fingers had looked when I had removed a medallion from the chest those many years ago.

"Will!" I froze, my hands still held up into the air. "I am cursed too."

**XXXXXXX **

I was laying face down on my stomach in Jem's bed trying to shut out the memories of last night. I told Will there was nothing we could do about it and it was best to get out of the moonlight. I had my ideas of what was going on but I needed time to figure out what was happening and I had to come up with a solution.

I woke to find the gray light of morning shining in the window. Jem was already dressed for the day and was standing by the door. I got the impression she had just come in.

"Oh, you're awake, Jack." She said, seeing me lift my head from the pillow. "Captain Sparrow, the sun is high in the sky and I can't believe your still lying in that bed. Gibbs has been asking for you and so has William. I have to say Will does not look well. I think he is having problems with Elizabeth, or maybe the baby is keeping him awake." She gave a slight snigger, sauntered over to her desk and laid her weapons down. "If you're not sick Captain, I'd advise you to get your lazy arse out of the bed this instant before I join you and you won't see the light of this day." She winked at me as she sat down and looked over her charts. "We are closing in on Tortuga, are you ready to ride another horse?"

I glared at her and then immediately looked at my hands. The sweatiness of my own palms and the drum like beating of my heart were testimony to the unsettling effects of last night. I rolled over on my back and held my hands out in front of me, moving my fingers slowly through the air. Maybe it was just a dream. Yes, just a dream. Was I dead or was I alive?

Jem came over and grabbed my wrists as I was lying there examining my digits. I tightened my fingers into a fist and then looked up into Jem's dark loving, playful eyes. I wanted to tell her of the curse, but then again maybe it was a delusion of mine. I pulled my wrists from Jem's grip and sat up.

"Captain, have you been making a night of it. Are you inebriated? You look awful, your flushed, untidier than normal and your eyes are bloodshot."

Jem placed her hand on my forehead, I felt like screaming. I could not feel her touch. I had to do something. I closed my eyes and sighed slowly. "All right I'll get up, I must of consumed more rum last night then I should have."

I took her hand in my hand and held it tightly. I started to squeeze her hand. Unconsciously I was squeezing it so hard my nails dug into her and blood started to seep through me fingers. I was trying to feel it's warmth but I couldn't.

"Ouch! Jack please your hurting me." She yanked her hand from mine. "Forgive me for worrying about you Captain. I think it is time for you to head for The Pearl. Gibbs has been asking for you and so has the rest of the crew." She wrapped her hand with her bandana and looked at me scornfully. "You look…awful. Are you sick?"

I slowly climbed out of the bed, apologizing profusely for hurting her and constantly looking over my body and feeling myself to make sure I was truly there. "Jem does my body look the same to you. I mean do I appear gaunt pale and almost skeletal?"

Jem stood beside me and hesitatingly placed her arms around my neck. "Really Jack you are acting stranger then usual. Your body is to die for. You are drop dead gorgeous. Captain you are just as beautiful, er handsome, as the first day I set eyes on ya." She smiled, smacked me on the buttocks and went back to her desk, shaking her head and giving me a sideways glance.

I continued to look at myself and I even stood in front of the mirror. I felt strange but I did look normal. Sucking in my stomach and pulling myself upright I did notice I was firm and trim. I stood there for a while twisting my lean body back and forth. I then ran my hands through my thick dark hair, trying not to envision myself without skin. I drew my brow together and bared my golden teeth.

"Grrr." I said to my reflection.

"Jack?" Jem looked at me and started to laugh. " I have seen you intoxicated before, but this is ridiculous. Stop that right now or I will have you tested for rabies. I think you may have a touch of something and you should lay low for the day. Go back to bed Luv, and I'll bring ya something to eat."

"No Jem, thank ya for your concern but I'm not hungry and rest won't help. Fresh sea air will take care of me." I finished dressing pulled on my boots and placed my hat on my head. I was beginning to feel slightly self-conscious as Jem kept on staring at me. I kissed her on the top of her head and went for the door.

As I reached for the knob I quickly turned around. "Jem, before I go I would like you to ask Pintel, Twiggs, Bosun and Ragetti to meet me in my cabin on The Pearl. It is imperative I talk to them. I would also like to have you and Mr. Turner present. There is something you have to know. Savvy?"

Jem, placed the papers down that she held and then looked at me seriously. "Jack we have to talk before you gather up my motley crew. After your announcement last night I had to know. I sought out Ragetti early this morning and asked him flat out about my father. I had so many mixed emotions last night and I had to find out the truth."

Jem stood up straight, walked over to the window and looked out on the horizon for a few short moments. "You didn't kill him. Jack you didn't kill him, but you wounded him. You wounded him badly. It did take a while for him to recover, and his mind left him for awhile."

Suddenly, I saw again in memory that last scene. I had seen the bullet go in him. I had seen the blood and the sudden red stain that darkened the fabric of his shirt and his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Jack, are you listening to me? You didn't kill Captain Barbossa you didn't kill my father. He is alive and I have to say I am---" She turned and ran over to me throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me hard. She then grabbed my shoulders and swirled me around with her causing me to stubble backwards and fall on the bed. "I am sooo happy. My father, my daddy, he is alive and I do want to go see him. I want to hold him and hug him and tell him how much I have missed him. Jack he is my father and I know he must think of me. I am his daughter, his flesh and blood." She became quite, looked straight at me and then averted her gaze around the room. "Only nobody knows where Barbossa is."

To her puzzlement I didn't seem shocked or surprised. Will warned me of this. I shook my head as I tried to look at her; the morning sun was striking-spars from her shinny buttons on her jacket and her hair was glistening in the passionate glow. She was so beautiful the light blinded me and I had to gather my composure.

"I know Jem. Well, I think I know. No it can't be. No Jem your father is dead. He has to be."

"No Jack he doesn't. He isn't. I believe Ragetti." She climbed on my lap and pushed me down on the bed.

A cold feeling crept over my body; despite the fact the suns warm rays were now hitting the bed and heating the room. "I'm not sure I'd believe them Jem." I was now pinned down on the bed and Jem was straddling my waist and looking down into my face. "But then again some things have occurred that could certainly change my mind."

"Like what?" Jem questioned as she started to unbutton my shirt.

I chewed my lowered lip, eyeing her reluctantly. I took a deep breath and before I could answer Jem jumped back and grabbed a rag from the table.

"Jack your bleeding will you stop biting you lip? It must hurt you idiot."

I stopped biting; she sat down next to me and put the cloth to my lip. I saw the blood but I could not sense I was biting myself or taste the blood. I took the cloth and stood up slowly looking at her and then became terribly aware of everything I had lost. I couldn't feel her. Damn, I couldn't even feel myself. "Jem I must go, please report to me within the hour and bring your men with you."

"Jack before you meet with my crew I think I should tell you something odd that they and I did last night before you came. I know you want the other half of the map. I also know you want my father's remains or as you put it his hat. You know Luv I would do almost anything for you." She stood up took the rag from me and handed me a bottle of rum. She grabbed herself one and took a swig. "Jack, I will not let you sink my ship and I won't let you dominate me but I will help you and I will love you, always."

She went over to the far corner of the room and pulled out a rather large ornate bowl.

"Jack I called Twiggs, Bosun, Ragetti and Pintel in here yesterday to seek information for you. You told me you would get the treasure with or without my help so I figured I would help. I know you tricked and practically threatened poor William to come with you in order to get information from me, really Jack you wouldn't take Will's head."

Jem placed the large bowl very carefully on the table and removed the cover that was on it. I could see there was some sort of dark liquid in it.

"Jack, William and I are very close and I do confide in him, probably more so than I should. I have seen the error of my ways. You are the one I should share everything with, hence I will start now and tell you everything I know."

I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes on her. I was beginning to feel very uneasy and I knew what ever I was about to hear was not going to be good. I looked at the bottle of rum and by habit took a large gulp but it did not satisfy me. "Go ahead Jem, tell me. Tell me what you know and what you and your crew did." I sat myself in the large desk chair and attentively gave all my attention to her and the mysterious bowl.

"Jack, yesterday Pintel and Ragetti told me that my father was dead." She cringed slightly and looked into my dark eyes. "Obviously, they lied and I will square with them later but if you think about it they did come clean and told me the truth this morning."

Jem gave me a questionable smile and continued. "However, they told me they were not sure of his burial spot but they had heard stories and yes, they would help me, us, if they could have a share in the Treasure of Reverie. As you have always claimed the crew always has an equal share in the spoils so I agreed, if they helped us and they were true to their word they could have a share. Well, Jack yesterday was the day my father had died and strange things can happen on the anniversary of a death."

Jem plunged her hands down into the bowl and pulled from it two Aztec Medallions, they were dripping with blood. I sat up straight in the chair and began to choke on the tasteless rum I had just consumed.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?" I shot up out of the chair and reached for them. She pulled them back with haste.

"Not so fast Captain Sparrow."

"Jem answer me now!" I drew my lip back and looked into the bowl. "My god, whose blood is this? Jem what have you been up too?"

"Jack this is what I call the Well of Death. It tells you who is alive and who is not. In this bowl is a mixture of yours and Williams's blood along with the two medallions you and he tossed into the chest those many years ago. I got them from Bosun yesterday afternoon before you arrived. He told me in order to find my father's body I had to call upon the Heathen Gods who put the curse on the coins. We had to perform a blood ritual and we needed the blood of the last ones who touched the coins. It was a toss up of who was the last, so we needed the blood of William and you."

I now looked at her in total disbelief. My eyes were large and filled with terror and my mouth was wide open. I was beginning to feel slightly faint. "Jem, you did not take my blood." I examined myself for any fresh wounds and William said nothing about this to me last night." I narrowed my eyes, and my voice took on a sinister tone. "Where did you get the blood?"

I was now standing in front of Jem and jerked her roughly towards me. She pulled back, and slapped me hard. I did not flinch since I couldn't feel it. "Jack I told you, I will not be dominated by you or any man. I did this for you. Just sit down and let me finish."

Jem stepped back a few inches. She did not want me grabbing at her again. "These medallions were in the possession of my father's monkey Jack. You were right you were the last to see my father but his faithful friend his companion must have gone back and pulled these out of the chest. Why he did, still remains a mystery, you see he isn't talking." Jem gave a slight laugh.

Looking at me and seeing I was not amused she lowered her eyes to the bloody bowl. "Why? Why you ask. I'll tell you why." I was almost screaming. "The monkey was told to take them out by his master, Barbossa, so he could get revenge on William and I. This seems to be a common characteristic with you Barbossa's"

"Jack not everything is about you and my father." She rolled her eyes and picked up a sketch she had been working on. "Many months after the fight in the cave Bosun told me he and some of the crew had escaped the clutches of the Royal Navy and they took refuge in Tortuga. They heard talk of a man named Daniel Bone. He was an old pirate and a good friend of Barbossa's. They also heard Danny had half of a map and my father had the other. They like you, decided to go after the treasure so they sought him out. Half a map was better than no map they concluded. They found good old Danny. He had been horribly injured and he talked nonsense. He was said to have been in the sun to long and his mind was numbed with too much alcohol. He told them he knew nothing of a map. Obviously he lied, since you got it." Jem smiled at me.

"I can only imagine how you got it, I know Pirate. Well, as you can surmise this did not go over very well with Boson and he threatened to kill Danny. He instead of giving them the map gave them my father's monkey, Jack, whom I have to say, did go to my bother Jeffery. I do remember the first time Jeffery met Elizabeth he had the monkey on his shoulder. Jeffery was never as fond of the little guy as my father was." Jem walked over to me and ran her fingers through my hair, and gently shut my opened mouth.

"That Luv, is a different story but as far as Danny he claimed he found an apple floating in the cove and when he picked it up there was a monkey attached to it. Yes, it was Jack and he had those medallions clutched in his tiny paw. Now how the monkey got there nobody knows but Pintel, Ragetti and Bosun, like the pirates they are, took Jack and the medallions from Danny. They finally believed that Daniel did not possess half of the map, since he had told them of Jack and the medallions. You should consider yourself lucky darling. Danny let you have the map."

"Lass, I paid a hefty sum to Daniel for that piece of parchment and he never once spoke of Barbossa or his monkey to me. Please Jem tell me of this, Well of Death and what type of ritual you did."

Jem sat down on my lap and stared into my bloodshot kohl rimmed eyes. "Jack I took some blood from Kat and from Bill. Since your blood flows in her and Will's flows in his sons, I was told it would work."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "What would work?"

"Jack, please, I am trying to tell you. I did not have to take the blood from either one of you. You see I was trying to find out the truth for you but I did not want to get your hopes up. Like I said, Will and I are close but he does tend to confide in you. He has the tendency of being to honest and he is a very poor liar. I figured I would get the truth from my men and then tell you all." She pulled her sleeve up and showed me a large slash across her arm. "I also had to add some of my blood since I was looking for my father's bones."

I grabbed her arm and observed the nasty wound. She pulled away and replaced her sleeve to where it was previously.

"I mixed the blood of all involved and then placed the medallions into it. I was told I had to call upon the gods who cursed the coins. When I dropped them in the bowl the blood became a pool of bright colors and a serpent rose out of it. A coldness filled our bones and a voice filled the room. Jack, it was one of the most frightening experiences I have ever lived through. Pintel, Ragetti Twigs and Bosun were frozen with fear. It was horrible yet fascinating at the same time. It said, 'The captain of the pirates for whom you seek, is a man by the name of Barbossa and his ship is The Black Pearl, he himself was feared throughout the Caribbean Sea. Finding the chest and taking the coins was his downfall and we set a curse upon him to torment him and his crew. Two broke the curse and the pirates now live. The body you seek I cannot find, but you have made the gods happy for now the curse lives on and revenge will be sought. Your answers will come to you tonight. Wait and you shall see.'

"Jem, can you not see, are you blind! They knew Barbossa needed Will's and my blood to curse us. Ragetti and his mates have known all along Barbossa was not dead. They had no intentions of helping you find his body. They have known where he is and he put them up to this wicked task. They are here only to get the map I am seeking in Tortuga and they will take it to Barbossa."

Jem shook her head. "Jack Sparrow, are you that insecure that you truly believe my father is after your map?" She tilted her head and looked into my face. "What do you mean by curse us? I did not put a curse on you or anyone, I performed a blood ritual to find my father's body."

I slapped myself in the head, rolled my eyes back into their sockets and started to curse. "I can't believe I have been such a fool. Once again your father has taken away my possessions. I should have known he was behind it all. Oh he is good…he is very good. He is evil and he must die. I swear I will get even." I looked into Jem's eyes and deep into her soul. "Jem I vow I will kill your father and I must have those medallions. Hand them over to me, NOW!"

Jem shivered and climbed off my lap. "Jack, why must you always jump to conclusions like that? My father is not after you and if he is indeed alive he is not well. You must promise me you will not kill him. Promise me Jack!" Jem glared at me with fire in her eyes.

"Jem, give me the medallions."

"Jack Sparrow, I will not give you anything when you are in such a fowl mood and being extremely domineering. If you can't promise me that you will not harm my father I will not give you the medallions. Savvy?"

I held my hands up as if I surrendered. "So did ya get your answer or not? Did ya find out where he was? Did ya crew help ya?" I had to answer her question with a question for I was not about to make a promise I knew I could not keep.

Her eyes took on a humble glow and she knelt beside me. "The colors dissipated and the serpent vanished. The room became warm again. After that we were all out of sorts so we all started to drink rum. Bosun, Pintel, Twiggs and Ragetti were more than happy to drink."

I rolled my eyes. "Why does that not surprise me Luv?"

"As you observed we all became rather drunk. We could not believe what had happened. I had heard of curses and spells and of the Heathen Gods but to actually witness this. Jack my heart almost stopped." Jem placed her hand on her heart and dramatically swooned back and forth.

"While we were drinking I had to bathe Bill and get him back to his crib before Elizabeth realized he was missing. The water was already there from Kat who had bathed earlier. You will notice her ears are now pierced and she does have a slight wound on her arm, I accidentally slipped with my knife. I needed more blood then her ears would provide."

She kissed me softly on the lips. "I'm sorry Jack, for hurting your daughter but like I said, I did it for you, for us. I'm sure I will be hearing something from Elizabeth. That is probably why Will is looking so poorly today." She ran her fingers down my chest and stopped when she reached my waist and the laces of my breeches.

"After me crew left I myself had to wash. You came early my trusty friend and Ragetti had to give me warning so I could place the blood in a safe place. You see the medallions had to soak and if the blood had been discarded I would never have received my answer."

Jem smiled at me and began to unlace my breeches. The gleam in her eyes were that of a child's on Christmas morning getting ready to dive into her stocking that was hung by the chimney with care. I grasped her hand, not wanting to stop her but I had too. "So my dear, did you receive your answer?"

"Yes, last night in a dream the serpent came to me and told me I saved the life of my captain, my friend. He owes me his life and all that he can give me." She smiled at me wickedly. "So my captain, my friend. What can you give me?" She opened her eyes wide and gave me a seductive smile.

I pulled her close to me and hid my head in her bosoms. "Jem, I love you and I know, I really do know you love me and you did what you did for me." I pulled back and looked into her dark innocent eyes. "Jem, my darling, you will have to make a choice. Pintel, Ragetti, Twiggs and Bosun are all under the command of Captain Barbossa. They tricked you my pet and everything you did was for the wrong Captain, the wrong friend."

**A/N **As you can see Barbossa is causing troubles for Jack again and he isn't even around. Thanks for the previous reviews. I love reading your comments. Let me know what you all think or I will have to send The Heathen Gods after you. **R/R**

_TA for now, Lovely Raven Sparrow._


	5. The Medallions

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer: **All major characters belong to Disney the rest belong to Lovely Raven Sparrow.

**The Medallions**

I eventually pulled myself away from Jem. It was hard for her to let me go but it was easy for me. She was confused, bewildered, angry and completely annoyed with me. She did not understand what I spoke of and she felt all I wanted was revenge on her father. Well, she was right, I couldn't fault her that. She could not fathom the idea that I was not glad he was still alive. I told her everything would become clear when evening came. She would see right through me, I was certain of that. I had made up my mind, showing Jem the truth about Will and I would have a greater impact.

I left the Silent Falcon and swung over to the Black Pearl via some lose rigging. I should tell Jem about that, I thought as I let go of the rope. Of course, I had other things on my mind. It was now late afternoon and the clouds were low and gray, heavy with rain. It had been raining since mid-morning. There were pools of water lying on the deck and the dripping from the drenched sails and riggings was nearly as incessant as the rain itself.

I pulled out my spyglass looking for land. I knew we were close to Tortuga but there was no sign of land. I scanned the horizon and I could see nothing but the wide expanse of the sea.

It felt like evening was falling too soon and I knew Gibbs would be livid that once again he was the one who had to oversee the crew and their duties.

Will came up from behind. "You. Sparrow."

I turned around slowly not quite sure I was ready to face him. "Eh," I pushed my hat back and gazed at him. "Yes, Mr. Turner."

"Well it's nice of you to make a full appearance today." Will spoke and gave me a slight smile while looking around to make sure nobody else was in earshot.

I looked at him and I could tell he hadn't had much sleep. He looked worse then he did the night before but he at least was with skin and clothes. "Ah William so I see ya haven't lost ya sense of humor. Have you heard any good ghost stories?" I gave him my golden grin.

Will came up close and looked into my face. "Jack I'm not amused, did you find out what happened? Why are we—cursed? Please Jack I can't hide this from Elizabeth forever and I can't lie to her. I may be a pirate but I am not a liar and I won't start now! Elizabeth is up in arms. She wants to go home. She wants Kat, Bill and myself to go with her. It appears Bill has been injured. Someone or something attacked my son with a knife. The odd thing is, they cleaned him and bandaged him after they cut him." Will grasped me by the shoulders. "Jack what do you know about this? What did you do?"

I pushed Will backwards and stared at him. "William I have done nothing and neither have you. This is the doing of Barbossa, his crew and the Heathen Gods, who put the curse on the Aztec Gold."

Will tilted his head and stared at me in disbelief. "Jack, you told me Barbossa was dead, Jem is over looking the crew and I have not touched the gold. I couldn't sleep at all last night." He eyed me from head to toe. "Obviously you did not have any problems, but of course you didn't have a crying baby yelling in your ear. Bill couldn't sleep either and Elizabeth did not understand why I wouldn't take him out on the deck and walk with him. Jack, you of all people know I can't lie. She can read me like a book. She has known me for most of my life and she knows when there is something wrong with me."

"William if it makes ya feel better Lad, tell her the truth, tell her you are cursed. I'd say you might feel better but," I prodded him in the chest with my long stiff fingers. "I'm not sure how well Lizzy will take it. I wouldn't want to face her without any skin. Ya know she will accuse ya of being up to no good. Ya pirate blood got ya into trouble again. She has quite a heavy hand but you won't feel it when it lands on ya." I turned to go to the helm then I looked back at Will. "I'll be informing Jem tonight of the curse. You can have the fine Mrs. Turner join us. I have discovered the truth of our blight and I do plan to get us back to normal, or whatever passes as such. We will go to the Isle De Muerta and place the two misplaced coins back into the chest of Cortez. We will then chain the bloody chest to a cannon and send it down into oblivion so as no one will ever find it again. Savvy?" I headed off for the helm and mister Gibbs.

"Jack how did this happen? What misplaced coins?" Will chased after me and slid into me due to the wet deck. "I need to know more. Don't just brush me off. I am not like the rest of your crew. I am not a simpleton Jack and I refuse to be treated as one." Will grasped my arm and turned me around abruptly, "Jack, this is horribly wrong and it has to be fixed and fixed now!"

"William don't you think if I could do something now, I would? Curses Will, let me take care of what I can now and that would be me ship and me crew."

Gibbs sauntered up with his flask and gazed at William and I as we were arguing. "I'd say something's wrong." Gibbs was now glaring at me. "Did ya sleep well Captain? As ya can see the sun is near to setting." He then looked at Will. "You mate look terrible, you obviously didn't sleep at all. Between the two of ya, your sorry lots. You are letting your woman use their feminine wiles on ya and letting your duties slack. I told ya it was bad luck to have women on board but nobody wants to listen. Captain I know Jem is considerate, kind, loving and----"

"Gibbs that's enough! I patted him on the shoulder and tried to make my way around him. "I don't need ya to point out Jem's good aspects. I know them, all of them." I surveyed the deck seeing that the rigging was taught and most of the men were occupied and not drunk. I smiled at Gibbs. "As you can see, I'm on deck now and if you wish to retire or go to the galley so be it."

"Captain, I'm sorry." Gibbs grumbled. "I just meant to say I know Jem is clever and I admit she has many good qualities, but she is a Barbossa."

I rolled my eyes and flung my arms up in the air. "Why, why does everybody feel they have to remind me of that?" I pulled my hat down over my face and stormed off to the helm.

Gibbs was not finished with me and he was hot on my heels, followed by William whom also was not finished with me.

"Jack." Gibbs kept on talking. "She is ruthless, she is trouble. I've seen her in meetings with Pintel and Ragetti. You know there is no good in that two-some. Why not leave her The Silent Falcon and Barbossa's men? Let her bring trouble to them, they will rue it soon enough. Let her go Captain. It will be best for you and for her." Gibbs stood his ground as he grabbed the helm and looked into my blank eyes. "Are you listening Captain?"

I stood at the helm and surveyed the horizon. "Mr. Gibbs, I need that woman more than you know and I can't discard her crew at the moment. They will get their just dues. Now please Joshaemee, I need to be alone."

"Woman they are just bad luck." Gibbs took a swig from his flask and looked at Will. "I heard you saying you're cursed. Well, that's what woman do. Especially that Miss Elizabeth, she has a temper that I wouldn't want to face. Ya should have never said I do when the minister asked you lad. It is ever the way, seven times out of ten, when a man curses there is a woman involved. Mark my words gentleman, I'd bet ya you can't deny it?"

I looked at Gibbs and almost laughed because I couldn't deny it. I raised my eyes on Will and he just placed his face into his hands and moaned. "Mr. Gibbs you have no idea. No idea at all."

I smiled at Will. "Are you sorry you married the Lass?" Not waiting for an answer I looked up and noted the clouds were growing darker. "If the weather stays bad there won't be any moon tonight, and there will be no reason for you to hide William." The sky was filled with gray and it was turning to an angry black. I turned from Will to talk to Gibbs. "Mate your right about Jem, she is a fine girl. She shows no mercy and I should consider her dangerous. I have faith in her that she could destroy her crew and perhaps some would die. She could certainly divide them, split them, and create havoc among them. Aye, they would argue over her because of her and about her. Some would betray others because of her; some would die because of her. Hell, Will and I almost did." I placed my arm around Gibbs's shoulders. "By all means, I should let her go so she can destroy them and I can save my sorry soul."

"Aye Captain you have come to your senses. I guess it would be better if she were ugly, then it would be easier to give her up but you don't have to worry about that lass, she is a fighter. Captain you'll save yourself much and cost them more."

I heard steps behind me. I released my grip on Gibbs and turned to find Katheryn standing there. She had come over from the Falcon and by the looks of her she had been crying.

"Kat, darling are you not well, has somebody hurt you? Has one of Jem's men harmed you?" I had many thoughts running through my head. Lord, Commodore Norrington told me this would happen. He claimed pirates are a vile lot and they would eventually hurt my daughter. "Ah those bilge rats, I'll kill them. Every last one of them." My hand went to my sword. "Tell me who it was and I will punish him. They may be on Jem's ship but they sail under my command. I will tend to them."

"Captain." Kat spoke, up over my ranting. "Why is it you always have to resort to violence?"

"Pirate." I spread my arms open and bowed.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. I was taken back and felt as if Elizabeth was standing in front of me. She called me captain instead of father or Jack. I eyed her. "Lass, answer my question and don't question me. Who hurt you?"

"Nobody hurt me and you don't have to go eliminate anyone!" She raised her voice at me and then shied back. She frowned at Gibbs and then worked her eyes back over to me. "You wouldn't do that to Jem would you? I thought you—you--loved her, but then again I thought---you loved me too."

I pushed my hat back and glared at her. "Kat to some men woman are something to be taken and then cast aside. I would hope you know me better than that Luv. No Kat, Jem is my life and so are you. Believe it or not Luv. You will have to square with that someday. Jem, she is like my Pearl and I will always want her at my side. That is as long as she wants to be at **my** side. If she is to cause havoc she will do it with me. No my pet, I will not be leaving Jem, nor you. Not now, not ever."

Gibbs removed his hand from the helm. "Captain, Jem Barbossa will be your downfall."

"Gibbs I do not need you contradicting me or Jem." I narrowed my dark eyes on him and dared him to say another bad word about her.

"I'm just trying to look after you." He looked at Kat. "Young woman are bad luck too. You'll be your father's ruin also." He headed for the galley grumbling under his breath.

I secured the helm by use of a rope. I folded my arms around my elbows and looked at Kat curiously. "Well Kat, is it me you wish to speak to or maybe you'd rather exchange a few words with Will? He is after all the one you wish to be your guardian."

Will, who had been to my surprise, standing silently and patiently to my left, hit me hard in the shoulder and looked fiercely at me. "Jack, your daughter has come to you. Can you not see she is troubled? Stop being so childish and listen to her. Jack, not everything that goes on around here is directed at you. Are you really that daft or should I say paranoid?"

I frowned at Will. He was beginning to sound like Jem. Before I retaliated on him, I looked at Kat closer. "Kat have you had an accident?" I nodded at the handkerchief wrapped around her hand.

"Yes, she said, ah …no I mean…it is nothing." She looked into Will's soft, caring brown eyes. "Will, please don't tell mother. She is already furious at me for letting Jem pierce my ears and then I played with it-- even though she told me not to. I don't know where it came from but it was so cute and it wanted to play." She flushed red as she stood staring at her hand.

"Kat I can't lie to your mother." Will pulled his head back and looked at me. "Me? I'm honest. And an honest man can be trusted to be honest. I am tired of ever body asking me to lie. Why is it nobody around here can be honest? Kat, you are definitely Jack's daughter."

I rolled my eyes but had to smile at Will's remark. "Luv what is it you amused yourself with that Will has to be quiet about?"

Will moaned and glared at me.

"Honestly Will, are you saying that my daughter is dishonest? If so then she can be very predictable and won't do anything incredibly stupid."

Will threw his arms up in frustration. "Where is it written that a pirate has to be dishonest? I'd be willing to wager my father was an honest man."

I grinned. "You mean pirate. He was an honest pirate."

Will huffed as he looked at Kat and then at me. "Jack, you have to tell me what is going on. I'm not going to budge until you tell me. I will not tell tales to Elizabeth."

I looked at him. "Will you have no worries then mate?" I just couldn't resist, I tilted my head and I gave him the widest grin I could. "Dead men tell no tales."

"Captain Sparrow that is not even half way funny. You know Jack, if you were not in the same situation as I and my sword could actually harm you, I would draw it now and run you threw."

"You can't beat me Will. Dead or alive." I taunted him.

Will dropped his hand to the hilt of his sword. "I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back, especially if you don't cheat and even if you do! But we all know you are incapable of a fair fight."

"You impugn my honor Lad? I would say the Whelp is threatening me, wouldn't you Kat?" I smiled at her and then pulled my sword. "May the best man win."

Will pulled his sword and impaled me. I staggered backwards. Kat jumped back and she began to yell at the top of her lungs.

"Will NO! You—you killed my father!"

"That's interesting." I looked down at the sword that was now deep into my chest. I in turn impaled Will. "Sorry I couldn't resist it mate."

Kat dropped to the deck. She had fainted and hit the wood hard. We both pulled our swords out of one another simultaneously and continued to fence.

"Jack just surrender." Will laughed. He was having a good time and I was also. Before long we had a large audience and we had to stop when Jem threw herself in-between us.

"Both of you are idiots. You. Sparrow. You call yourself captain? And Turner, I truly thought you were above all this. I can't believe you would pull a sword on Jack let alone in front of Katheryn. Can you not see that Kat is hurt, she is upset and petrified?"

We both smiled at each other and then looked over at Katheryn who was now sitting with her head between her knees. She looked at the both of us, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. William and I had managed to scare the crape out of her. I am sure everything that had befallen in front of her was completely unbelievable.

Jem slapped the both of us. "She does not need the clueless duo to fight each other to the death or what ever you were doing. Now both of you, step aside or I will kill ya both myself and don't either one of you put it past me."

I placed my sword back into its sheath. Will did the same as he growled teasingly at me. I whispered into Jem's ear. "Luv I don't have to worry about ya killing me you already have."

She turned to me and pointed her sword at my neck. Will's eyes widened as he watched her. Will grabbed the sword from Jem's hand and looked at me. "Jack why did you have to say that?" He then handed Jem her sword. "Jem, how nice to see you." He slowly backed away giving Jem her space. "So Jem can I thank you for the tight spot Jack and I are in at the moment?"

Jem put her weapon away and looked towards Will. "I have no bloody idea Mr. Turner. It seems our captain has his own ideas and tactics. Perhaps when he is ready, he will share his thoughts with us." She turned and grabbed my chin in her hand. "Jack, I will deal with you later."

"Is that a threat or a promise Luv?" I pulled away from her tight fingers.

She turned her attention to Kat. "You better let me have a look at that."

I could see the blood stain on the cloth spreading. I approached Kat. She pulled back in horror and leaned into Jem. Jem took Kat to my cabin and I followed. I truly wanted Kat to know that I was concerned about her.

Jem sat Kat down on one of my more comfortable chairs and she knelt down beside her. Kat eventually let Jem expose the injury, with some reluctance. Jem looked into Kat's pale face. "It's not serious little bird, but it is unusual."

I looked down at her hand, "That looks like an animal bite." I said incredulously while I tossed Elizabeth's belongings off my bed. I had said she could take over the cabin and she had. It was a mess. I grabbed a wet garment off a line Elizabeth had strung across the room to hang her laundry. "Here Jem, you can clean the abrasion with this."

I tossed he some wet stockings and Jem took them without hesitation. The injury was a small semicircle of puncture wounds in the webbing between her thumb and forefinger. Kat winced as Jem squeezed the flesh around it, meaning to cleanse the sore by bleeding before binding it.

"Kat, your father is right. It does look like an animal bite. Is it?"

"Yes," Kat said softly. "A monkey bite."

"Monkey?" Jem looked at Kat and smiled. Her eyes gleamed with delight. "Really, there is a monkey on board? You have to take me to him. Is he cute, is he playful."

Kat smiled. "Why yes Jem he is-----"

"Monkey!" I turned from Elizabeth's mess and grabbed Kat's hand. "You mean there is a disgusting flea-ridden beast on my ship!" I burst out. "Kat tell me where he is, we must dispose of it. Undoubtedly the animal is diseased!"

Kat looked at me in horror and pulled her hand away. "Why aren't you dead? I saw William kill you."

I looked down at my body. "Who says I'm not dead my pet?"

Jem rolled her eyes as she smacked me in the thigh and stood up. "Wonderful bedside manner Captain. Ah, I forgot you detest animals." She grabbed two bottles of rum. She tossed one at me and she uncorked hers. "Jack I don't think you need worry. As long as it isn't rabid, that is." Jem tossed her long locks back and laughed.

"Rabid?" Kat went quite pale. "Do you think it could be?"

Jem gathered her composure and looked at the frightened child. "No Kat. I was just fooling. Really you will be fine." She knelt down next to her again and dumped some of the alcohol on her wound. She placed the bottle down and proceeded to wrap her hand with some clean cloth. "Kat, where is the little darling now?"

I threw my hat and jacket down on the now cleaned off bed. "I would say the monkey is sick, nothing would surprise me especially if it is, Jack." I glared down at Jem. "Tell me my pet, how did the monkey get on **my** ship? Did your motley crew bring him abound and they saw fit not to inform the captain?"

Jem looked at me with shock and hurt in her eyes. She stood up and literally pushed me onto the bed as the unopened bottle of rum flew out of my hand. "Captain Sparrow you are a fine one for throwing around accusations. You have claimed my crew is crooked, they have betrayed me, they are under the command of my father for whom you say is dead."

She threw her hands up in the air and she pushed me down against the mattress. She placed both her hands on either side of my head and looked into my eyes. She reminded me of a preying mantis getting ready to bite her male's head off. "Jack listen close. I have no idea where the monkey came from. I have not seen it. It appears your daughter found it and she was told to leave it alone by her mother. Well, guess what? She didn't. I'm not surprised. Are you? Don't bother answering me cause I really don't care. I'll take care of Kat since you seem to have the charm of a snake tonight. Why don't you go tend to Pintel, Ragetti and the rest of my scum, as you would call them? The mood you have acquired will clearly get your point across that you are a real----"

A loud banging sound on the door made all three of us jump. Jem climbed off of me and went back to Kat.

"Oh please if it is mother. Don't let her know Jack bit me. Please Jem."

"Kat just calm down Luv, your mother wouldn't be knocking, she would just come in and I know your father is an animal." She looked at me and stuck her tongue out. "But she would never believe he bit you."

Kat looked at Jem and she looked at my expression and she started to laugh. If Kat were not in the room I would have taken Jem right then and there. She does have a way with the child and she sure knows how to get to me. It was hard being mad at her. Gibbs was probably right; Jem Barbossa almost certainly would be the ruin of me.

Kat's laughing made the whole scene less tense. She realized Jem spoke the truth and Elizabeth would not knock, she would just enter. After all, this was her's and William's quarters for the present time.

I stood up from the bed. I walked past Kat and ruffled her hair. "Don't put it past me Luv. I'd bite ya in a second." I walked over to the door and yanked it open to find four filthy pirates, Pintel, Ragetti, Bosun and Twiggs standing there.

"Ello Captain." Pintel's eyes were glaring at me. Mister Turner told us that you wanted to see us. He smiled and pushed his way in, followed by the others. "Ello Jem, we were told we would find you here also."

Pintel then walked over to Kat and ran his hands down her curly raven locks. "Ello poppet, I was not informed you would be here. She is a pretty little strumpet Sparrow, even if she is yours."

I grabbed Pintel by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back a good two feet. "Mate she has a name and don't you ever touch her again or you won't have a hand to touch with."

"My apologies sir. I didn't know." He stepped away and hid behind Jem for protection.

"Kat darling, will you please excuse us." I placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to my body. "There is some business I must tend too and it would be best if you were not present, it most likely will get ugly."

I looked at Pintel and it took all the strength in me not to put my fist into his face. I looked back down at me sweet daughter. "If you could Luv, find William and send him to me."

Kat looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and smiled. It felt good to see her smiling at me again. "Aye Captain, what ever you want."

Kat instantly jumped up gave me a hesitant hug and headed for the door. She looked at Pintel and the rest of the filth. She then ran back over to Jem and threw her arms around her neck and embraced her hard. "Please Jem, don't let my father leave you with those disgusting creatures. I know Captain Sparrow is an egotistically, self-centered individual but he, in his own odd way, really does love you."

She kissed Jem on the check. "Thank you Jem, for being you and for being my friend. I know I can trust you and you can always make me laugh when things are looking bleak. Please what ever happens between the two of you." She looked over at me. "Remember he does love you. Please, always remember that." She pulled herself away from Jem and left the room. "Well, Captain." Bosun leaned against the door as Kat left. "You wished to speak to us? Have we earned your trust now that we have told OUR Captain the truth of her father? Will you now tell us where the map is that will lead us to the Treasure of Reverie?" 

I breathed a deep sigh and looked at Jem. "Really Luv, I wish you had not shared everything with them."

I snarled at Bosun, "I won't tell anything to betrayers. I know you and your miscreant mates have been in contact with Captain Barbossa, and you have indeed, finally told Jem the truth. You all should have hung by your necks and Jem should never have saved you." I walked over to the window and saw that the cloud covering was lifting and the moon was coming out. "How Barbossa survived I don't know and I'd be willing to wager you bilge rats don't either. I would say he has made an accord with the devil and you are his instruments. Yes, he is playing you well." I glanced over my shoulder at the mangy lot of them and gave them my golden grin. Bosun pushed himself from the door and took several threatening steps towards me and then stopped. "You know nothing, Captain Sparrow, you are just fishing for information." I put my finger up to my lips and then walked over to Jem placing my arm around her lean shoulders. "If ya do know where Barbossa is," I raised my hand in his direction and pointed at him with my forefinger, "and I have the uneasy feeling ya do, it would be wise of you to tell his daughter where she can find him. I know she would like to catch up on old times and he like the wonderful pirate he is can share with her the whereabouts of his half of the map. You see gentleman, without his half mine is justifiable useless." Pintel, Ragetti and Twiggs stepped away from Jem and backed up next to Bosun. I smiled. "Jem do you see how they cower from me. Do you know why?" I looked towards the window and I could see the moon now shinning on the rough waves. "Yes, my pet, they shy away because they know I speak the truth and they also know I am cursed." Jem looked at them and then at me. "Fine Jack, your cursed. You keep on telling me that and someday I will believe it. Why shouldn't this be the day?" She raised her eyebrows at me in disbelief. "Luv, if you believe you are cursed then I will go along with you." "Jem, thanks to your men, your father and inadvertently you Luv, I am not among the living but I cannot die." I looked at the doubting Jem. "You see my dear it is imperative you give me those medallions or young William Turner and I will be living under the curse your father lived under for ten long years." 

Jem looked into my face and she saw the seriousness in my eyes. She looked at Ragetti who was the dumbest and the easiest of the men to get information out of.

"I'd advise you men to take care or your fortunes and watch your backs," Jem spoke and walked towards them. "If Captain Sparrow speaks the truth and you did indeed deceive me I will kill each and everyone of you? Gentlemen if you have gone behind my back I swear you will rue the day you were born. Once Barbossa knows that his beloved daughter and Captain Jack Sparrow are together and we have an equal share in everything, I am sure he will wish to meet with me. That is, if he is everything I have heard he is." I laughed. "Jem darling that depends on who you are listening too and whom you believe." She flashed her dark eyes at me and I held my hands up. "Sorry Luv." Jem weaved her way between Twiggs and Bosun and then stopped in front of Pintel. "We will be pulling into Tortuga soon and the four of you will not be leaving with us unless you tell me the location of my father and the map." 

Bosun pulled his gun and pointed it at Jem. "Begging your pardon missy but I don't think Captain Barbossa will be taking orders from you."

Jem looked at him and shook her head. "Put it away Bosun, killing me won't get you the treasure and I am sure it will anger my father."

Pintel snorted. "Ya missy, he won't be taken any orders from you. He told us ta kill Sparrow after we got the map and then to bring you to him."

Ragetti laughed. "Yes bring you to him. You see, you being with Captain Sparrow has not settled well with your father. Having a baby with Sparrow, practically undid him."

Jem looked at me and then back at him in shock. "You mean to tell me my father knew?"

"Yes, it is amazing how fast bad news can spread. " Ragetti continued as he put his arm around Jem's shoulder and she cringed at his touch. Gently picking his hand up as if it were a piece of meat contaminated with maggots, she dropped it to his side and glared at him.

"Ragetti, don't you ever do that again or you will be pulling back a bloody stump." Jem continued to brush off her shoulder.

Pintel shoved Ragetti. "I'm telling the story! Like Ragetti said, you and the Captain's relationship really has not sat well with Barbossa. He said if you enjoy Sparrow's hospitality then it holds fair that you will enjoy ours."

Jem's eyes shot open wide. "You cannot be serious? I cannot accept that my father would say such a thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Believe it Luv, you don't know your father."

Before she could smack Pintel, Bosun pushed Pintel and Ragetti aside, knocking them into the wall and Ragetti's eye popped out once again.

"You stupid blighters. Can you never keep you mouths shut?" Bosun blurted out.

"Me eye, me eye don't' let it get away." Ragetti was now down on the floor searching for his eye. I pulled my gun and shot it. Needless to say it stopped rolling. "It won't go anywhere now mate and as for you." I pointed my pistol at Bosun's head. "That is not very nice or wise. You do not pull a weapon on your captain, and she will remain your captain until Barbossa is present. Savvy?" I took the gun from his hand and then grasped him around the neck, pulling him towards the window and into the moonlight. Bosun tried to struggle free when he realized nothing but bare bones of a skeleton were holding him.

"Ah you are cursed then? Barbossa did know what he was doing."

"Yes there is a curse." I pulled him away from the window and my bone turned back to human flesh.

I looked at Jem who was now very pale and looked as if she was going to fall to the floor. "Jack—Jack--I am sorry. I am so---so---sorry." She looked like she was about to get ill.

I gave her a lopsided grin. "Jem don't worry Luv, just give me the medallions and we will be square."

"Yes, you can have the medallions, whatever you need." She stepped towards me and then stopped. I could tell I had frightened her with my previous appearance. "Jack we must head for Isla de la Muerta, I will go chart the coarse now while you throw these men into the brig, or over board, or tie them to the mast. It is truly your choice."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Aye we will put these despicable creatures in the brig, but William and I must tend to our business in Tortuga before we head for Isla de la Muerta."

I took the men's weapons and Ragetti stood there whimpering. "Why, why'd ya have to shoot me eye? It was already splintered so and now, it's even worse." With his last word the ship rang with a horrendous earth-shattering shriek.

"That would be the fair Elizabeth, I think she has seen through William." I lowered my head and then glanced up at Jem. "You see Luv, William is cursed just like I. Have Gibbs and Charlie throw these men in the brig. I must go find William."

**XXXXXXXX **

Smoke hung heavy on the lantern-lit deck as I walked along looking for Will and Elizabeth. I heard rushing footsteps behind me and I turned to see the very frightened Lizzy running towards me.

The moon had now gone behind the clouds, which was quite fortunate for the both of us.

"Elizabeth! I lunged at her and grasped her wrist. She tried to pull away from me, but I held on tight. She struggled, but kept her face turned away; I guess if she didn't look at me she could pretend I wasn't there. She could stay safe. I could only imagine what she was feeling or what she had seen.

"Jack Sparrow let go of me. You don't understand. You just don't know, you can't imagine." She was trembling and fighting hard to get away. I let go of her wrist, but grabbed her by both shoulders instead, so that I could lift her head to look into my dark eyes.

She ripped away from me and ran down the wet deck. She was panting like a terrified dog. She ran and hid under the steps that lead up to the quarterdeck. She was cornered or should I say trapped. As I stood behind her looking at her slight form the moon made its appearance. As the light behind me flickered down on her crumbled body my eyes widened. I could not believe what I saw. The beautiful Elizabeth Turner was now a heap of bones; she rest before me in a skeletal form.

"Elizabeth I said softly." It now became clear to me why she was so distraught. I reached for her and touched the frail blades of her shoulder bones. They were like a bird's wings.

"Don't touch me. I'm ---I'm cursed. Go away! Please for God's sake, leave me in peace."

She backed away shrinking into the darkness of the stairwell, once again becoming flesh. I stepped a few feet back from her and I stopped unexpectedly when I stumbled into Will who was standing behind me. He staggered blindly into me and we fell onto the tangled ropes that were strewn on the deck. I closed my eyes and so did William, as our bones intermingled with one another. My fingers got stuck in Will's rib cage and Will's were between my shoulder blades. We attempted to unravel ourselves without breaking any bones and catching our breath, which is hard to do when you have no lungs. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say to Lizzy when she screamed out.

"My god you—the both of you—are cursed too! Jack how did this happen? How?" She was now standing in the shadows pointing her finger at the both of us.

"Elizabeth." I could hear the raggedness in my voice and it was rather disturbing. "Elizabeth does ye not see…we must talk. Please Luv come with me to me cabin."

"No, no, I will never stand in the moonlight again. How could this happen? My children? What will they say when they see me?" She shook her head. "No they will never see me like this. No, nobody will ever see me like this." Her moist eyes glistened at Will and I. "Will, how could you let Jack curse us? I know the both of you have a strange relationship and yes, you are a pirate Will, but--but-- Will I'm your wife. Please don't tell me you did this for some delectable, mind-boggling, inconceivable, unimaginable treasure? Why? Why would you do this? How did you do this? What is the point and purpose of this?"

"Elizabeth please this is not the fault of William or I. Barbossa put this curse on us. He has decided to seek revenge. Please you must come out and talk to Will and I.

After a moment, there was a heavy, crunching noise on the ground in front of me. Will had sat down on the ropes crossing his bony legs and leaning back on his skeletal arms.

"Elizabeth please don't make me beg you?" It is not my fault and surprisingly it is not Jack's either. Please let me give you comfort."

"Comfort." Elizabeth squealed. "And how will you do that? You yourself look like me. We have no skin. I can see all the bones in your face; your beautiful, beautiful face is gone. Will we are—we are dead!"

She sank to her knees. As she went to the ground the moon once again went behind the clouds and a soft rain began to fall. Elizabeth looked up and instead of seeing Will's fleshless face she saw his warm brown eyes and kind smile. He stared at her and bowed his head as the rain glistened on his damp darkened hair. She placed her head in his lap and began to weep. Will laid his hands on her back tentative as though his touch might burn.

"It will be all right," he said and pressed his hand harder against her. "It will be all right It…it wasn't my fault or Jack's it was-----"

"Whoa---whoa up mate." I tried to butt in.

"It was Jem's." Will finished his sentence, totally ignoring my waving arms and frantic voice.

I looked down upon Will and Elizabeth and decide I should just go bash my head against the wall, nobody would notice. "Elizabeth Luv, it really wasn't Jem's fault. Grant it she trusted her crew just like I did. She was tricked, just like I was. Look on the bright side, at least she was not marooned and we do know how to break the curse."

I looked at them both. "I am sorry." The words just hung in the air as they left my mouth. All I could hear was Elizabeth's sobs.

Jem walked up behind me. "No Jack I am. I am the one who mixed the blood; I am the one who did not listen to you about Barbossa's crew. Elizabeth, it did not occur to me that the blood of Kat and Bill would also have an effect on you and if memory serves me right you did hold on to William's medallion longer than he did and your blood was also on it. Elizabeth I promise you I will break the curse. Jack Sparrow, William Turner can you please forgive me?"

Elizabeth raised her head and opened her eyes looking up at Jem. "My god we are not among the living and this is all your doing. Jem if you don't break this curse I guarantee you, you will wish you were dead."

She looked down at Elizabeth and then over at me. "I already do Lizzy, I already do."

I sauntered over and pulled Jem close to me. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. We should all stay cursed until William and I have retrieved the map in which I buried over yonder in Tortuga. I'm actually feeling rather good about this. You see we cannot be killed and we know how to break the curse. Come my pet, let us got place the medallions in a safe haven so when the time comes we can break the curse."

"Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth piped up. "Think again, you cannot be serious? I invoke the right for my voice to be heard. You must break this curse now! Forget the damn map and your silly treasure. I cannot live like this. We, cannot live like this. Think of Katheryn and young William." She grasped Will's shoulders and shook him. "Will please, inform Jack he is being a fool. We must be rid of this curse."

"No Luv," I smiled at Elizabeth. "I will go after the map first. It will be my leverage. Jem, William and I will go reclaim it and then Jem will then break the curse, since she is the one who placed it on us."

Jem looked at me with dismay. "I'm going with you?"

"Aye Luv, I have a bone chilling feeling that I will need you near me, and I don't intend on loosing ya Lass." I pulled her close to me and kissed her on her soft lips. A brisk breeze blew on us and it unsettled me as I looked down at my beautiful Jem. I had the disconcerting feeling that I would be loosing my girl and I did not like it. "I will need your influence Luv. I hope you know how to ride a horse."

"Captain Sparrow you are despicable you are a wretch." Elizabeth was still ranting at me. "My children need a mother. You cannot be serious?"

"Sticks and stones, Luv, I did not choose to be cured but since I am, I will use it to my advantage. Come Luv," I placed my arm around Jem's waist and headed for The Silent Falcon. "I want the medallions and I want the monkey."

As we made our way to Jem's cabin we could hear Amber, Jem's faithful dog howling at the top of her range. "Jem I would say your dog could wake the dead." I smiled. "Even the almost dead."

We entered her cabin and we both froze. The ornate bowl that was once filled with blood was now lying on the floor and the blood had oozed into deep red puddles, which were soaking into the wood. As we gazed into the room there was an array of dog and monkey footprints. Amber sat at the window looking up at the small bloody monkey prints that covered the wall and the windowsill.

I knew the medallions were gone. There was no point in even looking for them.

Jem walked over to Amber and placed her hand on her dog's head. She then bent down and picked up a crumbled piece of parchment and read it out loud

_"Me dearest Jem, I look forward to our meeting. I will grant you protection under parley but I will not acquiesced to Captain Sparrow. If Jack Sparrow would like to behold the medallions then have him see fit to give you half of his map and you in turn will bring it to me. I will tell you **when** and **where** at the most opportune moment. Oh yes, I also ask for the return of my daughter. _

_Hector Barbossa." _

Jem fell to her knees and buried her face into Amber's fur. I was not certain but I sensed she was crying and that was rare.

I walked over to her and stroked her silky hair. "Don't worry my Pet. I've never been one to resist a challenge."

I looked out the window and wondered how close Barbossa was. The medallions were gone and now it was imperative that I get the map. I would have to barter my half of the map for the medallions so William, Elizabeth and myself could once again join the world of the completely living. I did not know what I would offer to keep Jem. Then it occurred to me, I would give him _The Silent Falcon_ or perhaps it would have to be _The Black Pearl. _

**A/N **I loved all your reviews. Please read and enjoy, there is a lot more coming.

Ta for now. _Lovely Raven Sparrow_.


	6. Gone

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer: **All Disney characters belong to Disney the rest belong to Lovely Raven Sparrow.

**GONE **

Jem was no sleepier than I, so we sat together on the bed with our legs stretched out and our backs against the pillows, listening to the sounds of the night and the moaning of the ship. It took us awhile to swab up the blood and Jem hardly spoke a word as we worked. Amber cowered over in the corner. She wanted nothing to do with me; I think she could sense I wasn't quite alive.

It was raining hard and the storm that had been threatening us, now hit the ships with a vengeance. A hard wind was blowing and blew the oceans spray like icy needles against the windows.

"Jem, where was your home?" I asked. "I mean, when you were very young?"

"Dominica," she spoke softly. She watched the sea for a moment. "It is a small island inhabited by strange natives. They are believed to practice cannibalism, so my mother told me. Needless to say she did not like the island. I was happy there; I was the only one among us that was. My brother was never happy, he was sick or to put it nicely, slow. Thinking about it now, I'd wager my father put us on that spit of land to hide the fact he had a sick son. You know, a pride thing?"

She looked into my kohl-rimmed eyes and laughed. Holding her hand up to her head and circling it around her ear. "He was as you would say, not quite right in the head. My mother however, she was beautiful and loving and she should not have been trapped on that island. Jack, she was filled with love, but she was always crying. She did worship my father so and I truly thought my father had to be a good man. He knew everything of the sea, he was brilliant." Her eyes gleamed as she talked of her mother but turned harsh as she mentioned Barbossa.

"Like I told you years ago, my father and mother were inseparable, they really did love one another. My mother sailed with Barbossa as his pirate wench and then became his wife. We lived on the ocean and on land until my father decided to settle his family down once and for all. You see he joined the crew of The Black Pearl, captained by your father. We saw him on rare occasions, whenever The Black Pearl was near."

"Aye, I can imagine my father would not sail to an island known to be inhabited by cannibals. Perhaps this is where your father became acquainted with the underworld? If my history does not escape me that island is the land of the Caniba, who are people of the Manioc Clan. They are warlike and eat human flesh. They periodically raid the peaceful folks of the larger islands. I can see your father would fit in well with them."

"Jack my father may be many things but he is not a Cannibal." She folded her arms over her chest and sighed deeply.

"Luv, I didn't say he was, but if I were dining at your house I think I'd want to check the menu. I'd rather be eating a dozen live snakes with a side of raw rabbit brains instead of crunching down on Uncle Henry."

"Jack Sparrow, that is the most disgusting thing I have heard you say in the past twenty-four hours." She nudged me with her shoulder and looked at me with disapproval.

She then continued. "I remember I would go to the beach and spend hours looking out at the sea waiting and watching for him to come home. I felt he was out searching for treasures to help us, to give us a better life. How foolish was that?"

She ran her hand down my chest and placed her head over my heart. "I believed he intended to come home and make my mother happy. Like I said, he did come home on occasion but he never stayed long. When he was with us, mother laughed. He bought us jewels and treasures from all over. Jack, he really was a good man, at that time he did have a heart. I know he loved me. He like William, was or should I say is, very good with the sword. He taught me the basics, of course my mother had to show me the finer points. You see, he taught her how to fence."

She snuggled closer into my body. She was covered with goose pimples and shivered slightly. I placed my arm around her shoulder. I wanted to remove the pain she was feeling but I knew I couldn't.

"Jack, my father gave me a monkey when I was a child." She gave a slight laugh. "He told me you are nothing if you don't have a monkey. My father has always loved monkeys. I named him Diego. My mother was not pleased and my brother was jealous. You see, he did not get one. He was a **nothing**."

Jem huddled closer as the hard winds blew on the ship. "I only had him for three days and Jeffery saw fit to kill him. Barbossa was furious with him but he never laid a hand on him. I truly believe that was because of my mother. He just shook his head and told him that he would rue the day for crossing his sister."

Jem wiped a tear from her eye. "I guess in a way he was right. I did get even with my brother, indirectly, by using you." She caressed my leg and tilted her head up to look at me. "I'm not sorry for that and I'd do it again. He was a monster. He hurt everything he touched, my dog, your daughter, everything, including me. Jack does that make me a bad person? Does that make me as heartless as my father?"

I looked down at her. "Luv, I am not the one to ask. I hate monkeys."

She pulled herself off the bed and walked over to the window. "That was the last time I saw my father. He had mentioned The Black Pearl to my mother and the fact that he was the first mate. He told her he was going for the treasure of a life time and after that he would return for her." She turned and looked at me. "Jack was he going for the treasure of Santiago or was he going for The Treasure of Reverie?"

"Jem where ever your father was heading it appears he went to hell. You should count your blessings Luv. You are perhaps his only true treasure and it appears he has come to the same conclusion and he wants you back. There are many things I don't like about your father but I have to admit he isn't stupid."

"Jack that will never happen. As long as there is breath in me I will not let my father come between you and I. I love you, Captain Sparrow."

"I know that Luv." I stretched myself out on the bed. "But if I were you I would not speak with such haste. You may find yourself looking like Will, Elizabeth and meself."

I smiled at her as she stood staring out the window. A good five minutes of silence transpired between us. "You know Luv, I am beginning to understand the blight of being a pirate after all these years. You see, finding treasure is a very small problem. The greatest problem is keeping it. To do that you must keep its location secret. Perhaps that is why your father stashed his lovely wife and daughter on that island."

I propped myself up on my elbows and tilted my head in her direction. "Jem, do you think if you went back to Dominica they would know you? Would they know your father?"

Jem turned to me and shook her head. "I think not. It was a long time ago. A few may recognize my looks but I'm sure nobody would say anything. As far as my father I told you, he hardly visited and when he did it was for a short time."

She came back over to me and climbed onto the bed. She sat close to me in the darkness.

"Jack, please take me to bed." She asked softly. "Jack I need you tonight, I need you more than ever."

My breathing stopped and I looked over at her. I was glad yet shocked to see she was no longer frightened of me. I hesitated as I reached for her, the strength of my desire was obvious but as a grasped Jem's arm I could not feel her warmth and as she lay a hand on my cheek I could see her outstretched fingers but I could not feel her touch.

I wrapped my arms about her and pulled my face into long luxurious hair. I then sat up and looked at her. I felt as if I wanted to cry. _Damn that Barbossa, I swear I will get him._ I yelled in my head. _He did this deliberately I know it. He will pay and I will make him pay dearly. _

"Jem, no." I blurted out, as I bent down and kissed her. I scooped her up and sat down on the bed, holding her on my lap. "I can't." I rolled my eyes and looked at her playful grin. She lay down and pulled me determinedly down on top of her.

I rolled next to her and turned her into my arms clasping the solid curve of her back and letting my hands run up and down her spine. I nibbled the edge of her neck and ear. Her hair was loose and she looked gorgeous. I was glad I wasn't blind. I'm sure if Barbossa had his way he would take my sight also. Usually the soft auburn locks tickled me but I was aware of naught. I lifted my head and peered into her deep, dark, cat like eyes. They were gleaming. I let my head fall back on the pillow, totally frustrated with my lack of sensation. Aye, it is hard to lust for such pleasurable company and to know I could not enjoy it.

Sighing in resignation I pulled her on top of me. Belly to belly and lips to lips. She promptly kissed me and ran her hands down my body before I could stop her.

I opened my mouth to protest further, but instead I closed my eyes and pulled her hard against me. It took us no time at all to remove our clothing and then I stopped short.

"I can't Jem. I just can't."

"Why ever not? Jack my father is already pissed that we are together, please don't give him the satisfaction of denying us each other. That is what he wants. Please Jack give me what I want."

"Jem, really no." I protested. "It's not you Luv it's---it's me."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She stared at me for what seemed like minutes.

"Other than the obvious? Do you really have to ask?"

She threw her arms up in the air. Clearly she did not understand the full effect of the curse and I did not feel like sharing. There was a peremptory rap at the door and with impeccable timing Elizabeth pushed her way in.

"Jack Sparrow, I will not be pushed aside. I know the weather is bad but you must reset the bearings. I am a reasonable woman and you know me very well, Captain. I do not ask for frivolous things and I have to insist, no demand, that we go now and break the curse. There is a storm raging out there and there is one raging in my mind. William and I both need to know exactly when you and Jem plan to break this curse."

She looked directly at me and then lowered her eyes. "Oh my god! I am sorry Jack, Jem." She backed up and pulled Will in front of her.

Jem looked at her in astonishment and then had the gall to laugh. "Elizabeth I guess it is observable that we will not be breaking the curse now or any time soon?"

I looked at Jem then at Elizabeth and gave a heavy sigh as I saw Will now standing before us. Elizabeth was hiding behind him but she still had her eyes on me and they were shooting daggers. "William can you not control your property?"

"OH! Jack Sparrow you are dead!" Elizabeth flew from behind Will and leaped at me.

Both Jem and I cringed back hitting our heads on the wall.

"WHOA Elizabeth!" Will yelled as he grabbed her and yanked her down to earth. "Please Elizabeth, violence won't solve this." He once again placed her behind him.

"Pardon me Luv" I smiled at Lizzy and then smirked at Will. "I meant your wife, not property."

Will was now trying to turn Elizabeth around, but she would not budge. She was definitely as stubborn as he was. He looked at Jem and I then smiled broadly. "Jack, sorry for the intrusion but in all honesty you do owe Elizabeth and I an answer. We do have an infant son who needs his mother's milk and tender touch. If you think about it we are here because of you and Jem and your dysfunctional ways."

"No Lad, **you** may be here because of me, but Elizabeth is here on her own accord as well as young William, Bill, whom ever."

Jem snickered. "Well Jack I don't really think Bill had much of a choice."

William flashed his eyes at the both of us. "This is not a joke. You know if you and Jem had been truthful from the start with each other we would not be like this today. It is amazing what communication between people, couples---"

"LOVERS," Elizabeth interjected.

Will sneered at Elizabeth "Yes, what Elizabeth just said. All this could have been prevented if you two had trusted each other and talked with one another."

Elizabeth placed her arm around Will's waist. "Well they evidently don't have that problem anymore."

Jem slid under the covers and I placed a pillow strategically across my lap as I parked my elbows on it and rested my chin on upturned palms.

"Ah Mrs. Turner, always a pleasure." I looked at Will and rolled my eyes. "William if you would please remove your woman. I will meet you up on the deck. Elizabeth I would advise you to follow your husband or I will toss this pillow at you."

"Captain Sparrow, I am sure what ever you have, I have seen before."

"Elizabeth please don't encourage him." Will's eyes opened wide as he tried to push her out the door. She fought back and he ended up pushing her to the floor.

"Have it your way Lass." I tossed the pillow at her and it hit her flat in the chest. I then sauntered over and grasped her by the arm. I hauled her up off the floor and pushed her into Will's arms.

Giving her a wide golden grin I spoke to William. "I believe this belongs to you? I will see you in ten minutes and I would advise you to loose this." I patted Elizabeth on the head. "If you would be so kind you can close the door after you leave."

"Ten minutes Jack, I will wait no longer, I will be back and I promise I won't be alone." Will, with some effort, guided Elizabeth out of the room.

After they left I picked the pillow up and tossed it at Jem and proceeded to get dressed.

"Where do you think you're going?" She protested.

I glanced down at her and a reluctant smile curved over my mouth. "Luv I'm unable to resist you but I cannot stay. It would not be fair to you, to me, to the Turners." I pulled on my boots and grabbed my jacket. "Bloody hell, can you believe that woman? She is like a tenacious terrier. I do feel for that young Lad. Once she sinks her teeth in, you are forever marked. Ouch! Living with her must be painful."

I placed my hat on me head and looked over at Jem and smiled. "God you are lovely and I would say your father knew exactly what he was doing." She looked at me and I could tell she did not quite know what I meant.

As I walked out the door the waves were like walls of black ice rolling down upon the decks, their crests broke like bared teeth and the spray was blinding but I had no problems finding William. He was standing at the helm waiting for me. I looked around to make sure Elizabeth was not near.

Will grimaced. "Don't worry Jack, Elizabeth is safe on The Pearl with Kat and Bill. We are quite alone."

I took the helm from him and checked our bearings. I could hardly hear my voice above the wind. "William when the weather calms down we will lower a long boat. Jem, you and I will steal ashore and get the map." As I spoke the waves tossed us roughly.

"I will inform the crew they can go to shore in shifts knowing they would want to spend their plunder in an orgy of drinking, gambling and whoring." As I spoke, we slid steeply down the slop of one wave only to rise abruptly on the cliff of the next.

"Will, I shall make sure to leave some men aboard to watch over your--your-- fair lass," I choked on my words, "and son."

"No Jack. I don't trust your men. I want Elizabeth to come with us."

I looked at him in disbelief and then a great wave of water fell upon us. As we pulled ourselves up I shook my head. "That, mate, is out of the question. I wish to spend as little time as possible with that woman."

Sharply I leaned forward, staring into the storm. "Look William, there is something dark and looming over there, low down on the horizon."

Will grasped my arm and shouted. "Land, Land!"

"Aye yes, it is Tortuga." I placed my hand on Will's soggy shoulder. "Elizabeth will be fine on The Pearl with Kat and Mister Gibbs."

"Mister Gibbs? Come Jack, you know his feelings toward women."

"William please, who in their right mind would try to seduce your wife when they find out she is a skeleton? Would you?"

Another great wave washed over us. We were both now clinging to the helm. I could only hope Gibbs was handling The Pearl as well as I was the Silent Falcon. Pointing her westward I was fighting to position our bow toward the black mass.

"Jack! They won't know she is cursed unless the moon is out." Will looked at me with anger and then he looked at me with fear. "Rocks! Rocks!"

"Will!" I yelled. "There are rocks along the shore so far as I can see, the visibility is poor. Hold on Lad it's going to be rough."

We rose upon a giant wave and then I saw the shore only a short distance away now, the wind was shrieking and howling like all the banshees in hell.

"Mate, any man in their right mind would leave Miss Lizzy alone, you know that. They know she is your wife and you would kill them with one swift strike of your sword. Also, any man who values his goods and his ears---."

"Jack please, you are talking about my wife, and the woman I love."

"William!" I yelled, as I suddenly attempted to grasp his arm but I was too late. The backwash of a great wave carried him away. I started to jump and realized it was useless. The winds and currents were too strong. I was too late!

"Will." I yelled. "Swim, swim with all you're might we are only a half-mile from the shore."

As I shouted Jem joined me at the helm and she was quite aware of what had occurred. I looked at her and shook my head. The wind and rain ripped at our clothes and bodies with its brutal fingers.

"Where are we heading for?" Jem asked as the waves were now sweeping us toward the shore.

"That's where we were going." I said after a bit. "South by a little west, there is an inlet that runs through there and hopefully we can make it and keep our ships out of sight from traveling eyes."

"You mean Barbossa?" Jem asked.

As I pointed to our destination I saw an enormous wave hurrying at us with another one right after it. The wave washed over us swallowing The Falcon in one large gulp. I grabbed Jem with one arm and grasped the helm with the other. She did not resist. The shore was rushing upon us now, or we upon it.

I clung hard, both to the helm and to Jem. Suddenly the waves seemed to lift us and throw us bodily upon the rocks. I hit my head hard and it took me awhile to figure out exactly what happened. I attempted to stand up shaking my head and trying to get my bearings. The waves continued to pummel me and I landed with a crash on the sharp rocks, cutting my hands and legs. I could tell that I was bleeding from my head as the blood and salt water washed into my eyes. Obviously I could sustain injuries but to my fortunes I felt no pain.

I climbed up the rocks and sprawled myself on the sandy beach. I lay there breathless and looked about me. I couldn't believe out of a crew of eighteen only I made it to the beach. No, I knew I wasn't the only one. Scrambling to my feet I looked for Jem. I knew I had a hold of her one minute and the next she was gone.

My heart sank into my chest as it occurred to me, The Silent Falcon was also gone. My god where is Jem? She had to have been thrown clear of the boat. I stood above the rocky shoreline and searched the coast, looking for anything that appeared to be human.

The beach was covered with pieces of wood that had once been the Silent Falcon. As I put my hand to my bleeding head I saw Jem's body down on the rocks. I climbed down as quickly as I could before the water took her body out to Davy Jones Locker.

I grasped Jem and lifted her off the rocks and pulled her up on the sand. Her body was beaten, bruised and limp. Her head was also bleeding.

I had to make sure she was alive. Letting many thoughts run through my mind, I placed my head on her chest to listen for a heartbeat and to see if she was breathing. To my horror she wasn't. I immediately turned her on to her stomach and pressed my palms to her back until the water spewed from her mouth. Her body shuddered and she started to cough up more seawater. After clearing her lungs she was breathing normal. She gave a slight moan and I could see the pain in her face. She was now feeling the effects of being thrown from the ship. Her eyes slowly fluttered but did not open.

"Jack?" She asked weakly.

"Jem, yes I am here." I looked into her face. I was surprised she could speak at all. "Jem." I knelt next to her pushing the wet hair from her cheeks. "Ye alright Luv?" She lifted her head up slowly from the sand. I gave her a forced grin.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked about her. She looked at me and we locked eyes and stared at each other. She smiled and lay back down, she groaned faintly and then was silent.

"Jem darling, please say something." I received no answer. She had once again lost consciousness. I gently picked her up and carried her to the grasses above the sand and out of reach from the sea.

I walked back to the shore to see what was left of The Falcon and if there was any sign of The Black Pearl. The sea was rushing in again and there was but a moment I could see wood floating in the water. The sea tore the ship apart and the wreckage of the Falcon was being tossed upon the rocks or carried out upon the waves.

Going back to Jem, I carried her further inland near a group of trees, hoping the tree limbs would protect us from the weather. My only thought was to get Jem far from the clutching fingers of the sea. I laid her down and sat close to her, placing her head in my lap. I stroked her temples and grumbled to myself.

"How? How could I have lost the ship and the crew? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, this just doesn't happen." A surge of relief went though me when it occurred to me Kat, Elizabeth and Bill are all on The Black Pearl. Then it hit me like an oar over me head. Amber, Jem's faithful companion, her friend, her baby. I looked at Jem and then toward the sea.

"There will be no living with her when she finds out her ship and dog are gone." I spoke to myself and then gently laid her head on a bed of flowers and lie down next to her, closing my eyes, hoping to wake up and to see this was all a bad dream.

When I woke up the night was still dark, the wind had died down and the rain had stopped, however, the sea was still making great waves. The clouds had broken and a few scattered stars could be seen. I could tell morning was not far away.

Jem moved slightly beside me. "What of the others? Are we alone?"

"I believe so Luv. When the sun comes up over the horizon I will go comb the beach looking for supplies and survivors."

She opened her eyes and looked over at me. Our eyes met as I lay there on my back looking at her. I was never so glad to see her eyes on me. She tried rolling over but it was pointless. The pain riveted through her body and she shut her eyes. "Jack why am I not dead? I know why your not. I feel---I feel-- so much pain. I wish I was dead."

I stared at her with wide eyes and sat up quickly. I rolled over and knelt beside her. "Jem Barbossa, I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again."

"Jack what happened?" She spoke in a mere whisper. She knew very well what had happened but she wasn't sure what had happened after she flew from the ship.

I touched her stomach and than ran my hands up and down her arms. I looked at the large gash on her head. It was deep and bleeding profusely. She was loosing a good amount of blood. I removed my bandana and wrapped it around her head hoping to stem the bleeding. She could see the concern in my eyes as I bent down and kissed her forehead. "The Silent Falcon," I muttered. "She's gone. She was torn to pieces. I'm sorry Jem."

I pulled her close to me and cradled her in my arms. "What about Amber?" Jem whispered.

"Jem get some rest, we will manage. She will too. I love ya, remember that. I will take care of ya; Old Jack won't let anything happen to ya. Savvy?"

"Yes Jack I trust you, I love you too---but what about---" She laid her head on my arm and shut her eyes. I wasn't sure if she lost consciousness again or went to sleep. I wrapped her in my jacket to keep her warm and kept a constant watch on her through the night.

Morning came and Jem was not doing any better. I looked around for fresh water and food to give her some strength but I lacked both. I made my way down to the beach and looked for food, supplies and crewmembers.

The beach was littered in chunks of wood that once belonged to The Falcon. I continued my search for survivors. I rounded a great pile of rocks and came upon a small cove. I found more remains of The Falcon but nothing I could use. I stood there for the longest time watching the rise and fall of the sea. If it weren't for the curse, I would be suffering like Jem or be dead. I felt so alone and small as I looked out at the vast ocean realizing that Jem was hanging on by a thread and she could die. The sea bought her to me and it could take her away.

As I turned to go back to Jem I heard a familiar sound. It was barking. Yes, it had to be, Amber.

"Amber!" I yelled. "Amber girl come! I'm over here. Come girl!"

I looked down the beach and sure enough there was the big mangy mutt and she was heading in my direction. Then I noted she was not alone. I paused for a moment and I saw there was a horseman riding towards me. There were three horses and they were coming swiftly.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Will. He survived the oceans currents. I knew he was a strong swimmer and the sight of him did bring my spirits up. I started to run towards William and Amber.

Will galloped up to me and leaped off the giant animal, landing on me.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" He laughed. "Thank God I found you. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the wreckage up and down the coast."

"Will, you are a sight." I gasped as Will's body hit mine and we rolled in the sand. "How the bloody hell did you find me? Have you seen The Pearl? Have you found any other survivors?"

We both rolled over and sat in the sand looking at each other.

"Yes Jack, to all the above. I was washed up several miles down the coast. I did see The Pearl and many other damaged ships. Gibbs had pulled her into a secluded cove and anchored her there. I had no idea what your fate was after I was washed overboard. I guess I should put on a little more weight." He patted his chest and waist. "Of course I will get a lot lighter when the moon comes out." Will laughed as he threw his arms around me again and rolled us both on the hard gritty surface.

I was amazed at Will's familiarity. He was genuinely thrilled to be rolling and sitting with me on the beach. I moved from his grip and stood up. Shaking the sand from my hair and brushing of my breeches.

Will remained in the sand and started to rub Amber's head. "Like I said, I did see the Pearl. She was listing near to scuppers after the storm but with the proper materials and time, Gibbs and the men can fix her. You don't have to worry she is in good hands. Kat, Elizabeth and the baby are fairing well also. Due to your request I left Elizabeth behind. She will need to be taking care of Bill."

Will now shook his head to loosen the sand from his dark locks. "God Jack we thought we had lost you. I thought all hope was gone when I saw the ornately carved figurehead of the great falcon lying on the beach. I did find some of your crew, they were beaten badly by the sea but I think they will survive."

"The Silent Falcon is gone." I mumbled. "She was torn to pieces."

"I'm sorry Jack, but just remember. She was just a ship made of wood and sails. Ships can be replaced people can't. When I saw the pieces of the ship I knew then and there I was not the only one thrown into the water. I found Amber lying next to the Silent Falcon's figurehead as if she was waiting for something or someone. She came with me eagerly and I knew you had to be on land somewhere. In my travels I passed a stable and grabbed these fine horses."

Will now stood up and gripped the rope to his horse, checking to make sure the other two were still attached. He looked back over at me.

"I was passing by a stable and I knew we were going to need some mounts. As you would say, I waited for the opportune moment and I commandeered them." Will gave me a wide grin. I could tell the Whelp was proud of himself. "Now Jack, I know they hang pirates but they also hang horse thieves, so I guess I'm just as bad as you?"

Will's horse reared up as he moved his hands around erratically the way I more often do than not. The animal was young and frisky. The other two looked to be the same. As I looked at the animals all three appeared to be huge.

"Will, did you have to find the largest animals on the island?"

"Jack they are Percheron's. I am not quite sure how broken to the saddle they are. Beggars can't be choosers. I know this one is a splendid animal. She will serve us well. The other two, judging from the dappling on their hides indicate they are two or three. As you can see even young Percherons are big. Of course these two are males, hence they are larger."

As Will talked the horses tails lashed from side to side. All three had massive shoulders. They were gigantic. They proceeded to stand there and twitch as the flies buzzed around their enormous heads. They made me nervous.

Will stroked the noses of the steeds. "Jack, I sure hope you can manage to stay on one. Being such a large horse they have a nice to and fro trot. Savvy?" Will gave me an evil smile and I felt very vulnerable. "Jem has told me she knows how to ride. I am sure she will approve of my animals." Will pat the female horse on the neck and then his smile went to a frown.

"Jack, where is Jem? She is with you isn't she?" Will looked around and then at me. "Jack she best be with you and she best have those damn medallions. They didn't go down with the ship did they?"

I had yet to tell William of the events that had passed on The Silent Falcon. He would have both hands around my neck if he knew I no longer possessed the medallions. I estimated it imperative to keep that little secret to meself.

"Will, yes Jem is with me but she is injured bad, real bad. She may even have internal injuries. Let us take her to The Pearl and you and I will go retrieve the map. Come I will take you to her. She will be glad to see you."

Will looked at me with concern. "Yes, lets go take care of Jem. You pick which horse you want. I can ride any."

I glanced at all of them and I selected the one Will had been riding. It was the oldest and most likely saddle broken. She was a beautiful horse, dappled gray with a black mane and a splendid tail.

"Now, show me how to mount this animal the quickest way possible. It is always wise to be prepared." As I attempted to mount Will began to laugh.

Putting my foot back square on the ground I looked at William questioningly. "Whelp do you plan to show your captain how to ride a horse or do you intend to stand on this beach all day?"

"Jack, you really don't know anything about horses do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "William the one and only thing I know about horses is that they and I do not mix. Now what is it you find so amusing and do you wish to share it with my fine gray and me?"

Will shook his head, grasped me by the arm and pulled me to the left side of the horse. "Jack when you ride a horse you mount on the left not the right. Can I assume you know the front end from the back end?"

I looked at him. "Mate, that comment requires no answer." I looked at the twitching animal. "You mean to tell me this creature is smart enough to know it's left from right?"

"Jack, just get on. You can be really tying at times."

"And you can't?" I retorted as I placed my hand on the horse's back.

It took me three tires to get on the beast. First, the animal did not want to stand still so as I attempted to place my foot into the stirrup I ended up on the ground. After Will had his fit of hysterics he held the animal. The second time around I successfully hoisted myself into the saddle just to find out I did not have to do it with so much gusto. I ended up on the other side of the horse; once again flat on my back and on the ground. The third time around was the charm.

"I must say Captain Sparrow you have style!" Will was enjoying himself immensely.

"Bloody hell Will, this horse is big. How dangerous is she? I mean if I fall off?"

Will looked at me and shook his head. "Jack you can't be killed so don't worry about it."

"Oh no worries then. I'll just let the horse take care of everything." As I sat on her I felt my legs were stretched nearly at right angles across her broad back. She moved slightly and I grabbed a hold of her mane with a death grip. The horse seemed bewildered as I grasped her mane and I tightened my legs around her girth. Unbeknown to me what I had just done, she took off. She gave a panicked whinny, got her hindquarters under her, and took off like a Derby winner, heading straight for the little knot of trees further up the beach.

"**WHOA!** Not good! Not good!" I yelled. Then I tried a different tactic. "Good horsy, good horsy!" I was now yelling at the top of my lungs.

Will immediately mounted another horse and was after me in fast pursuit. My horse was rearing and twisting, altogether spooked, churning all forelegs. I could hear Will shouting. "Jack let go. Just let go!"

I ignored his advice; I squeezed my eyes tight shut as I clung to the handful of horsehair I had. I was holding on to it like a lifeline. I really did not want to fall off the horse and be trampled. Yes, I couldn't die but the horse could break every bone in my body, but I didn't see how I was going to avoid that fate for much longer. The horse made a sudden dash for a small clump of trees that were near to Jem. I didn't know if the horse was seeking shelter or possibly having concluded that a branch might scrape off the idiot on its back. As it passed beneath the first branches, I caught a glimpse of Will coming up beside me.

Then I couldn't believe it. Will launched himself from his horse to mine. His body struck mine with a glancing blow and we both flew to the ground. I lay on my back under a tree. I was sure my face was a dead greenish-white. Both my eyes and mouth were wide open. Will's arms were locked tight around me. He clung to my chest like a leech. I blinked at him and made a faint effort to smile.

The faint wheezing from his open mouth deepened into a shallow panting. Realizing we were no longer moving he relaxed and rolled off of me and onto his back. Then he sat bolt upright. "Why didn't you let go?"

"Mate, we may not be alive but I wasn't quite ready to die either. I guess I owe you one? Thank you."

Will started to laugh. "I wouldn't admit it this to any one, but you. That was fun. I can't say I have moved like that in ages."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself Will." I said dryly.

Will stood up and retrieved both horses. "I can see you are going to need some lessons. Let's go get Jem and the other horse."

I took my horse from Will and proceeded to walk it over to where Jem was. Will leaped on his horse and rode down the beach to get the other animal. Amber accompanied me, I was sure Jem would be happy to see her fuzzy friend. When I arrived at the spot I let go of my horse and threw myself to my knees and buried my head into my hands. Will came up behind me talking softly to the horses. He tied them up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Jack, are you sick. What wrong?"

"Will she was here, right here." I raised my head. "You can see where she was lying, you can see the blood. Lord, Will, he has taken her. She is gone. My enemy has deliberately stolen all my goods." I turned and looked right at him. Suddenly and with awful clarity I saw it. "Will, he will stop at nothing. He has no regards for people and never did. He is a man who is totally evil because he is totally selfish. Men follow him because he leads them and because of hope of gain or fear. He will use people and discard or kill them without wasting an instant. He is also the finest swordsman I have ever met."

"Jack I can only assume you talk of Barbossa." Will looked about the beach and the cove of trees. "If he has taken Jem then we can only assume he knows just what we are doing. He could be spying on us now."

"Come Will, we can't waste anymore time. Set the one horse free and lets go get the map. I need it more than ever now, we need it." I stood up walked over to my horse and mounted her. This time she stood still and I did get on the first time around. Will placed himself in his saddle and we headed out.

"I have fought Barbossa before and I will do it again. It was a long time ago and I have learned a lot. I hope I have learned enough." I looked into Will's chocolate brown eyes. "One thing I do know, Barbossa is a fine swordsman but I stand corrected, you are the best I have ever met and if I don't kill him you better."

Will looked at me but said nothing. Together we rode down the beach heading inland towards the farm. He gave me a few instructions and told me not to grip to tight with my legs or the horse would take off.

We rode in silence for a long time. Will did eventually pick up the pace and my horse followed the speed. We rode briskly.

"Will where does the farm lie?" I asked finally.

"It's not far Jack, it is off to the south." We rode along for a while. We were avoiding the main roads for fear of being stopped. We paused occasionally to let the horses rest. The sky was sullen and the sun was going down into the clouded night. Will finally drew his horse to a walk.

"Walk gently." He said to his horse. His horse twitched an ear so I said the same thing to mine thinking it was wise to talk to the animal.

The ride to the farm was a rough one and far from short. As we approached the farm I could only sit on my horse and stare. The house was partly burned, the windows boarded over and the barn was nonexistent. I pulled my horse in front of Will's and walked on. I walked to where the barn used to be. I swung my leg over the horse and dropped to the ground.

"Jack, please tell me you buried the map and it didn't burn." Will looked at me from the saddle of his horse.

I merely shrugged and pulled my gun from my sash and placed it to me head. "Will if this would work I would use it now." I looked up at him as the eerie evening light flickered on his face and hollowed his cheeks throwing shadows into the orbits of his eyes. It made him look older than he was. I tended to forget that he was quite a bit younger than me.

I walked over to him. "Will, The Silent Falcon is gone, Jem is gone, the house and map appear to be gone and I guess you have already deduced the medallions are gone." I shook my head and turned from Will. "Everything, everything is gone!"

Then I turned back and smiled. "No Will, there is hope. We must find her. The young girl Samantha, the one that used to live here. She can't be gone. She saw me. She saw where I placed the map. I know she would not let it burn and she must have known I would be coming back for it."

I walked back to my horse and patted her on her large nose. "Come Will we must ride into town. She would be eighteen years of age by now; perhaps she has taken a job. We can offer her a way out of Tortuga. I will give her an offer she can't refuse." I gave William a golden grin as I climbed back on my horse and headed for town and my favorite tavern, The Faithful Bride. I figured if there was any news to be heard I would hear it from drunken pirates and other miscreants.

**A/N** Yes, everything is gone. Or is it? There is hope. For those of you who have not read my story, _Aye Show Me The Horizon_, Samantha and her farm were in the second to last chapter, _Flight-Flee-Run Away_. For those of you who do not ride horses I will let you know when you tighten your legs that is the signal to go faster. Jack being Jack didn't know this. Also a bit of geography, there is an island called Dominica; today it is part of The Lesser Antilles. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. As you can tell, poor Will certainly has his hands full. Taking care of Jack is a full time job. Hey, what are friends for? Yes, we all know Jack owes Will BIG TIME! **BIG TIME!**


	7. Samantha

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Disney unless they belong to Lovely Raven Sparrow. You know which ones.

**Samantha **

Our choice was a simple one. Mount the horses and ride. We left the remnants of the burned out house, turned right and started to walk. Will and I rode our horses along the empty road heading toward the beach. Amber ran ahead of us trying to avoid the large horse hoofs. We rode off the road and along the waters edge hoping it would prove to be a quicker and a more ambiguous way to go. We knew the town was up the coast and hopefully Samantha was also. While traveling Will attempted to show me how to ride the horse with more ease and confidence and he even made his horse gallop through the waves. He appeared to be having a good time, I was just getting wet and splattered with sand. Will, seeing that I was not going to frolic in the ocean with him soon made his strides shorter. The weather was warm and we had to pause several times to let the horses cool down. Far away to the north I knew there would be people and taverns. I could only hope Samantha would be easy to find. All I possessed was depending on finding that map.

On we walked into the gray and white of the evening, a gray sky above us, and a gray sea on our left, and a long white beach before us, stretching away to infinity. The horses walked with a certain swagger through the deep sand.

"William, I must thank you for coming to find me and bringing these horses. We would be lost without them."

He waved his hand at me and smiled. "No, you would be lost without me." He spoke but did not turn around. "Technically I didn't find you. You will have to thank Jem's dog, Amber. She was the one who saw you first."

I nodded my head at him and looked down at the tired dog then I glanced up into the sky. "With such fine weather how could a man be anything but in good spirits? Let us hope the clouds linger and the moon does not make an emergence." I once again looked at Will. "There will be taverns up ahead and cold bottles. We may not enjoy all their pleasures but it will be good to get off this animal." I moved around in the saddle and patted my horse on her neck.

When we arrived in town it was a beautiful site for me but I could tell Will was going into a spell of depression.The streets were crowded with sweaty, struggling, drunken people and painted women. I pulled my horse up along side of Will's and we walked slowly along the far side of the road.

"Ah Tortuga Will, this use to be my favorite port but now that I can not enjoy me two favorite past times of drinking and bidding the pleasurable company of the opposite sex, it holds only one thing for me."

Will now looked at me with his dark sullen eyes. "You hope it holds one thing for you. Have you put any thought to what we are going to do if Samantha is not here?"

"Will, there you go again, I don't know what I am going to do about your overzealous attitude?" I smiled at him trying to get him to at least give me half a grin. "You should be glad I am only looking for Sam and not drinking Lad, you see this will force me to tend to my business and be on our way. I will find the fair lass, Samantha and we can only hope she has the map. If not, I will have to find some other bargaining token to get those medallions back and into the chest where they belong. Have no fear William, where there is a will, there is a way, and there is, so we will."

I looked at Will and I could see the haunting look in his face. He now knew of the missing medallions and we were fated to remain the undead or the un-alive if we failed in our quest. Whatever I could say to him was not going to bring him out of his bad mood.

"William, don't fret. I know we will find the girl. Not many young girls make it off this rock. People are born here, live here and die here. It is only the real fortunate ones who sail away and have great adventures." I glanced at him and I could tell he was annoyed. "Most young, pretty girls would not stay out of the city. They would come to town and try to earn a living."

"Jack for her sake, I hope she did make it out. There is no way that pretty young girl could make a modest or honest living here. For all you know she could be dead, and that might be best for her." Will looked about the streets and curled his lips. "I have never been fond of Tortuga. It has never grown on me the way it has you."

"Lad, don't be thinking such thoughts. Without that girl and the map we are destined to be skeletons for a long time. Longer than I want to think about. Grant it, it is not such a bad look but it will keep us away from the high toned and fancy to do invitations."

Will gave me a slight smile. "Jack, on the rare occasion we do find said lass, there is no guarantee she will have the map."

"Aye, but there is no guarantee that says she won't either." I held my hand up to him and extended my forefinger. "You see Will my glass is half full and yours appears empty."

Will looked at me and shook his head. "I believe you mean half empty?"

I smiled at him. "No, I meant empty."

"Jack as I was saying, if, and that is a mighty big--- IF our fortunes change and we find the girl and the map, then we will have to find Barbossa and the medallions."

"William, I don't think that will be a problem. It appears he has had no problems keeping a close eye on us."

Will closed his eyes, shook his head and then looked at me. "Let me take a stab in the dark. You, know where Barbossa is and that is how you know he took Jem?"

I winced slightly. "No, I can't say I know where he is, but I do know he is near and I imagine I know where to find him."

Will smacked his head hard. "I can't believe this, I have been so stupid. How? How could I have fallen into this trap? You tricked me Sparrow. You knew Barbossa was near and you knew he was watching us. That is why you wanted to leave the beach so fast. You didn't even bother to look for Jem. You knew he had her, you knew what happened."

Will eyed me suspiciously. "Are you telling me everything you know, Captain Sparrow? The medallions, did Jem have them with her when she was taken or did they go down with the ship?" Will's angered eyes pierced my tanned skin and he deliberately made his horse go faster. "Jack, if I am wrong and you are innocent, which is so unbelievable, how can you be so sure Barbossa has taken Jem?" Will tilted his head and gave me an evil smirk.

Will's question was a fair one, but one I did not want to answer. "Aye Will, Barbossa may have known where we were but thanks to your steeds we have lost him. Do I know where he is now? No I do not. Will, it is destiny that will lead us to him. I will not look for him, but I think he looks for me. If he finds me I will not wish to disappoint him. I will have the map my blade and your blade. Savvy?"

The horses were now going at a fair clip and several of the town's people gave us annoying looks. "Will do you not think we should slow down? The streets are busy and you are attracting attention to us. You surly don't wish to run over the young ones do ya?"

Will just gripped his legs around his horse and the horse went faster, much to my chagrin. Realizing he was endangering innocent people Will slowed down. I looked at him and gave a sigh of relief.

"Well Whelp, I sure hope you have cleared out whatever it was going through your mind." The trotting horse had jarred my bones. I shook my head my arms and hands. "You know mate I think you have to get back to your woman."

Will frowned at me and dismounted. I did the same with no troubles or protest.

"As far as Jem is concerned, I know Barbossa has her. He wanted his daughter and he has claimed her, hence he does have the medallions, they did not go down with The Falcon. Perhaps he will not wish to negotiate with me and then we will have to change our tactics. If he does strike an accord with me, I am not sure I can trust him. He does have a way with his words and I will have to watch him."

I looked around at the town's people. "It is amazing to see what people will do to survive. Does it not make you wonder why more people don't take to the sea like we do? We have a life of adventure and danger." I waved my hands around and my horse snorted and backed up slightly.

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes Jack but it is also a life with pain and sorrow. Has it occurred to you, you may never see Jem again?"

"William I will see my fair lass. We are fated for each other. Just like you and Elizabeth. There is one thing you must remember Lad, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I will get my treasure back, along with the medallions. Don't ever make that mistake again."

Will looked at me and mumbled while petting Amber on her large head. "Yes, you will get your treasure back but will it be dead or alive? I wouldn't put it past Barbossa to kill his daughter just to get to you. That is, if he knows how much she means to you."

I flashed my eyes at him. "There you go with your empty glass again."

Will just kept walking. "Jack these people are making an honest living and they can trust people." Will looked up into the sky. "If we are not careful the moon will come out and we will scare these hard working people to death. Also I must correct you. Your glass may be half full but remember mine is not empty it is half empty. Jack you don't know me as well as you think and I will let you know something. I always save the best for last. You may mark my words."

"Considered them marked Will." I also looked up into the night sky. "I must say you do not paint a flattering picture when you talk of the moon. We should find cover."

As we made our way through the streets I asked several people about the burnt out house and the young lass named Samantha. We could not remember the family name and the people were quite unhelpful. They merely shrugged and walked on. We walked our horses up the street and I stopped at a familiar sight.

"Aye, we have arrived." I threw my hands up and dispensed my reigns to Will. "The Faithful Bride. I will go seek out information. After you have successfully hidden our animals, come and join me. Make sure you hide them well. We would not want to lose them and we would not want you to hang for commandeering them. Take the dog with you they will not serve her in here. Savvy?"

Will took the animals and retreated quickly. He also wanted to be safely inside before the moon made its appearance.

I myself went into The Faithful Bride. There were many young sailors in the tavern. I could tell some were new to the sea and the bar. More than not were drunk and others were getting sick. It was very noisy and not particularly clean as I made my way to the back. I sat myself down in a dark corner and listened to the babble of voices around me.

The clatter of plates and tankards made my eavesdropping difficult. The air was heavy with mixed aromas. Food, ale, tobacco and tar and each time the door opened there was a chorus of cursing and I could smell the tang of salt from the sea air.

I stretched my legs out and placed my head on the wall closing my eyes and giving out a long moan.

"HUMM...and what can I get you Captain Sparrow? Would you like your favorite dish Luv?" Giselle was standing over me and looking around with caution. "You don't have your watch dog with ya do ya?"

I glanced up at her. "No Luv, I am alone. Jem will not be joining me tonight." As she gave out a sigh of relief I heard a familiar voice. I pulled her down onto my lap and looked around her. I wasn't sure if my ears were playing tricks on me.

There were several young yet roughish looking men sitting around a long table and intently listening to a man whom I could only see slightly. He was talking rather loud and he had a pompous air about him. As I hid my face in Gisele's bodice I listened to his speech.

"Yes the navy changed me. It made me a man, it matured and molded me. I learned sail drills and gun drills up aloft on dizzily swaying yards in rain and sleet. I believed I would never be able to learn all the demands that were asked of me. The bewildering complex of rigging and shrouds. The miles of cordage of every shape and length, which makes a ship, move and obey. I spent days when it was so hot I almost fainted and dropped to the deck far below. I learned to understand the unwritten laws of the world between decks, the loyalties and rules which made everyday life possible in the overcrowded turbulent existence of a King's ship. Yes men, I have not only survived it, I have come through it a better man. Not without bruises and scars though. Yes, the navy was my life but someone changed that for me and I plan to change his."

The man picked up a mug and then wolfed down a huge portion of boiled pork as I heard him laugh. "I have many regrets in my life, but being a naval man is not one of them. Yes I had to endure harsh discipline, and give it. I would do it again in a heartbeat. That was a rule men, not an exception. Danger and death can come from working on a ship. In all weather and in all conditions it is a commonplace to all sailors. Can you all do this and take orders from me? I promise you if you help me take this man down I will see if I can get you all clemency."

Before I could hear the answers Will walked up to me and pulled Gisele off my lap. Giving me his look of disapproval, he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Anyone sitting here?" Will said sarcastically.

"Will Lad, it is not what you think. She was my cover." Gisele looked at me and smiled.

"Jack I've been called many things but I have never been anybody's cover. I'll bring you and your mate a couple of bottles. Now don't you go running away, I will make you smile later and keep you warm since I am your cover?" She tugged on my hair and ran her hand down my check.

Will pushed her aside. "Later, much later lass."

I grabbed Will's shirt and pulled him near to my face. "Take a close look, can you tell me who that man is sitting at that table?"

As Will attempted to look, a serving girl carried four steaming pots of food to a table a few feet away from us and blocked his view. At that particular table sat four rough, savage-looking men who had been watching us. When the young girl approached one of the men pulled on her dress and smacked her butt and attempted to unlace her top. She was quick with her hand as she placed the food down with out a spill and slapped him.

Gisele returned quickly and placed a bottle of rum in front of each of us. She attempted to sit back on my lap when I stood up and leaned against the wall. "Luv, who be that unruly gentleman and the young lass he is belittling?"

"That be Ted, his been ill tempered since his wife up and left. They all sail with him." She nodded her head toward the table and the man that we could not see. "James Norrington, I believe they call him. As for the girl, I don't know, they come, and they go."

I looked down at Will and he gazed at me when we heard Gisele mention Norrington's name. "So it is true he is alive. Will, Jem says he killed my daughter. If this is true I must get revenge and kill him. She was innocent and her only flaw in life was her father. I am required to kill him."

I pushed myself from the wall and Will stood up and pushed me back. "Jack, in our lives we must fight many battles. We are lucky if we can pick the times to fight them. Let this one go and wait for the opportune moment."

While Will was consoling me the events at the opposite table were getting out of hand.

One of the men had his right arm amputated almost to the shoulder and he pushed the young girl to the floor. "Well, well, what have we here?"

She pulled a face at the stench of ale on his foul breath. "Leave me alone." She demanded in an imperious tone.

"Ach, now, be nice. I'll pay you well, I will. Just because I am one armed I am no bloody beggar, I am a Captain! I am Captain---I am Captain Jack Sparrow and you will treat me as such."

Terrified, she looked over towards Norrington's table. A young man next to Norrington rose to his feet and I could see his desire to help her. Just as he took a step forward, James grabbed his arm and shook his head no.

The sailor sank slowly back down. I knew James knew that the man was not I. He evidently wanted to see what would happen. What a fool.

Ted then stood up and pulled her off the floor. "I am glad you will be joining Jack, he **will** pay **if** he is satisfied. After Captain Sparrow has you, then I will." He held her tight and gave an evil laugh.

Her hopelessness over rode her fear and she stomped on the man's instep. He cursed sharply and released her.

The girl looked at him in horror and the room grew silent. Several of the young men were staring at the two but nobody moved. She attempted to turn and run but before she could Ted seized her once more and slung her around to face him.

The man had black beady eyes and greasy dark blond hair. His ugly face was contorted by rage and lust; he shoved her back against the wall and started pawing her body with his huge hands.

"I said let me go! If you touch me the devil will get you. I'll take your damn money now for the glasses of brandy and food and then you may all leave." She insisted, struggling hard against his grip. She tried to use her tray as a shield to force him back, but he wrenched it from her hands and tossed it to the ground.

The two other men from the table started hooting and hollering. Ted then placed his knife to her throat. "Now you will be joining all of us and you won't get a cent."

"The woman made a request. You should obey her." My low toned yet deep timbered voiced seemed to roll across the room like thunder. I walked directly to him and placed my bottle of rum on their table and pulled the knife out of Ted's hand. There was a repulsive look in his eyes as I walked up. He seemed in an aggressive, quarrelsome mood.

The young girl looked up at me and I could tell her heart stopped. The first thing she saw when she gazed at me was my dark kohl-rimmed eyes that held a smoldering fury inside their cold, deadly gaze. Yes, she was looking into the dark brown eyes that belonged to none other than myself, Captain Jack Sparrow.

I stood in front of them. The candlelight flashed against my long, wicked sword that was still at my side. I reached out and placed a hand on Ted's shoulder. "Did you not hear me?"

"This is between me and the girl." He snarled.

"The girl wants no part of you and you should honor her good taste." I gave him a faint grin. "Now unless you release her, it's going to be between you and me."

"You sir should mind your own business." He barked at me while looking me over from head to toe. "You plan to take me alone?" He tossed the girl to the floor and stood up to me. He was quite a bit larger and outweighed me by a good seventy-five pounds.

I tossed his knife into the wooden table and I placed my hand on my sword. "A man is never alone when he holds a sword? A man with a sword can bring down a kingdom. Many a man has a fortune who began with no less."

"Aye, but first you must live to have a kingdom…and stay alive. You are either very brave or very stupid."

"I am neither, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. I am sure you have heard of me. Evidently your friend has. Unless there could possible be two of us on this small island."

Norrington stood up now. I turned and our eyes met. I then looked again at my accoster. Ted's ugly smile turned to a frown.

I tilted my head and cocked only one brow. "So am I brave? Maybe it is easy to be brave when others are around. How many a brave man is brave because he is watched, because he is seen?" I looked about the room and still nobody moved.

The brute swallowed as sweat beaded on his forehead. He slowly backed up from me straightening his jacket. "Captain Sparrow, I have heard of you and brave was not the word they acquainted with you. Crazy I think was the expression I heard."

"Ah, so you say I am crazy. Well, I may be crazy I may just be a little unwell or perhaps mate," I got up close into his face and spoke real slow. " I am dead and you are speaking to a ghost. Death hangs over me like a cloud, did you know that? Are you afraid to die? My blade would be glad to take you." I pushed him down into his chair and lowered my eyes on him.

He looked down towards the floor where the young girl was still sitting. "I beg pardon, miss." He said at last. "I meant no harm."

All the expressions on the men's faces changed. The one armed man put his only hand to the bottle that I had placed on the table. I pulled it away. I then extended my hand down and helped the young lass up.

Relief fell over her face as she stared at me. "I must thank you. Have I seen your handsome face before? You appear familiar to me but I can't remember where." She gave me a slight kiss on my check. "How can I every thank you?"

I gave her a wry half-smile. "I beg your pardon, what are you talking about? You owe me nothing Lass and I fear you must have me confused with someone else."

"No, I do remember you. You were…you really are…" As she took a deep breathe for courage, I looked at her and realized that we had met. My eyes opened wide and I smiled at her. My wild look must have scared her for she started backing away.

"Oh," she said, trying to look contrite. "You're right I…I must be mistaken. Thank you for helping me." Now, she was going to play games with me and pretend she didn't know me.

I stood aside as she rushed away from me and the other men. Then it occurred to me why she reacted that way. She knew I recognized her and she knew she had something of mine, which she obviously did not want to give me. Damn the intelligent girl, I knew now that she had it. Watching her cross the room I saw her heading towards Norrington.

I growled low in my throat. "I came here tonight to seek information and I have just found what I was looking for." I took my bottle and headed for Will who was standing close with his hand on his sword. I put my hand on his shoulder and set him down on a nearby chair.

"William, that young Lass talking to Norrington is our Samantha. I'm sure you have noticed he has spread his men around the room. Isn't it funny how fast they can move to capture pirates but they don't move to help a young whore?"

As I talked to Will I looked over at Samantha, she was gesturing furiously at Norrington then she looked at me. Our gazes met and locked. I felt as if I'd been struck by lightning. Time seemed suspended as I stared at her. All I wanted to do was cross the room, pick her up in my arms and carry her off. That is when I made my decision.

"Jack what are we going to do?" Will asked trying to look nonchalant and failing miserably.

"I want you to walk out of here like nothing's wrong. I'm not sure if the girl remembers you. If she doesn't then you have no worries, other than our friend Norrington. If nobody knows who you are, you're safe. Go out the back and bring our horses around."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Jack….."

"Will, I will wait for the opportune moment. I'm not going to die. Now go get yourself out of here and get the animals."

Reluctantly, Will rose from his chair and did as I asked. It was only after Will had closed the door behind him that I dared to look to where Samantha stood arguing with Norrington.

Now I found this amusing. I could tell she knew what I wanted but she did not want Norrington to harm me. After all I did save her from Ted.

Norrington pushed Samantha aside. His face was flushed with rage as he walked stiffly to where I stood.

"Jack Sparrow, so you're still alive and you are still wooing the women. That young lass over there finds you quite charming and she wished me to spare your neck. Tell me Sparrow, why should I listen to her?"

"Captain---Captain Sparrow, if you please James. I can see you have lost your command. Is that what happens when you fall from grace and you kill innocent children? You had to have known I would find out?"

Norrington backed up and stared at me with confusion. "Captain, you haven't changed a bit but perhaps you have been out in the sun to long? I am a military man or was and I do not hurt women or children. It is pirates I am after. A specific one, to be exact, the one who ruined my life. The one who stands in front of me now."

"Norrington I don't believe a word you say. You killed my daughter and I shall kill you." I looked deep into his face. "Yes, you may have your man. He may be standing in front of you. The question is, can you keep him?"

I was angry and I wanted to kill Norrington. Evidently he wanted to kill me also.

"James pull your sword this is one fight I shall enjoy."

"Briefly, perhaps." He replied.

Giselle strolled up behind Norrington and placed her arm gently on his shoulder. "That man really is Captain Jack Sparrow. He's killed a dozen men." She winked at me and gave me a playful smile.

Norrington removed her arm and snapped back. "Then perhaps thirteen will be unlucky for him."

The light was dim in the tavern and the footing would be bad but I was up for a good duel. Some of the men pulled the tables back toward the walls to make room. Many of the spectators stood with drinks in their hands, and I could see money being passed around. There was quite a crowd behind me and an equal one behind James.

Norrington slashed the air, whipping his blade this way and that, perhaps to overawe the crowd or me. He was an inch or two taller than I, hence longer in the arm. There was no measuring of blades, we fought with what we had. At least eight of the men watching the fight were with Norrington. This was a thought I knew I had to keep in mind so as not to present my back to them.

Surprisingly James appeared nervous. He and I had fought before but he did not know my strategies. The only two people who knew I fought unfair were Will and Jem.

I lead him to believe me less than I was, hence to make him grow careless. We crossed blades and he looked at me, sneering slightly. "What a pity! To die without Jem to see you taking your last breathe. You are alone in this world, you came in that way and you will leave that way."

"Alone mate, I am never alone and my Jem will see me soon." I moved in, feinting a thrust deliberately being clumsy, then retreated a step as if puzzled by him. He moved in with confidence, and in an instant I knew I was facing a strong fencer with exceptional skill. His point circled and he stepped in with a quick thrust, low down and for the groin. That I deflected and almost too late. He came on swiftly and I was hard put to keep his point away.

He drew back after one swift exchange, his sword held high. "Now I shall kill you." He said coolly. "It is almost too easy!"

There was a little sound from those who watched. They stood about in a loose circle, stepping back occasionally to remove themselves from our way.

Norrington lunged suddenly but his boot slipped on a bit of spilled ale or some such muck and for a moment he was exposed. My sword could easily have had his throat but I stepped back swiftly, permitting him to recover.

"Why Captain Sparrow you are gallant." He said, surprised.

"I am a Pirate, James. I will kill you, but I do not indulge in murder."

"Hah! You make me almost regret what I must do."

"If you wish to withdraw, James, the choice is yours."

He laughed. "And leave you to sail away into the sunset. I'll not do it. I do respect you Captain Sparrow but I also respect the dead!"

He came at me swiftly again, thinking to end it so soon but I parried his best attack. He moved in skillfully attempting a classic cut at my chest. His flowing slicing movement was spectacular to see but as he did it he exposed his forearm. My reply was instantaneous, needing no thought. My point pierced his arm, slicing through the tendons and driving into his chest.

He staggered back and I quickly withdrew to an on-guard position. Blood streamed from his arm and there was a darkening stain on his chest. My point had not penetrated deeply, but enough for a serious wound.

He caught himself and with his left hand leaned on a table. As he stood there, his sword was down although still gripped tightly. Blood ran down his arm and over the blade.

I lowered my weapon, and directed my attention to his men. I then looked back at Norrington. "That was a lovely move Jamie, but a foolish one. Shall we call it quits?"

"Damn you Sparrow, I mean to kill you and I will."

"Of course." I wiped my blade and put it away. "Another time, perhaps? TA." Turning I started toward the door.

James's eyes widened and he fumbled for his sword. "Seize him!" he yelled.

I saw Samantha also making her way to the door. Two of Norrington's men blocked my path. I looked at them with shock then laughed. "Do you really think you can stop me? I have thwarted entire fleets sent out to destroy me." I unsheathed my sword and with only a handful of moves, I disarmed them and was back on the trail of my target.

I only had one thing in mind. THE MAP.

As I rushed out the door I saw Will down the street helping Samantha on to a horse. My horse. As I took off after her I heard a shot ring out. I felt my body move but there was no pain. Glancing behind me, I saw Norrington holding a smoking gun.

His jaw locked in anger; I pulled my gun and aimed it at him. "Answer me James. Did you kill my daughter?"

He looked me directly in the eyes. "Captain Sparrow, if I were a man to kill children yours may be the one I'd kill but no, I did not. I am a man of honor and I have already told you once, I did not kill your daughter. I would never kill a child of Elizabeth's even if you are the father."

I looked at the sincerity in his eyes. I could tell he spoke the truth and it appeared he knew nothing of Jem's and my daughter. I looked down at my shoulder to survey the damage. Blood was seeping from the wound but I knew it would soon stop. I looked back at James then towards Will who had just mounted his horse.

"James until we meet again. Remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow believed a military man." I bent down quickly and threw dirt into his face, temporally blinding him so I could make my escape. I turned and ran for Will and the horses. I pulled myself up behind Samantha.

Her eyes opened wide and she yelled at Will. "I asked you for help! Your with him?"

She attempted to jump off the horse and I yanked her back. I grabbed the reins and slapped them across the horses back. Will smiled at me as he did the same. "Aye Jack you are getting better. I can see you had a good teacher."

The horses lurched sharply. Samantha gave out a cry of panic and we sped forward.

Samantha's cheeks were paling as she tried to turn to face me. "What are you doing?"

"It would seem, fair lady, that Captain Jack Sparrow is abducting you."

I could see her heart hammering as she attempted to stare at me.

"Don't be afraid my Pet. You have something of mine and I would like it back. If you give it to me I will pay you generously. If you don't, well then I will have to take it. Savvy?" I did give her an evil grin and lowered my eyes on her chest.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

I looked at her with a mock look of hurt. "Believe it or not, and I'm sure you won't I mean you no harm."

She scoffed "Am I supposed to believe that, the most wanted pirate on earth has abducted me and means me no harm? Surely, sir, you take me for a fool?"

She attempted to jump from the horse again. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I told you you wouldn't believe it."

Struggling against my hold, Samantha drew back to slap me.

My face turned dark and angry. "Don't!"

Not willing to test my brutality she pulled her hand back. "You don't really expect me to just sit here quietly while you abduct me do you?"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do."

"You haven't been around many women, have you?"

Will began to laugh. "Aye Miss Samantha, you don't know Captain Jack Sparrow. If you knew him you would not ask that question."

I rolled my eyes at Will and then spoke to Samantha in a calmer tone. "I've been around women enough. Now if you would be so kind give it too me."

Her green eyes opened wide. "Well," she said, "They certainly didn't teach you any manners."

"I'm a pirate," I scoffed. "I've just abducted a tavern whore and I am to act like a gentleman."

"Don't say that!" She snapped. "I am not a whore and I never will be." Then I saw the fear in her eyes. "Is that why you took me? Do you intend to rape me?"

I pinned her with a furious glare. "I have not intention of raping you. I just want----"

"My god what are you?" As she spoke the moon had come out and she screamed so loud I couldn't hear the pounding of the horses hoofs, I couldn't hear Will yelling at me and my last words, **THE MAP** were lost into oblivion. She turned a ghastly green and fainted in my skeletal arms.

Will shook his head. "Jack I have to say you have made better impressions. That poor girl will never be right again. Lets pick up our pace, follow me," he veered his horse to the left fork in the road. "This road will take us to the beach and The Pearl."

As we trotted along the dusty road. Will looked over at me and the unconscious child lying in my bones. I was having a hard time keeping my seat and hers in the saddle.

"You know Jack, I'd say she has no idea why she is with us and you don't even know if she has the map." Will's dark eyes looked menacing as they looked out of his fleshless skull. "She came running out of that tavern like a scared mouse with a wild cat chasing it. She saw me standing there with the two horses and I couldn't believe my eyes when she came running to me and asked for help."

"Will, she has always had a soft spot for you." I looked at him and attempted a grin but there were no lips to provide one. "You better not let Miss Elizabeth know about her."

"Jack please, she looked at my sword and my horses and asked me to take her to safety. I could not believe my good fortune that I actually had her on the horse before you made your escape. I doubt she will ever trust me again. Great!" Will threw his hands up in the air and his horse took off.

We were now off the road and riding down the sandy beaches once again. "Whoa boy." He calmed his horse down and then smiled at me as my horse cantered up to his and came to an abrupt stop. As the horse stopped I fell off taking Samantha with me. We both hit the sand hard. Samantha tumbled away from me. I looked at her and then I looked at my arm that was lying on the sand beside me. Before I could reach to pick it up Amber grabbed it and ran down the beach.

"Mr. Turner, I hope you are satisfied with your horsemanship? Now me arm has broken off and run off." I glared up at him. "Can I ask what set you off?"

Will looked down at me and laughed. "I am not only a horse thief I am now a liar. You have actually gotten me to be a deceitful individual. I am no better than you. As far as being a satisfied horseman? I'll show you a horseman."

Will turned his horse and raced it around the open beach. He then had it leap over a piece of fine driftwood and went down across the sandy shoreline and into the water. The horse was running hard. Wild was the riding and beautiful the movements of the horse beneath Will's skeleton. It looked as if they were both free from the earth's gravity as they flew across the white sand in the moonlight. He ran up beside Amber and pulled my arm from her mouth, he then came running back towards me and had his horse rear up onto its hind legs. He walked the animal around me and stared down. "Now Captain Sparrow how is that for horsemanship?"

"William Lad, I am glad to see you are coming to terms with yourself but now if you wouldn't mind, you can dismount and give me my limb. We will camp here for the night. Perhaps you would like to see---"a smile spread across my face. "Well perhaps you would take the pleasure in examining Miss Samantha, to see if she does indeed hide me map in her bodice."

"Jack I may be a horse thief and a cad but no I won't do that. We will wait for her to wake up and simply ask her."

"Have it your way Will, I know in the end she will give us a fight and doing it the nice William Turner way will not work. It will have to be the way of the scally wag, the bilge rat, the unspeakable, Captain Sparrow."

Will got down from the horse handed me my arm and picked Samantha up off the sand. He looked over at me and began to laugh. "Do you think you can manage the animals with one arm?"

I stood up and wiped my bones off and shook my wasted arm. I placed it over my shoulder and grabbed the reins of both horses with my one good hand. "Boy, you would be surprised what I can do with one hand."

We walked in a ways from the ocean and stopped at a small grove of palm trees. Sitting under the trees we were out of the moonlight and our bodies were once again clothed and with skin. I was more then happy to have my arm reattached.

Will pulled down some palm branches and made a bed for Samantha while I built a small fire. Amber went and lay down next to Samantha. She appeared very uneasy around Will and I. They always say animals can sense the super natural and their first instincts are to go the other way.

Will laid his long lanky body out on the sand next to the fire and stared up into the starlit sky. "So Jack why didn't you kill Norrington and how do you know she has the map?"

"Will, I know." I stretched out on the opposite side of fire. "I saw the look of recognition in her eyes and she knows exactly why we are here. Why else would she run? I'd be willing to wager my right arm the map is on her."

Will looked over at me. "How much are you willing to wager?"

I looked at him sharply. "As you said, she seemed to be in a rush to leave and she would not leave without it." I tossed some small sticks into the fire and watched them glow bright orange and disintegrate to ash. "As for the Commodore, or should I say, James Norrington." I narrowed my eyes as I stared into the flames. "I don't know why I didn't kill him. Perhaps it would not have been fair, since I knew he could not harm me. Also," I sat up straighter and pulled the beads on my beard, as I looked deeper into the flames.

"I believe James; I believe he did not kill my daughter. I may be a pirate but I do not take pleasure in senseless killing. I lust the adventure and the treasure not the killing. I cannot slaughter a man for no good purpose and if he did not do the crime but paid the punishment I would be just as bad as some of the men that have worked under him."

Will looked at me and smiled. "Jack Sparrow I knew you were a good man and you have just proven it to me again. I have to agree with you. I don't think Norrington would kill a child either. So who did?"

I laid back onto the sand and closed my eyes. "Yes Will, who did indeed?"

We both lay silent for half an hour when Will sat up and looked at me. "Jack I have to tell you something."

I did not move I just grumbled. "What is it Will?"

"I know for a fact Samantha does not have the map, so you best be handing me your right arm."

I sat up and looked at him alarmed. "Will there is no way you could know…unless…"

I looked over at Samantha and she was now sitting up petting Amber on the head. She still looked frightened but she gave me a slight smile. She was a beautiful young girl, very young. She reminded me of my Jem except for her piercing green eyes.

"Jack!"

I looked over at William and he sat smiling at me and in his hand he held it. He had the map.

"I have it Jack, Samantha gave it to me when I laid her down on the palm branches. As you can see the friendly William Turner way worked. In return, I promised her we wouldtake her off this island and set her up for life."

"William you are good. I knew the girl liked ya. You Lad are full of surprises, your father would be proud of you. I am proud of you. Your glass is definitely full Lad; you do save the best for last." I looked over toward Samantha and our eyes met.

"Lass consider yourself off this rock. We have an accord."

**A/N **Wow! I want to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews. As you can see the plot thickens. Who did kill Pearl? Where will Barbossa turn up next? Will Jack get Jem back? I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter mates. TA. **R/R**

_Lovely Raven Sparrow_


	8. Welcome To The Santiago

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Disney unless they belong to Lovely Raven Sparrow. You know which ones.

**Welcome To The Santiago**

Before the day broke I was up, pulling on my boots and brushing my clothing free of sand. I walked down to the waters edge. I looked in the direction Will said the Pearl was beached. There was no sign of a ship.

I walked down the beach and climbed up on some drift-logs. I startled a large flock of birds that flew off with a great flapping of wings sounding like the applause of a thousand people when gathered around to watch a hanging. I shook my head to get rid of that image. I looked back at the birds as their wings caught the pink and rose of the rising sun. I stood a moment, in awe of their beauty against the morning sky.

As I turned to go back to Will and Samantha I saw a small craft dashed up on the rocks. I sauntered down to it to survey its seaworthiness. If she was damaged I figured Will and I could repair her and then search for the Pearl by sea and get rid of the horses.

The boat was of a common enough type, built to carry twenty men easily and a few more under crowded conditions. I walked around the bow, looking at the damage and the contents.

There was a mast and sail, unused on the trip ashore; three sets of oars, a water cask…empty…a sea anchor and a few tools.

The boat had been banged about. There was a plank near the bow that was splintered and a shirt was stuffed in to stop a small leak. I removed the shirt it was well worth saving. As I climbed about the craft I felt someone move up beside me and I practically jumped out of my skin.

"A little jumpy Jack?" Will questioned me as he stood there with Samantha. They also looked at the boat. "What do you think?" Will spoke softly has he dismounted his horse.

"It can be repaired." I said as I looked at Will. "We will fix this and then go look for The Pearl.

From where I stood I saw some old logs that had also washed up on the beach. "Samantha Luv, if you would be so kind pick up a couple of those sharp shells and follow me. If we are lucky we can peel the bark off those old logs. Will perchance you will make some measurements. The sooner we get her fixed." I looked at the small craft. "The sooner we can be off this rock and go find my Jem, our map and the medallions."

Samantha looked at the both of us. "Could we perhaps find some food and something to drink first?"

My mind was not on food but I could see how the young Lass could be hungry. She had yet to question me about last night and our skeletal forms and she stopped asking me what my intentions were. She truly did trust William and I would let him take care of her questions when she asked.

"Yes my Pet, we will get you something to put in your belly." I took her down the beach and I climbed a palm tree. It bought back memories of when Jem and I had been shipwrecked on a small spit of land.

"I'm sorry Luv this is all I have to offer for now." I yelled down to her from the top of the tree as I sliced the coconut from the branch and dropped it to the ground. "When we arrive on the Pearl I will have Elizabeth fix you a fine meal."

I dropped the fruit and climbed down a fast as I had climbed up. "I think the meat and the milk should hold ya for now Luv."

She picked the fruit up from the ground and looked at me. "Well, how am I supposed to eat this?"

"Woman, do they need a man to do everything? I get you the bloody food now you want me to open it and next you will want me to feed it to you, unless Luv, you want me to eat it too."

She looked at me appalled. "Look here Mister Sparrow, I did not ask to be bought to this beach, and if you don't mind I have a name. It is Samantha. Samantha Morgan, and you may call me Miss Morgan."

I grabbed the fruit from her smashed it open with the butt of my gun and handed it back. "Sorry, Miss Morgan….and you may call me Captain, Captain Sparrow." I chucked her under the chin with my dirty tanned hand.

She pulled back as if my hand was a snake. I brushed her aside and walked over to the log I had spied earlier. Taking the sharp shells Samantha had picked up I started to peal the bark from the log.

Samantha slowly followed behind me eating the coconut as if she hadn't eaten for a week. "Elizabeth?" She looked at me questioningly. "You have another woman on your ship? Is she there by force or by her own choice?"

As I pulled on the bark I rested my eyes on her? "Missy, I take no woman by force. I am a gentleman when it comes to such treasures." I squinted my eyes. "Well, that is if she is a treasure, you see my Pet, Elizabeth can be many things. Annoying is the first thing that comes to my mind." I looked into Samantha's green eyes and gave her my golden grin. Knowing I would irritate her, due to the fact I did not use her proper name.

"Elizabeth is the wife of the young mister Turner." I nodded my head in Will direction. "So if I were you I would get me sights off of him and figure out what it is you truly do want. I have me map and I will take you to a peaceful island as William has promised you and I will set you up nicely. Perhaps Port Royal would be a fine spot for ya. Aye are you looking for a husband, maybe a naval man? There are plenty of young strapping men on my ship. Anyone of them will take a liking to you."

I gazed at her petit body and flowing brown hair. "But you don't have to worry none. I'll make sure no man puts a hand on you, unless you ask for it."

Samantha stood looking at me horror-struck and then turned toward the ocean. "What has become of the rest of your crew and your ship?"

"She was damaged by a storm but I know she is near. Me crew had to make repairs on her and hopefully she is now seaworthy and in the hidden cove where she belongs." I continued to fight with the log and bark, wishing I had more strength in my arms. "If we can get that little ship seaworthy we will be on The Black Pearl by night fall."

I finally gave one big pull and landed on my butt with the bark in my hand. I stood up wiped off my breeches and walked past Samantha with my prize. I was feeling smug with myself but I could tell Samantha was not impressed.

When we returned with the bark, Will had finished the necessary measurements. Will had taken the small canvas bag that held the tools out of the boat and put them to good use. He took the wood from me and went to work immediately. He trimmed off the end of the plank with a hatchet he then cut a strip of bark to the size needed. I made holes with an awl and stitched the bark into place with cords drawn through the holes. As we worked I kept thinking about our situation and it wasn't looking too good.

"Bloody Hell." I screamed out loud as I attempted to stand up and fell. I had also sewn my leg to the ship.

Will looked at me and began to laugh. "You know Jack stitching the bark to the boat is all well and good but stitching yourself seems a little extreme."

Will knelt down beside me and helped with releasing me from the stitches.

"Jack I have to ask, where was your mind while you were doing this?"

"William." I looked into his face as he disengaged my skin from the stitches. "We will get the medallions and we will become living men again. I know Elizabeth must be furious with me and also sick with worry over you. I myself have to get Jem back. There is no telling what Barbossa will do to his daughter. She is too strong minded and independent to take orders from him."

Will looked at me with his concerned eyes. "Jack, do you really think Barbossa would hurt his daughter?"

"Lad, that I don't know and I don't wish to find out. If he becomes aware of how she truly feels about me he will kill her. He will kill her out of malice and he will do it in front of me. I'd be willing to stake he is waiting for me to find him, hand over the map, break the curse and then, kill her." I ran my hand across my neck from left to right showing Will that I would not put it past Barbossa to slice Jem's pretty neck. " I have soiled Jem and he has offered her up to his crew. After all she was the mother of my child. If Pearl were still alive the circumstances may be different. I have been informed that the birth of our daughter, Jem's and mine, did not settle well with Barbossa."

I looked over at Samantha who was sitting on the beach eating her coconut and petting Amber. "Will, Pearl was a beauty, she was just like her mother. I miss that child. I loved that child and I couldn't save her, I failed her but I won't fail Jem. I love Jem and I will save her, I have to."

I looked back at Will who was concentrating on slicing my skin from the cord. "Between you and me mate. I have never felt like this before. Is it because she is a forbidden fruit? Is it because she attacked me and took me prisoner to profit herself?" I pulled up my sleeve and looked at the **B** she had branded on my years ago. "She used me Will but then again I used her. Will, is this love or is this lust?"

Will finally cut the last piece of my skin from the cord, placing the tools down, he put his arm about my shoulders. "Jack we will find Jem and she will be well. I'd say Barbossa would spoil his daughter and attempt to win over her favor but to your good fortunes it will not work. It is love Jack, and it works both ways. I know, Jem has told me many times just how much she loves you." He looked down at my bleeding leg and then back at me, "and now you have told me how you feel about her."

Will looked out into the calm turquoise water of the ocean. "I knew you had it bad Captain and your heart is on your sleeve today. You always told me your love was The Black Pearl and your freedom. I knew then you had not found yourself a woman."

He looked back at me. "What makes you think Barbossa will kill Jem? I think he is leading you into a trap. He has several things that you want and once we are resigned of the curse he will kill you. Yes, in order to keep you away from Jem, he **will** kill you. He will not slay his only daughter. You should have married the Lass and had many children just to make him mad." Will gave me a sly smile.

I opened my eyes wide at Will's comment. I liked the way the Whelp thought. Will was a good friend and he did speak the truth, always, which could sometimes be annoying. However, he was right, thinking about it there was no way Barbossa would kill Jem. He would get his revenge by taking my life. I smiled at Will. "So you're saying Jem and I are two peas in a pod and we should procreate many children?"

Will slapped me on the back. "Aye there is the old Jack back. Elizabeth and I have been watching the two of you and yes, you are soul mates. She will bear you many children and you will both sail off into the sunset. The seas may be high and rough now but Captain Sparrow, you and Jem will live happily ever after just like Elizabeth and I."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Yes just like you and the fair Elizabeth."

"Ahem." Samantha had strolled up behind and interrupted our intimate talk. "I am glad to see the two of you have a close relationship but Captain Sparrow." She gave me a wide grin. "Did you not promise that we would be on The Pearl before night fall?"

I stood up and sneered at her as I wiped the blood from my leg. "The sooner the better Lass, you have no idea."

I looked towards Will. "Whelp take the horses up the beach and get this young Lass some more food for she will be needing nourishment and so will the dog. Unsaddle them and let them go, they have earned their freedom and if they find their way back to civilization we can only assume they are stupid. I will finish here with Miss Morgan's help."

I looked out into the calm tranquil sea and fell into a trance. Forgetting Will and Samantha were standing directly behind me I spoke out loud. "Jem my darling, I told you I was up for a challenge and I am. I will get you back. You will be where you belong, in my arms and in my bed. Where ever you are I will find you for I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I will make you my wife."

Samantha looked at Will and shook her head. "Excuse me Will but has the Captain lost it? Who is this, Jem?"

Will smiled at her and then looked at me. "No miss, at the moment I think Jack is exactly where he wants to be and he is finally coming to his right mind."

Samantha walked over to Will and spoke quietly, yet I could still hear her. "Jem? So now there is another girl involved with the two of you?"

Will rolled his eyes and placed his arm around her. "No Samantha, Jem is all Jack's and I pity the day any man who touches or harms Jem. If anyone hurts a hair on her head Jack will take them down like the mangy dogs they are."

He smiled at her and removed his arm. "You saw the way he fought for your honor, well he would do that and more for her. He would even cheat because he loves her."

Will mounted one of the horses and had Samantha pass the lead of the other to him. "Jack, I will be back within fifteen minutes. If not you best come looking for me." He turned the horses and clapped his heels to the animals ribs and took off on a dead run.

I looked at Samantha as she watched Will travel down the white beach. "Ya know Lass, I cannot remember a time when someone was not trying to kill me. Can you believe that Whelp tried?"

Samantha glanced at me, then back at Will's disappearing form. "Yes, I don't doubt that, but you must have deserved it. Obviously he doesn't want to kill you anymore."

"I believed Jem wanted to kill me at one time also, now I know better. You will like Jem, I am sure. Perhaps I shall live long enough to know what a true treasure is." I rolled the tools into the canvas bag and tossed them in the boat. "Elizabeth Swann Turner does have a prize and if we are lucky lass we will too….someday."

I glanced toward her. She had been looking at me and her eyes slid away as mine reached hers. She was lovely, very much so. Her large, deep green eyes were rimed with long lashes. She had a proud, beautiful face with a touch of sadness in it and a hint of something else that I could not make out.

"Now, come help seal the seams with resin and let us get this craft into the water. We will make ready to sail. It is makeshift but it will serve us as long as we are not pushed against rocks."

Samantha reluctantly helped with the boat and stopped staring after Will. As we pulled the boat towards the water I heard a faint yell and I looked up. I saw Will galloping back at full speed.

I shook my head in disappointment. "I guess William is having a hard time parting with that fine animal." I turned back to attend to the boat when I heard the gunshots and men yelling.

There were a group of men on Will's tail. Their angry shouts rang through the tropical humid air. I could hear the pounding of the horse's hooves and the sand was shaking. Will was ahead of them by five lengths but they were gaining. They rode wildly, heedlessly, thoughtless of their mounts. I could see Will glancing back at them but he continued to race forward.

"Catch him. He is the one who stole our horses. He is a craven thief and I want to see him hang." One of the riders yelled.

I looked at Samantha. "Ouch what a vicious insult, I'm sure William will blame me for that one." I shoved the boat into the water. I swooped Samantha up and tossed her in unceremoniously.

Will was being chased by at least six men, all on horses and all armed and shooting at him.

"Amber, come!" I yelled at the dog and she obeyed immediately. Jumping into the water I heaved her into the boat and scrambled in myself. I hoisted the sail and tossed one of the three sets of oars at Samantha.

"Start rowing it is apparent we are not wanted on this beach and I don't want holes in me ship. Savvy?"

"But what about Will? We can't leave him."

"Lass, William Turner has many qualities and talents. Swimming is one of them. He got on the island by swimming and he will get off the same way."

"Jack, we have to go back! We can't let them have him." Samantha was now hysterical and she was beginning to rock the boat.

I looked back at the beach and could not believe what I saw. Will slowed his pace down and swung his horse around to face his pursuers. They came thundering down on him and had no intentions of stopping. Will slapped his heels to his horse and charged at them. His horse ran into the lead horse of the posse and the lead horse staggered and went down. Will hastily pulled away; the fallen man quickly leaped from the ground and sprang at Will. Will reined his horse away and thrust at him with his sword.

Will was quick but not quick enough. He grazed the side of his attackers head and the man staggered away. As Will pivoted his horse to come at him again another man lunged at him. His hands grasped Will's leg and the next thing I saw Will was sprawled on the ground and the men were standing over him with their weapons drawn.

Will stood up swiftly and struck one man hard in the face as he rose. He tossed sand in another's and then drew his sword. He whipped his blade this way and that as if to show he knew what he was about. He then started to fence with some of them. Watching Will was amazing. The tall youth had skill beyond belief.

"Jack please!" Samantha ranted.

"Woman will you please, shut up!" I pulled her down into the boat. "He can handle himself, he is stalling to give us time to get away. He is the best, he knows how to fence."

With a light wind blowing we started to move out into the open waters. I grabbed another oar and started to row with Samantha.

I once again looked toward the beach. Will was now fighting off two men, he thrust at one and the man went down. Will knocked the second man off balance and while he was regaining his composure Will grasped the closest horse and swung himself to the empty saddle. Once again his horsemanship stood him well. The horse beneath him was quick as he headed down the beach towards the water.

Will had jumped from the horse and leaped into the sea. He was now swimming towards us. He now only had two men after him and they stood on the beach, shooting into the water and at our boat. I shoved Samantha down in order to protect her.

"Stop shooting holes in my boat!" I yelled.

When we were a safe distance from the onslaught of bullets I put down the oars and waited for William to join us. He swam up to the boat and I pulled him in. He was ridden with bullet holes and bright red blood was seeping out every one of them. At first he appeared shocked and then laughed. "I guess I have to thank Jem for placing the curse on me or I surly would be dead now."

He looked at the shore and then at Samantha's shocked face. She looked very pale and I could tell she was going to faint once again. "Of course if it weren't for Jem." Will cocked his head and smiled. "I wouldn't be labeled as a horse thief." He smirked at me. "Thank you Jack, I have now joined you and I have been marked a horse thief and most likely I will hang with you."

I rolled my eyes at Samantha. "Did I not tell you the Whelp would eventually blame me?"

She gave me a weak smile and did as I suspected, fainted. I caught her before her head hit the bottom of the boat.

Will attended her while I reverted my attention to sailing. The wind was light and we were now moving slowly. I looked up and down the coast and out into the waters. There were no ships about. "This just does not make any sense."

I glanced at Will. "William you did say The Black Pearl made it through the storm and was in the cove, true?"

"Aye Captain, she sustained some damage but she was seaworthy."

"Did you inform Gibbs that we would be returning?"

Will removed Samantha's head from his lap and scooted over to me. "No Jack, I told him I would return. I had no idea where you or Jem were. Gibbs would not sail away without me unless he had good reason. You know Elizabeth and Kat would never let him get away with that."

"Well Lad, I think I have found our reason." I stood up and looked out into the cove. I glimpsed the dark bulk of a galleon's hull.

As I started to sail our small craft towards the unknown ship, the waters began to get rough. I pulled the boat over each angry crest keeping my attention on the ship, seeing the towering masts and crossed yards, the deep black hull with its lines of closed gun ports and the Jolly Roger flying high. I was getting a very uneasy feeling.

I lowered the sail and moved in toward her, sculling the boat until I was close alongside. I went around and under the long bowsprit and jib boom, beneath which the brightly gilded figurehead seemed to stare down at us with silences. It was a splendid sight to see the wood-carver's art. It was a majestic woman holding a skull in her outstretched hands.

I listened, but heard no sound aboard the ship. Lines trailed from the side, evidently where the ship's boats had been lowered.

I tied up to one. "Will stay here with Samantha." I grabbed another rope and went up it, swinging myself onto the deck. All aboard was confusion. Lines lay about, scattered tools, even sacks of food. Carefully I worked my way around the ship's deck. All was dark and still. The vessel seemed haunted. I accounted myself as being not alive but I was not keen on going below and getting ambushed.

The ship lay where the tide had left her, yet she seemed to lie on an even keel and would float again. Even an empty ship is not lifeless, for it seems to stir, to creak to yarn even to whisper. She was a small vessel compared to The Black Pearl and I went aft. I entered the passage and all was still. Before me lay the great cabin and I stepped in.

The room was in turmoil. An astrolabe, sandglass and cross staff lay upon a table along with some hastily bundled up charts. I would look at them later.

This vessel was abandoned and it appeared all they might have needed was left with her. Unless… Unless, there was a bigger and better ship that had everything they needed.

I walked over to the desk and found a pistol. I picked it up it was loaded. Along with it was a note.

**Captain Jack Sparrow:**

**It appears The Pearl would accommodate my crew and me better than this small ship. Please make yourself at home, you will find plenty of food and rum, if you desire it. It appears to me my boy that I now have everything you desire and need. Where is your leverage now? If I were you I'd set sail to Dominica, where you and I will come face to face and you can give me the rest of the map. As you can see I left you a gun but it won't kill you, will it? Well…. maybe not yet. Ah the shame of it all, to be cursed and to live forever. Ah yes, one last item. The****fair Miss Swann and her daughter Katheryn give you their best. **

**Cordially, Captain Hector Barbossa.**

I thrust the gun and note into my sash and went into the adjoining room. It was much smaller and without a doubt Jem had occupied it for there was a faint smell of jasmine that lingered in the air.

In the corner of the room was a small chest. It must have belonged to Barbossa, since Jem had bought nothing with her. The top was thrown back, as though its contents had been ripped from inside. Jem most likely was searching for the medallions.

I took another look around and decided I would call Will and Samantha on board. As I turned to go I saw a drawing on the table next to the bed. As I looked at it I could feel my heart pounding.

It was a picture of Jem and I standing face-to-face, chest-to-chest, and hip-to-hip. She had her arms wrapped around my waist and my arms encircled her arms and her waist. Her head was tilted back and she was looking at me with her deep dark eyes. I stood a good six inches taller than her. She was looking up into my face and she had a beautiful smile. Her eyelashes looked like silk and her hair flowed down her back like a chocolate river. She had drawn me looking down on her. My eyes were half closed and I was kissing the tip of her nose. She seemed to have every bead and every scar and tattoo I processed in the proper spot. I than realized how much she must have studied me unclothed. The picture was beautiful and if Barbossa had seen it I am sure he would have been enraged. Then I noticed in the picture around my neck and hers we both wore the Aztec medallions.

I began to fold the picture to place in my pocket when I noticed there was blood on it and then there was also blood on the bed sheets. Perhaps Barbossa had seen the drawing and he attacked his daughter.

Carefully I looked around. I felt I was missing something. Jem was a very talented artist but I didn't think she would do this just to get at her father. I looked in the draws and then I started to throw the bloody bed clothing that lie on the bed. I heard a faint tinkle.

"Aye Jem my Pet, you are good. You draw a picture to enrage your father and you saved the coins." I looked down and saw the two medallions of peculiar shape and design. Putting the picture in my pocket I then took up the coins. On one side was the skull centered on the sundial and on the other was a strange design of twisting lines and a small double circle.

I placed both around my neck and went up to the deck. There was a faint pink in the sky, the day had been passing by fast and the sun was getting ready to set.

The vessel was lightly aground, and the tide would soon float her free. Perhaps she would work free with ease. There was plenty of food on board, casks of powder, weapons. It was time to get Will and Samantha on board and get the ship headed out to sea.

We would set sail on this ship go retrieve Jem, my crew, and The Black Pearl. Could it get any worse? I still had the map but now Barbossa had Elizabeth, Kat and everything I hold dear. I dreaded telling Will Elizabeth was now on The Pearl with Barbossa. On the bright side, Jem was now back on The Pearl but of course my crew was either in the brig, heaved to, or dead. Barbossa was right I had no leverage and I would have to come up with a plan.

I sauntered to the boats rail and yelled down at Will. "Hey Whelp, the ship is clear and we will be taking her. It seems to me I owe Jem a ship."

As I looked down Samantha was quite awake but she was vomiting over the edge. During their wait the waves were whipping them around. The longboat was leaping and Samantha was trying to managed her stomach and survive from being violently sick.

Will looked up and then helped Samantha climb the rope. When Samantha got closer to me I extended my hand and pulled her up and over the rail. Will tended to the boat and then scrabbled up the ship's side. I ran my eyes quickly along the neat lines of the quarterdeck.

"Will, it will be up to us to sail this ship. Our course will be for Isla de la Muerta and to once and for all put an end to this curse." I showed him the medallions that were now around my neck. "We will then go to Dominica and get my ship back."

Will's eyes opened wide. "Your ship?" Will looked around. "Damn I don't see your ship. Where did you get the medallions?"

"Aye we are in the market for a ship Lad. The Pearl and her crew including Elizabeth, Jem and our children are all on it sailing under Captain Barbossa."

Will threw his hands up in the air and walked away from me. He was at a total lose for words.

I looked at Samantha "In a moment I will show you the ship. You will have to help us sail her. Welcome to The Santiago, Luv.

Will turned around with eyes wide open. "As in the Ball of Santiago? I thought you got rid of that?"

"Aye Will I did, I can only go by the name that appears on her. This is The Santiago she is from Spain and has been known to carry many treasures such as Aztec Gold."

Samantha looked at Will and me and then around the ship. "Captain I know nothing of the sea or of sailing."

"Yes Samantha, I know you are fresh from the land by the cut of you." I looked at her small frame and pale face. "I know you know nothing of the sea or ships. By working alongside William and I you will learn. You will be a good sailor and some day my Pet, you will outshine the others and they will be poor examples compared to you."

Samantha still looked green from the small boat trip but she gave me a meek smile. She then ran over to the side of the ship to empty her stomach.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her back and gently rubbed her. "Whilst on board you will attend to your various duties at all times. You will become so involved with your training and preparation that you will overcome the sickness."

As I said this Elizabeth came up behind Will and threw her arms around his neck. I heard him gasp and I turned around in total shock. 

She was standing there not a dozen feet away and Amber stood next too her. There were tears running down her check as she laid her arms around William.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth are you hurt?" Will questioned her as he threw his arms around her and embraced her. "What are you doing here?"

He held her at arms length and then pulled her into his chest again. "Elizabeth I am so glad you are here, you are safe. We are safe and will soon be back to normal. We are heading to Isle del la Muerta to break the curse once and for all. Jack and I will return the medallions and sink the chest to Davy Jones locker."

"No Will, we are not safe. Barbossa has The Pearl." She buried her face into Will's chest and breathed in his sent. She then looked at me.

"I'm sorry Jack; he took it. He took The Pearl along with your crew, Jem and our son Will. I can only hope Jem will protect him.

My eyes widened and I walked over to Elizabeth. I grabbed her and gave her hug. She grunted as I pulled her in close and then she also embraced me. I looked down into her soft eyes. I was also very glad to see her. "Elizabeth what of Kat and tell me of Jem, you saw her? How is she? Last I saw Jem I thought I would lose her, she was near dead."

Elizabeth struggled from my grip and I released her. "Last I saw Jem she was doing well Jack. She is amazing and she can yield a sword."

Elizabeth started shaking and then started to cry again. "I was so afraid Jack. Will please hold me." She went back into Will arms and then looked over at me.

"Barbossa was throwing Katheryn and myself to his crew Jack. It was awful. I was so frightened and Kat was in shock. Pintel wants our daughter and he started pawing at her and ripping her clothes. I couldn't watch, I couldn't let him touch her. I went for him and Boson knock me to the ground. Jem then attacked him. She pulled her sword and took at least three of the crewmember out when Barbossa stepped in. He drew his sword on her and everyone backed up.

"She gave him such an evil smile Jack. She told him to stand down for she would kill him. He just gave a sinister laugh and held up his weapon. They started; the clash of metal was ringing over the deck. The deadly voice of battle rang in my ears. They had taken off their jackets and hats. Jem had said she was the better fighter, she might be, but Hector Barbossa is one mean swordsman. He wove and dodged, lithe as a snake, sword striking like a silver fang. Jem was just as fast, amazing grace in such a beautiful body. I watched, rooted to the deck where I was pushed. I was afraid to move for fear of distracting Jem's attention. They spun in a tight circle of stroke and parry, feet touching lightly as a dance on the deck.

"I eventually pulled myself up and went for Katheryn while nobody was looking. I also grasped a boat hook on my way for protection. Everyone stood stock-still, watching father and daughter battle. Jack, like I said it was incredible, Jem was astonishing. When I had gotten to Kat I did not want to intervene, for fear of causing a fatal interruption. I wanted Jem to know Kat was safe but she was in the heat of the battle. All I could do was wait, to see which of them would win. Hoping beyond hope it would be Jem.

"Hector had his blade up and in place to deflect a mighty and deadly stroke, but he was not quick enough to brace against the savagery that sent his sword flying. You should have seen Jem's strike." Elizabeth stood shaking her head.

"I know my mouth was opened in amazement along with everyone else. As I watched the grace of her disarming her opponent I knew the killing strike must come next. I almost screamed out but did not. In fact a sound did emerge but it was weak and strangled."

Elizabeth walked back over to me and glanced at Samantha who had been standing quietly listening to her tale. "Jack, as I stood there, watching I felt a pain in my back and as I turned around Pintel was standing behind me. I smacked him in the face with the hook and tossed Kat and myself over the side. Yes Jack, Kat is with me, she is hiding in the hull, we did not know who was on board, or if Barbossa was looking for us. As far as Jem, Jack I don't know. The Pearl is gone, so I can only assume she did not kill her father." Elizabeth put her arms around me once again and hugged me tight. "Jack I am truly sorry. Jem really is a treasure."

I pulled away from Elizabeth and walked over to the rail watching the tide come in and gently lift the ship. I pulled the picture of Jem and I out of my pocket and stood for a long time just staring at it. I then looked out at the sea. "Come we must set sail." I glanced at Will, Elizabeth and Samantha then back at the horizon.

"Jem did not kill her father but did he kill her? Jem, I love you Lass and I will love you forever."

**A/N** 'Ello mates. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the delay but when the weather gets nice I find I should be outside rather than inside creating. Princess Morning, you commented to me that Jack did not seem to be too concerned over Jem. Well, now you can see he is. If Barbossa knows what is good for him he won't harm his daughter. I guess time will tell until next time. Read/Review and Enjoy. TA

_Lovely Raven Sparrow_


	9. I'll Take My Hat

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Disney unless they belong to Lovely Raven Sparrow. You know which ones.

**I'll Take My Hat**

A brisk wind rustled the sails. I looked up at the billowing canvas and headed for the helm. It would be dark soon and I had to work fast. I did get The Santiago out into the open waters with the help from Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth seemed exhausted yet jubilant to see William, she was beaming. She stood by his side and helped him with the various tasks he gave her to do. Samantha kept eyeing Elizabeth and grumbling under her breath as she held her stomach and reluctantly helped me. I could tell she wanted to work with Will but I would not let her go. I kept her close to me, like a lost puppy. She was still rather sea sick and quite whinny. I eventually let her go stand next to the rail.

"How long have they been married?" Samantha asked me as she leaned against the wood pouting.

"Long enough Lass, you really don't want to go there." I looked at Will and Elizabeth as they went about tightening the lose rigging and making sure everything else was tied down. "Heave to Sammy, my Pet. We've a job to do. I will set a course for Isle de la Muerta and then set you to tend to the bilges."

"The what?" Samantha questioned while covering her mouth and still holding her stomach.

I looked over at her. "Luv, you're still looking green, come here Lass."

She slowly made her way over to my open arms. I placed my arm around her shoulders. "You and I will get the ship ready and then I will let you get some rest. If the weather stays calm there is no need we all have to be on deck. Savvy?"

"And why can't Will help you?" She whined. " I really am not well."

"Please Luv the busier you are the better you will feel."

She looked at me and then at William and Elizabeth who were once again lip locked.

I stared at the couple standing just a few feet from us. "William do you not have work to do?"

Will waved me off and I heard him mumble, "At the moment Captain, I am doing my best."

Elizabeth looked disheveled yet beautiful. I could tell she had been though much and she would do it all again for Will. Her one shoulder was completely bare and her bodice provided a tantalizing glimpse of her tan skin. Her skirt had been shorn at the knees and her bare calves were the same smooth tan color, as her one bare shoulder. Her unkempt beauty was riveting. She appeared just as spellbinding as I remembered on the small beach where we were marooned. Looking at her ill-clad form I could see how Barbossa's crewmen would want her.

I glanced down at Samantha. "I will have the Whelp and his lass help us later. They have things they much catch up on." I winked at her and tied the wheel securely to keep the ship on her course.

"Yes, but Captain I thought we were all supposed to work?" Samantha whimpered as she glared at Elizabeth.

I sauntered over to Will and Elizabeth who were now leaning on the rail. "If I may be so bold as to interrupt. Appears to me you have done it to me on more than one occasion."

Will once again raised his hand to wave me off but this time he hit me in the chest, for he did not know how close I was standing to him.

Will stood up straight and opened his eyes wide. "Sorry Jack. Yes, what is it you want, need us to do?" Elizabeth blushed slightly but only slightly.

"Will be a gentleman and take the fair Elizabeth to the Captain's cabin, it is the only private quarters on The Santiago. I am sure you and Elizabeth will find the arrangements comfortable."

"Where will you sleep?"

"Sleep?" I looked at him and Elizabeth. "We will take turns Lad; someone has to sail the ship." I gave him an enigmatic smile. "If need be I'll sleep on deck, to our good fortunes it is a new moon and we will scare no one with our irregular forms. There is a smaller room adjoining the cabin. That will be Kat's room for the voyage. She and Samantha can share it."

I looked into Lizzy's soft brown eyes. "Where can I find my daughter? I want her to know she is safe and I want to be the one to tell her there will be no more attacks on her."

Elizabeth placed her hands on my arms and smiled. "Kat will be glad to see you. Last I saw her a left her sleeping in the hull in the stern of the ship. She was frightened and it took me awhile to calm her down. She was lying behind a stack of wheat. You may have difficulties finding her for we were hiding."

"Elizabeth, don't forget, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, I will be able to find my sweet girl. Now, off with the two of you, I will be back shortly with Kat. Savvy?"

"Great Jack, now can I get back to what I was doing, without being interrupted?" Will commented sarcastically.

I struck Will on the back. "Lad if that is your best, I'd say the fair Elizabeth will not be satisfied." I gave a crooked smile towards Elizabeth. This time she did turn bright red.

"Really Captain Sparrow, what Will and I do is none of your concern." Elizabeth tossed her hair back from her face, narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Lass, that is were you stand corrected. You are my crew now and everyman has to pull his weight. I find a happy crew works better than a disgruntled one." I placed my arms around the both of them and lead them to the cabin.

"Enjoy the time you have together, I'll be calling ya to work soon." I lowered my arms from them and placed Elizabeth's hand into Will's. I opened the door and then returned back to Samantha.

As I approached her I had a wide smile on my lips and I was having a hard time holding back a laugh. "I wonder about the two of them Luv. I really do." I placed my hand on her elbow and lead her toward the hatch. "Come let me show you around the ship. You will need to know several things. Day to day life on board a ship will be far different than what you are use to. I meself find it glamorous, others find it harsh and dreary. You may wonder why anyone would ever go to sea? The answer is quite simple Luv."

"Captain, please call me Miss Morgan."

I glowered at her. "I thought we were past all that my Pet."

"Shouldn't Will and Beth be helping us?" She questioned as she looked over her shoulder to where I had left Will.

I walked her down the deck totally ignoring her question. She started wrinkling her nose. "What is that awful smell?"

I took a large whiff. "Ah it could be several things. I would imagine it is a cross between rotting fish and human sweat. You can bathe later."

Samantha looked at me with disbelief. "Excuse me Captain it is not I, I am smelling."

"Have it your way Lass." Just to rile her I stood close and inhaled deeply. She pushed me away and it appeared she was about to cry.

"Luv, please…don't do that." I started waving my hands around. I wanted to touch her but felt it best if I didn't. "I was only teasing with you." I eventually placed my arm around her to comfort her but she wouldn't have it. She tossed my arm off and walked away from me. Turning around and facing me, I could see the tears in her eyes but she stuck out her chin and in a strong voice spoke. "Can I surmise this is the top deck of the ship?"

"Aye Lass, it is and if the smell here offends you, you will not want to go below." I smiled at her and gave a slight laugh. "Your right Luv, it is I who will bathe later." I was trying to make her feel more at ease but I could tell what ever I said was not going to ease the situation. "There are no real facilities on board and fresh water is an absolute luxury. If nature should call you can use the jardines."

"Jardines" She nonchalantly wiped her eyes and raised them on me. "What is that, it sounds foreign?"

"It would be French Luv, sorry Miss Morgan." I clasped my hands together and bowed. "It means gardens. They are located near the bow of the ship. They are holes cut in boards, all you have to do is lower your trousers or," I looked at her and her ragged worn dress and what ever she had on under it. "Or what ever you must remove Luv. The waste will go into the sea. You see there are no worries out on the ocean and there is no privacy."

Samantha held her stomach again. "You know Captain I think I am ill due to lack of food and I will not need the use of the gardens if I don't eat. Why is it you can go without food?"

"Come, I will find you something to eat while I show you the ship. There is also someone I wish you to meet. The two of you will get along nicely I can tell. I will take you to the bottom of the ship and work our way up."

"I'd rather not Captain. Possibly Mister Turner can show me later when I am feeling better."

"Nonsense, Mister Turner is occupied, you best get that into your pretty little head now. Stop longing for what ya can't have Luv. William Turner is out of your reach he is married. Savvy?"

Samantha grunted and turned away from me.

"Now come you must learn the ship." I grasped her arm and escorted her down the hatch. As we went below deck the smell did get worse. "The closer we get to the bilge Luv the worse the smell. You see the bilge is the very bottom of the ship. It is the lowest internal part of the hull. No matter how well a ship is constructed, water always tends to seep in. That water works its way down to the lowest level the bilge and collects. This water if filled with rotten sea life, which dies and causes the water, to turn foul which in turn leads to a horrible odor. If it were allowed to remain here it would weaken the bottom of the boat and it would rot her out. You see Luv, all ships; have bilge pumps, which try to remove all the water from the bilge. On occasions, such as rough seas or storms the bilge pumps have to be manned constantly. If not, the water would eventually fill more than just the bilge."

As we entered the lowest part of the ship, she was indeed filled with rotting smelly water. I went over and started manning the pump. "As you can see Luv, manning the pump is not a glamorous job. With a full crew we would do this in shifts. Since we are lacking in hands I will clean out what I can and leave the rest." As I worked the bilge pumps several rats ran across Samantha's feet. She screamed and backed up so fast she hit her head on the side of the ship.

"Luv, it won't help screaming or running. They are just a couple of bilgy's. Worthless creature that live down here in the slime. They won't hurt you if you don't disturb them. They are not our only stowaways you can count on that. Rats, fleas, spiders and even scorpions are common interlopers on ships. Especially those that travel between the Spanish Main and Europe."

"Fleas." Samantha started scratching herself. She then placed her hand to the bump on her head.

"Aye Luv, they like the canvas and the cracks and crevices of the ships." I pumped out a good amount of water and then headed up to the next deck. Samantha did not hesitate, she was right behind me.

"This is the lower hold or the hull as we call it. Food is brought on board and stored here. Grains and flour are usually stored here and the rats eat better than we do. You see Luv a good ship has a cat. The Black Pearl has Tommy; I could sure use him now. Rats and mice can be a major problem, they breed quickly and once an infestation begins, it is almost impossible to stop it. The rats gnaw on the wood, ropes, food and even sailors."

"Please Captain you can stop. I don't need to know what rats do."

"Aye here we are." I walked to a barrel and opened it up. An offensive odor wreaked though the air. I immediately placed the lid back on.

Samantha quavered and then went to vomit in a dark corner. "What was that?" She eventually choked out.

"That Luv, was once fresh fruit. I am afraid it has rotted and is aiding in the odors of the ship. I am sure we will find something for you to eat." I then handed her some hardtack.

"What is this?" She took it from me and looked at it as if it were poison. She then took a big bite and started to chew.

"It's dried meat. Could be smoked pork, horse, or beef."

"Horse!" She spit it out and looked at me. "What are you trying to do kill me?"

"No Lass, you said you were hungry and I am trying to feed ya. Me crew would die for that on some days. As you can see there is no livestock on board hence we have no fresh meat. You have just had your ration for the day."

She started to tear up again.

"Now don't start that again Luv." I looked at her sternly and raised my voice. "If your feelings are tender, perhaps you should head back up to the main deck. I need no blubbering youngster in my presence. Savvy?"

"Well you don't have to yell at me! Every time I do something wrong or I don't move fast enough I get yelled at or beat. I hate being told what to do every hour of the day. I hated the farm. I hated my father. I should have had you shoot him five years ago. I couldn't take his abuse anymore; I burned down the farm and ran away. I did it, and I'd do it again."

"Whoa, Lass." I put my hands up in the air. "I meant no harm to you. I will not raise a hand on you and as far as taking orders, we are all in this together or we won't survive. If you can't sail under a pirate and take orders then I best be taking you back to Tortuga where you came from. Luv, you will have to face your demons or perhaps you have, but they do not concern me. You have my word; I will not lay a hand on you. Now what will it be?"

She turned away from me and headed for the stairs. I was at a lose for words, I turned and opened another barrel. I was surprised when Samantha came back over to me and did not leave.

"I can sail under the command of a pirate and I will take orders from you as long as everyone else is pulling their weight, as you would say."

"Good girl, I knew you'd come around. One thing though, before we continue. If you get mad at me there will be no burning of ships. Savvy?'

She wiped her tears and gave me a meek smile. "If you mean do I understand, yes."

"Fine then, we will continue, as you can see everything on a ship has to be tied down or stowed away. If the cargo shifts, then the ship could easily capsize."

"Please Captain, you are portraying life on a ship as something horrible. It certainly is not glamorous or spectacular is it? You show me dirty, smelly bilge water, hungry vermin, rotting food and now you tell me we could capsize. Why is it you find this life so thrilling?"

"I'm a pirate Luv, I live for adventure. Never mistake me for anything other than what you see before you. Me heart has been ripped from my body several times but I go on. I have no conscience, no soul, feel no remorse. I've done things, seen things that would make you cringe. Sometimes they even make me cringe." I gave her an evil smile as I thought of my past. "When I see something I want, I take it. I want my Jem back, I want her soul and I want her heart and I want my ship, The Black Pearl. Aye you may think this life is not alluring but life on land can be just as harsh and you know sometimes it is even harsher. Life on the sea offers me the possibility of escape from the dreariness of the day-to-day routines. The hunt for treasures makes my blood boil. All I need is me ship, me rum and me women. Believe me when it comes to women, I know them! Oh, do I know them."

"Captain, can we continue with the ship? I don't care to hear about your love life. The sooner I am on the main deck the better."

I made my way to the stern of the ship. I started throwing bags of flour and wheat around and this did stir up some more rats. I myself flinched at the dirty varmints and then smiled at Samantha.

"Shall we go on a hunting trip and see how many of these we can kill?"

She looked at me with skepticism and then gestured to my sword. "Can you use that thing? Or is it just hung there for show?"

"Show is it? Aye I can use it. I've fought many battles on sea and land and I am still alive to see this day. I know when to fight and when to run-and run I will if the time is not right or the numbers too great. As far as these rats they out number me but I can take them."

I knew she was taunting me for she had seen me fight with Norrington. I decided to play her game. I started to skew the rodents as they scampered around our feet. "You know Lass I've heard stories of a Spanish galleon reporting they killed over 4,000 rats in just one voyage from the Caribbean to Europe."

"Stop that!" She yelled. " If you don't stop, I will have to leave. I can't stay down here. I need some fresh air. I need…"

I clapped my hand over her mouth. "I need you to be quiet."

I placed my sword back into its sheath and quietly walked over to a stack of piled grain bags, looking behind them I found my sleeping daughter. Kat was sleeping so soundly and she looked like a little angle. I could only assume she was exhausted from her ordeal on The Pearl and her swim. The shrieks Samantha was giving out could have woken the dead but Kat seemed to sleep through it all.

"Who is that?" Samantha asked as she crept up behind me and laid her hands on my shoulders.

"My daughter. This is my daughter Katheryn. My blood runs through her veins and she is one of my various treasures."

"She is beautiful. She is so young. She looks like you."

"Aye that she does." As I looked at her I could see where her clothes had been torn and where Pintel had grabbed at her. I could feel the anger raging in me. "I will kill him, I will slit his mangy neck and I will feed him to the sharks."

Samantha now rubbed my shoulders. "Captain I think you will get your revenge later but now shouldn't you wake her up and let her know you are here?"

"No, I mean yes, well…"

"Is that not what you told Elizabeth? You wanted to find your daughter and tell her you were here? If you don't wake her she will hear us and think we are the enemy."

"Ay Lass you are right, but she appears to be so peaceful and I have always learned to leave sleeping women and dogs alone."

Samantha smiled at me. "She is your child not a dog." She laughed and smacked me on the back. "You really love her don't you? I wish my father were more like you. Is she yours and Jem's? Is that your woman's name?"

"No, Kat's mother is not Jem. Though I know many a times she wishes Jem were her mother. Kat's mother is Elizabeth."

Samantha looked at me and her mouth dropped open. "I thought Elizabeth was married to Will."

I smiled at her. "Pirate."

"So your telling me that Elizabeth was untrue to Will? How could she?"

I looked at her and was wondering what in the world was going through her head. "Luv, it is a long story and one I do not feel like entertaining you with at the moment. Come I will show you the berth, middle, lower and main decks. I want Kat to rest." I tuned and headed for the stairs. "Perhaps we will find some food on the berth. The berth is the deck located below the gun deck where the mess, sickbay and living /sleeping quarters are. It is just about the water line. There is not much light or ventilation but it will be better than down here."

"Jack, you can't leave her down here with all these rats. You yourself told me they eat wood, rope and sailors."

I grinned at her; she actually called me **Jack**, instead of Captain. "Ah, so you were listening."

"Captain, Captain Sparrow!" I turned and saw Katheryn's dancing bright eyes staring at me. She looked up at me and gave me her beautiful grin. She pulled herself up off the floor and ran to me. I placed my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Daddy, oh Daddy I thought you were gone, dead. It was awful, Jem he has her. You must go save her. He will kill her. I know he will."

"Kat darling calm down. I will get Jem back and don't underestimate her. How do you know she won't kill him?"

Kat gazed at me with her deep dark eyes. "Jem won't kill her father. I think in some odd way she loves him and she won't be able to. Dad you have to save her. Please! Jem did take her sword to him but she didn't kill him. She was saving Mom and myself and once she realized we were safe she most likely surrendered."

"Luv, your mother has told me everything and I do wish to hear your tale but first I want you to meet someone." I relinquished my hold on her and turned to Samantha. "This is Samantha Morgan. She will be needing a friend. A good friend and she will be needing help in assisting us to sail this ship."

Kat looked at Samantha and extended her hand. "Please to meet you Miss Morgan. I hope my father has been behaving himself." She smiled at me and then gave a concerned look at Samantha. "You are not looking all that well, let me take you to get some food and perhaps some grog."

I watched Kat as she talked to Samantha. She had her mother's manners and was quick to making Samantha feel at ease. Then I noticed something different about her. "Where did you get that?"

I pulled my hat off of her head. "My hat, I thought I lost it when I went overboard. Thank you Lass for returning it." I placed my beloved hat on me head and pulled it down over my brow.

"My pleasure Captain." Kat giggled. "I have another one to wear. A bigger and better one."

I pulled her in close to me once more. I could feel her bones. "You child must get some food let us all go up to the main deck." I placed my arms around Samantha and Kat's shoulders. "Kat I will let you show Samantha the rest of the ship after you all have eaten. I'm sure Elizabeth can find something for you to eat in the galley. Your mother and William will be glad to see ya."

Kat squealed. "Will! Will! He's with you? Oh please I must go see him. I've missed him too."

Before I could stop her she pulled away and ran up the stairs. Samantha smirked. "Well obviously everybody finds Mister Turner enchanting."

I rolled my eyes as I kept my arm on Samantha. "Evidently so Luv, I mean Miss Morgan."

When we emerged on the deck Will was standing at the helm and Kat was all over him. Elizabeth was standing to the side amused at them both. It was nice to see the three of them laughing and generally having a good time.

"You see Miss Morgan, not everything on a ship is terrible. Life is what you make of it. You have to accept what you are dealt and live with it. I myself try to profit from what I am dealt, you too Lass can change your future. You stick with Old Captain Jack and your life will be anything but boring." I pulled her close, gave her a slight kiss on her forehead and then released her. "Come lets get you something to eat, you could do with a bit of rest also. I'll have Elizabeth show you where to bathe and rest and I will see if I can find you some clean clothes to wear."

She looked at me once again with tear in her eyes.

"Lord girl what is it now? What have I done?"

"Nothing Captain, I mean everything. I want to thank you. I am sorry." She wiped her tears. "These are tears of happiness. I do believe you; my life has changed since I have met you and Will. At first you scared me and I do know there is some strange curse on you but I know you will not hurt me. I have to say, I am jealous of your daughter. She is one very lucky girl."

Elizabeth walked over to the two of us. "Jack, Kat is so thrilled you and Will are back, we both are." Elizabeth hugged me and then stepped back. "Will wants to have words with you. I will take the girls to get some food."

"Thank ye Luv, if you could take Miss Morgan under your wing. I think she would like to bathe and rest."

Elizabeth gave Samantha a warm smile and extended her hand. "Come I think you are long over due for a rest. You've been with William and the Captain too long."

Elizabeth started to escort Samantha to the captain's cabin; she turned around and yelled for Kat. "Come Kat, lets show Miss Morgan, how much fun living on a ship can be."

Samantha stopped short and turned to face me. "Captain Sparrow, thank you and please call me Samantha or Luv or Pet what ever you want."

"Samantha it is Lass." I gave her a half salute and sauntered over to Will.

"So Mister Turner it is you and I on a ship with three women. Mr. Gibbs would have a lot to say if he were here. I'd watch my back if I were you for all three are smitten with ya lad."

Will smiled at me. "No need to worry about me, I can take care of myself. It is you I am concerned about. Elizabeth and I have discussed our situation and she like me feels you are going into a trap. If you think about it, Barbossa still knows your every move. He left a note on this ship for you. He knew you would come here and he knows you will go get him."

"Yes Will, he knew I would eventually be on this ship for he took mine, where else would I go? However, he does not know that I have the medallions."

"Jack you can't be sure of that and we should not play into his hands. Elizabeth and I do not like the curse and I can only assume you don't but it has saved us. We should go to Dominica, get your ship, your woman and my son first."

I walked over to the helm and looked into Will's suntanned face. "Whelp is that how you and the fair Elizabeth really feel? You are both willing to live under the curse for the time being?"

"Yes Jack, you have to get Jem back and I need my son."

"Then to Dominica." I changed our bearings and looked out onto the ocean.

"To Dominica." Will breathed a sigh of relief as I took the helm. The wind caught the billowing sails and the ship moved forward.

**XXXXXX**

_I halted a few steps behind Jem; shocked at the way my heart was jumping in my chest. Sweat popped out on my forehead as I stared at her back. She stood over her bed dressing to start the new day. She had yet to know I was present. Her clothes were tattered and her hair hung in one long braid thrown over her shoulder. I stood silent as I observed her delicate shoulders and shapely legs. Jem slowly turned around and gave me a seductive smile. _

_"Heaven, pure heaven." I repeated the words over and over again. I walked over to her and placed my arms around her waste. I pulled her in close to me and started to moan. I nipped the lobe of her ear I looked down into her dark black eyes. My mouth was slanted over hers; she tasted so sweet, so innocent. My hand stroked downward over the quivering flesh of her back. I was sweating profusely I wanted her I had to have her. I_ _scooped her up in my arms and tossed her on the bed. As I tossed her I felt as if I were flying and then realized I was on the floor. _

I grumbled to meself when I became conscious and it was only a dream. I picked myself up off the floor and just groaned. As I did the door opened and Samantha and Will stepped inside. "Are you all right?" Will asked as he looked around the room with his sword drawn. Will was always a little on the dramatic side.

Samantha gasped. "My word you're naked!"

Will shook his head, placed his sword back into its sheath and tried to escort her out of the room. I was indeed quite naked and covered with sweat. I had been dreaming of my Jem and I rudely awoken myself by falling out of the small bed. I could tell sharing this cabin was not a good idea and I was looking forward to our arrival at Dominica.

As dear as Will wanted Samantha to leave he could not make her legs move or force her eyes to look elsewhere. I saw her swallow the lump in her throat as she attempted to leave. Unfortunately, her feet refused to move.

"Forgive me…I didn't mean…" Samantha stood there stammering.

I looked at her and shook my head, wondering what her problem was, it had never occurred to me she had never seen or been with a man before. I pushed my long locks out of me face and narrowed my eyes on her. I could see she was fighting herself that wicked urge not to stare at me but her gaze drifted downward.

"Oh my!" With great effort she managed to look away, though it was a struggle to keep her gaze from returning. She took a small step backward.

I looked at Will and grinned at him throwing my hands in the air. "Well Lad as you can see I am well." I knew I should have dived into the bed but I had been so startled at falling out of it I was not thinking straight. I glanced down at myself, and smiled matter-of-factly.

I went over to the chair and pulled on my breeches. "You know Mister Turner you are going to have to learn to knock and Miss Samantha it is my custom to sleep naked. Did you like what your saw, Luv?"

"Jack." Will's eyes glared at me in disbelief.

"Will." I laughed and stared back at him. "Well, I am glad we all know each other's names.

"Samantha." I spoke to her, knowing she was now staring at me again and I didn't move. I merely smiled at her.

"I…I should leave." Samantha whispered. "I only meant to look in on you with William, to make sure you were all right."

"Samantha, sweet Samantha." I stood up and took her hand and led her to the door. She was having a hard time looking into my face. I held her chin in my hand and made her look into my eyes. "Luv this is a small ship and I told you before privacy is a luxury. There will be many things you will see on this adventure. I'd be willing to wager you won't see anything better."

Will pulled me away from her. "Jack do you have no dignity, no morals, no self-respect?"

I pulled back and looked at Will. "Lad I have it all, why do you question me?"

As she stepped out of the cabin she bumped into Kat. Will looked at them both. "Kat please take Miss Morgan to the forecastle so she can clear her mind."

"Aye sir. But mother wanted me to tell the both of you…." She looked into Will's eyes and then into my grinning face. "What are you up too? You both look extremely guilty."

"Luv, looks can be deceiving, now what is it your mother wants?" I asked Kat as I leaned on the now quite annoyed young mister Turner.

Will attempted to push me off but I hung on relentlessly, knowing I was truly annoying him and enjoying every minute of it.

"She wants me to inform you that we are coming up to an island. We have been watching the porpoises and sharks chase fish into the shoals. We have also seen hundreds of pelicans, cormorants and gulls swarming around. Mom does not want to crash the ship and she thought it would be best for the captain or the first mate to take the helm."

I patted Will on the back. "I'll take care of this."

Will looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Haven't you taken care of enough Jack?"

"Duty calls." I removed my arm from Will and headed for the helm. I breathed deeply the tangy salt air, clearing my senses. Was this the island, was this where I would find my Jem? The day was fine and sunny; a brisk breeze propelled the ship. Elizabeth stood staring at the rippling waves and I could tell she was wondering what she should do.

As I took the helm Elizabeth gave a sigh of reprieve. "It's about time Captain. Are you doing well? We heard you moaning."

"Mrs. Turner I am well, I couldn't be better." I grumbled not wanting to share the past half hour with her.

Kat and Samantha were now strolling along the deck and I couldn't help but hear Samantha's shrill and excited voice, "Kat you should have seen him. I thought William was amazing but Jack has a swarthy body and magnificently fashioned, perfectly proportioned. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't know where to look first."

Kat started to giggle and Elizabeth frowned at me and then at them. "What have you been up to now Captain Sparrow?"

"I'm innocent Luv, ask your husband he can tell ya."

"Kat." Samantha continued. "His arms are roped with muscle, his chest is broad, his hips narrow and his legs are long and sturdy. The very essence of him made me feel giddy. The way he moved, his every gesture exuded sensuality. He is a sexual animal that could make any girl think of sinful things. I couldn't take my eyes off of him." Samantha's conversation was now beginning to get at me. She was speaking to my daughter and this made me feel very uneasy. I had never felt like that before.

Will was now leaning against Elizabeth and smiling at me. "Ah Jack this I think has to be your supreme triumph. Samantha is seventeen and you are the object of her eye." He shook his head and then buried it into Elizabeth's neck and kissed her. He then looked back at me with an evil gleam in his sultry brown eyes. "Jack you should be ashamed of yourself. I can't believe you." He snickered, "But then again I can, your Captain Jack Sparrow. Jem would have your head if she were here."

"Me! William you are the one who continually enters without knocking. It is not my custom to sleep in clothes. Jem and Kat both know and now Miss Samantha does."

I threw my hands up in the air and then looked out toward the island. "If you don't mind, we have a ship to sail. That is our island and we will sail into that cove which is enclosed by a natural seawall. It should give us ample cover yet a quick get away." I glanced over at Elizabeth and Will, they both stood there giggling at me. They could tell I was flustered and they were not helping. "Elizabeth get the girls to lower the sails and try to smooth Miss Morgan's feathers. Will get ready to drop the anchor."

"I don't think it is her feathers that need smoothing." Elizabeth chuckled as she left.

"Captain you said I had an admirer, I think her interests are on you now." Will rolled his eyes and waved his hands threw the air. "He is a sexual animal that could make any girl think of sinful things." He gave me a cynical smile and left.

"OH Jem!" I looked up into the sky and at the passing flock of birds. "Please I just want to find you. I need you. I need your heart, your soul, your love and I need to kill your father."

The Santiago glided effortless into the cove. Will dropped the anchor on my order and he and I lowered our makeshift boat into the water.

"Elizabeth I must ask you to stay here with the girls. William and I will go and retrieve what belongs to us. If anyone attacks the ship, do what you must. If you can, shoot off a cannon to let us know you are under attack. Savvy?"

Elizabeth nodded and before she could say anything Kat ran up to me. "Daddy please wear this. You gave me one and you gave Jem one, I know this belongs to Pearl but I know she would want you to wear it." She placed around my neck the third opal necklace that I had set aside for my dead daughter. "Ah the opal of HOPE." I looked into her beautiful eyes and knew I could not refuse her. I let her place it around my neck.

"Daddy, please bring back Jem and the rest of the crew. Remember there are more important things than your ship and any old treasure. Jem is what you truthfully cherish and she is what you must bring back."

I looked at her and smiled at her wisdom. I pulled her close and tipped her large black hat back off of her face. "How did you get so wise in your so few years Luv?" I kissed her and then motioned to Will. "Come, it is time for us to go." I then stepped back, looked at Will and then at Kat again and a smile spread across my face.

"Will, Elizabeth do you see what I see?"

They looked at me as if I had lost it. I couldn't believe they didn't see it. Kat was wearing a large black hat that had a distinctive tilt. The edges were frayed and there were several well-worn holes in it. To top the hat off it was adorned with a large flowing black feather, which appeared to be missing its tip.

"Where did you get that?" I lowered my kohl-rimmed eyes on her and pulled my head back.

"I told you before, I had two hats." Kat turned around so all could admire it. "You took yours back but left me the best."

I abruptly pulled it off her head and carefully examined it.

"Daddy it's mine you already have one!" Kat yelled at me and attempted to grab it back.

"Easy Luv, I'll give ya your hat back, I promise." I held my hand out to keep her from jumping at me. When she eventually stopped attacking I flipped it over and tugged at the lining. As I jerked at the hat, Will came over to me.

"Jack what is it? Oh my Lord is it his hat?"

I smiled as I pulled the other half of the map out from the lining. I looked at Kat and she was fuming at the fact I was ruining her hat. "Luv where exactly did you find this?"

Kat looked at me crossed her arms over her chest and stood there for several minutes before she spoke. "I found your hat on board this ship laying on the bed in the room just off the main cabin. I found that hat floating in the water. It was after Mother and I had jumped off the Pearl to get away from Barbossa and his disgusting crew. The hat seemed to follow after us and I don't know what possessed me but I grabbed it and bought it with me."

"Oh Jem I love you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and hugged the hat. Realizing everybody was staring I me I smiled and looked into Kat's angry eyes. "I have my leverage back." I plopped the hat back on Kat's head and I gave the map to Will.

"Follow me Will, along with this and the half you have we are back in business. I went to the main cabin and pulled out some unused parchment. I proceeded to copy both portions of the map into one. "We will give Barbossa his map but it will be different than ours."

I took the original and made several changes on it, I gave Will an evil smile and he in return gave me a wicked grin. "Jack I like the way you think. I truly think I am becoming a full pirate and it scares me, because I like it."

"We now have Barbossa's hat and the whole map." I pulled the medallions from my neck and placed them around Wills. "I want you to take possession of these. Barbossa will come after me before he does you. I will present him with the map. However, I will not hand it over until I have Jem, me crew and me ship. If I should fall behind I wish you to take these and break the curse. Savvy?"

Will looked down at the medallions and then into my eyes, he could tell I was dead serious. "Jack neither of us will fall behind. We are in this together, to the end. I will watch your back and you will watch mine. We will get Jem and **WE,** will break the curse jointly."

I pulled out a small bottle filled with blood. "You will also need my blood." I placed it in his pocket and patted it for safekeeping. "I cannot have you and Elizabeth living under the curse. I know you can take care of Elizabeth and yourself."

Will realizing it was useless to argue with me lowered his head and then looked into my deep brown eyes. "Yes I can take care of myself, Elizabeth and you Jack. Don't underestimate me; after all, I am the son of Bootstraps." He tucked the medallions into his shirt and we made our way to our small boat that was waiting for us in the choppy water.

"Will, we will always remember this as the day we got our leverage back." I gave him my infamous golden grin. We each picked up a set or oars and headed for our destiny, not knowing what was waiting for us.

**A/N** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I consider this my filler chapter. I had to get from point **A** (Tortuga) to point **B** (Dominica) hence it was time to have a little fun on the boat, I mean ship. Love the reviews. TA

_Lovely Raven Sparrow_


	10. Barbossa

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Disney unless they belong to Lovely Raven Sparrow. You know which ones.

**Barbossa **

As the water got shallow around our boat I jumped out and Will did the same. Wading to shore and pulling the boat behind us I looked out onto the water at The Santiago and then back to the beach. We were about twenty feet from shore when I thought I saw something. There was a thick grove of trees surrounding the sandy beach. I stopped short when I saw movement in the deep bushes again.

Will, still pulling the boat, fell forward into the water. He stood up shook his head like a newly bathed dog and looked at me. "Jack a little help if you please. I can't take her to shore on my onese. Savvy?" He smiled at me and then gave me a look of concern. "Jack, what is it?"

"Will, we have been spotted. We may have to make a run for it."

As I spoke savages came at us with a soundless rush, charging the boat, which was not yet along the shore, and they struck us with their spears and arrows. Arrows and spears struck the boat causing some damage. Will and I abandoned the craft as we swam as fast as we could to solid ground. When we hit the beach, we ran for the jungle.

I dived into the think underbrush and pulled Will down with me. There was a faint breeze ruffling the leaves but cold sweat beaded up on my brow and trickled into my eyes I could also feel the sweat running down my back. The savages ran to the boat and started to strip it.

"Will, we dare not move for they will see us. The Caniba inhabit this island of Dominica and I have been informed they are cannibals, and between you and me they look mighty hungry." I pulled my lip back as I watched them destroy our boat. "Is this to be the end of us? I can see death might not come to us easily but if they eat us we will be trapped in their stomachs forever. But death is better than their tortures, if the stories I have heard are true."

Will and my eyes met and then we looked back out at the savages. We crouched at the base of a gnarled and wind–racked tree. Glancing around Will gasped and fell backwards into me. I looked over his shoulder and I saw two dead bodies. Judging by their clothing they were most likely pirates, possible from Barbossa's crew. They lay there, horribly cut about the face and body…mutilated they were and there were body parts missing. I took my hat off in a silent tribute. "To ye scoundrels, I hope you lived and died as men." I pushed myself back and away from them.

Will and I sat there for quite a long time. We waited and watched as the savages ripped our craft apart. Then they went searching for us. They stood only thirty yards away in plain sight. Both Will and I held our breath. One looked at the bushes we were crouched behind but as quickly as they had come down on us, they left. One turned towards the North and started to run and the others followed.

"Is it possible that we have escaped?" Will whispered. "Did they not know we were here? If they knew we were here they would stalk us, find us and surely kill us."

I straightened up, stretched my legs and placed my hand on my sword and gun. "Very well then! Shall we go meet the rest of the island? If there be lives beyond them, lets make ready to meet them."

Will pulled me back down. "Jack you can't be sure they have all gone."

"They are gone. They despise us, they think we are too meek for their killing." I smiled at Will and then frowned at the dead pirates. "Or they simply did not know we were here." Once again I stood up. "Will, this island reeks of death, you best keep your blade and gun handy. Hopefully we can flee if we are outnumbered."

As I started to make my way through the jungle I could smell a vagrant odor, some sweet aroma…broiling meat! I grabbed Will's arm. The sun was high in the sky, the waves were rushing toward the beach and we could smell broiling meat. "Pirates I hope, I'd rather deal with them instead of the natives. I have not seen any sign of another ship, not even The Black Pearl. We can only hope that is animal meat we are smelling and not human."

I kept my eyes opened as I worked my way through the thick foliage and then caught sight of a faint drift of something that appeared to be smoke above the trees. I started, cautiously, in that direction. I was no hunter, but chose what cover I could find. Will was right behind me jumping every time I smacked at a bug or whacked at a shrub. Suddenly I heard voices. Pausing, I listened. They spoke in English.

Walking through the trees, we found ourselves at the edge of a small clearing. The heat was oppressive and the stench of fish offensive to our noses. We saw many small huts. There were groups of women and men hurrying about doing their daily chores. They were pirates and their families. They were all a rough looking lot, they had crude language and they were unkempt. Their finery had probably been taken from plundered ships, but the once rich silks and satins were ripped beyond repair and worn on dirty bodies.

My lips were dry and my tongue kept sticking to them. I could tell Will was suffering the same dilemma. "Will I see no sign of Barbossa or Jem. I don't think he would subject himself to live like this."

"Jack, look over there." Will directed my attention to a small path that lead through the forest, leaving the village.

"Come, follow me." We sauntered out of the trees and mingled in with the local pirates. I started pushing our way though the milling crowd of men and women as they shouted out greetings. Will and I both shrank away from groping hands as vulgar suggestions were yelled at us from several wenches. I could tell Will was relieved when we took the path he had spotted. The path cut a swath through thick underbrush and skirted numerous shallow basins lined with crushed shells. I looked around in awe. "I have to compliment Barbossa, he has learned from the natives and collects fresh water. I wonder if he was the one who sent the welcome party for us?"

Both Will and I were slick with perspiration by the time we reached a great dwelling constructed of sawed boards instead of rough wood and palm leaves. The place looked like a palace compared to the small huts near the beach. It sat on a slight rise beneath an umbrella of palm trees that provided abundant shade. There was a wrap-around porch allowing the breeze to waft through the open windows. Another building, probably a kitchen was connected to the house by a covered run and there were monkeys running everywhere.

"Will, I want you to wait here. Find someplace to hide. I will go in alone and when the opportune moment arises, if it should, you will come and join me. Savvy?"

Will looked at me. "No Jack, I don't like this. We should stick together."

"No Lad, if we are both captured than there will be no chance of escape. Keep your eyes and ears open. I will be the bait and you can play the hero."

I went on without him. I climbed the stairs of the porch and stepped into the house. I came to an abrupt halt as I stared around the room. It was luxuriously furnished; I had seen houses of this grandeur in Port Royal. Works of art hung on the plastered walls, there was richly polished furniture and thick woven carpets. Dainty curtains billowed gently in the tropical breeze, and delicious cooking smells drifted on the humid air.

"Do you like it?" Barbossa asked.

I turned fast. His men, Bosun and Ragetti, grabbed me, and unarmed me. "Well, do you?" Barbossa asked again.

I pulled myself away from his goons and reached for my weapons. They smacked my hand and I pulled back looking over at Barbossa. Somehow it seemed to matter to Barbossa that I should like his home. I gave him a golden smile. "It's…I can't believe such a home exists on this remote island inhabited by pirates and cannibals."

Barbossa handed me a glass of wine and held one up in his hand. "I like to be comfortable. Welcome to my home, Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, at the expense of other people?" I said as I picked up a gold-encrusted vase and examined it. I gently set it down and drank the wine. "How many ships did you plunder to furnish your house? How many lives were lost?"

Barbossa looked away, ignoring my probing questions. I could tell my words did not unsettle him. He didn't care how many he killed or whom he stole from.

"Ah Jack, you see that is where we are so different. I have attacked many ships and taken so many lives I have lost count. I'd be a liar if I told you it mattered to me. You see, after so many ships and so many lives, one tends to forget the numbers. I know you usually try to save the innocent lives and you have been known to set the crews adrift in boats after you have attacked. I like committing cold-blooded murder. I simply slay for the joy of killing."

I narrowed my eyes at Barbossa. "I like to think that my small kindnesses sets myself apart from men like you." I drained my wine glass and placed it next to the vase.

"You are fooling nobody but yourself Jack. You are no better than your fellow pirates. In some ways, I'd consider you worse. You are not stupid like most men and you do know right from wrong, you just choose to ignore your conscience."

"Don't judge me, Barbossa." I said harshly. "If you look deep into your heart, I'm sure you'd find something to regret."

"Jack my boy, no one is perfect, of course I have regrets. I regret I did not kill you when I had the chance."

I opened my mouth to speak when Barbossa's men grabbed me from behind and one put me into a half nelson.

"Now Captain Sparrow, I am sure you did not come here to unburden yourself with your secrets about, lets see, my daughter? Come let me show you to your room. You will have to forgive the accommodations, I was not expecting you."

I gave him a meek smile. "Barbossa I have what you want and it is yours, but first you must give me my ship, my crew and your daughter." I winced as Ragetti yanked my arm up my back.

Barbossa threw his head back and laughed. "You, son, are not in the position to negotiate. I am sure we can come to terms in due time, but what is the rush? You just got here. Let me show you some genuine Barbossa hospitality."

He nodded at his men. "Take him to his room." I struggled to get away from them but they overpowered me and it felt as if Ragetti was going to break my arm off.

My gaze fell on Barbossa. "Barbossa, I don't wish to appear ungrateful, but I am long overdue to get to me ship."

"Jack, Jack…you know I would never hurt The Pearl. I have pulled her out of the water. She was in need of careening and my men need time with their women and children and you---you need a rest and your length of stay depends on….me."

"On you! Barbossa I am ready to leave now, if it's all the same to you, just give me Jem and I'll be on my way."

"Ah, so now you just want Jem?" Barbossa loomed over me shaking his head. "You wish to leave now?" He looked into my eyes and I did not like the way he was staring at me. "No, too soon. Far too soon for my purposes."

Barbossa filled up his wine glass and sat down in a large, overstuffed, comfortable chair. "It appears my daughter did love you, and for the life of me I cannot figure out why. I have to know why before I can even think about letting you go."

I glared at him. "Yes, Jem does love me, not did, DOES!" I taunted.

"You poor, deluded fool. Jem was but toying with you. What you perceived as love was simple infatuation. She has always been rash with her actions. Jem regrets ever being near you and having your illegitimate child." He rolled his eyes and took another sip of wine. "Well, the child is gone and you…you are scum and you will never touch my daughter again."

"You're a liar." I spat in his direction. "Jem loves me. She'd never play me false. We have a future together."

"Ha, I hope you enjoyed Jem, for you'll not get another chance at her."

He turned to Bosun. "Find Jem, tell her we have visitors." He looked at me and gave me a cynical laugh. "Yes, you heard correct. Visitors, you really didn't think young Mister Turner would go unnoticed did you?"

As he said this Bosun came running in followed by four other miscreants. I heard a gun go off and all of the men turned around. As Bosun turned a bullet whizzed past and nicked his ear. I heard another shot and the pirate next to Bosun screamed, clutched his chest and fell to the ground.

Pintel came running in. "Captain, Captain Barbossa, Will Turner has escaped he has run off into the jungle. We would have had him but your damn daughter helped him. We had to unarm her and she is as mad as a dog in heat. We have sent several men after Mister Turner and the others are fighting with Jem."

Suddenly, Jem came into the room. "Jack!" She cried as she ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I smiled at Barbossa over her shoulder. "Easy on the goods Luv." Ragetti pulled my arm up again and I yelled louder than I had expected.

"Jack, my sweat Jack, you are not dead…have they hurt you?"

She was holding my neck so tight I had to gasp for air. "No Luv, I am alive and well, but perhaps not for long."

She stepped back and struck Ragetti. "Let him go you idiot." She demanded.

Barbossa stood up put his glass of wine down and pulled Jem back. "Nothing can be gained by your presence. Leave now; I just wanted you to know we had visitors. I will not make that mistake again. You will have your chance to speak with him later."

Jem pulled away from her father and once again hugged my neck. She refused to let me go. I could see the love in her eyes. "Jack you are the only man I'll ever love and I will hold on to you no matter what, even if I have to die."

"Step away Jem." Barbossa ordered brusquely. "Your lover and I have unfinished business to settle. If you don't step aside I will do something you will regret."

I did no like the glint in his eye, but she selected to ignore it. She dropped her hands from my neck and turned to face her father. "What kind of a game are you playing? Just get the map and let Jack and I go."

Barbossa ran his fingers down Jem's check and grasped her chin. "I have no intentions on letting you go---with him." He smiled at her and released her chin. "Like I said, I have plans for the Captain and for you my dear. It is a shame, but the plans I have for each of you don't coincide."

Fueled by anger and driven to her limit of patience she gave a cry of outrage and started pounding her fists against his chest.

"What kind of a man are you? Have you no compassion, no heart? Does this amuse you?"

Apparently taken by surprise, Barbossa suffered her pounding then captured both her wrists in one of his powerful hands and jerked her against him. His face was hard and cold.

"Oh, my dear, you can have Captain Sparrow, but not until I decide it's time."

Jem closed her eyes against hot tears as she shook with rage. Ignoring her dangerous position, she pulled out of his grip, slapped her hand across Barbossa's face and pulled his sword.

I stared at Barbossa and then at Jem's beautiful face. I could tell she was frightened, but I always heard fear was good.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "So, you let Mister Turner go and now you pull a sword on me…. again. Whatever did I do to deserve such an ungrateful daughter?" He gently touched the tip of the sword and looked over at me. "He won't get far, you know. Either the natives or the wild animals will get him. There are panthers on the island along with wild pigs, poisonous snakes and quick sand. Any number of things could happen to the boy. He won't get far."

Barbossa unexpectedly turned around and grabbed the sword from Jem. He pulled her into him, not caring that he sliced his hand. He then pushed her away and knocked her to the floor.

"Why---why are you doing this?" Jem questioned as she looked at him with death in her eyes. "Don't do this father, I beg you. If you don't stop you will be killed or maimed. You can't win."

"I have my reasons." He scoffed at her.

Whatever his reasons were I knew I wasn't going to like them. He walked over to her, placed his sword back into its sheath pulled her off the floor putting his arm around her. "I am glad to see you have such confidence in your old man. Now leave, Luv."

She refused to move, he nodded his head and two large men grabbed her. She screamed as they clutched her and pulled her away from him. "You had your chance, Luv, and now it has past. I have just about had enough of you! Twiggs, come and take care of business, will ya?" He poured another glass of wine and leaned against the wall.

Twigg's, another one of Barbossa's men, entered the room and walked over to me. He pulled a wicked-looking blade from beneath his jacket and held it up in front of me and then swung it in front of Jem.

"I have a duty to do. It is a sad duty, I must admit." He looked into my dark, kohl-rimmed eyes and then over into her dark, tear glistening ones. "To kill a love in front of their lover is so tragic, but if one insists on being spoiled then I must obey." He looked back at me. "I have been informed you always act like a spoiled child, what you want you get and you always make sure you profit from it. Well, lets see how you profit now?"

He looked at Barbossa, Jem and then me. He walked over to Jem and raised the knife.

I couldn't believe Barbossa was going to let this man slash his daughter, my beautiful Jem. Jem tried to back up but the men held her tight. As Twiggs bought his hand and knife down, I wrenched my arm out of Ragetti's grip and I heard it snap. I knew I broke it but I had so much anger in me it held back the pain. I swiftly pulled a dagger out of Ragetti's sash and leaped at Twiggs. I surprised him and I used my momentary advantage to launch a vicious assault on him. He recovered fast and fended of my blows, driving me back by slashing his knife in a wide arc.

We circled one another in silent combat. I was advancing and retreating, each time he swiped the blade at me. With each swipe we each drew blood. Twigg's was getting breathless and I suddenly saw an opening. I pulled to the right when the attacker parried, I buried my knife deep in his chest, but of course his blade was already in motion when I struck. He slashed downward across my left eye.

Pain, excruciation, debilitating, seething pain over came me. I let go of my blade and fell to my knees, clasping my hand over my eye to stanch the blood. My breath was coming short and I bit my lip clear through in order to keep from screaming. With my one good eye, I saw Twiggs lying motionless, blood streaming from his chest.

Barbossa pulled me off the floor. "Bravo Jack, I was wondering when you would jump in and save the young Lass you claim to love so. You really didn't think I would have him kill my daughter, did you?"

I raised my head with great effort. Blood was streaming through my fingers. I really could not tell how badly I was hurt. I could only hope the curse would save my eye and me. "What would you have me do? Take the chance that you wouldn't kill her?" I growled at him as the pain was over taking my thoughts.

Jem stared at her father in abject horror. "Jack! Lord Jack, your eye. Your beautiful face! Jack, I love you." She screamed out as she struggled against the two gigantic men whose skin was the same shiny black as Bosun's. "Let Jack go, he needs medical attention, he needs rest."

Barbossa looked to Boson. "Now take Captain Sparrow to his room and search him." He narrowed his eyes on me. "For your sake Captain, I hope you have the map."

I looked at him with my good eye. "So what are your plans Barbossa, to take the map and then kill me? I told you before you can have the damn map. Just hand over Jem as you promised."

"Ha! I promised you nothing Sparrow. Don't impugn my honor. But if you must know, my plans for you don't include your death. You are the one who jumped in front of the blade, I did not place you there. I will return you to your ship, and your crew. You just won't have my daughter or your child."

"I'll kill you Barbossa. I will have your daughter and I will kill you, just like you killed my Pearl…you--you." I nearly collapsed in Barbossa's arms when he tossed me to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Right Jack, you can hardly stand up and I should fear you will kill me. I stand trembling in my boots. As far as your Pearl, I did not kill your child. What possible reason could I have to want to kill my granddaughter even if she was half Sparrow? Yes Jack, I've seen and done many things and my conscience has ceased to exist, but I have never knowingly caused the death of a woman or child." Barbossa gave Jem a mocking salute. "As you wish my dear. I will let the Captain rest…. for now," he added cryptically. The tension between father and daughter was thick.

"Now take Jack to his room. He is our guest and should be treated respectfully. I will send a young girl to tend to you, a personal maid and she will give you whatever you need."

"I don't need a maid." I returned shortly. "I can manage on my own just fine, thank you. If I need help you will be the last to know."

"Take him away." Barbossa ordered as he grabbed Jem by the arm and left the room.

"Don't worry Captain Barbossa, me and Ragetti will take good care of Sparrow." Pintel's smarmy voice called out. They both grabbed me by the arms and drug me down a long hall. Pintel opened a door and pushed me into a sunny room, causing me to stumble and land on the floor. The room was handsomely decorated from what I could tell through my blurred vision. A soft breeze blew in through two large windows and caressed my face. As I looked around the room from my position on the floor, Pintel kicked me in the ribs, not once but three times. "OK, Sparrow give me the map."

After what seemed like an eternity, they left. I turned painfully on my left side careful not to aggravate the broken ribs I'd suffered during my beating. They did search me for the map and to their chagrin did not find it. Will had everything, the map, the medallions and my blood. I could only hope he still had it and the natives or wild animals did not get him.

I lay in the room holding my injured eye. Pain made the time seem endless. The worst of the heat from the day dissipated with the setting sun. I could feel the soft sea-scented breezes. The night sounds wafted though the balmy air, music and loud voices raised in lusty celebration outside my window. I barely roused myself when the door opened. I just laid there and groaned, changing positions again unable to find comfort. I turned my head to the door and I saw Ana Maria.

"Jack." She ran over to me and attempted to pick me up off the floor and take me to the bed. "Are you able to manage? What has he done?"

I allowed myself to breathe again. I wasn't sure I'd survive another beating. I was glad to see a friend, but I wasn't sure she was one. "I will manage." I said grimly. "I get the impression Barbossa wants to do me in. I'd wager he's drinking his wine and gloating over the fact I am injured for saving his daughter, who, supposedly, wasn't in any danger." I groaned as she laid me on the bed and I continued to clasp my hand to me eye.

"Jack, is there nothing I can do? How badly are you hurt?"

I winced and clutched my middle. "I'd say I have a few cracked ribs an I think I've lost an eye, but I'll survive."

XXXXXXXXX 

When I woke up the next morning the bright sunshine was playing against my eyelid. I untangled myself from Ana Maria and sat at the edge of the bed, surprised that I had fallen asleep. Looking down at the bed I saw my eye lying there, looking at me. I carefully picked it up and placed it in my pocket, waiting for the opportune time to hopefully place it back into my skull. I then took my soiled bandana and wrapped it around my head, carefully covering the empty eye socket.

I could not believe Ana Maria was lying beside me. She slept deeply and innocently, her face smooth and guileless. I recalled last night. I remembered my pain, I remembered her aid and then I remembered the passionate words she had spoken to me. She had tried to seduce me and I would not have her, I would not be a victim of her seduction. Last I saw her, she was on The Dauntless with Norrington. She had betrayed Jem and I, and Jem had run her threw.

I felt as if I had just gotten to sleep, but the sun was shining in the window and I could hear voices. I stood up and walked over to the window, overlooking a garden. Beyond the garden I could see the glimmer of water and sails. They were indeed the sails of The Black Pearl. I looked longingly toward the sea. I remembered what Barbossa said about the wild animals and quick sand. I turned back toward the bed, looking back at the sleeping woman who was resting so peacefully. I was hesitant to wake her, but I had to know why she was with Barbossa.

As I stood staring at her she slowly woke up herself. She stretched lazily and then sat up quickly. "Jack." She leaped out of the bed, ran over to me. She clasped my face in between her hands. "Oh Jack, I have missed you so."

I pulled away from her. "You---you, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Barbossa saved me from the grips of the Royal Navy. I have helped him and he has helped me. We have an accord." She traced a finger along my cheekbone in a tender caress. "Come," she said, urging me to the bed with a light touch upon my elbow. "You really do not look good, let me take care of you."

"And you trust him?" I mulled over what she had told me and decided not to accept it as the truth.

She grabbed me and attempted to escort me back to the bed. I pulled away from her. "Ana Maria, I can walk, and I plan to walk out of here. Can you help to get Jem and me out of here? In return, you may join me once again on The Black Pearl."

"Yes, Jack, I can, but I won't, for it will not profit me."

"Don't try my patience Ana Maria. Will Turner is out there somewhere, dealing with wild animals. The Turner's son is god knows where, I am cursed, along with Elizabeth and Will, thanks to Barbossa. My heart is aching for the one woman I want and evidently can't have, my ship is lying on the beach and my bloody eye is gone." I threw my hands up in the air. "What can I possible do or give you, that will win you over to help me?"

"Jack, Barbossa told you that he would let you go, you can have your ship and your crew back. You just have to do two things for him and one for me."

"What is it woman? Stop playing games. Tell me what it is, anything. Just get me out of this hell."

"You have to promise me something. You have to promise me that I will be your woman. I have known you for too long and Jem is just a child. You know you will tire of her and I know what you want. You see, I want you and Barbossa wants his daughter. I get you and he gets her and the map. Yes, Barbossa also wants the map. Without the map, he will kill both you and I. As you can see, he does not trust you so he informed me that if my life were on the line with yours you would see his way more clearly. You do, don't you? You wouldn't let him kill me, would you?"

Neither one of us heard the door open. Three pirates entered and stared at the both of us. I whirled to face the intruders, fearing the worst. "Doesn't anyone ever knock!"

"You must not have heard us." An ugly pirate with spiky red hair spoke. "Ana Maria, where is she? I get her first."

"No you don't Red. Salty gets her first and then I do. Ain't much left after you get through." The third pirate argued.

"Who says, Butch?" Red challenged, scowling at Salty and Butch. Red drew a knife. "Cause this says I'm first."

Ana Maria looked at all of them. "You are all mad. Get out of here! If Barbossa learns of this, he'll kill all of us. Now come, Barbossa has gone down to the beach to overlook the careening of The Pearl. I think now is the proper time."

"The proper time for what?" I looked at the three buccaneers and wondered what Ana Maria was up to. "Ana Maria, are you planning on double crossing Barbossa? If you are, I would whole-heartedly advise against it. He has ways of finding these things out and I'd say you are going to get the both of us killed, if not all five of us." I ran my one good eye over Red, Salty and Butch.

"Jack, this has nothing to do with you. I have things I must attend to. You think about what I said. If you agree, we can be on The Pearl by tomorrow. I am sure, if you consent to the terms, you will have the Turner's son in your arms and William at your side."

I grabbed Ana Maria hard and shook her violently. "Do you know where the baby is? If so, tell me so I can just get it now and we can get out of here. I am not playing games with you or them."

"Come on Ana Maria." Salty started fidgeting. "A deal's a deal."

Ana Maria pulled away from me. "Jack, just think about what I said. All you really have to give up is Jem, that's it."

She turned and started to walk out of the room. I attempted to grab her and Red pulled his knife out. "Don't try it. She is with us now, you can have her later."

"That's it!" I yelled, as they closed the door and I could hear the turn of the lock. "Bloody hell, that's it! Nobody is going to tell Captain Jack Sparrow what he can and can't do. Nobody!"

I went over to the window; I contemplated on climbing out and dealing with the poisonous snakes, panthers and quicksand. Either way I was a dead man, so what did it matter? As I stood there, I saw the three pirates enter the garden and they were talking to Jem. All of a sudden, they grabbed her and were passing her around from man to man, pawing her with their filthy hands. She fought back and as she pulled out her cutlass, Butch hit her across the face and she fell to the ground. The ugly redhead picked her up over his shoulder and plunged into the dark forest with her. The others followed.

I decided this was a good time to leave. I leaped out the window and took the same path the three pirates selected with my Jem. When I came to a small clearing I saw that they had tossed Jem down upon the marsh grass and had begun to argue over who would have her first.

Taking full advantage of the distraction, Jem gathered her wits and leapt to her feet. She ran through the thick underbrush, tripping over roots and dodging trees whose limbs pulled at her hair. Behind her she heard the raging voices and the harsh rasping breathing and knew they were almost upon her. Little did she know, I was right behind them.

I knew she knew there was no way she could take on all three of them with no weapon. She moved quickly through the woods, but as she glanced over her shoulder to confirm her worst fears she ran headlong into an unmovable object. It was too soft to be a tree and too solid to be a bush. It was… Captain Barbossa.

"Father." She collapsed against him, leaning into his chest as his arms surrounded her. She had no idea if she was racing from the fire into the frying pan, but she preferred the devil she knew to those she did not.

Barbossa stood glaring at the three pirates, who had stopped dead in their tracks when they saw him. I also stopped dead as Barbossa and Jem saw me.

"What's going on?" Barbossa asked as he intently gazed at the pirates. "Who gave you the right to chase my daughter?" He then looked at me questioningly. "And what the hell are you doing here, Sparrow?"

Before I could speak Red's voice rang out. "We were just following your orders, Captain." Red glanced nervously from Barbossa to Jem.

"What orders?" He asked as he lifted Jem's chin and stared into her frightened eyes. "Did they hurt you?" She shook her head and then he looked at them again. "WHAT ORDERS?"

"We were told you wanted your daughter to become public property of the crew. You did not want her to belong to Sparrow, and if we were to have our way with her she would never go back to him again. She would be ours to ravage and Sparrow would never want her back."

"Who told you I wanted this done?" He roared. "I should kill you all for touching my property."

I drew back when I heard this. I remembered once calling Jem my property and it did not go over well.

Carefully, Barbossa set Jem aside and drew his sword. "Who first?"

All three pirates eyed him warily, aware that Barbossa could send them all to hell and back without working up a sweat.

"Please, Captain, there must have been a mistake. It was that young pirate wench, the one you pulled out of the water a couple of years ago. The one that you saved from the Royal Navy and that officer, Norrington. Remember the one who was tossed over board by her naval lover? It was Ana Maria. She told us to come and get her."

"Ana Maria said that?" I now came up from behind them, stumbling slightly for being off balance. My depth perception was totally off.

"Yes, Ana Maria." Butch turned around and faced me. "We wouldn't have taken your woman if we thought ye still wanted her." He smiled at me then cringed backwards.

I pulled his sword and placed it to his neck. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?"

Before he could answer I pulled the sword back and ran him through. His eyes bulged as he looked towards Barbossa and he fell to the ground. Barbossa's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. "Sparrow step back, I will take care of my men. If there will be any killing I will do it." He now glared at Red and Salty. "Ya know mates, the thought of the three of you attacking my daughter makes my blood run…how should I say …COLD. You do not take orders from a simple wench, you idiots. You are all barbaric ogres and I will deal with each one of you later. Get the hell out of here and pass the word around that if I see any of you or your mates sniffing around Jem again I won't be as lenient."

"Aye aye sir." They both said in unison. They picked up Butch and abruptly followed the path back the way they had come.

Barbossa sheathed his sword and drew Jem back into his arms. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She said as she laid her head on his chest. I felt my heart sink and a feeling of nausea overcame me. Had he won her heart? Did she trust him?

"Well, I'm glad we all lived though that. Now if you would be so kind, hand Jem over to me and I will be on my way to The Black Pearl." I held my hand out and beckoned for Jem to come to me. She looked at me and then up at her father who still had his arms around her. "It appears Ana Maria cannot be trusted and you should be dealing with her. You see mate, she now has the map, she told me she would give it to you in exchange for my freedom and your daughter." I grinned at Barbossa, knowing he was going to see through my blatant lie.

"Jack." Jem pulled away from Barbossa but did not come towards me she stood by his side. "Lets go back to the house where we can discuss this." She started motioning for me to walk backwards but I did not move.

"Jem, you know your father will not let the two of us have a future, let alone let us sit in the same room with one another. Did he put a curse on you too? Whose side are you on?"

She looked up at her father and then at me. "Well, at the moment I'm-------"

I cocked my head at her and looked at her in doubt. "No, I will not go back to the house and neither will you." I grabbed her, pulled her behind me and held Butch's sword up towards Barbossa.

"Jack, you promised me, damn you, you promised me!" She now stood directly behind me. "You promised me you wouldn't kill my father."

"Jem, I did not promise you that." I tilted my head over my shoulder but kept my good eye on Barbossa. "I may have promised you the moon, the sun the stars but I never said I would not kill your father. He killed our daughter he threatened you. He---he—took my bloody ship---Again!"

Barbossa raised his sword and saluted. "Jack, I will defend myself. What say we fight for Jem? The winner gets the girl."

Jem stepped in front of me. "You are smug, Captain. You are my father but I wish to go with Jack. It is my choice and I will make it."

"I am smug but I am not complacent child. I am confident. I trust in my skill." He looked into her dark eyes and then at me. "Do you not trust in his skill? Would you go off with a coward who would not fight for your honor?"

I pulled Jem back behind me and saluted him with my sword. "I am no coward and if it is honor you want then I will fight you. I'll duel you for Jem. Why not? My life is on The Black Pearl, with Jem. I will not be living life looking over my shoulder wondering when you will attempt to take her from me. Yes, the winner will take all. You took my daughter and I will take yours."

"Yes, Jack but I am not stupid… I know I can't kill you, yet. So I won't even try. I have told you once and I'll tell you again, I did not kill your daughter. As far as you and my daughter, that, mate, just won't happen."

Jem whispered under her breath as she stood near me. "Jack you are either terribly drunk or terribly foolish. What are you doing?"

I bit back at her. "Jem I am not a fool and don't you ever accuse me of being one. Savvy?"

She looked at me and just kissed me on the cheek. "Do you plan to run for protection after he disarms you?" Jem looked around the jungle and placed her face into hands. She then placed her hands on my shoulders. "The ship is beached and the island is a maze of traps just waiting for us. I know this Luv; I have been looking for a way off my self. Also, if we run now, you will not get Elizabeth's and Will's son back."

I heard every word she said but the anger was over taking me and her lack of confidence in me left me shocked. I turned on her and snapped. " I'm NOT drunk!"

Barbossa looked at me and laughed. "So, if you're not drunk, and you're not stupid then what are you?"

Before I could answer, Will came up behind Barbossa. "He is my captain and my friend and you will have to fight the both of us."

"Ah, interesting! Most interesting." Barbossa hesitated for just a second. "Mister Turner, did you know that I once fought your father?"

Will's expression went blank then he smiled. "You do know how to pick your enemies."

"Yes, I do indeed know how and I also won. If you fight like your father, then you are no match for me." Barbossa looked smug and Will looked irritated.

"So Mister Turner is this what you have chosen to do? Do you profess to be the hero that will take me down? I think not."

I looked at Will and shook my head. "Don't look to be a hero. Will, please don't do anything stupid."

Slowly, Barbossa turned around. "So, what will it be Jack Sparrow. Do I fight you or do you have your Whelp step in?"

Before I could speak, Will was standing next to me. The clouds were getting low and gray and I could hear the rush of the sea below us. Unbeknownst to me we were standing on a cliff overlooking a cove.

Barbossa's eyes were upon us and ours were on him. Will and I both attacked at the same time, taking Barbossa by surprise. He was shocked at first but recovered fast. I leaped at him and cut his chest. The cut only scratched him as he lunged at me but I thrust low and hard, deflecting his sword. "Do you wish to die now?" I yelled.

"Die? Me? I have just begun to live." For his great size he moved with speed and ease. I felt he was toying with me as he thrust at me and then at Will.

"Ah," he said as he parried our blades. "I see you both have been practicing." He then thrust his sword into my thigh. The needle sharp point drew blood yet with a quick riposte I drew my blade across his face, drawing blood from his cheek. For an instant his eyes flamed with anger, then it was gone.

"You are good but not good enough, Sparrow." He swung again and this time my sword did go flying. He raised his sword but before he could bring it down his blade was now crossed with Will's.

They fought well together. Barbossa was a man with greed and power but Will was a man with skill. I could only hope the skill would dominate the fight. If Will had one love, it was Elizabeth but his second love was the crossing of blades. The art of the sword ran through his veins and I knew he would die doing this if he had to.

Barbossa thrust his sword and tore Will's sleeve near the shoulder where blood began to ooze. Will attacked fast and with style I had never seen such skill before. He performed such a series of thrusts and cuts that I was amazed. It was baffling to watch and his speed was unexpected. Will struck Barbossa many times. He slashed him across the arm twice, stabbed him in the leg four times and speared him three times in the shoulder. Barbossa's blood ran red, dripping to the ground but he kept coming at Will.

"I can see that I have been misled." Barbossa glared at Will "You fight nothing like your father. You fight like me. I have never been bested by a blade, young Bootstraps, and you will not be the first to take me down."

Barbossa was very sure of himself, fencing with absolute confidence and flattering Will at the same time. Most likely he did this to lead him into a false security hoping he would take unnecessary chances. Barbossa continued to lunge at Will. He was constantly upon him and time and again Will made narrow escapes. Barbossa nicked Will's shoulder again and then grazed his cheek, drawing blood. Barbossa smiled as William flinched and then I saw something in Will's eyes, I did not like. I actually saw fear.

The next instant Barbossa lunged in at Will and thrust his sword into his side. Will fell backwards and before his sword hit the ground I grabbed it and Jem grabbed him. I stepped in.

"Avast you fool, you can't kill us so you might as well surrender." I slightly flexed my writs and pressed him back. I managed to deflect his blade and we steadily circled one another. Barbossa's coolness was now gone. He had hurt Will and I had once again attacked. In my fury I did strike Barbossa. My point went into his arm and I slashed it open. I had drawn blood and he was mad.

"I will never give up, you one eyed bastard." Barbossa yelled and in his rage came at me. For several wild minutes I was hard put to defend myself. I kept my one good eye on the erratic path of his blade, waiting for the moment he would lower his guard and I could deliver the lethal blow. As he came on fast I stepped back bumping into Will and Jem.

Will grabbed my shoulder. "Jack, surrender, stand back."

I could feel myself tiring, but I refused to give up. "Nay, I won't stand back. I've waited too long for this moment. Jem will be mine." I was weak, hurting and surprisingly hungry, but I knew somewhere inside me I would defeat Barbossa and he couldn't harm me. "Barbossa, you are a hard man to kill but it will give me great pleasure to finally put you in that grave where you belong."

Barbossa was also getting tired; he pulled his pistol and aimed it at my good eye. "Say your prayers, Jack Sparrow."

"NO!" Will yelled. Everything happened so fast. The gun discharged into the air as William kicked it from Barbossa's hand. "Jack please stop!" Will groaned as he fell back to the ground.

Barbossa took his blade and stabbed downward at Will. I threw myself at his legs, and he staggered back. Coming up fast, I grasped my sword but I saw that his blade was up, poised for a thrust. I threw myself back and down, falling backwards, hoping to strike the turf and roll, to get away, to escape by any means.

I fell and fell and fell. I fell an impossible distance. My shoulders hit the ground with a thump, and I lost my grip on the sword and it fell from me. I rolled over and tumbled, head over heals into a black, misty void. I tried to catch myself but there was nothing on which to lay hold and the slope was impossibly steep. I was falling, into what awful depth I knew not, but over and over I tumbled until suddenly I was brought up with a sickening thud upon some rocks. How far had I fallen? Perhaps not more than ten or a dozen feet in that first sheer fall, but I must have tumbled down the rest of the slope, sliding, falling, tumbling again for several hundred feet.

For a moment I lay still, surrounded by darkness and fog. Then, slowly, I rolled over and tried to push myself up, only to gasp with shock at my torn hands. I rolled to my knees. No bones were broken that I could feel, yet I hurt in every part of my body and my hands were bloody, my face as well. I noticed Will and Jem were also lying at the bottom of the cliff, both in a daze. They appeared to be in the same condition as I.

Will slowly moved and raised his head. I looked at him and I could feel the blood running down my face and blurring my one good eye. I looked up the cliff and could not see Barbossa. I stumbled over to Will, he also, was covered with blood and cut up as bad as I.

"Will, are you alright? Damn why does this hurt so much?" I held my ribs and then looked at my hands. I felt dumb, hurt and shamed that I had been so thoroughly beaten.

"Jack I tried to tell you. I broke the curse." He moaned and threw himself back onto the sand.

**A/N: **As you can see this chapter is full of action, adventure and blood. I hope you all like long chapters because once my thoughts start flowing it is hard to stop. Read and Enjoy. I know all those people out there who love Ana Maria will probably let me have it, but hey like I said in my bio, I am not a Jack/Ana Maria shipper. I do have to admit I loved writing Barbossa.

**Katrina:** You can have Will but you will have to deal with Elizabeth and Samantha on your own. Savvy? You asked for action in the next chapter hopefully I delivered it to you. Hope I wasn't too hard on Will for you.

**Black Jack 22:** Yes, living on a ship is not easy. I actually did some research on that along with studying about cannibalism and the island of Dominica. Glad you enjoyed.

**Williz:** I know you love Will and Elizabeth, well I do too. I am a shipper for those two. As you can see Katrina wants to split them up, what ever will we do?

**Seabiscuit:** Glad you liked my filler. I agree with you, it did bring out the characters and it is always so much fun playing Jack and Will off of each other. Jack really can annoy the poor Whelp.

**Princess Morning:** Always enjoy your reviews. Yes, Will can come back with some spiffy remarks. As you can see Jack and Jem are once again together. The question is, for how long? I'm sure daddy dearest will have a say in the matter.

**Rum Runner:** I agree, keep all matches away from Samantha and we all now know Jack sleeps in the nude.

**Strumpet:** I knew you would like the chapter. Yes HOT very HOT. Keep your eyes on the prize and don't let them drift.

**Mary:** Thank you, I'll keep writing.

**Kitty:** Keep on purring there is more to come.

**Sparrow Lover:** Glad to hear from you. I'll keep up the entertainment.

As always read and enjoy. Review if you want. I always love hearing from you. Let me know how I am doing.

**TA FOR NOW**

_LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW_


	11. Profits

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer: **Same old thing.Jack and Will belong to Disney's but Jem is all mine.

**Profit**

I looked down at Will. "You what? How?"

Will just laid there staring up at the darkening sky and then rolled his eyes so he was now looking at me. "I broke the curse. How many times do I have to tell you? Are you deaf?"

"No Lad, not deaf just blind." I knelt next to him and pulled the bandana from my head. Will cringed, closing his eyes and turning his head. "I can take it from your reaction Will that this is not a good look. As long as I am not cursed I am now a one eyed Jack." I wrapped the bandana around my hand and turned Will's face toward me and made him look at me. "Also you know as well as I do, Barbossa will come after us. I have his daughter and we still have the map."

"Jack how was I supposed to know? It was your idea to split up. You gave me the medallions and your blood. The opportune moment arose and I had to take it." Will pulled his chin from my hand but made no attempt to sit up. "I'll take ya back to the chest and you can curse your self again if that is what you want?"

"My apologies Will." I sat down next to him and stared out into the ocean. "It's just, why? Why did you have to do it now?" Will gave me a meek smile as I pushed his damp hair out of his face.

"Well Lad, how did you do it?" I looked into Will's deep brown eyes. I felt as weary as he looked, and I knew we were both in pain.

Will was silent for a long time then he spoke. "I came looking for you Jack. I knew you were in trouble. Jem had helped me to escape and I knew she was going to go look for you. I stole into the house and searched for you. I did not find you but I did find my son."

I looked at Will with concern. "So you found the little scamper, is he well?"

"Yes, I have Bill, he is safe." Will took in a deep sigh and continued. " I found him and the Aztec Chest. You see Barbossa had the Aztec Chest in his room along with Bill. A young wench was tending to Bill. I hate to say, I had to take her life. She would not hand over my son and she was going to yell out." Will now propped himself up on his elbows and looked into my face. "I hope God forgives me." He threw his head back and looked up into the sky. "I found my son and I had to save him. When I saw the chest, I knew what had to be done. I'm sure Barbossa took the chest so we would never find it. It was fate Jack and I had to use the opportune moment. I used Bill's blood, yours and mine, I threw the coins in and broke the curse." Will let out a loud groan and fell back down to the ground.

Before I could check why Will was in so much pain, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked to see Jem coming toward us. She was moving slow and I could tell she was as banged up as we were. I stood up and made my way over to her.

Jem was now standing in front of me. She threw her arms around my neck; I placed mine around her waist and pulled her in close to me. "Are you all right?" She asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was now looking in my face and rose her hand to my check "You look like hell." I could tell she was now looking into my empty eye socket that was congealed with blood.

"I am now." I said on a ragged breath. "Jem, I'm sorry for leaving you on the beach. I love you Lass and I'm never going to let ya go again. Savvy?"

She hugged me again and we were both too choked for coherent speech. She looked into my face and then up over my shoulder when she heard Will yell out. "My god what is wrong with Will?"

Running over to Will, we both saw blood blooming on his upper right chest. "Will you're—you're injured bad." Jem spoke softly as she knelt down next to him and pulled his torn shirt back.

He looked into her face and whimpered. "God, no wonder the pain is burning, I've not only been stabbed I've been shot! You have to get me out of here. Take me back to the ship. Take me to The Santiago."

I looked to the top of the cliff. "Will's right we must leave, but I'm not sure we can make it to the ship. Hurry, we must get out of here we must get away. There is bound to be a way down and your father will come for us." I looked at Jem and her various injuries. "You have been here awhile, do you know where we can go and hide and possible remove the bullet from Will?"

"No Jack, take me to the Santiago. Let Elizabeth remove it please." Will was now looking at me with his dark brown eyes wide open in horror.

Jem looked at Will and I. She reached her hand out and stroked Will's face, and then she did the same to me. "Will, we are all together and now we must get what belongs to us, I know where Bill is and the ship should be finished soon. I know the wound hurts but Jack is right we are not near the Santiago and you need to have that bullet removed now."

"No Jem you don' t understand. I have Bill; I have Jack's crew. Please take me to the ship. I have to get back to the ship; I have to get back to Elizabeth. They are waiting for us." Will now looked at me. "Your crew Jack, Elizabeth, Kat, Samantha, they are all waiting. You now have Jem so we can go. Remember what Kat said, 'Get Jem she is your true treasure.' We can fight another day for The Pearl. You know Barbossa won't harm her. We have to get back to the ship."

Jem sat next to Will and removed his shirt. She began to use it to stanch the flow of blood. "This bullet needs to come out Will. There is no possible way we can get you to the ship."

She looked up at me. "Jack, why is it you can both… feel? Both of you look like hell and you are both covered in blood. What happened to the curse?"

I rolled my eyes and looked down at William. "Will broke it Luv. Does he not have wonderful timing?" I smiled and tilted my head at Jem. I now avoided looking at Will and directed my gaze back up to the cliff.

She looked at Will and shook her head. "Did I hear Jack correctly? Did he say you broke the curse?"

"Yes, you heard him, I did break it." Will propped himself up again with great effort and looked at me. "I tried to tell him earlier but he was too busy fighting with your father, trying to prove he wasn't a coward. He just had to challenge Barbossa." He glanced over at Jem and then back in my direction. "You know Jack, if you want to talk about timing, yours is impeccable. You are the one who conveniently knocked us **ALL** down the cliff with you."

"Yes, and you are the one who continues to walk into rooms when the doors are most definitely closed." I turned around to face Will and could see he was not amused.

Will looked at me in disbelief. "I see now Captain Sparrow, you are listening to me."

Jem tossed her head back and started to laugh. "Well I'm glad to see I am not responsible for this one."

"I can't believe you would bring up walking in on you at a time like this." Will growled at me. He looked over at a very confused yet amused Jem. "No Jem, you are not at fault, Jack is."

"Me, how the hell did all this become my fault?" I started for Will but then thought better of it.

Jem stopped laughing and then turned serious. "Come the both of you. Arguing about this is pointless. The curse is broken and now we have to get back what belongs to us. Like your ship, Jack."

"I need more than my ship Luv. I need the bloody chest and I need my eye back."

Will stared at me. "Jack you need a lot more than that…" before he could finish he winced in pain. "Jack, please just take me to the ship, The Santiago and remove the bullet, then on pain of death I will take you to the chest. As I have been trying to tell you, Barbossa had locked up your crew. I released them and with their help buried the chest, nobody will ever find it. I took Bill back to The Santiago, back to Elizabeth. The crew is there with them. We have to get back."

"All right, all right Will!" I threw my hands up in the air. "I will take you to the ship. You have a deal, I will take you to The Santiago and then you will take me to the chest."

I reached down and pulled Will up off the ground and placed his arm over my shoulder and my arm around his waist. Jem started to lead us down the rocky beach. I looked over at Will who now was looking very pale. "Lad I have to ask you, what happened to you? You had the upper hand. You were winning."

He looked into my face. "Yes Jack, but you were fighting as if you could not be killed. I was fighting knowing we could be. I'm sorry I broke the curse but I had to. You see Jack you were being held captive and I had no idea what they were doing to you. I just felt I had to break the damn thing. As you would say, I had the opportune moment and took it." Will winced in pain as we both stumbled over the rocks. "Jack will you please watch were we are going?"

I glared at him. "Aye Lad I'll do my best, you see my vision isn't all it's cracked up to be. Jem!" I yelled. "You have got to go slower. Will is loosing a lot of blood and I can't move as fast as you."

Jem came back to us. "Jack the bullet needs to come out," she said, her eyes meeting mine in unspoken concern.

"How bad is it?" Will groaned as he also looked into Jem's eyes.

I gently put Will down and Jem lifted the pad she had fashioned to press against the wound and carefully probed it with a blunt fingertip. "The bleeding has slowed, it's safe to assume the bullet missed a major bleeder. I will go to the house and fetch some supplies, whiskey, a kettle of boiling water and clean cloth. I will leave the two of you in a cave I have discovered while I was exploring the island. You should be safe there."

"No Jem you can't go alone. What if Barbossa sees you? I can't loose you again." Jem threw her arms around my neck and I hugged her close. My body pulsated with pain but my heart sang with joy. I had my Jem back in my arms and I wasn't going to loose her again. "Jem I'm sorry, but I can't let you go alone. I won't let you go alone."

"Jack I must and you know it. Neither you nor Will are in any condition to travel around this island. I know where the quick sand is, I know where the animals prowl and if you stumble on the Caniba they will put you on a spit and eat you. I can guarantee you that Luv. No, I will go alone and I will return alone. I must get the supplies, you must stay with Will. If he dies you will never know where he buried the chest."

Will gave us both a sick smile. "Jem I won't die will I?"

"No Will, you won't die. We won't let you." I answered. "I can't let you die and take the secret of the chest with you, there would be no profit in it for me." I smiled at Will and tousled his curly brown locks. "Of course me crew knows where you buried the chest so if you should die I can still get me eye back. Savvy?"

"Thanks Jack, it's good to know who your friends are and what they really think of you. Am I that expendable?"

Jem reached down to help William up. "Of course you are not Will. Jack is just toying with you. Don't let his warped humor get to you." She looked at me as a mother would look at a child doing something wrong. "Come Jack, help me take Will to the cave, the sooner we get there the sooner I can get supplies."

With Jem now helping to carry Will, we moved quicker and we arrived at the cave. We placed Will down near the entrance. He had once again lost awareness. Jem made him as comfortable as possible and she turned to leave. I really did not want her to go alone. I wound my arms around her neck, pulled her close and started kissing her. She tried to push me away but I clung to her with tenacious greed. I knew Will needed help but I also knew I needed Jem. I didn't want to physically force her to listen to me but I felt in my bones if I let her go, something terribly wrong was going to happen. As I contemplated pulling Jem to the ground and showing her how much I had missed her we both heard a sound. Jem abruptly thrust away from me.

"How the hell did you get here?" Jem was now standing in between Bosun and myself.

"I am here to rescue you and to kill Sparrow and Turner." Bosun pulled Jem towards him and pulled his gun on me. "I am your worst enemy Sparrow and I will kill you and take Jem to be my wife." Bosun glared at me. "Barbossa said if I deal with you, then I can have, you." He smiled at Jem. He then grabbed Jem by her hair and pulled her close, placing his thick, brown, filthy lips against her sweet, soft ones.

I grasped his wrist knocking the gun to the sand and shoved him away from Jem. "Lay one hand on her and you're a dead man."

Bosons eyes bugged out. "Well it appears I have laid my hands on her. What makes you think you can interfere, Sparrow? Barbossa has given me his daughter. Jem is not yours."

She pulled away from Boson. "Rescue me? You must be jesting. I don't need rescuing and if I did you would be the second to last person I would go with. Father would be the first. I do not belong to father hence; he cannot give me to you. As for you, I would never go with you and I would never lie next to you and last but not least, I would never be your wife. I am not the marrying type."

"I can see I will not have much control where you're concerned." Bosun had a harsh edge on his voice as he looked at her. "I will kill your lover and you will be your father's problem." Bosun saw me eyeing the gun. He immediately kicked it away and pulled his sword on Jem, placing it up against her neck. "Now you can come with me peacefully or I will take you with force." He gave her a mocking grin and then smiled at me as he spoke to her.

"I'm sure you will come with me. I can give you more then Sparrow could ever give you. I will give you my name and you will give me a child. We can go back to your father, marry and make mad passionate love until we both die in each other's arms. What do you say? I know you always did fancy me." He rubbed his hand down her body. Her eyes flared with rage as she tried to fight him, but he placed the sword deeper into her neck.

I looked at Boson with disgust and then over at the unconscious Will. I saw that he still had his sword; I had lost mine in the fall. I figured I would have to take my chances with this baboon. After all, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I was not going to let him have my woman. I could not handle the fact that he was fondling her body. Rational thoughts flew through my head but then they were gone. I leaped at Boson knocking him, Jem and the sword to the ground. I went for his sword. As I did he pulled out a dagger and embedded it into my shoulder. It would have been in the middle of my back except Jem had shoved me hard to the ground and she was now welding the sword. Bosun lunged at her. She jumped back; I once again attacked him and started pummeling him with my fists. He retaliated by piercing my thigh with his dagger, I screamed staggering backwards to get away from him. To my surprise I fell backwards right into Will's arms.

I didn't remain long in Wills arms. He released me and handed me over to Jem. Will then took Bosun's sword from Jem's hand and tossed it to Bosun. Will's lip curled into a snarl. "You'll not find me so easy. En garde!"

Jem knelt down next to me as we both watched the unfolding drama. I wasn't worried about Will; he could take care of himself. I could feel my shoulder and leg throbbing. I could feel the wet, sticky blood dripping down my leg and my head was spinning. I looked up into Jem's beautiful face.

"What the bloody hell did William mean when he said 'You'll not find me so easy.'" I looked over at Will and then back at Jem. "Am I easy Jem?"

"Jack, Will meant nothing bad by that. To answer your question Luv, you are easy about some things and I would say woman and rum are your weak points."

"Great now you think I am weak also."

"Only about some things Jack. Only about some things." Jem placed her hand over my mouth and continued to watch Will.

I pulled away and gave her a hurt look. "I must say the swordplay has exhausted me and my entire body is a mass of pain." I reached up to my eye and realized it was throbbing. My sight was dimming now, but I clung to Jem like a lifeline, trying to absorb her strength and refusing to faint. My stubbornness was rewarded when I saw Will feint to the right and bury his blade into Boson's heart. Boson stumbled sideway, then tumbled over and fell onto the sandy floor of the cave. That was the last thing I remembered.

"Lie still Luv, lie still," I recognized Jem's voice and forced my eye open. It took several minutes for my vision to clear before I saw my beloved's face. She raised her hand and gingerly touched a fingertip to my brow just above my empty eye socket. I gently grasped her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"How do you feel? She asked.

"To tell you the truth Jem, I feel like hell, I hurt. I hurt all over. What happened?" I tried to sit up and felt a stabbing pain in my upper leg. "How did I get wounded? I don't remember." Then I looked over at Will lying against the wall with his eyes half closed and his chest covered with blood.

"Whelp, you saved us once again."

"Aye Captain, and you unfortunately took the wound Boson intended for Jem."

Jem smiled at Will and then pushed my hair back from my face. "That was very generous of you Jack." She looked at me for quite a long time and then placed a kiss on my lips. "Captain Sparrow, I've never loved you more than I do right now." Her gaze fell upon my sightless eye and her expression turned grave as she studied the damage done by the blade. I turned my face; I did not want her pity.

"No, don't turn away from me Luv." She turned my face toward her.

"It's hideous I know. I'm sorry you have to see me like this but William will take me to the chest and I will get my eye back." I unwrapped my bandana from my hand and placed it back on my head covering my wound.

"It's not hideous," Jem huffed. She raised herself up from the ground and kissed my good eye. "It's part of you and I love everything about you. Now I must go get the supplies."

She left both Will and I in the cold dank cave that appeared to be abandoned. While she was gone Will and I just lay in the cave on the cool ground. Eventually I fell asleep and my dreams were evil and wicked. I kept waking and hearing noises in the night. I felt Will and I were not alone and we were being watched, but as I sat there a cool breeze lightly blew over my damp skin and all I could hear was the raspy breathing of Will and the thumping of my heart.

"Will are you awake?" I asked as I heard a change in his breathing. He did not answer but I continued to talk. "Will, I know you will not understand this, but I really wish ya hadn't done it. I wish we were still cursed men and we could get our revenge. You wouldn't be bleeding to death and I wouldn't be half blind. I cannot accept having one eye. I may be able to leave this island without me ship, but I won't leave without my eye."

"You don't have to explain Captain. I'll take you to the chest and you will once again be whole. You will leave this island with your eye, ship, girl and me, or I am not William Turner, son of Bootstraps Bill." Will spoke in a slight whisper and then he was quiet.

I sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. I was beside myself with worry. Several hours had passed and Jem still had not returned. I imagined all kinds of terrifying scenarios. If something had happened to her, heads would roll. I started pulling myself up off the ground preparing my self to go search for her when I heard footsteps and a low murmur of a voice. I managed to walk over to the entrance and nearly collapsed with relief when I saw Jem.

The relief was soon replaced by anger, and then by rage when I saw Ana Maria was with her. How, how could she bring the enemy with her? I stood there with my fists clenched, waiting for Jem to give me an explanation.

Jem walked over to me and placed her hand on my forehead. She gave me a tentative smile. "You look angry Luv. You should not be standing, you too have lost much blood." She winked at me and then ran her hand down my cheek. "How is Will? Come Ana Maria, we have to remove the bullet."

In a voice scarcely above a whisper, I said, "Anger doesn't begin to describe what I feel Jem. Whatever possessed you to bring that bitch back with you? So be it for going alone and coming back alone."

"Now Jack that is no way to speak of the person who will get us off this island and save your friend." She took me by the arm and coaxed me to sit back down. "Jack are you not the one who says if it profits you then we should do it?"

I laid my eye on Jem. "Sorry Luv but I don't see the profit. That woman betrayed us, not once but twice, she attempted to have you raped by your father's men and she wants me to take her to my heart, my bed and leave you behind. Are you nuts?"

"Yes Jack, I know all that, and that is precisely what you shall do." She gave me a double look. "No, I am not nuts you loon." She smiled at me and then continued in a low whisper. "If you give her what she wants then you will get your ship, your eye and the life of Will. You see Luv; my father cannot give me away, I do not belong to him. I belong to nobody. You Jack, are your own person and you can give yourself freely. Jack, for your sake and for Will's, take Ana Maria's offer. Save her from my father, save your crew, save Will. Do it for Pearl."

I looked at Ana Maria as she started to build a fire in order to boil water and to cook food. I then looked at Jem who was now bending over Will and removing his bloody shirt and laying him down on the ground. Will made no noise as she laid him prone. He was out cold and I could see his skin was glistening with fever.

"Jem," I came up close behind her and talked as low as possible. " I can't do what you ask of me. I do not love Ana Maria, I will never love her. You are my heart and if I must do without me ship, or eye I will do so."

"Jack stop thinking about yourself. Will has put his life on the line for you more than once. The only one who can remove this bullet without killing him is Ana Maria. I don't have the skill and you are in no condition to do it. As I said, do this for Will and," she looked over her shoulder at me and just moved her lips ever so slightly but I could tell what she said. "Do it for Pearl."

I placed my arm around Jem's shoulders. "Jem I can't do anything for Pearl, she is dead. She is dead and she will never come back."

Jem removed my arm. "Jack are you not the most notorious pirate of the Caribbean, the whole Spanish Main? You can do anything you put you mind too. You are a pirate. PIRATE."

Jem grasped my arm, digging her fingers into my flesh and now she spoke out loud, making sure Ana Maria heard every word. "We don't belong together. I will return to my father and you will return to The Pearl with Ana Maria. Surely you must know that is the way it has to be. I don't have it in me to be faithful to one man, especially a ladies man like you. I need my freedom; I am a lot like you in that respect. I want you to leave me alone. I was not brought here against my will. I want to be with my father."

"Jem, why are you doing this? I know you are obsessed with me, just as I am with you."

She pushed me aside and looked over towards Ana Maria. "I don't have time for this. Come Ana Maria save Will before it is too late."

A flash of triumph darkened Ana Maria's eyes. She fetched the medical supplies she bought with her. Ana Maria poured whisky over a long, slender blade; she carefully washed the wound and dried it, unaware that I was watching her ever move.

"Hold him still, Jem," Ana Maria said. "If the bullet hasn't shattered, and I can rid the wound of foreign material, there's a good chance it won't fester."

Jem gripped Will's shoulders, preventing him from thrashing about in his unconscious state as Ana Maria probed for the bullet. Will moaned and fought the pain. "It went in deep," Ana Maria muttered.

She let out a sigh when she found the bullet and lifted it out. Then she returned to look for foreign materials that could cause infection. When she was finished, she poured whiskey into the open wound. Will stiffened and cried out, still unconscious. Ana Maria's hands were sure and steady as she stitched the wound, smeared it with a salve made of dried herbs and applied a bandage.

"Will he be all right?" I asked, as I stood over Ana Maria looking down on Will's ashen face.

Ana Maria spared me an impatient glance. "William Turner is a strong man—he will recover. As for you," she shrugged, "I can see you are also hurt. Will you let me take care of you now?"

I looked over at Jem. "I think I have to consult my crystal ball. Maybe it will give me the answer."

Jem gave her head a vigorous shake. "Jack for heaven sakes don't be a martyr. Let Ana Maria take care of you." Jem stood up and walked out of the cave. Ana Maria knelt down beside me and I let her tend to my wounds. When she was done she handed me the bottle of whiskey. "Barring any set backs, you should be up and around in a few days."

"Thank you, Ana Maria. I'm sure my survival and Will's will be due to your excellent doctoring skills."

She stood up and traced her hand down my cheek; she then looked into my eye and kissed me. I almost pulled back but then I remembered what Jem said. I just closed my eye and let her kiss me. Eventually I thought the kiss would come to a natural end. I was wrong. She knelt down and planted herself in front of me. She snaked close to me, rubbing herself against me. "Jack I've missed you." She placed her arms around my neck and pulled my head down for a kiss. "Jack, Jem is a small woman and cannot satisfy you as well as I can. If you are looking for a warm place to rest you may share my body warmth." She kissed me again and this time it lingered even longer.

I did not want to anger her but I couldn't take it anymore. I gently pushed her away. As I did this Jem retuned to the cave carrying food from the sea. I attempted to get up to help her but Ana Maria pulled me back down. "There's no escaping me, Jack. When we leave this island you'll never again doubt to whom you belong."

I swallowed hard and looked towards Jem. She looked at me, rolled her eyes and then went over to Will. I could see they were talking but I couldn't hear either one.

Jem turned and faced us both. "Ana Maria, I want to thank you for taking care of William. We have an accord and I expect you to live up to your end or I will kill you, and you know I can and will."

Ana Maria diverted her attention from me and glanced over at Jem. " I'll be true to my word as long as you are true to yours."

Ana Maria stood up and threw more wood on the small fire. When the fire was burning well, Jem proceeded to make a fish stew. It simmered over the fire for quite awhile. The stew smelled so good I wanted to dig in immediately. Jem eventually pulled out emptied coconut shells and filled them with the food. She went over and fed Will. I watched her as she took care of the Whelp and I could feel the tang of jealousy in my head and heart.

I took my first bite of the stew and it was pure heaven. I closed my eye and savored the taste. By the time we had finished eating the dark shadows of dusk had thickened into night. Ana Maria made herself comfortable next to me while Jem tended to Will and the fire.

The fire was now burning low and the flames flickered on Jem's natural beauty. I sat with my back against the wall, just watching her and I was feeling lonely and longing for her. I was not sure if she knew I was awake. She sat next to the fire running her fingers through her long silky hair and then seductively tossed it over her shoulder.

"Jack, please stop watching my every move. You make me nervous."

"Aye Luv, you make me more than that."

She looked over at me. "Is Ana Maria asleep?"

I looked down upon her and nodded my head, yes. I quietly inched my way over to Jem, threw my arms around her and pulled her against my chest sliding my hand up her neck. She gave a slight gasp.

"Shh, my Luv, you don't want to wake Ana Maria." I began threading my fingers in her hair and then pulled her head back so I could look into her face. "Jem I can't live without you. Something inside me is telling me there is a better way."

Before I could kiss her she pulled away. "No Jack, I…"

"I want you." My voice sounded husky. "I want to hold you, possess you. I want to anoint every inch of your body with kisses."

"Jack just stop that." The look in her eyes did not match the tone of her voice. "What do you think you are doing, Captain Sparrow?"

"I know what I'm doing. I'm going to love you."

She stood up and looked down at me. "I don't want you too." Jem tried to whisper but she did not succeed.

"Shh, you will wake Ana Maria." I now grinned at her. She turned around abruptly and left the cave. I stood up to follow when I heard Will call my name.

"Jack." I turned around and saw Will looking at me. I went over to him and placed my hand on his forehead. "Well young William, you are looking much better. Are you wanting something like water, food or perhaps some whiskey?"

"No Jack, listen to me. Don't do anything foolish. You know Jem loves you and I know you love her. Don't let her break your heart. Get her to talk to you."

"Aye lad I will and I plan to show her how I feel about her." I ruffled Will's hair and followed Jem's path out of the cave. I found her standing on the beach looking out at the ocean. The moonlight was glistening on her and the waves. "Jem Luv, you made it quite clear how you feel about me. If this is the way you want it then let it be."

I slowly moved toward her. "I know you're lying to yourself if you believe everything you told me." I slid my hands over her shoulders and down her back. "I know you love me and if not you must feel something, after all, I am Captain Jack Sparrow"

She looked up at me and blinked back her tears. She pulled away and continued to look at the ocean. "I can't think when you're touching me like that."

"You mean like this?" I kissed her passionately. "Now tell me you don't want me."

"Damn you Jack. You have got to understand. This is the hardest thing I have had to do. I loathe Ana Maria but I know she is our only way off the island. We need somebody on the inside. I find it hard to trust her but we have no choice. I told her that if she helped Will and you get off the island I would step back. The only thing she wants in this world is you, Jack Sparrow. We must get Ana Maria to be on our side. We need her and you must shower her with your affection."

"Jem, Ana Maria isn't stupid. She knows she will never have my heart. I can't tell her or show her things that I can't even believe."

"Jack Sparrow you can impersonate an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy and a cleric of the Church of England. You can sail under false colors, commit arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness but you can't convince Ana Maria you love her? I am ashamed and surprised at you."

I pulled my head back and smiled. "Luv, for you I can try and I will do my best. I can give her my body but you will always have my heart, but please you must give me a better reason, why I am doing this?"

"You must take her into your heart. She will help us off the island; she will get us back to the chest and The Black Pearl without being seen. Last but not least Jack, she is the one who killed our daughter. I must admit I am a lot like my father and I must get revenge. An eye for an eye, sorry. I want to hurt her so bad that she will wish she were dead. I'm sorry Jack, but that is why I must use you."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold button and placed it in my hand. "Jack I found this in Pearl's crib the night she died. This button belongs on a jacket that Commodore James Norrington wore. Ana Maria now owns and wears the jacket. I heard stories that she was Norrington's mistress until he tired of her and tossed her into the ocean."

A shudder wracked my body as I looked at the button and then at Jem. "Alright Luv, I will play your game and we will get our revenge but the game will start tomorrow."

"I knew you would see it my way Jack. Play the game how you see fit and you don't have to play fair."

"Aye Luv, but I'm not playing a game now, I mean business. I'm going to make love to you. You can deny me all you want, but the look in your eyes tells me more than those lips."

I scooped her into my arms and carried her to a secluded place on the beach. Morning came sooner than I wanted. I opened my eye, aware of Jem lying beside me sound asleep. I rose on my elbow and just gazed at her. I thought of what she told me last night and then I thought of last night and how we went to sleep in each other's arms. She looked so young so carefree as she slept. I reached out to smooth her hair when she shocked me and grasped my wrist.

"You're awake!"

"I have been for some time." She sighed and pulled herself up off the sand. "I feel as if I could sleep a week, but we don't' have that luxury." Grasping my arm she pulled me up. "Get up, Luv, you must get back to Ana Maria and I must check on Will. Now get dressed before we are seen together."

As we dressed I looked over at Jem. "Now Jem, tell my again why we are doing this?"

"Hurry Jack, if Ana Maria suspects anything we will both be visiting Davy Jones's locker."

I smiled as I stood up and looked down the beach. "Aye Jem, I think the moment of confrontation has just arrived." Jem also looked down the beach and we saw Ana Maria coming in our direction and she did not look happy.

I turned and started to yell at Jem. "Very well have it your way. I mean nothing to you and you are nothing to me. You hate me ship you find William and Elizabeth annoying and you would rather stay here with your father and his ridiculous monkeys." I started tossing my hands in the air and then I turned and pushed Jem down onto the sand. "Sorry Luv," I mumbled softly to her.

Ana Maria approached from behind me and looked at us both. "Jack you shouldn't be out here, the morning air is damp and cool." She glared at Jem I could see the hate in her eyes.

I placed my arm around Ana Maria and looked down at Jem. "I must have been blinded by your beauty but truthfully I have been a fool. You never wanted me and you never wanted our daughter, Pearl. You just used me to get to your treasures and to find your father."

Jem's cheeks flamed. "Jack Sparrow you don't seriously believe that I could have or ever did have tender feelings for you, do you?" She stood up and brushed herself off and pushed past Ana Maria and shoved me into her. "It's all for profit Luv and I can see there is no more profit for me, where you are concerned. Ana Maria he is all yours and hope the Lord watches over you, because Jack Sparrow is the devil in disguise."

I wrapped my arm around Ana Maria and pulled her close, kissing her on the tip of the nose. As I did so I was quite surprised at how nauseas my stomach felt. This just felt so wrong. All I wanted was Jem but she promised we would both profit from this.

I looked down at Ana Maria and I saw the fiercely jealous look in her eyes as she stared at Jem.

"Ana Maria let it go. What I had with her was nothing but lust. I obviously misplaced my feelings."

She pulled back a looked at me. "What did you expect to gain by coming out here with Jem?"

"Nothing Luv nothing." I snaked my arm around her waist. "I'll let you satisfy me. We've always been good together." I looked at Jem as she walked away. "Yes, it is all for the profit." I shook my head and smiled, as I watched my beautiful Jem disappear into the cave. Then I immediately removed the large grin from my face and escorted Ana Maria down the beach.

**A/N** Ah, the plot thickens. Do you think Ana Maria will see through Jack and Jem? Will Jack and William get off the island? Better yet will Jack get his eye back? I certainly can't have a one eyed Jack wondering the Caribbean can I? Read/Review and Enjoy.

**TA FOR NOW**

_LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW_


	12. The Things We Do For Friends

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer:** The cannibals ate Disney and now I own Jack and Will. Oh, I fell asleep what a beautiful dream.

**The Things We Do For Friends**

I had no idea what I was in for when I agreed to Jem's half brain scheme. The next couple of days were bloody hell. I had gone to extremes to show Ana Maria that Jem was the last person I wanted to talk to. I had gone to great lengths to show her I didn't need or want Jem and I felt that I had succeeded. I made many advances on Ana Maria and to my chagrin she took every single one of them.

Will's wounds were mending well but he still had a fever. Jem and Ana Maria did not want to risk moving him, for when we started our voyage we would be prime targets. It would be best to have Will in top condition to help us fight.

"Will, Ana Maria insists you drink this. It is some herbal concoction that will heal you faster." I poured some into a shell and held it to Will's lips. "Drink it all, heal fast and sleep well, I want to get out of here as fast as possible. Savvy?"

Will wrinkled his nose. "Jack it smells, are you sure it isn't poison. I don't—"

I took advantage of Will's open mouth and poured it down his throat. He swallowed and then gagged, but he managed to keep it down.

"Jack, that's not fair." He looked at me with his soulful, deer like eyes. "You're looking kind of tiered Captain. Is Ana Maria wearing ya out?"

I patted his cheek. "You don't know the worst of it lad." I looked over my shoulder and saw Ana Maria heading up a narrow path, leading in the direction of Barbossa's house. She was heading up to get more supplies. Ana Maria had been doing this for several days and continually informing us on what Barbossa was doing. He knew we were still alive and surviving on the island somewhere. Basically he was just waiting for us to do something stupid. That did not make me feel all that secure.

"Will I know you don't trust Ana Maria, neither do I, but there is nothing we can do now but play Jem's and Ana Maria's game. Jem is a strong one for standing with the code and when she makes an accord she will stick to it. You get well and I will decide what to do next, I didn't shake hands with Ana Maria and it seems to me, I am the one putting everything on the line."

"There is nothing to decide Jack." Jem came up behind me. "Ana Maria can be trusted and you won't, under any circumstances, wash your hands of her now. She is aching for your touch and you will give it to her. She has done everything I have asked and more."

Will's eyelids were growing heavy as he looked at the both of us. "Jem, I think Jack is aching for you." He gave me a meek smile. " I'm so---so---Jack, you poisoned me.."

Jem sat next to Will and placed a cold cloth on his head. "Will, Jack Sparrow would not poison you. Just get some rest." Closing his eyes, he surrendered to a drug induced sleep. Jem watched over him for a long time, while I sat down and cleaned out the various weapons Ana Maria had bought to us from Barbossa's house. "Jack we will talk later." Jem whispered to me.

"Jem darling, there are many things I wish to do later and talking is not one of them." I turned toward Will and he was sound asleep. What ever was in that potion sure knocked Will out. Are you sure we can trust Ana Maria?" I then turned to Jem. "Luv we are alone right now. I can't believe how desperately I want you. I want to throw you to the ground and ravish you."

Jem's beauty made my throat dry and stomach clench in pain. I stood up tossed the gun into the sand and pulled her towards me.

Jem pushed me away. "Bloody hell Jack, we can't do this!" She looked up and we both saw Ana Maria coming down the path. "Jack you are an idiot." She turned to Ana Maria. "I'm sorry, Ana Maria, for both of us." She turned and walked away.

"Jem." I yelled, she didn't stop. I turned and faced Ana Maria. She took three long strides to stand in front of me. She dropped the supplies and slapped me across the face. I grabbed her hand before she could do it again.

"Luv I'm sorry, old habits are hard to break." I dragged Ana Maria against me, stared into her deep brown eyes and then crushed my mouth with hers. The kiss overwhelmed her, I could tell. She parted her lips for me and fell into my arms. Something inside me shifted, realizing that if Ana Maria did not believe me, it could lead to terrible consequences.

"Ana Maria, I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you. I want to make love to you."

Now that did surprise Ana Maria and Jem. Jem was standing by the fire and dropped the food into the flames. "Damn Captain Sparrow." Jem laughed. "How many women does it take to satisfy you?"

I looked over at her, rolled my eyes and then back at Ana Maria.

"That's enough Jack! Do you think I'm stupid?" Ana Maria's breath caught on a sigh.

"Please Luv, give us a chance."

"I didn't know there was an **US**, Jack." She pulled away from me and started gathering up her belongings. "You've made it abundantly clear that you don't love me. Jem, I've held up my end of the bargain but evidently you haven't. I will not tolerate this and I will get revenge."

"Ana Maria please don't." I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me. "I know you have no reason to trust me. Doubt me all you want but don't doubt Jem. She is being honest with you. There has been trouble between Jem and I for months and there is no way it will heal. We are at a stalemate and I continue to open the wounds. Please accept my apologizes. I know it won't be easy but let me try."

I looked over toward Jem and I could tell she was furious with me. "Ana Maria please, I promise you I will never make love to her again. You're my girl, I want you to be my…my wife." I opened my arms to her and gave her my infamous golden grin.

Ana Maria stepped back and looked at me. "Are you foxed?"

I held up my right hand. "No Luv, sober as a judge. My Pet, I have had many women but none satisfy me as you do. I will make a promise to you. I will be loyal to you and only you, after we are wed. Please Luv; I have never broken a promise."

"Perhaps you do care for me." Ana Maria looked into my dark eye. "I just don't know."

I clenched my fists. "Ana Maria, Jem bewitched me—there's no other explanation. You're the only woman I want in my bed." I reached for her and pulled her into my arms. Ana Maria surprisingly pushed me away.

"I don't want to make love to a man who reeks of another woman's scent."

"Ana Maria you are just being difficult. Do you believe me or not? Will you consider my proposal?" I stood my ground and just stared at her.

"I am angry Jack and I refuse to act in haste. I need time to think." She placed her belongings back on the ground and she looked over at Jem with contempt.

I threw my hands up in the air and stormed down the beach. Being rebuffed by both women was a humiliating experience. I really didn't blame Ana Maria for turning me away. I walked down to the shoreline and jumped into the water. I figured if I took a bath Ana Maria might see fit to let me back in her arms.

When I returned Jem was tending to Will and Ana Maria was making us a fine meal. Will's recover was slow. Despite Ana Maria's careful handling his energy was taken by a persistent fever. Ana Maria said the fever was not life threatening just debilitating. During the endless days while Will sweat out his fever I also mended.

Jem made it quite clear that I was to stay away from her and I did. Ana Maria was becoming more and more possessive of me and watching my every move. I could tell Ana Maria was jealous of my attention to Will and the time I spent with Jem caring for Will. She began to hover nearby and refused to let me out of her sight. I was beginning to feel like her property. I didn't like it, not one little bit.

After five treacherous days, Will's fever final broke. Will was still weak but he was eager to get up and move about.

"Jack please, I need something more to eat then this fish broth, Ana Maria keeps giving me."

Jem smiled and brought him over some bread. "Shall I feed you?"

I waved her aside and took the bread. "You've been way to attentive Jem. I'm sure Will appreciates it but he is capable of feeding himself."

Jem glared at me. "Jack Sparrow, Will is our friend and you best stop being jealous."

Will looked alarmed. He had no idea what had been going on. "Jack, Jem, just give me the damn bread." Will drank the broth and inhaled the bread. When he had finished he shoved the bowl at me. "Jack, tell Ana Maria I need solid food, no more flavored water."

"You got it Lad, please forgive my gruffness. I am just in a foul mood. I will go find you something to fill your empty stomach. Tomorrow we will venture out and begin our trek back to The Pearl, the chest and our enemies."

This would be our last night for sleeping in the cave. We all bedded down and as usual I had a hard time getting to sleep and I thought I was the only one awake. Will and Jem slept inside the cave, Ana Maria and I slept under the stars. As I stared up at the stars I saw Jem leave the cave and head into the forest. Jem had been going off by herself on several occasions and knowing this was our last night I had to follow. I gently removed Ana Maria's arm off my chest and quietly followed Jem. As I followed her, the call of nature was too urgent to ignore, so I stole away behind some trees but keeping an eye on Jem.

When I continued to follow her, the darkness of the forest gave me a shiver. The long shadows looked like gargoyles reaching out. Then I saw Ana Maria step in front of Jem. I stole behind a large tree and watched both women.

Jem came to an abrupt stop and pulled her gun. "Ana Maria, what are you doing out here. I thought you were one of the Caniba."

Ana Maria moved from the deep shadow into the moonlight filtering through a break in the trees. "Jem, I'm sorry did I frighten you." Ana Maria's voice sounded shaky. She attempted to edge around Jem. She then grabbed her arm. "Jem you don't belong here. I know Jack is out here with you. You return back to camp and leave Jack alone. He is mine. I have followed my end of the accord. Will Turner is well and we will be leaving this island tomorrow and you will not be coming with us."

Jem pulled away and put her gun back into her sash. "Ana Maria that sounds like a threat. Jack is not with me and I have no intentions of leaving this island with you or him. There is nothing left between Jack and I." She tossed her long dark hair and basically dismissed Ana Maria. She then turned around and smiled. "Jack may always want to be with me, but if I see him I'll make sure I send him to you. I would love to send Captain Sparrow to you. Now if you don't mind, I have some unfinished business and it does not concern you or Jack."

"Bah! You are as obsessed with Jack as he is with you." Suddenly she pulled a dagger and rushed at Jem. Jem caught Ana Maria's wrist. They struggled for several minutes and then Jem shoved Ana Maria to the ground. Jem picked up the dagger and held it up in the moonlight. "Ana Maria, as you can see Jack is not with me. If he were he would be pulling you back, Jack knows I would kill you."

Ana Maria picked herself up from the ground and ran back to the camp. She was shaking and out of breath when she reached the fire. I had just gotten back a second before her. She gave a heavy sigh when she saw me stretched out in front of the fire, with a dangerously wicked gleam in my eye.

Surrendering to her clamoring need to be held she slipped out of her clothes and climbed under the covers, naked beside me. Her arms went around me and she murmured something unintelligible and snuggled against me. I moved away and looked at her.

"Why are you trembling so and what is it you just said to me?" I looked down on her wondering what sort of a story I was going to get.

"Your lover tried to kill me!" Ana Maria shouted.

I shot up. "What in blazes are you talking about? You are my lover."

"No Jack, Jem pulled a knife on me."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Wait here, I'll get to the bottom of this. How dare she threaten you!" I stood up, looked down at her and gave her my infamous grin.

Ana Maria grabbed my leg. "No Jack, it's late. You can speak with her tomorrow."

"No, this can't wait. I won't be long." I turned and went to find Jem. She was now sitting next to Will and they were both drinking whisky. Jem stood up and gave me a welcoming smile. I grabbed her and pulled her close.

"I knew you would come." Jem smiled.

"I'm here because Ana Maria tired to kill you. What in bloody hell were you thinking, going out into the jungle alone? Why didn't you just kill her, Jem? She attacked you and you let her go."

Jem pulled away. "What is it about you that makes women so desperate for your attention?"

Will placed a bottle to his lips. "Really Jem, do you have to ask him that? He is, Captain Jack Sparrow." Will then handed me a bottle of whiskey. "Jack are you so blind that you cannot see it. Ana Maria feels Jem is a threat. You must go calm her down, show her how much you care for her."

I cringed and searched Jem's face. "Jem I know Ana Maria is fiercely jealous but I did not think she would try to kill you."

Jem picked up a bottle of rum and sat close to Will. To close for my liking and I am sure Elizabeth would agree with me. She took a swig of the rum and then smiled at me. "Jack it is working. We now have Ana Maria where we need her and you will have your eye tomorrow. Trust me Luv. Go take care of Ana Maria."

I looked at both Will and Jem. They appeared to be quite comfortable and drinking plenty of alcohol. I sat down next to Will and drained the bottle of whiskey he had given me. I then took another and another. "Very well, I will go to her but I will be good and drunk before I do or I just may kill her." I managed to down six bottles of whiskey, two bottles of rum and one bottle of brandy I wasn't felling any pain. I stood up and said my goodbyes to two Jems and three Wills. I looked over at them and pointed my finger at one of them.

"Ya know Jem, I will do me best. Wanted to let ya know, Ana Maria cepted me proposal. Can ye imagine that?" I gave a slight laugh and stumbled over my own two feet. "I want ye to know Luv, it would never ave worked out between us. All we ever had together was sex." I wiped my lips and talked in a whisper. "Ya know, I have bedded many women, and I know ya bedded other men. Ave you been with her Lad?" I looked over at Will and he was now standing up. "Of course I know ya couldn't ave been as good as me or is it I?"

I quickly looked at Jem. "Is he better than me? Shall we have a duel? Ya know if ya were not so damn beautiful, maybe ya wouldn't arouse Ana Maria's jealousy."

Will was now standing beside me and leading me out of the cave. " Jack, I think it is time for you to go to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day, I promise you."

"Will…Lad…Whelp…many people promise things but it never comes to past." I pulled away and turned to face Jem. "Jem, Ana Maria knows there is something dif—dif—different about ya. You alone, out of all the women in my past…" I waved my hand through the air. "What a past. As I was saying, you alone touched me…..heart. Had ye thinking didn't I?"

Will grabbed me by the arm and turned me around, to take me over to Ana Maria. "Jack stop. This is not the time or place."

"No, no, she has got to listen to me." I started grumbling as I leaned my full weight on Will. "I want you to marry me."

Will looked at me and started to laugh. "Jack, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, Luv. Just say yes."

Will shook his head. "Captain you will regret this in the morning. Come, its time to get you to bed."

I could feel that the temperature had dropped and my thoughts were wandering. The flames in the fire were sinking. I smiled at Will as he directed me to my bed and Ana Maria.

I stopped dead in my tracks trying to remember something as I took my shirt off and dropped it on the ground. I stood there and looked at it, after a moment smiled and leaned on Will again.

He looked into my face with great attention. He then looked at Ana Maria. "Whisky," he said with immense satisfaction.

"I see," she said cautiously. "A lot of it?"

He shook his head slowly from side to side. "Aye, about the same amount as me,"

I hit Will. "Not me, I." I said very clearly.

"You?" Will looked at me totally confused.

I smiled at him. "Your eyes, they are soft, dreamy. My eye."

"Jack your eye is the color of fine whisky. Not sherry, brandy or rum. It's whisky and they will both look like that tomorrow."

I laughed and grabbed Will around the shoulders. "Lad you're terribly drunk. What have you been doing?"

His expression altered to a slight frown. "I'm not drunk mate, you are."

"Oh no, not me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Will glanced over at Ana Maria and then laid me down beside her. "Good luck Lass, see you in the morning."

I at once put my arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling affectingly at her.

"Come to me my J…J…Jewel." I murmured. "Let me take ye to heaven."

"Are you alright?" Ana Maria asked. "I would say drunk isn't anywhere near sufficient to describe your current state. Jack, you're completely pissed."

My eye traveled down her front. "No, I'm not," I said with great dignity. "I did that already."

She laid there and stared at me for a long time. "Jack, how exactly do you decide when you are drunk?"

My eye was now drifting around the camp then fixed on the fire. "Och easy, Ana Maria. If I can stand, I'm not drunk." I closed my eye and put a smile on my face.

"Did you see Jem?" Ana Maria asked tentatively. "What did she say?"

"She said she didn't intend to hurt you."

"And you believed her?"

"No," I raised up on my elbow and looked at her. "Did you believe attacking Jem would endear you to me?"

Her eyes opened wide. "She told you?"

"Did you believe she wouldn't, and I see you don't deny it?" I laid back down. "Ana Maria, the lady does not want me. Can you not see that? Now go to sleep. As you can see, I am with you and I'm exhausted."

She wrapped her arm and leg around me. "I just wanted to sleep." I rolled away from her and pulled the blanket over me. "I'm too tired to do either of us any good." I did not bother undressing I nearly eased down into the sand, groaned and fell asleep.

I awoke to daylight. I was warm and comfortable. I stretched and jumped in surprise when I realized I wasn't alone. Ana Maria's arms surrounded me and her body provided heat to my back.

"Ana Maria, are you awake?"

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." She replied.

I pulled out of her arms and sat up. "I've done a lot of thinking since last night."

She smiled and also sat up. "It's alright Jack. You may have been drunk but you came to life some where in the middle of the night. I do believe you, I now know that you are over Jem."

I looked at her startled. "No I couldn't have."

"Yes you could, twice." She smiled over at me and her eyes glanced over my body. I stood up and looked down at her. "Well, that's hardly fair, I don't remember a thing. Was it all right? I didn't do or say anything foolish did I?"

"No I wouldn't call it foolish. You weren't very conversational, though."

"Thank the Lord for small blessings." I grumbled, as I quickly dressed myself. I was annoyed that I could not remember undressing.

Ana Maria now got up and looked over at Jem and Will who were making breakfast. She then glanced at me. "Mm, you'd forgotten how to say anything except. I love you, but you said that a lot."

"Oh," I gave her a wide smile and before I headed towards Will I paused. "Well, I guess it could have been worse."

I made my way over to Will and Jem. I stood silently by the fire, watching Jem as she tossed her lustrous hair back from her face and handed me a plate of food. She was a vision of beauty. I stared into her innocent face, at her sweet smile and dancing eyes. I felt awful inside, I felt I had wronged my love, but I did what she wanted me to do.

"Jack, Jack aren't you going to take the plate?" Ana Maria was now standing behind me and poking me in the ribs. She took the plate from Jem. I jumped when I felt Ana Maria caress me upper thigh. Ana Maria smiled at Jem. "Good morning."

Jem pulled the plate out of her hand. "That is entirely a matter of opinion. Ana Maria I warn you, if you make any attempt on my life again, I will beat you, hang you upside down from a spear and carry you to a Caniba smoking shed. Savvy?"

I stepped aside I did not want to be standing in between the fighting women. I looked at Jem and took the plate making sure my hand ran across hers. "Sorry, me mind was else where. Ye got anything for a very vicious headache?"

Will laughed and tossed me a bottle of whiskey. "You can have that, or perhaps Jem could make you up a recipe of hobnailed liver? It works wonderful for hangovers."

I looked at him suspiciously. "It sounds nasty."

"It is," he said cheerfully. "But you'll feel better after you throw up."

"I'll take me chances with the whiskey." I sat next to Ana Maria and the four of us ate a hearty meal of eggs, cooked oats and bread.

After our stomachs were full we all gathered up what ever we would need and could carry. We each had two guns stashed in our belts and two swords slung across our bodies. Our pockets were full of bullets. Ana Maria made sure we had an ample amount. I had to make sure the bullets would not damage my now shriveling up eye.

I looked at me eye with great concern and then I looked out at the morning seas and the brooding dark horizon. I slipped my hat on over me dreadlocks and beads. Ana Maria was kind enough to retrieve my hat for me earlier in the week. She knows how attached I am to it.

"Ana Maria, Jem, you two will take the lead, I know you both know the island much better than William or I. Set the pace ladies and may you keep us away from danger."

Jem looked at Ana Maria. "I know every ridge, slope and beach from my childhood. I use to love this untamed land, of course then pumas did not wander these woods." Jem stepped in front of Ana Maria and took the lead. Ana Maria followed her then Will and myself.

We walked under great canopies of tropical trees for almost an hour. We passed lone and abandoned huts. "Jem, Ana Maria, I say we take a rest, some water and bread would be nice."

I sat down, not waiting for a replay and Will fell lightly beside me. As we lay there Ana Maria pulled her gun on Will.

"Will, whatever you do, don't move." I almost jumped at her, thinking she was pulling a mutiny and then I saw laying two feet away from him was a five-foot snake, sunning on a flat rock. I had no idea what type it was but judging by Ana Maria's and now Jem's face, I could tell it was poisonous.

It raised it's mean wedge-shaped head and was studying Will. Jem was now standing next to Ana Maria who was sweating profusely and waving the gun erratically.

Jem pulled her gun and looked at Ana Maria. I could not believe how calm Jem was as she smiled at her nemesis. "You know Annie, if you miss, Will won't see the rest of today, let alone the light of tomorrow." The snake rose further off the ground and began to coil.

Jem tilted her head and looked at the venomous creature. "I've killed a score of these and never missed."

Will looked up at her, and the only thing he dare moved was his eyes. "Well Jem," he said in a low murmur. "I think this would be a good time to prove your skill and stop bragging."

Ana Maria withdrew her gun. "Jem, be my guest, I will not be responsible for killing Will."

"Damn it ladies, will somebody do something?" Will now yelled out. As he did the snake leaped into the air, Jem assumed a shooter's stance and with both hands on the gun pulled the trigger. Will let out a sigh of relief, as the snake fell to the ground with its head blown to pieces. Will jumped up, and with a sigh of relief, hugged Jem.

"Nothing like waiting to the last minute Luv." I looked up at Jem and smiled at her. I could tell she was quite proud of herself. I looked over at the snake's remains. "Someone was bound to hear that shot we must get moving."

Leaving the snake we went deeper into the woods. Ana Maria was now guiding us down the dark gloomy trails as Jem was telling Will of her various snake hunts. The trees were thick but there were places where the sunlight poured down. As Ana Maria was about to step into a sunny patch, a large puma burst from the dry underbrush. It bared its teeth and growled low. Ana Maria reached for her gun and the great cat snarled and leaped on her. Will and I danced back several steps and Jem just stood there frozen.

I pulled my gun and hoping not to hit Ana Maria, I shot at the animal, aiming for its head. I hit his broad shoulder and it just made him more violent. The puma backed away from Ana Maria's motionless body and advanced on me.

"That's a good kitty, nice kitty." I pulled my sword and the cat started to paw at it, he then started snapping at the blade. He continued to advance on me, lunging more ferociously each time. He was driving me backwards.

"Will, if you can, pull your sword and kill this beast as I lure it backwards. I would much appreciate it Lad, I want to keep the gunshots to a minimum. Savvy?"

I kept backing up and after ten steps I stumbled on a rock and fell on my butt. The moment I was down the puma leaped and Jem shot it in mid air.

Will looked at Jem. "What the bloody hell's the matter with you? Jack said don't use the gun; I was going to kill it! You didn't give me a chance."

I was now lying on the forest floor with the large dead animal on top of me. I stared up at both Will and Jem and rolled my eyes. "Let me guess Jem, you've killed a score of these also and never missed."

She smiled at me as Will removed the carcass and she pulled me up. "No Jack, the puma is a new addition to the island and now I would say my father is missing one."

I looked over towards Ana Maria who was now sitting up and tending to her animal wounds. She had several deep cuts but nothing life threatening. As I tended to Ana Maria, Jem stood in the middle of the trail looking in both directions and shaking her head.

"Damn we are going the wrong way!" Jem threw her hands up in the air and looked at me.

I looked up at her. "What do you mean we are going the wrong way? I thought you knew this island like the back of your hand?"

"Jack darling, if you hadn't noticed, Ana Maria was leading us down the trail."

"Aye Luv, I did notice, but I also noticed you were entertaining William with stories of your child hood."

She looked at me and frowned. She then looked down the trail into the blackness. "We have to get out of here." Abruptly she lowered her body. All the muscles in her became visibly tense. "The Caniba are watching us."

I crawled over to Jem and Will crouched next to her.

"What're you looking at?" Will asked.

Jem placed her finger to her lips. "Shh just listen, hopefully we have not disturbed their burial grounds. You see if you don't disturb them they rarely disturb us."

I looked into Jem's dark eyes. "Rarely?"

Jem smiled at me. "My father has learned to leave them alone. They are an ancient warlike people and allow him to share their island. The chief and I were on friendly terms when I was young and I played on this land. Of course he is dead now." She nudged me with her shoulder and grinned even wider.

"No doubt." I looked at her warily.

"Don't worry Jack, the younger warriors are in charge now, but they still honor their chief's pact with my dad. He provides them with much needed supplies in exchange for the privilege of living here in a peaceful coexistence. You see it works to everyone's advantage."

"Jem, tell me how this will work to our advantage?"

She stood up and looked down at the both of us. "As long as we have not disturbed the burial mounds we are good."

Will looked at her. "I thought they were cannibals and they eat their dead, not bury them?"

Jem started leading us down a different trail. "Will the Caniba are people with much compassion."

"Compassion!" Will and I both said in unison as we remembered the way they attacked our small craft and left those poor men on the beach.

"Yes," Jem looked at us and then at Ana Maria who was now bringing up the rear of our group. "They do practice the ritual of eating humans; it is part of their identity. Everyone knows they practice this and it horrifies outsiders, a practice that no other would do. It is a lost tradition and it does have its price. They see it as a kind of cycling and renewal of life. They didn't always eat their own and even today they don't eat everyone that dies. Just some select few. They came to the conclusion that the deceased return to the family as a peccary – a forest pig and dietary mainstay. As the wheel of life turns, the deceased feeds the family. So instead of killing the pig, just eat the dead."

Both Will and I were listening to Jem's every word. She looked around the woods and then continued. "The older Caniba say that when the bodies are buried, it's harder to let go emotionally. They say their thoughts constantly return to the loved ones body lying in the dirt. It is easier to think of them if they are consumed."

As we walked Jem told us other tales of her youth. Two hours later, I was beginning to loose hope. The island was a tropical jungle suited only for wild animals, insects and cannibals. The thick tangle of mangrove and pine forest was all but impenetrable. I also noted several deceptive looking patches of quick sand on either side of the winding path. Ana Maria had a dour mood. I could tell the animal wounds were getting to her.

"Come Luv, do you want to rest?" I placed my arm around Ana Maria and sat her down. "We can admire the island's natural beauty." At first I was teasing but then I did see it. Colorful tropical birds were flittering in the trees, eagles and ospreys were soaring high above us in the cloudless sky and there were numerous native mounds, both mysterious and intriguing surrounding us on all sides. They were topped with shells that had been blackened with age.

Jem sat next to us. "What do you think of my father's island?" She asked conversationally.

I removed my arm from around Ana Maria and looked at Jem. "It's beautiful." I said wistfully. "If I were not here as a captive."

I looked around again and realized Will was not with us. "Will, ahoy Mister Turner. Will came up behind me and he looked very pale.

"William what is it? What are you looking at?" I now stood up next to Will.

"Jack, listen we are not alone." Will's hand went for his guns.

We heard a low, barely audible sound. The shrill cries of the birds cut off simultaneously and the woods were preternaturally silent.

I then heard something running. A scrabbling noise and stones being dislodged and then a faint rustle in the bushes. I looked at my three companions.

"I vote we run!"

"I second that motion." Will said, as we both jumped and ran in the opposite direction of the noise. Jem and Ana Maria were close behind us. For the first time after the curse had been lifted, I felt a grave peril. The Caniba were indeed coming and they were coming fast, I wasn't sure we could outrun them. I did not look back, I figured there was no reason and I was afraid of what I might see. My instincts told me to keep running and that is what I did.

When we reached a clearing Ana Maria stumbled. She lay there stunned and couldn't catch her breath. Then she yelled out for me.

"Jack! Jack, please help me. Save me."

I stopped and looked at Will and Jem. I took a deep breath and began to turn around in the opposite direction of Ana Maria. There were many thoughts going threw my head. She killed my little girl, she betrayed me, she tired to kill Jem, more than once and I could never trust her whole heartily again. As I continued to think, I came to the conclusion there was no profit in it for me to go back.

I detected a rustle in the bushes, and then Jem placed her hand on my shoulder. "Jack, you have to do what you think is right." I turned to face Jem and looked into her serious eyes, I pulled my guns.

"Jack!" Ana Maria yelled.

"Right here, Luv." I felt my body stiffen and I went back for her. Why? I really don't know. Despite everything I was thinking, I did want to trust her, but I think I did it more for Jem then myself. I did not want Jem to think I was cold hearted and that I could actually discard Ana Maria like that. Somewhere in my past I guess I did once love Ana Maria. I would never love her again, but I knew she loved me and would never stop. She had taken good care of Will and gotten us food and supplies.

I pulled her up off the ground and aimed my guns into the bushes. Jem and Will were now standing behind me with their weapons drawn. "Stop or I will shoot." I yelled out in a husky voice. The bushes once again shook and I squeezed off a single warning shot into the air. Jem and Will both shot into the bushes. After the three shots rang out through the woods all became silent. I looked back at Will and Jem. Jem nodded her head and put her gun away.

"They have gone for now, but they will be back. We are too close to one of their burial grounds and that was their way of telling us to move on."

"I don't have to be told twice." We were all winded and the muscles in my calves and thighs were hot with pain. My heart thumped so hard I felt as if my chest were going to explode. "Ana Maria, how are you? Can you walk?"

"I twisted my ankle but I can manage. Thank you, Jack. " She looked at Will and Jem, her voice faltered slightly. "Thank you Jem and William."

She looked at Jem. "What made you come back?" She then shifted her eyes on me.

"I have decided to trust you Ana Maria." Jem said, as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "You have done everything you said you would do and more, however, remember this, nothing you've done will ever change my feelings about you."

I placed Ana Maria's arm over my shoulder. "Luv, trusting you is more difficult than loving you. If we are going to be married and actually give it a chance, I have to give you me trust as well as me love. To have one, you must have the other. Savvy?"

Slightly dizzy, Will leaned on my opposite shoulder. Then he jumped as he looked into the jungle. Like a cat with tremendous energy he leaped at me.

"Jack, there, over there, I buried the chest. I buried it in that mound. I know for I remember that odd shaped tree."

Jem, looked at Will. "Why did you bury it there?"

Will looked at her. "Why not? It was heavy, we carried it as far as we could and we figured nobody would ever find it out here. Also we liked that tree." Will smiled at her and started to pull at me.

Jem grabbed Will's arm. "Will it is one of the Caniba's burial mounds. Please don't tell me you dug in it? Don't tell me you disturbed the dead?"

I looked down the dark trail and then I gently removed Ana Maria's arm from my shoulder and placed my arm around Will. I smiled at Jem and tilted my head at her. "Luv, William, won't tell you any of that, will you lad? We have no desire to disturb the dead and we will let some future generation discover their deep dark eating secrets. As for the Whelp and myself we just want the chest and a single gold coin."

I now let Will pull me toward the mound. "I'm content to live in peace among the living but I do need me eye." I shouted over my shoulder at Jem. "Show me Will, where is the chest and we will dig it up. Now!"

Squinting into the forest, Jem strained to see through the steadily deepening shadows. Night was near and the sun was balanced on the western horizon. Jem and Ana Maria paced back and forth as Will and I dug.

"Over there." Ana Maria shrieked. "There is something moving quickly in the shadows." Jem and Ana Maria placed their hands on their guns.

"The movement is closer." Jem yelled at us. "Will you two please stop playing games and get the job done."

Ana Maria inched behind Jem. "My God, they are coming back and they will kill us. Jack and Will are disturbing the dead, you have got to stop them."

Jem looked at her is disbelief. "Me? Are you daft? His your man, you tell him to stop."

Ana Maria now coward behind Jem. "It is much closer. It's its…" and before she could get another word out another large puma came straight at them, bounded at them through the brush and Ana Maria cried out. Jem drew her pistol stumbled backwards slightly and then shot the cat.

"Damn Jem, why do you always have to wait to the last minute?" I looked at her and I had a wide grin on my face as Will and I stood over the Aztec chest.

The breeze was stiffening, it was getting cooler and the moon was rising. I looked at both women. "Why are you two so spooked? Just keep your weapons loaded and we will be finished soon."

I now looked at the beams of moonlight dancing in the trees. The bitter taste of loosing my eye was now gone. I threw open the chest and pulled out a coin. I then pulled me eye from my pocket.

"God Will, look at it. It is flat, it's dried out, and it's smashed." I grabbed Will and made him look at it. "It's not even the same color as me good eye. You said it would be the color of whiskey."

Will looked at the eye and then at me. "You remember me saying that?" Will grinned and then he cringed as he looked down at the eye. "Jack, I think you should just come to the conclusion you will only have one eye." He grabbed it from my hand and tossed it into the woods.

"William, William Turner!" I threw my hands up in the air and then I started pulling my hair to prevent me from killing him. I turned to put my hands around his neck when I saw him laughing at me. He held the eye in his hand and showed me his other hand was full of rocks. As he laughed the moonlight cascaded over my shoulders. It glinted through my dark hair and exposed me for what I was. I was once again a skeleton.

Will gazed at my eye and then immediately swooped his hand behind my head, grabbed me by the hair on the nape of my neck and pulled me close, he then pushed my eye back into its socket.

I yelled and closed both eyes. It was an extraordinary feeling. I could feel the power of woven magic, the sense of the spell, the shocking realization that I could once again face danger and I could---I could….that is when I opened my eyes and realized I could, see.

I wasn't aware that I had cried out and Will was looking at me in horror. "Jack, Jack, my God, what have I done? Are you alright? Are you going crazy?"

"No Lad, not at all." I looked at him and my eyes glinting in the moonlight. I pulled him close and hugged him tight. "Will, thank you lad, it appears we will both live to face another day and probably," I gave him my wide golden grin. "Face the hangman together. You and I, jointly lad, I said it before and I'll say it again, we make a good team. Your father would be proud of you."

**A/N** Thank you, thank you, for all your kind words. Since I got so many nice reviews I decided to keep my promise and Jack did get his eye back. Now all he needs is his ship. This chapter was tons of fun to write and believe me the next chapter will also be full of adventure, I guarantee it, or I'm not Lovely Raven Sparrow. Read, Review and Enjoy.

**TA for now**

**_Lovely Raven Sparrow_**


	13. The Black Pearl

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer:** Give me liberty or give me death. Yes, that is an appropriate thing to say on this 4th of July weekend but I want Jack and Will also.

**The Black Pearl**

I placed the coin in my pocket and closed the chest. "We must go to The Black Pearl but we best stay here for the night and just lay low. This jungle is full of wild animals and hungry meat eating men." I peered around. "The less we move the less likely we'll be seen by the cannibals."

Jem frowned at me. "You mean the Caniba?"

I smiled at her. "No I mean cannibals, and I'd be willing to wager they like female meat better then male. I have been told it is softer and tastes sweeter." I walked over to Jem and placed my head into the crook of her neck and bit her. "Aye much sweeter."

She pulled away and playfully slapped me. "Really Jack, you're a grown man, are you going to believe all the stories you hear?"

I smiled at her and walked out into the moonlight and looked at my skeletal body. "Well Luv, there are stories and then there are stories. Why shouldn't I believe them?" I held my hands up in the moon light and counted my skinless digits. I then looked back at Jem, Will and Ann Maria. "You see I think my condition will profit us immensely." I diverted my eyes behind them.

"Aye there is a good spot over there. We shall set up a place to rest for the night. One of us should lay ready waiting for the unexpected. What do ya say Lad?" I walked over to Will and placed my bony arm around him.

"I say, I agree with Jem, you're a grown man and you should----" He pulled back from me and gave me a wide grin. "You should grow up and stay out of the moon light."

Ana Maria quickly went over into the brush where I had pointed. There was shelter of low branches and several fallen trees. The fallen logs would allow for concealment in which we could lay behind and hopefully keep us out of the Caniba's view.

I looked towards Ana Maria and then at Will. "The three of you should sleep, Will I'll wake you in an hour or so and then I will sleep, unless I see something sooner."

"Aye aye Captain." Will looked out into the dark jungle and then went to lie down next to Ana Maria.

Jem walked over to me and grasped my face between her hands. She looked deep into my face and then into my deep brown eyes. "Why Jack Sparrow, you look as beautiful as the first day I met you, maybe even more. Yes I mean BEAUTIFUL so don't correct me." She looked over my shoulder and saw that Ana Maria was not watching. She pulled me close and gave me a kiss. I did not want it to end but she ended it as quickly as she started it. She then sat on the chest and looked at my pocket.

"Now Captain Sparrow, put it back! You must put the coin back and we must rebury the chest. There is no way we can carry it and we have to get rid of it once and for all. You know I am right and you also know you do not wish to remain cursed for the rest of your life."

I sauntered over to Jem and sat next to her on the chest. "Luv you are right I don't wish to remain cursed but I also don't wish to be dinner. Savvy? I think it will profit all of us if I remain cursed for the rest of the evening and put it back in the chest come morning. I promise on pain of death I will relieve myself of the curse with the first light of morning and I will place it in the chest and bury it deep."

"Jack they will not come back and they won't eat us either. As long as we don't disturb their dead." Jem hugged me and tried to remove the coin from my pocket.

"Come, come Jem." I grabbed her hands and pulled her close to me. I was surprised. Even though I was cursed and unable to feel her warmth, I desired her. "Do you take me for a child? I know you're every move Jem Barbossa. Every breath you take, every move you make every sound you make, I know what you are doing and thinking. You may be as sly as a fox and sneaky as a cat my Luv but I am a watch dog. Savvy? Now don't try to go for me pocket again or I will have to take your hand and put it to better use."

Jem gently stroked my cheek. "Jack please, will you put the coin in the chest now? I can see how you may feel it can help us if you remain cursed but in the long run you may end up that way forever. The chest is here, the coin is here and you are here. Please, don't tempt fate."

I stood up and started walking around the chest and Jem. "My Pet, you say they will not come back as long as we don't disturb the dead, well it appears we already have and I don't think it was any of their loved ones." I bent down and picked up several bones from the same hole the chest came from. "You see Jem, these bones belong to many different people and they have been licked clean. This is not a family burial spot this is a bone yard and I don't think Fido licked these bones clean and buried them. Do you?"

Jem grabbed the bones from me and tossed them back into the hole. As she did so she heard them clatter on many more.

I smiled. "They must have been hungry." I looked down into the hole and then back into her wide amazed eyes. "You see love you may have had an accord with the chief and his warriors but I guarantee you, that won't cover Ana Maria, Will or I. If our friends decided to come back I promise, I will have a surprise for them."

"Jack Sparrow, trying to talk any sense into you is useless." She stood up and walked over to where Ana Maria and Will had stretched out and she lay down beside Will.

For three hours I sat looking out into the woods. The only sounds I heard were the soft breathing of my three companions. I was getting restless and I stood up to stretch my limbs. The sliver of moonlight played on the trees casting strange shadows. The branches of the palm trees were swaying in the wind and they were also casting vague moon-shadows. A cold chill ran up my back when I heard a distant howl of a coyote but I knew there were no such animals on this island. It sounded like a dog but I knew it wasn't, it was a human noise.

I walked out into the moonlight and then I realized everything had fallen silent, only the wind had a voice. Frowning I turned back to look at the sleeping Will and Jem. To my surprise they were not asleep. They were both sitting up watching me Will had his guns drawn.

"They are out there, aren't they Jack?" Will asked in a low whisper.

As I stood in the moon light something groaned behind me. It was a deep and angry sound. I stood very still, listening to a strange dialect. I slowly turned to see if I could see anything and all went quiet again. I shrugged my shoulders and started to head towards Jem and Will, when I heard the low voices yet again.

"Jem, do you have any idea what they are saying? You seem to know an awful lot about these people." I looked at her and gave her a weak grin.

Jem smiled at me. "Jack they are saying they have never seen anything quite like you. They are saying you are god, a chief sent to them. You have come to take care of all there problems."

"Jem, you do not have to stroke my ego Luv. I know I am amazing but if you expect me to believe half the things you tell me, then I would be considered an idiot, which contrary to popular belief, I am not."

"Jack, I for one know how large your ego is and I would not fondle it. If you don't want to know what they are saying then don't ask me." She grabbed Wills guns out of his hands and slipped them back into his sash. Will slapped her hands and pulled his weapons out again.

When Jem and Will were finished playing I heard the sounds of the dry leaves crackling and snapping branches underfoot and it wasn't my foot. I knew there was something moving towards me and judging by the sound, it or they were about thirty yards away, back in the forest. I heard them grumbling again, louder this time. Closer, too. Not more then twenty yards away now.

"They are coming." I whispered to Will and Jem. At that moment the moon went behind a cloud and I was no longer in skeletal form. I could not see into the darkness nor see the source of the sound. Listening to the strange guttural dialect I became uneasy and quickly went to Will and Jem. I pulled Jem's guns from her sash and put them into her hands. The rustling of the brush grew louder and then I saw them. I now pulled my pistols. In the shadows I could make out the shape of two powerfully built men and they were coming towards us.

Will began to fidget with his guns. "Do you think they know we are here? Did they see you?"

"Lad, if you listen to Jem they have been watching me closely. I'm not sure they saw me come over here, but I know they heard us and they know we are around. I think we may be safe for the time being."

Jem placed her hand on Will's guns. "William please don't be too eager to shoot. Jack may think I am making up stories but what I said really was the truth. They are not here to attack us. Give them a chance."

Will glanced at me and then at her. "Jem, you did not see the mutilated remains of the two pirates on this island. When Jack and I first arrived here these so called friends of yours tried to kill us with wicked spears and arrows. I say we should shoot first and ask questions later." He then turned his serious brown eyes to me. "Jack we know what type of men we are dealing with. No disrespect to you, Jem, but I also know you like to wait to the last minute to pull the trigger."

While Jem rolled her eyes at Will and tried to get him to place his guns down I heard more cracking of twigs. I glanced to the left and right of us and came to the uneasy felling we were surrounded. "Jem I have to agree with Will on this one. Monsters do hunt in these woods and we are not safe."

At that very moment the two large figures that had been in front of us jumped at us. Both Will and I immediately shot at them. Not to my surprise, we hit them and several other men that were coming up behind them. The two large forms fell to the ground while the others retreated.

Jem groaned. "Why, why did you two have to shoot? Now they will attack."

I looked at her and shook my head. "Jem, if that wasn't attacking then I would love to know what they were doing." I did not wait for an answer; I directed my attention to Will who was clearly thinking the same way I was. We both lay on the ground behind the logs and started to reload our guns. "Well, they now know we are armed and we will kill them if they press us."

As we laid there I could only hear our heavy breathing. I looked up into the sky and the only light we had was from the dull moon which was still behind a thin layer of clouds. As I slowly sat up to look around, my instincts were telling me they were still out there and watching us. At last the moon came out full and dappled the jungle floor and I could see the shadowy shapes of the Cannibals. At first they did not move and neither did we. I studied them for a couple of minutes. They all rose and started to walk slowly toward us. The moonlight gave them a mysterious glow.

Jem looked at me with horror. "Captain Sparrow, it has been nice knowing you. You too, William Turner. I asked the both of you not to shoot but you gentleman just won't listen. William, I will tell Elizabeth how much you loved her and how you fought so gallantly to save us from Barbossa and the Canibas. I won't tell her that your downfall was stubbornness and an inability to listen. Jack, they are going to attack."

I placed my hand on Will's shoulder. "Will, don't listen to the Lass. She is obviously delusional. There is only one person you should listen to and that is your captain. You know me William; I would not let us get killed this way. I am Captain Jack Sparrow and when I die it will be at sea. Now Will, I have a plan, if it does not work, I give you permission to blow them all to pieces and then do the same to Jem." I glanced at Jem. "You, Luv, can face Will's wrath if my plan does not work. I cannot believe you have such a lack of confidence in my ability to wield a sword and gun." I smiled at Will. "She may think I am kidding but we all know Captain Sparrow does not do that. Savvy?" I gave an evil smile toward Jem. "Luv, you had better be correct when you said they thought I was a god or a chief."

I stood up and walked into the moonlight and immediately turned into a skeleton. I kept on walking until I stood in front of about thirty scantly dressed natives who had bones through their noses and ears and their hair was adorned with bones and shells. Their faces were painted with various colors and around their necks I could see animal teeth, monkey paws and other skeletal animal parts. I also noticed they all held some sort of weapon. As I continued to walk I noticed the natives started to form a circle around me and then they all fell to their knees and started to chant and wave their hands at me. As they did this a young lad stood up and gave out a primordial scream. After which all was silent and the whole tribe remained on the ground and bowed at my feet.

"Jem?" I asked warily as I looked at the throng. "What is going on?"

Before she could answer the young lad turned to me and spoke in a dialect I could not understand. When he finished I heard Jem speaking. "Jack, the Caniba think you are their old chief. You have come back to help them in their hour of need. Their previous chief was killed on a hunt just two days ago and they knew you would come back to guide them."

I looked around at them and then gave them a wide smile. I raised my hands in the air and motioned for them to stand up. None of them moved, obviously none of them knew what I wanted, they just continued chanting.

I began to laugh and looked at the young native. "What is it you wish? I have no meat to offer you." I looked over at Jem and smiled. "You want to translate that for me? You see Luv, no worries, they love me and it appears they will not be killing us."

As I spoke several of the heftier tribe's men approached me and hoisted me up into the air on their shoulders. They started dancing around and then headed down the trail the way they had come.

I glanced back at my comrades and I now saw that Ana Maria was also staring at me and this strange sight. "Hey, I think they really like me."

"Jack!" Will yelled. "Please, for your sake don't do anything stupid."

As they carried me away they were chanting what sounded strangely like 'Chief…Chief…Chief…'. I decided to go along with it and I would make my escape later. I looked down at the natives and gave them my skeletal golden grin. "Easy on the bones mate, some of them are rather fragile." As we rounded the bend I saw Jem, Will and Ana Maria preparing to follow me.

The natives took me a goodly distance. There was a fine camp set up and a very large fire was burning. I could smell the cooking of meat but it did not smell good. I figured it smelled rancid to me do to the curse. They carried me close to the fire and placed me down on a cool green bed of palm leaves. Then the female natives ran over to me and started to remove my tattered clothes. After they did that they started to comb out my hair and adorn it with bones and shells. They scrubbed my bones until they were pearly white and then started to lather me with an oily ointment.

The smell of the oil was sweet and almost sickening and I began to feel very dizzy. I knew they were talking to me as my head was spinning and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. When they had finished bathing me they draped over my bony shoulders a soft green silk cape embroidered with gold. One young girl laid my spinning head in her lap and continued to fondle my hair. As the young girl tended to me the men were running around the camp collecting more firewood. As they walked passed me they would bow at me and some would come lay a hand on me. All the attention was beginning to creep me out.

Before I fell into what appeared to be a drug induced sleep I saw that the fire was blazing high into the sky. The bed I laid on was comfortable and the woman's touch was nice. Several hours had passed and all of a sudden I felt a hand pressing down on my shoulder and lips whispering, "Ssh! Don't make a sound!"

I tried to move but couldn't. I realized that I was tied to a spit. My wrists were bound to one end and my ankles to the other. I was no longer lying on the cool palm leaves but I was hanging in the air over a large pile of wood ready to be burnt.

I awoke totally confused but I was quite. Jem was crouched beside me. "Jack darling, you are very close to getting off the island. While you were being wined and dined, Will was able to reach some of the crew from The Santiago. You will be happy to know the Aztec chest is being taken to the ship and when you get there you can remove the curse from yourself and you can toss the chest into the ocean. Of course first you have to get out of here. It appears their previous young leader was well liked and they want him back. They are going to burn your bones in order to bring back their fallen chief. They feel you are responsible for sending the bore that killed him because you wanted to come back. They all fear you and they know you are magical and powerful. You have proven this with your moon trick, that is why you have received the royal treatment and now you will be burnt."

"Jem, I think this would be the opportune moment to untie me and let's get out of here."

She ducked down into the brush as we heard the sound of voices and I could smell the damp earth and rotten leaves below me. I looked down at the wood and the bark that was built up under me and I saw ants running all over it thinking to myself they will be running all over me next.

The voices died down and Jem started to speak again. "Jack don't worry. Will has a plan."

"Ah, Will has a plan. No worries then Luv, I'll just hang around and wait for him," I said sarcastically.

"Jack, cynicism does not become you." Jem whispered. "I do have to admit, I don't think Will's idea is a great one but he told me you would prefer his to mine."

"Luv as long as he does not wait to the last minute and I don't become a burnt offering, I am sure his plot is good. If he is like you, and wants to wait to the last damn moment then untie me now."

Jem ducked again, as several women walked past me. "Jack, I am in no mood to fight with Will, you already gave him permission to shoot me. He can be so bull headed at times." Jem remained quiet for about five minutes and then spoke softer this time. "I have to tell you Jack, I was wrong about these people and you were correct. I couldn't believe it, Ana Maria and I found eight dead men on the beach and judging by the bodies they have been dead for three or four days. You were right when you called them cannibals. The poor dead men had arrows through their bodies and they were stripped and mutilated."

I hung there in silence. "Jem, I am glad you can admit your wrong but please spare me the details. I do have to say I am relieved Will has a plan, for I know he has a fine head on his shoulders. He won't wait for the most opportune moment because he is rash and eager and I have to say right now that really appeals to me."

"Very funny Captain. Well I must leave now, so Will can alarm the natives by creating some sort of diversion. His first plan was to just run in and slit all their throats but then he felt he wouldn't be any better than the savages."

Jem backed away and all became quiet. The moon was still out but I could see the coming of dawn. This did not make me too happy, I knew I would once again become myself and my skin would get charred before me bones. While I was in deep thought two young men approached me and tossed more wood on the fire and lit it. I glanced at them and then around the camp. I noticed all the natives had gathered around to see their chief, me, burn.

As the wood started to smoke and the flames started to dance on my bare bones I heard a weird whooping call. The cry was a long quavering howl that rose over the trees. It quivered in the still air, and then died away. I knew the sound had to have come from Will but it was enough to make the hair stand up on ones neck. An instant later, large stones suddenly started landing in the center of the fire, just missing me and scattering burning logs and embers everywhere. A series of weird whooping calls came again from the woods.

The whole camp went into turmoil. The native men grabbed there weapons and ran to the edge of the camp. The woman gathered up the children and ran for cover. I quickly glanced around and saw Will making his way towards me though the cover of the woods. The flames were now high and the smoke was suffocating. Will got to me and sliced the ropes. He managed to pull me into him before I fell into the flames.

"Come Jack, your crew can hold them off for awhile but not forever."

"Aye Lad they are a fine lot and I will have to thank them and you later." I looked at the flames and the running Caniba and then I went and grabbed my tattered clothes and knee high boots. "I will not be leaving here without my effects." I grabbed my hat, sword and guns and then Will and I vanished into the woods.

Moving quickly we took a route that Will calculated would intersect us with the rest of the crew. We knew my captors would figure out they had been tricked and would be once again hunting us. We finally broke out of the jungle and we were on the beach and in front of us was the most beautiful sight I could see, The Santiago.

"It's beautiful Will, we made it!" Will looked at me and then ran for the water. "Come Jack we are not out of the woods yet."

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Will as I followed him.

"I'm going for an early morning swim. I've got a wife and child waiting for me. As you can see the sun is coming up and it is a new day. I wish to start it with them. I'd advice you to do the same." As Will jumped in the water, several men of my crew ran past and followed him. Gibbs and Charlie ran past and gave me a brief hello, a quick nod of their heads and then they, like Will, jumped in and started to swim. I watched my faithful crew and then I saw Ana Maria and Jem. Ana Maria was running toward me and Jem had stopped.

I looked at Jem and yelled at her. "I'd say the Whelp has a good idea. We should all go for a swim and then sail The Santiago around to The Black Pearl, where we will commandeer her. We will have the guns of The Santiago and the crew to back us up, if we should run into any problems."

Ana Maria ran up to me. "Come my Luv, Jem will not be coming with us. It is you and I now and she will be staying here with her father. That is the way she wants it."

I looked at Ana Maria in disbelief. "No my pet, I believe that is the way you want it."

She looked at me hard and tossed her hands up in the air. "No Jack that is the way it has to be. Jem will be staying here and you and I will sail off on the Black Pearl, now come."

She grabbed my arm and yanked me to the waters edge. I pulled away and threw her into the water. "Swim to the ship Ana Maria, I will follow." I glared at her and then looked over at Jem. "I'll race you to the ship Luv. I challenge you."

"No Jack, I am not going with you." She looked at me and then at Ana Maria. Ana Maria stood up and stepped out of the water toward me and grabbed my arm again. "Come Jack we must go."

I twisted out of her death like grip. "Ana Maria don't ever take such liberties again. If I wish to go with you I will, I do not need to be pulled around like an animal. I will not play this game any more. Jem, you will be coming with us and that, my dear, is not a request it is an order." It was all becoming clear. Jem really was going to stay on the island, she had made a deal with Ana Maria and she was going to stick with it.

I went over to Jem and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Jem I am not making it a request, I order you to jump in that water and swim with all your might. I will not leave you here on this island of wild animals and men who eat men. If you truly wish to stay here with your father I can't stop you. But please come with us to the other side of the island were it is safer." I now pulled her close so that she could only hear me. "Jem, this was a game to get Ana Maria to help us. Don't play games with me. You must come with me. If you want, you can have The Santiago as your ship. Savvy?"

She stared at me with her moist, dark eyes.

"Jem please don't do this." I pleaded. "I can see you're upset and you do want to come with me. Don't let an accord with Ana Maria stand in our way."

She lowered her head and looked down at the sand. "Do you think you're good enough to out swim me?"

Ana Maria looked at the both of us and she went back to the waters edge. "Jem you best be wary what you say to Jack. Jack I will meet you on board, I'll be waiting for you. My money is on you Jack, for I am aware you are an excellent swimmer." She looked out into the cove and William was almost to the ship. "That man certainly has something on his mind." She said as she stared at me hard and then turned to walk into the water. Before she started to swim she turned to face Jem. "Captain Barbossa, it has been a pleasure, I hope you enjoy the time with your father and may our paths never meet again." She turned and started to swim for the ship.

I pulled my head back and smiled. "I know I can out swim you and Ana Maria thinks I can also. I'm an excellent swimmer."

Jem wasn't paying any attention to me; she was staring at Ana Maria as she swam to The Santiago. She then started waving her hands in the air, like I do, and started mimicking Ana Maria. "'I'll be waiting for you'….Wow, 'that man certainly has something on his mind'. "I mean he is only a red blooded English man with a woman on his mind," Jem ranted on. "'May our paths never meet again.'" She raised her head and yelled, "I bloody agree with you Ana Maria, our paths better never cross again."

I looked at Jem and then at Ana Maria's vanishing form. I couldn't help laughing as I pulled Jem close to me. "Luv, do you have something to say?"

She now realized I was talking to her and she placed her arms around my waist. "Very well Captain, if I reach the ship first I will be the new captain of The Santiago and I will take you to The Black Pearl, where you and your men will then give me the map my father wants. You will take your ship, The Black Pearl, and head for the horizon never to return again."

I started to laugh once again and I couldn't remember the last time I actually laughed so hard, until I could tell she was dead serious. I gave her a smug smile. "Aye then Luv, so if you win that is what we will do. I will set sail for the horizon and I will never turn back." I looked down into her beautiful face and kissed the tip of her nose. "But what if I win?"

"You won't." She removed her arms from my waist and pushed away from me. "Jack, it is for the best. You will get your ship and I will be with my father. He will continually come after you if I do not stay with him and I will be cursed if I go against my accord with Ana Maria. I do despise her and I want to see her at the bottom of the ocean. I hope you get revenge on her, but she has followed all the rules." Jem looked out at the sea as she saw Ana Maria nearing the ship and Will was already on board. "After all, you said it once, a long time ago. There was no possible way in hell a Sparrow and a Barbossa could ever be together."

"Yee of little faith Luv. If I win, I mean when I win, I intend to have my way with you on me ship, The Black Pearl. You will stay with me for the rest of your days as Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Jack, is that your romantic way of asking me to marry you?"

I pulled her close again and kissed her on the mouth this time. "Aye Luv, I do have my moments. So what do ya say?"

She did not pull away she leaned into my body and hugged me so tight I could hardly breath. "Captain Sparrow, do you really think you can beat me?"

"Luv, I have never been known to lose a bet, especially when the stakes are this high." I smiled at her and wiped a small tear that was falling down her check. "Luv, I would never let you down, you know that."

She grabbed my hand from her check and then released me. Her face brightened as she looked into my eyes, she said nothing as she stared at me and then she took off like a shot. Her actions surprised me for a minute and it took me several minuets to catch up with her. We both hit the water at the same time and we were swimming apace for quite awhile and then Jem pulled ahead. I unleashed my reserved strength and easily out distanced her. To Jem's chagrin, yet maybe not, I reached the ship first, treading water as I waited for her.

"Jem, it appears you won't be going anyplace, anytime soon." I pulled her against me. "Now it is time to pay the pirate." Placing my arm around her waist I yelled up for someone to toss us a rope.

Gibbs looked over the rail and with a wide grin tossed a rope down and pulled the both of us up onto the deck. I looked at Gibbs and all the other familiar faces and then I looked at Jem. I lowered my face to her and touched her wet mouth with mine. "You taste of salt." I whispered. I pulled her up off the deck. "Welcome to The Santiago, Mrs. Sparrow. A bet is a bet so don't you worry about Ana Maria. She is my problem and I will deal with her. The only problem you have Luv will be me. Savvy?"

"Not yet Jack, I am still Miss Barbossa and we are not yet on The Black Pearl."

I laughed at her as I saw the playful gleam in her eye. "Luv that is a minor detail."

"Do you always get what you want, Captain Sparrow?" She looked at me with a sparkle in her eye.

"I do where you're concerned Luv." Before I could kiss her again, Kat ran up to her and threw her arms around her and the sounds of shrieking; laughing and crying filled the air. Gibbs walked over to me, smacked me on the back and handed me his flask. As I looked over the deck I could see Ana Maria on the forecastle, she smiled at me and started in my direction. Samantha was also on the deck. She gave me a slight wave of her hand and then stood like a guard dog, staring at the main cabin door. William and Elizabeth were no were in sight, I could only assume they were behind the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

The Santiago was a small ship and it seemed even smaller with me whole crew and five women. Elizabeth took it upon herself to become our cook and the smells that were rising from the galley were wonderful. That night the small ship seemed to come alive. Some of the men had found instruments and there was plenty of rum and other libations. The ship's tiny hull creaked and groaned like a live thing and I had ordered the men to light the deck head lanterns. Usually I have the lights out by eight but we were all celebrating. We were all back together, I was not charred over the open fire and I knew Jem was going to be mine. As the crew danced and drank, the lights played on the great timbers and threw shadows across the deck and the spiraling effects of the illumination played on the rigging and the merry men.

After quite a while the dancing, drinking and all around talk stopped. Will and Elizabeth retired for the evening. Kat and Samantha likewise went to their room and the rest of the crew retired into hammocks on the berth or just bedded down on the main deck under the stars. I was more then pleased when I saw Ana Maria had found herself a quiet little niche to fall asleep in. I checked on her several times and she was sound asleep. I headed to the helm and I was then greeted with a nice surprise. Jem was at the wheel waiting for me.

"Jack Sparrow, welcome to the helm. I know you won our little bet but in all honesty Jack, you know my father will hunt us down. He truly does want me to sail with him and he does want his map."

"Luv, first of all it is not his map, it is mine. Secondly, if he wants the map so bad I will bargain with him. He can have the map as long as I get me ship back. I'd be willing to wager that he will take the map in a heart beat and let you sail away with me."

"Really Jack, my father does have feelings for me and you will lose that bet."

"Luv, Jack Sparrow never loses."

"Fine then Jack; let's place another wager on the table. You give my father the map and he accepts it along with my marring you and we will be husband and wife before the next full moon. Now if he does not accept this, then I will spend a year with my father and you will woo the fair Ana Maria as I have promised you would, and then you can do what ever you wish."

Jem held her hand out to me and I was hesitant to take it. I did know Barbossa wanted the map but I also knew, he would never willingly let me marry his daughter. Not that it mattered, for I wasn't going to ask. I am a pirate. Jem had no idea that Will and I had two maps and I was damn certain I was going to give him the doctored one. Not knowing how close Jem really was to Barbossa I figured I would not share that little detail with her. It appeared to me she was always giving him a hard time and I would think he would gladly wish to be rid of her; however, if she were going to me, Jack Sparrow, it was most likely a different situation.

I gave her a lopsided grin. "Luv, I don't wish to jump into a gamble while drunk. If I were to find someone to take over the helm would you join me on the forecastle and perhaps you can persuade me."

Jem looked at me and gave me a sly smile. She looked over at the now snoring Ana Maria. "I'll be glad to sway you, Captain Sparrow but when the sun rises I must be back at the helm."

"Aye Luv that can be arranged."

It was early morning and the light was painting the sea in black and yellow patterns but the sky and horizon were still as one. The first sheen of sunlight filtered across the water and through the white billowing sails.

As we sailed around the point Gibbs yelled up to me and Jem. "Begging your pardon Captains… but it appears we have visitors and they are not pirates."

I pulled myself out of Jem's loving, warm, arms and sauntered over to the helm and saw for myself. There were five vessels anchored in the cove. Two were flying the British flag and the other three displayed none. I looked over at Jem as she came up behind me.

"Well Luv, the devil has gathered quite a fleet, it seems. Your father has been busy commandeering merchant ships and two from the Royal Navy. I must say I am rather impressed but where is me Pearl? Where is me ship? She should be finished by now and anchored with the rest of his fleet."

I started throwing my hands up in the air and acting like a spoiled child. "Where is my ship? Where is the Pearl?"

"Jack, forget about the Pearl." Jem shouted. "Look, everything is gone." Jem directed my attention to the land and to where the village use to be. "Jack look, the trees and the pirate village…it has been burnt to the ground. Jack those three ships belong to my father but the two with the British flag still belong to the British."

I looked at the destruction and then the two British ships. I clenched my teeth. "If my ship has been destroyed I will..."

Jem grabbed me. "Jack we have to see if there are any survivors. What happened to all the pirates and their families? What happened to my father?"

"What happened to The Black Pearl? Do you see her anywhere?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Jem stepped back and slapped me. "Jack, we must go ashore and find the women and children."

As I continued looking for my ship, Jem started gathering up the crew to take them ashore. As the men lowed the long boats into the sea there was a sudden explosion and a dull red glow spread out and glittered on the water, making the swells of the waves shine like silk. Then there was another explosion and still another.

"Men." I yelled, into the warm wind that was blowing off the sea. "Wake up you scally wags. All men to your stations the bloody British are shooting at us. They obviously know nothing of warning shots. We have reached our destination and many things are wrong. Lower only two boats Jem. William, raise the British Flag. They do not know we are pirates and if we fly their colors, perhaps they won't blow us out of the water."

I pulled out my spyglass to take a closer look at the destruction of the island. "Jem do you believe the Royal Navy did this? Perhaps the Canibas did, in order to get revenge on us for unsettling their dead. They are most likely very mad at us for disturbing the sacred mounds."

"Jack the Caniba would not do this. This is the work of the Royal Navy."

As I was viewing the island and barking out orders Kat came up to me. "Daddy what is wrong? Why is Jem so upset and why do you keep asking where The Pearl is? And why are they shooting at us?"

"Kat if you can tell me where The Pearl is I would be much obliged." I tossed the spy glass to her. "If not then nothing that is going on concerns you now." I watched the men as they lowered boats and then I could not believe my eyes. Jem took a flying leap over the rail and began to swim to shore. "Damn inpatient woman!" I yelled. "I have to go ashore for awhile Kat, but I'll be back soon. Would you please go inform young William Turner that I need him pronto?"

Kat wiped her face as the ocean's spray hit her. Unwilling to break the contact between me and her she stood close to me and hung on my arm. "Daddy, please let me come with you and Jem. I can help to look for survivors."

"Luv no, you must remain here. The less people on the island the better for us all." I turned away from her and started yelling for more men. "Gibbs, Turner, Charlie, Rogers. Come we must get to the island. Elizabeth I want you to go over to the British ship." I pointed to one of the long boats being dropped into the water. "Go with Ana Maria and convince them we are not the enemy. Tell them to stop shooting at us."

"William come, we must go back to the island." As I spoke The Santiago once again shook due to gun fire. "If those bloody Brits don't stop shooting I swear I will blow them down to Davy Jones locker."

Will, Gibbs, Charlie, Rogers and I headed for the island as Elizabeth, Ana Maria and, to my disappointment, Kat, headed for the British ship. Samantha stood on the deck with Bill and waved from above. There was still no sign of The Black Pearl.

We rowed to the sandy beach and the charred remains of the village were clearly visible and it was obvious the Royal Navy had been through. Not one hut or cottage remained standing. All had been reduced to charred rubble.

When we beached our boat Jem came running up to us. Will and Charlie jumped out and started combing the beach. Jem was dripping wet and out of breath. "Jack I can't seem to find anyone. The debris is still smoldering, which can only lead me to believe the attack had occurred quite recently."

Will and Charlie came up behind. "Captain we concur with Jem, there are no bodies to be found."

Jem looked at me. "I have to go to the house. I have to find my father."

Before I could stop her she was off and running. I leaped from the boat and went after her. Before I reached the rubble of Barbossa's house I could smell the stench of the charred wood. The sight that met my eyes was nightmarish. The house was gone. All of Barbossa's treasures had been burned beyond recognition.

Jem turned to me with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it, it is gone, all of it. Jack, where is my father?"

"Jem Luv, it wouldn't surprise me if Barbossa took his crew and some of the villagers off the island. It appears he has many ships." I put my arms around her. "Yes, he left and he took the Pearl. The Black Pearl is most definitely gone," I mumbled.

Suddenly a very large, dark woman burst through the forest. I pushed Jem behind me and pulled my sword.

Jem recognized her and pushed my sword aside. "Jemina, Jemina darling I knew you would come back. I've been waiting for you. Your father said you wouldn't leave and he was right. We were hoping the Royal Navy hadn't found you. Oh you're safe, you're safe."

Jem ran over to her and hugged her. "Sadie, Sadie, please tell me where are the others? Where is my father? Is he alive? Please Sadie, tell me is my father still alive?"

"Oh Jem, my sweet girl, many fled to the other side of the island and I fear they were killed by the Caniba's. The lucky ones left on the ship, the ship that was not anchored with the others. She was the ship the British fired at first. Oh it was terrible Jem; your father had just gotten her into the water when the assault started. It was as if they were after that ship and when they realized that it was not captained by Sparrow," Sadie turned and pointed her pudgy brown finger at me, "They came on land. They came looking for you and being the barbaric people they are, burnt down the village when they could not find you." Sadie then turned and hugged Jem again. "Jem much of the crew was with your father and they left with him. He sailed out on that large black ship of his."

"Not his, mine," I interrupted.

Both Jem and Sadie gave me a nasty look and she continued. "He sailed out but sent word to me for you to gather up the many valuables that he has hidden long ago. He said he was going to get revenge on those who burnt his house and hurt his family. Jem, he was so mad. I have never seen him like that before. He knew he had to leave but he did not want to go without you. He told me if I were to find you that you are to meet him…"

I grabbed Sadie by the shoulders. "Yes, yes we will meet him." I looked at Jem. "I will get me ship back. So where are we to sail?"

Sadie pulled away from me and coward behind Jem. "Jem please, that crazy man frightens me and I don't want him to touch me."

I drew back and I was stunned that I could frighten such a large woman. "Jem, go gather those valuables your father spoke of. Have my men help you and then we will get back to the ship. We'll sail around the island to look for and pick up survivors. Once everyone is safely aboard, we'll go after The Black Pearl and your father. Savvy?"

Four hours later, six large chests filled with treasure had been dug up from various places and boarded onto the long boats. The two British ships had left and I could still see the British flag waving on The Santiago. Elizabeth had convinced them we were no harm to them and we knew nothing of The Black Pearl or Captain Jack Sparrow.

Once the six chests had been stored safely in the hold of The Santiago beside the Aztec chest, I went to the helm and set a course for the north end of the island to look for survivors. As we searched, Jem and Sadie stood close to one another and I could see the disappointment in their eyes when we found no one. As I turned away from the island I heard Sadie talking to Jem.

"Jem, it was so close. Your father almost got killed. This attack was not on him or the people, it was because of your friend, your lover, Captain Jack Sparrow. Barbossa has vowed to kill him and to get you back." Sadie placed her heavy arm around Jem's shoulder. "I am glad you and your father have forgiven one another. Your father has asked me to protect you and to bring you to him. Will this Captain Sparrow, do that for us? Can you trust him to help us even though your father wants him dead?"

She nodded her head. "Yes we can trust Captain Sparrow. He will take us to my father Sadie. I have no doubts about that, yet his motives will be different of course. He will not be doing it to help us and it will not be for a father daughter reunion. It will only be to profit him for he is a pirate and he wants his bloody ship back. If Jack does not have The Black Pearl then he is a lost soul. I don't know what it is between my father, Jack and that ship but I do know one thing: one of them will end up dead."

Jem pulled away from Sadie, turned around and saw me staring at her. I'm not sure if she knew I heard her conversation. She gave me an evil yet seductive smile. "May the best man win!" Jem glanced at Sadie and headed for the main cabin. I stood at the helm for less then two minutes when Will approached me.

"Jack." Will gave me a sly smile. "I believe Jem is waiting for you. She has asked me to take the helm and set in these bearings."

I looked at the coordinates and handed the helm over to Will. "Whelp, follow these instructions and you know where I will be if you run into any problems."

"Aye Captain I know and I promise to knock if I need you." He smiled and then I heard him mumble. "Not that you will ever hear me knocking."

I ignored Will's last comment and went to my lovely Jem. I could only assume I was the best man.

**A/N** Summertime, I love the long days and the hot weather. I hate snakes however and I just saw a giant one as I was walking my dog. Where is Jem when I need her? I also had a skunk visit me last night and needless to say he did not smell very pretty. I hope everyone is having a good summer and if you celebrate the 4th of July may you see many fireworks. There will be many fireworks coming in the next chapters. Jack may have dismissed Jem's and Ana Maria's accord but I can let you know, Ana Maria has not. Jack and Jem beware there is a serpent in the grass. Please enjoy my chapter and send reviews. Just a short note: I will be going on vacation to Hawaii so updates will not be as often. Have no fears, I won't forget my loyal readers and I won't let Jack, Jem and Will down. I am sure I will not go for weeks on end without updating. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me, for it shows me you are reading and enjoying. You all mean a lot to me.

**TA FOR NOW**

_**Lovely Raven Sparrow**_


	14. Secrets Revealed

**DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing new. The same old stuff. Of course Will and Jack have informed me they would gladly become mine. Ah, if only.

**Secrets Revealed **

I went to the cabin and found Jem leaning back in a high backed chair. She was staring at herself in a hand held mirror and eating an apple. I entered and quickly closed the door. I looked around the disorderly room and found two tankards, which I filled with rum and handed one to her. She watched me nervously as she placed her apple back into the fruit bowl and I could see the color rising in her cheeks.

"Jem, why is it you look so beautiful tonight? Do you intend to give me an answer to my question of marriage or are you going to run off with your father and stab me in the back?"

Jem hesitated before she answered. "Jack, I wouldn't do that, I love you." She then gave me a double look. "And you know I couldn't stab you, right?"

I walked behind her and laughed deeply. "I know no such thing Luv. What are your intentions, if I may be so bold as to ask? I have to say, you have been doing some strange things lately." I gathered a mass of her hair in my hands and rubbed it between my fingers. Then I laid it over her shoulders. "Take off your clothes," I whispered.

"No Jack, I will not. Until you place the coin into the chest, I will remain as I am." She looked up at me with her dark beautiful eyes. I could tell I was going to have troubles.

"Jem, until you tell me what you are up too, I will not un-curse myself. Now I intend to make love to you, so take off your clothes. I would rather not have to fight you and perhaps hurt you in the process."

"Jack Sparrow, you wouldn't. You may be a pirate but you know right from wrong, I know you would not hurt me." Jem glanced at me and then started to brush her hair trying to ignore the fact I was still staring at her. "And just to let you know Captain Sparrow, I would not be the one getting hurt, you would."

"I assure you Jem, I will take you, and most likely, I will pay a high price. I'm not afraid of you and you have no choice in the matter."

"Jack, you know I want you as much as you want me, but first get rid of the damn medallion."

"I repeat Jem; I am going to make love to you. Nothing will save you from that." I placed my hands on her shoulders and started to pull her shirt down from her shoulders. I then heard a low growl from her faithful dog, Amber. Amber approached from a dark corner of the room, baring her teeth at me.

Jem pushed my hands away and stood up. "Easy girl, I'll let you know when I need help." Amber walked to Jem, licked her hand and then laid down next to the chair. Jem pulled her shirt up and turned to stare me in the face. "Jack, you are crazy if you think I would choose my father over you. Now get rid of the medallion, I will not be submissive to you." She pulled out her dagger and handed it to me. "Cut your hand and let us go get rid of it together."

I took the dagger from her hand and tossed it on the floor. "You know Jem, you should be grateful to me, not Ana Maria or your father. I don't intend to share you with my crew or anybody. Now enough is enough, what is your answer? If you won't be dutiful to me then please don't give into Ana Maria and your accord either. You are a damn pirate; your father is Hector Barbossa. His blood runs though your veins. He is a cutthroat, a villainous man and probably has never told the truth in many years, let alone stands by an accord or follows the pirate's code. As you can see, he is still alive and kicking. Nothing has happened to him and nothing will happen to you."

Jem's eyes shot fire in my direction. "My answer is, I will fight you Jack, if you don't pick up that knife. If I have too I will pick it up, stab you with it, rub the medallion into the wound and place it in the chest myself."

I gave her a wide grin. "Ah, so you would stab me then, and here I thought I could trust you. I can see the old Jem is back and you are putting up a good resistance. You, my pet, have made a very unwise decision. Now remove your clothes Jem, I can't wait much longer."

"Jack I hate you," she hissed through clenched teeth. Amber sat up and once again began to growl.

I squinted my eyes and whispered in her ear. ""Why, because I speak the truth? Luv, just a minute ago you said you loved me. Now what am I suppose to believe?" I then looked at Amber. "If you bite me my fair lady, it will be the last thing you taste."

Jem pushed me away and pet Amber on her head. "Down girl, it's only Jack." She smiled at her and then frowned at me. "Why is it I should give into you and you won't get rid of the medallion?" Then she moved closer to me and took my face in her hands and kissed me tenderly. "If you wish to be a tyrant then fine, take me now." She said sharply. Her lips parted mine and she did not have to search for a response. She pulled back and her eyes narrowed. "As you can see Jack Sparrow I will not fight you anymore. The day we both step foot on The Black Pearl I will marry you and I will not go with my father. Jack it is you I love and it is you I wish to be with, the one thing I do ask of you is to rid us of Ana Maria. She has performed her duties well but she is a thorn in my side, when she finds out she has been double crossed she will attempt to kill me and I will have to kill her myself. I would rather you did it Jack. Do it for me and do it for Pearl."

I laughed at her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "That is a lovely sound coming from your sweet lips; yet, I would prefer you to call me Captain, Captain Jack. Now finish your rum."

I released her and handed her the mug. I bent down and picked up the knife, I ran the blade across my hand and a line of deep red blood appeared. I then pulled the medallion off my neck and headed for the door. "While I'm gone, I want you to remove your clothing and wait in the bed. Oh, and please, get rid of the dog." I left and closed the door after me. I did as she asked and took the medallion down to the hull and tossed it into the chest. I grabbed a thick chain and secured it around the ornate box and secured it with two—no three padlocks. I noticed in the corner a filthy canvas and I draped it over the bulky object. I would get my crew to help me rid the ship of the chest, to fasten a cannon around it and send it to Davy Jones's locker.

When I came back to the cabin Jem was removing her last piece of clothing. She was drinking the final bit of rum when she turned around and saw me watching her. She veiled her body with her waist length hair and walked over to me. I picked her up and carried her to the bed and then laid her down gently. I took all my clothing off with slow deliberation, keeping my eyes on her. She in turn could not look away from me. I then lay down beside her on the narrow bed. I looked into her face for a long while and then brushed one hand across her cheek. I leaned over her and softly brushed my lips against hers, that's when I heard a soft knock at the door. The door opened slightly but then closed again. Both Jem and I ignored it and nobody ever entered.

The morning sun shone through the open cabin window. I lay on the bed, with nothing covering me except a light film of perspiration slowly drying in the salty breeze. I roused Jem from sleep with gentle kisses and soft touches and spent an hour loving her before I slipped out of the bed to get dressed.

She remained in the bed, still basking in the satiety of our lovemaking and watched me. I could tell she was thinking about getting up but for some reason she hesitated. She looked at me and lay back down.

I smiled at her and walked over to her. "Well Luv, I am ready to go out and face the morning. Do you plan to join me?" As I stood there talking to her I started stomping on the floor. Jem slowly raised her head and looked at me. "Jack what are you doing, are there spiders in here?"

I looked up at her and tilted my head. "No Luv, just a rat. He must have been after the fruit." Glancing down she saw the limp gray form on the floor and a pearl of blood glistering on its snout.

Jem made it out of the bed just in time to loose the contents of her stomach. "Rats, in our room! Jack you must get that damn cat, Tommy in here."

I looked at the rat and then Jem. "Luv I will take that under consideration but that cat is with your father on The Pearl. I'll be glad to bring your dog back in." I looked down at the gray body. "All the food is probably bad due to these varmints I should have somebody check it."

I handed Jem a mug of rum. "Here Luv, take this it will make you feel better. I am sorry; I did not realize the death of this creature would upset you so." I picked it up and tossed it out the port window. When I turned around Jem smiled at me. "Home sweet home." She put the mug to her mouth.

"No! No!" I ran over to her and pulled the mug from her lips. "Don't swallow for God's sake. Just rinse your mouth."

Jem looked at the mug, then went over to the basin and continued to vomit. I went over to her, pulled her hair over her shoulders and fastened it behind her. I frowned worriedly down at her. "I'd say the food is probably bad due to these varmints. When did you eat last and what did you eat? Ana Maria better not be up to her old tricks again."

Jem turned to me and I could tell she was trying to ignore her queasy feelings but then she turned around again and she was on her knees. I gave her a lopsided grin. "Luv, I'd say you have been on land to long and you are seasick. There are men that are born to the sea and I'm afraid you are not one of them, or at least not today."

Jem pulled herself off the floor and went back to the bed. "Jack don't be silly you know I am accustomed to the motion of the ship." She threw herself back on the bed and groaned. "I don't know why I am so sick. Maybe it is something I ate."

I looked at her with concern and then joined her at the side of the bed. "Well Luv, the seas may be a little rough for you. Stay in bed and I will send Kat in. Perhaps you can rest a bit and then have a little something to eat later. Please do me a favor and don't eat anything unless Will, Elizabeth or I give it to you."

"No Jack I'll be fine. I will take your advice and lie down for a moment. I am sure my stomach will settle after I drink some water." She lay with her dark hair spread across her pillow and smiled as I leaned over to kiss her good-bye. She brushed my hair back with her hand.

"Hurry back, Captain."

I smiled. "I will." I touched a finger to her lips and slipped out the door, leaving her to linger between the sheets.

Out in the sunshine of the deck, I was struck by all the activity. All hands were topside, many still up on the yardarms working on the sails. Everyone was busy doing something and all the activity was being directed by William. At his side was Ana Maria.

I could tell Will was giving her the orders and she was shouting them across the deck. As I looked about the busy ship my chest swelled with pride. With all the apparent commotion, every action had a purpose, producing required results. I sauntered over to Will and took the helm.

"Good to be off, isn't it?" Will asked, as he smiled at me. He then looked towards the cabin. "Did you sleep well?"

I pulled my head back and eyed Will, then Ana Maria. "Yes, it is good to be off and the men seem efficient at their work."

I glanced at Will and I could see he was still grinning at me. "To answer your question Mister Turner, it is difficult to get a good night's sleep on a ship. The pitching and rolling tugs one to and fro in the bed, it is often too cold or too hot, and there are constant sounds from both within and without the ship to stir the slumbering. The wind either whispers or roars, and the waves can tap gently on the side of the hull or crash against it."

I turned to Ana Maria. "Did you sleep well Luv?"

She glared at me. "No sir, but thank you for asking. I had no one to pitch and tug nor anyone to keep me warm."

I handed the helm back to Will and placed my arm around Ana Maria's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I have a bit of a headache. The sounds of the ship also kept me awake." She laid her head on me and placed my hand on her neck. "Perhaps if you massage my neck and knead my shoulders I won't be so tense."

I removed my hand and turned her toward the hatch. "Luv, I think you should go lay down. Go get some rest."

She tugged on my jacket. "Won't you come with me?"

"No Luv, I have things I must attend to. You go to your berth, extra hands on deck are not needed at the moment. We have no need of you here."

Ana Maria's eyes blazed. "What do you mean you have no need for me?" I glanced down at her hand and noticed it forming into a fist. "Whoa, I met nothing by that remark Luv, but if you mean to use that fist, you had better make it count." I stepped back from her and took the helm once again. Will looked at the both of us and realized his mistake. I turned away from Ana Maria but spoke very distinctly so she could hear me. " Now if I have offended you let me know. If not, you are dismissed."

Ana Maria glared at both Will and I, said nothing and turned on her heel to head toward the hatch and her bunk. She stopped once, looking back at me before finally disappearing.

Letting out a long breath I shook my head and looked at Will. "Lad that is enough small talk from you, you don't do it very well. Yes I slept well and yes I heard your knock last night. Evidently it was not important or you would have knocked again." I tilted my head back and looked up into the high riggings. "I wouldn't mind a little more wind, but a light breeze is good for getting the men settled into their duties."

"Jack I am sorry, I did not mean to stir up any trouble, but I do have to let you know. I did not come and knock on your door last night." Will placed his hand on my shoulder. "I think I will also turn in. I have kept watch all night and I too need some rest."

I turned to look at the horizon and to my surprise I saw another ship. I stopped Will before he could leave and I handed him my spyglass. "Is it the Pearl?" Looking up again I eyed the tops of the masts and noticed all our sails were not unfurled. "Gibbs," I yelled. "Have the men shake out the canvas and give me full sail."

"Jack are you trying to catch that ship?" Will asked while he was looking at it through the spyglass.

"You tell me Whelp. Can you tell me her name and is she flying a flag?" We were under full sail now and the sky over the deck was filled with thirty thousand square feet of billowing white canvas making use of all the wind, however light, to push the heavily laden ship across the water. The hold was full of jewels as well as water and provisions, hopefully sufficient for the duration of our voyage. The hull was well down in the water and the sharp bow was slicing through the oncoming swells.

"Jack," Will handed me the spyglass. "I could not make out her name. She was traveling fast and I lost her as she went over the horizon. From what I could make out she was not flying a flag."

Jem came on to the deck with Kat, Samantha and Elizabeth who was carrying Bill. Elizabeth sat both girls down on some barrels and handed them each a garment of clothing to mend. There were many sails and crewmembers clothing in need of sewing. As Jem walked up to the starboard rail I watched her cautiously. Her walk was unsteady and her sense of balance seemed off. Her black leather boots laced up over her ankles and almost to her knees were fine for walking the streets but I was not quite sure they were practical for the ship. She claimed they were a combination of fashion and practicality; they had soles with a firm grip for wet, slanted decks.

She looked out over the ocean and then turned to Elizabeth. I was staring at her; I could not take my eyes off of her. I heard her speaking quietly to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, tell me, without making it obvious, is Jack looking at me?"

Elizabeth, while playing with Bill, glanced up at Jem and smiled. "Jem, when isn't Jack staring at you?"

Jem laughed as she placed her hand on her stomach and leaned over the rail. "I think I have been on land to long and it will take a little time to regain my sailor's legs."

Elizabeth stood up and went to Jem. When she put her arm around her I was felling a little better. I knew that if Jem had been poisoned or if she was just indeed seasick Elizabeth would take care of her. They both walked over to us. Much to Jem's surprise, Elizabeth handed Bill to her. Elizabeth then threw her arms around Will and gave him a long passionate kiss. I stepped back from Will to give Elizabeth ample room to get to him. I then gave Jem a wide grin. "It appears the Lass has missed her man, ay?"

Elizabeth ignored my comment and just spoke to Will. "I missed you last night sailor and so did your son. I think I should have a talk with the Captain; he is working his first mate too hard." She wrapped her arms around Will's waist. "This may be a small ship but being with you I am always cozy."

"Elizabeth." Will said as he looked at Kat and Samantha who were now standing behind her. "We are not alone."

Elizabeth turned and saw the girls laughing. She immediately regretted her act. I smiled at them and then at Elizabeth. "Cozy you say?"

Jem also laughed and handed the baby over to Will. I reached for Jem and slid my arm around her. I gave her a strong hug and a long kiss ignoring the fact that I had only an hour ago separated from her.

"I'm sorry, I did not come back Jem but I had to take care of matters on deck." As I stood snuggling Jem I also became aware of the girls now watching me. To the girls credit they pretended not to have seen the flirtation. I slowly released Jem and she me but our fingertips still lingered on each other for a few seconds. I wasn't sure about Jem but I knew I had been apart from her too long and the pleasure of being with her was still new and fresh.

Jem looked into my eyes and then over at Will, who was now having his hair pulled by his son. "I guess you have had a busy morning, perhaps you should retire and get some rest and I will take my duties now."

Will looked at Jem. "Yes, Jem I am exhausted, I am all done in. It has been one thing after another. Exhausted, that's the word." He smiled at Elizabeth as he handed Bill back to her.

I gave a heavy sigh and waved my arm in a sweep about the deck. "Oh you poor thing. However did you manage?" As I looked about the deck it was clean and freshly scrubbed.

"Intestinal fortitude, I believe is the phrase." Will said sarcastically.

Elizabeth ignored the both of us and now directed her attention to the girls and Jem. "Are you ready to eat? I understand Rogers has prepared some food."

Will placed his arms around Kat's and Samantha's shoulders and started leading them to the galley. "I'm starving let's go see what we can find to eat."

"Hold up," I yelled. I handed the helm over to Jem and walked over to Elizabeth. "I thought you said you would take charge of the food. You are going to subject us to Rogers cooking?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Rogers relieved me of my duties. He said the food was going bad and we could possible run out. He knows how you all like to eat and he claimed I would not make it properly."

Samantha turned and looked at me. "Is it true Captain Sparrow, the food is running out?"

"Luv, don't you worry your pretty little head. Rogers is a good man and he won't let any of us starve, remember there are rats on the ship." I glanced over at Jem and then looked at Samantha again. "So don't you be playing with the rats." I cuffed Samantha on the ear. "They make a tasty treat when the food runs out."

Now Kat looked at me with horror. "Daddy, is the food going to run out? When?"

I pulled her away from Will and placed my arm around her pulling her close then I knelt down and whispered to her. "After we eat you."

She pulled away and gave me a playful slap. "Oh father, I should have known you were joking."

Will lowered his brow at the both of us. "Why Captain Sparrow, I thought you didn't joke?"

As I gave a sly grin to Will both Kat and Samantha ran to the galley to get some food. As Will, Elizabeth, and I entered the room we found the girls peering doubtfully into a large pot, which contained a darkish liquid. It looked far from appetizing, but everybody was hungry.

Will was the first to take action. He cupped his hands and scooped out a handful of liquid with some small grayish lumps floating in it. He sniffed it, wrinkled his nose, and then shoved a lump into his mouth. Immediately he spat it onto the floor.

"It's alive." He yelled. Samantha looked at the lump on the floor, and sure enough it was wriggling. I sauntered over and looked down at it.

"It's a worm." I began to laugh. "That old seadog is feeding the crew worms." I picked it up and held it toward Samantha. "You aren't gona eat this?" I asked. She shook her head violently along with Kat and Elizabeth who were backing up slowly.

"Your loss." I popped the worm into my mouth, chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. Will looked at me with his wide brown eyes and began to laugh.

"I prefer flies, but moth is good too." Will said flippantly.

Samantha started to whimper. "You eat worms, Captain?"

"I eat what I can, on this ship. When I was just a young lad sailing with me dad I ate a piece of rope once. I did get lashed for that for the rope was being used at the time. I do have to say it was tasty. If you don't fancy worms," I nodded toward the communal bowl, "then you don't want to know what else Rogers may have put in there."

Will, peered into the pot again and gasped. "There's something swimming in there. It's..it's a rat!"

"Really?" I said with a wide grin, looking into the pot. "Why so it is! Rogers must be in a generous mood. Usually he doesn't serve rat cept on special occasions like Christmas."

Jem now came into the galley and she was still looking a little weak. Will looked up and smiled. "So you just couldn't take your watch and you had to come and see what was for breakfast?" Jem walked over and looked in the pot then immediately moved away. "I'm not hungry. Jack I thought I should let you know Ana Maria is at the helm now, she claimed it was her watch, yet she seemed to be in a foul mood. I was in no mood to fight with her."

"I'll go up and speak to her. Come sit down and eat something."

She looked at the so-called food again. "Really Jack, I am not hungry."

"Nor I," said Kat, and then Elizabeth. Samantha began retching and Jem started to laugh and slapped me on the back. "And you were afraid Ana Maria was going to poison us."

Will looked at me. "Jack, we can't eat this."

"As you like." I picked up the pot. "This'll make a fine meal for me, I'd advice you to see what else there is to eat." I looked at my friends and then gently ran my hand down Kat's small cheek. "Don't worry Luv we won't eat you, I'll get the men to do some fishing. The sea is full of good food. Savvy?"

I went up on the deck to confront Ana Maria but first I threw the pot of cuisine overboard. When I got to the helm Ana Maria was not there. Instead I found Charlie. I looked at him and then into the sails high above the ship. "Charlie, why are the royals struck? I did not order it."

"Ana Maria said you did, sir."

"Where is she?"

"I believe the forecastle. Would you like me to get her?"

"No I will go myself. Your duties do not include being a messenger." I placed my hand on his shoulder. He smiled and nodded his head. As I turned to leave I looked up again and then at Charlie. "Have the sails unfurled."

"Aye sir. Right away, sir."

As I headed for the forecastle Ana Maria was walking towards me with wide steps. Her face was clouded with a frown and I returned the favor. "Ana Maria, I was wondering why we are running under reduced sail."

"I felt the wind was too strong so I took in the royals."

"When was the wind too strong? Ana Maria there is hardly a breath of air out here, believe me Lass, The Santiago can stand more wind under full sail. The ship is not timid about the weather, so let us not be either."

Ana Maria stood her ground. "I judged the wind too strong and acted accordingly."

"You judged wrongly, this ship is a fine thoroughbred, she likes to run, and we should let her. Now, go about your duties."

She snarled at me and disappeared down the deck. I went back to the galley to find Elizabeth had made a fine meal of eggs and hot coffee. Elizabeth gave me a wide grin. "Apparently Rogers had forgotten we have chickens on board."

**xxxxxxxxx **

I watched my daughter as I stood at the helm. Kat was by the starboard rail, feeling the sea air on her face as she attempted to fish. The gentle wind was blowing like fingers through her hair. She was a beautiful child and I had a hard time believing she was mine at times. Looking down over the side railing and forward toward the bow she started to squeal. "Captain, captain we have flying fish and dolphins swimming along side us!" She was jumping up and down and I was afraid she was going to go over. Before I could say anything she almost did fall overboard, but to her good fortune Charlie was standing near by and pulled her back. I could tell she was shocked but she held on to him tight. Charlie was a good-looking young man. He resembled Will in many ways. He, like Will, had dark curly hair, deep brown eyes and a serious but good disposition. I always felt a little threatened by him for I knew he adored Jem.

"Lass, you best be careful," Charlie spoke sternly to her. "The wind could pick you up and take you away." He looked down into the water. "As you can see the ship she leaves a trail, a thin line of foam marking where she cuts the water. The wake will spread and weaken before diminishing back into the rippled ocean. You Lass are light and you will diminish faster than that. This ocean is vast and unmarked; she goes as far as the horizon. As you can see for yourself she goes in every direction and the surface is always the same, the only variations being shadows of drifting white clouds. For every lapping wave that breaks the surface and disappears, another takes its place. Then, it too, slips back into the sea. We don't want that to happen to you."

Kat was still clinging on to him when I came up. I could not tell if she was crying or not, for she had her head buried into his chest and he was rubbing her back. "That's enough Charlie!" He immediately let her go and she stood staring up into his handsome face. She was definitely not crying.

"Captain I'm sorry I didn't mean anything…I was just---"

"I know what you were just." I pictured Pintel, fondling my daughter, then I snapped back to my senses. "Thank you Lad, for protecting Kat from the sea." I looked at her. "I want you to go below, young ladies do not belong on deck with young men who are supposed to be working and not babysitting."

Kat looked at me with embarrassment. "Captain, I am not a baby and I was trying to catch us some food." She then looked up at Charlie. "Young sir, thank you for saving me and I have to say you smell wonderful."

He blushed and before I could grab her she ran down the deck to the protection of Elizabeth. Charlie did not move. He watched my beautiful daughter retreat and then he turned a slight shade of pink. I threw my hands up in the air. "Gibbs is right, women are bad luck and that one has been tainted by Jem or perhaps the young Lass Samantha."

Charlie started to back up. "Begging your pardon sir, but Samantha is a fine girl. She couldn't taint a soul."

I raised my eyes on his face and smiled. I could tell he did not like my look. "I'll be getting back to my duties now." Charlie said abruptly as he turned quickly and went down the deck.

Kat was furious at me and she refused to talk to me. Jem found it amusing, Samantha was on Kat's side and Elizabeth remained silent, but she felt the same way I did. I asked Elizabeth to keep a close eye on the girls. I trusted my crew but in all honesty they were healthy men and they were all looking at and admiring the females.

After a few days at sea with a full crew, Samantha was missing the luxury of her freedom. She no longer could take baths and she was using a small bowl of water allotted to her each day. As I was making my rounds I heard her giving Elizabeth a hard time. "Elizabeth this is hardly sufficient. My hair is filthy and I cannot rid myself of the smell of fish."

I now stood in the doorway and watched Elizabeth as she fed Bill and spoke to both Kat and Samantha. I was surprised nobody was aware of my presence.

"I am sorry Samantha," Elizabeth spoke, "but water is scarce and so is privacy. There is no proper place for you to take a full bath. Girls, I would like to stress, both of you are pretty young things and you are very distracting to the crew. The Captain feels it is best for you two to remain out of sight of the crew. You can go on deck in the late evening, after most of the men are below, but only if the Captain, Will, Gibbs or I are with you."

Samantha looked appalled and Kat looked at Elizabeth. "What about Charlie?" Elizabeth shot Kat a look of disapproval and Kat remained silent.

Samantha broke the silence. "I don't understand why I can't have my freedom on the ship. You are not my mother and Jack is not my guardian."

Elizabeth looked at Kat. "Sweetheart I know you know why your father has laid down this rule. Could you please take Samantha to your quarters and explain to her." Elizabeth had finished feeding young Bill and carefully laid him down on the bed.

Kat looked at her mother and threw herself on the bed beside her brother. "No Mom, you tell her, I don't understand either. I have been on The Black Pearl with Dad for most of my life and I get along very well with the crew. Especially Charlie. Samantha is quite a bit older than I am and she won't listen to me. Why should she? I mean mom, you should hear how she talks about Will and Dad. She loves Will and dad is just…just…beautiful." Kat now glanced at Samantha and Samantha in return looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked over at Samantha. "You are innocent of life, and a child in many ways. You know nothing of men, and the less you know the better. I cannot protect you forever and some day your ignorance will be lifted but lets not make it any day soon. From now on I don't want either of you going up on deck unescorted and if you must have a breath of fresh air, make it at night and go together."

Samantha glowered at Elizabeth and then at Kat. "I suppose you are right, but I do have to admit I think William is the most handsome man I have every met and I should tell you what my mother told me. She claims a woman only has a month after they wed before her husband tires of her and seeks another conquest. What would you do if Will no longer responds to your charms?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Surely you jest. There's not a man on this ship I couldn't wrap around my little finger." She lifted up her hand and quirked her pinkie finger to illustrate her point. "William will always be true to me."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "You have a high opinion of yourself, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth sat on the bed and placed her hand on Kat's leg and then turned to Samantha. "It may be arrogant to you, Lady Samantha, but I know the secret of how to handle a man."

"Oh?" Samantha mocked. "Then, please, do tell us this incredible secret."

Kat looked up at her mother and Elizabeth smiled mischievously, then let fall her greatest weapon. "The secret is, you must treat a man like a dog."

Kat started to laugh. "Like a dog?"

"Exactly," Elizabeth replied. "In order to keep a man loyal, you have to treat and train him very much like you would a pampered pet. My mother told me this when I was young. It was her secret and it works. I tell you, I've had nothing but success with the method. You see when it comes to men you should never show fear. They can smell it and it makes them mean. Men are all the same. They know when a woman is afraid and they use it to control you."

"Yes, but some men are vicious by nature," Samantha said. "I know my father is."

"As are some dogs!" Kat added.

Elizabeth nodded. "And as with a pet, you must make sure you establish from the beginning exactly who is in control."

Kat smirked. "Everyone knows that Captain Jack Sparrow is in charge. Why bother?"

Elizabeth frowned at her. "The man doesn't have to be in charge. Who runs the household? We do, of course. Who makes sure the man is kept comfortable, serves his favorite foods and such? We do again. Woman make sure their husbands are treated with the proper regard and they are the ones who care for them, just like you would do a treasured pup."

Kat frowned. "I suppose that's true."

"Now, if you wish to train a man to listen to you, you never shout, you whisper. They take extra special care to listen to a quite tone."

Samantha smiled at Elizabeth. "I wish I knew how to handle a man." As she said this she turned bright red as Will entered the room. I had not noticed he was standing behind me.

"Excuse me, a dog am I?" Will asked, humor dancing in his brown eyes.

Elizabeth picked Bill up off the bed and walked over to Will, placing a kiss on his lips. "Here Fido, come talk with us and you can take care of your pup."

He dutifully took Bill and stood next to Elizabeth, giving a soft canine whine. Her smile widened, she gave him a quick pat on the head. "Good boy."

He turned and pulled her to him with his free arm. "Give me a kiss, wench."

I now came into the room and smiled at Will and Elizabeth. "I see your pet is very well trained."

Samantha came running over to me. "Tell me why I can't have freedom of the ship."

"Because you must not tempt the crew with your beauty. Men have strong desires that make them want to make love to a woman, especially one as lovely as you."

Elizabeth gasped. "Jack Sparrow don't you have something you are supposed to be doing?"

I placed my arm around Will's shoulder and looked at Samantha. "Ah, Samantha the crew is subject to seeing you every day, and then they will begin to want you. This desire that a man has can become so overpowering that he will even risk death to make love to a woman and then you may end up with one of these." I ran my hand across Bill's fuzzy head and smiled at him as he drooled on Will's shirt.

While I was speaking Jem came and stood in the doorway. "Well Jack, how do you know all of these things?" She smiled at me.

"Love I am a pirate, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. I have never lived a sheltered life."

Samantha now stood in front of me. "Neither have I."

I removed my arm from Will and grasped her shoulders. "You mean you have made love with a man?"

Elizabeth now jumped and released my grip from Samantha. "Both of you get out of here." She pulled Bill from William's arms and started to lead Will and me out of the room.

Both Will and I started to laugh when Jem interrupted. "Ladies, I am sorry I have to break up this hen party but Jack, you must get up on the deck, there is a vessel coming straight towards us."

Kat now sat up from her prone position on the bed and looked at me. "Is there anything to be alarmed about Dad?" Kat questioned as she jumped up and wrapped her small arms around my waist. "Daddy please stay with me, don't leave the ship again."

"The ship is not flying her colors." Jem looked at Kat. "She may be another pirate vessel."

"But surely they will not attack The Santiago?" Kat spoke as she hugged me tighter. "Nobody in their right mind would attack you, right father?" Kat looked at me with her innocent eyes.

"Luv they would not attack The Pearl, but The Santiago is a small craft and they can see we are heavy and low in the water."

"One never knows about those cutthroats." Will said cautiously. "Jack, I'll get the crew together and we can try to outdistance them? Unless, you want to fight them? We have succeeded in fighting off pirates before."

"Let us go and see who we will be fighting." I walked out of the room and both Jem and Will followed me. As I walked out on the deck I could see the sweeping masts and the yards of the vessel. I peered at the oncoming ship. "She is not an English ship; she has too much rack on her masts."

Jem stood behind me. "It appears she wants to move alongside us. She hasn't fired a warning shot." The drift of the current was taking the unknown ship crabwise toward us. "Stand by men." I could feel my spine chilling under the tension. "Steady yourselves." Before I could snap off an order to man the guns there was a sudden explosion and they were firing on us.

With a lot of scrambling and yelling I ordered all men on deck. They most likely saw the British flag we were still flying. There were more shots now and the balls were slamming into the planking. Their bowmen hurled their grapnel hooks over the rail of The Santiago. We were under attack and they started to board our ship. There was a ragged volley of pistol fire between both ships. I in turn ordered an attack on the unknown vessel and I sent half the crew to board her. My men swarmed up the side and into the open gun ports. I climbed up the rigging and swung over to the unfamiliar deck. It was not a pirate vessel but it was not a merchant ship or navy either. But what ever they were, they indeed wanted our ship.

"Men if we can't get to grips, we're done for." With a pistol in one hand and my sword in the other I yelled to both Jem and Will. "Close quarters!" Will then charged along the deck and threw himself amongst the nearest marksmen. Shouts of surprise gave way to screams as Will fired his pistol into a man's chest and slashed another with his sword. Cursing and cheering, the remaining crew followed Will and struck out at anything that moved. I, like them, was in the midst of battle with a young man who continued to plunge toward me with his sword but handling it more like a spear. I was amused at his handling of the weapon until I saw James Norrington. His face loomed above me and then I felt a violent blow on the side of my head and saw his arm going up, his sword pale against the black sky. I twisted my body around and struck upwards with my sword but he lanced me with his weapon and I could feel the pain in my arm. Before he could strike again a pistol exploded and Norrington took cover. Will pulled me to my feet and then continued hacking at figures. I could hear his blade slicing through the air.

As we continued to fight there was a savage bang that sent both ships rocking. As our ears recovered from the sound we all saw on our port side, a Royal Navy ship, The Bristol. She was now firing on the both of us. She fired again and I knew Norrington's ship took a direct hit. Sharks or not, his crew started to leap overboard, ignoring the yells of Norrington. A shot struck him in the shoulder and he fell beside me, I could see he was wounded badly. As I looked down at him I smiled. "Swim, sink, float, the sharks will take care of your men before they drown."

He looked up at me. "Captain Sparrow it appears you have won again. Could you please signal to The Bristol, and have them cease firing on us?"

I knelt beside the wounded Norrington, seeing that his strength was ebbing away. "Mate that is indeed The Royal Navy, they will not listen to me nor to you since you appear to be a pirate vessel. Remember all members of The Royal Navy have vowed to rid the seas of all pirates especially me, Captain Jack Sparrow. It appears your friend Gillette is commanding that ship, The Bristol."

Norrington attempted to get up but he could not. He was wounded badly and he slumped back to the deck and moaned. "No ship can out run The Bristol; she is one of the newest ships in the fleet."

I smiled at Norrington. "The Black Pearl could, nobody ever has out run her."

"Well, Captain Sparrow, I am thrilled to hear that but I don't see The Black Pearl here so I'd advice you to surrender to Gillette."

I looked at the destruction on Norrington's ship, as I gave him a wide golden grin I ordered my crew to head back to The Santiago. I pulled Norrington up off the deck. "Commodore, I will never surrender." Norrington moaned as I picked him up and took him with me.

Once on the Santiago I had my men place Norrington into the brig. I prepared the Santiago to run from The Bristol. I rocked back on my heels and searched the rigging. "Hand's aloft and loosen the top sails. Come along, jump about you scally wags if you don't want to be run ashore." Several shots flew overhead. "Lay her on the starboard tack!"

The ship started to come around and as we moved I could see many of my crew had cuts and cruel injures. Will shouted above the din of the canvas. "We are flying now sir, but The Bristol is gaining and she is making more sail."

I nodded, seeing the bow dip into a steep wave and hurl the spray high over the deck. I kept my eye on The Bristol until they watered painfully. She kept shooting at us but we were still out of her range.

"Will, I am going to head for that reef, and hopefully she won't follow. Go below and toss the chests into the ocean. Inform Jem what you are doing and make sure the Aztec one goes first."

Will's eyes opened wide. "Can we really get through there?" Will was now looking at the reef I had made reference to. "Can you really steer a course through the reef? Is that what you are going to do?"

I placed my elbow on Will's shoulder and leaned on him. "You'll be asking if I can walk on water next!" As we both looked out onto the reef a weak ray of sunlight lanced across the upper rigging and made the topgallant glitter like a crucifix. "Will, we don't have a choice?" I looked at him gravely. "Captivity, and possibly death is not the way I want this ending."

Will nodded firmly. "We'll probably die anyway, but it's a chance I'd rather take." He rubbed his hands together.

"William, do as I ask." I seized the wheel and added all my strength. "Watch your heads!" Another bang echoed through the air and I saw the white feather of spray kicking across each line of waves as the ball skipped past our stern.

I looked at Will. "After you have taken care of the chests call some hands to shorten sail so we can come about." Will gave me a nervous laugh. "Jack Sparrow, I am glad you are the captain. My nerves would have given out long ago."

Will took several men and Jem with him and they disposed of all the chests, even the treasure. We had to make the ship as light as possible. Bang, another ball hissed overhead and slapped though the foretopsail like an iron fist.

"They have gotten a lot closer." Jem commented as she snatched my spyglass. "Jack we are coming up on the first line of reefs. You best let her fall off a point."

I yanked the wheel and brought a protest of flapping canvas from the topgallants. "Steady as we go." I could tell from the worsening motion and the way every spar and sail seemed to quiver with protest, that we were entering shallower water and crossing a fierce undertow.

"Gibbs, Charlie, shorten the sails." I yelled. By allowing the ship to fall just a trifle I was hoping we could make it over the reef. Jem was still peering through the spyglass. "Jack, the Bristol is running out more guns. It looks as if they are going to make a run for us."

A sudden roar of cannon fire made me realize that Gillette was determined to cripple The Santiago and then bring us to close action. I looked out at The Bristol and murmured aloud. "Not this time my friend." I now yelled for Will. "Whelp, I want you to pick two of the most reliable crew and man the aftermost guns, starboard side."

Will looked at me as if I had gone mad. "Jack the enemy is on the opposite side."

"Double-shotted. I know it is a risk but I am going to bring the ship around and I want you to hit the Bristol's bow when I give the word." Will nodded slowly and ambled away, bawling out names and examining the guns as he did so.

I looked at Jem. "We are going to pass though the reef, I am sure Gillette will attempt to follow. We have an advantage; we are a smaller and lighter ship. For just a few moments we will have Gillette under our guns." I smiled. "Such as they are. He'll not be expecting us to turn and fight. Not now."

I stared beyond the bow. "I think I know a passage. It's not much. I'm not sure about the depth. A few fathoms, no more, if I'm any judge."

Iron shrieked overhead and brought down several lengths of broken rigging. The hull gave a violent jerk, and I knew we had taken our first direct hit. I looked towards the back of the ship. Will raised a hand and yelled. "Ready when you are."

I wiped my forehead with my wrist. I was streaming with sweat and I couldn't believe I was actually going to fire on this larger and more powerful ship. "Man the braces! Stand by to wear ship!" I nodded to the two gunners. "Run out!"

I heard Will talking to the gunners. "Don't forget, as we go about we will have the advantage." There was a brief lull in the wind, so that just for an instant the sounds of sea and canvas faded. I leaned the ship into the wind lifting and smashing her down in a welter of crisscrossing waves. The noise was indescribable and the men holding on to the weather braces were hauling with such effort that their bodies were angled back almost to the deck itself. I was making good progress towards the breaking surf. As the ship turned Gillette shot another ball and it sliced across the heaving water and slammed savagely into the hull, making several men cry out with alarm.

"Gibbs get some hands on the pumps!" I yelled as I watched The Bristol. I could see her foresail starting to angle round as her captain decided to change tack and follow us. "Now!" I shouted with sudden urgency. "Fire!" I heard the guns go and I saw The Bristol's foresail pucker and a large hole appeared as if by magic then the hole spread out in every direction, ripping the sail to fragments.

Will yelled, "He's still coming round Captain."

Jem now yelled at me. "Breakers Jack." I turned my attention to the reef and got us through. I looked at The Bristol and could not believe that the double shotted gun only destroyed a sail. I now feared the Royal Navy would overhaul and board us.

Will now jumped up and manned a cannon. "Easy now, come on my little one!" Will struck the match and the cannon went off. The gun hurled itself backwards and smoke was everywhere. I watched, mesmerized. It took only a second for Will's carefully aimed shot to drop across The Bristol's bow. I darted a glance at Will and then he leaped up and started to yell. "Yes, yes I hit her." He started jumping up and down and leaping on nearby crew. The Bristol tilted upright and then the mast cracked over and fell straight down to the deck, a tangle of rigging and canvas trailing between the shrouds like weeds.

Jem yelled incredulously. "See that? Will hit the ship and the ship also hit a reef! She is stuck."

I could not pull my eyes away. The Bristol must have smashed hard against a rock shoulder. Just a few yards had made all the difference, and I could see the confusion on deck and the rush of men below to seek out the extent of the damage. The jolt had been enough to slow her down and she had to be leaking badly and yet The Bristol was not stuck she was still coming and as I watched her she shot at us again. I felt the ball shriek past me and crash into the ship like a giant's axe. Broken rigging and whirling splinters were hurled everywhere, and I saw three seamen smashed against the bulwark, their cries lost in the wind, but their convulsions marked by spreading patterns of blood. Another ball ripped against the hull and ricocheted away over the sea, the deck bucking as if trying to through us from our feet.

Will said despairingly, "Jack, the Bristol is closing to board us!" I didn't even flinch as a ball whipped above me, leaving another hole in the sails. "After all we did. Gillette matched our every move; I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he is prepared." The Bristol was now through the reef and I could see the glitter of waving cutlasses as some of the men ran from the guns in readiness to board.

I drew my sword and yelled, "Stand to! They'll not take us without a fight."

Will took out his sword and swept it back and forth in front of him, his eyes on The Bristol. Rogers and Charlie crossed the deck and also prepared to fight. Nothing was said, I'm sure my expression told far more than words. Jem stood on deck beside me, her face was chalk white and I could see the enemies blood drying on her shirt, like her own would soon do. Will moved in front of me, his hair shining in the sunlight, his chin lifted as he picked up his cutlass and leaned back to look at me. "What are they waiting for?"

Several of the wounded crew were also prepared to fight. One man was propped against the rail, his legs in bandages, but his fingers busy as he loaded pistols and passed them to the others. The Bristol was edging closer and the shadows of her masts and yards reached across the water as to snare us and engulf us.

I blinked and dashed the sweat from my eyes as I stared at the Bristol's open gunports. A man, then another, was clambering out and around the black muzzles, and from other ports I saw figures emerging like rats from a sewer.

Jem exclaimed, "They're trying to abandon the ship, Jack."

"Will you look at that?" Will said with astonishment. I just stood at his side and said nothing. More and more men were leaping from the gunports and being carried away like feathers in the wind.

I put my weapons away and placed both hands on my hips. "Gillette must have placed his men on every hatch. He may have chased us through the reef but he has ripped out his keel. Men we are saved. In their maddened pursuit, Gillette has fatally damaged his hull."

We all stood watching as The Bristol slowed down. There was a sudden pandemonium on my deck as everyone at last realized what was happening. The Bristol was now heading away very slowly from us as the inrush of water played havoc on her rudders.

I stood by the rail watching the ship. "It's like shoving a fat lady, push all you want at first and nothing happens." I turned around to look at Will and noticed Elizabeth, Kat and Samantha were now standing on the deck as well. I had not realized Kat was on deck and in earshot of me as she started to laugh. I looked over at her and the other females. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were so close."

Our ears were filled with the sounds of the ship as she was being destroyed. The guns were coming loose, the rigging and masts were falling and the men were trapped under the canvas. I then saw Gillette and he saw me. I waved my hat at him as I watched his ship heeling over. The sea around her was filled with flotsam and thrashing, bobbing heads.

Out of the sun's path, across the heaving swells I saw a sudden flicker of movement, the knife-edged fins of sharks closing in around the sinking ship. Gillette may have time to release some long boats, but it was doubtful.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

It had been a long day and the battle wore everybody down. As the day ended the sun slipped below the horizon, I stood watching the sunset while I was at the helm and Ana Maria came up beside me and placed her hand on mine.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

I instinctively pulled my hand away. "Aye, I hope the weather lasts and we have smooth and easy sailing. Of course we could use a little more wind." As I spoke the wind did increase and the sails filled. I looked at Ana Maria and now placed my hand on hers. "Ana Maria, I want you to know I am grateful for all you have done but we must get something's straight."

She leaned into me and kissed me. "Jack I know, once you find The Pearl and reunite Jem with her father we shall be married. I have to admit I was hurt when you shunned me, but I do understand, you do not want me to work too hard, you have other plans for me. I know you have much on your mind."

I gave her a crooked smile. "No Luv, what I am telling you is, you are welcome to sail with me but I will not…."

"Ah Mister Turner." Ana Maria stepped back and walked over to him. "I guess you have come to take your watch, I will be relieving you. Jack claims we should each take four-hour shifts and that way we will not be so exhausted. I understand your pretty wife has launched a complaint."

She looked back at me. "Jack, I will see you later, I have things I must attend to but perhaps we can spend some time together before I go on watch." She threw me a kiss and walked down the deck.

Will now stood beside me. He watched Ana Maria disappear and then looked up into the sky. The increased wind brought an increase in clouds. "I'm sorry to see the nice weather end." Will quietly commented.

I rolled my eyes. "This is nothing compared to what can be expected later."

That evening we had periods of heavy rain and it lashed against the ship. I did spend a little time with Ana Maria. She insisted that we dine together. I kept silent about Jem and me, I figured she knew the truth and she was the one who had opened the door and placed the rat in. Why rub salt into an open wound? I was not going to keep my feelings for Jem a secret but I was also not going to yell it from the crow's-nest either.

Jem had retired early and when I became free I went to her. The motion of the ship and the swinging of the lanterns did not improve Jem's health. She was sitting at a small desk looking over charts when I entered the room. She looked pale and I knew she had not eaten much. I entered the cabin with a plate of food Elizabeth had made for her.

"Jem, it isn't like you to be sick. You are an experienced traveler and you should be able to handle anything." I smiled at her and laid my hand on her forehead.

"I am sure I will get my wind back." Jem smiled up at me and took my hand.

"Would you like some food?" I handed the plate to her. She took the plate and then placed it down on the floor for Amber, who without delay, cleaned it.

"Thank you Jack, I really am not hungry. I am thankful the seas have been calm but I doubt the entire trip will be as easy. I remember the first time I experienced seasickness, it lasted for ten days. The ship had hardly left the sight of land when I felt the first uneasiness in my stomach. I remember I tried to ignore the queasy felling but within the first hour I was on my knees. By the time I got my sea legs and appetite back, the ship was halfway across the ocean. I was told I wouldn't go though it again. I think the secret is, I must keep myself busy and just take my mind off my stomach."

I pulled her from the desk chair and kissed her, holding her against me and feeling the movement of the ship through her. I was so pleased that she was with me. Her soft form and pleasing face were a welcome diversion after dealing with the attacks of today. We stood together, swaying with the ship, and kissed again, longer this time. I could have released her and moved apart, but I did not want too. It seemed perfectly normal and natural to stay in each other's arms. It seemed just as natural, while still in the embrace, I moved over to the bed. I eased Jem down, first to sit and then to slowly fall back across the quilt.

I pushed her hair away from her face. "The better to see you, my dear," I said.

I got a smile from Jem. "And what big teeth you have," she replied.

I laughed, "The better to eat you with my dear." I looked into her thin face. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine." She placed her head on my shoulder and quickly went to sleep. I wrapped my arm around her and did the same. I enjoyed lying with Jem, she was warm and comfortable, but then I became fitful. I began to dream I was in a small room, with moonlight coming in through a window. Then there were shadowy images moving around me on a dark deck, or perhaps it was not a deck at all. What were these menacing forms? I woke up and shook my head, trying to clear away the dream.

When I woke, I was beside Jem, hearing her gentle breathing. The dream, so vivid was now gone and the moon was shining through one of the small windows. Just as in the dream, the moon's light peeked in and out of breaks in the clouds. I laid awake, listening to the sounds of the ship. All seemed well, but sleep did not return. Finally, I decided to slip out of bed and take a turn around the quarterdeck.

Outside the deck was dark save for a weak light cast by the lantern hanging near the stern. The blackness of the sky over-head was fragmented by occasional beams of moonlight shining down through the ragged holes in the clouds.

The ship was quiet. Sails were trimmed for maximum speed, but in the blackness of night other work was kept to a minimum. The crew was relieved of most care taking duties. The moon came out full and revealed the seas to be running at five or six feet. The sails were full, taunt panels of white billowed against the night. All appeared shipshape as I continued my inspection of the deck. I went up the steps to the quarterdeck and I found Will standing at the helm. Ana Maria was not present.

I approached the helm. "Will, where is Ana Maria? It is her watch now?"

"Jack I have been waiting for her, I actually thought you were her." Will looked at me with tired eyes.

Outwardly, I remained calm, but inside I seethed. She was taking advantage of her position and me and this affected my crew. "Will hold her steady, I will go find her and bring her to relieve you."

I combed the deck faster now and there was no sign of Ana Maria. I found a small group of men on watch, clustered near the forecastle. All jumped to alertness at the sudden appearance of me. "Fair winds, gentlemen."

"Aye, captain. Fair winds."

"Can anyone tell me where I might find Ana Maria?"

The men began to shift about. "Well?" I asked again.

The question was met with silence. Then one man spoke up. "Perhaps I could go look around for her sir. Find her for you."

"And where would you look?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know." He replied.

"Very well. A couple of you look below. Tell her I wish to see her." I left them and started back to the aft of the ship intending to check her berth. I passed by the galley and decided to look in there. I had not thought of the galley before, but now it seemed to be the obvious place to look. I carefully moved the handle of the latch, hoping the sound would be lost in the creaking of the ship. The room was dark so I lit a nearby lantern. The wick was short and its light was feeble but it did penetrate the darkness, casting its yellow glow onto the floor and wall, adding to the faint moonlight coming through the window. The implements and tools of the cooks were hung from the walls, the pots and skillets and long-handled ladles and spoons made long shadows of surreal shapes in the lantern light.

The yellow light and bizarre shadow lent the galley a haunted look and then I saw the dim human form hidden low in the darkness on the far side of the room. The mate was sitting against the lee wall, taking advantage of the heel of the ship to lean comfortably back. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, arms folded across them. Her head, hidden by her hat. As I approached she jerked up in surprise, revealing wide eyes, illuminated by the lantern. For a second, she did not move, but she then got to her feet with a muttered, "What---."

"Ana Maria, you are on watch."

"Yes, captain."

"But you are here, asleep."

"No, sir"

"No, sir?"

"I was…I was… waiting for you."

"Enough, Ana Maria. I've heard quite enough from you to last me a life time." This was the moment I was waiting for. "Ana Maria when I entered this room you were asleep, sound asleep. Dead to the world. You Lass are relieved of your duties to me and to Jem. The accord you share with Jem is no longer binding. Due to circumstances beyond Jem's control she is no longer beholden to you. Savvy? You are to stay away from Jem and when we reach the next port--"

I could not finish my sentence. At that moment, Ana Maria exploded into a rage. "Damn you, captain. Damn you! There are no circumstances beyond Jem's control, it is all YOU!" She lunged at me and knocked me to the floor. The lantern flew from my hand and hit the deck and I could hear the sound of the breaking glass. I scrambled to my feet and barely straightened up when she attacked again. She then pulled a pan off the wall and slammed it against my head.

I fell to the floor and for a second or two the night got even darker, and a black tunnel formed around my field of vision. I felt as if I was going to pass out. The ship seemed to spin around me and through the tunnel I saw shadowy forms moving about me. It was very much like my dream.

I attempted to stand up when I heard there was a struggle going on. I realized I was not alone. Kat and Samantha had entered the galley and they became involved in the fight. Ana Maria was wrestling and punching both of them. Any advantage gained by one was soon lost to the other as Ana Maria, with the rage of a bear, refused to succumb. She slammed Samantha against the wall and I could barely see her, but I knew the poor girl slumped to the floor, and did not get up. Kat was now locked in a tight hold with Ana Maria, both with arms around the other. The two were struggling but Ana Maria out weighed Kat. Ana Maria forced Kat down to the ground, but within a few seconds reared back up as Kat kicked her in the face and shoved her against the cabin wall. Ana Maria grabbed a knife from the wall and retaliated on Kat. She pushed herself off the wall and threw her full weight on Kat, knocking her to the floor. Ana Maria sat on her and raised the knife above her head. "I took one of Jack's children from him and now I will take the other."

The fuzziness in my head cleared away and as I went for Ana Maria it seemed the most natural thing in the world for me to do. I grabbed her hair and pulled her back. The knife went flying as she fell backwards. I shoved my hand into my pocket and brought out the button Jem had given me and sure enough it did match the button on her jacket. I shoved the button down her throat and then slammed my hands across her mouth and nose. Her eyes widened as she chocked. "Luv, you will never hurt any of my children again. You will go to the deepest circle of hell. You will die just the way my sweet Pearl did, of course I will be the last person you see when you take your last breath."

As I was killing Ana Maria, Will and Jem entered the galley. They had heard the fight. Will yanked me up off of Ana Maria.

"Jack stop it you are going to kill her."

"Lad that is my intention." I said as I was breathing hard. "Now, if you know what is good for you, you best release me." I struggled with Will but he would not let go. "Whelp, she assaulted me and worse of all she attacked my girl. She killed my daughter, Pearl. She just admitted it."

Jem was taking care of Samantha, who had a large knot on her head but other than that appeared to be fine. Jem looked at me when she heard my words and seeing as Will was holding me back she immediately went to Ana Maria who was still lying on the floor and choking on the button. Jem tore off her jacket rolled it into a ball and dropped to the floor. She slammed her jacked over Ana Maria's face and smothered her, just as Ana Maria had done to Pearl. Jem finished the job that I had started.

Ana Maria fought hard but eventually her body stopped twitching. Jem had moved so fast Will was unaware of Jem's intentions until it was too late. Will let go of me and backed away. I could tell he was a little bit in shock. He was catching his breath when we heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Will!" We all looked at her as she rushed in the room carrying Bill and looking at Will, with a horrified look upon her face. "What happened?"

I walked over to Jem and pulled her up off the floor. I took her in my arms and held her tight. She was trembling uncontrollably as she hid her face in my hair. "It's all over now. Luv, we will be fine." I looked down at the motionless form and everyone in the galley circled around us. Sensing that they were unsure whether to stay or go. I looked at Will. "Will, could you make sure everyone returns to their duties or to their beds, as the case may be."

Will looked at Jem and me and shook his head. "Did you have to, kill her?"

Elizabeth came up behind Will and slipped Bill into his arms. "William, you would do the same if someone killed or tried to hurt your child." Elizabeth then led both girls from the room.

Will looked down at his sweet son and then at Jem and myself. "Jack. Jem. I know why you did it and I hope to God, I can be as strong as the both of you if I am ever in the same situation. I hope I never have to do what the two of you have just done." He pulled his son to his chest and embraced him hard, he then turned and followed Elizabeth, leaving Jem and I alone to mourn the death of our child together.

For a long moment we looked into each other's eyes. "Jem, how do you feel?"

She smiled up at me. "Happy and at peace. I love you so much Captain Jack Sparrow."

**A/N: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. As you can see many things have happened and there are many more things to come. Jack still needs his ship and we all know Barbossa wants his map and daughter. Also, don't forget, Jack now has Norrington on his ship. Gee, do you think Jack could ever convert James to become a pirate and sail with him? No, I don't either. Once again thanks to my loyal readers and to my beta's. Without you I am sure there would be more errors in this story then are present, if any are.

**TA FOR NOW**

_Lovely Raven Sparrow_


	15. Jack Gets It

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer: **Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner are under siege by Disney. If me sword were long enough and I had me pistol loaded, I would try to capture them for myself. Alas, I have no bullets.

**Jack Gets It**

With Ana Maria dead and Norrington stowed away below deck I was feeling at ease. I knew now, my goal was to get me ship back, keep Jem away from Barbossa and, hopefully, never give Barbossa the map. Everything seemed to be going smoothly but I had been experiencing terrible headaches and blurred vision ever since the blow on the head Ana Maria gave me.

Jem insisted I should rest and she even got Barbossa's special friend Sadie to make up an herb mixture for me. Supposedly she was a healer on the island and Jem spoke of her very highly. I did not like the concoctions or Sadie. I remembered the conversation she had with Jem and in my opinion she was rooting for Barbossa and I was just the means of getting Jem, his daughter, back to him.

The weather was terrible and the water and wind were being so inhospitable, I started taking longer turns on my watch which annoyed Jem even more.

"Jack Sparrow, you would think you are the only one who can sail this ship. You have a wonderful crew. All you have to do is give the orders and let them carry them out." As she spoke to me she held her stomach and immediately went and wretched off the deck. "This damnable seasickness and these rough waters will be the death of me." Jem wiped her mouth and then came back to my side. "Jack, give me the helm, you go rest."

I gently pushed Jem away. "Luv, you are in no condition to take the helm. It appears you are still not seaworthy." I gave her a slight smile and tried to hide the fact that my head was pounding. "I know the ability of my crew and when the weather clears I will use them. As for now my pet, I wish to get my Pearl back and to be rid of your father." I gave her a slight smirk. "Sorry Luv, that is just how I feel about it. Hope you don't take offence. Why don't you go rest and come relieve me when it is your watch? I will not ask Gibbs, he has a tendency to imbibe too much. Will fears he does not have the proper skills, Charlie is still a novice and he has been distracted by our Miss Samantha, whom I must say is playing hard to get, while Kat is just steaming over the whole situation."

I looked at Jem's wide smile and she began to laugh. "Jem, the child is only ten. I fail to see the humor."

Jem attempted once again, to take the helm. "She is almost eleven," Jem mumbled and then spoke louder. "Like father like daughter," Jem snickered. "I am sure Elizabeth will set her straight." Jem pulled my fingers free from the wheel and took possession of it but then instantly let it go as she once again headed for the rail.

"Jem, you are not feeling well. If anything, I'd say you are feeling worse and don't try to hide it from me. By the way Luv, talking of hiding things, you can return me marlin bone anytime. If it were bothering you all you had to do was say something. I know you don't like all the things I have dangling in me hair."

Jem gave me an evil look. "Like I could really hide anything from you Captain Sparrow? As far as your marlin trophy and your hair, I adore everything about you and I haven't touched a thing."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why not have your father's faithful servant mix you up a brew? I'm sure you will find it a tasty treat." I placed my hand to my mouth and pretended to barf. I could tell Jem was not amused. I was worried about her but I tried not to show too much concern for I knew it would make her more determined to stay with me. She rolled her eyes and eventually did leave my side. I could only assume she went below.

At first the arrangement seemed satisfactory. I was simply taking Ana Maria's watch and staying with Will and Jem while they took their watch, even though they insisted I leave. As it was, however, I spent a great deal of my off duty time on deck, lending advice and assistance to the crew.

As we sailed south we picked up heavy storms and the temperature was getting colder. Storms of wind and rain mixed with snow and sleet battered the ship almost constantly. The ship was now laboring under strained sails and the rigging was covered with ice. I had to give frequent calls for all hands on deck and no one on board was getting enough sleep.

I stood at the helm and I gazed out over the sea. The swells were long, and with a half a minute or more between crests, the up-and down oscillations provided a hypnotic effect. I was caught up in the motion and for a moment I did not notice Will's presence.

"Oh, Will," I said, as I came out of my reverie. "I did not see you come up."

Will walked closer to me. "The motion of the swells can have that effect."

"Swells? Oh, yes, the swells. I hadn't noticed. Have you seen my red bandana? I have misplaced it." I glanced at him as I pushed my hair under my hat.

Will gave me an odd look. "No, perhaps you should be asking Jem that question. I see we are still heading south and the winds are quite rough and cold. The crew is saying this ship is plagued. Once a captain kills a mate on a ship, she is cursed forever and should be burnt."

I looked at Will and shook my head. "Shall I burn her now or wait until we reach shore?"

"Jack please, you must listen to the crew and stop pushing yourself. We are all concerned about your health."

"Don't be William, you must not forget, I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

Will frowned at me, "Aye, and even Jack Sparrow, excuse me, Captain Sparrow can be taken ill."

I pulled my hat down in order to keep the light from shining in my eyes which was indeed giving me a headache. "And what do you think Will? Are we a cursed ship? Perhaps you think the Gods are saying they do not want us to have an easy time in life? Maybe it is just coincidence. I don't know," I said, as I gave him a wide grin and threw my arms up into the air. "It could be due to the mountains."

"The mountains?" Will raised his eyes at me.

I pulled a map out of my pocket and handed it to Will. "Aye, check our bearings Lad; we are getting close to Barbossa. Study the map; you will see we are close to that landform." I reached into my pocket for my spyglass but it was not there. "Will if you would be so kind as to return things after you take them it would make our journey a whole lot easier. If you pull out the eyepiece you will see the island I speak of."

I pointed to an island on the map as Will proceeded to open it up. "Captain I do not and I have not borrowed you spyglass for at least three days." Will looked at the map and then at me.

I shook my head. "Well then I must speak to Jem. Anyway, there is a long range of mountains that form the spine of the island. They extend all the way to the tip, right down into the ocean. You can tell the crew the winds of the ocean blow in a wide band, all the way around the world, with hardly any obstructions to block them, until they get here. The wind strikes the mountains and most of the wind, I suppose, is forced up and over. Some, though, is funneled down to the south and around the end. With the added wind we also get rough waves." I held on to the helm tightly and narrowed my eyes at Will. "This ship is not cursed, please inform the men of that."

As I spoke the water rose and spilled about the surface of the ship and the wind was whipping all about us. "You see Will, Barbossa has picked this spot for us to come together. The wind and currents have traveled unimpeded around the globe to also come together. It is time for the North to meet the South or in my case for the Sparrow to meet the Barbossa."

Will looked at me skeptically. "Like a funnel, you say."

I nodded. "And here we go, right through the middle of it."

Will tried to remain lighthearted. "Sounds like a lovely cruise." Will looked out at the dark cold water. "I have no doubt, Captain Sparrow, that you will steer us through. You however, have been at the helm for over eight hours. Let me relieve you."

I looked at the rough seas and the sky. "No Will, I can last a little longer. You go get some rest; I am sure the fair Mrs. Turner would appreciate your company."

"No Jack, you need your rest. It is not like you to daydream and I have to say you have been. I have noticed lapses in your attention and you seem to be misplacing things. Your lapses are brief but uncharacteristic, even for you. Like right now, the rigging is loose and can you not hear the soft pop of the luffing sail? The wind is being wasted and you have not noticed."

I looked up at the source of the sound. "You men there! Ready to brace the mizzen topgallant. Tend the tacks and the sheets."

The crew moved quickly. Once the topgallant was belayed into its new position I looked at Will. "Now Whelp, are you satisfied with the new arrangement?"

Will looked at the men and then at me. "Well, you have proven you can still give orders."

I glanced to my crewmembers. "That's good men."

After securing the excess line the crew went back to other duties. Will did not budge; he stood beside me and tried to take the wheel from my hands. I would not give it up and he did not fight hard for it.

Jem now approached us on the deck. "Jack Sparrow, pride goeth before a fall." She quoted from the Book of Proverbs. "Let William take this shift, you most get some sleep." She did not share my enthusiasm for chasing her father down and capturing my ship. I knew she knew that once we found her father and The Black Pearl there was going to be a blood bath and if I had my way I would be the winner.

"Jack, you have not been to bed for over twelve hours." Jem looked at Will with concern, and nodded her head at him to take the helm. "Will, has Jack told you of his headaches and a stiff neck? If not I am surprised, they become more frequent with lack of sleep."

"Now Jem, stop coddling me. I am not the type to complain, unless I am seeking certain attention from a certain woman. Savvy?" I gave her a sly smile.

"Yes, Jack I know but ever since you were hit on the head by Ana Maria you have not been right. You have had terrible headaches and your vision has been blurred. Evidently the tea Sadie has made for you is not working. I am concerned about your health."

"Don't be! Will you all please just leave me alone?" My voice was unduly sharp and Jem told me so.

"I said not to worry Jem. Perhaps you should go to the galley with Will and let me do my work, but first give my spyglass back." Jem gave me a look of confusion and it just annoyed me. "By the way Luv, Sadie's tea is disgusting and I only take it with a bottle of rum. You can tell her to mix it next time or don't bother giving me any." I curled my lip at the thought of it. It really was vile tasting stuff and I wasn't feeling any better.

Will saw the hurt in Jem's eyes and walked over to her. "Jem, what is normal for Captain Jack Sparrow? Are you sure the rum isn't kicking in?" He put his hand around her shoulders. "You are the one I am concerned about. It has come to Elizabeth's and my attention that you are afflicted by recurring seasickness and it usually does not last long. Elizabeth has commented that you are well at night but early in the day, soon after rising you are ill and some days you don't rise at all until well after breakfast, which you have told Elizabeth you couldn't eat anyway."

I looked over at Jem. "And why am I just finding out about this now?" I wanted to go to her and apologize for my snappish mood but I had to keep a hold of the helm and I wasn't going to let go.

"Jack I am fine." Jem waved her hand in my direction. "Seasickness can strike anyone at anytime. I don't want you, or you Will, to worry about me. Jack, you have been so busy on deck my seasickness is just a minor nuisance. I always feel well when I am on the deck standing next to you. It's surprising how small the cabin seems when I sit in it alone, but how adequate it becomes when you are there to help fill the space. So why not come help and fill it now?"

I glanced at her. "Nice try Luv, but I am still on duty."

"Well Jem," Will continued as he pulled Jem's long wet hair out of her face. "I should hope you are avoiding alcohol, that will definitely make you seasick." Will was now fondling her hair. "Our friend Jack would know nothing about that now, would he?" Will looked over at me and I could see the worry in his deep brown eyes. "You know, when I was just a Lad, my mother use to tell me ginger was a very good preventative and treatment for seasickness. Is there any on board Jack?"

I scowled at Will. "What will the bloody English think of next? There are three ways to get rid of the illness of the sea and the use of ginger is not one of them. One, you just ride it out and you will overcome it. Of course it may be best to remain in the back of the ship where it is smoother. Two, stay on deck, being below is not a good place to be. One needs a reference point. Without one you're much more likely to let err rip. If ya know what I mean Luv." I gave Jem a golden grin.

Jem pulled away from Will and gave me a sick smile. She came over to me and placed her arm around my waist. "Aye Jack, I know exactly what you mean."

Will looked at the both of us and smiled. "And what pray tell, Captain Sparrow, is the third? Don't tell me it is to drink a gallon of rum."

"The third thing ya can do is put something cold on the back of your neck. I am told sometimes that helps but I wouldn't know since I have not been seasick. I have to say the rum does help me immensely."

Will widened his eyes and stepped away from the both of us. "I can see that is my signal to leave. If the cabin appears adequate when Jack is there to fill the space then I would think Elizabeth would feel the same way about my presence. I will see you in four hours Jem and hopefully I won't see you at all, Jack. I agree, you should get some rest mate, you are not looking well." 

I smiled at Will. "Thank you William, perhaps I should swallow some ginger." I motioned to him to leave as I pulled a small bottle out of my pocket. It was a small vial of Sadie's brew. I drank it and then followed it with a drink of rum. "Are ya happy now Jem? I took the medicine." I placed my arm around her. "It is always better up here on deck with you Luv." The wind pulled at my coat and thrashed my hair around my face. I could feel the fine spray stinging my cheeks. I pulled her closer into my body. "Much better."

Will retired as Jem and I stood at the helm watching the ship plow through the waves, the deck rhythmically rising and falling across the swells. As we stood in silence the crew went about their duties. Kat ran past playing with the dog and Sadie walked the deck trying to calm down a colicky Bill. The weather and food were disagreeable to him and poor Elizabeth was at her wits end.

"It is cold up here." Jem admitted.

"Aye, I've noticed." I looked down at her. "Have you seen my red bandana?" I looked at her head and she was not wearing a bandana or a hat. Her hair was pulled back and twisted into a braid, due to Will's playing with it. A chill ran up my back, "I cannot understand why your father would bring The Pearl this far south, unless he knows where the Treasure of Reverie is. The bearings he gave your friend Sadie, are extremely close to the island were the treasure is supposedly buried. I think your father and his slave girl, Sadie, know more than they let on."

"Jack, my father is not a stupid man and I fear he is once again leading you into a trap. He knows you will do anything and go anywhere for your stupid ship. You yourself have told me numerous times you don't trust Sadie. If you don't trust her, why are you following her bearings?"

"Jem, me ship is not stupid and I would not do anything without reason. I know Sadie wants you back with your father. She has not kept that a secret. You may find this hard to believe but there are some things in my life that are more important than The Black Pearl, but not many. Savvy?" I looked into her wet face. "Do you trust Miss Sadie? If you do then I will."

"Jack, I do not wish you to be caught again by my father. I myself don't wish to be caught either. You know my father very well, in some ways I think you know him better than I. When my father laughs, the crew must laugh. If he snarls the crew snarls. If he breathes in your direction, you run for cover. He is an evil man yet I know he does love me. I suppose he would do anything for me except spare your life, even if I begged him too."

I nuzzled my face into her warm neck. "Jem, Luv, you worry way too much and you did not answer my question. Do you trust Sadie? Did she give us the proper bearings to find The Black Pearl?"

"Yes, Jack she gave us the proper bearings. Sadie is not a slave to my father. She is his wife and she too wants to get back to The Black Pearl to be with him. I know we are headed for The Black Pearl."

"His wife?" I looked at her in complete amazement. "Luv, she must do some things well for she sure isn't a looker, if you get my drift." I had a hard time keeping a stern face. "You are telling me, Sadie, that large, pudgy, ugly African woman is your father's wife?"

"Please Jack, she will hear you."

"Luv, when were you going to tell me this? Before or after I get me ship back? Lord, your father must be desperate." I began to laugh and Jem elbowed me in the side.

"I didn't see that you had to know at all. What does it really matter as long as you get your ship back?"

The sky was the color of lead, with the base of the clouds scalloped by the turbulent winds. "Looks like rain again or possibly sleet. The cabin may be more inviting than I thought and you are much more inviting than Sadie." I continued to laugh, trying to stifle myself.

Jem frowned at me. "You, my dear Captain Sparrow, just sent your first mate to the cabin. I am sure he would love for you to join him." She pulled her wet hair from her face and then pushed mine back. "Jack, for the past week you have not slept for more than an hour or two at a time. You should go rest. You need it. I will take the helm."

"Luv, perhaps rest is not what I had in mind."

"Jack!" Jem nudged me playfully. "You are incorrigible."

I gave her a sly smile. "I try to be. And it has been some days since I have had the chance to be alone with you."

"And whose fault is that? When you do come to bed, you are so tired."

I frowned at her. "I'm sorry. I'll try to rectify that. It's just this damnable weather and I know Will feels uncomfortable taking over the ship while I sleep."

"Jack, where did you get that stupid notion? Will is fine. It is you who must give him a chance. No matter how you look at it, William Turner is no longer a Whelp and you will have to let him go."

I winced at her words and placed my hand to my aching head. "There is still much for him to learn."

"There always will be. Just let him go, and he will learn from his mistakes."

"Jem, I don't think you know all that is involved. This is not a time for mistakes."

"Please Jack, I have captained my own ship. I will be glad to help Will. I just wish you would get some rest. You really do not look well."

"I will rest, after I get The Black Pearl back!" I snapped at Jem. I looked at her and then spoke more softly. "I'm sorry, Jem. I don't mean to be short, but I expect the weather to worsen and it deserves my attention."

**XXXXXXXX**

The days passed and I continued to spend hours at a time on deck, despite the cold and the complaints from Will and Jem. My headaches were coming almost daily, sometimes twice a day. I would not admit it but I knew Jem suspected that on some days they never left. If a lack of sleep was the problem I hoped the symptoms would leave after I rested but day by day my condition deteriorated. With each day the headaches seemed worse, although I had ceased to complain.

The bright light of day seemed to aggravate the pain. I started pulling my hat down low over my eyes which I kept closed a good part of the time. When I needed to see, I squinted, my eyelids barely open, grimacing as I did so. Jem would send Sadie to check on me and made sure I was drinking her tea.

Kat became aware or my ailment and I eventually had her start to take some watches during the day with me. I convinced her she had to learn how to handle a ship if she was going to follow in her father's foot steps. Elizabeth was not happy with this turn of events. She did not want Kat to be a pirate; she wanted her to be a lady. I claimed she could be both.

I felt if I retreated from the sunlight and rested I would do better but I had a hard time relinquishing the helm. I knew Jem could take a shift, evidently, as long as it was not early morning. Jem convinced me Will was more than capable and deep in my heart I knew it. I just always remembered the day Will took the helm and the main mast came down on him and almost killed him. I could not over come my phobia of Will being killed because of me or my ship. I couldn't live with that and Jem had to do a lot of talking to convince me I was being childish. Will convinced me to let Gibbs take a shift and he promised he would watch over him to make sure he stayed off the sauce. This way I could close my eyes and rest, yet be near if something occurred.

The increasingly persistent headaches often prevented sleep and when sleep did come, it seemed fitful and fleeting, as if accompanied by unpleasant dreams. Jem and Will grew more and more worried. One afternoon as I lay restless in the bed, I could hear them talking. I did my best to lie quite as I watched the both of them.

"Jem," Will spoke with his soft British accent. "The weather is becoming more disagreeable. The wind is too strong to carry all the sails. Even under reduced sail, this ship is moving right along. I think we should abort the mission to get The Black Pearl back and get Jack to a doctor."

Jem sat in a chair and stared at Will for quite awhile before she stood up and walked over to a basin.

Will now stood behind her. "Are you are still queasy and feeling seasick?"

"Will I will be fine. If I stand still for awhile I know I won't throw up but on the off chance I do I felt I should be near the basin." She looked at the basin for quite awhile and then turned to face Will. "Now isn't this wonderful Will, both Jack and I are ill. I'll see if Sadie can give me something." She turned and headed for the door. "William, you may have to take over the ship and use your own judgment. Can you do that?"

"Jem, Jack is still coherent, he just needs some rest. I don't think I have to take command right away."

Jem stopped at the door and turned around to stare at me and then back at Will. "Can you do it Will?"

Will walked over to me and placed his hand on my head. I closed my eyes quickly. I did not want them to know I was listening. I twitched slightly as Will placed his hand on mine. "I can if Jack and you help me. I know I am not much older than you Jem, but you have had the experience with command and I have not. I have always answered to Jack, or had someone else to go to for advice. I can and will take command of the ship if need be, but you have to help me."

I now sat up, I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at the both of them. "There is no need for any of you to take command of the ship. Grant it, I may not be well but I am not dead. I will get us to our destination and I will get The Black Pearl back. There will be no aborting and there will be no doctors. Savvy?" I now stood up and the room started to spin. I grabbed a hold of Will's arm. "The afternoon watch should be ending and since the two of you are down here I can only assume Gibbs or Kat are at the helm. Instead of worrying about me I want you both to get your assess up on deck. If not, I will go myself."

I stabled myself and then let go of Will's arm. I headed for the door and as I passed Jem I could fell my vision blur and I collapsed to the floor. I heard Jem scream my name and Will picked me up and placed me back on the bed. It took me several minutes to realize what had happened.

"Alright Captain Sparrow, that is enough." Will said sternly. "I will do as you both ask. I will not call a halt to the mission, I will not get you a doctor and I will take partial command of the ship, until you are fit to take command again Jack. Jem I need you to help me, I do not know how to navigate."

"You don't?" Jem looked at Will with amazement. "Jack has never instructed you in navigation?"

Will looked at me and then her. "No."

I tried to sit up but my body would not let me, it felt as I had a heavy weight sitting on me. "Now that is unfair Whelp," I mumbled to him. "I have offered many a times. You always came up with a reason to be busy."

Will placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at Jem and shook his head. "Jem, I don't know how and I was never offered to learn, so you must do it and you can teach me."

Will looked tentatively at Jem. "Is there something else you wish to say Will?" Jem asked. "We are in no position not to be completely open with each other. If you have suggestions I would like to hear them. You will have help from me and Gibbs and possibly, Kat and Elizabeth. I will help you, but until Captain Sparrow recovers, you are in command of the ship. My first duty is to Jack and then to the ship." She came over to me and gently felt along my pale cheek. I wanted to object but I was felling exhausted and I was having troubles breathing.

**XXXXXXXX**

Night had come and I was oblivious to what was going on around me. All of a sudden I woke and saw Kat bending over me, wetting my face with a cloth. She stroked my hair, which was damp from the compresses and the fever, caressing it with her fingers.

"Jack," she whispered. "I need you to get well, and Jem fears she knows what is wrong with you. There have been some strange things going on below deck and she can't explain them. If Jem cannot find the source you just may die." I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Please daddy, don't die." She knelt down beside me and started to cry.

I tried to raise my hand to her but I could not move. As she knelt beside me Elizabeth and Jem entered the room. They were both soaked from head to toe and I could see them shivering. "Damn that woman. Jack asked me if I trusted her. I should have thrown her over board, she is ugly and fat and way too loyal to my father." Jem spoke harshly as she threw a blanket to Elizabeth. "Why did Will have to promise Jack he would continue after The Black Pearl? We should have seen this coming."

Jem wrung the water out of her hair and wrapped herself into a blanket similar to the one she had tossed to Elizabeth. She went over to the corner cabinet and poured herself a tankard of rum. "Here Elizabeth, it looks like you could use some also."

To my surprise, Elizabeth took the mug and drank it without any questions. "What are we going to do with so few men? I can't believe they are all sick. Can we sail the ship in this weather with only three men, two women and two children?"

"Elizabeth don't worry. Will and I can sail this ship with our eyes closed. Sadie, I know, wants us to get to The Black Pearl but she also wants to kill Jack's crew and Jack. She won't admit it, but she wants me to go back to my father and with Jack out of the way why wouldn't I?" Jem took a long drink and looked at me and the crying Kat. "She won't harm you or the girls for you do not pose a threat and as far as Gibbs and Charlie, she knows we need them to sail the ship. Will should be careful we need him to sail the ship but he is a threat."

Jem tossed herself down on to a nearby chair. "I have questioned Sadie and she claims I am crazy. Now she refuses to talk to me. I know she is using some black magic on Jack and I plan to get to the bottom of this."

Elizabeth walked over and placed her hand on Kat's back. "Kat darling, please don't cry so hard. Your father is still with us. Save the tears for another day." Elizabeth looked up at Jem. "If Jack does die, will you go back with Sadie and live with Barbossa?"

As she spoke Charlie and Samantha entered the room. "We have searched the whole ship Jem. Gibbs is ready to take the cat-of-nines to Sadie. He is waiting for your order; she still refuses to admit to anything."

Elizabeth pulled Kat up off the floor and she now knelt beside me. "Jem, are you sure Sadie is practicing Voodoo? Perhaps Jack really is sick. He could have meningitis or a tubercular disease, or fever of the brain. All of these ailments have the same symptoms, headaches and dullness of thought and progressive worsening of insensible talk, fever, blindness and eventual unconsciousness."

"Jack has not engaged in insensible talk and, while sensitive to bright light, he is not blind."

"Yes Jem, but he has headaches and wandering concentration and he seems to be misplacing things. He has lost his bandana, he couldn't find his spyglass and the ring he always wears on his right hand pointer finger is gone, along with the white marlin bone he use to wear in his hair." She stroked my hair and placed her hand upon my chest. "Jem, you should feel Jack's heart, it is racing."

"Elizabeth, I know it is Voodoo, it has to be, for if it is anything else the prognosis is not good. If he does not improve and Sadie proves herself innocent, we will have to induce bleeding to relieve his pulse. His heart rate is fast and if it gets to strong we will have to do something."

Elizabeth now looked shocked. "We? Jem, neither you nor I are a doctor and I will not bleed Captain Sparrow. That is almost as bad as performing Voodoo."

"Elizabeth, bleeding will carry away the bad blood. For now, we will just keep a cold compress on his head."

As Jem sat drinking her rum Kat went and sat next to her. She placed her small head into her lap and once again began to sob. Samantha came over and placed her hand on Kat's shoulder. "It's alright Kat, your father won't die remember he is...he is..."

Jem stood up and looked at everyone in the room. "Yes, he is Captain Jack Sparrow and he would not want you all in here crying over him. Now all of you, please, leave and get back to your duties."

Charlie immediately turned and left. Elizabeth did not budge and Kat stood up, now being embraced in Samantha's arms. Jem was noticeably upset and this made her nauseas. She went over to the basin and before she got sick she turned to all of them. "Please, I have asked you all to leave. Jack and I do not need you here and we don't need your tears. Go find the Voodoo doll Sadie has made of Jack. It is the only way to save him." She then turned around and lost all the rum she had previously drunk.

Samantha and Kat left without hesitation and Elizabeth still did not move. She placed a cold compress on my head and then stared at Jem. "Jem, has it occurred to you that you are not experiencing seasickness but that you could be pregnant? You are exhausted, worried and you are usually sick in the morning. I know you probably don't want to hear this now but you should not dismiss the thought."

"Elizabeth, you are way off the mark. When I was pregnant with Pearl I wasn't sick a day. There is no possible way I am. Jack and I are eager to have a family, having babies and children playing at his feet would be a sight, but not now. Not while journeying to get The Black Pearl, not while I am fighting with my father and his witchy wife and not with Jack so ill."

Elizabeth looked at Jem and then went over to the small bed in which Bill had been sleeping in but now he was making noises. "Jem, there are something's you just cannot control." Elizabeth looked over at me. "Jack appears for the moment to be peacefully sleeping with no tossing and muttering. Perhaps you should also lay down and get some rest. All pregnancies are different. I was not sick a day while I carried Kat but I was sick for a full three months with Bill." She walked over to Jem and hugged her. Perhaps you will give Jack Sparrow a son."

Jem pulled away and walked over to Bill, picking him up and gingerly handed him to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth please, keep you notions to yourself. I must go relieve Will. We are getting very close, I can feel it." She walked over to me and kissed me gently on my forehead. I tried to reach for her hand but once again I just could not move. She stood up and I could tell through my blurred vision, from the look on her face, she was not well and she rubbed her abdominal muscles due to the slight soreness of being sick. "I'll be fine Elizabeth and so will Jack. I will ask you to stay here with him, Will is waiting for me and we are going to recruit James Norrington to join us to fight for The Pearl and take my father down. When Jack wakes up, I want him to see that we are on course and still bound for The Black Pearl."

"Jem, you will never get James Norrington to help you. Your father will never give up The Pearl, especially when he finds out Jack is sick and you are carrying Jack's child."

"Elizabeth, I have heard Will tell you, and now I must repeat it. If you insist on being negative then just shut up! I have my ways with Norrington and, if not, you do. I am not pregnant with Jack's child and I will get his ship back. Jack is just down temporally. I know I will find what is causing his illness."

She now picked up my jacket and put it on, and then she placed my hat on her head. "Oh, Elizabeth, in reference to your earlier question. No, if Jack dies I will not go with my father. I will get The Black Pearl back and I will become her captain. Jack has asked me to marry him and I fear that will never happen but I will take his ship and make it mine." She pulled the hat down and stormed out of the room.

Elizabeth cuddled Bill up to her and then came and sat beside me. "Now all she has to do is convince herself that everything she said is true."

**XXXXXXXX**

The day passed and my condition never changed. Elizabeth sat with me for a long time and she eventually fell asleep. She woke with a start when Will entered the room, he was wet and dripping.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Is it still raining?"

"Only blowing, but there is a good bit of spray in the air. Jem and I are determined to go on. I don't know what you said to her to put her in such a mood but she is bound and determined now to get The Black Pearl back and she has even given me permission to put my sword through Sadie and Barbossa." He looked at me and he could tell by my eyes I understood everything he was saying. "Well Jack, are you feeling any better?"

I tried to answer but I could not make a sound. He walked over to me. "I think I should show you this." He pulled out a small sheet of paper.

Elizabeth grabbed it from him. "What is it?"

Will laughed and sat next to Elizabeth. "Jem has convinced Norrington to help us capture Barbossa and his crew and get The Black Pearl back. This is his signature saying that he will take orders from Jem but he will not take any from Jack or me."

"Do you really think we can trust him?" Elizabeth asked warily. "Do you actually think you and Jem can share command with him?"

"Elizabeth, you know Norrington as well as I do. His word is good. I have no idea what arrangements Jem has made but it will make this journey a lot easier. Norrington will not have command. Jem and I are sharing that."

Elizabeth looked down at the damp paper. "It appears our friend Norrington feels that he is in a good position."

"Yes Elizabeth, I don't like him and I know Jack loathes him but he can handle the ship."

Jem now entered the room. "It's awful cold today. Will I need you up on deck, I have spotted The Black Pearl."

Will jumped up, almost knocking Elizabeth to the floor. "Are you sure it is The Pearl?"

Jem shot a look at Will that could kill. "William, I know what The Pearl looks like, she is the only ship with a towering pyramid of black canvas. We must be careful as we approach her. I am confident she has not seen us yet. Elizabeth, I must ask you to stay below and take care of Jack. I will be spending a great deal of my time on deck and then I most likely will be boarding The Pearl."

With that I attempted to stir and get out of the bed. I was not lucid enough to get myself out of the covers. I had one leg out but I was still wrapped in the blanket, which was impeding my progress. Trying to get loose, I kicked at the cover which served only to tighten its hold upon my leg and further frustrated my efforts. Jem quickly came to me.

"Jack, we are close. I will get your ship back for you. Please lay down. Will and I have everything under control."

"No," I managed to find my voice. "No Jem, you mustn't go." I grabbed her arm but with ease she pulled away.

"Jack I must, Elizabeth will take care of you." Jem moved away and now Elizabeth was standing over me. Elizabeth took me by the shoulders and tried to push me back down but I fought her. "Jack, what do you need?"

I answered groggily. "Nothing. I can't get my leg out."

"Why don't you lie back down, Jack?"

"I need to get up."

"Fine, lay back down and I can untangle you," Elizabeth said soothingly.

Both Jem and Will looked at Elizabeth. Will's eyes opened wide and he spoke first. "Are you kidding Elizabeth?"

Jem came pushed me back down on the bed and deliberately pulled the covers back over my legs. "Elizabeth, under no circumstances do I want you to let Jack out of that bed. I am in charge now and I order you to keep him there, no matter what." Reaching for a wet cloth she placed it against my forehead. Before she did, she leaned over me and kissed me there, I could fell the warmth of her lips.

From the deck came sounds of loud voices and then a knock on the door. Jem immediately opened it and standing there was James Norrington.

"Captain Barbossa, the Black Pearl has disappeared on the horizon but she has left us a present. It appears she has attacked a small merchant ship and she has hailed her distress flag. I am requesting your permission to attempt to save her."

"Lord help us." Elizabeth prayed out loud. She stood up and ran to William. "Please Love, don't do anything stupid. If you have to, just let The Black Pearl go."

The ship pitched heavily and Elizabeth and Will stumbled slightly. Jem also tumbled backwards into James's arms. Jem pulled herself away, the thought of being touched my James made her sick to her stomach.

She stood unsteadily and James grabbed her again. "Captain, are you ill?"

Jem rolled her head back and she tried to choke down the feeling of rising nausea. "I'll be fine James; I just need some fresh outside air." She tried to step past James but he would not let her go. For a few seconds the ship rode above the seas and Jem was feeling very dizzy. As the ship slid down the smooth slope into the next trough Jem's stomach contradicted the direction. She knew the fresh air would help subsided the sickness and being outside she could adapt to the motion.

She took several deep breaths and, forcing the taste of rising bile back down her throat, she glared at James. "Please Mr. Norrington, I have a pirate ship to capture and you have a pirate to add to your trophies. I think saving a merchant ship will not fit into our schedule." Jem tried to put some strength in her voice.

Norrington smiled, his lips weathered with tiny cracks. "Is that the captain's final word? If so then we should go."

Jem tried to return his smile but her heart was not in it. More correctly, her stomach was not. She grabbed a piece of bread from the table. It was dry and tasteless in her mouth. She was trying everything she could, not to get sick in front of Norrington. The ship rose, and slid down again. Jem felt her stomach rise with it and felt as though she were about to throw up. She tried to will away the feeling.

"Please, I want you all to leave. I must speak to Jack alone. Go on deck. Will prepare for battle. I'll be right there. I just have to do this one little thing." As she spoke the ship rose again and she could no longer control her sickness. There was no stopping it. She ran to the basin and her stomach surged up into her throat. Throwing her head over the basin she just moaned.

Both Norrington and Will moved close, but she waved them away. She spit the last of the burning vomit from her mouth and ungraciously wiped her lips with the sleeve of my coat. She turned to face both men. "I seem to be unaccustomed to the sea. Too much time in the cabin, I suppose."

Norrington glanced at Will and Elizabeth and then turned to Jem. "I suppose so Captain. Is there anything I can get you?"

Now Jem did smile. "No Mr. Norrington, I just want to get The Black Pearl back and if you must, we can see it there are any survivors on the other ship." She turned and left the cabin, both Will and James followed her.

I was now alone in the cabin with Elizabeth and Bill. Several hours must have passed. Both Elizabeth and I were awakened from a snatched bit of sleep. She was sitting in a chair leaning over me when the sudden roll pitched her forward into the bed. Her legs slammed against the narrow top of the retaining board, and I cried out in pain as she sprawled across me. She lay there for a moment, rubbing the bruising pain on her legs and then she noticed she was covered with blood, my blood. I had small tiny wounds all over my chest and blood was seeping out. She did not wait for the ship to right itself.

She jumped up off the bed and ran for Jem. It seemed to take an interminable long time. I could imagine the activity on deck. I was almost certain, judging by the amount of roll, the crew had not expected whatever had struck the ship.

**XXXXXXXX**

I opened my eyes to find Jem lying beside me. I noticed my head did not hurt as much, my chest was covered in bandages and I could move my arms. Jem's head was on my chest and rose and fell as I breathed. I did not wish to disturb her but I had to know what was going on.

I raised my hand and stroked her head. "Jem darling."

She stirred and then sat up abruptly. "Jack, Jack, welcome back to the world of the living. You have no idea how much I need you back." She brushed her hand across my hair, combing it back. "You have been gravely ill and judging by the warmth of your skin, I would say that you are still far from well."

I smiled at her. "With the living is where I truly want to be. I'm ready to get up on deck."

I sat up and tried to stand, but I had no strength to push myself up. "Jem please help me."

"Jack, going up top can wait. Perhaps tomorrow."

Slumping back down on the bed I looked at Jem. "Where is The Pearl and what have you done with Sadie?"

"We spotted The Pearl yesterday but since then there has been no sign of her. I am sure we will see her soon enough. As far as Sadie, I have not been able to get a word out of her. Gibbs has beaten her but she still refuses to talk. The fact that you are improving may prove she is innocent and perhaps she has nothing to do with your illness. I do know for a fact, she does practice black magic but I may have jumped to conclusions."

"Aye Luv, but how does that explain the rest of me crew."

"How do you know about that?"

"Jem, I have been awake at times but only vaguely aware of my surroundings. I could hear you speaking and understand what you were saying, but was unable to communicate. Please tell me, how did you loose The Pearl?"

"Jack, the weather has been bad and as you know, the crew has been ill. We could not keep up with The Pearl and she left in her wake a burning ship. By the fair sense of duty and nautical law, Norrington felt bound to respond. It put me in a dilemma since I did ask him to help you, or should I say me, in our goal to retrieve The Pearl."

"Jem," I now sat up on the end of the bed and turned around to face her. "Are you and William Turner not the captains of this ship? We are pirates, we don't save other ships. We loot and pillage. You let your father get away again with my ship!"

Jem now stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Jack Sparrow, listen to you. You are obviously feeling better." She went over to the desk, put my jacket on and my hat, once again, on her head. "My father crippled the ship. Yes, we may be pirates but we are not out for lives. Are we? Norrington felt we should assist them and I saw no harm in it. The weather is foul and if we did nothing I am not sure I could live with my conscience. Will was behind me all the way. Yes, we may have lost sight of The Pearl but we know we will meet up with her, sooner or later. I must admit, turning into the wind to save the other ship was risky and it did take time, which there was none to spare. We were doing well when the wind shifted on us and then we lost sight of the ship. The waves shifted us around so much and the water washed over James, Will and I, forcing us to kneel and hold on tight with both arms. That's when I made the decision to abandon our efforts. We resumed our course and as we turned away the merchant ship blew up. We were close enough to get hit with the debris. I have no idea what ship she was or if it was one of my father's little games to try to blow us out of the water. I do know we did sustain some damage and poor Amber freaked. It took Kat a good hour to calm her down and to get her out of the hold. My poor dog has been spending most of her time lying in her makeshift bed trying to avoid Elizabeth's and Will's little brat…" Jem's eye grew wide and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry I did not mean for that to come out. It's just he tortures her. He climbs all over her, cuddles in her fur and then she gets covered with baby drool and her ears are caked with who knows what."

I could not help but laugh. "Luv, that sounds like some torture. Give the little squirt a break, maybe he just happens to like fuzzy animals. He is a Turner and, Lord knows, Will has a way with four footed creatures."

"Jack, Amber is not a creature!"

I raised my hands in defense. "Sorry Luv, at least you are expressing your true feelings and I would hate for you to keep them from me. Other than little Bill disturbing your pup, how have you been?"

"Fine, except for worrying about you and obviously I can now stop. Let me help you get dressed and I will take you out on deck to get some fresh air. I am sure Will and especially Kat will be thrilled to see you."

"Luv, that sounds like an offer I can't refuse but you, my pet, you are wearing me jacket and hat."

Jem blushed slightly as she removed both. "Sorry Jack, it's just I have missed you and wearing you clothes made me feel closer to you." She came over to me to help me up but instead I pulled her down. "Luv, you can get as close as you want."

When we finally left the cabin I was wearing my jacket but I relinquished my hat to Jem.

**XXXXXXXX**

Despite my improvements I could tell Jem and Will were still concerned. Elizabeth concurred when Will and I got into a heated discussion.

"No Jack," Will literally yelled at me. "You will not be taking command until Jem says you can. I will not be responsible for your relapse and I will not face Jem. She is a tiger where you are concerned. The way she dotes after her silly dog and the way she coddles you, heaven forbid if you should have any children."

Elizabeth stood in-between the two of us. "William, now that is enough. As you know Jack and Jem did have a child and there is no reason to raise your voice. As for you, Captain, you have been too ill, too long, to expect a full recovery. You still must rest and perhaps you can take command in three days."

I opened my eyes wide. "In three days missy, I plan to be sailing my ship and I plan to be heading north, out of this cold miserable weather. Now I would appreciate it if the both of you would step aside and give me the helm."

I politely shoved Elizabeth aside and reached for the helm. As I did my headache returned. I pulled my hand back and looked about to see if Jem were near. As I looked, I realized everything was in a gold hazy fog and I was having a hard time making out faces.

"Jack," Elizabeth placed her hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Elizabeth, if you wouldn't mind, could you please escort me back to me cabin and then I would like to have William, James, Jem, and Sadie bought to me."

Jem came up from behind and just like Elizabeth, she startled me. "Why the hell is everybody sneaking up on me?"

Jem pulled back. "Excuse me, I just thought I would show you an adorable trick Amber has picked up but it can wait."

Jem looked at Elizabeth who just shrugged her shoulders and I am sure Jem made some sort of face. Jem escorted me back to the room and I laid my head on the pillow. "Jem, I am sorry for yelling at you and if you wish to share your dogs trick I'd be willing to watch."

Jem just sat watching me and didn't say a word. I felt she was afraid I would snap at her again. Before I could say anything else there was a knock on the door and William and James both entered.

I sat up and stared in their direction. I was hoping I was looking at one for I could barely see. "William, James, as you know I have been suffering a particularly debilitating illness, of which I am now beginning to recover. I want to thank all of you for running the ship. Especially you William, I know Jem is still in command but you and Elizabeth have been a big help to her." Without looking at Jem I motioned for her to come sit next to me. Luckily, she must have seen me, for within minutes she was.

"Jack, think nothing of it," Will spoke up. "I am just glad you are getting better and I had the chance to learn how to navigate. Thank you Jem, I have to say you are a talented and beautiful young lady and I would sail under your command any day."

"You just may have too." I mumbled.

"What?" Jem nudged me playfully but I did not respond.

"James," I continued. "At the end of our voyage I will let you free. I will not put you through the tortures you made me endure, with the help of your men, while I was your prisoner."

"Thank you indeed Captain Sparrow. I'm sure I will be in debt to you for the rest of my life. I must agree with Mister Turner, I would gladly sail with Jem." There was a small silence and then James directed his comments to Jem. "You are a vision and I would surly do anything you asked of me."

"Silence Norrington," I snapped at him. "I don't need any flip remarks. Jem is mine and I would appreciate it if you remember that fact. Now, you have to promise me you will stop hunting for The Black Pearl and you will let Jem, Elizabeth and William live in peace, even if it be Port Royal."

Norrington stood still and quite for a long time. "Yes, Captain Sparrow, I promise you, what ever I must do to keep from going back into the brig and to have my freedom. But could you promise me something in return?"

I laughed and stood up, using Jem as a guide. "It seems to me, a long time ago, someone said to me. _'You are not in much of a position to be asking for favors.'_ I'll let you know after I hear what it is you have to say and then I will let my lovely Jem decide. Savvy?"

"Fair enough," Norrington said, with a tone of hope on his voice. "I ask you to stop sinking my ships. It appears every time I have an encounter with you Captain Sparrow, I end up loosing my shirt."

I looked at him critically. "Will you keep your promise?"

James did not hesitate, "Absolutely."

"Well then, if you are not attacking me there will be no cause for me to either sink your ships or take your shirt. Thank you gentlemen, you are now dismissed to return to your duties."

As Will and James turned to leave, Gibbs entered with Sadie. She hissed at all of us and then spit on the floor. "So the captain is still standing? So be it for my magic 'ey Jem? If I had been wanting your man dead I would have succeeded. Of course, maybe I am not finished."

"So you admit it then?" Will spoke up and placed his hands around her neck. She pulled back and that is when Will saw my ring on her finger.

"You little thief, that belongs to Jack." Will released her neck and pulled the ring from her finger. She yelled and kicked him in the groin. She then turned and ran from the room.

"Sadie!" Jem yelled and leaped off the bed.

I grabbed Jem and pulled her back. Will recomposed himself and went after Sadie, followed by James and Gibbs.

Several minutes past and Will returned. "Jack here is your ring," he handed it to me but I did not take it. He then grabbed my hand and placed it back on my finger. "The witch climbed the rigging and she is threatening to jump. What do you want me to do?"

"Bring her down with whatever force you need. If need be, kill her. She is of no use to me. William, you do what you feel is right. You are no longer a Whelp and you can take charge."

"Aye sir." Will turned and left the room.

"No Will," Jem yelled. "Jack, if he kills her, the curse that is placed on you will never be lifted."

"Jem there is no curse on me. I think we must face the fact that I am indeed just sick." My face tightened with pain.

"The headaches are back aren't they?"

"Yes, I wish they would go away but I have other problems now."

"I know, you have Will out there going to kill Sadie." Jem said sarcastically.

"Now Luv, do you truly think William Turner will kill her?" As I said that we heard a gun shot and then a chorus of voices of people chanting Will's name.

"Well, I have been known to be wrong. But in all honesty Jem it is my eyes. I can hardly bring myself to say it out loud, but my sight is failing."

"How bad is it?" She dared herself to ask.

"Bad enough."

"Maybe you are just showing your age. The eyes are the first to go, they say."

I tried to laugh. "How old do you think I am?" I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck. "No, I don't think we can blame this on age."

Softly, Jem said, "I do not think so either."

I reached out to her and she took my hands. "Perhaps you should rest. Get some sleep. That might help your headache, and the headache could have something to do with your eyes."

"You might be right." I threw myself across the bed and closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. I glanced at her. "Jem I must admit, I do fear what is happening to me." As I said those words lying on my back tears pooled in my eyes. _No, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, I will not feel pity for myself._ I blinked and the tear ran down my face. I was never sure if Jem saw it but judging by what she did next I could only assume she did.

She slipped onto the bed and snuggled up against me. She touched me tenderly, running a finger over my check, around my lips and placed her hand across my chest.

"I have something to tell you. Something I have not mentioned before, for fear it would cause you more worry."

"What is it Jem? What is wrong?"

Jem squeezed my hand. "Nothing is wrong. In fact, it is something wonderful."

I turned toward her, straining my eyes to see her.

"Jack, please do not be angry with me, for not telling you sooner," Jem whispered.

"Then please, tell me now," I said softly.

"Jack, we are going to have a baby."

"A baby?" I smiled at her and remembered the unkind words she had to say about Will and Elizabeth's little boy. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to but you have been so ill, I did not want you to worry."

"How could this worry me? Aye, you do not want me to dwell on the consequences should I not recover."

Jem was silent. "Well," I said. "I'll just have to. Recover that is."

She kissed me and then placed my hand on her stomach. "Feel," she said and I did.

"How soon do you think?" I asked. "How far along are you Luv?"

"I am not sure. I think it must have happened right after the curse with the Aztec Gold was lifted. You were very loving then."

I smiled. "And I'm not now?"

The next several hours we spent in playful cuddling, with kisses and touches. Finally I let me head sink back into the pillow. I closed my unseeing eyes and soon fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

I started slipping back into my private netherworld of fever and nightmarish dreams. In the space of only three days, after having the stamina to go out on deck and follow Will around like a lost puppy I was unable to get myself out of the bed. By days end my vision was gone and my hearing had also diminished.

"Jem, Jem." I yelled.

"I'm hear, Jack. I'm right here."

"Jem I cannot see, the room is dark, I feel so alone. Jem, I cannot be blind and deaf too. I cannot be helpless and dependent on others. If this is the way the rest of my life will be then I wish to be dead."

"Please Jack," Jem tried to calm down my wild lashing arms. She urged me to drink, she washed me and caressed me and loved me with all her heart, I felt her heart beating against me but I could also hear it breaking, as she watched me deteriorate. My thoughts were going back to better times. I knew what I had to do. I knew Jem would eventually get The Pearl. I now knew she was pregnant with my child and I knew she would not go live with Barbossa.

"Jem please, open the windows to let some light in and then go get William for me."

She hesitated and I could only assume she did because the windows were already open. She started to rise from the bed when I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Jem, I love you with all me heart and you know I would do anything for you. Right?"

"Yes Jack, and I would too." She remained still. "Jack you are scaring me."

"Luv, I want you to watch over Kat for me. I know Will and Elizabeth are her legal guardians but she has always loved you. I don't want you to let her ruin her life, but I do want her to live out her dreams. Please don't let Elizabeth squash her dreams to be an infamous pirate captain. You have always lived by the code and even though I hate your father and, sorry, the rest of your damn family, you have always been my treasure. You are indeed my Jem."

I could now sense that Jem was crying. "Please Jack; you are talking as if you are going somewhere. Please stop."

"No Jem, you must listen. When you get The Pearl back, and I know you will, I want you to be her captain and I want Kat to be your first mate. I won't ask you to kill your father because I already know William will do it for me." I pulled her close and kissed her. I did not want to let her go for I knew this would be the last time I held her. I finally did release my grip and let my arms fall to my side.

Suddenly Jem let the dam give away. She released an audible sob and the tears started flowing. She buried her face in my chest. I hesitated and then put my arms around her. Lightly at first, and then a little tighter. She willingly accepted my touch and sobbed uncontrollably.

After several minutes she lifted her face and chocked back the next sob. She ran her fingers over my face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. You are still as beautiful as the day I first met you."

"It's all right my pet. You have been strong. I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner."

"It has, just not with an audience." She gave me a last hug. I let go of her and we separated.

"Luv, will you please do me the favor of getting Will for me?"

Jem slowly headed for the door. "I will get him but I will be coming back with him."

"No Jem, this is between me and him. Just remember Jem, I love you and in my heart we are man and wife. If you would, please take my name and wear my ring." I removed the ring from my finger and blindly handed it to her. "I want the prettiest Lass in this world to be my wife, till death do us part. Savvy?"

I know I was looking at Jem but I also knew she was aware I could not see her.

She took the ring and left. Moments later Will entered the room.

He came over to me and took my hand. "Jack, Jem has informed me that you wanted to speak to me. Please don't ask me to kill you because I will have to say no."

"Will you know my condition. There is nothing more I, Jem or you can do. Perhaps maybe some ginger." I tired to give Will a slight golden grin. "Jem will soon be a new mother and with any luck the child will be a boy and carry on the Sparrow name. I do not wish to waste away in a blind and deaf body, I am Captain Sparrow, and I wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. William, I am asking you to put a bullet in me head. We have been through a lot Lad, and I have wronged you many times. Please, I ask you to do this as a friend."

"Jack, please hang on just a while longer. We will get your ship back and Jem will find a way to help you. Now I should go tend to my work."

"No Will, I don't want to be alone. The hours are too long and it is dark. I have counted on you for so much. Please Whelp, do this one last thing for Captain Jack."

Will felt his eyes moisten. "I have only done the duty of a good mate." Without realizing it, Will knelt down beside me and gave me a tearful embrace. I felt his warmth and strength and the friendship that had grown between us.

"Please Will, I can hear the wind. Listen. I can hear the hull against the water. I can feel the motion of the sea. Let me die with these fine memories. Let us be separated by a world of oceans and we will meet again on some new horizon. Someday I will only be part of a very bad experience you once had."

"Jack, I don't think you will ever be only that."

Will stood up and I heard the cock of his gun. "Jack, I am doing this because you are my friend and only because you asked me. I hope Jem will forgive me for I will always remember this as the day I killed my best mate, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." I said solemnly.

**A/N **Thank you all for such fine reviews. I can't believe it; I have actually past my Fan Fiction one year anniversary. I have to say this has been a fun year for writing. I had a wonderful time in Hawaii and now, as you can see, I am back with Jack, Jem and Will. Wow, what do you think is wrong with Jack? Is Jack a goner? If so, Barbossa is too because we all know Jem will get her revenge. Does Will pull the trigger? Don't forget he did kill Sadie, Barbossa's ugly, fat wife. Do you think Jem will have a girl or a boy? Yeah, how is Barbossa going to feel about this? Let me know what you think and then I will let you know what happens.

**TA FOR NOW.**

**_Lovely Raven Sparrow_**


	16. This Bullet Is Not Meant For You

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed in the past month.

**This Bullet Is Not Meant For You**

I could feel the cold barrel of the gun against my head. I closed my eyes feeling it would be easier for Will if they were not open.

Will pulled the gun away and I heard him lower the hammer. I opened my eyes and turned towards him. "What's wrong William? I know you have important duties you must tend too and I have a date with Davey Jones, don't make this any harder than it is. Please Lad, don't wait to the last minute like Jem always does. If I had wanted to drag this out, I would have asked Jem. I need this to be quick and painless and hopefully not too messy for the sake of those left behind."

"Jack, I don't believe you. You asked me to kill you because you knew Jem wouldn't do it."

"William, I asked you because I knew Jem couldn't do it, not wouldn't, and from where I sit, you haven't done it yet. PLEASE, stop stalling and shoot me."

"You know Jack; this is not easy for me. I am not a cold blooded murderer."

"You killed Sadie without any hesitation."

"Sadie was an ugly, nasty, wicked woman and she kicked me. Pirate, Jack, Pirate, I do have my honor and I had a good teacher. Maybe if you had kicked me I'd be more eager to pull the trigger. Come to think of it Barbossa hasn't kicked me either. You see, I was provoked by Sadie and as you would say my goods were talking to me." Will gave a slight laugh.

"Well Whelp, I am glad to see you can find some amusement here. Now please stop thinking of your family jewels."

"Jack, is this not the cowards way out? Has it not occurred to you that maybe a doctor can help you or perhaps you are cursed and someone somewhere can help you?"

"William you have killed the only woman who could have possibly done this to me, and we are miles away from a doctor. I refuse to live like this. I will not be a burden to Jem, you or the crew. Savvy? I am ready to die so please Will, just kill me!"

I could hear Will banging the gun on the palm of his hand. "Jack are there any last words you have to say to me?"

"William I just did, SHOOT ME DAMN IT!"

"No really Jack, do you want to say a prayer so maybe your soul will go to heaven? Have you told Jem what you want done with the Pearl? I think it would be fitting if we tied your dead body to the mast and then burnt her out at sea, or better yet, have Norrington aim all the guns of The Dauntless or whatever ship he can find and blow the Pearl up into pieces. He could blow it out of the water and you with it. You see that would give you a little boost up, rather than down. I mean you are Captain Jack Sparrow, and The Pearl belongs to you."

"William, the only regret I have right now is that I asked you to shoot me. Maybe I should have asked Gibbs or even Charlie."

"Jack I didn't say I wouldn't do it, I just want to make sure everything is taken care of. Once I put the bullet through your head and I succeed in killing you, I will never be able to ask you another question. I must admit I will miss you and your ridiculous answers and motions."

"Ridiculous, what do you mean?" I lowered my head and waved my hand in his direction. "Will, never mind really, I have no regrets and I have no prayers, let's just say I have no worries. I have told Jem exactly what I want, now Lad please, shoot me." I closed my eyes again, and waited.

"Well Jack, Jem has asked me…"

I gave out a long and heavy sigh, rolled my eyes open and tilted my head again towards Will. "Damn it Will, I know Jem is pregnant with my child and I have bequeathed The Pearl to her. What is it with you and burning ships anyway? I want you to make sure Jem keeps the Pearl and Kat is her first mate. I know Barbossa will give it to her and he will not shed a tear when I am gone."

"Precisely," Will mumbled. "It will make Barbossa's day when he finds out you are dead and you will no longer appear unannounced and be a nuisance."

"Is that what I am Whelp, a nuisance?"

"Not to me Jack, but I am sure you are to Barbossa. Do you not fear he will find out about Jem's child and try to kill it? Don't you think you should be here on earth to protect your own flesh and blood?"

"William, I am blind and almost deaf. My head is pounding and I can barley get words out." I said in a loud stern voice.

"You seem to be doing a good job of it now," Will yelled above my voice.

"Barbossa is an evil man but he will not hurt his daughter and he would probably welcome a grandchild, even if it is half Sparrow. Jem and I are not married in the eyes of the law or the church, so the child could carry the name of Barbossa if Jem so chooses. I have asked her to take my name but once I am dead and gone what she does is totally up to her. I guess if I were to ask anything else of you, I would ask you to make sure, if the child is a boy it is named after me."

"Jack, I think you should reconsider all this talk of me shooting you. When it comes to naming your child I have no say and why would Jem listen to me? That is one fight I will not take on. You should discuss this with Jem."

Will lowered his voice and than gave a slight chortle. "I have heard Jem mention to Elizabeth that if the child is a boy she will be naming it Hector, after her father or possibly Geoffrey after her brother. I really think you should hang around until the child is born so you have a voice in the matter."

I sat up straight in the bed and I could feel the anger building in me. "William, first of all Jem would not do that, I never thought of you as playing such vicious games."

Will laughed. "Very well Captain, we will forget the name."

"Secondly," I continued. "The only things I can enjoy in my current state right now are Jem's sweet caresses and my rum. That is not the way I plan to live the rest of my days. Savvy?"

"Jack, what else do you need mate? You have a beautiful woman who will do anything for you. She will make love to you day and night and she will bring you your favorite poison to drink? Do you know how many men would love to be in your position?"

"William, please pull the damn trigger! I am not asking anymore Whelp, I am giving you a direct order."

"Jack calm down, get off of your high horse and stop ordering me around. I'm sure you remember, Jem and I are in charge now. Now, do you want to lay back and close your eyes or should I just shoot, while you are mad at me?"

"JUST SHOOT!"

I heard the shot. It rang threw the cabin and then there was silence.

I sat for a while and I realized I did not feel any different. _Am I dead?_ I thought to myself. _Will is damn good, he didn't say a thing. He just shot. It was amazing for I didn't feel a thing._ I still could not see and there appeared to be nothing to hear. "What happened to seeing the Pearly Gates and hearing the angels singing, or better yet feeling the hot flames on me skin?" I said out loud. "Aye this must be the place they call limbo. It has yet to be decided where I shall go. Damn, it appears I will be blind where ever I go, I should have stayed where I was."

Then I realized I could hear myself talking and I sensed somebody beside me. "Will, is that you?"

"Aye Jack, it is." Will said tentatively.

"Will, how in the blazes did you miss? I know you're better with the sword but I thought it would be easier and less painful with the gun."

"Jack, I didn't miss. That bullet was not meant for you. I'd say that grey varmint is quite dead." Will spoke with disgust in his voice. "I really wish you, Jem, and Elizabeth would stop bringing food in here, it just attracts the rats and you all know how much I hate them."

"William Turner, you shot a rat? Well, I must say I am doing a Jolly Rogers dance under the covers for ya. If you don't load your gun and kill me now I will… I will…"

"You will what?" Jem's voice broke through the darkness loud and clear. "Will, you scared the daylights out of everybody. I told you to come in here and straighten Jack out before leaving him alone. Did you inform him on what we are doing?"

"Jem, I'm sorry," Will spoke with surprise in his voice. "I can imagine what you thought. No, I have not informed him of anything, he has a one track mind. You should know that I hold to my promises and I wouldn't shoot him, but you best beware because Jack will ask Gibbs or Charlie or possibly the next crew member he bumps into, to kill him. You were right in assuming he was going to ask me to kill him. He almost had me convinced, too."

"Bloody hell the both of you. Will, what was all this talk about this is the day you would always remember as the day you killed your best mate, Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Will was quiet for a moment. "I…lied? Yes, I lied. Wow Jack, you should be proud, I LIED and you believed me. Jem already ordered me not to kill you. We have both come to the conclusion that there is still probably some use in that old bag of bones you call Jack Sparrow."

"William I am your captain, not Jem. I have ordered you to kill me. I don't need your pity and I certainly don't need you playing the hero. If the situation were reversed you would be asking the same thing of me. I am no good to Jem like this and you would be useless to Elizabeth. Do what I ask and I promise you I will not come back to haunt you."

"Jack Sparrow, I am captain of this ship, not you, and it is not up to you to figure out what is good for me. And stop talking to Will as if I am not here." Jem interrupted my tirade. "You will not be giving William, or anybody else, orders to kill you, do you understand? You may be down on your luck but you have plenty to live for and until we capture The Pearl, which may take awhile, you will remain on this earth and you will not be searching out other horizons."

"Jem, I cannot believe you are going to let me live like this and suffer. If the two of you insist on playing games then just give me the gun and I will do it myself."

"Wow, there is a lot of fame and glory in that. I can see it now." Will broke in. "Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate, took his life by shooting himself in the head."

"Jem give me the gun and it is Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow if you please Will."

"Fine Captain, have it your way." Will placed his gun in my hand, "I'll be having it back when you are done, Captain Jack Sparrow. Come Jem, we will let Jack contemplate and maybe he will figure out this is not the most opportune moment to be taking his life. I can't believe he would think we would want him to suffer and live the rest of his life blind and deaf. By the way, I have to agree with Elizabeth, I think Hector would be a wonderful name for your baby if it is a boy." I heard Will kiss Jem and then he left the room.

I sat in silence wondering if Jem had also gone. I could not be sure so I picked up the gun and placed it to my head. I did not hear Jem yell and nobody tried to stop me. I removed it and sat in deep thought.

_Maybe Will is right. Maybe this is the coward's way. Jem seemed to think Sadie laid a Voodoo curse on me. Perhaps she was right and someday it could be lifted. But then again, I can't sail me own ship, I can't see the horizon, I can hardly hear a sound and I would most likely never hear the laughter of my new child. Hector, of all names. No, I have to do it. This is the opportune moment. I am alone and I have the will to do it now._

I picked up the gun placed it to my head and pulled the trigger. "William Turner," I yelled. "You come back here. Bloody hell, the gun is not loaded!"

I sat there fuming, and then I felt a hard slap across my face. "Whew," I yelled. "I know I didn't deserve that. That was a low down and cowardly thing to do Jem! Striking a blind man is spineless, I couldn't see it coming and I couldn't dodge it."

"Jack Sparrow you **DISGUST** me. Don't you dare accuse me of being spineless. I wouldn't have believed you would try to kill yourself."

"Wow, is this let's be mean to Captain Sparrow day?" I rubbed my check as I waited for Jem's reply but it never came. "Evidently I didn't succeed in killing myself Luv, so stop giving me grief. It seems every time I try to put a bullet in me head the weapon does not seem to cooperate."

"You mean to tell me Jack, that this is not your first attempt?"

"No Luv, I was shipwrecked on an island several years ago and I have to admit I tried to shoot myself then, but the gun malfunctioned. Luckily Gibbs and Ana Maria found me before I could fix the weapon."

"Maybe you should take a hint, LUV," Jem said sarcastically, "and stop trying to kill yourself. You claim William would do the same if he were in your position but you know as well as I do, you would not let William or I take our own lives."

"Jem, when you are in this situation, hopefully you never will be. We will talk about it." I placed my head into my hands and shook my head from side to side. "Please Luv, me head is pounding and I really don't know how long I can hang on. There is still blood coming out of me chest, I am having a terrible time breathing and right now my stomach feels as if it is being pulled in two and I am sweating profusely."

"Jack I am sorry, but I know there is a cure for you. I cannot and will not let you take your life. I will give you opium for your pain and I will bathe you all day to keep your fever down, but I will not watch you kill yourself. If you can find the gunpowder and a bullet, you can take your life, but maybe you should take this as an omen. Stop playing God, and just accept the hand that has been dealt to you."

"I see no profit in it for me Luv, I would rather deal me own hand. I refuse to be drugged out of my mind and I cannot have you tending to me all hours of the day. You have a ship to sail and a ship to retrieve."

Jem spoke softer now. "Yes, I do have a ship to sail and you are not making it easy. For you information, I have restricted all crew members from seeing you especially Kat, Samantha and James Norrington. Knowing you, you would convince the girls they were doing the right thing and Lord knows James Norrington would love to put a bullet into you pretty skull."

A slight shiver went down my spine as Jem sat beside me and pulled me towards her. She pressed my head tight against her chest. "Jack do you have any idea how long I have loved you?" She asked very quietly.

I did not answer for I knew she was going to tell me, weather I wanted to hear it or not. She would do anything but give me a loaded gun.

"Since the moment I saw you, that's how long. I knew you were Kat's father and you were as beautiful as she. Yes, you were odd and you lacked in your manners, but I loved you. Or I should say I was enthralled with you. I could sense you had gentleness about you, along with the thrill of adventure and dishonesty. After all you are a pirate. I knew you were a problem to be reckoned with, you supposedly killed my father and my brother always spoke poorly of you. When ever we would pull into ports everybody knew of you, especially the painted women. I knew I could win you over before I even met you. Your reputation follows you around, Luv." She continued to hug me and ran her fingers threw my damp hair.

"Jack, I knew you had to have some redeeming qualities when you won the trust of my dog, which said a lot. You have no idea how often I thought of you, mind and body." Her soft fingers now touched my check, then, as gentle as a moth's wing; she traced a line across my shoulder, down my arm and glided it across my rib cage. I quivered at the touch and pulled away.

"Half a thousands times or more Jack, that is how often I think of you." She stood up and turned toward me. I threw myself back on the bed and blindly stared at the ceiling. "Jack, you never use to tremble from my touch. Not even at the first, when I came to you that night on The Pearl with information about Jeffery and Kat. You do surprise me. You use to give me everything, held nothing back, and denied me no part of you. But now…"

There was a very long silence, I could feel the steady, painful thudding of my heart against the mattress of the bed, I could hear some sort of commotion and loud yelling voices of others, outside the room. I wished I were far away. I did not want to talk with Jem. I did not want her pity. My hands were cold despite my fever and I felt as if I had a ball of ice in my stomach.

"Jem please," I turned my head slightly towards her. "I must tell you, I am afraid. I know I am getting worse as the days pass and I will not get any better. I cannot go on like this. I refuse to become comatose and incontinent and have you clean me like a baby. That is no life for me or for you. Please if you love me the way you say you do, just do me the favor of putting the bullet through me head, or at least give me a loaded gun. It would take a lot of time and effort for me to find the powder."

Jem tossed herself in a nearby chair. I heard the chair creak and she gave a slight moan. "Now that is the last question I expected to hear from you," Jem spoke harsh. "Jack, you are making me angry. I have to say I am outraged at your behavior and yet, I am also sick and frightened for you. And…sorry for you."

"Whoa Jem," I yelled as I doubled over in pain and I could feel blood in my mouth. I rolled over and spit it out before I choked on it. "Jem, I knew you would not be able to bear the thought of killing me, which is why I asked William. I cannot blame you for your reaction. I have tried hard to turn from you and to send you away so I wouldn't have to **DISGUST** you and earn your sympathy. But you won't go! You think you can heal me." I took an unsteady breathe. "Jem, I know I could bring myself to do it for you, so please do it for me."

"Jack, I cannot bear the thought of living without you and you are right, I will not kill you. You can take all the time you want and try to kill yourself, but I will not let you. I'm not even sure there is gunpowder in this room. I do know I'm not going anywhere and I will get you help. I will aid you to live; I will not help you die."

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and the cabin door swung open. Amber came running into the room with Elizabeth running behind her.

"Help me Jem, help me. Your dog, your damn dog leaped at Bill while he was playing with her. Bill took her mangy wet toy and she leaped at him like a starving bear. She almost took my hand off as I tried to pull her off of him."

I didn't even bother to move as Elizabeth stood in the doorway shrieking. Jem stood up and yelled at Elizabeth. It was obvious Jem was on the brink as she blew up at Elizabeth. "Perhaps if your son was not torturing my dog you would not have to be throwing a fit."

"Jem," Elizabeth retorted right back. "Amber picked Bill up by his pants and she won't let him go. Order that mutt to put my son down or I will shoot her." Elizabeth yelled frantically.

Amber indeed was holding Bill by his pants and any advances Elizabeth made, the dog pulled her ears back and gave a low threatening growl.

"Elizabeth," I snickered. "I can see you still don't knock before entering."

"Jack, I'm sorry I did not know you were awake. Please tell your woman to have her beast release my son or I will have to put a bullet through her head."

I managed a slight laugh. "Whose head Luv, Amber's or Jem's? You can take your pick; I won't fight you either way."

"Very funny Captain Sparrow," Jem snarled at me. "Amber, put the boy down and come here," she ordered."

Amber did not move, she continued to growl at Elizabeth.

I now propped myself on my elbows. "So be it for a well trained dog, hey Jem? Elizabeth, I cannot tell **MY** woman anything. She won't listen to me either." I lay back down and proceeded to wave my hands through the air. "Perhaps this wouldn't have happened if you had kept Bill out of Amber's bed. I have been informed by the up most authority that animals need their own space and their own down time, just as people do. Can you imagine?"

"Jack please," Elizabeth pleaded. "I will do what ever it takes to get my son away from that animal." As she spoke Amber jumped on the bed beside me. I could hear Bill gurgling and I tried to reach for him. As I did Amber jumped off the bed, still holding Bill in her mouth. As she leaped a pain shot through me from my scalp to my toenails. I closed my eyes and yelled out due to the hurting and then I proceeded to spit up more blood.

"Lord Jack, you are getting worse. You look…you look…"

"Yes Luv, I can imagine I look terrible and I will only get worse. I will not have the pleasure of dying young and leaving a good corpse." I choked on more blood and I could hear Elizabeth gasp. "Elizabeth my pet, do you have a gun and is it loaded?"

"Yes?" Elizabeth said hesitantly. "I do have a loaded gun Jack. But I'm not going to give it to you. I am going to use it to shoot that damn dog. I know how to use it, and I will."

"Bloody hell Elizabeth," I heard Jem jump up from the chair. "Put the gun down. If you shoot my dog I will have to shoot you. Stop waving it around like that, most likely you will kill your son or Jack before you kill Amber."

"Please, please kill me!" I yelled.

"Jem, my aim is good," Elizabeth snapped back. "Jack, I am sorry for your pain but no, I won't kill you. Now help me get Bill from Jem's shabby animal."

"Shabby," Jem chimed in. "If anything is shabby it is your little boy."

"Elizabeth Luv, I cannot see let alone get out off this bed and grab your son. Now if perchance there was a profit in it for me, I'd attempt to help."

"Jack please, the dog will obey you. Tell her to release Bill."

Bill began to shriek and Elizabeth shot the gun. I felt the bullet whiz past my head.

"Wonderful shot Elizabeth," Jem yelled out. "If you were aiming for the ceiling I'd say you were a good shot. Now stop shooting holes in my ship." I then heard Elizabeth hit the floor as Jem evidently leaped at her and took her down.

"Whoa, ladies," I was once again choking on blood and tilted my head towards the fight. "Elizabeth, if I get your son for ye will ye shoot me in the head? Better yet, just reload the weapon and give it to me. I promise you on pain of death I will get you your son. Do we have an accord?"

Elizabeth pulled away from Jem, ran to the other side of the room and reloaded the gun. "Yes Jack, we have an accord. Get my son and you can have the loaded gun." She then obediently approached me and placed the gun in my hand. "Please Jack take the gun, just save my little boy."

I paused for just a second before I took it. I made a sudden pull backwards, as I did I felt someone grasp my wrist. I tried to pull away, but they held tight.

"Jem," I said as I struggled with her. I could feel her soft hair on my arms. "I don't want to fight with you."

She let go of my wrist, but grabbed me by both shoulders instead, so that I had to lift my head to face her. I could feel her warm breath on me. "Well then don't fight with me Jack. Please, you are mine. My heart, my soul belongs to you. Please don't do this."

I pulled away. "Jem don't touch me. Just go away." I could feel pain shoot through me like lightning bolts piercing a cloud. I stood up and stumbled blindly away from her, half falling back onto the floor. I closed my eyes and shivered as I placed the gun against my head.

Jem did not come closer but I could feel her, standing there, I knew she was looking at me. I could hear the raggedness of her breathing. "Jack," she said with something like despair in her voice. "Jack, do you not understand, I cannot go on without you. For God's sake Jack, don't you want to know if our child will be a girl or boy? Don't you want to hold him or her in your arms?"

I stood frozen with my hand gripped around the gun. I then put the gun down and bowed my head. "Luv, I will never see our child. I will be dead before he or she is born. My days are numbered and I wish to make the number less. Savvy?" My voice sounded funny, hoarse and husky. "Jem, will you make me beg you?"

"Jack," Elizabeth yelled. "Please beg later, Amber still has my son. We have an accord. My son for the gun! I kept up my end of the bargain. "

"Elizabeth lass, you are correct." I snapped at her. "I will save your blasted child. Tell, me where is the dog?" I tried to remain calm.

"Amber is holding Bill in her mouth. She is swinging him though the air and drooling all over him like a wolf. He is holding on to her dog toy of some sort and she is slobbering all over that also. She is just off to your right. I would say she is two feet from you."

Bill was making so much noise I knew what direction Amber was standing, I could not distinguish weather the little boy was laughing or crying. I went for laughing.

"Elizabeth, it appears Bill is happy and I know Amber won't harm him. She is very good and caring with children. She will eventually put him down."

"Happy! Are you nuts Captain? I don't trust the dog, I can't…"

"Damn it Elizabeth," I yelled and then I tossed myself in Amber's direction and landed on top of her. I yanked Bill from her mouth and I could hear the ripping of his pants as I pulled. Her teeth were never in his skin. Before I could say anything, I doubled over in excruciating pain. I rolled off of the dog still grasping the boy and the toy. Amber stood up, shook herself and started to growl at me.

"Hush Amber, I am in no mood to play games and this bullet isn't meant for you. Now stand down and go to your mistress."

I could hear Elizabeth sobbing as she came towards me. Bill was squirming in my arms and was trying to get away. As Elizabeth reached for Bill, Amber leaped at her. The dogs jump was slightly off and she hit my shoulder as I had just handed Bill over to Elizabeth. Luckily I did not drop the boy before I hit the ground, but I did drop the gun. As I reached for it Elizabeth picked it up.

"Elizabeth, give me the gun," I ordered. "I do not intend to go on like this. Give it to me now!"

"I can't," Elizabeth said meekly.

"Oh yes you can." I amazingly grabbed her hand on the first attempt and started yanking the gun out of her fingers. As Elizabeth and I struggled over the gun Amber once again attacked. Elizabeth shrieked, jumped back and released the gun. Jem immediately attacked me.

Amber ripped the doll out of Bill's hand and Jem attempted to ripe the gun from mine. She took me by surprise, I had no idea at first it was her and I had no intentions of giving up the gun.

"Jack," Jem yelled. "Stop fighting me. You will not win."

I heard Elizabeth shout out as I fell backwards. As I fell, Jem once again made an effort to grab the gun from me. Not thinking, I pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang, a terrible crash and then silence. It seemed as if time had stopped. Then I heard a faint sound. It seemed to reach me like the far-off ringing of a buoy through fog at sea.

Amber was growling low and I recognized Elizabeth's voice. "Oh God! It's my fault," Elizabeth wailed. "It's all my fault."

"Elizabeth," I spoke hesitantly. "What have you done? Jem Luv, what is going on?"

"Jack, I'm sorry you…you… shot her."

The soft gray numbness around me quivered, and I felt a sort of frozen panic at the thought that I shot my Jem and possibly killed her and my child. I felt like a grub dug up from the soil and tossed onto a rock to shrivel, naked and defenseless in the sun.

"Damn you Elizabeth," Jem screamed in wrenching agony. "Why did you give Jack the gun?"

"I didn't Jem, I didn't. Jack attacked me and then your dog. It was your dog, she attacked me again."

"Elizabeth," Jem cried out. "I'm bleeding, please help me." I could hear the pain in Jem's voice. "Amber is not after you or your son. She just wanted her toy. Her toy! My God! Elizabeth look…look at her toy. Elizabeth, your son just may have saved Jack."

I made my way over to Jem before Elizabeth did. I could feel her soaked clothes as I gently lifted her on my lap. She turned over onto her left side and drew her knees up toward her chest. "Jack, I'm bleeding I need help. I can't loose you and the baby. I can't live if I loose the both of you. Please promise me you won't shoot yourself. Promise me…promise…" I heard her gasp and then she was silent.

"No," I yelled, "Elizabeth help her!"

"Jack, oh Lord Jack, there is so much blood."

"Damn it woman, go get help," I yelled at Elizabeth. "I don't want to hear your whimpering, help her! Jem, please forgive me. This was not supposed to happen. That bullet was meant for me. Not you and not our child."

"Jack, Jem is bleeding. If she losses the baby I will never forgive myself."

"Woman I know! Don't tell me any more," I said. "If Jem dies, I will never forgive myself. She has to be all right, she will be fine. Go get William, go get Gibbs, go get somebody; I promise you, I won't shoot myself while you are gone."

"Oh Jack, I am so sorry, this is entirely my fault," Elizabeth said hysterically. I was afraid she was going to go into shock and be no help to me.

"Elizabeth listen to me, this isn't your fault and it isn't mine, either. This is the fault of Barbossa and his evil wife. Now go, go get help."

Elizabeth placed her hand on my shoulder and before I could say anything else she left the room quickly yelling for Will. As she did I stroked Jem's head and then understood Jem's words about the dog's toy. It is a doll, the doll. The one everybody had been looking for.

"Amber, are you still here girl? Come here Lass we can help each other. Savvy?"

She did not move and my opinion of man's best friend was waning fast. "Damn it dog, get your ass over here!"

"Jack, the dog will never come to you if she thinks you are mad at her."

I turned my attention towards my lap as I heard Jem's weak voice.

"Amber sweetheart," Jem called to her pet. "Come, come and give me the doll."

I heard the dog's heavy breathing as she came up behind me. She stood by my side and she dropped something into Jem's hand.

Jem attempted to sit up but then cried out in pain. She fell back onto my lap, as she did my vision came to me and my head stopped pounding. As I looked down upon Jem, I saw in her left hand a crudely hand made rag doll. It was soaking wet with drool and it had many teeth marks in it. Lying on the floor next to Jem was my red bandana and my spyglass. In Jem's right hand, she held the marlin bone I wore in my hair.

"Jack," Jem whispered. "The curse is lifted. Sadie placed your bandana over the dolls head and tightened it with the marlin bone. She had placed the spyglass into the dolls body. When ever Amber would move the bandana would either tighten or loosen. This is why some days your head was worse than others. The spyglass is your eyes and as Amber played with the doll the glass became fogged and then totally covered. As far as your pains and spitting up of blood, every time Amber grabbed the doll you would feel her teeth and evidently you wear the marks. I guess we should be grateful that Bill took the doll. If it wasn't for him…" Jem rolled over in pain and I could see she was bleeding profusely.

"Jem please." I looked down at her. "Please forgive me. We are not supposed to be shooting each other. We are supposed to be loving one another. I leaned down, pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She looked into my eyes and there was something in her expression that I didn't understand. It made me faintly uneasy.

She could see by my expression that I indeed could see her. "Jack, I have removed all your articles from the doll. You must burn it, but first make sure there is nothing of yours left on it. You must be the one to toss it in the flames. Make sure there is nothing of yours on it or you will die when you burn it. I cannot loose the both of you." She closed her eyes and fell limp in my arms.

Will ran into the room, followed by Elizabeth. He stood over me and looked down upon Jem's bloody body. "Jack, you do realize she won't live long if we don't get her proper help? I mean a doctor of medicine not a make shift surgeon that we have on board."

"William, if she dies you might as well send for the meat wagon for I will go with her. I can't believe I shot my Jem. She is so young, so innocent, so beautiful. She just wanted to save me." I turned away from Will and continued to hug Jem pulling her closer to me.

Will tried to take Jem from my arms but I would not let go. I winced as his fingers sank deep into my arms. "Jack, let me help her, let me help you. Please you have to let her go."

I looked up into William's young stern face. "No Will, I asked her a long time ago, never to let go, and I won't either. I need her as much as she needs me. I need her more than I need me ship. Do you understand? I can never let her go." I took a deep breath and turned away from his deep brown eyes. "Can you not see the bleeding is slowing? She will live, I know her. She takes after her father."

"Jack you have been through much. It is time for you to rest." William could tell the bleeding had not slowed down and I was the one going into shock.

"Jack," Will grabbed my hair, pulled my head back and looked straight into my eyes. "For her sake, let me have her. Let her go."

I summoned all the strength I had left in me, and managed to let William take her off my lap and place her on the soiled bed.

"Jack, did you mean what you said about Jem? That she means more to you than the Black Pearl?"

I looked at Will questionably. "Yes, Lad I meant it. Now we have to get that bullet out of her. I cannot have her die because of me."

"Jack," Will placed his arm around me and escorted me toward the door. "Elizabeth and Gibbs will tend to Jem. You must come with me. I have to let you know what Jem and I have done. We have altered our course and we are no longer following Barbossa or The Pearl. I changed our coordinates several days ago and we are heading home. I was going to tell you earlier but the opportune moment never came."

"Home?" I gave him a skeptical look. "William, my home is The Black Pearl."

"No Jack, home is with me, Elizabeth, Kat and Bill. I am taking you to my home. We are going to Santa Maria. Jem asked me to take you there so we could get you help. The people there are our friends. There are retired pirates and many families with young children. You know the island is beautiful and old Justin, your friend, is knowledgeable of medicine and we can trust him. He saved my life and I am sure he can save Jem and the baby."

I smiled at Will and patted him on the back. "You have done well Whelp, I could almost hug you." Will pulled back alarmed. "Then you're not mad that I stopped our pursuit for the Pearl?"

"No William, I'm not mad. If anyone can save Jem and my child it is Justin." I rubbed the back of my neck and then my head, realizing for the first time in a long time my head did not hurt. As I stood there with William I watched the land rise up out of the ocean. We stood in silence as the shoreline drifted closer. I glanced up at the sails and then to the helm. I sauntered to the helm and relived Kat. I then started barking orders. "Lower the sails, prepare to drop the long boats and the anchor. We are home."

As we came around a huge cliff I saw the familiar and beautiful sight of the harbor and the small village. The sunlight danced on the waves and the sand was as white as snow. There were many people on the pier and the island looked like a paradise.

"Will, I will go ashore and get Justin. Please make ready the crew. Tell them they can have a holiday and I will gather them up when I leave to find The Pearl."

As the anchor dropped and the first boat hit the water I climbed down and went for help. William remained behind and made sure the ship was made sound and the crew got off.

**XXXXXXXX**

Justin had placed Jem in a beautiful room and comfortable bed. He set me up in a room next to her. Will had offered for me to stay with him but I declined I wanted to be as close to Jem as possible. I did not sleep well that night. I had nightmares of Jem and the baby dying. After waking up I heard Jem in the other room calling out. She was yelling. I could tell she was in pain. I ran to her room but Justin's wife would not let me enter.

"Jack Sparrow, it is best you go back to your room. My husband knows what he is doing. If there is anyway to save both mother and child he will do it. Her body is frail; she has been though much trauma what with your illness and not taking care of herself. Physically she is in poor condition but mentally she is a fighter."

I heard Jem yell out again and this time she was yelling my name. My mind filled with images. Then I felt grief and loss and fear racked me, I could smell the dusty scent of death, then I heard Justin's voice.

"Call him, call him milady. Seek an anchor to get yourself through the pain."

"Jack! JACK!" I heard her screaming my name.

The way she yelled, it was not with affection, it was filled with anger. A bolt of heat shot through me. I knew she blamed me for all of this and if she lost our child it would be the end of our relationship. I knew she would never want to look at me or lay with me again. I couldn't blame her for that.

I went back to my room and attempted to rest. I drifted to sleep and dreamt Jem had died but the baby survived. I had no idea what to do with the child. I woke up in a cold sweat and was yelling at the top of my lungs, "Why, why did she have to die?"

As I yelled out I heard a knock on the door and before I could answer, Justin entered and handed me a bottle of rum. "Jack, my old friend. Your girl will be fine and so will the baby. Can I assume the child is yours and that pretty young Lass is your wife?"

I grabbed the bottle from Justin and downed it in one swig. "Justin my mate, thank you. Yes, the child is mine but no she isn't me wife yet. How can I ever repay you? Can I go see her? I must, I must go see her." I started for the door when he grabbed my arm.

"No Jack, she does not want to see you."

I turned abruptly and looked at him. I lowered my eyes menacingly. "What do you mean she does not want to see me? Did she tell you this?"

"Yes Jack, she told me. She wishes to rest and to be alone for awhile."

"Hell with that. She is my Jem and she is carrying my baby." I pulled away from Justin and went for the door.

"Jack," Justin yelled out. "Yes she may be your woman and yes it is your child, but she claims you tried to kill yourself and in the process almost killed her and the child. She does not wish to see you right now. You should really give her some time. She will come around."

I dropped my hand from the door knob and turned to face Justin. "Are you sure she and the baby are doing well?"

"Yes Jack they are well." He handed me another bottle of rum. "After some rest she will change her mind. In her delirium she was calling your name. I can tell she loves you and it won't be long before she wants you back at her side. She is a pretty little thing but she is much too thin. I can see her bones and I couldn't get her to eat. She is a troubled young Lass with much on her mind. I will have my young wife tend to her and you will see, your Jem will be calling you.

Justin left the room and I walked over to the window and stared out into the darkness of the night. The heavens seemed to stretch out into infinity and I felt so small and alone. All I wanted was Jem and her forgiveness.

I let several hours pass and then I went to Jem's room. As I entered it was quiet. There were several candles lit and she lay in the bed sleeping soundly. As I approached her she looked like an angel. She had thrown the bed covers off her body and I could see her thin figure but I could also see her small round stomach. I unknotted the strings of her white cotton shift and placed my hand on her abdomen, on our child.

"Jack," Jem whispered my name I immediately removed my hand and jumped back.

"Hush Luv. Yes, it is I Jack. I had to see if indeed you were well." I came back and pressed my hands on her swollen belly. I smiled at her and she smiled back. As I touched her I could fell a slight spasm and I saw a slight grimace of pain on her face. I removed my hands but I could not remove my eyes. She was beautiful.

"Jem, my darling I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. From now on I will protect you. I will be your cloak and I will shield you and our child. I would do anything for you…and yet…there's nothing I can do now. When I think of you with my child I feel as though, I've gone hollow inside. I am a soap bubble, and perhaps I shall burst with joy." I pulled her tight against my chest and hugged her with all my might.

She whimpered slightly and I carefully laid her back down. "I'm sorry Luv, please accept my apology." I started backing away and then stopped.

"Oh Jem, you have no idea what you do to me. You do break my heart, with loving you."

I went back over to the bed and I pulled the covers up over her and smiled at her once again. "I must go now." I laid my hand upon her stomach and then her head. "Be well my Luv. I will see you in the morning."

Weak as she was, she rose up and grasped my arm. "No Jack please stay with me tonight. Please don't let me go."

I lowered myself beside the bed and gazed at her. "Jem, now that I know you are safe, I should go and let you rest. I have caused you enough sleepless nights. I know your pregnancy has not been easy and you should be taking better care of yourself. I promise you, I will be here in the morning. Savvy?"

She stroked my check and smiled. That one simple touch, I could tell the magic had returned. The magic that is my Jem. I knew she had forgiven me.

"No Jack," Jem pleaded. "Stay with me. I need your warmth, your tender touch and your love."

I stood up and then lay beside her. I dragged her against me, staring into her dark eyes and then crushed my mouth with hers. The kiss overwhelmed me with feelings, feelings that I had tired to ignore for so long. The kiss went on and then I tried to heed to common sense and pull away.

Jem pulled me closer to her. I laughed and succumbed to her and we rode the waves together seeing ourselves in each other's eyes. "Jem darling, you say I am incorrigible."

She laid her head on my chest. "Aye that you are Captain Sparrow, and I love you for that and for many other things, for which I don't think I have to mention. She gently ran her hand down my side. "I know for sure I will see you in the morning for I will never let you go. She wrapped her arm around my waist and gave out a long sigh. She soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

I wasn't about to move. I was exactly where I wanted to be, in the arms of my beautiful Jem. _Eat your heart out Barbossa,_ I laughed to myself. I knew in the back of my mind I would be seeing The Black Pearl and Captain Barbossa soon. Barbossa would be coming after me and his daughter; I had no doubt about that. I closed my eyes and I too, fell into a heavenly sleep. This time I dreamt of Jem, myself and our baby. In my dream the baby was a beautiful little girl. Almost as perfect as her mother and we named her Angelic.

**A/N** Now, loyal readers, you really didn't think I would have Jem loose the baby, did you? That would have been too predictable. Of course now that Jack is not following Barbossa, thanks to Will and Jem, one will have to wonder what Barbossa will do next? Barbossa knows Jack wants his ship back? Do you think Barbossa will come after them? He does want his daughter and the treasure map. Remember, Barbossa does not know his wife is dead and that Jack is no longer under the Voodoo curse. Maybe Jack will have to go for The Pearl or perhaps he will just stay on the island with Will and his family. Yea, right. Do you think Jack will let William stay on the island with his family? I doubt it. Time will tell mates.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

**Katrina:** Your reviews are always very interesting. I love reading them I can see you put a lot of thought into what you write. As you can see you were right, Will did not shoot Jack but he did shoot a rat. Do you really think I should rip Jack's tongue out and pull his nose off? Maybe I should be fair and let William have that pleasure.

**Black Jack 22:** So you think the baby should be female. You are one of two people who think this way. This is surprising. So glad you like my story and I enjoy hearing from you.

**Seabiscuit:** So you think my Hawaiian trip affected my head. Well, maybe a little, but just a little. Yes, Sadie was a whale and nasty. Now as far as Norrington having it bad for Jem, your right…hmm… It is always a pleasure hearing from you.

**Princess Morning:** As you can see there was only one voodoo doll. Yes, the rest of the crew fell ill due to Sadie but she did not make a doll of all of them. Lucky for them. Glad your feeling better and don't break anymore bones. Savvy?

**Queen Of The Pirates:** I am so glad you like my writing. I have to say I am enjoying it. So you don't trust Norrington and you think the child should be a boy. OK, we shall see.

**Fantasy Dreamer:** As you can see it does not pay to take a break. So glad you like the humor and the drama.

**Kitty:** Thanks so much for the nice review. As you can see Jack was saved, but it was close. Enjoy hearing from you.

**Depprules:** Yes, Jack's luck was pretty slim but it appears to be changing. As Gibbs would say, "There appears to be a change in the weather." Thanks so much for your kind words.

**Rum Runner:** Yes, I'll drink to that. Will better watch out. He did kill Barbossa's ugly wife and he is the one who turned the ship around. So you vote girl. You and BJ22. Cheers and hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Pirate Luv:** Glad you like the story. Sorry for the long delay. I know I can do better.

**William:** Welcome! Glad you love my story and you loved "Aye Show Me The Horizon." It is always nice to hear from new readers. Of course I love my regulars too.

**Mary Read:** So glad you like my humor. Yes, Jem and Elizabeth get along well as long as it does not involve Amber or Bill. Gee, I wonder what kind of a mother Jem will be. As you can see Will did not kill Jack. Your right, Will and Jack do have a nice relationship and they do have deep feelings for one another. Not that they would ever admit it. Savvy?

It is hard to believe summer is over and school is starting again. I really hate to see summer end, but I guess now I will have more time to update. So glad you enjoy my story. The sooner I hear from you the faster I will write.

**_TA FOR NOW_**

**_LOVE RAVEN SPARROW_**


	17. Bloody Wrong

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer:** Pirates are a dime a dozen and the Caribbean is beautiful, hence we have POTC thanks to Disney. What a wonderful ride. Jack and Will they are a rare breed and certainly not dimes. They are also beautiful, OK handsome. You got to love them. Wish they were mine but alas they are not.

**Bloody Wrong**

Morning came and I watched the sun creep across the floor as it shone into the window of Jem's room. Downstairs I could hear the first stirrings of Justin and his wife as they set about opening windows and preparing breakfast.

As I lay listening, the bed shook slightly and Jem rolled over against me. She lifted her head from the pillow and sniffed appreciatively at the sent of frying ham that filtered through the drafty floorboards.

I turned and looked at her. I smoothed her tumbled hair back and caressed her cheeks and ears. The upper curve of her ears glowed with a faint, translucent pick, and I ran my thumb along the edge of the curve.

"Did you know your ears are slightly pointed Luv," I said. "Just a bit, like a faun's, like a small deer." I then ran my hands softly down the slope of her back, being careful not to press to hard. She closed her eyes and then I saw her brow furrow slightly. She took a deep breath and she appeared to be in pain.

I pulled back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Jack I am fine. Please don't be so concerned. I won't break." Jem was now smiling at me.

"You're sure?" I asked. "I mean…I keep thinking …"

"Jack really, I am alright. You should stop thinking." She pulled on my beaded beard and sat up. "Aside from a very dry mouth and a slight soreness in my abdominal muscles, I feel quite my normal self." She threw back the covers and stood up, to demonstrate. "See? I'll be fine."

I looked at her as she climbed out of the bed. I smiled at her bare figure and I wanted to pull her back under the covers with me. Lucky for me I did not have too for she climbed back into the bed. Lifting the quilt, she rolled next to me and I turned into her arms, clasping the solid curves of her back, letting my hands cup her bottom. Her bare flesh was chilled by the morning air but her goose bumps soon smoothed away under my warm touch.

She started to nibble my neck and the edges of my ears. Her hair was loose, not yet tied back for the day, and the soft brown locks tickled me.

"Jack Sparrow, before we face this day I would like you to make love to me." Jem whispered seductively in my ear.

I hesitated. "You want me too what?" The strength of my desire was obvious but I did not want to hurt her.

"You want to don't you?" She said, sliding her chilly hand down my bare stomach. I groaned faintly as I took her hand in mine. "Don't do that Jem." I hugged her close to me then I flipped the quilt up and tucked it around her, sealing her in a pocket of warmth.

Jem gave me a dubious look as I rose and went to retrieve my clothes from the chair near the window. The morning air was cool and I myself shivered not being accustomed to the soft breeze. I paused in my dressing and went back to the bed. I gave Jem a hug and poured her a glass of water. Justin had been kind enough to leave a glass and a pitcher of water on the side table.

"Here Luv, take a drink and then go back to sleep, I'll send Justin's wife in and perhaps she can run you a warm bath and give you a bite to eat later. I should go see William and check on Kat. I am sure they want to know how you are."

"I don't think so Jack." She cast her eyes on me as she took the glass and drank. "I think you should stay here with me and Justin can send word to William. I do not want Justin's wife to take care of me. I want you to." She gave me an evil yet playful grin as she handed me the empty glass.

"Luv, I'm sorry I cannot. I do not wish to hurt you in your delicate condition. If I were to hurt you or the child I could not forgive myself. Savvy?"

She laughed. "Well you didn't feel that way last night, you didn't hurt me then and you won't hurt me now. You won't hurt the baby either for it's no bigger than the tip of my finger." She held up a finger in illustration, and then used it to trace the curve of my upper lip. I seized her hand and bent to kiss her, trying to erase the tickle of her touch on my lip.

"Jack, please come back to bed."

I pulled away and continued dressing. "Oh I know what it is," Jem protested. "I'm too fat for you?" Jem looked at the small bulge in her stomach. "Or is it…"

"No," I said smiling. "Luv, if anything you are thinner than usual and I know that is because of me. I don't want to hurt you or the child. I think you should lay back and rest and stop talking. You talk too much."

"I talk too much!" Jem looked at me in disbelief. "You darling have the gift of gab."

I poured her another glass of water and handed it to her. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her, getting us both good and wet. I could not believe her playfulness but without admitting it, I did enjoy it. She was after all younger then I and she was indeed a child herself.

"Jem, no!" I protested faintly. She started unbuckling my belt and I threw the glass.

"Why ever not? I assure you it will be fine," Jem laughed.

"Well… if you're sure of it."

Then there was a soft knock on the door. "Captain Sparrow?" I recognized Justin's voice.

I gave a wide golden grin to Jem as I pushed myself off the bed and walked over and opened the door. Justin smiled at me and then looked toward the bed. "I can see your stubbornness has no limits Jack Sparrow. Can I assume you won the battle and you and Miss Barbossa are once again together?"

Nodding at Justin, a smile formed on my lips. "Aye Justin, Miss Barbossa and I are doing well."

One of his eyebrows rose skeptically. "Would the both of you like breakfast? It should be ready within the hour."

"Aye mate, we would appreciate that, we will be down shortly." Justin left and I turned to grab my hat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jem asked.

I glanced over at her, and I gave her a reluctant smile. "Oh. Well…you're sure you're up to it, Jem?"

"I am if you are, Captain." She said unable to resist. I eyed her austerely.

"Just for that I should go, but I have heard that one ought to humor expectant mothers." I undressed and the bed creaked beneath my weight.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Jack," Jem asked as we dressed ourselves to go downstairs for food. "Are you happy about it? About the baby?"

"Luv, we have no home, I have no ship, no money so to speak of. I am a wanted man by The Royal Navy and the East India Trading Company and your father would love to see me with old Hobbs. Aye, Jem," my hand strayed downward, gently rubbing her stomach. "I'm happy and as proud as a stallion, but I am concerned. I am worried about you."

"Jack don't be," Jem plopped my hat on me head and started for the door. "My father is no where near us and he has no idea where we are. We are days away from The Royal Navy and I am sure William can find you work. When I am able, we will head back out to sea and plunder our weasly black guts out. We will even go get The Black Pearl. After all, we know where she is."

I looked at her apprehensively. "Luv, I know I can get money without doing an honest days work." I smiled at her. "I will not belittle myself to work for William Turner; after all I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Shoeing horses and hammering iron over a hot fire for a living is not in my future. Savvy?" I chucked her under the chin. "It is your health that concerns me. Many mothers' die in childbirth. Giving birth and its complications are the leading cause of death for women. I know this is not your first child but I am still afraid. I cannot lose you. I won't. You need to know, that if the choice arises between you or the child, I will choose you and I will not put up with your lip. Do you understand woman?"

She slipped her arm into mine. "I understand Captain. Now please stop your fretting and let us go get breakfast. I'm starving."

We went downstairs to find Justin and his wife accompanied by William and Elizabeth sitting at a long dining table. Elizabeth stared at us in surprise when she saw us standing in the doorway. She immediately rose to her feet and ran to Jem before Jem could reach the table.

"Oh Jem, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked as she embraced her. "William insisted that Justin was all the help you needed and he would not allow me or Kat to come see you. I am so glad you are alive and how is the…the…"

"The baby," I interjected and found it hard not to laugh at Elizabeth's reaction to Jem's entrance to the room. "The baby is doing fine Elizabeth. Justin has informed me that both mother and child will indeed survive."

Elizabeth released her death grip on Jem. "I was so worried about you. I thought you were a goner when Jack shot you… I mean…I couldn't believe it." She gave Jem another giant hug.

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't have shot anyone if William had been true to his word, or if you had just given me the bloody gun when I asked for it."

Will laughed. "Jack there are some things that take time and killing Captain Sparrow is one of them." He smiled at me and then he gave Jem a very passionate kiss. "Good to see you Captain Barbossa. I told you Jack wouldn't be mad if we changed coordinates. You're lucky you're so pretty. It's easier to follow your command and deal with Jack's wrath."

We all sat down at the table and had a fine meal of hot biscuits, right out of the oven, eggs, ham and coffee.

**XXXXXXXX**

Days past and they turned into weeks. The weather was hot and I found being tied to the land monotonous. I was hot and restless and dare I say, bored. I tried to find comfort from the constant warm trade winds but it was not easy. The nights, however, were pleasantly cool, making the island a paradise in which some could live, but not me. I was happy with the way things were going for my friends, and I knew deep in my heart I owed them some peaceful times. I enjoyed Jem's company but I needed more. I needed to head for the high seas and plunder and pillage for treasure. I knew I needed more, I needed my ship, but I could not pursuer her, yet.

James Norrington had mysteriously disappeared. I did promise him his freedom, so I could only assume when he hit land he found himself passage to Port Royal, or what ever destination he wanted. It did not worry me but Elizabeth and Will were somewhat concerned. Will was convinced James would not be true to his word; he would come after me and him and make sure we had a short drop and a sudden stop. Will figured James would kill the both of us and then take Elizabeth or Jem to be his wife. Norrington seemed to always be attracted to women he couldn't have. I told Will that would be a cold day in hell. There would be no way on God's green earth, Jem or Elizabeth would marry the man, especially if he was responsible for our death.

Jem was growing stronger, even though she remained extremely thin. She estimated she was three months pregnant and she continued to have her battles with morning sickness. Jem enjoyed walking around the island and conversing with the other pirates and other women. I would often see her watching the young wives playing with their children. I knew if we stayed any longer on this delightful island she would start getting ideas and I would either have to give into her and live on the land or, break her heart and head out to sea without her and our child. I couldn't do either. This time she would have to do as I say. She would have to leave the island and raise our child on The Black Pearl. Aye the Pearl, first I'd have to get her back.

Samantha found work in a tavern and all the young men were smitten with her. This did cause a rift between her and Charlie but she claimed she was young and had every right to play the field. Kat felt Samantha was being foolish and tried to comfort Charlie, but she had a rude awakening. He informed her he was not interested in her and told her she was too young, she was just a child. This hurt Kat and she became depressed. She even accused me of frightening Charlie away. The only reason he would not spend time with her was because she was the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, it had nothing to do with her age. I knew she was wrong but if it were true, it would not have upset me in the least. Charlie was a fine lad and I knew his heart ached for the fine Samantha.

Kat eventually got over Charlie, with the help of Will and Elizabeth. She bounced back and was better for it. She was learning how to play the harpsichord from Elizabeth and learning how to ride her horse, Jack. It was hard to keep the child away from her beloved horse and from William Turner. Will was an excellent teacher and he himself loves horses. He is very good with equines and with my daughter. He has a wonderful personality, a good sense of humor and I can only assume from a female's perspective, he is easy on the eyes. It is a good thing I think the world of William Turner, because Kat was beginning to sound like a broken instrument. Every sentence that came out of Kat's mouth either started with, or ended with, Will's name.

Kat was even learning the trade of a blacksmith. Elizabeth was not happy about this. Elizabeth's dream is to have Kat become a fine upstanding lady and marry a rich gentleman. Good luck, Jack Sparrow is her father, Will would tell her. I myself, was also not impressed with Kat's adventures with Will. My goals for Kat are simple. I want Kat to be just like me, a scallywag and a scourge of the Spanish Main and eventually, the captain of The Black Pearl. I even took the liberty to braid her unruly hair and watch them turn into dreadlocks as the days past. I decorated her braids with various beads and coins and I gave her a bone to wear in her hair. In my opinion, she looked breath taking. I wasn't sure if she appreciated my efforts but at the time she did not complain. I'm sure Elizabeth had a lot to say, but she always does. It seems everything she does for Kat is perfect but I am a bad influence. Pirate.

Will and Elizabeth were indeed, spoiling Kat. They were giving her anything she wanted. Will lived in a modest house. It was gracefully built and had large trees standing near it to give it plenty of shade. There was also a very nice stable to one side. It housed eight horses and his shop. Inside the house there were seven rooms on the bottom floor. Elizabeth had to have a formal dinning room and a music room. The kitchen was large, sunny and immaculate. There was a parlor for accepting guests which was elegantly decorated. Will had a library full of nautical books and horse books. I was surprised at how many books the lad had acquired. Last but not least there was one large lounge where the family spent most of their time. It was the most comfortable room with a large couch and many over stuffed chairs. Every room had large windows with wooden plantation blinds. The blinds helped the breeze to enter and kept the hot sun out. In the front of the house was the foyer, in which there was a wide, winding stairway leading up to a great hallway and many rooms. Kat's was the first room on the left. It was large and quite beautiful. Elizabeth had decorated it with yellow walls, a blue bed with blue bed-hangings, and much blue and white porcelain about.

There was a large closet and chests full of clothes. Like I said, what ever she wanted she got. Jem and I were invited to move into the house with them, but I declined. I figured Jem would not want to live under the same roof with little Bill since he tortured her dog so. Jem, I am sure would have loved to have these nice things about her but I wanted to be the one to give them to her. Also, I could not see myself settling down on land, I was, indeed growing moody. The sea was calling to me. I do not belong on land and neither does Jem. I want her to have the proper attention while she is pregnant but I am just not a patient man. As the weeks past, I came to the conclusion I had to get away. I was going to go nuts and this would be the longest six months until my child arrived.

Late one evening I was sitting in the almost empty, Boar's Head Tavern. Jem had been out all day with Elizabeth at Elizabeth's private swimming hole, that's a different story. Men are not aloud. I would have to check into that. Anyway, Jem was tiered; I could not sleep, so I took comfort with a bottle. In fact five bottles, but who's counting? I was on my sixth one when Will joined me.

"Jack I am sorry to be so late. Elizabeth was putting Bill to bed and needed my help. Kat was also having difficulties. She is growing so fast and she is so intelligent but Jack, the child is insecure. She feels she is ugly and her hair is unruly. I wish she would stop comparing herself to Jem. You should talk to her. We all know she is a beautiful young lady and Lord knows she has your eyes."

Will waved to Samantha to bring him a tankard of rum. "I guess I should tell you before you or Jem see her; she cut off her raven locks. She claimed they were unruly and fuzzy. She truly hated the dreadlocks." Will glanced at me as he took his drink from Samantha. "If her hair can't be as silky as Jem's, she doesn't want it. I have to admit her hair does look better short, of course Elizabeth does not agree with me. Elizabeth is furious. Kat was so upset; I hope you don't mind I gave her a small gift. I gave her a puppy."

I looked at him with astonishment and shook my head. "William how in the world do you think a puppy is going to help Kat? It will not bring her beautiful hair back. You must stop spoiling **MY** child. What blasted name did she give the pup? Did she name him Captain, or did she name him Jack, after me and her adorable horse." I narrowed my eyes and raised my long finger towards Will. "No better yet, it's a cute puppy, right? I'd say she named it William and it will keep her warm at night. Aye yes, and the first words that will pass her lips in the morning and the last ones at night will be, William, or Will. Will, Will, Will," I said sarcastically, as I waved my hands through the air."

Will picked up a mug and looked at me. "Jack, your in a foul mood aren't you? I don't know why you would think she would name a puppy Will. She named it Tiger."

"Tiger? That is a cat's name. Tigers are cats," I said scornfully.

"It is not! Tiger can be a dog's name, also. I had a dog named Tiger and my mother said it was a fine name and my mother knew. Anyway," he added, "Tiger does not know it is a cat's name. Yes, he is cute and he will be very big and if you have to know, yes the dog is sleeping in her room. You are grumpy tonight. Did you get in a fight with Jem?"

I tossed my head back and rolled my eyes. "No William, Jem, and I are doing fine. We are better than fine. Can you not see there is a change in the weather? I don't belong here. I belong at sea, I belong on The Pearl. I want my child to be born on The Pearl and I want to marry Jem on me ship, preferably before the baby is born. Neither one will occur if I don't have me ship. Savvy?"

I looked over at Will and could tell he was paying no attention to me. The tavern was small and there were many tables crowded closely together about the room but most of them were empty. It appeared it was just the two of us and four other men in a far corner. Will sat at the table holding his tankard of rum and wore an amused expression on my face.

"You know Jack, it always amazes me. The best food in this town can be had here, but the brothel upstairs receives more clientele. Look at those poor sailors." Will nodded his head toward the back stairs. "I have been watching sailors climbing up and down those stairs for the past ten minutes."

"William," I nudged his rum with mine in order to get his attention. "Will, it is madness to linger here," I said, casting furtive glances about the room. "I'm beginning to think I've lost my mind. I have to go get me ship and I have to know what Barbossa is up too. I will not be able to rest knowing he is after Jem and my child. William, come with me and let us go get The Pearl. We will leave the women here. Kat will not miss us for she has her beloved horse and now her Tiger, I mean her dog, puppy. Let us go tonight."

Will now looked at me. "Relax Jack; Barbossa is not lurking around dark corners for you or Jem. If he were coming after you, you would know it. No one knows we are here." Will leaned back in his chair and almost fell backwards.

I grabbed Will's leg and pulled him forward before he fell all the way. I could not help but laugh. "Will, it was not my idea to come to Santa Maria. Don't get me wrong, I am glad you and Jem changed our coordinates but I am a man of the sea and I must head back out. I can not stay on land too long, it is bad for me health. Too much alcohol and too many women." I hoisted the bottle to my mouth as I also gazed at the narrow staircase.

"Jem is doing well and I will leave her here in the care of Justin and his pregnant wife along with Elizabeth and Kat. Did you know Justin's child is due any day?"

Will looked at me with disbelief. "You will leave Jem here with Elizabeth? You are assuming I am leaving Elizabeth." Will took a long drink and smiled and then gestured to Samantha to bring two more drinks. "Jack I will go with you, but you must first marry Jem. You should do the honorable thing. Father Casey would be glad to give you his blessing. I have to tell you, I am thankful every day for you bringing a priest to Elizabeth and me. We're together forever and we are very happy."

I pushed my chair back and narrowed my eyes on Will. "I have all intentions on marrying Jem, but I cannot do it until I have me ship."

"Why are you so obsessed with getting married on your ship?" Will asked in exasperation and almost knocked Samantha down when she delivered the rum.

"William, I have taken care of Jem and seen to all her needs, as she has mine. We are both content with the way things are. When I asked her to marry me it was done as a bet and I won. Of course the stipulation was we had to get married on The Black Pearl. Jem and I have both agreed on this and she is willing to wait."

Samantha snickered at me as she turned to leave. "Jack Sparrow, are you getting cold feet, or is Jem? Jem has probably seen all your bad points and she is getting smart."

I sneered at Samantha's back. "I have good points too Lass, don't forget that. I know for a fact, you have seen them."

Will laughed. "Jack, you yourself said you wish to be married before the child arrives. Answer me this Jack, if Kat were with child would you want her lover to wait and marry her? Would you let some young scoundrel make her his whore while he was off searching for his, SHIP?"

"Jem is not a whore!" I exploded at Will's words as I slammed my drink down on the table. The four men at the other table now looked over at us.

"Nor is she married." Will stormed back.

"Married!" I flashed my kohl rimmed eyes on him. "Does marriage guarantee that a man and woman will remain faithful to each other? No! Is it a testimony of undying love?" I looked at the back staircase. "Not in most cases. I guess it does keep a child from being labeled a bastard, but there are too many bastards in this world for that to matter."

Will stood up and looked down at me. "Well, I for one Jack Sparrow am not a bastard. I do not know your birth details and I don't care to find out. Sadly I do know Kat's, and lucky for her she has me, even though she takes your name. My parents, loved one another and they married before I was even conceived. Like wise, my son Bill. It is easy for you to scoff at marriage, for it is only the woman who is condemned for living unlawfully with a man."

"Will who is condemning Jem? I told you, she and I agreed." I pushed my hat back and looked Will straight in the eye. "I can't believe I have fallen so hard for this woman. The one and only thing that use to be in my heart was The Black Pearl."

Will once again sat down and propped his feet on the table. "So Jack, you are head over heals in love with her and you are convinced that you both will remain faithful to each other **IF**, you are married on The Black Pearl?"

"Enough William," I moaned in my rum. "I love Jem and she loves me, what else do I need? I want her more then anything but yes marriage scares me to death! I have lived my life independently, with no responsibilities-needing no one."

"Jack, you do not have to explain yourself to me. You just have to understand yourself. You have responsibilities weather you like it or not. You are Captain Jack Sparrow. Note, Captain! Kat is your daughter and Jem is pregnant with your child. If you go off after The Pearl and Barbossa kills you, your child will be as you so kindly put it, a bastard."

"Blasted Will, I told you. Jem and I will get married on The Black Pearl!"

As Will and I argued a very old man with white hair shot us a quick look. He had dark brown eyes. He looked familiar but I could not place him. The men sitting next to him appeared to be locals sharing his table and drinking to each others health. The old man stood up and approached our table. He was slim and handsome, he had white hair, lean features and his skin was very pale. He looked as if he might have been carved from marble, he was so white and his face was so expressionless save for the eyes. The eyes were very large and dark.

"Well, well, look what the tide washed ashore. What brings you gentlemen to this part of the world? Did you not get the proper coordinates, Sparrow? What's wrong with you, don't ya want ya ship back? Are you going to stay here till ya bones dry out and the ship rots?"

I looked at him. "It's Captain, Captain Sparrow, if you please and as far as the tide, perhaps it can wash us out." I gave the stranger a golden grin. "It appears you have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am but I do not know you."

"That is not important Captain Sparrow. I could not but help to hear your discussion and I may just have some information for you. Are you interested?"

Will rolled his eyes and finished his drink. "Captain Sparrow is not one for talking quietly, unless it has to deal with buried treasure. If this information will not profit him or me, we are not interested. I am sure the only thing you want from us is gold and as of now we have none. Now be gone with you."

The man looked at Will and shook his head. "Lad, I was not speaking to you. I should say he probably hates you. I'd say you are good with the sword and you are better than him. Obviously you are a ladies man. You speak highly of marriage and of children. Do you have a wife in ever port? Are you the father of many?" The pale man gave Will an eerie smile. "I am surprised Captain Sparrow has a friend like you, or should I say, you have a friend like him."

"Sir, you do not know me. Jack asked who you are and you did not answer. Who are you and why do you care about our conversation?"

"I am nobody, I am just passing, and I should go."

"Wait," Will's voice was not loud but there was command in his tone. "Who is it that would hate me so and that I am better than? Do you speak of Hector Barbossa? Are you one of his lackeys? Well, you can tell him we will speak to him and not his second hand man. Now, Captain Sparrow and I would appreciate it if you would just walk away."

The old man looked at me a placed his stone white hand on my shoulder. "I shall speak to you later." He then placed on the table a gold piece. He looked at Will tauntingly. "I am not riffraff or a vagabond. I am a swordsman and better then most around. Hope Lad, you and I will never cross blades." Turning swiftly, he walked out of the Boar's Head leaving William and I.

Will frowned at the coin on the table and then looked at me. "Do you know him then?"

I looked at the door and then at Will. "I do not. I think I know who he might have been, but why he is here, how he is here, in this place, I do not know."

"Well Captain, shall we have a double round of drinks before we go back to our perspective Lass's? Since Jem and the child are doing well." Will waved to Samantha once more and she immediately brought over two more full tankards of rum. He picked his up and hit it against mine. "You really should make Jem an honest woman before she has your second child. You must realize if you do not marry her she will leave you someday. You may be cute but she isn't stupid. You certainly would not want her to sail out of your life would you?"

"William the subject is closed. Until I have the Pearl, Jem will remain a Barbossa. Savvy?" I picked up my mug and stared at the door and then at the narrow staircase in which men were still going up but none were coming down. The stranger's dark eyes haunted me. That was Bootstraps, that was Bootstraps Bill. But how could it be? What a silly question. How could Barbossa still be alive? How could I fall in love with Barbossa's only daughter? Yes, it is a pirate's life and it is interesting, very interesting. Bootstraps alive and he has information for me. I drained my first drink and went for the next. I said nothing to William. Bootstraps did not introduce himself to his son and I could only assume he was waiting for the most opportune moment.

**XXXXXXXX**

I woke with a start, calling Jem's name. I looked at the empty place in the bed beside me; the nightmare that had awakened me was still lingering vividly in my mind. I had dreamed that after all this time of devoting myself to Jem, giving her all of myself; she had suddenly cast me aside without a second thought because another man had caught her eye. I kept hearing what Will said to me the night before. _"You must remember that you are not married and it could end someday."_

I looked about the room and suddenly felt depressed. The door opened and Jem entered. She smiled at me and came over to the bed. "Well sleepy head, it's nice to see your beautiful eyes open. By the state you were in last night I would say your head must be pounding. You were mighty drunk when you finally came to bed. If William was in the same condition I am sure you will get the wrath of Elizabeth today." She pushed my hair back and then went and threw open the blinds. I covered my eyes, for the light was blinding and my head was pounding slightly.

"Jack," Jem tossed herself on the bed beside me. "Please don't feel we have to be married before the child is born. Maybe he or she will be a monster and you will want to disown us both." She laughed and gave me a fiery kiss. "I would never hold you to our bet Luv, especially since I was the one who lost. I know you love me and I feel the same for you. If your wish is to get married on The Black Pearl, then that is what we will do. If we never find The Pearl, we just won't get married."

I shot up straight in the bed and looked at her to see if she was joking. I could tell she wasn't. "What do you mean, if we NEVER find The Pearl? Are you turning yellow Jem? Have I done something to offend you?"

Jem rolled off the bed and tossed me my clothes. "No silly, I will love you until the day you die. I just want you to know, I do not need to marry you to love you, and to have your child. We were not married when we had Pearl and we don't have to be now."

She walked across the room and started to brush her hair. "As far as talking to ghosts, if you were sober last night I might have taken you seriously. If you truly believe you saw Bootstraps, perhaps you should tell William. What can it hurt? I guess when you think about it, why not? Why can't Bootstraps still be alive? Stranger things have happened. Now get yourself up and dressed. We are all going on a picnic and taking a swim at Elizabeth's private pool." She walked over to the door and opened it. Before she left she turned towards me. "I love you Jack Sparrow and I won't leave you, don't ever doubt that. Now hurry up."

I joined Jem downstairs and she was already with Elizabeth, Samantha and Kat. I glanced at Kat and gave her a slight smirk. "Nice hair child. I take it you like the new look?" Then I noticed she had a heavy line of kohl makeup around her eyes. I decided not to say anything about that. In away, I felt honored.

Jem smiled at me and ran her fingers through Kat's sheared off locks. "Jack you wear your hair the way you want too and she will wear hers the way she wants too."

Jem wrapped her arm around Kat. "I think it is very attractive Luv and don't let your father ever give you dreadlocks again."

Elizabeth waltzed over to me. "If it makes you feel any better Jack, I don't like it either but it will grow back. I know from experience. Now I will have to teach her how to put on eyeliner." She grasped my chin in her hand and looked into my kohl rimmed eyes. "Of course I know that will all come off after our swim." She released my chin and turned to face the women, "speaking of swimming, it is a beautiful day and I have prepared an excellent meal of fresh fruit, baked chicken, rolls, corn on the cob and chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake is Will's favorite," Kat interrupted. "Of course Will loves chicken too. Will…"

I walked over to Kat and placed my hand over her mouth. I couldn't take it any more. As she struggled to get away I looked at Elizabeth.

"Where prey tell, is William?"

"Will had to finish up a job this morning so you Jack, are invited to come with us or wait for him."

By this time Kat had licked my hand and made it so wet she squirmed away and hid behind Jem. I looked over at Jem. I was going to ask her what she preferred but she and Kat were in a private conversation, seeming to be enjoying themselves. I was glad Jem was getting along with the other women. It would make my departure a whole lot easier and then my return would also be appreciated. Jem was enjoying her time with Kat, Samantha and Elizabeth. I knew Elizabeth liked Jem and she felt safe around her. Who wouldn't, Jem is an excellent shot and a wonderful swordsmen. I was glad Elizabeth had showed Jem her secret place and was willing to share it with Will and me.

When I could not get Jem's attention I realized there was no way I was going to a swimming hole with all those females. I may be a man who can handle women but I knew right then and there I was looking at trouble. I gave Elizabeth a wide grin as I wiped my wet hand on my breeches. "Elizabeth Luv, I think I will wait for William and we will join you later."

The women left and a good two hours later William walked into the parlor. He looked hot and sweaty and very annoyed. He poured himself a glass of cold water from a nearby pitcher and he was grumbling to himself. I had the distinct feeling he thought he was alone, as he spoke to himself. _"Really Mister Turner, you call that shoeing a horse? You think I should pay you for this? The shoes are uneven and my horse will go lame. I can't pay you for that. You want how much?"_

Will tossed his glass across the room and was now yelling at no one. "Bloody pirates, what do they expect? Everyone around here wants something for nothing." He sat down in a large chair and bowed his head as he ran his fingers through his unruly curls. "I want more for you Elizabeth, I want more for us and for our kids. It is time I did something meaningful with my life." He stood up and threw his sword at the wall clock. The weapon hit the middle of the clock and then the sword and clock fell to the floor.

"Whoa mate, that's a fine trick if you are trying to stop time." I pulled myself up from my prone position on the couch and sat staring at Will; of course by this time I was quite drunk. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your private moment Whelp, but I opted to wait for you and I made myself at home." I held up a bottle and took a swig. "Savvy?"

William looked at me with alarm. He walked over and picked up his sword. "I'm glad you are comfortable Jack; please don't tell Elizabeth I ruined her clock." Will walked over to me and pulled the bottle of rum from my hand and took a drink.

"Really Jack, did you not have enough of this last night? I have to say, Elizabeth was not all that thrilled with my condition but," he gave me a wicked grin. "She forgave me before the sun rose. I do have to admit though, my head is aching my stomach is queasy and I have no desire to go swimming."

I stood up and patted him on the back. "Lad, you best be doing what your woman wants. I've been waiting for you and I know she has prepared a fine meal for us. So you best be showing me the way." I took the bottle from Will and swaggered my way over to the door. I turned to face him. Will shook his head and tossed my hat at me. "Lad, don't worry about the clock, I'll take the blame for that and as far as your life and family, I'll take care of that too." I tossed the empty bottle at Will and walked out into the hot afternoon sun.

Will threw the bottle on the sofa and quietly followed me. He surprised me when he took hold of my arm and turned me around to look me straight in the eye. "You know Jack, I'd have to say you're my best friend but I'm not sure if I can follow you. I mean what kind of life can you offer me and my family? You're a bloody pirate."

"William, William, you forgot one very important thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Now, let us enjoy this summer day and then I will fix yours, I mean, our lives. I have a surprise for you that you will always remember." I was now thinking about Bootstraps and whether I should tell Will his father was alive. I gave him a crooked smile and decided against it. "By the way Whelp, last I checked you were a bloody pirate too."

Summer had come to the island and it was hot, bringing with it a glorious burst of tropical color. As we walked along a narrow path Will started to talk nonstop. "Elizabeth found this pond by accident one day as she walked the island. She had gone exploring by herself while I was working and Bill was taking a nap. It is hidden in the forest quite a good distance from the town. Some of the pirates do make her uncomfortable. She is happy to have Jem, Kat and Samantha around." Will looked up into the clear sky and the sun was beating down on us. "By the time we reach the swimming hole I most likely will be hungry and ready to take a swim."

As we walked along the path the trees were sparse and there was no way we could hide from the blazing sun. "Jack, I think I know where this place is, but don't blow up if we don't find it. I was told to head towards the towering mountain in front of us."

I glanced at Will as I wiped the sweat from my brow. The mountain that was in front of us seemed to stand alone and it looked very far away. It was usually engulfed with a swirling mist of clouds but today the clouds did not cling to it. We continued toward the mountain and the center of the island. It was getting hotter and hotter.

Will and I were both sweating like over worked horses and we both had discarded our jackets and shirts and left them on the trail. "Will why in blazes you would let Elizabeth walk out here by herself is beyond me, especially if she does not trust the island folk."

Will frowned at me as he wiped the sweat from his eyes. "She insisted on going. I know she can take care of herself and she, like me, cherishes her privacy. In Port Royal she always took long walks."

"This is not Port Royal! There are wild pigs living at the foot of the mountain. If the girls walk too far, they could be attacked and killed! But no worries, I'm sure Jem will shoot any dangerous animals before it is too late."

"Killed?" Will turned a little pale. "Elizabeth has never been gone long enough to reach the mountain. The mountain had been her destination the day she had first decided to explore, but to my knowledge she never made it. She had planned to climb the foothills until she could stand in the midst of the swirling gray clouds. She told me she wanted to lose herself in that primitive splendor, wanting a single sunray to break through the clouds and touch her. She never fulfilled that desire, for she found another island wonder that day. She found her private pond."

I scowled at Will. "How long is she usually gone?"

"Only an hour," Will replied.

"Will, we are going the wrong way. I'd be willing to wager she has found the same pool that I used to go to. If it is, I can understand her wish for privacy, it is a lovely place. Follow me." I turned around and headed down the path. I left the path and followed a trail of trampled grass that did indeed lead toward the mountain. The grassy trail led to a stream. We could hear the trickling of running water. It was a stream running down from the mountain. A few steps more and we both saw Elizabeth's little paradise, her hidden pool formed by the stream.

I slowed our pace not wanting to make a lot of noise and thinking we could sneak up on the women. When I came to the trees bordering the stream, I was the one who was taken by surprise. Elizabeth was lying on the soft grass beside the pool, completely at ease, and completely naked. Lying beside her was Jem in the same state. Jem's whole body was a golden tan. She lay on her back with the sun caressing her, one leg raised, her hands clasped behind her head, and her damp hair spread on the grass above her. Will came up behind me and bumped into me hard.

"Jack, why did you…stop?" Will also stared for a long moment at then tried to pull me back.

I pulled away from him and gave him an immoral look. "Well, evidently the girls were not expecting us. I'm beginning to think your wife deliberately gave you the wrong directions."

Jem stirred and looked over at the both of us. "Jack!" Jem sat up and looked directly at us. I placed my finger to my lips and instructed her to keep quiet. She gave me a wide smile, grabbed a towel that was lying next to her and wrapped it around her body. She stood up and walked through the dappling sunlight that covered the grassy left bank of the stream. She then dropped the towel, motioned for me to come forward as she entered the pool. Jem was standing near a miniature waterfall which fell down into the pool and the water was crystal-clear. The pool was surrounded by tall tress, thick ferns and flowers. There were heavy branches that fell over the stream on both ends, nearly touching the water. While I watched Jem, I could see that she was talking with Samantha and Kat who were well hidden behind the branches.

As Jem was swimming with the girls I sauntered over to the still sleeping Elizabeth. Will attempted to stop me but I was too quick and his hand slipped off my arm.

"Jack this is not right. You will embarrass her, and I will have to pay the consequences. Jack stop, Elizabeth is my wife and she is more modest then Jem. I can't believe she is naked. Jack, I'm sorry but I have to insist you stop. That is just the way it is, stop now!" Will was now beside me and he grabbed my arm with force, turning me around and almost knocking me off balance.

We were now standing over Elizabeth as I turned my eyes on Will to confront him. "William, are you not hungry, are you not hot? It would be worse to disturb your wife while she sleeps. She needs her rest, and we need food."

"Will! Jack!" Elizabeth gasped as she opened her eyes to find Will and I standing above her. She stared at us for what seemed like an eternity, unable to say anything. I stood over her with my legs astride and hands on my hips. The sun lit the edges of her hair and it looked like liquid gold.

"Aye Elizabeth, you were expecting us were you not?" I couldn't help but too laugh.

Elizabeth quickly rolled over and grabbed her dress to hide her nakedness, then scrambled to her feet, holding the dress in front of her and hiding behind Will. Her cheeks were bright pick. I could not tell if it was from the sun or from embarrassment.

Will also started to laugh as he placed his arm around her. "Really Elizabeth, were you not expecting us? Did you deliberately try to send us the wrong way?"

As Will attempted to calm Elizabeth down I removed my knee-length boots and started to remove my breeches.

"Jack, stop!" Elizabeth screamed, almost dropping her dress. "There are young girls here. Are you nuts?"

"Some have said I am," I replied, as I looked over at the water and smiled at Jem. I then turned my gaze to Elizabeth. I wanted so much to join Jem in the sparkling water, but I could not pass up taunting Elizabeth.

"Aye Luv, I am going to join Jem and take a swim. I happen to be very hot and I wish to join me lady in the cool pool. It appears to me you did not wish to get your clothing wet, so why should I? Is there something I have that I should be ashamed of?" I looked down upon my body and then at her. I gave her my infamous grin.

"For God's sake Jack, one of them is your daughter, and if you must know they are swimming in their shifts. They would not swim in the… in the…"

"Nude?" I asked in exasperation, as I looked at Elizabeth. "And why not? Jem is and I can only assume you were." I started to undo my sash.

"Jack, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Elizabeth approached me and pulled my hand away from my belt. "If you must know, Jem convinced me to lie out in the sun. She said I should try to relax and enjoy the heat, so she persuaded me to remove all my clothes. Jem is different, she is fearless and carefree. I wish I was more like her, but I am not and I don't want Kat to be either.

I looked over at Jem and then back at Elizabeth. "Aye Luv, Jem is different but what I saw I'd say you are both beautiful."

Will pulled the blushing Elizabeth back. "Jack, I will have to ask you to stop teasing Elizabeth. You owe her an apology. I told you it was wrong."

Elizabeth was once again hiding behind Will as she put on her cotton shift. After she was decent she stood beside Will and shyly looked at me. "I really thought you would have been more of a gentleman and announced yourself when you arrived."

"HA! You weren't expecting us." I raised my hand to her face and held her chin with my hand as I kissed her softly, then smiled lazily at her. "I am not a gentlemen, I am a pirate, Luv. When there is a treasure to behold I will look. Not all treasure is silver and gold, some is pink and voluptuous. Savvy?"

Elizabeth pulled away from me and slapped me hard. Her face was beat red and I could tell she was very self-conscious. I pulled back and looked at Will. Will pulled Elizabeth into his arms and lowered his angered eyes on me. "Jack, you did deserve that."

I rubbed my check. "Yea, I think I did, but in me own defense William, you did not say anything either."

"Damn you Jack! When will you ever grow up?"

I looked over at Jem and then back at Elizabeth. "Jem is right, you should loosen up Elizabeth." I glanced at William and gave him a slight smile. "Your wife will have to give up her prudish ways for a while because I do not intend to swim in me clothes and Jem is waiting for me. Elizabeth Luv, you really should learn how to let your hair down and enjoy yourself. Now if taken off me breeches is going to offend you, then maybe your husband should take you off into the woods." I winked at William and once again started to remove my breeches.

"Jack please!" Elizabeth shrieked. "Stop thinking of yourself and please for once, think of others. Think of your daughter. What kind of an impression do you want to make for her?" Elizabeth's eyes were as round as saucers and they were throwing fire in my direction. "William, will you please talk some sense into Jack?"

Before Will could say anything Jem was standing behind me. I felt her hands on my shoulders and then she ran her fingers through my hair and caressed my back. I turned around and she overpoweringly, kissed me. As we kissed I could feel a fire building inside me and I totally forgot about Elizabeth and William. She stood in front of me and all I wanted to do was run my hands through her hair, touch her bronzed cheeks and taste her lips. Her long wet hair was covering her body and she started pulling me toward the water.

"I've missed you Jack, now stop giving Elizabeth a hard time and join me in the water." She stopped and turned to the Turners. "Elizabeth, Will, I apologize for Jack since he will never admit he is bloody wrong."

I lowered my dark eyes on her. "Jem you don't have to apologize, I'm not wrong."

Jem grabbed my belt and pulled me toward the pool. "Come on Jack, let us go play. I'm getting cold."

"There you go Jack." Elizabeth spoke up. "You see Jem does not want you to undress either. Now you have an excuse."

I shot a look over at Elizabeth that made her shutter back behind Will. "Elizabeth I do not need excuses. Jem is just impatient and with due right. If I hadn't been arguing with you I'd be in the water by now." I now glared at Will. "Whelp, why don't you take your beautiful wife?" I ran my eyes up and down her body, "and her excuses, into the pool? I think she could use a little cooling off, or should I say a little heating up."

I placed my arm around Jem and headed for the water fall. I turned to see Will and Elizabeth in a heated conversation. I shook my head as I spoke out to Will. "Lad I do pity you. She is a pretty little pet, especially when she is undressed…but…Ouch!" I turned and stared at Jem.

Jem jabbed me again with her elbow. "Jack stop it, you have already humiliated her enough. Not everybody is as good natured as me. Elizabeth and William are a different breed than we are, don't ruin the day. Can you not admit you are bloody wrong and just apologize for your rudeness?"

Elizabeth once again was a nice shade of scarlet I playfully jabbed Jem back and then looked at Will. "As I was saying she is beautiful, but she is a tyrant. If I have offended either one of you please accept me apology." I did not wait for a response since my admission of guilt was not earnest. I pulled Jem into the water and pushed her under the waterfall.

After our swim and a nourishing lunch, Jem and I lay down in the cool grass together. The more time I spent with Jem the happier I was that she was nothing like Elizabeth. I was really beginning to feel sorry for William. After awhile Jem became very quiet. I sat leaning against a tree with her sitting in between my legs. She had inched her way down and settled her head on my stomach. Before I knew it, she was sound asleep. I sat for a long time watching her as her chest rose ever so slightly and her eye lashes fluttered against her tan checks. I ran my fingers through her silky hair wondering how I got so lucky as to have such a beautiful and fun loving child like Jem, to love me.

I almost fell asleep myself when I heard Kat squeal as Will tossed her into the water fall. I watched Kat as she played in the water with her mother, William and Samantha. Will and Kat were having a wonderful time. Kat really did adore Will and I was a little jealous, maybe a lot. Elizabeth was doing her best not to get splashed and Samantha was climbing on Will trying to dunk him and get Kat away from him. Elizabeth was doing her best to avoid any eye contact with me. When I spoke to her I would only get a small response. Obviously I overstepped my bounds when it comes to Elizabeth Turner. I was lucky my Jem was not so frigid.

As I watched the young ones play I saw movement in the trees behind them. At first I thought I was seeing things. Looking and watching my eyes caught something again and this time it seemed closer. I shifted my gaze. Had I been mistaken? There was nothing. Yet even as I turned away my eyes caught the movement again. I waited a moment and then …yes, it was smoke. Only a suggestion, and it was some distance off, perhaps two or three miles but there was smoke.

Villagers perhaps, no it was not near the village, it was toward the coast on the other side of the island. My curiosity got the better of me and suddenly I became aware that I was walking, I was heading toward the smoke. I had gently laid Jem down and covered her with a blanket. I did not inform the others I was leaving; I figured they would not miss me. As I wandered off I could hear Kat's voice. "Will! Will! Will!"

"Feet," I said aloud, "I know you shall lead me to trouble. For surely, I am heading for pirates. Mean, viscous, heartless pirates who do not live on this island."

It took me more than an hour to get close to the smoke. The camp was on high ground among the pines and I could see the fire a good hundred yards in front of me. The flames were very large and they were getting out of hand. These interlopers were less than careful, which did not surprise me.

I paused behind some brush and looked them over carefully. At the distance I could only make out the fire, some smoke, and several people, more than I had expected to see. I had started to approach closer for a better look when I heard, close by me, a faint chink of metal on metal.

Instantly, I was immobile, my hand went to where my sword should hang but I had not put it back on. The brush was thick; I squatted to peer through the stems where there might be fewer leaves. I found myself looking into a pair of squinting blue eyes, belonging to a man who was crouching not six feet from me and he had his pistol pointed at my head.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said to me. "May I be of service?"

"You got me." I blinked and raised my hands in the air. "You have the advantage over me; you have a gun pointed at my head and a blade in your other hand."

"I asked you a question, Captain? May I be of service to you?"

I squinted my eyes and smiled at him as I pushed his gun down out of my face. "That you may," I replied. "I'd like to know who the bloody hell you are and what is going on here."

"I am merely a passing wayfarer left ashore by the ship, The Bonaventure. We were attacked by pirates. We were attacked by the Black Pearl. I'm guessing you know nothing about that?"

My eyes opened wide as I pulled back to look at him. "Where is your ship now? Where is The Bonaventure, did she sink? Where is The Pearl and why are you the only one here?" I looked to see if there was anyone else nearby. "Why should I believe you? How do I know you are not with them?"

"Ah, you're rather cocky, aren't you? You question my word, Sparrow? Do you wish to fight me, if so stand up like a man, call me a liar, and then make your peace with the Lord."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "I do not wish to fight with you but I will fight for The Black Pearl. Can you tell me where she makes berth?"

"Aye, my friend I can, but you will have to fight for her and most likely you will loose. You see that fire?"

"Aye."

"You see that man yonder, who stands beside it?"

I looked and I saw the pale aged white haired man with the piercing dark eyes. I was once again looking at Bootstraps Bill.

"That man yonder, who stands beside that fire, is a swordsman. He's one of the best. He is Hector Barbossa's right hand man. He has been ordered to kill you for the life of his son, William Turner. I believe you know him." The stranger said sarcastically.

I looked into the man's deep blue eyes and smirked. "Aye, I know him well."

"It appears," the odd man continued. "Barbossa holds something over that man or over William his son. I do not know. I do know trouble follows him; he is walking hand in hand with it. I believe he wants to be free of Barbossa and he will succeed. He just simply, has to kill you, for his son."

"Yes, how simple." I squinted my eyes and gave the stranger kneeling in front of me a slight smile. I looked over towards Bootstraps. "Only one of the best you say? Then perhaps I should introduce myself to him and we can see what 'best' is."

The stranger slowly stood up and unlimbered himself. I did the same. He was a good two inches taller than I and perhaps twenty pounds more in weight. He had a long, haggard face and half an ear missing. I wasn't going to ask. His hands were extraordinarily large and his feet as well. He was clad in rags, the merest remnants of a uniform.

"Who am I you ask? Just a poor sailorman who's been ashore these past months, dodging those pirates and keeping a weather eye for a sea-worthy ship to take me home. I refuse to sail on a pirate ship and it appears that is all I can acquire on this spit of land."

"Do you have a name? You know mine, Captain Jack Sparrow. Now there's a name!"

The man gave me a distasteful look. "You do think a lot of yourself don't you?"

"Why of course I do, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"

"I know who you are!" The man put his gun and sword away and shook his head at my comment. "If I tell you my name you must promise me you will not run and you will help me. You can not get rid of me so easy. I can show you to The Black Pearl, but you have to share whatever it is you eat, I'll drink to your wake, and I'll have nothing to do with your fancy ship, or your woman. All I want is Hector Barbossa."

"My woman?" I narrowed my eyes on this large man.

"Don't get me wrong! I like woman as well as the next man, but why you have to have Barbossa's daughter is beyond me. I've been a rich man twice, left for dead once, twice a slave, and many times a prisoner. I know when to fight and when to run. My name is Captain Robert Barbossa, in service with the Royal Navy, or I was. I am Hector's older brother and I am not proud of it. You see he is a pirate and I am not. I loath the whole lot of you and I only offer to help you because you can help me. You see, I want to see my brother hang. You are slightly better than my brother, but not by much. You are still a pirate, and the whole lot of you should hang."

I stood still and stared at him for a long while. "All right, Robert, come along with me if you wish, but if trouble comes, you stand to that sword or I'll have no part of you."

I turned my attention to the camp. We were some distance off but I could hear low voices and then I saw Barbossa standing next to Bootstraps. I couldn't believe Bootstraps had intentions of killing me. Barbossa most have something up his nasty sleeve and I had to figure out what it was. What was he holding over Bootstraps head and how did Barbossa think he could harm William?

I couldn't believe Barbossa was so close and so was The Black Pearl. Three months? Three bloody months I have been on this island and they have been here too. Jem was so sure Barbossa was no where near us and he had no idea where we were. William tired to convince me Barbossa would not be lurking in the shadows. To my disappointment I would have to inform the both of them that they were bloody wrong. Bloody, bloody wrong.

**A/N **Wow it has been awhile. As you can see I have plenty of ideas for my story, I just seem to have a lack of time. I hope you all enjoy the story and stick with me. Hopefully my next update won't take a month. Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming. I love hearing from all of you.

**TA FOR NOW**

**_LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW_**


	18. You Killed Him

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**You Killed Him**

**Disclaimer: **Captain Jack Sparrow is still the property of Disney and wow so is Captain Barbossa.

I looked at Robert and then back at the camp. It was clear my intention should now be to find my ship and somehow contact Bootstrap. I decided to steal a little closer in hopes of hearing more.

"Robert, how long did you say you have you been here?"

He shrugged. "A little over two months…I think. A man looses track of time when the days are all alike and he has no need to be anywhere at a certain moment. It was early summer when I came ashore."

"And you have had no troubles with Barbossa and his crew?" I looked at him warily.

"Aye…with some, I have. Especially that one with the wooden eye. Mostly I keep shy of them." He pointed. "I've got a place over yonder…far enough from their camp that they won't see my fire, but close enough that I can sneak in and get supplies."

I kept an eye on him as I moved with care closer to the edge of the camp. I was like a ghost in the woods. My body glided between the leaves and branches, stirring scarcely a leaf in the passing. Robert, however, was a different story. He followed me and he was very clumsy. He would have to do better. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mate, are you trying to wake the dead? If so, I think ya have succeeded."

Robert looked at me with such stupidity in his eyes I knew then and there he and his brother were as different as night and day. "Robert, does Captain Barbossa know you, his brother, are on the island?"

"I'd say he does not or he would have tried to kill me by now. He knows there were some survivors from _The Bonaventure,_ but not many. That strange pale man they call Bootstrap was on it. He seemed to have a death wish. He hardly ate anything, he slept very little and he would just moan at night, as if he were in pain. When the Black Pearl attacked us, he was the one who warned us to abandon ship. He told us she preys on ships and settlements and never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

Robert looked at me again and I could tell that my comment had gone right over his head. "Mate, in my professional opinion I think we should not let them know we are here. Please pick up your feet and stop charging after me like an elephant." I had no doubt Barbossa knew he was on the island. Barbossa seemed to know quite a lot. Too much for my liking.

Robert looked at me and he was now totally confused. He was oblivious to his clumsiness as he kept plodding along after me.

I shook my head and lifted my hand to stop him. I was now close enough to hear Hector Barbossa and Bootstrap Bill. They stood together, off to one side of the fire. Ragetti, Pintel and the rest of the miscreants were all sitting around the fire.

"Bootstrap," Barbossa barked. "I don't want to hear stories of romance and how Jack just has to marry my daughter on his bloody ship. It isn't even his ship! You have a job to do and you best be doing it. I know all about Jack Sparrow and my daughter and he will never marry her. Do you hear me?" He glared at Bootstrap. "As far as your son, yes I know where he is. I know all about the bloody Whelp and I can get to him at any time."

Bootstrap gave Barbossa a look of disgust. "You can count on me to do your dirty work. I will not attempt to do anything heroic. I have not been a good father to my son and I know it. The call of the sea and treasure was too much for me. I do owe Will something; after all I am his own flesh and blood. He has a wife and two children and he is better to them then I ever was to my wife and child."

"Aye Bill, I'm glad you have seen the error of your ways." Barbossa replied coolly. "Of course you are a better man then your son. Your son is a rather stiff, humble, nervous type. He can be very obedient and subservient if need be, like a loyal puppy dog. You should see the way he follows Sparrow around. Why Sparrow lingers with him is beyond me. William Turner makes for a lousy pirate. Obviously there are no worries, since your son hates pirates. He follows a code as well as we do, but his code involves fairness and justice. He hates pirates and he feels superior to us all. Yes, he hates us all; therefore you know he'll just adore you."

"It seems he likes Jack and last I heard Jack Sparrow was still a pirate." Bootstrap snapped back.

"Aye mate, I'll give you that, but Jack is not like us. He tries to fool people with his inept ways, and it is possible he has done this to your son. But I know better; Jack Sparrow is a deeply complex and disturbed man. He will not kill or maim unless absolutely necessary. He also lives by a code which yes, has been modified. He simply has one wish and that is to be a pirate captain at the helm of his own ship. It is a shame he can't seem to keep his ship. Not much gets by him and that is why we must be watchful. Those beads and bangles he wears I am sure are to enhance the idea of his insanity. One may think rum is the only thing he drinks but I'd wager the answer is no."

"Jack is a good man," Bootstrap replied. "You are right he is not a drunk and he is very sure-footed when on deck. His fighting skills are good. I am sure over these many years he has lost his innocence and naiveté and he has learned a great deal about human nature. He knows the drunkards and the simpletons will pass through life without being noticed and that is why he does it. True he is a drinker, a carouser and a rogue, but he is dedicated to his own goals and a life of freedom on the high seas. Jack will never compromise his own principles. There is only one person who will suffer harm from Jack's hand and that one person is you…Captain Barbossa, his mutinous first mate!"

Hector gave Bootstrap an evil laugh. "I have heard tales that your son went looking for you when he was about the age of eight." Hector removed his hat and looked soulfully at Bootstrap. "The unfortunate lad had to seek passage aboard a merchant vessel after his poor mother died." Hector then replaced his hat back on his head and went to sit with the rest of the crew by the fire. He took an apple from his pocket and bit into it. One could see the look of pleasure on his face as he tasted the succulent fruit.

"Yes your lad was on a ship that I conveniently burned. He had duties as a cabin boy, can you imagine? Life at sea had no allure for him; the Whelp was just seeking his father. Believing his dear old dad was a merchant sailor."

Barbossa threw a glance over at Bill and shook his head as he took another bite from his apple. "Really Bootstrap did you think your son would fall for that? I'm sure by now your son knows the truth about you. Jack Sparrow has most likely told him everything. Jack does have a gift for telling tales."

Bootstrap went and sat next to Barbossa. "I don't care what Jack had to say to my son. Just tell me about William and promise me you won't hurt him."

"Bill…Bill…I am a man of me word, don't impugn me honor. If I say I won't hurt him, I won't hurt him." Barbossa placed his arm around Bootstrap. "Your son was taken in by a blacksmith named Brown. He taught your boy his humble trade of steel casting and forging. Brown looks the type to cast horseshoes and replace parts on wagons, but obviously he taught your son the art of sword-making. Your son holds his swords dearly to him and he is preoccupied with his sword making and fencing. I was told he bragged to Jack Sparrow that he spent time each day teaching himself to fight with a sword so he could kill pirates. Now wouldn't it be a shame if he killed you?" Barbossa removed his arm and looked deep into Bootstrap's face. "Or even worse, if you killed him."

"Barbossa, he won't kill me or I him. I am not glad you sank _The Bonaventure_, and spared me from the life of a merchant sailor. I was hoping to live the rest of my days at sea, repenting my miserable life. I was hoping to die penniless and have my bones thrown into the sea where they belong. I have learned my lesson of greed and its consequences."

"Really Bootstrap, you should write a book." Barbossa shot him an evil look. "My tales of Captain Barbossa. How he tried to kill me by strapping a cannon to my bootstraps."

Pintel leaned back and laughed. "Strapping a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Silence," Barbossa hit Pintel with the back of his hand and continued. "How he strapped a cannon to me and dropped me into the crushing, black oblivion of Davy Jones's locker, only to be saved by the same Captain, in order to kill Jack Sparrow to spare the son that I sent a precious piece of treasure too."

Barbossa tossed his apple core into the fire. "You know mate, if you had not sent off that piece of treasure, me and the rest of the crew would not have had to search the world for it and your son could have remained untouched."

"Barbossa you would not listen to Jack and you forced me to take the treasure. I for one did believe Jack and the tale of the curse and that is why I sent the coin to my son. I knew you were up to no good and my days were numbered on The Pearl. I figured if I were cursed I could survive anything you threw at me and I could possibly go back to the island and rescue Jack and, eventually, return to my wife and son. Unfortunately for me, you strapped me to a bloody cannon. As a cursed pirate, I did sink to the bottom of the ocean, the pressures of which exploded my brain leaving only fragments of memory. Over the years my mind has come back and I don't like what I am remembering."

Bootstrap placed his white head into his pale hands. "I hate myself and my life and I would end it now, but you tell me in order to save my son I have to kill my friend Jack. Barbossa, I will do it."

Bootstrap raised his head and glared at Hector. "Grant it, those many years ago when you abandoned Jack on that small spit of land I was not much of a friend to him. I was just like you, filled with greed. The desire to sail and find gold and take chances was like wild fire running through my veins. I thought nothing of me wife or son, just me. Barbossa, I know you hate Jack Sparrow with a passion and you feel he is the one responsible for your lost ten years, the death of your wife and the lack of knowing your children. Jack told you the Aztec Gold was cursed but you disregarded the tales of the curse as a child's fairy tale. It was not Jack's fault that you took the gold and lived high on this plunder until you realized the horrible aspect of the curse and that Jack was right. If I had truly known Jack was right, and not consumed with the greed, I would not have followed you, I would not have gone along with the mutiny and I would not have sent the gold medallion to my son. You knew I was against the marooning of Jack but you made me do it, along with the rest of your crew."

"Bootstrap stop your whining. That's the kind of attitude that lost you your mind, your wife, and son."

I could see Barbossa's face in the fire light. It was a bearded brutal face, the face of a strong, ruthless man, but an intelligent one, or such was my immediate estimate. As I stood watching I figured I best be careful. I really did not know much about Barbossa. I have always known him as a pirate but he displayed characteristics one would not associate with pirates. He uses educated vocabulary, he has knowledge of high society life, and he possesses a keen and logical thought process.

"As for your son's family," Barbossa jabbed at Bootstrap. "They too may just end up on the bottom of the sea. You should know that your son only has one child, and that is his son Bill, named after you I presume. His daughter is the illegitimate offspring of Sparrow and your son's beautiful wife, Elizabeth. I guess your son and Jack like to share their women."

Bootstrap now stood up and walked away from the fire. He turned and faced Barbossa. "Well, then my son should have a round with your daughter, ay?"

Barbossa stood up and drew his sword. "You best not double cross me Bootstrap. I want my daughter and I want that map. You take care of Sparrow and you'll have no worries."

Barbossa put his weapon away and the pirates proceeded to mill around the fire, eating, drinking and settling down for the evening. I looked over towards Robert. "Did the two of you grow up in England?"

Robert looked at me questioningly. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"What can you tell me about you and your brother? Why are the two of you so different?"

"We were sons of a prosperous man. He provided us with a proper education including the art of defense with a sword. Our father was a barrister in the courts of England and he trained us to follow in his footsteps. That is why my brother, even though a pirate, uses civilized language and has such adroit barging powers.

"My brother knows how to maintain the letter of the law, in this case the Pirate's Law, while looking for loopholes. You see my father overlooked one very small flaw in Hector. Hector, loves the high life and the long wait to advance into a more highly paid position in the English courts rankled him. He wanted to obtain wealth quickly so he turned to piracy. Hector made the decision to take to the seas rather than the courtroom. You may not know this, but he sailed with Captain Henry Morgan. I don't know if he chose to sail with Morgan or if he was one of the hapless crew that was defeated by Morgan and joined up to save his life? Either way, he learned a great deal from Captain Morgan, including the pirate's code of conduct developed by Morgan and Bartholomew."

I looked back at Hector Barbossa as he sat with his crew and now it occurred to me why the code of conduct was so important to Jem. Hector obviously taught this to his son and daughter in the little amount of time he had spent with them.

"One does not want to double cross Hector Barbossa." Robert whispered into my ear. "I know if anyone can bring him down you can. You seem to be the thorn in his side, Captain Sparrow. As you can see, Barbossa has a thorough understanding of the code and the various loopholes contained therein, prompting his own interpretation of the code as guidelines rather than rules. Those ten years of sailing with Morgan have given Barbossa much knowledge of seamanship and the skills of reading maps and compasses."

I pulled back from Robert. "You say Hector sailed with Morgan for ten years? One can only assume he got along well with him and he availed himself of all the luxury of high living from the spoils of piracy. I have seen his home and the way he likes to live."

"Yes, he and Morgan were very close. Hector was like a son to him until they had a falling out and Hector left Morgan's crew and found his way to Tortuga."

"Aye, I think I am inclined to agree with that. I know that is where my father met Barbossa."

"Don't get me wrong," Robert continued. "Barbossa respects Morgan as a pirate, and his allusion to not question his commands may hark back to some of the deeds and punishments Morgan dealt to disobedient crewmembers, of which Barbossa my have been the recipient at one time. This I think is why the crew of The Black Pearl cows and obeys to Hector's command. Hector is a lot like Captain Morgan."

"When me father met Barbossa in Tortuga, Hector was with no ship or crew and had very little money. Of course, once Barbossa started to sail under my command his true colors came out. He always felt I was too young and naïve to captain The Black Pearl. My downfall was to entice him and the crew with tales of immense treasure free for the taking on the Isla de Muerta and promising an equal share to every man."

I walked over to Robert and motioned him to follow me. "Come, the shadows are getting long and it is getting late. I should return to my friends. They will be wondering where I went and knowing young William he will stumble upon us and give away our secrecy."

Robert started to follow then stopped short. "Captain Sparrow, answer me this. Why did you make my brother your first mate?"

"Well, if you must know, he was the most skilled of seamanship and, as you pointed out, he is a logical and intelligent thinker."

Robert looked at me and laughed. "You mean he talked his way into the position. You told him the fabled tale of treasure and his greed fired in his soul. He gained your complete trust and swayed you to reveal the location of the island and said treasure. He tricked you by telling you to share your information and that every one gets an equal part of the shares. Having acquired the information, he slyly fueled the fire and enhanced the greediness of the crew to have the treasure for themselves and he probably cited the benefits of having an experienced captain, as opposed to a young naive one, such as you Captain Jack Sparrow."

I scowled at him and rolled my eyes. "Mate, keep it down. Are you looking to be captured? There is no reason to bring up ancient history."

"Aye Captain, I am sorry." Robert gave me a sympathetic look as he stumbled over some roots and fell to the ground. He yelled out in pain. I immediately dropped beside him and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"It is amazing how different you are from your brother. You are a blooming idiot!"

Robert pulled his head free as he rubbed his ankle and looked angrily at me. "We all know of Barbossa's accomplishments. The mutiny and the depositing of the young immature, inexperienced, youthful captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, on a deserted island. Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow was left on a deserted island to die."

I gave him a wide smile. "That's enough mate, that's a time in my life I'd like to forget. As you can see, I survived. That was the day Hector Barbossa almost killed Jack Sparrow."

"Yes Captain, obviously you have a lot of near escapes. You do posses a high level of arrogance and confidence. I can only assume that is why you are alive to this date. Or is it just dumb luck?"

"Robert, I have no manner of luck, and evidently neither do you." I glanced at him. "The only reason I am taking you with me is so I can get me ship back. You best know where it is and you best be keeping your mouth shut. I have no use for you or the Royal Navy, now come with me before your brother catches the both of us. Savvy?"

"I can't… I can't get up. I hurt my leg." Robert started to complain. "You will have to help me."

I cursed under my breath. I was having a hard time getting him to his feet. He was a large and clumsy individual. As I attempted to pull him up I felt a sharp pain in my back and instantly dropped Robert.

"On your feet," I heard a voice behind me.

I straighten up to find a sword pointed at me. "Well, if it isn't Captain Barbossa." I cursed silently to myself once again. I clapped both hands together bowed and gave Hector a sly smile. "Mate, think nothing of this, I was just passing by and found your brother. I was trying to help him, but now that you're here, I'll be on me way. I would hate to stand in the way of a family reunion."

"Passing by, ya say?" Barbossa looked up and down the path. "Ya know mate, if you were passing by you should have been more careful and stayed away from the likes of him." Barbossa lowered his sword and grasped me by the arm pulling me closer to him. "So Jack, was that time in your life really all that bad? I think I can remedy that. I can give you a worse time."

I pulled away from Barbossa and rubbed my arm where he had held his vice like grip. "Tell ya what Barbossa; there is no need to put yourself to such trouble. I will just leave now and never come back this way again. Savvy?"

"Jack, Jack…where would my manors be if I didn't thank you for your efforts?"

I attempted to back up but was stopped by several other pirates. "Mate, there's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress me. Just let me go on my way."

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to you request Sparrow. I can't believe me fortunes. I knew you would eventually come to me, I just did not think it would take so long and that you would be alone. I felt sure I would have to deal with that Whelp who feels he can weld a sword better than anyone. He is a bit of a stick."

"Ah, you mean William Turner?" I looked about to see if Bootstrap were near, but he was not.

Barbossa kept a close watch on me as I started to sway back and forth. "Tell me something Jack. What's going on in that head of yours? Why are you out here without your jacket, shirt and no weapons? Could you be on a holiday? What kind of a pirate are you? It has been many months since I have taken The Pearl. What have you been doing? Laying back, playing house and getting a tan. Have you turned soft Sparrow?"

"No, maybe just a little crazy, thanks to the wondrous large woman that claimed to be your wife. Mister Turner did you the honors of getting rid of her. Did ya not notice?"

Barbossa now gave me an evil smile. "Yes, I did notice. But without your Mister Turner here, how are you going to conjure up another miraculous escape to save your miserable life?"

I looked deep into Barbossa eyes. "Now, to be quite honest with you---"

"Men seize them and take them to the fire. Sparrow you really do talk too much." Barbossa ordered his men before I could finish my answer. Pintel and Ragetti attempted to pull Robert up and they could not lift him.

"Ouch, damn it!" Robert yelled. "Can you not see my ankle is broken? The bone has ruptured the skin."

Barbossa looked down at his brother. "Robert, do you remember Elena, that old nag father had? Do you remember what he did to her when she broke her leg?"

Robert's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't? I am your brother!"

"I would mate, I would." At that moment Barbossa drew his gun and shot his brother in the head. I winched as I saw the bullet enter the front of Roberts head and leave through the back. I stumbled backwards slightly and opened my eyes wide. I was feeling a bit ill but I decided this would be an opportune moment to keep my mouth shut.

"Dead men tell no tales Sparrow." He could see the shock in my face. "I have to say, Elena was a finer specimen of life compared to my brother." He looked at his brother's corpse, shook his head and then looked back at me. "Jack, I must inform you of several things. First, you can't get your ship back when it isn't yours to take. Secondly, you don't have to bother with Robert, since he will not be showing you the way to The Pearl. Third, I will be taking the map now since it appears you are unarmed, half dressed and alone."

As Barbossa spoke his men came up behind me and grabbed me. They began to search me for the map. One tore my hat off my head and the others attempted to remove my boots.

"Easy on the goods, I'm not going anywhere."

"Give me the map Sparrow, and give it to me now." Barbossa extended his hand out to me.

"I don't have it. The Whelp does, and it appears to me you don't wish to face him. He may just pull his sword on you and win." I looked from side to side at the pirates who were frisking me and gave them my golden grin.

Barbossa walked over to me and backhanded me. "Now I did not deserve that," I cringed away and placed my hand to my jaw; I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"You, Sparrow, have just sealed your fate. You will be coming with me. I know where the island is, I just do not know where the treasure lies on the island and for your sake you better remember. If you are anything like me, I know you have put the map to memory. You appear to be daft Jack, but I know you are not. Really, you can't be as dumb as you pretend to be. Your stupid antics may fool some, but you don't fool me."

Barbossa looked down at his brother. "It was so nice of you to drop in; it has been a long time."

I looked down upon Robert's crumbled body. "Fortunes are hunted and are won or are lost, when men seek after riches at sea. A wise man must reckon he knows of the cost and what the price of his own soul could be."

"How philosophical of you Jack." Barbossa gave me a genuine smile. "Now you may want to take his shirt and coat, for where we are going it might get cold."

I looked at Robert and then over at Barbossa. "You didn't have to kill him; he was of no threat to you."

"Worry about you own fortunes, Sparrow."

I smirked at him. "Remember mate, dead men tell no tales and if you be killing me you will never get to the Treasure of Revere." I pulled away from Barbossa's goons and stripped the shirt off of Robert. The shirt was enormous but it was better than nothing. I left the coat behind. There was no possible way I was going to wear anything that resembled the Royal Navy. After placing the shirt on, Barbossa's men grabbed me again and tied my hands behind my back while pulling a black silk bag over me head.

"Take him to The Pearl, we will set sail tonight. Tell Bootstrap to stay away from the prisoner. I will not be wanting him dead quite yet. Sparrow, if you are wise, you will do as you are told."

"I see no profit in it for me, Barbossa. I can assume you will not be naming me captain of The Black Pearl after you get the treasure." Sarcasm came easy while my head was hidden by the hood. "I'd be willing to wager you will leave me on a small spit of land once again."

My head was yanked back, and it was pulled hard. "I do know where your illegitimate daughter resides and I will have no hesitation to let Pintel go retrieve her and have his way with her, as you have had with my daughter. Yes, I know my daughter is blind when it comes to you and she carries your child. You will do as I say if you value the lives of Jem and your unborn bastard. Yes, news travels. I'll even be a sport and if you behave I will let you see the fair Katherine."

I knew it was useless to fight. The walk was long and treacherous but eventually I felt the deck of The Pearl under my feet.

"Pintel," Barbossa voice echoed through the darkness. "Throw Jack into the brig. Ragetti, go take care of that task I told you of. And Jack, my dear friend," Barbossa placed his arm around my shoulders. "You will be traveling down there with the rats. Your cat has been slacking off on his duties and we have quite an abundance of those darling creatures."

**XXXXXXXX**

Once alone in the cell I worked my bindings loose and removed the blind fold. I looked though a hole in the shipside and I could see the shore line. The moon was rising but it was low on the horizon. I could hear movement above me and a lot of yelling. As the yelling ceased, I could hear the anchors going up and the ship lunged forward; we were headed out to sea. I once again looked through the small hole and watched the body of land disappear; we were moving at a fast clip.

I was on my ship once again, but I was completely enraged and frustrated that I had lost control of the whole situation. I had to regroup my thoughts. If only William had followed me and stumbled upon us. Perhaps William will find Robert's dead remains. Conceivably, Bootstrap could come to my rescue.

I looked about the cell. Nothing had changed since the last time I was here. There was still water sloshing on the floors and there were rats running along the wooden beams. I sensed they were waiting to jump at me the minute I sat down. I spotted my hat floating in the bilge water. I picked it up shock it out and placed it on my head. I slid myself down the wall of the brig and closed my eyes. I knew morning would find me in the same position and I would be far out at sea. A shiver ran up my back and I pulled the oversized shirt tightly around myself.

Yes, I was where I wanted to be. I had longed to be here, well not here in the brig but out at sea at the helm of me ship. I knew deep in my heart I should be with Jem, Kat and my unborn child. Will was right, I did have responsibilities. Knowing Will, he will think I shirked my everyday jobs and ran for the ocean as fast as I could. He was quite annoyed with me and my handling of his wife. Elizabeth will be relieved I am gone. Kat won't miss me for she is so enamored by the young Mister Turner. Samantha is off in her own little world and she will come to the conclusion I got cold feet. Jem, she will be the only one to miss me. She will want to come looking for me but I am sure her friends will prevent her for the safety of the baby and because of her health. I closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

I bolted upright from my slumped position on the floor. I was covered with cold clammy water and there was a rat sitting on my chest. I grabbed him by the tail with my forefinger and thumb and tossed him as hard as I could against the bars. "Take that you scum." I walked over to the door and rattled it, knowing it would not open. I once again looked out the hole in the side of me ship. I could see the light from a full moon shining above the peaceful ocean. Oh how I longed to get out of the cell and stand on the deck! After several useless hours spent trying to fall asleep, once again, I heard footsteps near the stairs. Then I heard voices as the door opened and Ragetti was shoved down the stairs by Barbossa. Ragetti was holding something or someone against him. I finally made out that his arms were wrapped around a female, forcing her to lean back against his chest. Barbossa was also holding something close to his chest but I could not make out what it was.

Barbossa held a candle to the females face. "I don't know whom you have there, Ragetti, but it's not Jem. Jem will not be having the baby for several more months. This one has long blond hair. She looks nothing like Jem. Ragetti, are you blind in both eyes?"

"I tell you, I thought it was Jem, it was dark. I thought it was her! She was staying with that old sea coot, Justin. That is were Bootstrap told me I would find her. When I arrived at the house there was much activity going on and I heard the orders to start the kettles of water boiling and Justin had sent for a midwife. I saw the young Mister Turner and his fair lass, Elizabeth, and I just knew Jem had to be having the baby. I didn't see her anywhere but I could surly hear her screaming." Ragetti shook his head as if trying to clear away the ringing.

"Captain Barbossa, they all appeared to be in a dazed state and Justin was thrusting a tankard of rum into Mister Turner's hand. I heard him tell Turner, 'Well, I am glad you will be present at the birth of one of her children.' The screams started to get louder. They were definitely coming from the house Bootstrap had mentioned. I just knew it was Jem, it had to be. That William lad and Justin both looked pale and Miss Elizabeth entered the house. Both men turned paler and paler as they listened to Jem scream. I felt sick myself but I knew you would be glad to have your daughter and grandchild with you, so I laid in wait."

Ragetti wiped the sweat from his brow as he now looked at me and gave me a wide smile. I nodded back and looked at the poor frightened woman and then realized Barbossa was holding a baby.

Ragetti continued. "Until this night, I never knew how much a woman suffers to give birth to a child. When the final tormented scream came, I almost felt like crying out. I thought for sure Jem had died. Every one stood motionless during the silence that followed, until the distinct cry of a child drifted out of the house. I could see the smiles on Justin's and William's faces as they relaxed. Will clapped Justin on the back and said, 'Congratulations are called for.' A few minutes later, Elizabeth came out and she was chuckling. I heard William say. 'Is she all right?' And she replied, 'Yes, she is fine, and so is her son. It was a difficult delivery but little Jack is doing just fine. As you can tell he has a good set of lungs on him.' You see Captain Barbossa, you now have a grandson and you a son, Sparrow. Now isn't this a pretty picture, the baby is in its grandfather's arms and dad is behind bars."

I started to snicker and tired to hold my composure but I could not, I burst out laughing.

Ragetti looked shocked. "What do you find so damn amusing?"

"She just had the baby and you kidnapped them both? Did you bother to look at her face? Did you bother to ask her name?"

"No, but…" He paused and I could feel the tension in the room.

"Damn you Ragetti, you are a stupid blighter." Barbossa pushed the child into the young mother's arms. "I am sorry for the inconvenience miss. Do you have a name?"

The young woman was frightened to death and I could tell she was weak from just giving birth hours before hand. "I am called Madeleine."

"Well Madeleine, you have been mistaken for another but there is not time to take you back. I will make sure my men make you as comfortable as possible until we can place you and your son on a suitable island." Barbossa scowled at me and turned to leave.

"You're sorry!" Madeleine yelled at Barbossa. "How dare you come into my house and kidnap me and my newborn son." She grabbed a hold of Barbossa's hair and she pulled him back. "What makes you think you can be so ruthless and take advantage of women and children, just because they are weaker then you?"

She was rewarded with a smack across the jaw and a tumble to the floor. Amazingly she still held on to the now crying child. "Lucky for you lass, I am in a fair mood. You best be watching what you do with you're hands and keep that child quiet."

Barbossa turned to Ragetti. "Throw her in the cell next to Sparrow and what ever you do, don't mess **that** up."

By this time Madeleine was halfway across the room, making her way to the stairs. Ragetti, fearing Barbossa's wrath, grabbed a hold of her. She started to scream and he shoved his fist into her mouth and knocked the baby out of her hands as she fell to the floor. The child lay on the floor motionless and silent next to her. Ragetti lifted the mother from the ground and threw her into the cell; he then tossed the baby on top of her. He then turned to Barbossa who was now standing very still and shaking his head. He, like me, could not believe what we had just experienced. Ragetti had killed the child.

Ragetti looked back at the crying mother and then he looked at me. "What? She was trying to get away. I only did what I was told."

Ragetti looked back at Barbossa. "Captain, I found her where Bootstrap told me I would. How was I supposed to know it wasn't Jem or even Sparrow's baby? I told you, IT WAS DARK!" Ragetti winced as he confronted Barbossa's evil eyes. "Bootstrap said Jem was pregnant and she was going to give birth. He did not tell me how far along she was. I thought that you would be thrilled that I got your daughter back."

Barbossa hit Ragetti to the floor. "Blast it you fool. That is Justin's wife and dare I say that was his child you just killed. Do you know what you have done? Justin will send a ship out to look for her and, if I am not wrong, William Turner will be joining them."

"I'm sorry Captain, I was just following orders."

"I did not order you to capture this young lady, I told you to bring Jem to me. I have enough troubles; I don't need to contend with this. It is your fault that the wench is here."

Barbossa looked over at Madeleine. "Please madam stop your noise, you are making it very difficult to think." He then turned again on Ragetti. "Are you soft in the brain? I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago." Barbossa walked over to the bars and looked down upon the sobbing mother and dead child. "I'm sorry for your heartache; the child did not deserve to loose his young life. I do not intend to harm you. You may rest easy on that account. I do intend to punish this fool for his behavior. If you prove to not be a burden and follow my orders, I will release you from the cell and let you have freedom to roam the ship."

Barbossa grabbed Ragetti by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up the stairs. I could only imagine he would be tied to the main mast and whipped for his mistake. As the door closed all I could hear was the soft sobbing of Justin's' wife over her dead child.

"Lass, I am sorry for your loss." I spoke low as I looked at her. "The curses dishonest men bring on themselves can drive any sane man to grief, but eternal damnation seems a small price to pay when a pirate proves naught but a thief. That man stole the life of your child and he will pay for it Lass, he will pay."

I once again slid down the wall of the brig, covered my face with my hat and waited for my next visitor. My visitors came few and far between. I received small meals of hard bread, dried meat and a mug of rum three times a day. I was informed this would keep me going until we reached the island.

After a week at sea we encountered our first storm of the voyage. I knew from experience that this would not be our last. Madeleine became quite ill and to my surprise Barbossa did remove her from the cell and took good care of her. I found it hard to believe that he felt remorse for her loss but evidently he did. Barbossa was true to his word and he did let Madeleine have her freedom as long as she promised to behave in a civil manner. She did as she was told and to my surprise she was able to spend time talking with me but she was not aloud to have any physical contact with me. She had to stay five feet away from my cell. She would come to see me at least three times a day to keep me company and to tell me of our bearings.

It was during one of these visits a most unpleasant incident occurred. Madeleine had just come down to see me when two hands clamped down on her shoulders and spun her around. I had not seen Ragetti come down before her, I must have been napping. He held her tight as his glazed eyes slowly covered every inch of her body.

"Ye're gonna pay fer my punishment. Ye're gonna pay fer the damages to my back. Because of you my back will be forever scared."

Maddy's eyes were full of terror. She pulled away and attempted to run for the stairs. Ragetti yanked her back and as he did they both fell to the floor and lay next to my cell. As Ragetti struggled with Maddy I reached my hand out and snatched the keys from his belt.

"Thanks very much," I said snidely. Ragetti did not notice for he was quite occupied.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" Maddy cried out and looked towards me for help.

"That is a foolish question, my fine lady, but I will gladly answer it." Ragetti said, gasping for breath. "You see, I have dreamed of killing you. I will not kill you immediately, for that would be too merciful, and I feel no mercy. You will beg me to end your life before I am through. I will first have my way with you, several times, and then kill you."

I gave a low moan. I really did not want to involve myself but I could see it was inevitable. I unlocked my cell and stood over the both of them. "Ragetti, I warn you, I would not do that if I were you."

"Well, you're not me, so just leave me alone." Ragetti yelled at me and then realizing I was on the other side of the bars, released Maddy. He stood up and pulled his dagger out.

Maddy gasped and her face turned a snowy white. She pulled herself off the floor and without a word or a scream she turned to run.

"You can't run from me you whore." Ragetti yelled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against his sweaty body.

"Release her," I ordered, as I snatched her and pulled her away from Ragetti. I shoved her behind me and then went for Ragetti's dagger.

The blade flashed in the scant light that was coming from the sun through the wooden slats, I knew I could win this fight, but he had anger on his side and I sensed he was determined to win. Blood appeared on both of us, more on me since Ragetti had more control over the weapon. I finally overpowered him and pulled the dagger from his hand and sank it into his shoulder, rendering his right arm useless, I then closed my fist to his jaw and sent him crashing against the floor, where he lay in a heap.

"Come," I took Maddy's hand and pulled her behind me up the stairs. I quickly scanned the ship and saw Barbossa walking the main deck.

"Maddy quick, go tell Barbossa of the attack but don't tell him I am free. Please Luv; I need time to pull me thoughts together and to take over the ship. I promise you, once I am captain of The Black Pearl, I will take you back to your husband." I released her hand and I retreated into the Captain's quarters, my old quarters.

Only a few minutes lapsed before the door was flung open and I could see Barbossa's silhouette in the entrance. "Jack, my cabin is not yours. I know you are in here and there is no way out, unless you choose to jump from the windows. In that case, be my guest."

Barbossa walked into the room and lit a lantern. "Jack I know you don't wish to go for a swim and you don't wish to be dinner for the sharks, so why don't you come out and we can talk over **MY** agenda."

He walked over to the long table that was in the middle of the room and poured two large tankards of rum. "Jack, I know you have vowed revenge on me but you will do something foolish. You usually do. So let me see, what will you try? Will you slit my throat? Aye, I didn't think to remove the daggers from **MY** cabin. Do you plan to attack me with them?"

As Barbossa spoke, I stepped out from behind a large chest that was in the far corner of the room. I stood there silently, giving no outward sign of the fury I felt. He had guessed right, I had found the daggers and I was attempting to hide them in the folds of my enormous shirt.

Barbossa gave me a crooked smile as he slowly crossed the room and watched my every move. When he reached the table he turned his back on me, giving me a chance to attack, and I did. Barbossa immediately turned around, just in time to catch my uplifted wrist holding the long dagger.

He stared at me in disbelief as he twisted my wrist making me drop the weapon. "Why, Jack, I always thought you were the type to talk things out. I didn't believe you would actually try to kill me. Threaten me or fend my off, yes, but to raise the blade and try to spill my blood? No. What did you hope to gain?" Barbossa asked sinisterly.

"Barbossa, I want my ship back, I want your daughter and I want to see you dead---by my hand!" I flashed my kohl rimmed eyes at him and gave him my infamous golden grin.

Barbossa snarled, "I am just a simple pirate Jack. I'm not sure I can give all that to you." His eyes then took on a more sinister glare. "You don't care much about your own life, do you Sparrow?"

"Well Mate, I wouldn't say that, but I do care to end yours," I fumed, struggling to pull my wrist free from his iron grip. "Barbossa, I will find a way to get me ship back." I struck out at him with my free hand, but he grabbed it.

"Jack, Jack my boy, yes technically I took your ship, but you took my daughter and because of you, my house was burnt to cinders and the village is gone."

"Barbossa, your daughter came to me. She sought me out and as far as the homeless pirates, they are just another excuse for you to maim or kill me."

"Jack, I don't need an excuse. Many pirates have lost their homes because of you. You may be sly and uncommonly lucky and stronger than you look, but you are no match for me. You are merely angry because I didn't allow you to stay with my daughter and to see your bastard born into the world. Now, if you unruffle your feathers and work with me, I will reunite you with your daughter, Katherine, after I have the treasure."

"Barbossa, why would I make a deal with you? I know I can't trust a word you say. You may reunite me with my daughter but you fail to say how and when."

"Please Jack, don't deprecate my dignity. I know how and you will find out. As far as when, I have already told you, after I get the treasure. I will give you a blood oath if that will unfurl your nerves?"

I looked long and hard at Barbossa. I knew deep down he was a man not to be trusted but I had no other choice. I had to make some sort of an agreement with him.

"Barbossa, if I work with you, you must agree by the end of our voyage I am named captain of The Pearl, Jem becomes my wife and Kat is standing by my side, alive. You can have a hundred percent of the plunder and I'll buy you a new hat. A really big one. Now what do you say to those terms?" I nodded my head and squinted my eyes, waiting for an answer.

Barbossa gripped my arms even tighter. "Sparrow you have tried that before. It didn't work then and it won't work now. You should be thanking me; I have saved you from hurt. I have spared you from my daughter's temper and a crying babe. I have taken you from the land and brought you back out to the sea, where you belong. You are free again and you are on The Black Pearl. I will give you three things. I will give you your daughter, Katherine, unharmed, and I will give you your new born child, if it be a girl. If the child is a boy, I will keep it along with Jem. I will also give you fifteen percent of the plunder. Do we have an accord?"

I spat in his face. "I am not free as long as you hold me prisoner on MY SHIP! What of The Pearl? Name me captain and we have an accord. If not, I promise you I will kill you, take my ship and your daughter. Savvy?"

"Really, Captain Sparrow?" Barbossa laughed deeply now. "How do you plan to do that, when you can't even escape my grip?"

I stamped down hard on his soft booted foot and his amused expression turned to one of pain. He released me immediately. I dashed to the opposite side of the table while he clasped his throbbing foot.

"Ha! I do not need strength Barbossa. You underestimate me. I will hurt you again, with great pleasure, if you so much as come near me. I promise you Barbossa, I will get my ship and your daughter."

"You fool," Barbossa growled. "I will do more than come near you. I will have you whipped."

I half expected him to come around the table. I was surprised when he started to climb over it. I picked up the first object within reach, one of many heavy instruments were lying on the table. He backed off when he saw my intent. I was not merely threatening him, I was out to do damage.

I threw the object at him, and then quickly reached for another and another, but he knocked the objects aside. When the supply of weapons dwindled, I picked up the last two that would be of any use, the two heavy tankards filled with rum, which we were going to be drinking from. I hurled them in quick succession and luckily the second one struck Barbossa's head. He fell forward and lay completely still on the floor of the cabin.

I stared, disbelievingly, at his motionless body, but when I noted the blood mingling with his dark hair, I carefully moved his body aside and made my way for the door. I stopped for a moment, and looked back at Barbossa's unmoving body. There was an enormous amount of blood pouring from his head. A short-lived thought of putting a blade in his back came to me, but it quickly left as my instincts for flight took over. I turned and fled, knowing I had to take control of **my** ship. I had killed Barbossa and the ship was mine.

Before I got ten feet from the captain's cabin, a crewman caught me and pinned me against the wall. "What's this? Is Jack Sparrow out for a little walk?"

"It's Captain, Captain Sparrow if you please, and yes. You will pay dearly if you do not let me go," I said angrily.

"Oh, will I now?" The man asked, but did not release me. "Does the captain know ye be on deck?"

"Yes," I replied quickly. "He's—he's sleeping." I realized my mistake too late.

"Sleeping! The Captain don't sleep in the middle o'the day. What lies be ye tellin' me Sparrow?" The man asked gruffly and then he called out for help. I was suddenly surrounded by members of the crew. Pintel appeared in the doorway, his face pale and disbelieving. "He killed him! He's killed Captain Barbossa."

"Mother of God!" Bootstrap bellowed and slammed his fist down on the railing. "Jack, now my son will be dead. How…how could you have done this?"

I pulled away and dashed through the men who stood around me. I could see escape was hopeless. Bootstrap jumped behind me and grabbed my longest dreadlock, jerking me to a painful stop. Slowly, he pulled me back until his pale face was up against mine.

"I want you to know that you have killed the only man who could save my son. Barbossa has poisoned Will. He told me he slipped William a slow working venom. Actually, Ana Maria did, when she was taking care of him many months ago. Yes, the boy appears strong and healthy now, but after several months the toxins will take hold and William will be paralyzed. His lungs will cease working and he will suffocate. Barbossa is the only one who knows where the antidote is. He promised me the cure in exchange for your head."

I attempted to pull back but I could not. Bootstrap had a firm grasp on my hair. "Bootstrap, listen to me, Will is not poisoned. He is well and living on the island of Santa Maria. You saw him with your own eyes. There is no possible way, no probable way, Barbossa could have poisoned Will. Barbossa did not know you were on _The Bonaventure_. He had no idea he would encounter you. He has made up this tale so you will kill me."

"Jack, Barbossa told me he has given my son a slow working poison. He will be dead in six months if he does not get the antidote. I have no reason to doubt Barbossa, he was not lying to me; it is not in his nature. Whether he ran into me or not he has always intended to kill Will. He despises William for his skill and his friendship with you. You have killed Barbossa and for this, you will die the worst of deaths, by my hands and mine alone."

"Bootstrap, you do not know Barbossa's nature. His lies are very convincing and he always has a way to make them seem true. If you kill me now, you will be falling into Barbossa's trap. You will be following his orders, even though he is dead. If you kill me, I guarantee you, William will kill you."

Bootstrap began to laugh. "You haven't changed a bit Jack, you still think a lot of yourself. My son will not kill his father, his own flesh and blood, just because I killed the infamous, Captain Jack Sparrow. He loathes pirates and you, Captain Sparrow, are most definitely a pirate."

Bootstrap looked at the various crew members and then back at me. "Tie him to the mainmast and stand by with water. He will feel the full weight of the cat—until he is dead." Bootstraps stormed. His dark eyes showed no mercy.

I struggled to break loose from the men who held me, but there was no escape. I was dragged to the mainmast and tied securely, embracing it. A moment later, someone ripped my shirt off my back. Bootstrap cracked the whip and the cat-of- nine hit my back with a vengeance. I almost yelled out but instead I bit my tongue and I could taste the blood. I jerked as I heard the sound of the whip crack through the air again. Before he could strike me a second time I lost consciousness. Yes, I fainted, but not for long. I was bought back to consciousness by being drenched with cold salt water that stung at my wounds, and then he whipped me again. This happened at least two more times and finally the water did not bring me back to wakefulness.

**XXXXXXXX**

My eyes fluttered open slowly, then widened to enormous dimensions when I remembered everything that had happened. I attempted to sit up but as I arched my back the pain raked through me. I could see the blood oozing down my side and I could only imagine my back resembled a piece of raw meat. What had happened? Why was I still alive? Why was I back in the brig behind bars?

I started to tremble; I could only assume I was experiencing shock. I ached all over and I was soaking ringing wet. I remembered the awful sound of the whip cracking in the air. How did I escape? I must have fainted. Was Bootstrap just waiting for me to wake up, so he could continue? I had never anticipated that Bootstrap would whip me to death for killing Barbossa. I moaned softly in my misery. What is going to happen now? I would have to get Maddy to help me escape. I would have to jump ship and end my life in the sea.

I knew I could swim, but being so far from land, exhaustion or sharks would soon claim me. Not exactly the way I would choose to die, but a kinder death by far than being lashed by my old friend. Some friend.

I pulled myself up off the floor and then froze. He must be a ghost, was my first thought. But as I stared I saw his eyes were gleaming with merriment, with devilry. His eyes were clear, clear as the bright sky. Hardly the eyes of a dead man.

Bloody hell, I had failed! Barbossa was alive. He had been watching me without speaking. He sat facing me, holding a tankard of wine in his hand, and he was smiling.

"You," I managed to find my voice. "You should be dead!"

"No Jack, you should be. Do you really long to feel the lash across your tender flesh again, Sparrow?" he asked quietly. "Are you willing to go through what would have happened to you had I not come awake in time to stop Bootstrap? You know your friend was going to in fact, whip you to death, because he and the crew thought I was dead and you had killed me. Luckily I dissuaded Bootstrap but it did take a while for him to listen to me." Barbossa poured more wine into his tankard, leaned back in the chair and fixed his gaze on me.

"I have no wish to feel the cat again, as you must know," I answered heatedly.

"Then that means I can be safe and we have an accord?" Barbossa stood up and extended his hand.

I did not extend mine. "Surely you don't wish to keep me around after what I attempted?"

"On the contrary, I will enjoy your company." He chuckled wickedly. "You will be safe from death, but not from harm." He picked up a coiled whip. "I am not opposed to using this."

Before I could say anything the coiled leather sailed through the air and passed through the bars, biting into my bare skin. I jumped back and doubled over with pain. I stared at the red bleeding gash that appeared across my chest. I looked up at Barbossa slowly.

I managed to stand myself up right and grab the bars in front of me. "What is it you wish Barbossa? I will do as you ask, as long as my daughter and unborn child remain safe."

Barbossa burst out laughing. "What I want can wait. Are you hungry?"

I nodded reluctantly, and for the first time I noticed a plate of food on the floor. I was famished.

Barbossa rolled up the whip and gave me a devilish grin. "Sparrow, the terms remain the same. You get your daughter, Katherine, you get your unborn child if it is female and you will receive fifteen percent of the plunder. Every time you step out of line, you will receive ten lashes. For the slightest resistance, you will receive five lashes. Do you understand me?"

Damn him! Again I had lost control of the situation and Barbossa would deny me the satisfaction of opposing him and taking charge of my ship. "You must fear me if you have to threaten me," I said sarcastically, noting the narrowing of his eyes.

"Your ploy will not work. When I can Jack, I avoid conflict. I do try to avoid pain and leave room only for pleasure. Now you best get your rest. I will be calling on you soon." Barbossa left and I finally went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Pearl was making rapid headway into the colder waters, but she still had a great distance to go before reaching our destiny. The weather had changed considerably and the air held an icy bite to it. I spent my time pacing the cell and looking forward to once again facing the warm tropical climates I had left. There wasn't much for me to do but abide to Barbossa's orders and to sleep. He had me climbing and mending the rigging in the cold harsh weather. He sent me to do jobs he would not dare send his crew to do. He also stationed me to man the bilge pumps. He was kind enough to shackle me to the pump so if the water got to high I would have to pump in order to keep my head above water. I spent more then fourteen hours at a time down there, working the pumps. I was exhausted and all the time wet and cold, but I did not give him any troubles. I would bide my time and wait for the opportune moment.

I dozed off after one of my long stints in the bottom of the ship. I awoke suddenly after having a horrible nightmare that I was actually at the mercy of Barbossa and he was enjoying having me under his power. As I looked around, I knew it wasn't a nightmare. Barbossa did enjoy having me under his command. I could see it in his eyes every time I looked at him and I could hear it in his tone of voice. He was a man who cared only about his own desires.

As I lay there, trying to go back to sleep I was thrown against the wall of the brig. I immediately stood up and went to look out my favorite hole. The ship was being tossed, and water splashed in my face. It seemed as if the heavens had opened up and were throwing their retaliation on this ship alone. It stormed all through the night, and the violent pitching made it impossible to go back to sleep. I felt for sure The Pearl was going to crash over into the sea and we would all drown. I began to wonder why I was not stationed at the bilge pumps again.

Sometime in the middle of the night, with my hands braced against the bars, I finally did fall asleep. When I awoke the next morning the seas were calm. I was glad the storm had passed but I was wet and cold and I knew if I did not get out of the brig soon I would most likely come down with pneumonia.

My damp hair fell over my shoulders and I was grumbling to myself as I wrung the water from the new shirt that Barbossa so kindly let me get from my cabin. I jumped when Madeleine appeared in front of my cell. She was bringing me my meal.

"Maddy, be a dear and go ask Captain Barbossa if I can come up on the deck to dry off."

She looked at me and shook her head. "I will do no such thing Jack. You are not going out there this morning or any morning. Your place is below, with the rats and the water. I'm sorry."

"Maddy please, I am cold and wet and there is no place I can go, unless I choose to dive into the ocean. If I die, Barbossa will never get his treasure. Please Lass, it will take forever for me to dry down here and I will catch cold. "

"There are worse things you can catch up on deck," Madeleine replied.

"Please, Maddy, just do as I ask. I will give Barbossa my word that I will cooperate. He can even put me in chains, if he so desires."

Madeleine left, grumbling to herself as she went up the stairs. I quickly put my wet shirt back on and waited for her return. When she returned she was not alone. She was with Bootstrap and he did unlock the cell and placed cuffs around my wrists and ankles. He then led me to the rear deck of the ship.

"Barbossa said to be quick about it." Bootstrap said sternly.

I laughed and then a lump formed in my throat, as I looked at Bootstrap. He was so pale and so cowed down. I could not believe this was Will's father. He looked nothing like Will. No wonder Will did not recognize his own father. Time had taken its toll on Bootstraps and he looked like the walking dead.

"Mate, I cannot make the wind blow faster, but it will not take long I promise you." I faced the wide expanse of sea to let the wind sweep through my hair which was drying. After a few minutes I looked at Bootstrap. "Where is the captain?"

"At the helm." Bootstrap nodded his head toward the helm. "I am surprised he agreed to let you on deck after what you pulled."

I turned to see Barbossa and he was indeed at the helm, in a heated argument with one of his crew. I looked to see what he was motioning at and then I saw it. It was a ship. I saw the sails in the distance.

"Bootstrap," Barbossa yelled. "Bring Sparrow up here."

Bootstrap unceremoniously grabbed me and took me too Barbossa.

I smiled at Barbossa. "Thank you for allowing me to dry myself," I then looked out onto the sea. "It appears we will be having company."

Barbossa snarled. "Aye, if this old seadog of a lookout had been doing his job he would have seen the vessel coming. As it is, they are coming straight for us. She is not flying her colors and I would suspect she is a pirate vessel. I'd be willing to wager it is Justin looking for his wife and child."

I looked out and then back at Barbossa. "Surely they would not attack The Black Pearl?"

"Jack, you or all people should know one can not determine what goes through the minds of these cutthroats. If they want to fight, we will fight."

I placed my cuffed hands on Barbossa's arm. "Perhaps we could try to outdistance them. Really, we don't want to fight." As he spoke a thunderous blast echoed through the air and then I heard the cracking of timber and a loud crash. One of The Pearls masts had fallen.

I tuned and yelled. "Stop shooting at my SHIP!"

**A/N **Yes, I updated and it did not take a month. I know Jack should have checked Barbossa for a pulse to make sure he was dead, but Jack is not a cold blooded killer. Jack looks after number one, and he has supreme confidence on his ability to survive. Jack does live by fairness and honor, unlike most pirates who have no honor or regrets. This is the big difference between Jack and Barbossa. Barbossa is willing to kill to get what he wants, while Jack tries talk and rationale first, before violence. Jack is not averse to fighting but he is more focused on escape and he had the opportune moment to flee. If he had killed Barbossa, Bootstrap would have beaten poor Jack to death. What a concept, Barbossa saved Jack, but for what? So now Jack is sailing under Barbossa, do you think Jack will do this? We all know Barbossa only spared Jack for his own selfish reasons. Pirate.

**Queen Of The Pirates: **Yes, Jack and Jem are very playful. As you can see, Elizabeth is not.

**Kitty: **Elizabeth does pick and choose when to like and dislike someone. Everyone does have problems but hey, that is what makes the story. Savvy? I had to throw the puppy in. I have a 5 month old puppy and she made me do it. Her name is not Tiger or Will. Her name is Adhara.

**Depprules: **Jack wanted to get back to the sea and it looks like he made it. Yes, WILL…WILL…WILL can get on ones nerves. Glad you liked it!

**Mary Read: **Good question, will Jack and Jem marry? Only I know. Does make you wonder, did Elizabeth give the wrong directions? I'd say yes, but it was a good thing she had enough food for everyone. Savvy?

**Katrina: **Of course everyone loves Will, even Jack does in is own odd way. Your right, Jack was way out of bounds and Will should have run him threw, but you know he tried that once before and it didn't work. I hope this last chapter answered your questions. Thanks for the review, I always like hearing from you.

**Seabiscuit: **Will and Elizabeth know how to live. Of course Elizabeth was The Governor's daughter. Jack is slightly jealous of Will. I mean look, everyone loves Will and he seems to have a lot going for him even though Will does beat a dead horse. Glad you liked the clock scene and I do agree with you, they do drink an awful lot. Can you imagine the headaches?

**Fantasy Dreamer:** I am so glad you liked the chapter. It appears everyone liked the pond.

**Princess Morning: **Jack is ornery and bored but now he is Barbossa's slave. Jack has obviously had to make some choices and he does have his priorities. He did go too far with Elizabeth and as you can see Will was not very pleased. But, when you think about it, she did give him bad directions. Will did not recognize his Dad because he is a lot older and Will never really saw his father. Jack had a hard time recognizing Bill too. He recognized his eyes but it took him awhile to figure out he was Bootstrap Bill. The man has had a hard life.

**Rum Runner: **Jack's pay back was good, wasn't it?

**William: **I'm so glad you like my story and my talent. I know I love writing it. Thanks!

**Black Jack 22: **WOW, you are my 200th review. I can't believe it…I will send you a chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk. Kat may be annoying but she is just a kid and look who her father is. You are not alone for feeling sorry for Elizabeth and now you know why Bootstrap is with Barbossa. Love hearing from you.

Everyone, I have to say, I love getting your reviews and I am glad you liked the chapter, Bloody Wrong. I hope you enjoyed, You Killed Him.

**As always, enjoy Fan Fiction and enjoy my story. Please READ, REVIEW and ENJOY! **

**TA FOR NOW**

**_LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW_**


	19. Turner Versus Turner

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Turner versus Turner**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing new so I won't bother. Savvy?

I stood motionless beside Barbossa as The Pearl dipped and rose, cutting through the waves. Barbossa's tall muscular frame was silhouetted against the sky and the cold breezes tossed his dark hair about. "You'd better keep a sharp eye out Sparrow. She doesn't look like a large ship, but we will be able to tell more after we get closer. If your friends are on it, you best say prayers for them now."

My loosely tied shirt began billowing like the sails of the ship. I was definitely dry now and I was really wishing Barbossa would turn the ship around. I studied the vessel and I tried to shake the unwelcome sense of foreboding, but it wouldn't go away and that annoyed me. I once again placed my cuffed hands on Barbossa's shoulder.

"Barbossa, why attack? We don't have room for anything on this ship, unless you store it in your cabin. I know for a fact the hold is bursting with treasures taken from less swift vessels."

Barbossa pushed me aside. "Really Jack, we are not taking anything. We will sink her and go on our way. Now either help or you will be thrown back into the brig."

Some of the crew gasped as smoke belched from the quarter deck and a cannon ball slammed through The Pearl's sails and rigging, ripping holes through the canvass.

I once again stood in front of Barbossa. "Listen Barbossa, when you woke up this morning your objective was to sail out to sea, not to submerge a ship, so let us stay with that goal. Savvy?" As The Pearl rocked, I turned to see more cannon balls pounding across the waves. I now got right up into Barbossa's face.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me there is no point or purpose to attack her. You know The Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. There is no ship that can match her. We can out run Justin and his crew and avoid damages to The Black Pearl. What do you say to that mate?"

"Sparrow, you may want to check our bearings. We are no longer in the Caribbean." Barbossa shoved me out of the way and I fell back onto the rail, almost going over. I was surprised when Hector grabbed me, preventing me from tumbling over and pushed me toward the helm. "Hold her steady Sparrow, if you value this ship." He trained his telescope on our adversary. "Load and run out the guns," Hector yelled. "I see no need for a challenge. That has already been offered." Barbossa sneered at his enemy.

"Sparrow, keep your eye on her, I can't let her pass and you know that. You know as well as I, she is not full of treasures and I am not out to plunder her. She fired on us. We know they are on a rescue mission. Justin is after his pretty little wife, and if I were Justin I would not stop until I got her back. Would you?" Barbossa looked down his nose at me. "Would you, Jack Sparrow?"

I felt as if that statement had nothing to do with Justin and Maddy but it was directed at me and my intentions toward Jem. Would I do anything to save Jem? The answer would have to be yes. I shook my head and looked out at the oncoming craft. I had to try one more time.

"Barbossa, I have an idea." I pulled the telescope out of Barbossa's hand.

"You would," Barbossa said sarcastically as he snapped the instrument back from me.

"You knew I would Barbossa, after all I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" I cocked my head and gave him a slight smile.

Barbossa waved his hand in my direction. "Silence Jack Sparrow, you are part of my crew now." He pulled out the whip and smacked it in his hand. "I am the Captain of The Black Pearl, and you will be taking orders from me. We will take that ship and we will sink her. Are you worried they will damage The Pearl, or are you concerned I will kill the Whelp and everyone on that ship? If I were you, I'd be more troubled by the latter. After all Sparrow, this is The Black Pearl," he gave me an evil smile. "And I am, Captain Hector Barbossa. Savvy?" He rolled his eyes. "Can you not see how annoying that is?" Barbossa said mockingly.

As he stood there I could sense his contained power and I felt as if he was getting ready to explode. The powerful ship beneath him seemed to be an extension of him. My ship, my Pearl was giving him the power and I was being drained.

Another bang rocked the ship as a cannon ball flew past before throwing up a waterspout well off our bow. Hector looked about angrily, "Bootstrap, run up the colors. I want no haphazard shooting today." His tone of voice had hardened. "This is not a mere fight. It is a matter of honor."

"Barbossa, if you plan to win I'd say you'd better wake your sleeping beauties and unshackle me. I am of no use to you with cuffs on my ankles and wrists."

Barbossa scoffed at my comment but as he looked about he saw what I saw. His crew was standing still as statures. They appeared to be in shock as the cannon balls flew by and the sails were falling down around us. Nobody seemed to be moving.

"They don't look very lively," I said with a smirk on my face. I almost started to laugh, but thought better of it. I did not want to see The Pearl at the bottom of the sea, but I also did not want to see William and Justin blown out of the water.

Barbossa started to bark orders. "Smith!" he bellowed at an extremely thin man who came at a run, "Get those lazy dogs on their feet. We'll never capture that ship if they don't move. They best not be waiting for an invitation. They are all wallowing about like sea cows and I'm tired of it."

"Aye, aye sir," Smith immediately jumped to get the men on their feet.

Barbossa gave Smith a stern look. "Take the usual precautions, but let's hope they decide not to put up much of a fight. Now turn to!" Barbossa shouted as he placed the spy glass up to his eye.

At the sound of Barbossa's booming voice more men appeared as if by magic. They went about their preparations with efficiency, each sailor knowing exactly what was expected of him. I had always figured Captain Barbossa would not sail with men who could not or would not work. Any reluctant seaman would find himself cast adrift or left to the mercies of the ship's crew.

The ship was now alive with action. All the men were flying to their positions. I watched as the gunner signaled from the foredeck that the guns were all loaded and run out.

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled out.

The sharp explosions were closely joined, jarring the deck and probing my ears with the thunderous sound, making me almost deaf. The crew began to shout and cheer as they hauled in the guns to swab them out and reload with a minimum of delay.

I saw Justin's ship shake violently and I knew that a cannon ball had hit the hull. It had hit close to the water-line. Barbossa lowered the telescope and began to laugh. "I'd say her disorganized crew's futile attempts to prepare for battle are somewhat comic. Continue to shoot at them; let them know we are attacking and they will have to surrender."

To my surprise, Barbossa released the cuffs my hands and ankles and then handed me the spyglass. I could see tiny figures moving around the deck, working the braces and halliards, just like the men on The Pearl were doing. As I looked, Barbossa ordered the crew to fire again. The shots sailed across the bow of the vessel and they in turn fired back. I winced as the balls banged into the side of The Pearl.

There was a sudden explosion and then another and I could tell we were in trouble. A shaft of silver went flying past me and then more shots. Balls were slamming into the wood and hissing away over the sea. I was hoping beyond hope Justin would not sink The Pearl. After all, did he not want his wife and son back? Unfortunately it would only be his wife.

Voices bellowed over the sounds of the shots and feet were slithering in the spray of blood. I averted my eyes from this bloody mess and looked towards the horizon. Ah, the sky, it arched over the limitless horizons and it was an azure blue with enormous expanses of broken billowing clouds, rising like gigantic mountains. Huge sea birds hovered along with us. They were weightless and sailing on their outstretch wings, riding the powerful ocean drafts. How I longed to be sailing like them. How I longed to have my freedom.

"Sparrow, take us in closer." Barbossa's voice rang into my ears, pulling me out of my trance. Another ball hissed through the shrouds and brought down another sail complete with boom, cordage and a trailing of tangled canvas. Men dashed with axes to hack it free.

I looked out at the oncoming ship. I could see a school of fish scattering before it as she knifed through the water and there were dolphins following the fish, in search of food. I could not help but to admire them, as they darted playfully through the swells of the waves during this battle. The outstretched sails of Justin's ship were filled by the brisk wind. She was a sturdy pirate ship, speedy and efficiently designed.

I gritted my teeth as Barbossa swung the whip at my back. "Sparrow get us in range of that ship. Stop you're daydreaming, and sail The Pearl the way she is suppose to be sailed. Are you not Captain Jack Sparrow, the former captain of this ship? Now hurry, we are going to board Justin's vessel and I would like to do it today, not tomorrow."

I put my mind to the helm and then I started to yell out the orders. "Give me more sail and pull out the sweeps." I knew what I was doing and I could only hope Justin would retreat. He would not need luck today, he would need skill and I hoped between him and William Turner they had it.

The Pearl was straining and pitching. What sails she had left were booming under the pressure but she did respond. Like huge ears, the sails were out and they looked like tremendous black pyramids.

As we got closer Barbossa ordered the crew to fire again. It only took one shot. CRASH! I saw a flash from the other vessel as the black blur of the iron ball ripped through her side and tore along the deck like a saw. Men yelled and ducked, as the ball smashed its way through the opposite side. I had to admit it was a wonderful hit.

Another ball hit, bringing down some of their sails, then more flashes brought down several lengths of rigging and then we heard the great crash. The topmast with yards of heavy canvas plunged down, splintering as it fell and lurched over the side of the ship. The main mast had fallen into the sea and a chorus of shouts and yells were made from Barbossa's crew.

"I will steer as close as I can." I looked into Barbossa's menacing eyes. He knew he now had the upper hand.

With the range falling away and Justin being fully conscious of his own peril, he started firing at us in rapid succession. I tried to ignore the cries from Barbossa's men as they were being wounded. Barbossa just ordered for them to shoot back and those who were still standing did.

Across the angry wave crests and above the din of battle I heard the ragged cries from Justin's crew. His ship quivered, slowly at first, then with terrifying speed the canvas began to stagger away. All the sails collapsed along the deck. The seaworthy thoroughbred Justin had come to attack us with was now in shambles.

Barbossa's crew snatched up their weapons and ran to their stations for boarding. I figured there would be more of us then them.

Barbossa pointed his sword and looked along his blade as if sighting a pistol. "If they are smart, they won't fight." He stood there silently as I ordered the sails to be taken in. The two hulls of the ships were getting closer. The tiny figures I had seen on the deck had now become men, and I recognized their faces, but I did not see Justin or William.

Barbossa stood before the crew, his voice sharp. "Surrender or we will sink your ship and kill you all." His sword swung like a pointer towards our guns. "We won't hesitate to fire!"

With a lurch the two vessels came together, bringing down more broken rigging and spars to add to the confusion. The grapnels soared through the air I heard a few defiant shouts and there were gun shots and swords flying threw the air. The men's cries echoed between the hulls as we were pulled close together.

Barbossa yelled, "Stand by to board." He did not even look around as a man fell kicking on the deck beside him with a bullet in his neck. Barbossa raised his gun and shot the man who did the shooting. The rest of the crew seized up cutlasses, axes and dirks.

Barbossa pointed his sword. "Now take em!" He shouted as he himself went over the gang-plank slashing at a man as he did so.

Yelling and cheering like demons most of the crew clambered over the gaps between the ships. I also jumped over.

As I landed on the deck one of Barbossa's men fell beside me, without a sound. Another threw his hands to his face and screamed, the sound ending with a sharp gasp as a boarding pike flew through the air and impaled him. I turned to see who had thrown the pike but through the chaos I could not. I picked up the fallen mans sword and joined in the battle. I am sure people would wonder whose side I was on.

Shoulder to shoulder Barbossa's men advanced along the deck accompanied by pistol-fire and clashing of swords. Across the heads and shoulders of the yelling, cursing men I saw William. I heard his voice and he was urging for the men of his ship to fight. I looked about and did not see Justin, but I did see Jem. I could not believe my eyes. Jem was standing next to Will and picking her father's crew apart with her sword. As I watched I saw several limbs go flying. Aye, that's my girl.

"We must separate and defend ourselves," Will yelled. "We cannot let them be the victors or we will be abandoned on some spit of land or worse, be fed to the sharks." He looked directly at me and then turned his attention to Barbossa who was standing only five feet from him. Jem backed up slowly and disappeared in the fog of the gun smoke.

Will raised his sword and challenged Barbossa, but before their weapons could meld with each other a cutlass swung like a scythe through the air and it was most definitely directed at Will's head. Will ducked just in time and the man beside William had his head almost cut from his shoulders. It was a bloody mess as the young man fell to the deck.

William pointed his sword at the man who threw the weapon. I couldn't believe it, Bootstrap was standing in front of Will and William was challenging him. The first thought that went through my mind was _Please don't do anything stupid._ I realized William had no idea who he had just challenged. I also had no doubt in my mind, he would win and he would indeed kill his father.

Barbossa, like the gentleman he is, backed down. I could see the wicked gleam in his eye. William Turner the stiff tightly wrapped young lad was going to fight his father, a well known and excellent swordsman.

I attempted to make my way towards them. I did not want Will to kill his father. I knew Bootstrap would not kill Will. Will's face was full of determination and I could tell his intentions were to kill the man in front of him.

I never made it to Bootstrap and Will, Barbossa stood in my way. He placed his arm about my shoulders. "Jack…Jack. Did you not notice we have won, and The Pearl is secure? See what great things we can do when we work together." He gave me a sinister laugh.

I gave him a crooked smile and cocked my eyebrow. "I did notice."

Barbossa took the sword from my hand and tossed it to the ground. "You won't be needing this."

I looked about the ship it was evident that Barbossa's men had taken it over and Justin's crew had dropped their weapons. I looked at their faces and watched their cowed expressions as Barbossa's men pushed them around and started tying them up. Jem was no where in sight and the only two who kept fighting were Will and Bootstrap. They were oblivious to what was going on around them.

Barbossa looked towards William and Bootstrap and he let them continue. He turned to one sailor. "Where is he? Where is Justin Bartholomew?"

The sailor tried to back away and then relented to Barbossa's glare and he led Barbossa towards the poop deck. Barbossa yanked me along with him. "Come Jack, I am sure you want to see your old friend and let him know we are taking over his ship. After all mate, you are one of us now."

I attempted to pull away but realized it was futile so I followed Barbossa, but my eyes were on William the full time. I knew Barbossa did not want me to interfere. There would be one victor of the battle. My wager was on Will but I had the distinct feeling Barbossa felt it would be Bootstrap.

We arrived on the deck which had taking the full brunt of the fallen mast. I could not believe my eyes. I pulled away from Barbossa and ran over to Justin.

Justin was pinned underneath one massive spar, his face screwed into a mask of agony. He was still breathing and as I stood over him he opened one eye and looked at me. I attempted to pick up the spar but I could not and I could tell I would have no help. I knelt down beside him. I could see the blood pouring from his mouth and I could tell from the position he lay in that he had many broken bones.

"Jack, you are too late. I know I won't have the pleasure of seeing me wife and child again. Please take care of them and take care of your own."

Barbossa came and stood beside me. He lowered his sword so the tip rested on the deck within inches from my leg. "Justin, I had intended a more fitting end for you. If you had not been so bull headed and attacked The Pearl, you would have gotten your wife back. I had no intentions of taking your woman or child."

Justin's eyes moved towards the glittering blade. "I would have preferred that but I was not meant to live and die the way most pirates do. I will not be dancing at the end of a rope, but I can only hope you will." Then with a great groan he died.

"Cut this wreckage away." Barbossa ordered as he looked down at Justin, almost untouched by the events and the sights around him. "Pass the word. Tie the crew up to whatever is left to this ship. We will cut her away and blow her up.

I closed Justin's eyes and then looked up into Barbossa's face. "What of Bootstrap and William Turner?"

"What of them?" He pointed to the two of them. His smug look irritated me, as I glanced at him and then at William and Bootstrap.

"Sparrow, I do intend on letting them finish their battle. Evidently the lad does not know who he is fighting and Bootstrap has not informed him. I know I have crossed blades with both, and I must say the skill of young Mister Turner has grown with time and he is indeed, better than his father."

The whole crew stood still watching Bootstrap and William spin around each other. One moment they were face to face and the next they were separated by a blades length. Will had jammed his palm under Bootstrap's chin and shoved him back off his sword. I could tell Will was toying with him. Why didn't he just slice him down where he stood?

Watching them lunge at one another made me want to crawl out of my skin. I stood up and got close to Barbossa. "You know Barbossa, Bootstrap will not kill his own son. He wants to save him from the poison you put into his veins. What is the point and purpose of this?"

Barbossa began to laugh. "Ah so I see you have been talking to Bootstrap. Jack, if William Turner kills his father then I'm down one pirate, whom I really won't mind loosing, he does complain and I am tired of hearing about all the wrongs he has done in his past. He wished to die penniless and at sea, maybe he can have his dream. I am sure Mister Turner will not regret taking a pirates life and ridding the seas of one lost soul."

Barbossa gave me an evil look. "That is, he won't have any regrets until he finds out he killed his dear old dad. If Bootstrap is as good as he claims he is, he will take his son down without killing him and then I will get the map and a prisoner."

"You don't need the map Barbossa, you have me."

"Jack, **you** can be replaced. I will get the map from William Turner, dead or alive and then I will deal with you. Since Mister Turner is occupied and I don't have to look over my shoulder waiting for the Whelp to attack me I can go about other duties. Men, disperse the powder; we are going to blow this ship up. We will kill them all and leave no survivors; hence there won't be any stories to tell."

My eyes opened wide as I looked at Barbossa. "Barbossa what makes you think the Whelp has the map with him? You yourself said he came on a rescue mission. He did not come hear seeking treasures."

Barbossa pulled me close to him and looked into my face. "You do realize Jack that after I get the map you are useless to me. You may want to start thinking about your fate. Do you wish to be left on a spit of land with a pistol and a single shot, or would you rather get blown up with this ship and her crew?"

"Barbossa, I thought you were a man of honor. You promised me fifteen percent of the plunder and my daughter."

"I am a man honor Jack, which is why I am giving you a choice. Island or ship?"

"Barbossa what of our deal? I thought you were a man of the code."

"There's your mistake, Sparrow. You thought. Aye, I did promise you what you mention, but I did not promise you that you would be alive. Your daughter can have you dead or alive and you being the pirate you are can give her your fifteen percent. Of course she won't see any of it unless I get the map."

I twisted my body out of his grasp. I grabbed a sword off the deck and attempted to turn to fight Barbossa. As I did, I felt the pain of a sword lance my arm and then I felt the whip go across my face. I dropped the weapon and fell backwards, looking up to see Barbossa standing over me. He graciously pulled his sword out of my arm and it was dripping with my dark red blood.

"Jack, I told you, you are part of the crew now. For your actions you will sustain an ample beating. You went against our accord first and you just attempted to kill your captain."

I looked up at him and gave him my golden smile. "I'm sure if I apologized you would not accept it, and as for our accord I knew you would ruin it."

I rolled to my feet and grabbed the sword. Once again I pulled it on Barbossa and we began to parry, slashing and cutting at each other. Several times he lunged at me and each time I deflected his blade. He was constantly upon me and time and again I had the narrowest of escapes. He had an advantage over me; I was wounded and weaker than him.

He was very sure of himself and he was shrewd with his blade. I could tell he meant to kill me. I circled and stepped in a spot of blood. I slipped and instantly he was upon me, his sword lifted for a killing thrust. As he stabbed downward I threw myself at his legs in hopes of knocking him off balance.

He laughed and pulled me up off the deck and placed his blade at my neck and turned me to watch William and Bootstrap.

"I can't kill you yet. You must first see what your Whelp is going to do. You have taught him the skills of being a seaman and possibly a good pirate, even though you cheat. Watch Sparrow; watch the lad take his father down. William Turner is no longer a boy, he is a man."

Will was in the heat of battle with Bootstrap. He was shoving him back harder and harder. His blade stayed firm. His arm suddenly drew back as he sprang away from Bootstrap. William looked him in the eye. "Have we ever crossed blades before? You look somewhat familiar."

"No, I have never lifted a weapon on you son. Never." Bootstrap said with all honesty.

I was hoping Will would see some family resemblance, maybe feel a bond, but no, Will jerked his wrist and struck out with a wild slash that ripped wide Bootstrap's shirt and left a bloody gash across his stomach.

"I am not your son and don't every make that mistake again." Will swiftly thrust his sword forward and put the blade into Bootstrap's ribs. He then pulled it out and with a twist of the blade cut the man's check. Bootstrap staggered backwards.

"Will stop," I yelled "STOP!" Barbossa pulled back on his blade and I could feel it cut into my neck.

"Not a word Sparrow, or you will lose your scrawny neck and it won't be a hemp rope taking it," Barbossa whispered into my ear.

There was nothing I could do or say that could stop Will's onslaught on Bootstrap. Obviously Will did not hear me; he just went on, fencing harder and harder. Suddenly Bootstrap lunged back and took Will by surprise. His blade caught Will and it went deep into his arm.

Bootstrap stepped back and stared unbelieving for a moment as he saw the blood spray from Will's arm. He leaped back and raised his sword and threw it in the air like a spear aiming for Will's leg.

I had seen this trick done before but it was normally William who did this. Bootstrap was not as skilled. Will lifted his blade and caught Bootstrap's sword, throwing it aside.

"Well sir, that was a fine try and I am told a wonderful trick, but now you have no weapon. Do you surrender or must I kill you? I'd suggest you surrender and give me Mrs. Bartholomew and her son, along with The Black Pearl and my crew. Have them untied and released now!"

Will looked about as he saw his crew was tied up and they were all unarmed. Barbossa's crew stood around Bootstrap and William with their swords pointed at him.

Bootstrap smiled at Will. "I may have no weapon in my hand but that does not mean I am unarmed."

He extended his hand and motioned at the gathering crew. Then he nodded his head towards Barbossa and me. "You see Lad, if you surrender, I will stop Barbossa from killing your friend, Captain Jack Sparrow, and I will let you have The Pearl and your crew back. What do you say to that?"

Will tilted his head and lowered his weapon. "Why the change of heart? What profit is in it for you?"

Bootstrap gave a faint laugh, "Ah, spoken like a true pirate. I will do all this, if you give me the map. Give me the map that will lead me to the Treasure of Revere and tell me where I can find Jem Barbossa, Captain Barbossa's daughter."

Will now looked at me. I opened my eyes wide clapped my hands together and mouthed. "Don't do anything stupid."

Will looked around the deck, scanning the faces of all the pirates who had their swords drawn and pointed at him. "This fight is between me and this pale, sickly man. Drop your weapons and let me finish my business with him."

Now Barbossa spoke, as he pulled the sword tighter around my neck and I could fell the blood oozing down my chest. "Really Mister Turner, have you not learned anything? Look deep inside yourself. Can you trust this man?" He nodded down at me. "And can you trust the man standing in front of you?"

I gave a heavy sigh and rolled my eyes. "Barbossa, he just said this was between him and his attacker. I told you he wouldn't kill him and now you will have to face the consequences."

Barbossa pulled his sword deeper into my neck. "No Sparrow, you will have to face the consequences. If I hear another word from you I will take your head off."

Barbossa looked back up at Will, "Now, as I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted, you have come a long way from that lad who lived in Port Royal. You find the good and bad in all people and with that knowledge you make wise judgments, mostly. In other words, you do not judge a book by its cover or a man by what he does."

He looked at his crew and then back at William "I'd say you have to work on the art of bargaining, and I could teach you that. Men, drop your weapons," Barbossa ordered.

Barbossa shifted his position which also altered his sword deeper into my neck. I'm sure it was intentional. "Mister Turner, by all means we will let you finish your negotiations with the pale sickly man."

Barbossa motioned for the crew to lower their weapons. "I'd say you are a very confident young man, your abilities with a sword are remarkable and your determination is impeccable. You indeed are not a blacksmith, nor the son of a merchant sailor. You are a pirate. Yes, you are indeed the son of a pirate. Perchance you would like to sail under the command of a real pirate. Perhaps you would like to meet your father, I don't know." Barbossa was hesitant as he scanned Will's serious face. "Possibly you would like to know the name of the man you are fighting?"

"Barbossa I would never sail under your command," Will answered quickly. "Jack is a real pirate and a good man, my father is dead and it does not matter who I am fighting, for he will soon be dead."

"Ah lad, is your father dead?" Barbossa was highly amused at Will's reaction.

Bootstrap flashed his eyes at Barbossa. "Barbossa no, this is between him and me. You are to stay out of this. You know William would never sail under you."

"Aye, but he sails under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow, now that mate, is a joke. You are a man of such little faith." Barbossa pointed his long finger at Bootstrap. "I say we give the Whelp his choice. I'm for giving people choices today."

Bootstrap looked from Will, to Barbossa, to me. Barbossa loosened his grip on me as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile. "I'd say it would be in your best interest to convince him."

Bootstrap's eye widened as he saw this. "Please Lad," Bootstrap looked at Will with pleading eyes. "Give me the map. This way, you save my life and I'll save yours. We will be square. If you don't, I promise you, someone will get shot."

Will looked at him in confusion. "Sir, I don't know you and I am not here to save your miserable life. If you intend on shooting someone, I'd say shoot Barbossa."

Barbossa saw the wild look in Bootstrap's eye and he pulled me straight in front of him. "Lad if he shoots me, he will have to go through Jack first."

"Damn it William, just give me the map." Bootstrap was now begging.

Barbossa loosened his grip on me. "Why this is pathetic. Yes William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill, give him the map. By all means put the measly man out of his agony. Just give him the map."

While Barbossa was preoccupied taunting Will, I jabbed my elbow into his stomach, hoping he would drop his sword. He did and I quickly dropped, rolled and picked it up, raising it to Barbossa's chest. I was ready to run Barbossa through.

"NO! You cannot kill him Jack. I need Barbossa alive," Bootstrap yelled at me.

Several shots whisked over my head, fired by Bootstrap. "Jack, surrender or I will have to shoot you." Bootstrap stood in front of Will but his gun was pointed at my head.

While Bootstrap's attention was on me, Will jumped him. I had asked Will not to do anything stupid. Will's sword went into Bill's stomach and Bill fell towards the rail, bracing himself up. Bootstrap now aimed his gun at Will. "Give me the map or I will, I will shoot."

"Bootstrap," I yelled, hoping Will heard the name. "I'm doing this for you and for Will, your son. I will also get the damn bottle." I raised the sword and as I did I heard the gun and I felt the bullet rip through me. As I grasped my stomach and fell to my knees, I saw William leap for Bootstrap and they both hit the deck, hard.

"Will, no!" I yelled out in pain. "He won't kill you, he is your father." As I yelled another bullet ripped through me, this time it was from Barbossa's gun.

"Sparrow, I told you not to say a word. Now you and the Whelp will both die." Barbossa stood above me with a sinister look on his face as I struggled to stay on my knees and not fall on my face.

"Jack," Will cried out. "He may be my father but now he is no better than Barbossa, he is a pirate, a cut throat and he is trying to kill you." As I fell flat on the deck, I saw William lift his dagger and stab it into Bootstrap.

Bootstrap fell to the ground. Blood was pooling beneath him. He crouched, teeth bared in anger. "Jack warned me. He said you were good. He also told me you would stand up for him before me. I did not believe him, I am sorry, I was a fool."

He started coughing and choking up blood. "Jack please, you know the truth, save my boy, save your boy." Then suddenly like a flash he turned and threw himself over the rail and into the water.

William looked at me in disbelief and then went to the rail. Barbossa yanked me up off the deck and pulled me over to the rail with him. I was bleeding badly and I have to admit I was hurting like hell. I couldn't help but think all the times I wanted someone to shoot me and they wouldn't and now everybody was aiming at me. I leaned over the rail and I saw blood on the water. Bootstrap's body had gone down, his blood mixing with the bubbles of the sea.

Barbossa released me and I held on to the rail for support. Thinking maybe jumping wasn't a bad idea, until I saw the sharks. Barbossa stood beside me holding his sword loosely in one hand and nonchalantly tossing a small vile up and down in his other hand.

"Mister Turner, do you know what you just did?" Barbossa glanced down upon the turbulent red water. "Do you know what this is?" He held up the small bottle and placed it in his pocket.

Will took one last look into the ocean and then came close to my side. "Yes Barbossa, I do know what I just did and no, I have no idea what that is, but I am sure you will tell me."

Will looked about at the pirates faces. "This is the day I saved my friend Jack Sparrow, and I sent a lost soul to Davy Jones's locker. Jack, put your arm around me. It is time for us to leave." Will put his sword away and handed the map over to Barbossa.

"Hear is your precious map and you will find Jem below. She is waiting for you in the Captain's quarters. I will warn you, she is armed and she loves this man who is standing beside me."

Barbossa took the map and started to laugh. "He is barely standing and my daughter, just like you, would probably kill her father. You see, I am not an idiot Mister Turner. Thank you for the map and the warning."

Will looked at me. I tried to give him a smile as I attempted to hold my guts in. "William is she really below? Is Jem really waiting for Barbossa?"

"She best be on the ship or you and your Whelp will not be leaving." Barbossa spoke as he examined the map and looked at Will skeptically.

Will placed his hand on his sword, "You promised to let us go Barbossa. You said you would let us go and you would give Jack the Black Pearl back, if I gave you the map and told you where you could find Jem."

Barbossa mealy raised his hand and his crew rushed the both of us. Will raised his sword but it was too late, eight men were on top of him. They pulled his sword away and tossed it on the deck.

I could not pass up this opportunity. I picked up Will's sword and began locking blades with everyone near. I was slashing with Will's heavy cutlass and I was having a hard time. I fought two men single handed. Then I was brought down by a whole group of slashing weapons.

"Damn you Barbossa," I gritted my teeth. I pulled free only to get struck on the side of my head. I was now on my knees, again.

Will was struggling under the weight of his attackers. Barbossa stepped up to him and grabbed his face in his hands. "Boy, I am Hector Barbossa; you don't have to tell me what I promised. You may recall, I did not promise you anything. It was your father's words, not mine, that guaranteed you the safety of your crew and the possession of The Black Pearl. Men take Captain Sparrow and William Turner too…well let me see, where should you take them?"

"We could tie them to the helm and let birds peck at their bodies" Ragetti smiled at Barbossa and then at Will and myself.

"No…No… I think we should let them endure the barnacle drag." Pintel offered his opinion. "Mister Turner is such a fine swimmer it may be entertaining to see if he could do it twice. But that Jack Sparrow, he would most likely die, and then I could have his daughter with no worries."

"Pintel, my daughter would never have you. She would hang herself before she ever laid her hands on the likes of you, and it's CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, if you please."

Barbossa released Will's chin but still glared at him. "If Jem is not below you will be walking the plank or better yet tied up with the rest of the crew and blown up with this wreak. If indeed she is there, I will take you on the Pearl. I will also take," Barbossa rolled his eyes as he looked over at me, "**Captain** Jack Sparrow. He will remain in the brig for the rest of the journey. You Mister Turner, will be shackled and work for me and the crew. Since you show so much loyalty towards Captain Sparrow, I am sure you won't step out of order. If you do he will receive the punishment. Understand?"

Will narrowed his eyes and then lowered his head. "She is below. She is waiting for you, Barbossa."

"Smith, go below and bring Jem to me. Tell her, if she values her lover she will come or I will make sure he will never sire another child again." He looked at William and then at me. "We will get the treasure and between the two of you, you will have fifteen percent."

"William I can't believe Jem came with you. I can't believe you let her come." I spoke low, so only Will could hear me. I was still down on my knees holding my stomach.

Will looked at me with his deep brown eyes. "Jack yes, believe it. Jem is on the ship. She is here just like the blood on your shirt, just like the fact I killed my father for you. She is definitely here. I told Jem to stay with Elizabeth but you know Jem, she will not take an order from any man. She is an independent spirit and she is the one who noticed you were gone." Will averted his eyes then looked back at me. "Nobody else really missed you, sorry. Jem really does love you."

"Don't make me retch." Barbossa backhanded Will. "It is not love, it is stupidity."

"Smith go," Barbossa ordered. "Bring Jem to me; bring her over to The Pearl. I will be in my quarters, the Captain's Quarters. Pintel, Ragetti, take these two over and throw them in the brig. The rest of you scally wags I want this wreck cut away and blown up. Keep Turner's crew with the ship, they can be blown up with it and their dead captain, Justin Bartholomew."

Barbossa now smiled at Will, "I will keep one of Bootstrap's promises. I will take you and Sparrow back to The Pearl."

Barbossa looked down at me and kicked me in the side then patted Will on the check. "I have some unfinished business with him and you lad; will be sailing under my command."

Darkness was closing across my mind as I pitched headlong onto the deck; I felt my cheek grind into the wet wood of the ship. I remembered my last conscious thought; I would never let William Turner sail under the command of Hector Barbossa. Never.

**XXXXXXXX**

I opened my eyes very slowly. As I did so I groaned. I knew by the way I was hurting Barbossa had attacked me again with the cat-of nines. I struggled to remember what had happened, and as realization was returning to me so was the pain in my head. All the past events came flooding back as I stared around with dazed bewilderment.

I was lying on a thick fur rug, in front of a roaring log fire. I was covered with warm wool blankets and I could tell my clothes had been removed along with the bullets I had received from Bootstrap and Barbossa.

I peered under the covers to see bloodstained bandages wrapped around my stomach. The heat was stifling and if I had been dressed I would have tossed the covers off. I felt as if the great heat was going to steam me or better yet I was going to burst into flames. Then I realized I was not alone.

Someone was kneeling behind me, and I saw a plump, young girl scrubbing her hands reaching around to support my head, which I knew was also bandaged.

She stroked my head and murmured, "Rest easy sir." A wide smile came over face as she gazed down at me. Her teeth were yellow and broken and she had a large mole on the end of her nose. I could not help but stare.

She then called over her shoulder. "He's awake!"

I heard a familiar voice and I saw William standing above me. "Awake, Jack, are you really with us? You damn near died on me!"

He handed the young, homely girl a bowl. "Have him drink this."

She knelt behind me and placed my head into her large lap. The rolls of fat from her stomach almost suffocated me. She stroked my hair back from my face. "Aye, you are just as cute awake as you are asleep."

I shook my head as she tried to get me to drink. The liquid was hot and I could tell it was not rum. She gave me and then William, a disapproving look. "You said he would be friendly."

Will looked at me and frowned. "He generally is Lass. Jack, where are your manners?"

Will took the bowl from her and attempted to help her up off the floor. She did not budge. She stayed in her sitting position, caressing my head and shoulders with her round pudgy fingers.

I tried to move but I ached all over. My back felt as if it were burning, my stomach was tied in knots and my skin was covered with perspiration. "Will what happened? Where are we? Where are the others? Where is Jem?"

I tried to move away from this unattractive, chubby girl, who seemed to be enthralled with me and couldn't keep her hands still.

Will sat down next to the fire. "They are all dead. It is a damn miracle we are not." He sounded as if he could not believe it.

"Dead? Dead! What do you mean? Where is my Jem?" I pulled myself up, off the fat girls lap and looked directly at Will, who just kept staring into the fire.

"Barbossa knew the map I gave him was a fake and by the time Smith went down to retrieve Jem she was gone. I truly have no idea where she went. I know she was fighting with me and the others when she went back to the captain's quarters. She was setting a trap for Barbossa, but I fear she was trapped instead. I can only hope she got on The Pearl and got off the other ship, before…before, Barbossa blew her sky high."

Will stood up and placed more wood on the fire. I was hoping he would let the fire go out. I groaned as I shifted my position and the young girl tried to pull me back down on her folds of fat.

"Madam please, if I can call you that," I pushed her away and she stood up placing her hands on the blankets and started to pull them down. I instinctively pulled them back up, even though I would have welcomed the cool air. "Leave me the bloody hell alone! Where are my clothes, where is my Jem?"

"I am your Gem now Luv and you are mine. I saved your life and now you are mine. William said so, yes…yes he said so."

"William," I looked at her and then him. "Who the bloody hell is this woman, and tell her to leave me alone. I am not and I never will be hers. Savvy?"

She was once again tugging on the blankets. I pulled back so hard I fell on my raw back and yelled out of pure frustration. I gave her an evil glare. "Madam, please stop touching me. I only need one woman to take care of me and she apparently is not here."

She looked at me with her blue eyes. They were the only thing about her that was half way pretty. "Please sir, my name is Emily. My sister and I found you and William on the beach. You were both beaten by the waves and frozen to the core. We thought you were both dead. It took hours to warm you up. You were, and you are, injured badly and I must tend to your wounds. The more you move, the more you will hurt yourself." Her eyes were very blue and she was frowning with concern.

"Luv, I'll be alright. I'll let ya know when I need tending too."

Will turned from the fire and looked at me. He laughed but it wasn't his typical tone. "Jack when did you get so modest? I told you, I think Jem is dead; you don't have to remain loyal to one woman anymore. It's a pity you never did marry her."

"William Turner, what has gotten into you Lad? I know Jem is not dead. She is a survivor and as alive as you and I. I saw her on the ship, and if you don't mind Lad, I will pick me own female companions when and if I want them."

Will stood in the flickering light and shook his head. "Give Emily a chance. She has already tended to your injuries and she has bathed and dried you three maybe four times, I have lost count. The first time because you needed it, the second time because the blood had soaked through the bandages and the bed covers, the third time because she just wanted to. The fourth time, well… she likes you. She likes you a lot. Believe me she knows everything about you. She has been lying with you day and night keeping you warm with her body."

I sat very still looking up at William as the fire light danced on his features. The way he talked to me was as if he was off in another world. I could see the girl watching me and for some odd reason, she did make me fell very uncomfortable.

As Will spoke, a wide smile came across her round face. "Yes, I do like you and I have been taking good care of you."

"I bet you have," I mumbled under my breath. "That is a lot of body to keep me warm with."

"Jack," Will looked at me as if I had just stolen a cookie from a baby.

"Will, is this your pay back for what I did to Elizabeth?" I rolled my eyes and looked back at the frowning girl. "William please, call off your ugly dog, we have to talk."

Emily looked over at Will. "You men are all alike. You said he would be different. You said he would be as nice as you. You lied. I must tell my sister." She flopped beside me and started to cry. "I am not a dog and I am not ugly."

I could see I had hurt her feelings and now I did fell somewhat remorseful, she was right, she wasn't a dog. "Luv, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Really I'm grateful for what you have done. Please stop crying."

I reached my hand out and touched her flabby skin. As I did she took my hand and kissed it, then she pulled herself up beside me and climbed under the covers. I cringed as her body touched mine.

"Let me keep you warm. I can do that very well, like Will said I have been doing it for quite awhile now."

"Why Captain Jack Sparrow, I do believe you are turning red!" Will walked over to a small table and poured to mugs of rum and came over to me.

"If you can sit up and hold the mug I will let you have it. Unless you would like to lie back in Emily's arms and she could give it to you."

I attempted to sit up and it was not easy. I finally did maintain a sitting position with some difficulty and with Emily beside me to help prop me up. I reached to take the mug from Will but Emily grabbed it. She placed the mug to my lips but I pushed it away. I took it from her hand and then looked up at Will. I was not amused and I felt a lot of anger towards Will.

"William I am red, because I am hot. You should know that Captain Jack Sparrow has been called many things, but modest has never been one of them. Where is the ship, where is The Pearl?"

"Since Barbossa did not have his map or daughter he decided it was time to blow us up. I hate to tell you this Jack; he did eventually get the original map. I did try to bargain with him, but he was correct in his assumption. My skills of bargaining really do lack. Now he knows where the treasure is, he has possession of the Pearl and I can only assume he has Jem and your child. I can only hope he does, or she was blown up with the ship and fed to the sharks."

Will drained his mug and went to fill it up. He placed the cup on the table and just picked up the bottle. Not asking if I wanted more he put the bottle to his lips and started to drink. He then looked over at me and Emily.

She was cuddling down into the covers. Her presence was quite annoying but I could not do much about it.

Will gave me a slight smile and then gave his head a slight nod. "As I see it, Barbossa got the ship, the treasure and maybe Jem. He tied you and me together on what was left of Justin's ship. I would not do what Barbossa wanted and he kept his word, he struck you for all my actions. I'm sorry Jack, if it were not for my pride we would be on The Black Pearl."

"Will, that is the past. Don't dwell on it." I winced as Emily ran her pudgy fingers down my body. "Please Emily; will you stop, I am trying to have a conversation."

"Jack," Will took another long drag on the bottle. "I finally had to give in. I really thought he was going to kill you. That is why I gave him the map. I told him I would sail under his command but it was apparently too late, and he evidentially did not believe me. Barbossa had made up is mind, you and I were to go with the ship. Luckily for us, Ragetti did the tying."

I lifted my mug towards Will so he could fill it. With my other hand I slapped Emily's hand away; she was becoming a little bit too familiar with me under the covers. Will looked at me and took another drink from the bottle ignoring my raised mug.

"Jack, before the ship blew up I got us free and we went for a swim. Emily and her sister Helga found us. Their father had bought them to this remote and cold island seven years ago. He has since past on but they have survived, he was a retired, dare I say it, pirate. Thanks to the both of them you, we, are alive. Yes, they did save us and we are in debt to them."

I looked down at Emily. "Wonderful, I mean, thank you. Thank you for saving our lives."

"Nothing to it sir." Emily smiled crookedly as she ran her hands over me again.

A door opened and another large woman entered. She appeared to be somewhat older then Emily, she had the same blue eyes, similar body-build and needless to say was just as unsightly.

The unattractive woman smiled at Will and then looked over at me. "I'm sorry William; the ship my father had is not seaworthy."

Emily gave a slight sound and her sister gave her an abrupt look. She then turned to hang up the fur coat and hat that she had just removed. "William my dearest, if you wish to repair her you and your friend can try, but it will take some time. I'd say several months."

"Months?" Emily blurted out.

Helga looked over at Emily and she now rolled herself out of the blanket and stretched out on the fur rug beside me.

"Yes, months you idiot." Helga's eyes flashed with anger and then they took on a cooler appearance. "William, I see your friend is alive, I told you my sister would take good care of him, just as I took care of you."

She walked over to Will and placed a kiss on his check. "Would you like to come down to the shore with me and see the ship for yourself?"

I looked at Will with astonishment. I couldn't believe he was letting this woman kiss him. Was he not afraid of catching warts from her? "William how long have we been here? How long have I been under the care of…of…?"

"Emily, my name is Emily." She reached out to caress me and I pulled back. I had had enough of her fondling of me.

"Longer than I'd like to admit Jack. We were both in sad shape when these fine women found us. It took a month for Helga to nurse me to health and I'd say you have been out of it for at least six weeks. I really did think you were a dead man Jack."

He glanced over at me but spoke to Helga. "Helga, I would like to introduce you to Jack Sparrow. Jack this is Helga Preston."

Helga came over to me and placed her cold hand on my forehead. Just by her touch I could tell I did not like her. There was something dishonest about her.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Jack. My sister and I have been taking care of you. I am glad to see you are alive. William has been very attentive to you and I can see he is relived that your eyes are open and you are…drinking?"

She looked at her sister. "Emily, you do not give a man who almost died, fire water. Give him the soup that I have on the stove. You may be of a simple mind, but if you want him to live he needs nourishment not alcohol."

"I tried Helga, I really did." Emily appeared as if she were about to cry again.

I looked up into Helga's angered face. "It is true, your sister and Will offered me the broth, but the rum goes down better. Don't blame your sister for what I eat or drink. I, like William, can take care of myself, and yes, he would like to see the ship. How did it get damaged?"

Helga looked scornfully at her sister and then at me. "We have been here for many years and we see few people, let alone gorgeous men as yourself and William. You and William are welcome to stay with us as long as you like. There is really no need for me to take William out on such an evil night to see a ship that is not going anywhere."

"Then why, prey tell, were you out there checking to see if it was seaworthy? Could you not have waited for William to go with you at a more opportune moment, or was the moment opportune for you?"

"Really Jack Sparrow, I don't like your tone of voice or the way you question me. Is this how you treat people who take care of you?"

"It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, and yes, when I sense people are not tell the truth, I do get somewhat defensive. How was the ship damaged? Did you deliberately sabotage it?"

She looked down at me tossed her thick blond braid over her shoulder and went to fill herself a bowl of hot steaming soup. She looked at Will and gave him a warm smile. "Your friend has to work on his manners or it will be a cold several months." She walked over to him and took his face in her free hand and gave him a passionate kiss. I noted the tremendous cringe in Will's posture as he accepted the gesture. I figured there wasn't enough rum in the world that would make a kiss from her pleasant.

William pulled away from Helga and came to me. She proceeded to a small table that was on the opposite side of the room from the roaring fire and sat down to eat her soup.

"Jack," Will spoke as he finally filled my mug with more rum. "We will talk later, please lie down and get some rest. You really did almost die."

Will looked at Emily. "Please, my sweet thing, could I have a private moment with Jack?"

She giggled and extended her hand so he could help her up. Will pulled her up off the floor and I could see the strain in his face. She must have weighed a ton. She gave him a big squeeze and I thought for sure his chocolate brown eyes were going to pop out and roll on the floor. She finally released him and went to join Helga at the table.

"Jack," Will sat down on the floor beside me. "Emily and Helga are both lonely women and they do long for male companionship. They will be good to us if we are good to them. Remember mate there has to be a profit for everyone concerned. They are after all daughters of a pirate. You see I have been listening to you and yes, I have a plan but you must be well. Please, entertain Emily as I have Helga. We are technically marooned unless I can fix the ship."

I pulled my head back and smiled at Will. "You have entertained Helga? What would Elizabeth say?"

If looks could kill I'd be dead. Will blazed his eyes at me and I could feel the heat. "Jack, Elizabeth won't say a word because you will never mention this to her. If you do you are dead."

"Am I not dead now?" I looked down at myself then back at Will. "Lad, they are not only lonely, they are wanting, they are leaches. If that thing touches me again she will lose her hand and that…that so called woman went out and ruined a perfectly good ship. Will, look at them they are ug---"

"Jack I know, they are ugly and disgusting. They are pirates." Will was whispering very softly as he glanced over at the sisters. I could hardly hear him. "They both smell like pigs and all they want is a roll in the hay at anytime of day or night and anywhere. Emily is longing for your company. Now, will you please find your hidden charms and charm the bloomers off of Emily and Helga."

I looked at Will and curled my lip, showing my disgust at the whole idea. "Lad, you must have fallen on your head. I have been asked to do many things and I have done it, but I cannot snog anything that ugly, even in the dark. Can you? Oh sorry, you already have." I held up my hands showing I surrendered. "You must be a better pirate then I. There comes a point where I do draw a line. Savvy?"

Will shook his head. "Jack, this is a fine time to start drawing the line. Do you or do you not, want your freedom? We have got to get out of here and the sooner the better. I know for a fact there is no way off this spit of frozen land except for their father's ship. Whatever she has done to it, I am sure I can repair it. I am just asking you to be nice to those… those women. Be real nice, close your eyes if you must, think of Jem, think of the Pearl, think of anything. Please Jack, help me don't hinder me. I know you can ooze with charm when you want too and believe me you want to." Will looked at me hard and then he also curled his lip. "Really Jack, there is a profit in this for us."

"William I will be glad to help but there has to be a better way." I looked over at the fat hideous sisters. Emily looked at me and waved her chunky fingers through the air.

"Will, we must find The Pearl and Barbossa."

"Jack, please for once, forget the Pearl and your revenge on Barbossa. Our first goal is to get off this island. Now lay down get some rest. I promise you, I will keep Emily away from you for tonight but I can't promise what will befall us tomorrow. Whatever you do, don't hurt her hands." He poured me some more rum and I drank it greedily.

Helga and Emily sat at the small round table eating soup and staring at Will and me. Maybe Emily could be trusted but Helga gave me the creeps. Actually both of them did. A chill ran up my back but I was far from being cold.

The heat of the fire and the effect of the drink were putting me back to sleep. I could feel the exhaustion taking over. "Will, if…if it …is not…too late…"

"Jack we have nothing but time on our hands. I can fix the ship, it is not too late. My goal is to get us out of here in one piece and go home. You will go back to Katheryn and I will return to my beautiful wife and son. I swear I will never be anything like my father. Jack, I can't believe it, I killed him, I killed my father." He lowered his head into his hands and sat uncommonly still.

"Will…Will…Barbossa…he… he…"

"Jack I told you, forget about Barbossa. Get some rest; you will have to face Emily tomorrow." Will lay down next to me and closed his sad brown eyes.

I fell into a deep sleep and I dreamt I was in Jem's loving arms. I knew deep in my heart she wasn't dead and I knew I had to find Barbossa and get the antidote for Will. Little did Will know, time was running out.

**A/N **Now the question is. Is Will really poisoned? Time will tell. Can Jack and Will survive the "ugly" women? Jack better find his charm, quick. Will is very charming but he won't be able to handle this all on his onesy, savvy?

For those of you who don't know about pirate tortures there are many. Pirates would get punished for quarreling, failing to keep their weapons clean, stealing from one another, and deserting their posts. The most server offenses included murdering a fellow pirate and disobeying the captain's orders.

Punishments most endured were **flogging**, using a special whip known as the **cat o'nine tales**. The nine strands of a rope were unwound, knotted, and then covered with tar. Sometimes fish hooks or metal balls were affixed to the ends of the cat. The person wielding the cat cleaned the ends between each lash, but not always. The man to be whipped had his shirt removed before being tied and after a flogging; salt and vinegar might be applied to the open wounds.

**Barnacle Drag or Keel Haul** was the act of throwing a man overboard, tied to a rope that goes beneath the ship, and then dragging him from one side to the other and hauling him out. Besides the torment of being dragged under water, this would drag the victim across the barnacle studded ship's hull and cause great pain and injury. This was a serious punishment and not administered lightly.

Of course the most dreaded of all punishments was **marooning**. It was a slow, cruel death. They were usually left on a deserted island, preferable a sand bar without fresh water, food, or shelter. All the man could have were the clothes he wore, a bottle of water (Usually one day's worth), a pistol, powder, and shot.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. That's what keeps me writing. I love hearing from all my loyal readers and the new ones too. Thanks for taking the time to click the review button. Princess Morning, Jack is just very talented when it comes to his eyes. It is a Disney thing. Savvy?

**As always, read, review and enjoy.**

**TA FOR NOW**

**_LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW_**


	20. Duty Calls

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Duty Calls**

**Disclaimer: **Same old stuff.

When I awoke it was morning. I could see the hard wintry light streaming in through the windows. I opened my eyes very slowly. I wanted to make sure Helga and Emily were not near. The fire was still roaring and to my surprise William was lying peacefully beside me. I looked at him as the light flickered across his young yet stern face. "So Lad," I mumbled to myself. "You know you killed your father. You once told me you would not be able to kill someone in cold blood. I knew you had it in ya. You just had to dig deep enough. I guess I owe you and I'm glad you're on my side, you have come a long way."

Freeing myself from the thick blankets I stood up carefully to my feet and stared at myself in a hanging wall mirror. I looked like a shipwreck. My body was aching from my head to the soles of my feet but I agreed with Will. The only way we were going to get out of here was for me to get up and start pulling my weight. By the look of me I didn't have much weight to pull.

I began walking around the room and to my good fortune I found me clothes. I pulled my breeches on and I found my old ragged shirt that someone had mended. I looked back at Will and then around the room. "I owe a thank you to who ever did the sewing," I said out loud knowing that nobody would answer.

Despite the fire the room was cold. I threw another log onto the hot embers and then walked over to put on the fur coat I had seen Helga hang on the hook. The coat was very warm and also heavy. I placed my hand into one of the deep pockets and to my horror I pulled out a box of matches.

"Bloody hell," I now yelled. "William that…that bitch, she did burn the ship!"

I walked over to the door and I was about to leave when I heard Will's voice.

"Where are you going Jack?' Will sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep." Will glanced around the room and I had the impression he was not surprised to see Helga and Emily gone.

"You must be feeling better if you plan to venture out into the cold. You may not know it mate but there is snow out there. I don't know where it is Barbossa was heading for but I can tell you we are no longer in the Caribbean."

I opened the door and I could feel the cold brisk air push its way in. "Aye Lad, Barbossa was kind enough to inform me of that awhile ago. Get yourself ready and we will go see what that woman did to the ship."

I stood by the door watching Will as he pulled on his boots and he found another fur coat to put on. "Jack I have been up most of the night. The wind was howling and I just could not get to sleep."

I grinned "I know how you're feeling Lad."

"Listen Jack, Helga had told me that her father's vessel was anchored off the cove. The question is what cove. I have not had the opportunity to explore this waste land and between you and me, we are not fit for this climate."

I looked down at myself and then at Will. "Speak for yourself Lad."

When Will was ready we walked out into the cold, bright morning with the snow changing to slush and the sky without a trace of clouds. "William Lad have you ever noticed how different things look in the light of day. Perhaps the ugly sisters would look different to me also." I gave Will a slight smile. "I know don't count on it."

Will gave a painful laugh. "Jack, you look terrible and I hate to tell you they do also."

"Thanks Will, I love ya too mate." I slapped his check and headed down a narrow trail leading toward the coast. Together we walked down the path. I managed to keep a good pace even though it was steep. I almost expected to see some corpses lying on the beach and burnt pieces of wood. To my surprise I saw a ship off in the cove. She was not a large one but she would do.

"William, do you have any idea where the sisters are and is there any way they know of this ship that is anchored in the cove?'' I stood staring at the beautiful vision and then my eyes fell upon the burnt out remains of another vessel.

Will's eyes also fell on the charred remains. "Lord Jack, those women are ruthless. They destroyed their only means of getting off this island just to have us stay with them. I really feel like a piece of meat on a chopping block. Jack we have got to get out of here."

"Correction Lad, Helga did that. I believe poor Emily, in her defense, knew nothing of Helga's torching adventures last night. Emily is of a simple mind and she only has one thing on it. Savvy?" I raised my brow at Will and he nodded his head in agreement. "Helga, on the other hand is cynical and conniving."

As I said that I saw a long boat pull up onto the sandy beach and Helga got out of it along with four sailors. I could tell by the way the men were dressed they were not of the Royal Navy and they were not pirates. "William this is our lucky day. That is a merchant ship and I believe Helga is purchasing some supplies. When she leaves we will be paying them a visit."

We made our way down to the beach and we crouched low like a wild animal readying itself for an attack. I watched as men went back and forth from the ship, bringing supplies over. Both Helga and Emily sat on the beach entertaining the men and making sure they were getting everything they asked for.

The whole sight was sickening. Obviously these men had not had any female companion for months and Helga and Emily were taking full advantage of this.

The day was getting old and finally the last of the provisions were hauled ashore. Helga and Emily finally made there way back up the beach trail and I knew this was our opportune moment. I made sure the women were out of sight and then I strolled up to the crew of the last long boat getting ready to launch for the ship.

"Begging your pardon sir but me mate and I are seeking a small personal business venture and we were wondering if we could have passage with you."

The sailor looked skeptical and then he looked over at Will. "If you're contemplating a sea voyage that can only mean the law is hot on your heels or breathing heavily down your necks.

"No Lad, it is nothing like that. There's no need for you to give it a moments thought. As a matter of fact the voyage is for my health." I gave a slight cough, I glanced at Will and then coughed again as he stood beside me rolling his eyes.

"If you are ill, why would we wish to take you on our ship?" The sailor was once again directing the question at me.

"Lad, as I said it is nothing you have to concern yourself with. What I have you cannot catch but I will soon die of it." I winked at him and then put my hand to my chest.

"You see boy, I like to drink too much and I enjoy the opposite sex way too much and without going into a lot of detail mate my antics have caught up to me. Savvy?"

The young man gave me a dubious look. "What did you say your name was and tell me the truth? Also restate your purpose and I don't want any lies."

"I didn't say me name but it is Smith, Smithy if you want and if I told you the truth you would not believe me. I'm sorry for the way I talk, it must be due to the company I have been keeping." I threw my arm around Will and patted him on the chest. "You see me brother is a lot younger than I and I am hoping to find someone to keep an eye on him when I am gone." Will tossed my arm off.

"Don't be blaming me for your actions and the fact that you are dying of…syphilis."

I turned around real quick and looked at Will. "Sypa what?" I looked at him questioningly.

"You heard me, you might as well live up to your indiscretions and your raunchy ways. Now that the poor lad knows what you have and he knows you are dying maybe he will take pity on your sorry soul and let you sail the high seas at least one more time before you meet your maker." He now patted me on the back and gave me the most evil smile.

"Now stop playing games or this kind man will not help us and he won't take us to the Captain." Will turned to the young sailor. "Please, grant us one more voyage." Will now moved in a little closer and whispered but he made sure I heard him. "I am hoping I can get him back to Tortuga so I can bury his sorry ass. You wouldn't believe how many women and children this fellow has."

The youthful sailor was speechless. He stood there staring at the both of us and I couldn't believe the way Will had taken off with the story but, syphilis. Lord what was he thinking?

We both now stood side by side and waited for the sailor's reply. He just stood there staring at us and then he started roaming his eyes up and down my body. I knew what he was thinking and I didn't like it. "Well, what is your answer?" I busted out.

"Well…I don't know…you see…" The sailor looked at his small craft then at the ship and then at us.

"Aye, I can see you are a smart boy," I interrupted. "Me mate and I will gladly work for passage. We will even work in the galley and peel the potatoes."

"We will?" William looked at me with astonishment.

I nodded my head towards the hill and to where Helga and Emily resided. "Aye, we will. We will peel the potatoes."

The young lad shook his head and stepped into his boat. "Climb on in gentleman. I will take you to the ship but I can't guarantee you will be able to sail with us. You will have to take the matter up with the Captain. We are sailing on the morning tide so the captain will have plenty of time to make up his mind whether to take you or not."

"Why the mornings tide Lad? Doesn't your captain know that sailing time is midnight under the dark of night?"

"Dark of night, what kind of talk is that?" Will said. "When we do something it is under the cover of darkness, not dark of night."

I looked at Will and I was about to smack him silly. I really wanted to get on the ship and far away from this spit of land. If and when Helga found us missing in action she would be combing the island for us and I knew she would come here first. "If you want to be all proper Mister Tur--- I mean brother, you say it your way and I'll say it mine. Savvy?"

Will laughed and he nodded as he climbed into the small boat. I followed him and I felt a wave of relief as the small craft headed for the ship.

We climbed aboard and the minute my feet hit the deck the captain grabbed me. "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"

I yanked away and gave him my golden smile. "Permit me to introduce meself. I am Jacob Smith and this is me brother Wilhelm."

Will gave a slight bow. The young sailor we had been talking to came up from behind and pulled his captain aside. Obviously he told him our plight for the captain came back with a less arrogant attitude.

"So are you the one that is sick?" He also looked at me and started to evaluate my physique. He looked long at my head and noted the bandage. I knew I looked a little worse for wear but I was getting tired of the third degree.

"What I don't look like a ladies man? Grant it I have had better days mate. Give me a break, after all I am Captain…"

"Ouch!" I looked at Will who had kicked me in the shins and he was now bending his head away from me acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Excuse me sir," I looked at the Captain and then at Will. I pulled Will aside and whispered. "What the hell is wrong with you? I have to get in friendly with the Captain and I have to find out where we are going."

"That's fine Jack but you were about to spout off that you were Captain Jack Sparrow or Captain Somebody. I don't think it is wise that you tell anyone you are a Captain. Remember this is a merchant ship and we are looking for passage to enhance a business endeavor, and for your health."

The captain now came up behind us and placed a hand on both of us. "I can see your brother is worried about you. Yes, you can sail with us and you can work in the galley. The cook is not very good and my young friend over there told me that you offered to cook for passage. He has also informed me that your illness is not contagious and you have only months to live. I am sorry. I am sorry for the both or you."

He turned to go to the helm and then he turned around to face me. "I hope you enjoyed your recklessness and lack of caution. I myself have always been loyal to one woman and that is the way it will always be."

I shook me head and smiled at the man. "Aye they say it is good to be loyal but mate all of us will eventually die and yes, I will die with a smile on me face. Now can you tell me where we will be sailing too?"

"We are heading back to Africa or Java, wherever the seas take me. I know you wish to go to Tortuga but that is the land of pirates and I won't go there. I will start you on your adventure and hopefully you will get to your final destination before you die."

I nodded my head and gave him a faint smile. "Oh good, no worries then, this will give me time to see the world. Although I must admit, I have a hankering to feel the trade winds and see my homeland again. Ah Scarlet, Giselle, Samantha, Jem and especially Elizabeth." I put an emphasis Elizabeth just to get at Will.

The captain looked at Will and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Lad, I can see you have a long road ahead of you. You have my condolences. I have to say the two of you look nothing alike. I hope your life ends better than his. I will have Caleb show you to the kitchen and the two of you can start the evening meal. We will set sail now. There is no reason to wait till morning."

Caleb came and took us to the galley. "I hope the two of you know how to cook. Our last cook turned up missing. He served us rat and we did not like the entrails floating in the soup. Also don't burn down the galley because if you do we will all be in the ocean, and I for one want to eat my dinner, I don't want to **be** dinner."

He quickly left the galley leaving Will and I to stare at the pots and pans.

"Well then," I said as I pulled a large pot off the wall. "The crew does not look very large so if they don't like the broth, at least we won't have too many men to contend with. I am sure between you and I we can take them all on."

"Jack I have no idea what is going through that head of yours but you better let me help you make the stew or broth or whatever you plan to conjure up. I know you have two left hands when it comes to measuring. I have seen the food you make and I wouldn't wish it on Barbossa."

In less than an hour the spit and polish galley was a disaster and Will and I were no closer to a simmering broth than when we had started.

"Begging your pardon, Captain, I mean Jack. This tastes like water with a fishy taste. I think you're supposed to put in bones or dried meat and then let it cook."

"I did that," I said belligerently while a fine bead of perspiration dotted my brow and upper lip.

"All I can say Jack, and I say it with all due respect, is that if the crew eats this it will either kill them or we will be killed. I have never tasted such vile stuff in my life. It's worse than Roger's swill."

"What do you suggest then Mister Turner? I'm no cook and obviously neither are you." I said it with more anger in my voice than I intended.

"Jack, you were the one who volunteered us for this job. I thought you knew how to cook." Will said with just as much irritation in his voice.

I sat down and looked around the room and then I saw the bottles of rum. "I think we should have a drink and ponder the matter. Maybe it will taste better if it cooks longer," I said, uncorking a bottle of rum.

"You know when Rogers cooks, he cooks from sunup to sundown. Yes, I've decided it just has to cook longer."

Will's face darkened to that of a thundercloud. "Captain if you botch up this meal I will also be blamed for it and I don't want to turn up missing."

I took a deep gurgle from the bottle and then I dumped some into the broth. "You know Will you worry way too much. I have an idea and with this idea we will be headed away from Africa and toward the island of doom to find Barbossa, the Pearl and my Jem."

I added another dollop of rum to the pot. "Aye I don' know why I didn't think of this before."

"Jack, I told you to forget about Barbossa. We should head back to Santa Maria. I have to let Elizabeth know I am well and you, you have to get back to Katheryn before she does something stupid."

"Will I can feel a change in the weather. Which way is the wind blowing?" I looked at him and smiled. "I know you want to see the fair Elizabeth again and I too want to see Miss Katheryn" I poured more rum into the pot. "We will see them in due time Lad. We have come too far to turn back."

I handed Will the bottle. "Here have a drink it will make you see the light of day."

While Will finished off the bottle I busily uncorked not one but two additional bottles. "One for you and one for me," I hiccupped.

"Well you don't think I'm putting mine in the pot do ya." I took a drink and smiled at Will.

"I'm the captain, you are only the first mate. Rank does have its privileges. You can pour yours in." I smirked.

"Who told you a thing like that Jack? It's supposed to be you should not ask someone to do something you wouldn't do yourself." Will spoke as he dumped some of his rum into the pot.

"Fine then Lad, then let us both dump." I turned my bottle upside down over the pot and Will did the same. I uncorked two more bottles and laced the pot liberally. "You see Will I am going to be the captain of this ship."

"You are a damn good captain. You are the first captain I have ever sailed with who knows how to make broth. Even my mother did not know how to cook like this." Will was now laughing happily and not acting like himself.

"I know Will, it's a damn shame. The crew should eat heartily but all they every get is slop. It really isn't the duty of the captain to come into the galley and cook. This will be the first decent meal we have had in days."

We both peered into the pot. Will looked up at me and his eyes were watering. I could feel that mine were also.

"Jack why is the room spinning?" Will asked as he staggered back from the strong fumes rising from the pot.

"Damned if I know. Must be from the onion I put in there," I said, wiping at my eyes.

"That was no onion, it was a potato. You know I have not seen a single onion in this kitchen." Will said with a slur.

I uncorked another bottle of Rum and passed it to Will. "That's for the pot. I am the Captain and I shouldn't have to put the last bottle in the pot."

"Well, I'm the first mate and it wouldn't look right if I did it, so we should share again. Lets us both pour it in."

"That sound right to me," I agreed drunkenly and placed my hand on the bottle and we both poured the contents into the pot. "We seem to have quite a bit here, enough for an army. Everyone will eat hearty tonight."

"You're a good man, Jack Sparrow, even if you do provoke my wife and you constantly go on and on about your silly ship."

I pointed my finger at him. "Watch what you say about me ship Lad. I know I can be nothing but trouble Wilhelm, but things will change. Things will get better; I can feel a change in the weather." I put the bottle up to my lips, forgetting that I had dumped it in the pot. "The damn bottle is empty," I announced, flinging it across the room.

Will laughed as the glass shattered in all directions. "You broke it, let's hope the Captain does not walk into the galley with bare feet. You know, now you have to clean it up."

"I'm the Captain. All I do is steer the ship and cook broth. You have to wield the mop."

"That doesn't sound fair to me." Will peered into the pot again and reeled back, putting his hands to his face. He stumbled into me and then righted himself and stared into my dark eyes. "I think, Captain, that you put just a little too much rum in the broth."

"How can you tell? Too much is never enough. If you're worried because the fumes unclog your nose and burn your throat, that doesn't mean anything. It's cooking away. See how thick it's getting? I backed away from the stove and fell heavily against the doorframe.

Two hours had gone by and the Captain decided to check on us. He came down and opened the door but immediately turned away. The fumes from the cooking pot drove him back into the passageway. Cautiously, he poked his head around the corner of the door all the while dabbing at his eyes.

Will and I were now sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. Will was asleep snoring loudly with a rum bottle clutched in his hand. I was playing with the shaggy end of the mop and looking at the broken glass.

"And what do you think you're doing? Who made this mess? Who's going to clean it up?" The Captain demanded.

At his words I dropped the mop and clapped my hands over my ears. "Isn't it bad enough I can't keep my eyes open? Do you want to make me deaf, too with your caterwauling? Don't look at me for this mess!" I smirked as I pointed a shaking finger at the sleeping Will. "He made the dinner and he made the mess. All I did was watch. After all I am a sick man."

I nudged Will with my elbow. "Pity he won't be awake to try it but," I looked up at the Captain. "I think it's going to be the best damn broth you ever ate."

The Captain took one step and then another toward the rum-laden pot and threw his hands up in the air. "What have I got to lose?" He said out loud. He ladled out a generous portion of broth. "It looks like pure, undiluted, hot rum to me."

"Bon appetite," I smiled up at him, closed my eyes and went to sleep beside Will.

**A/N** Yes, I have updated. Sorry the chapter is short compared to my others but my time has been occupied with NaNoWriMo. (National Novel Writing Month) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I enjoy hearing from you. Please keep in mind everyone writes differently and we all have our own ideas of what we like and don't like. The reviews are supposed to help and the little button is not there to fling trash and to cut down on other reviewers. I don't need it and hey neither do you. Savvy?

**TA FOR NOW**

_**LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW **_


	21. There's No Place Like Home

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**There's No Place Like Home **

**Disclaimer: **Same old stuff.

Morning came and I rolled myself over realizing I was lying on the cold galley floor. To my surprise there was a blanket thrown over me. As I looked around I noticed Will was no longer beside me. I sat up with a start and placed my hand on my head. It was throbbing. I smiled to myself. Ah yes, dinner. I'm sure that went over well.

As I sat there rubbing my eyes I noticed the bright light of day was shining in through the small windows and it occurred to me I should muster up some breakfast. After all, I did tell the captain we could cook. As my thoughts were on food, I realized I smelled a wonderful aroma and I heard voices.

I pulled myself to my feet and I saw the captain and some of his crew sitting at a long table and they were eating to their hearts content.

I stood motionless for awhile as I looked at the men and the food. The table was set with dishes and utensils and there was piping hot coffee, eggs, sweet rolls, ham and oatmeal.

My stomach began to growl and I placed my hand on it to keep it quiet. I had not realized how hungry I was. I started for the table when I saw Will over at the stove cooking and shoveling out more food on plates to take over to the men.

I sauntered over to Will and attempted to grab a roll. He slapped my hand and gave me a very disapproving look.

"Jack, you will have to hold your horses. The crew has been waiting patiently and you have been over there snoring, obviously sleeping off your hangover. Grant it, you are a sick man, but we have a job to do."

I pulled my hand back and gave Will a wily smile. "Remember lad, I am Jacob and you are Wilhelm and I haven't had a hangover since I was fifteen."

"Right," Will smiled at me and handed me a cup of black coffee. "You should have seen the mess I had to clean up and half the crew was drunk as skunks after the dinner **you** made. You better be careful, the coffee is very strong and I did it on purpose."

I took the hot mug and then reached for a bottle of rum so I could lace it down. Will immediately grasped the bottle and started pulling it out of my hand. "Can you please remain sober, Jacob?"

I released the bottle, but I noted where he placed it. I looked at the food and then at Will. "So Whelp, when did you learn how to cook? Have you been holding out on me? What other talents do you have?" I gave him my golden grin and raised an eye brow.

"Jack, I mean Jacob; first of all, you have to watch your language. Remember we are gentlemen looking for a business adventure. Secondly, I have known how to cook for many years. You didn't think I would rely on Mister Brown, a blacksmith, to feed me do you? Last but not least, I have many other talents, but you, Captain, will not be privileged to half of them." Will gave me a sly smile.

"Now Jacob, why not make yourself useful and start cleaning those dishes. Once that is done we should have the morning to ourselves until lunch time." Will nodded his head toward the sink. It was piled high with dishes, mugs and utensils.

"Whoa Will, that will take two months to clean. I'm going to need some food before I tackle that mess." I cringed as I looked at the pile of plates.

"Yes Jack, a mess is what that is. Next time you say you can cook, please don't." Will commented sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at Will. "I will not apologize for the meal I made last night or the mess. It seems to me you were complimenting me on my cooking skills last night. You see lad I plan to cook like that every night and eventually I will take control of the ship and go after The Pearl. Savvy?"

"Jack I was drunk from the fumes. You cannot hold me responsibly for anything I said or did last night." Will slopped more eggs on a plate and took it over to the captain. He came back and started ladling out the oatmeal.

I placed my hand on his arm. "William, my intentions are to keep the crew drunk, commandeer the ship and go after The Pearl. Did you not hear me?" Will pulled away and looked at me with disgust. I just scoffed it off.

"Please Will, stop feeding them, I need to have them drunk." I once again reached for a sweet roll.

This time Will stabbed me with a fork. "Jack, Jacob," Will was now whispering low. "If I were you, I'd keep your voice down." He looked over at the captain and the first mate. "We will not take over the ship and we will not get the crew drunk. We will go to where they are sailing and then we will find another ship, or commandeer one as you so put it. We will not steal this one and we will not abandon the crew. Yes, I may be a pirate but I am not as ruthless as you are. Really Jack, I thought you were made of better stuff."

"I am made of fine stuff," I looked at Will and then pulled the fork out of his hand. I then successfully got myself a roll. I bit into it and chewed with a vengeance. I had two more rolls and two more cups of coffee, laced with rum. I was then ready to do the dishes.

As I was attempting to finish up the dishes the Captain came over to Will and patted him on the back. "I can forgive you for that meal last night. Breakfast was supreme." He then looked at me.

I was in the midst of rinsing the large pots. The floor was soaked and so was I. Most of the dishes appeared to be somewhat cleaner.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or are you drunk?" The captain asked me as I was ambling around.

Will looked at me and then he saw the bottle I had been using to put in my coffee. He immediately grabbed it and put it behind his back, while glaring at me the whole time. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. I just couldn't resist.

"You resemble a fish out of water, Jacob," Will said, his eyes narrowed in mistrust. "No self respecting man drinks at dawn, or what passes for dawn. I can't believe you. I asked you to stay sober."

I gave him a wide grin. "I'm sorry brother; one cannot stay sober when he has that disease called Ship Less. I say Lad; it is bad when a man is cut down in his prime. Never mind the coffee, just give me the bottle."

The captain now eyed me suspiciously and then once again patted Will on the back. "Good luck lad, you are going to need it. Maybe after you finish up here you will want to come up on deck. I could probably use your help up there. We are going into some fierce weather soon and the more hands on deck, the better off we will be."

He then looked at me. "You, sir, should best stay below. By the looks of you I'd say you haven't spent much time on a ship and by the way you wobble around you may fall over board. It looks to me as if you have spent most of your time in brothels and bars." He looked back at Will and started to laugh. I was quite incensed.

"WHOA, I can sail a ship…ship…ship" I stated to hiccup. Drunkenly, I motioned to Will to hand the bottle back.

"OUCH!" I yelled as Will slammed the rum bottle into my stomach. "What the bloody hell…hell did you do…do, that for…for? Nobody laughs at Captain…Ouch!" Will now kneed me in the groin and I doubled over.

Will glared at me, "Will you kindly mind your manners and ferme ta bouche." Will ran his hand across his mouth given me all indications to zip mine. He then led the captain away and had some private words with him.

I took the bottle as I mumbled under my breath, "Nobody laughs at Captain Jack Sparrow." I started waving my hands around and mimicking the fool of a captain. "You, sir, look like you have never spent time on a ship. Who in the tar nations does he think I am?"

I had not noticed that Will had come back to my side. He grabbed me and pulled me to the far end of the galley. "Jacob Smith, that's who you are," Will then shoved the last dish in my hand. "If you could, without damaging it, or yourself, please put it away."

The captain and the rest of the crew eventually cleared out and they went to tend to their duties. I was still grumbling as I cleaned the floors and wiped the tables. As I did so I could sense the waters were getting rough and I decided it was time to go up on the deck. I literally spit on the table wiped it with the rag and followed Will up to the deck.

The ship kept true to its course, rollicking amid the low swells, her sails full of wind and promise. The sun was high on the horizon and glinted gold off the starboard portholes. I stood next to Will, waiting for the captain to give Will his orders. I could see the storm clouds building up in the far northern sky but they were not close enough to cause us concern.

I nudged Will toward the captain. "You best go tend to your duties, I'd best stay put or I may fall off the ship and into the dark sea." I lay down on the deck and smiled up at him. "Have fun mate, remember I'm sick and I have never been on a ship."

Will looked down at me and shook his head. "Jacob will you ever grow up? I can see where Kat gets it from. You are stubborn and you can be so childish."

I just smiled up and waved him on as I heard the captain calling to him. "Wilhelm, Wilhelm come over here."

I watched him go and then I just laid back and watched the progression of the light as it cascaded through the mist of the sea. It seemed odd to lay there with no responsibilities or duties. I felt as if I was loosing my identity. Maybe Will was right, I shouldn't take this ship and I shouldn't throw the crew off, but I did need a ship and I needed to get one fast.

**XXXXXXXX**

One day ran into the next, with Will becoming more and more the Captain's boy and he began to ignore me and my antics. He even stopped pulling the rum bottle out of my hand. The more he ignored me the worse I acted. Yes, I know I should have known better but I didn't have anything better to do. All I wanted was to be captain of the ship and Will made it inescapably clear that that was not going to happen.

Will became very irritated with me and the rest of the crew also started to look right through me. I was beginning to feel like a bilge rat. I was just along for the ride. I could scurry along the deck and hang out on the rigging and eat with the rest of the crew but I was just extra baggage. I was just there. I had no chores and no responsibilities.

One crew member even had the gall to ask Will why he bothered with me. He didn't care if I heard his words or not. He looked at Will and spoke quite clearly. "You know Wilhelm; I don't see why you care so for your brother. He is a scoundrel and he is going to die."

I couldn't believe Will's answer, it did not seem like him, but obviously I had been a thorn in his side for this journey and he was very displeased with me. "Aye someday he will die," Will spoke. "The sooner the better I would think, but I cannot cast him away like trash, can I?"

"Trash is trash Wilhelm. When something is no longer needed, it becomes either treasure or trash. I would say your brother is no treasure."

Will did not refute those words and he continued to carry on with his new duties and pay no heed to me.

Will became chief cook and I was banished from the kitchen. A young lad named Mike took my place. I came to the conclusion I was only allowed passage on this barge, because of my dear brother, whom everyone seemed to adore. Of course, this did not surprise me and he wonders why I drink.

Will and I were relegated to living in the hold with the rest of the crew, and like I said, they all appeared to love Will. They would play cards, they would lend him books to read, and they would sit up to all hours of the night talking. Will would talk on and on about Elizabeth. I could tell he was homesick and love sick and I was just getting sick-sick.

The body stench in the closed confines of the hold was making me nauseous and I had seen Will vomit more than once. Bad weather was preventing us from going up to get our daily stint of fresh air. The captain had asked most of us to stay below and only come up when duty called. Will, being the good boy, did as he was told.

I, on the other hand, never follow orders unless they are mine. I was beginning to see how Jem felt and why she hated to be bossed around.

I had no problems getting away, for nobody noticed I was gone. I figured Will was a big boy and he could handle the smell himself.

As I went topside, the ship rode high on the waves and she dipped and rocked among the white capped peaks. It was high noon but the sky was black and threatening and the wind was buffeting wildly. I cast an anxious eye at the crow's nest and the man in it was trying valiantly to gain a secure hold on the rigging.

As I watched I sauntered over to the captain. "You know sir, it may be none of my business but if I was you and I was captain of this here fine vessel, I would have all hands on deck. There appears to be a bit of nasty weather coming in and you will not be able to handle it yourself."

He looked at me and smiled. "I dare say Jacob, are you actually sober?" He looked up into the skies and then back at me. "I have to agree with you, tell the men to get up here. I need everyone and please have Will come to me."

I was glad to go below and relay the message. I did tell all of them to report to their duties and reluctantly I told Will the captain requested his presence. I was hoping that getting these men out on the deck and into the wind would clear away some or their stench. To my satisfaction, they all jumped up, they were all very eager to go.

As the men worked, the weather got worse. The winds picked up and the water was slapping against the sides of the ship. The waves were tumbling over us and there were several times I felt the ship was going to roll over.

All hands kept their eyes glued on the captain, knowing instinctively by a nod, a shrug, a movement of his leg, what he wanted them to do, since his voice couldn't carry over the wind.

I began to worry about the ship and the crew as the storm gained in intensity. I felt strangely exhilarated by the force of the elements and knew I had to help battle this storm, for it was going to be a big one. The tang of the salt air was an incentive to me as I started to walk over to the captain and Will.

I was going to take over the ship and I was not going to take no for an answer. As the wind howled though the rigging and the sails the urge to take the helm was calling to me.

Gigantic swells, whipped into curly white combers and they rolled over the deck. The storm was coming in from the north and the winds were cold and bitter. The water flew up and was stinging my face as I looked over at the captain, who was still a good distance from me. I lowered my head to keep the wind out of my face as I continued to make my way down the deck.

I glanced up at the captain again when, to my horror, he vanished. He was there one minute and gone the next. As the waves washed over the deck I couldn't believe my eyes; the sea had swallowed up the captain and Will. I should have yelled for the first mate but I knew he would never hear me and in all honesty I had no idea who he was.

I fought my way across the deck and took control of the wheel. My hands gripped the slick, stout wheel. As I looked around for Will, I held on to it tight and I handled the ship the best way I knew how, which I have to admit was bloody good.

Lightening flashed, illuminating the dark, spectral clouds scudding across the sky. The rain had not yet begun to pelt the decks, but it was out there, waiting. Making ready for the onslaught, I lashed myself to the wheel for I did not want to meet the same fate as the late captain and my best friend Will.

Minutes seemed hours and hours an eternity. The storm over took us and it raged in full fury. Blinded by the savage downpour, I kept the ship true to her heading. My body was battered by the elements; my hair beat against my face and twisted about my neck like strangling fingers.

My physical strength began to ebb but my determination to survive kicked in. Nothing would stop me from conquering this storm. I had ridden out worse on The Pearl and always lived to sail another day.

I could only assume below deck everyone had braced themselves and the men on deck were secure to their posts. The wind and the rain were pounding in my ears and I could not make out any other sounds. Then I was stunned when I saw Will's figure on the deck. He had not been thrown overboard.

"Will, tie yourself down. As you know, we have lost the captain and I will handle the lady now," I yelled at Will, but I figured he could not hear me.

He grasped on to the ropes and pulled himself along the deck, making his way toward me. As he got closer I could see a look of relief on his face. I wasn't sure if it was because I was sailing the ship or if he had been looking for me and found me in one piece.

Will was very close to me now and as he reached out to grab another rope a wave leaped the side of the ship and crashed down upon us. Lightening raced across the sky like a fleet-footed runner and then I saw another huge wave coming at us. I yelled at Will as he safely grasped the other rope and wrapped it around his wrists.

Will had also seen the gigantic wall of water coming toward us. I ducked my head and held my breath. I was hoping beyond hope Will would hold on tight. I could barely see him before I lowered my head but I could tell his eyes were tightly closed and he was saying a silent prayer.

The ship heaved with the force of the wave, the masts groaned with the weight of the saturated rigging. The craft rhythmically rose and fell as she rode the turbulent waters. I did my best to guide the vessel from the trough to the crests of each gigantic wave. For moments I would be balancing the ship on the crests and then plunge steeply into the next trough as though dropping off the edge of the world.

I noticed Will had grabbed a water barrel that was tied down and that was standing next to a heavy tack box. He managed, amid the vicious downpour to wedge himself between the both of them. I could tell he was hanging on for dear life as the waves and the rain beat against him like a drum.

For hours the storm persisted, each hour an eternity that took its toll on Will and me. I couldn't see Will half the time and sometimes I didn't know if he was alive or dead or even still on the ship. He could have been washed overboard.

I was beginning to feel antsy; I had to know if Will was alright. I was becoming more tired then I'd ever been in my life. There was no sign of the storm's abating. I began to wonder how much longer I could take this torture.

Then my inner voice answered me. _As long as necessary Captain Sparrow, as long as necessary._ _You can't let this storm beat you._

I now had my body leaning against the wheel, I could feel the burn marks on my rib cage from the line holding me to the helm, and I knew that when I removed my hands from the wheel, my skin would be torn and bloody. I knew I could bear the physical pain, but I would not be able to carry the hurt in my soul for the rest of my life if Will was not with me.

The thought of Will's body being hurled about beneath the relentless tides was more that I could fathom. How would I explain this to his beloved wife, Elizabeth, and to my daughter, Katheryn?

A single lone tear formed in my eye and clung to my lash. I bowed my head and I felt the tear drop from my lash. No one would ever know that I shed a tear for William but it was at that moment I realized I would give my life to him. In some strange way I had been drawn to Will and ever since the first time I had seen him I knew he was different.

The storm persisted in its outrageous assault for another twelve hours. I had long since slumped against the wheel; believing I was half dead and about to pay my debt to Davy Jones. My arms were numb but I continued to steer the ship on a safe course through the swells and stinging spray.

An hour before dawn the storm wore itself out and the waters calmed to a mere boil. Caleb, ah yes, that was his name, the first mate, and Joshua, the second mate, untied me from the shoulder high wheel and carried me to the captain's cabin. I was exhausted.

They looked at me with awe and pity and immediately set to work to help me. As they were administering aid to me, Mike appeared in the captain's quarters carrying Will's limp body. Caleb raised his brows in astonishment. Joshua jumped up and placed Will on the bed opposite mine.

Mike spoke in a somber tone, "I don't know if he's even alive. I found him half in and half out of the tack box. His shoulder's been wrenched by the rigging and it has to be snapped back in. I've seen it done, but I could never be the one to do it. I know it will cause him to suffer much pain."

I pulled myself up off the bed and went to Will. I peered down on his white face and noticed he did look more dead than alive. His shirt was barley existing and I could see deep red welts peppering his sides. His ribs were bruised at best, if not broken.

I looked over at Caleb and Josh. "Mike is right, he is more dead than alive, his breathing is ragged and raspy, yet if his shoulder is to be snapped in, no better time to do it then when he doesn't know what is happening to him."

I placed my hand on Will's head. "Caleb, come over here and help me with him. If you're not man enough to make a good job of it, send me someone who is. I want you to hold his neck and shoulder and I will do what must be done with his arm. Make a good job of it boy, or it's the captain you'll be answering to. And I mean you will be answering to me. Savvy?"

My voice was gruff and my eyes were mean. Caleb did as I asked and he did not question me. My knowledge of this was limited but I was relying on common sense, that's all I had to rely on.

"Will is going to need warm blankets, hot tea, binding for the wounds and tender, loving care." All the men jumped to help. As I had mentioned previously, everybody loves Will.

Will spoke in delirium from time to time. He would cry out pitifully, "Jack, help me!"

I did everything I could for Will. Caleb, Mike, Josh and I took turns bathing his fever and changing the dressing on his wounds. While I had the others caring for Will, I set a course for Elizabeth. Yes, I was taking him home. I knew if he were in my position he would do the same for me.

By the end of the third day Will was lucid but in server pain and he was calling for me.

"Will, it is I, Jack. You must lie still. You've been ill for days with a raging fever. I'm almost sure your ribs are broken but I couldn't chance taping you up for fear I would do something wrong and pierce a lung. I'll do it now, but you must remain still. Will, do you understand me? Will, just nod your head."

Will nodded weakly and tried to speak. I placed my hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything until I have you bandaged and you are comfortable."

Again Will nodded. He was as weak as a newborn infant and barely had the strength to lift his head. I balanced his shoulder and neck as I wrapped strips of cloth around his rib cage. The effort left Will exhausted and he fell into his first natural sleep.

I informed the rest of the crew that Will would be hale and hearty in good time. When Will woke the following day he was doing much better and he was calling for me once again.

I went to him and was glad to see the color back in his face. He was propped up in the bed and drinking a hot cup of tea.

"Jack, the men have told me how you took care of me and I want to thank you."

"There's no need for thanks Will. I saw what I had to do and I did it. You would have done the same for me," I said offhandedly. "Now I want you to get your rest. Savvy?" I walked over to him and took the cup from his hands.

Will smiled at me and closed his deep brown eyes. Later that evening I went to look in on Will. He was lying on the bed. His face was still pale as he lay against the pillow.

He saw me standing in the doorway and gathered his strength to smile at me. The gratitude in his eyes looked like fire flames.

"I'm glad to see you looking alive. How does your shoulder feel?" I asked as I came in and pulled the cork out of the rum bottle that was in my hand.

"Much better, thank you," he answered, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Have you everything you want? Are you thirsty?" I held up the bottle.

Will nodded and I gave him a sip. I could tell he was still quite weak. I knew by the time he was up and around I would have him home. I would have him in Elizabeth's arms.

It took seven more days for Will to get his full strength back and when he did he joined me and the men up on the deck. To his surprise and pleasure he saw we were sailing into his home port. As he came over to me I was giving orders to drop the anchors.

I clapped my hand on Will's good shoulder. "Welcome home, Whelp. It's time for you to go spend time with your wife. I will spend a few days with me daughter and then I will head out with anyone who dares to go with me. Yes, everyone on board the ship knows who I am and they have consented to letting me have the ship. After all, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." I smiled at Will and then ordered the men to lower the long boats.

Will and I went to shore together. As we walked leisurely through the town, many of Will's neighbors ran up to him and asked him a million questions. They all wanted to know what became of Justin and his men. Needless to say the news saddened them all.

By the time we arrived at his home he was quite weary. I attempted to open the door and to my surprise, and his, we found it was locked. I settled Will down on a large chair on the porch and I made my way around the house to climb into a window.

As I dropped to the floor from the window I fell backwards and landed on my butt. As I started to get up I heard the cock of a gun and a soft growl. I slowly turned my head and I saw a young woman and one giant dog. It appeared Elizabeth had gotten herself a new maid and I could only assume the pup was Tiger, Kat's new dog. He was very large and he didn't look all that friendly.

I grinned and winked at her and then narrowed my eyes at the dog. He growled even louder.

"Easy Tiger, I'd say you mum would not be happy if you bit her dad." I then looked up at the confused maid. "Don't mind me Love and please don't shoot me. I have a surprise for Mrs. Turner. Nobody saw fit to answer the door so I had to find another way in. Is Mrs. Turner at home?"

She gave me a slight giggle as I stood up and straightened my clothes. "I'm sorry sir I did not hear the door, you see I was feeding this beast. Obviously you already know him. Mrs. Turner likes to have the door locked. You know there are pirates around here."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Yes, I am quite aware of that. This island is solely made up of pirates." I looked around to see if Elizabeth were near or even my darling daughter.

"Tell me sir, what is your name and your business and I will be glad to go get Mrs. Turner for you." She curtsied and waited for my answer.

"Tell her Captain Jack Sparrow is here, and have her move as fast as her legs will carry her to her husband's arms."

She laughed and then cast a puzzled glance. "But you are not her husband."

"No I am not; her husband is outside on the front porch, waiting for the door to be opened. Now if you will excuse me. I will go get him and you can get Mrs. Turner."

She jumped with excitement "Wait till the girls in the kitchen hear about this. Captain Jack is back and so is Mister Turner. Come Tiger, let us go inform everyone." Forgetting her manners she ran off yelling through the house for Elizabeth. To my good fortune, Tiger went with her.

"Miss Elizabeth, Miss Elizabeth, you're to come quick. There is a gentleman downstairs in the parlor. A gentleman to end all gentleman. Wait till you see him. Lord, he's the handsomest man my eyes have ever seen! Come. He has hair as dark as shadows and skin like bronze. I dare say, though, he is a pirate."

Before I could reach the door to let Will in, Katheryn came running. With the sound akin to a war whoop, she raced down the stairs and jumped off the last few steps, leaving a wide-eyed servant behind her.

Catapulting off the steps and into the foyer, she threw herself into my arms and hugged me with all her might. Satisfied that the living, breathing Jack Sparrow was no mirage, she extracted herself and looked into my face. She was a beauty and I was speechless.

"Daddy, daddy, you've come home." Tears glistened in her eyes. "I have missed you so much. When you went for your walk and you never came back, you gave us all a fright. Jem knew you would never leave her. She was the one who told me you would come back."

I held her away from me for just a moment. "Look at you, you're all grown up. Who would have believed the little girl I saved from that cave so long ago, could end up like this?"

I looked at her closely. Her hair was once again pulled back into a cascading pony tail and she was wearing an elegant purple gown. "I'm not sure I can call you me daughter, you look just like your mother. You are beautiful."

Katheryn hugged me again and began to laugh. It was the first genuine laugh I had heard from anybody in months. I couldn't believe how much time had passed and how long Will and I had been gone. Will, yes, I had forgotten all about him.

"Come Katheryn, there is someone else who would love to see you." She and I both went outside to find Elizabeth already outside and in Will's arms. We stood there and watched the display of emotion between the young lovers. They were no longer on the porch they stood under the large tropical tree in the middle of the yard. I could see tears of joy running down Elizabeth's face.

Katheryn squealed with delight but she stayed by my side as we watched the tender moment between Elizabeth and Will. Elizabeth was hugging and kissing Will and asking him a million questions.

"When did you get here? Why didn't you come in? Did you find The Pearl? Where are Jack and Jem? Did those two ever get married? If not it's time, Jem is Jack's destiny, I can feel it."

Elizabeth placed her hand over Will's heart. "They are like you and I they belong to each other. Jack helped us and now it is time for us to give them a gentle nudge."

Will looked into her soft eyes and laughed. "Elizabeth, I couldn't agree more but let us not discuss this now. I am just so happy to see you. I don't want to talk about anything except you. Tell me how you have been. How is our son, how is Katheryn?"

"You won't recognize your own son or Katheryn; she has blossomed into a beautiful young woman. They have both grown so much."

Katheryn was now grasping my arm. "Oh Daddy, I am so glad you and Will are home. Elizabeth has been so worried." She looked at the both of them and then up at me. "Daddy, Will does not look well. What is going on?" She then looked around the yard and back at the house. "Daddy, where is Jem?"

I looked down at her. "Little bird, William will get better now that he is with Elizabeth. He just needs some tender loving care and a lot of rest. As for Jem, I don't know."

She looked at me questioningly. "You don't know?"

"That's correct Luv, I don't know but I aim to find out. Savvy?"

"Does that mean you are not home to stay?" Her grip on my arm grew tighter.

Before I could answer her Elizabeth turned and saw the both of us. She came rushing over to me and threw her arms about me, forcing Kat to release me. "Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow, how wonderful to see you!"

Suddenly she found herself being lifted from the ground as I swung her around in a circle. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

"Oh Jack, you haven't changed a bit," Elizabeth laughed out loud.

"Elizabeth you're more beautiful than ever." I set her down and then clapped my hands together, and bowed as I apologized. "Sorry, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth gave me a wide smile. "No need to be so formal Captain Jack Sparrow, you know you can call me Elizabeth." She once again favored me with her pretty grin. "Now where is Jem? You must go get her and we will all go in and have something to eat. I will even give you something to drink."

She went back and placed her arm through Will's arm. "Come my love, it looks as if you could use a good bath, some home cooking and a glass of wine."

Will followed her to the porch and then he stumbled slightly as he put his hand to his chest and then his head. "I'm sorry Elizabeth I can't walk as fast as you. I am having troubles catching my breath and I feel so dizzy. I have to admit to you, I have been ill, but I am getting better, thanks to Jack."

Will sat down on the porch steps and I could see perspiration on his brow and his breathing was labored. He looked up and gave Kat a slight smile. "I should be fine after I rest. Kat my dear, it is so good to see you. I can imagine you are happy to see your father is home in one piece." Will spoke softly and he tried to stand back up but fell backwards again. His face was white as he was gasping for air.

I knelt down in front of Will and I could see his eyes were dulled and his body was going through some sort of spasms. "Will, how long has this been going on?"

Will looked at me and then up into Elizabeth's face. He was now breathing normal again and his color was coming back. "For awhile now Jack, it seems to come and go without warning. It's as if all my muscles involuntarily take over and I can't control them." He now looked deep into my eyes. "Jack it started the day I killed…I killed."

I placed my hand on Will's arm. "It will be fine Will. Elizabeth is right; a hot soak in a tub, a little rest and you'll be as good as new in a month or so. I think you and your young wife should go rest with one another. You have much to tell her, you have much to share."

Elizabeth was now sitting beside Will and stroking his hair back from his gaunt face. "The day you killed who?"

Will's eyes widened as he looked at me. "A month!"

"Will, who did you kill? Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked again with much excitement in her voice.

I looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Don't we wish? No, Mrs. Turner, Barbossa is alive and well, and he still has me ship and he has Jem so if you think about it, he also has my child, his grandchild." I couldn't help pulling my lip back and giving a slight snarl. "He also has the map and I'd say he now has the treasure. It appears Barbossa has it all."

I then looked at Will. "Maybe two months, it's hard to tell," I said trying to rid my voice of fear. "Now come, let us get you inside."

Will tried to stand once again and he was still having difficulties. Elizabeth stabled him and helped him to sit back down while Kat ran from my side and got Will a drink of cold water. While Kat sat with Will, Elizabeth stood up and looked down at me.

"Jack what is wrong with Will? He seems so weak." She walked down the steps and I placed my arm around her shoulders.

"Elizabeth," I talked softly in her ear. "I want you to know if I have anything to do about it, William will be back to himself in due time."

"Yes Jack, but…"

"Elizabeth," I interrupted. "Remember, Will loves you with all his heart, he regards marriage very seriously. He is different then most pirates, err men. He wants his wife to also be his mistress, he is loyal to you and always will be, there is nobody else for him and nothing could be better for him right now than just being with you. You are the only medicine he needs right now. Savvy? A husband and wife that really love each other, that my dear is rare. You share your bodies as well as your souls, without the slightest hint of bashfulness."

Elizabeth gave me a meek smile. "Really Jack, your words are kind but you are going to make me blush. You know I will take care of my husband, I love him more than anything in this world, I'm sure he just has a touch of something. It is nothing to be too concerned about." She gave a slight giggle. "I would have never considered myself Will's mistress. I am glad he is not like other pirates." She placed her hand on my arm. "I hope you don't take offence to that."

"None taken Luv, but Elizabeth pay attention, Will has been through a lot. Let him talk to you, he needs you to listen, he needs you to understand."

I noticed Will had finished his water and he and Kat were laughing with one another. "Come on Whelp, it's time to get you inside and out of this hot sun." I helped Will to his feet and let Elizabeth take his arm. I could see the concern in her sun kissed face, I am sure my words filled her with curiosity.

Elizabeth turned to me and gave me an innocent kiss on my check. "Thank you for caring Jack. Will and I will take your advice and we will join you and Kat for dinner after the sun sets and it is cooler. Kat darling, why don't you take your father for a nice horse ride? I am sure he would enjoy it."

As I watched them go in the house Kat came and stood beside me. "Daddy, who did William kill?" Kat asked warily.

I did not hear her for I was deep in thought. Somehow I knew the poison Barbossa had put into Will's system was now kicking in and he was running out of time.

"Daddy," Kat was tugging on my sleeve. "I am so glad you are here, even if it is only for a short time. Please, let's go take a ride on Jack and Luna. I can ride almost as well as Will. I've gotten really good on Jack and I will be glad to saddle Luna for you. She is a sweet horse. Elizabeth bought her so she could ride with me."

I looked down at Kat realizing she was talking to me and I should give her the attention she deserved, which in essence was all of it. I gave her my infamous smile and looked toward the stables.

"That doesn't sound like one of your better ideas, my Pet." I said with a grimace. "I'll let you know right up front Luv, your father does not have a way with horses and I am sure Elizabeth is an excellent rider, hence she would be having a fine feisty horse. I'd be willing to bet it is a chestnut. All red heads have a mind of their own and I'm not sure I want to be sitting on ones back. Now if you had said let's remove ours shoes and go for a romp through the lush carpet of grass and take a swim I would be the first one to do that."

Kat looked at me and tilted her head ever so slightly and smiled. "Alright Dad, if you are afraid of horses I guess we can go swimming."

I drew my head back and my eyes grew wide. "Now who ever said I was afraid, after all me Pet, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I'm not afraid of a four legged animal. Now two legged, that is something to run from. Especially if they be female and red headed."

Kat gave me a wide grin. "Are you talking of Scarlet? Will told me about her and how she slapped you across the face and how you said you deserved it." She started to giggle and glanced up at me as I now had a sick smile on my face. "Why did you deserve it?"

I shook my head and looked down upon her smiling face. "Lass, this is not proper conversation for me to be having with you. Let it be known there is only one woman for me and she is not a red head." I looked down into her wide eyes. "Let us go saddle up the horses."

"Oh Daddy please, I want to know more about you. I have always heard you were a ladies man. Elizabeth says you are a philanderer. You love women, all women. Your sole mission in life was to see how many young girls you can get into…"

"Kat," I looked at her with alarm. "I can't believe Elizabeth would say that."

Kat lowered her head and then looked at me. "I'm sorry Daddy. Your right Elizabeth never says anything unkind about you, even though you may deserve it."

"Katheryn Sparrow, is there something you want to say or ask? Please Luv, stop beating the waves and just ask."

"Well, you see dad," Kat started to kick the dirt and now avoided eye contact with me. "There were some young women in the town. They do talk about you some. Actually they talk about you all the time and I am sorry I do listen to there tales. I love to hear stories about you, whether they are true or not. They do not know I am your daughter or I am sure they would pummel me with questions".

"Katheryn my darling," I knelt down and now we were eye to eye. "If there is anything you want to know about me, you just ask. You don't need to listen to stories from strumpets down at the taverns. I am your father, and you can let anybody know that. Savvy?" I kissed her on the forehead and stood up.

"As far as you spending time with those young ladies, I am sure Elizabeth would raise an eye brow. Please Luv, mind who you spend time with."

I once again looked over at the barn. "Now I can tell you wish to do something special with me and it involves your horse. So let us go and ride the steeds but if I fall off and break a bone, you, Lass, will have to do me fetching. Can you fetch under the command of a pirate?"

Kat placed her hand into mine. "Yes, I can fetch under the command of the most notorious pirate of the Spanish Mane. Dad, I could and I would do anything for you. I love you. Savvy?"

"Yes my Luv, I know you do and that is why I will go ride Luna. As long as you say she is a sweet horse. I can only imagine she is named after the moon or some celestial object. She most be heavenly."

Kat looked up at me and began to laugh unmercifully. "No Dad, I will tell you her full name after we ride. I will have to say Elizabeth named her and it really does fit her."

I found out the hard way. Elizabeth is an excellent rider, maybe even better than Will. She bought the horse for the owner was going to kill it. Its name was Luna, short for Lunatic and she was indeed a chestnut with a mind of her own.

Needless to say Kat and I had a wonderful time and I even managed to stay on. After our ride I enjoyed a nice long soak in a hot bath. Elizabeth and Will almost did not recognize me when supper time came. After a mighty fine dinner and several tankards of rum I settled down for the night in a very comfortable feather bed. When my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. Aye it's nice to be back, the only thing I was missing was my Jem.

**A/N** So ends another chapter. Sorry for the delay but this is the season to be busy and I have been. I hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. As you all can see Will is in trouble. I know I will get grief from **Katrina** and from **WILLIZ**. I know you two love Will, and grant it I can see why. Tell ya what, you both give me a nice review and I promise I will save Will. To my other loyal and new reviewers, thank you for your input and your kind words. I love to hear from you so as always **READ-REVIEW-ENJOY.**

**TA FOR NOW**

_**LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW**_


	22. Sacrifice

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer: ** Nothing new. Same old same old. Savvy?

**Sacrifice**

The quiet night was broken by the creaking of the stairs and the low sounds of whispering voices. I could tell one was Kat but I could not hear who she was talking to. I pulled myself out of my bed and gathered the blanket about me before I went to the door. I cracked it slightly so I would not be noticed and I saw Kat's figure disappear down the stairs. I heard the front door open and close quickly. I could only assume she was not alone, unless she had taken up the habit of talking to herself. I couldn't rule out that possibility, she is my daughter after all.

As I got myself dressed I noticed it was early morning. The moon was high in the sky and the sun would not be making an appearance for awhile. I figured there were not many early risers in this house so who was it Kat was talking to? If I were William and Elizabeth I would stay in bed all day.

I was now smiling to myself. They had a lot of catching up to do. With that thought I figured I should go see what Kat was up to and to whom she was talking.

I grabbed my gun, sword and hat. As I placed me hat on me head I thought of Will. I knew Will was not himself and Elizabeth would be taking care of him around the clock. With this weighing heavy on my mind I also knew I had to get a crew together and go find Barbossa, Jem and my boat, I mean ship.

I was hoping beyond hope I was not too late. I had no idea where I would even begin to look for Barbossa and I could only assume Jem was with him. For all I knew she possibly did blow up with the wreckage of Jason's craft.

Making my way down the stairs I saw Elizabeth sitting alone in the parlor. She was sitting by the fireplace and as I entered I could see tears running down on her checks.

She looked up at me and tried to give me a smile. "Oh Jack, I am so glad you are awake. I have sent Kat for the doctor. Will has taken a turn for the worse. He cannot move, he is completely paralyzed and he can hardly speak. His words are so soft and his breathing is so light."

She looked into the flickering fire and then placed her head down into her hands and began to sob. I could see her body shaking in the fire light. I wanted to place my arms around her to console her, but then again I thought it best to keep my distance.

"Please Jack," Elizabeth slowly looked up at me. "I know you know what ails Will." As she looked at me with her glistening eyes I knew I was going to have to tell her the truth.

"Jack, is there anything you can do for him or is he going to die? I asked him and he claims he is not cursed and you have nothing to do with this, this time." As she said that I had to roll my eyes.

"William claims he has been ill and he had hoped it would pass," she continued. "Obviously it hasn't and I fear it won't." Once again the flood gates opened and she started to sob uncontrollably. I had to put my arms around her now.

Choking back the taste of bitter gall I knelt down in front of her. One thing I can't stand is watching a beautiful young lady cry. "Lass I am sorry."

I took her chin in my hand and I made her look into my face. "Elizabeth, please, listen to me. I will not let Will die without a fight." I pulled the sash from my waist and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Luv, sitting here blubbering like a scalded cat ain't gonna help him or you. You see Lass; I have always maintained that tears serve little purpose. They are a waste of energy, they are purposeless and they seldom serve to make you feel better. You might think they would, but they don't. They just leave you with red eyes and blotchy skin."

She looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "Jack Sparrow, sometimes I really wonder about you. Your manner of comforting someone needs a lot of work."

"Dearie, you'll never understand me. I don't understand meself half the time. I do know however it is better to channel the energy expended upon emotional outbursts into more proactive, positive actions. Savvy?"

I pulled myself up off the floor and sat next to her. I could still see the tears coming from her eyes. She took my sash blew her nose and started to hiccup.

I gave her an odd look. "Are ya feeling alright? Can I get you something?"

"I'm sorry Jack, your right. Me carrying on like a baby will not help Will. Thank you, I think I'm past the worst of it. It's just that I am so worried about my Will. Jack, what is wrong with him? Please, tell me."

I shook my head and made another swipe at her nose with my sash. "If I tell ya, you promise not to go throwing yourself off the dock?"

Elizabeth now gave me an odd look. "Jack I am not suicidal. I want to help Will. Without Will I know I will go insane."

I looked into her soulful eyes and thought to myself, I could handle insanity better then telling her what I had to tell her.

"Jack," Elizabeth shook me out of my thoughts. "Jack tell me."

"Ah yes, what is wrong with Will? Well you see Elizabeth, Will has been…well he has been… poisoned."

Elizabeth now looked at me with disbelief.

"Your not going to start crying again are you?" I winced back looking into her bewildered face.

"POISONED!" She yelled. "How? Why? Who would want to poison Will?"

"Elizabeth please let me explain. I know it will come as a shock to you, but not everybody loves Will. There is at least one person in this world that has it out for him, and I hate to say Luv, it is because of me."

"Jack, no! Are you telling me Barbossa poisoned my Will? Please Jack, tell me **this isn't true**? Jack, tell me." She looked into my eyes and she could see I could not tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Elizabeth, I do not know what type of venom he has running through his veins, and I do not have the cure. Ana Maria administered him the potion many months ago. I was told it was a slow working poison and eventually it would take over his body. At first I did not believe this tale, since I heard it from Will's father, Bootstrap."

I looked into Elizabeth's face and I could tell Will had told her of his father and how he had killed him.

I took her hands into mine. "Elizabeth, I believed Bootstrap thought Will was poisoned. I however, did not believe it. I figured Barbossa invented the whole story in order to have Bootstrap work as his right hand man. He was doing everything for Barbossa in order to save his son. You see poor Bootstrap felt he failed as a father and this was the only way he could prove he was worthy of his son, William. If Bootstrap had succeeded in killing me, Barbossa was going to give him an antidote to save Will's life. Nice sentiment and all but, I'd be willing to wager Barbossa would never have given anything to Bootstrap."

Elizabeth stood up and went over to the liquor cabinet; she flung it open and grabbed a bottle. I followed her and took the bottle from her hand. "Elizabeth Luv, the sun has not come up yet and drinking will not cure your young Mister Turner."

She pulled the bottle away, popped the cork and took a swig. "Your right Jack it won't, but it will deaden my pain. You can be glad that I am not jumping off the dock."

She took another drink and gave into a few more tears. "Jack, you should see Will. He is trying to be strong. When he told me he realized he killed his father I almost cried. I want you to know Jack; he confided in me and said if he had to do it again, he would. It was you or Bootstrap and there was no doubt in his mind even if he knew who Bootstrap was, he still would have drawn his sword and the result would have been the same."

"Lass I know," I tried to grab the bottle from her but she moved away too quickly. "William is a good man and a good friend and that is why I am going to do everything I can to save him. I feel the time is short and maybe there is no time at all, but I have to try. I am going after Barbossa."

"Jack, please let me come with you." Elizabeth looked at me longingly.

I once again grabbed for the bottle and this time I had success. I took it from her and out of habit, took a swig and placed it back in the cabinet.

She gave me a very annoyed look. "Captain, I see you don't practice what you preach."

"Pirate," I said as I looked at the bottle and then at her. "Luv, you know your place is beside Will. You would never forgive yourself if he died before we returned. I know Barbossa has the cure and I also know he has my Jem and my unborn child. Jem could have the child any day now. I will go get all three and you will stay here, please."

I lowered my eyes on her. "You will please stay with Will. I know I cannot tell you what to do, but I do believe it would be in your best interest to stay."

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement and as we headed back to the fire we both jumped and threw ourselves to the floor. There was an explosion outside and debris came flying through the window. I pulled Elizabeth toward me and then pulled my gun out of my sash.

"It appears we are under attack. Obviously the attacker does not know it is not proper to engage in combat before breakfast."

We both crawled over to the window. Elizabeth tried to peer out but I held her down. "Please Lizzy, if anything was to happen to you, Will and Kat would never forgive me. Stay down for just a moment."

I glanced out; I could not believe my eyes. Sitting underneath the large grove of trees was Barbossa's monkey and in its paws was the vile that I needed. How in bloody tar nations did the monkey get there and how did it know we were here? These questions ran through my head but then I knew the answers did not really matter. All I needed was the damn vile.

The monkey sat there like a stature. His small beady eyes were focused on me and my eyes on him.

"Where did you come from my fuzzy friend?" I asked out loud as I carefully started knocking the rest of the glass out of the window so I could make an exit.

Elizabeth looked up at me. "Jack, where did who come from and what are you doing? Get down, somebody out there is trying to kill us."

"Elizabeth, I don't think Barbossa's monkey is here to kill us." I looked down at her and gave her a golden grin.

"Monkey?" Elizabeth now shot up and looked out the window.

"Aye monkey, I believe his name is Jack. I also trust he is not here for a social visit. That monkey is up to no good and I plan to capture that rabid flea bitten creature, for he has the antidote, he has the cure for Will."

Before Elizabeth could say a thing, I jumped out the window and ran for the monkey. Of course like any animal when someone or something runs toward it, it runs the other way. I was not about to let this fiend get away from me.

The animal ran into the woods and I could tell by its direction it was heading for the beach. I ran as fast as I could and then I noticed the monkey kept stopping and waiting for me. It wanted me to follow it. Now I was beginning to think I was being led into a trap.

As we got closer to the beach I saw a small fire and five figures sitting next to it. Three of the five I recognized. They were Pintel, Ragetti and Kat. The other two were unknown to me. I could tell one had a peg leg and the other had a patch over his eye. I could only assume Barbossa sent his lame miscreants to come pour salt into my wounds.

As I got closer I noticed Kat was tied up and her horse Jack was tethered to a piece of drift wood.

The monkey ran over to Ragetti and climbed up on his shoulder. It then turned to face the direction it had come from and pointed his scrawny little paw at me. I figured the men knew I was there. I have to admit I wasn't very quiet and I was yelling at the top of my lungs at the damn monkey. I was a man on a mission, I had to get the vile from the monkey, and now it appeared I had to get Kat. I came to a stumbling halt when both Pintel and Ragetti pointed their guns at me.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Ello mates, I was just trying to retrieve something that belongs to me." I sneered at the monkey and then I backed up slightly.

"Well, well look what the monkey drug in." Ragetti laughed as he took the vile from the monkey's paw. "Could this be what you are looking for Sparrow?"

"Aye, I'd be much obliged if you would hand it over along with me daughter." I clasped my hands together and gave a slight bow. "I don't think you really want to be crossing blades with me."

"He'd be much obliged," Pintel repeated. "You may as well join us Sparrow, its not like we are just going to hand things over to you. We've been waiting for you. Did you enjoy the fireworks? I know your daughter did."

I nodded my head slightly at his comment and then I looked at Kat. I could tell she had been crying, her clothes were torn and she had been roughed up. I could feel the rage building up in me and I started to slide my hand for my gun.

The man with the eye patch, whom I did not know turned and shot at my boot. "Don't touch the gun Sparrow or I'll shoot you dead and dead men can't help the living, so I am told."

Needless to say, I jumped back and stopped reaching for my weapon. I noticed the man with the peg leg was cleaning his gun and he was not about to stand up anytime soon. I inched a little closer to him.

"Sparrow," Ragetti spoke as he gave me an evil smile. "If ya good, I will give ya this little bottle." He now held it up and it glistened in the fire light. "And if you are really good, we will give you that little girl."

I sneered at the both of them and then narrowed my eyes on Kat. "Darling did they hurt you?"

She glanced up at me and then lowered her head without saying a word. She appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Kat, I asked you a question. A simple yes or no will suffice. I have to know."

"Jack, come now." Ragetti sauntered over and ran his hand through Kat's hair. She pulled her head back abruptly.

"Jack, we are all pirates." Ragetti glanced up at me and then back down at her. "And your daughter; well she is a perfect crew's wench. A perfect one."

My eyebrows rose as I envisioned what they had done to my daughter. I pulled my sword out, yelled some slurred curse words and attacked Ragetti. I knocked the gun from his hand and I knocked him to the ground. I stood over him ready to drive the sword into his neck when Pintel spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I spit on my downed opponent. "Don't move, for I will kill you." I looked over at Pintel who was now cowering behind his eye-patched mate, who had his sword half way out of its sheath.

"Well mate, you aren't me and your right, you wouldn't do it. You are too much of a coward, you don't have the skill and you don't---"

I stopped talking as I noticed Pintel was pointing at something behind me. I turned around slowly and to my surprise the pegged legged man had his gun pointed at Kat's head.

I lunged at him and before he could pull the trigger I drove my sword into him. He screamed, dropped the gun and grasped his chest as he staggered backwards. The one-eyed man now drew his sword on me. I pulled mine from the peg-legged man who was now rolling on the ground in agony to turn and meet my new attacker.

We fought for a good long time and then I gave him a deadly blow to the chest. As he fell to the ground Kat started to scream at the top of her lungs. I pulled my sword out of the man's body, wiped the bloody blade on his shirt and turned towards her to see what the bloody hell she was shouting about. It appeared my wooden legged friend wasn't finished with her but she was finished with him.

Somehow she had managed to get herself untied and she was standing over him holding his disconnected wooden limb. It hung stiffly from her hands. This man once again had a gun pointed at her but she used the ghoulish severed limb as a club and hit the gun away. I could hear the whoosh of air as she slammed the limb down on him. The wood hit his head and blood went flying everywhere. Before I could do anything she was up and flailing the false leg at Ragetti.

"I am not a wench, and I am not a puppy to be kept, and how dare you invade my personal space in such a manner." She was now going after Ragetti who jumped to his feet and ran behind me for protection.

"Captain, please call her off." Ragetti whined. We both now stood just beyond reach of the leg.

She waved the leg at Ragetti. "En garde, I am armed or should I say legged and I know how to use it."

She assumed the correct fencing stance. Elbows in, knees bent, wrist straight, toes slightly turned out, back straight. "Father please move. This is between me and him."

I had a hard time keeping a straight face. I could not help to think that Kat most likely would and could kill Ragetti with this spare leg. I tilted my head back towards Ragetti.

"Tell me mate, why should I spare you life? What harm did you bring to my daughter?"

"I didn't, I swear. I just pulled her from that damn horse and bought her here. She gave me a terrible fight. She kicked like an ass, she bit like a dog and she scratched like a cat. Grant it, I had to slap her, but that is all."

"That's all!" Kat shrieked at him. "You scared the bloody crap out of me and my horse. I have to save Will and you attacked me. Now father, if you don't mind please move your protective being, so as to let me kill him."

I laughed and then gritted my teeth. I tossed my head backwards and spoke to Ragetti. "I will spare your life if you tell me where the Black Pearl makes berth. Tell me where I can find Jem and my unborn child. There is no reason why there has to be any more blood shed."

To my surprise both Ragetti and Pintel dropped their weapons to the ground. We have an accord Captain Sparrow. We will tell you everything you want to know."

"Father," Kat spoke up. "I don't want to hurt you, now please step aside."

I narrowed my eyes on her but continued to talk to Ragetti. "Why on earth should I believe you and trust you? You are members of Barbossa's crew. He has me ship, he has his daughter. Why are you here and how did you know we were here? Can Barbossa not leave well enough alone?"

Ragetti was literally trembling. "Aye you are right he does have your ship and he plans to keep it." Ragetti said softly. "He however, does not ave his daughter or your child."

"What?" I stepped aside to look at him and Kat took the opportunity and started to beat the unarmed Ragetti with the leg.

"I am tired of playing games with you," Kat yelled. "You are arrogant, you are ugly, and you have a tomcat personality." With each insult she whacked the poor man.

"I'm sorry Lass," Ragetti yelled as he attempted to crawl behind me. "I was only toying with ya. Obviously you don't have the humor of your Dad. I'm sorry we can't all be like your father. We can't all be dashing pirates with golden teeth long flowing hair and be handsome enough to sweep women off their feet." He smirked, "Or off their horses. Ouch! Stop beating me you wench. Sparrow call her off."

I looked at the both of them and winced every time Kat bought the wooden leg down on Ragetti. Kat definitely had the upper hand. Pintel had leaped a goodly distance away and he was watching his mate get beat. He stood there with his mouth wide open but he didn't once go for a weapon.

"So, I'm a dashing pirate? You must really want me to spare your miserable self." I looked down upon Ragetti and shook me head from side to side.

"Sparrow please help me. I have never been one for men who are prettier than women but yes I will throw all the complements you want. Look at ya billowing shirt, tight pants, long hair and not to mention the hip action in you swagger…you just reek of being a dashing pirate."

"Kat," I grabbed the leg as she was pulling it back to hit Ragetti again. "Kat let the man talk. He has information I need and if you kill him I will be at a lose, Savvy?"

She let go of the leg and stood next to me. She was still fuming and I could tell she only stopped the beating for my sake. I placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me. "What do you think? Would you consider on sparing his life if he could save Will's?"

Kat's dark eyes searched my face and the she blurted out. "Yes, I would."

I stretched my hand out toward Ragetti. "Mate hand over the vile."

Ragetti handed me the vile and I immediately gave it to Kat. "I want you to jump on your horse and I want you to take this directly to Will. Tell him to drink it all. Hurry Kat, time is of the essence. If it does not work or if it kills him I want you to come back here with at least eight armed men so we can give these men a proper burial. If the potion works there is no need for you to return. If I am not back by nightfall, send out a search party."

Kat took the vile and ran for her horse. She leaped on him in a single bound and she was gone. As I turned around Ragetti was still sitting on the ground rubbing his bruises and Pintel was standing behind me handing me a small squirming bundle.

"Your child is no longer unborn," Pintel kindly informed me. "This is your baby and its mother is no longer with us. Barbossa is a man of his word. He told you, you could ave the child if it was a girl and it is. She's a pretty little thing, looks like her mum."

I stood there holding the baby and as I looked down upon the child I could not believe what I was hearing. "What do you mean her mother is no longer with us? The child was not due for at least another month."

Pintel shrugged is shoulders. "I don't know anything about when babies are born. I do know that this is yours and Jem's. Jem named her Raven Wren Sparrow. Has kind of a theme going there, if ya know what I mean."

I looked at Pintel and then down at the baby. "I don't believe a word you're saying. Jem is dead?" I choked.

"Yes, as dead as that child will be if you don't take care or it."

I squatted down next to the fire. My legs felt rubbery and my arms were trembling. "If you're lying to me, I'll carve you up in to little pieces and feed you to the sharks." My teeth were clenched as I looked up at both pirates.

Ragetti and Pintel now both sat next to me. Ragetti pulled out a flask and handed it to me. "You don't look too well there Captain. We really are telling ya the truth. Go ahead and take some time to adjust yourself to the idea that she is dead and well, you have another daughter."

I looked into his face and I could tell he spoke the truth. I took the flask and I took a long drink. "Tell me what happened. Did she die giving birth to Raven?" I looked down on the child and then back up at Ragetti.

"No, Jem had a rough and long time of it, but she did not die delivering the babies," Ragetti answered.

"Babies?" I questioned Ragetti.

"Aye she delivered twins but we were told the boy died. Jem was saddened to know she had your son and then lost it but she was also happy in the fact she had your daughter. I have to say, I envy you that. Jem really did love you."

"Does, does love me." I glanced at him.

"How ever you want to see it Captain." Ragetti lowered his eyes and shook his head. "But as I was saying, she was grateful for the female child and so was Barbossa. He was so thrilled he told us to seek you out. He wanted to make sure you got your plunder and your daughter. I guess you had a nice little run in with those sisters."

I gave Ragetti an evil look. "So you knew where we were and you knew we were not dead?"

"Aye, we knew where you were. Barbossa always says it is wise to keep an eye on the enemy. We knew you were on that small spit of land with those ugly wenches. Barbossa found that quite amusing. Then as luck would have it you were picked up by a merchant ship. Barbossa knew you would head back to Santa Maria due to your sick friend so he decided to wait and let you bide your time." He took the flask from me and took a sip. "You are a hard man to kill, Captain Sparrow."

"So I've been told." I took the flask back with out asking. "So tell me mates, how did Jem die and where is The Black Pearl?"

"In due time Sparrow. Please, let me tell you our tale of woe. As we told you earlier we have been waiting for you. Barbossa wanted to give you the gift of your daughter. Of course after Jem died he also decided to hand over the antidote for your friend Mister Turner."

I looked at both of them skeptically. "Giving me the child I can understand but handing over the vile is--- how do I say it politely? Out of character for Captain Barbossa."

"It is a gift from Barbossa. He took your ship. He took Jem and…well lets just say he felt he had it all and you had nothing. Don't go looking for any hidden meanings." Ragetti smiled and then immediately turned it to a frown.

"Yes, you had nothing," Pintel added. "But now you have a new daughter and a friend to help you raise her."

Ragetti hit Pintel. "Shut up, I'm telling the story."

Ragetti leaned forward and looked into the dying embers of the fire. The sun had come up and the world was now coming alive around us. Ragetti stood up and walked over to the lapping water, he then walked back and handed me an envelope. "Barbossa knows your true calling is the sea and you won't stay to raise the child. So be it, she is yours to do with what you want. As you can see, he did not want to raise her either. Here you go mate, he wrote you a letter. Everything is in there. You will not need us any longer. It is time for us to go."

Pintel now stood up. "We'll be seeing you mate, and good luck. Your gonna need it." Pintel laid his finger aside of his nose and then he bent down to pick up his and Ragetti's previously discarded weapons.

"In all honesty mate, we have no idea where The Black Pearl is. Commodore Norrington and his naval crew attacked us. The Pearl was surrounded by naval ships but of course Barbossa would not surrender. The Pearl was taking a fairly good beating and she was taking on water. Jem said she could not watch The Pearl be destroyed so she took matters into her own hands. She raised the white flag and surrendered the crew and the ship over to Norrington."

Ragetti stared at Pintel. "Come on we don't have to share all the details. It's time we should be going before they send a search party out for him. I meself don't wish to be beaten by another leg."

"Please continue," I looked at Ragetti. "I promise you, I will keep Kat away from you. I have to know what happened."

"Well," Pintel continued. "Norrington took us all to his ship and threw us into the brig. He let Barbossa remain on The Pearl to sail her back to Port Royal where he was to hang the lot of us and then sink The Black Pearl. He even mentioned on making it a holiday."

I looked up into the blue sky and then out onto the sea. "What an idiot, it makes you wonder about the King's Navy." I looked at Pintel. "Please continue."

Pintel now took the flask and he took a swig. "Of course this plan didn't go over very well with Captain Barbossa, or Jem. Jem told Norrington she would share all her plunder with him and take him to an island full of treasure, if he would spare the ship. Needless to say she was lying. Pirate."

"Yea, get that, spare the ship." Ragetti slapped me on the arm. "She didn't say anything about the crew."

I slapped Ragetti back. "Aye a woman after me own heart."

"Well, it didn't work." Pintel laughed and handed me the flask. "She even offered to marry him and he declined on that. He told her he had to have a wife of good breeding and he was not going to take any of Jack Sparrow's rejects. He claimed she was a beauty but she had the morals of an alley cat. Well, that didn't go over to well with her so she attacked him.

"He had her shackled and kept her locked in his room when he couldn't keep a close eye on her. We could only assume he was having his way with her. We would see her occasionally and she would bring us our food. She was looking a little worse for wear but she told us she had a plan. She was going to set us free and take over The Black Pearl.

"On the night she died there was a storm brewing from the west and from the looks of things it was going to be a bad one. She knew Norrington would never be able to keep an eye on her and secure the crew to sail such a storm. She said she knew what she had to do.

"Without a backwards glance she walked over to the brig door and let us all out. The night was velvet black; the only light was the streaks of lightning frolicking across the ebony sky. She ordered half the men to swing over to the Pearl and to help her father over throw the officers. Then she ordered me to climb into a long boat and to take with me Ragetti, One Eyed Joe, Chester and the baby, Raven. I tried to object but she would have none of it. We were to sail to Santa Maria and deliver the baby to you or to Mrs. Turner.

"We humbly apologize for the nabbing of your daughter. I seem to have problems with catching the wrong woman. We saw someone leave the house in the early morning and we thought it was the missus. We had no intentions of kidnapping your daughter but once the deed was done we could not have her running back to you telling you there were mean vicious pirates camped on the beach. We figured we would just wait for you."

I raised my eye brow at the both of them. "Aye, so you had to set off the gunpowder rather then send my daughter back to get me. You know mates; there would have been less blood shed and no killing if you had done that."

Pintel and Ragetti looked at their fallen crew members and they simultaneously shrugged it off. Ragetti looked around the clearing and down the path to make sure nobody was coming and then he started to tell the rest of the story. "We did not see much of Jem on our voyage and then as the storm hit she took action. It was a large blow; I'd say it was a typhoon. All the ships were damaged but the Pearl and The Intrepid. That was the name of the lead ship, in which Jem and Norrington were on.

While Jem and several of the other crew members were lowering the boat we came to a sudden stop and I heard her talking with Norrington. He was questioning her and asking why she was out in the storm. She said she wanted to go out for a breath of air. She was told to go back to her room but you know Jem, nobody can tell her what to do."

"Yes, I know how strong willed Jem always was." I bounced the little bundle in my arms up and down, because she started to whimper.

Regetti smiled at me. "Don't you mean is?" Before I could answer, he put his hand on my shoulder and continued. "Something was bothering her; she had been acting peculiar, or I should say more peculiar than normal. I had no idea what her plan was. I had the feeling she had one but it was a sketchy one. She and Norrington had more words and then I couldn't believe it, The Black Pearl fired on The Intrepid.

"Norrington called all hands to the deck and he gave orders to sink The Pearl. At that moment Jem ran and jumped off the ship. I had to rub my eyes several times; the woman dived into the inky blackness. Pintel, One-Eyed Joe, Chester and I held our breath as we watched her do a swan dive. What in the goddamn hell was she going to do? All around was blackness and torrents of rain. The swells were higher than the ship. She didn't have a chance. No one, no matter how excellent a swimmer, could have survived those waters.

"We heard Norrington yell, '**Man over board'** and we could see Captain Barbossa at the helm of the Pearl. He had been closing in on the Intrepid and ordering another round of fire but he ceased when he witnessed Jem's sacrifice.

"Both the crew of The Pearl and The Intrepid quickly stopped the battle and searched the waters. Of course Barbossa saw his opportune moment to escape and he pulled The Black Pearl back and sailed her into the darkness of the storm.

"We watched from our tiny boat, as we hung suspended in air and the Black Pearl disappeared. We were waiting to have our small boat either hit the ocean of to be found dangling off the ship. The driving rain was thundering down on the decks and we were getting sufficiently soaked.

"I kept hearing Norrington's voice yelling out orders to find her but it was useless. I gave up waiting for the drop so I pulled out my cutlass and severed the ropes. We fell into the ocean and we were engulfed by the cold waters. We drifted for quite a while when The Pearl came upon us. Barbossa pulled us aboard and this is when he gave us the vile and that letter. He told us he could hear the horse voice of Norrington and he himself could not believe his eyes. Jem had jumped overboard and nobody could save her but he deemed it right that we follow her last wishes and bring the child to you."

I looked down at the now sleeping baby and at the letter I had not opened. "I find it hard to believe your mother would kill herself. She can't be dead. Not Jem."

"Face it Jem is gone. Dead. She had said she was grown up and knew what she was doing. She is dead, given over to the sea. She gave her life for your ship, for her father, for the crew and for her child." Ragetti spoke as he stood up and Pintel followed. "It's getting late and I for one don't want to be hanging around. Captain Sparrow, may life be kind to you and tell Kat that we really meant her no harm."

They both gathered up their belongings and disappeared down the beach. I had no idea where they were going and I really didn't care.

I sat on the beach and starred out at the ocean. I closed my eyes for a minute to block out the gleam of the water. The sun beat down hot on me, so hot it made a line of sweat prick to life on my forehead. The air was rich with the heavy scent of tropical flowers. The salty breeze swept up the slight sand dunes and caressed me. I shook my head opened my eyes and tried to face reality. I could not believe my Jem was gone. I placed the wiggling baby on the warm sand and I opened the letter.

_Captain Jack Sparrow:_

_I call you "captain" only because Jem said it was what you liked to be called. Don't think it means your ship will be returned to you. _ _As promised to you, if your child was to be a girl you would get her. Enjoy fatherhood, Captain Sparrow. Along with your child I have left 15 of me plunder from The Treasure Of Revere. You will find it will be delivered to the Turner's manor. You will see it was a fine haul and the treasures were immense. You will need this in order to raise you two illegitimate daughters. All I can say to you is, Good Luck. _

_To my regret I must inform you that The Black Pearl is still mine and you mate are without a ship. Also with my deepest regret I have to let you know my precious daughter is dead. She almost died giving birth to your children but alas she did not. Her death was caused by your friend and comrade, James Norrington. Apparently she threw herself into the sea to save The Pearl, your first love. Her actions did save the ship, the crew and me. _

_I was lead to believe that you and Norrington had an accord and he was not to attack The Black Pearl. Well, that's what you get for having an alliance with The Royal Navy. I know this turn of events will leave you a marked man for I know you dearly loved her and she you. I'm sure the last words on her lips were your name. I should have kept your daughter to replace mine but after minutes of it's crying I thought better of it. Now if she had been a boy I'd deal with the noise. That's just the type of person I am._

_I'll be keeping your first love and that I know is your ship. Your second love is the sea and third is your freedom. As far as your true love, the one your heart beats for, she is gone and hopefully she is in peace with her beautiful mother._

_Cordially yours, Captain Hector Barbossa _

My heart stopped and I couldn't breath. I felt as if I were dead. I sat staring at the parchment and then at the sea. I watched the waves and listened, with unseeing eyes and unhearing ears. My thoughts were only on Jem. That's when the monkey came and climbed into my lap and dropped into my hand Jem's opal necklace. It was the necklace I had given to her on her birthday. It was one of three. It was the Opal of Truth. I had given Kat the Opal of Happiness and I had given Pearl the Opal of Hope, which was around my neck thanks to Kat. I closed my hand tightly around it as the monkey got up and scurried off.

I felt nothing; I was numb to my surroundings. By now only God knew where Jem's lifeless body would be. I wondered how long she had fought the turbulent waters before she had finally succumbed to the inevitable.

So this is the way it was going to be. I got Will's cure and I got a new baby girl. Norrington attacked the Pearl and caused Jem to commit suicide. Obviously the man could not be trusted when he said he would not attack.

Whoa, my head was reeling; Jem sacrificed herself for my ship and for the freedom of her fellow pirates. That says a lot about her, she definitely had what it takes to be excellent captain. It all seemed to fit but it just didn't seem right, something was very wrong with this picture but I could not put my finger on it.

The afternoon hours crawled on tortoise legs toward evening and near darkness. I was tired and irritable when I eventually arrived at Will's house. I had to make sure I returned before Kat sent out a rescue party. Raven was more then ready to have some food and a warm bath. As I walked up the path toward the house the child was crying so loud she sounded like an animal stuck in a trap. I tried to sing to her but the only song I knew was the one Elizabeth taught me many years ago, and the baby did not seem to like the sound of my gruff voice.

"Captain," Elizabeth came running to me and took the crying child out of my hands. She looked at me with a concerned yet confused look.

"Jack, where did the baby come from? Kat told me what happened but she did not mention anything about a baby."

"Aye, that was a surprise on me too. You see Luv, this child is supposedly mine; her name is Raven Wren Sparrow. She had a twin brother who died during birth and Jem evidently tossed her self off the ship."

"She what?" Elizabeth looked at me and shook her head showing she did not believe the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"Yes Luv, that was my reaction too. Evidently she was saving The Black Pearl and her crew from the destruction of your friend, Commodore James Norrington."

"Jack, that is unfair. You know how I feel about him and he did promise you he would not attack."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; it's been a long day." I placed my arm around her shoulder. "A good captain will always look after his, or in her case her, crew. Jem did right by them, but not by her daughter. Now as far as Jimmy, so be it for his honor and promises. Evidently having an accord with a pirate is not in the Royal Navy's hand book. I need a drink, drinks all around."

As we walked to the house I told Elizabeth a shortened version Pintel's and Ragetti's story. The minute I stepped foot into the house I without delay went into the parlor and grabbed a bottle of rum. Not wanting to appear barbaric, I poured the golden liquid into a glass and then offered Elizabeth some.

Elizabeth declined my offer as she handed the crying child over to the maid and gave her orders to bath and feed her. She then came into the room, poured herself a glass of wine and joined me on the davenport by the fire place.

"Jack, Kat told me what happened on the beach today. The antidote did work and she is upstairs with. Will and the doctor. Will is resting and the doctor says he should be back to normal in no time."

I glanced at her and raised my glass. "To William and Elizabeth may they live happily ever after and be back to normal, or what ever passes for normal!"

I poured myself some more of the alcohol and topped her glass off with more wine. "I'm sorry Luv if that sounded callus; it's just that I am really at a loss and there has never been anything normal, average, or common about you and William." I held up my glass and took a large gulp.

"Elizabeth, I hate to admit that I really don't know what to do. I have lost my Jem and I now have a crying screaming child to boot. I really am not a patient man, when it comes to children. They may be a treasure but I cannot handle them. A baby needs its mother."

I pulled the opal necklace out of my pocket and fondled in my hand.

"Jack, what is that?" Elizabeth questioned me.

"What does it look like?" I retorted sarcastically. "It's a necklace."

Elizabeth drew back and took a sip of wine. "Sorry Jack, do you want to be alone?"

She stood up and I could tell I had been short and quite rude. She had no idea what I was holding and I myself was curious as to how and why I had it. I was wondering how the monkey got the necklace. Did Jem give it to him, or was it on the child? No, there was some meaning to this.

I looked at Elizabeth and shook my head, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. No, I don't want you to leave, please stay." I touched her arm and motioned for her to sit back down. As she did I handed her the piece of jewelry. "You my dear are holding Jem's opal necklace. The one I gave her for her birthday. It is called The Opal of Truth."

I stood up and walked over to the window and gazed out into the yard. I stood silent for a long time and then turned to face Elizabeth. "Why do you think the monkey handed that to me? Why was in not around Raven's neck? Elizabeth, do you realize what that is? It is a message from Jem. She is not dead; I can feel she is still with us. Our hearts speak to each other, just as yours and Williams do. Words between us are unnecessary."

As I spoke a flash of lightening streaked across the yard and it started to rain.

**A/N It has been a long time since I have updated. So much has happened in my life and the lives of those around me. In the past two weeks my mother died of a long illness. She was my best critic and I know she loved my writing. She loved to write also. Why is it bad things happen to good people? Perhaps I'll never find out…perhaps I will. Marion Applegate Smith (MOM) This chapter is for you. I wish I could have found you an antidote.**


	23. Monsters

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer:** I write about pirates and the things that they do. Their life can be rough but adventuresome too. Disney still owns Jack and Will Turner. When I figure out how, I'll be their new owner.

**Monsters**

My thoughts were on Jem and the necklace. I decided to take my bad mood away from Elizabeth and take a walk in the rain. Torrents of rain beat against me as I walked toward the docks. I felt nothing; I was numb to my surroundings. By the time I reached the docks I thought of what I had asked Elizabeth. "You wouldn't throw yourself off would you?" I looked at the rough water and knew Jem would not want me to do that.

As I stood deep in thought, I heard someone approach me from behind. I turned abruptly and I almost lost my footing on the slick planking. I was quite surprised to see the young whelp standing behind me and looking very healthy.

Will grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling backwards into the water. He placed his arm around me and pulled me close. "Jack, please, come join us for supper and have a drink. Have several in honor of Jem and your new daughter. You know she would not want you mourning over her and catching your death of cold."

"William, please don't put yourself out. I am grateful for my friendship with you and Elizabeth and I would be ever so indebted to you if you would take on the raising of me other daughter."

Will shook his wet head and pushed the water from his eyes. "Jack, don't even think about that now. What are your intentions, will you head out to sea and get revenge on Norrington and Barbossa? They are both monsters, just let them lay."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked on Will. "Why, lad, you know me so well. Yes, I plan to get meself a ship and a buccaneer crew and set sail. I will get The Black Pearl back if it is the last thing I do and if I am successful with that task, I will then even the score with Norrington."

A vicious bolt of lightening ripped down and the sound of the thunder rolled out to sea. Will and I jumped but we both tried to hide the fact that we were quite startled.

"Please Jack; the weather is fit for neither man nor beast. I can tell you have your mind set on sailing the seas but perhaps you should think it over. I have to go back to the house. Elizabeth and Kat are taking care of Raven. She is a beautiful baby. Come back with me, get to know your daughter and spend more time with Kat."

The sky once again lit up and the thunder was deafening. I looked out at the rough waters, "Life at sea would not be good for Kat or for Raven." I looked back at Will and I could tell by the way he was twitching he really wanted to get away from the waters edge.

"Will, a question has entered my mind and it continues to nag at me. Why? Why would Jem leap overboard in the middle of a storm? I know she's is as feisty and as fiery as her father, but she would never jump off a ship let alone abandon her child."

Will tilted his head. "Jack, she did and she did. Why? We may never know. I am sure she had a good reason but evidently her reasoning went south."

"No the story of her jumping in and committing suicide has to be a lie." I rubbed my temples with unsteady hands and felt the stubble on my chin and cheeks. "I will have to find Norrington. I will have to question him and then kill the man."

I once again looked up and down at the docked ships. I knew what I had to do; I had to get myself a crew and get myself off this rock. I would have to go after Norrington and get my answers. I knew in my heart Jem Barbossa would not kill herself.

"Come Jack, the servants have prepared a fine meal. Please come join Elizabeth, Kat and I for dinner before we set sail."

"Alright William, I will join you since the weather is not suitable for sailing, but this time, lad, you will not be sailing with me. You have just arrived home and I am sure your fine wife would like your company for awhile."

"Jack, I am sure she would like me to stay but she and I both know you are the one who needs me."

"No William; I cannot and will not accept your help again."

"Jack, when I needed your help I did not hesitate to ask. You know you need me and you also know I am loyal to you and the crew. You're my friend and I've pulled you from many shark-infested waters when you were in trouble, and that's why you really need me. You cannot turn my help away now." He winked and gave me a weak smile.

"Whelp, I can refuse your help. There is no profit in it for you. It appears to me every time you get yourself into some kind of mess it is because of me. I am the one who has to help meself, savvy? You are to stay here with Elizabeth and take care of the children."

"Jack, we have more than paid our debt to one another. I don't want you getting yourself beaten to a pulp again."

"William, thank-you for the concern, and for the vote of confidence, but I really can take care of meself. You will **not** be sailing with me and that, my friend, is final. Now, let us go get some food and plenty of liquor."

"Jack, in all the years I have known you I have never seen you in such dire straights before. Well, except the time you wanted me to put that bullet in your head."

"Aye, I remember that. I also remember you couldn't do it."

"Not couldn't…wouldn't," Will snapped back. "Jack, it has been a long day and it has taken its toll on all of us." Will took my arm and I did not fight him. We made our way back to the house and up the muddy trail as the rain continued to hammer us. Everything else was quiet across the yard; no sound permeated the dark or the rain. It was as if the whole world were dead.

I went back into the house with Will and grabbed the first bottle of rum I could find. I tossed myself on a near by chair and that is when the grief ripped through me. My loneliness was tangible and my sorrow weighted me down. How was I to live without her? My thoughts went to the time I vowed my love to her and I gave her my ring and my name. This, of course, was at the same time I wanted Will to put the bullet through my head. I drained the bottle and as I placed it down I looked up to see Will and Elizabeth staring at me.

"I'm sorry; I know you two should be celebrating and I am sure I am making a spectacle of meself. It is never a pretty picture to wallow in self pity. If you will excuse me, I shall just retire for the night. I am sure I would be unable to sit still through a dinner. Please have Kat accept my apologies and let her know I will see her in the morning."

My legs were stiff and cramped as I stood up to leave. I stretched my aching arms, my empty aching arms. Jem was lost to me, I knew this in my head, but I could not accept it in my heart. I grabbed another bottle of rum and headed to my room. As I went up the stairs, I could hear Kat's happy voice singing a lullaby to Raven.

**XXXXXXXX**

When morning came the rain had stopped but the clouds were still low. There had been reports of a hurricane brewing over the seas so complied with Will's wishes and delayed setting sail for a few days. I would wait for the weather to improve then I would head out to get my revenge. But the delay could prove useful, after all I had no idea where I was heading and maybe, with time, I could gather some information.

Since I had decided to wait, Elizabeth took it upon herself to have a funeral for Jem. She felt this would put my mind at ease and make it easier for Kat to move on. In my opinion it just made it harder for both of us.

But Elizabeth had begun questioning Barbossa's motives as well. Why would he give the antidote to Will and why would he hand over the child? Every time I heard the child cry, I knew why he gave her away. He had no patience to take care of a child.

Elizabeth felt Barbossa was underhanded, shifty and untrustworthy but she did believe he had nothing to do with Jem's death. There would be nothing gained in killing his only daughter and it appeared that he really had loved her. The fact the monkey had her necklace was disturbing, but there was no possible way she could be alive, even if she did give it to the animal. Pintel and Ragetti's story seemed plausible. What would be the point and purpose for them to lie?

Elizabeth knew none of us wanted to face the cold, hard truth, but she informed us we could not hide from it. Needless to say, this funeral did not improve my mood at all.

William and Elizabeth managed to find some of me crew to attend the ceremony. They looked at one another and then at me. I felt as if I wanted to crawl into the large hole that was waiting for Jem's empty coffin. I could not help but stand there and frown at the whole situation.

"You know Dad, Gibbs was right, women are unlucky." Kat whispered, as she stood beside me wiping the tears from her eyes. "It seems wherever Jem went there was trouble, and that's all she ever had from the day she was born to the day she died."

I smiled down on, only barely succeeding in holding back my own tears. "Luv, trouble didn't follow Jem, she always went and looked for it. She wanted it. She was the one who searched me out to get revenge for her dear old dad, Hector Barbossa." I could feel my lip curl as I mentioned his name. "She was the one who made me fall in love with her. I'd say her biggest misfortune was her father."

Kat looked up at me and stared for a long time. "Dad, it seems you and Jem have had troubles from the very beginning and it is because of your…your bloody ship. Because of your first love, your ship, Jem tossed herself to the mercy of Davy Jones."

Heads nodded and sharp mutterings were heard. Elizabeth shot a look at us and placed her finger to her lips. I gently placed my hand around Kat's head and covered her mouth. "Darling, the trouble was not due to me bloody ship. It was due to bloody Barbossa. Now, I know you don't mean those harsh words. You know of the rocky beginning Jem and I had, and we had a love hate relationship, that is true." I gave her a golden smile and then I looked up into the cloudy heavens. "But to this day, my little bird, I love her and I know she loves me."

I could see one man jostling another as they were watching me and Kat. They all, however, agreed women were bad luck.

As we stood near the open gravesite, I glanced at the ships that were anchored offshore. A feeling washed over me that, if I looked hard enough, I would see Jem and the Black Pearl. The baby in my arms wiggled and redirected my attention to the ceremony taking place and I removed my other hand from Kat' mouth.

I could hear the priest's droning voice in the back of my mind. "Jem Barbossa is being laid to her final resting place. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust…" I closed my ears and my eyes. I had had enough.

Kat had insisted that we have a burial on land, so we could come and visit her when ever we felt. I really wanted to do it at sea since I knew that was where I would be, but I was out voted.

There were many people present and, as the priest said his final words, we all bowed our heads. There was a long silence and I could tell they were waiting for me to find the proper words. Clearing my throat, I managed to say simply: "Jem was my life. She was my lover and she was the mother of my children and most of all she was my friend. Her only sin was her love for life, adventure, and for me. For that I ask forgiveness in her name."

My hands shook slightly as I bent down picked up a clod of dirt and threw it into the yawning grave. Tears welled in my eyes as I passed Raven to Elizabeth and walked away, unable to watch as the rest of the attendant's heaped the black, rich earth onto the simple coffin.

I turned towards the ocean and slowly walked to the shore. I wandered for what seemed like hours and I eventually found myself back at the burial site. By this time, the daylight was long gone and everybody had gone home. I sat down and placed my head into my hands.

I knew without a doubt that the most important thing to me was not to get revenge, it was Jem, and it was her heart. I loved her without reservation. Yes, I loved her more than my ship, the sea and my freedom. I sat there alone on the dirt and I could feel my heart breaking. I looked up into the sky and spoke softly to anyone who would listen. "There now, are you happy? Yes, I may be Captain Jack Sparrow but, alas, I am human."

My mood was dark and I had nothing more to do but return to the sea. I knew I would feel better when I was sailing, or at least I could pretend I did. I jumped when I heard someone banging something into the ground. I looked up to see Will pounding a wooden cross in to the soft soil. He looked down at me and started shuffling his feet. "Jack, it seems that we should be doing something else, saying something else. This is so…so final."

"Death is always final," I mumbled. I could tell Will was also grieving. Will sat down beside me and handed me an unopened bottle of rum. I popped the cork and we both shared it. We sat and we talked, we laughed and we cried. I then confided in Will that I genuinely felt Jem was my soul mate, just as Elizabeth was his, and that if I had to do it over again, I would marry Jem without any silly conditions.

Will took the bottle from my hand and held it up. "Jack, I drink to you and Jem. Jem loved you. She loved being loved by you. She certainly knew you and understood you, which, I have to say, was amazing. You, my friend, appreciated her and intuitively perceived the woman behind the flesh, the soul beneath the intellect. The loving and the giving were enhanced by your mutual joy. Your passions were flamed by the tender devotion you gave to one another. You both gave each other a tremendous treasure, your love. You should cherish that more fervently than a kingly prize. You found Jem and Jem found you." Will took a swig and stood up. "Jack, Jem was your wife; she belonged to no one else. Now come, we have to make plans. We have a ship to find."

Will looked at the bottle in his hand and gave it to me. "Go ahead and finish it; there is more at the house."

I took it, drained it and then tossed it as far as I could. "How sweet, Will, we each found our destiny in each other and then destiny took Jem away." I stood up and looked at the wooden cross Will had placed over Jem's grave. He had attached a metal plaque to it and he had also engraved it. It read, _Jem Barbossa Sparrow, loving mother to Pearl and Raven_.

"Will, my lad, time will have to be our friend. Death always leaves the living in agony."

I looked at Will and he looked at me. We were both devastated. "Thank you Will, I know she would like that." I shook my head and held back the tears. "I just cannot believe this."

We both walked back to the house. We were both quiet and drunk. Elizabeth met us at the front door and made sure we both ended up in a fine feather bed.

**XXXXXXXX**

I lay awake late into the night. I could hear Elizabeth and Will talking with one another. I could just imagine them snuggling up to one another. It was becoming clear to me that I would have to leave without Will. He really did belong here with Elizabeth and his family.

I did not have a plan and I had no idea how I was going to get my ship back. I did know Kat and Raven would be well taken care of and, with that thought swirling around in my head, I finally fell asleep.

William woke me up a short while later. He came running into my room and threw open the sash. "Jack, the island is on fire. Hurry, we have to get help." He was strapping his sword belt to his hips and grabbing his pistols. He tossed my pants and boots at me and his aim was very accurate as the boot hit me in the head.

I tried to pull my thoughts together in my sleep-muddled brain, but he was running out of the room already, yelling for the few servants he had.

"Fire?" I asked, sitting up in bed, sniffing the air. "Are you sure? I don't smell smoke. How do you know there's a--"

I swung my legs over the bed and looked out the window. Beyond the scraggy line of trees that marked the boundary between the settled part of the island and the jungle, the sky glowed orangey red.

"Oh hell," I swore, jumping from the bed grabbing my clothes. My arms and legs protested the quick movement, but I ignored the stiffness and hurried into my boots, grabbing my foil and guns. I ran from the room and followed Will down the stairs.

Kat emerged from her bedroom rubbing her eyes. "What's happening?"

"Kat I want you to get dressed and grab Raven. Then run to the town. Raise the alarm if it has not already been done."

Elizabeth bolted past me, running down the stairs with her baby son. She took control of Kat and Raven and she ran to the town. I could hear her voice yelling. "Fire! Fire!" She ran into the town not having to explain any further.

Will was standing just outside the opened double doors shouting orders to his servants. The smoke was thick and heavy as I reached the point where the lawn ended and the scrubby, sparse forest that covered much of the island began. The palm trees and surrounding tall grass were fully ablaze, casting grotesque shadows as Will and his men danced around it, trying to beat out the burning areas.

Billows of black smoke shot up into the night sky, mushrooming as they hit the cool air. The heat from the fire at ground level was breathtaking—literally—absorbing the oxygen and leaving me breathless and gasping.

"Will, we have to form a bucket line," I yelled when I saw him standing, staring helplessly at his burning home.

"Send the men to the well. We must carry the water from the well around to the edge of the lawn." Will, myself and several of the helping hands hurled buckets of water on to the grass. We hurled bucket after bucket and our hands were quickly forming blisters from the wet handles. My arms and shoulders ached and I could tell there was going to be no relief soon.

Will started coughing on the acrid smoke that filled the air. Breathing was a labored chore and I knew his lungs were burning. Our eyes were watering, sending tears down our cheeks, but we couldn't stop long enough to wipe our faces.

It seemed like an eternity, but it was probably only a half hour later that I called a halt to the bucket line. "It's no good. It's too far spread," I yelled in between gasps for air. "We'll never get it out."

One of Will's men fell to the ground, overcome by the smoke. Will pulled him up. His arms were shaking with the stain, his breath raspy and painful. "What now Jack? What should we do? Do you think this is Barbossa's doing?"

My throat was raw. I wheezed as I tried to breathe and talk. My lungs burned as if they were filled with hot embers. I looked at Will and his servants. They had all collapsed; everyone was on the ground panting for air, rubbing their aching arms and blistered hands.

"We make a fire break to keep it from going down to the town. We need shovels and axes, as many as you can get."

Will nodded to one of his men and he ran to the gardening shed. Two others from the bucket line staggered to their feet and followed.

I looked at Will and answered his question. "No Will, this is not Barbossa's doing. Yes, it is a traditional pirate action and he does blame me for the burning of his home, but this, my friend, is Norrington's handy work. I can smell the monster." I looked at the flames leaping from tree to tree. "Aye, this is Norrington's doing."

"Norrington?" Will asked quietly.

"Will, I'm afraid you're going to loose your house, stable and shop. There is no way we can save it and the town too."

"That's all right, it's just a house. The town is what matters." Will dipped his bandana into a water bucket and wiped the soot off his sweaty face. "Did you send Elizabeth to rouse the town?"

"Yes, and hopefully she will bring back my crew to help fight the fire."

As Will's men returned I grabbed a shovel from one of them. "Will, you go down to the town and see what you can do about getting us more help. If we want to save the town, we're going to have to have a lot of it."

"No, I should stay and help dig trenches--" Will started to say, but he saw the flicker of determination in my eyes and he turned to leave.

Will had only but to take a few steps when a massive blast shook the ground; the sound of it was so palpable that it could be felt as well as heard. "What the bloody hell was that, an earthquake?" Will yelled, as he steadied himself. "I definitely felt the ground tremble."

"Cannons," I answered. I pointed toward the harbor, barley visible through the smoke as a slightly lighter black patch on a field of ebony.

"Cannons? Someone is firing cannons now?"

"Not firing," I yelled throwing down my shovel as I jumped forward. "Blowing them up! They are attacking our ships, they are attacking the town."

I grabbed Will by the arm and headed for the town. Another blast rocked the island, this time slightly more distant. A huge fireball lit the night sky, illuminating, for a few seconds, the far area of the harbor. "I have to say he is good. He is attacking our ships so we are unable to defend ourselves."

"Why is he attacking us?" Will asked.

I looked at Will as if he had lost his mind. "Because he's a rotter?"

"No really Jack, he must have a reason for attacking our harbor. Norrington has no idea you or I are here."

I stopped short and my jaw tightened. "Your right, but you should never underestimate Norrington. I know you have seen him in battle. He is a wild man behind the wheel of a ship. He would do anything, anything at all, to take down The Black Pearl."

"Precisely," Will smiled at me. "Norrington is here because of The Black Pearl. Jack, the Black Pearl is near, can't you feel it?"

I cocked my head and I gave Will a wide golden grin. "Lad, you are brilliant. Norrington is attacking because he thinks Barbossa is here, and, you know, he probably is. Norrington is after him and The Black Pearl. I swear I'm going to gut Norrington if he sinks my ship. When I finally get my hands on him he will be---."

"Jack please," Will looked at me with concern. "It is clear Norrington wants to destroy your ship, but he'll take the whole island down in order to do it. He will show no quarter, so if you want to save your ship and our families we need to do something."

"Aye, go get as many hands as you can. We will go into battle. I know of a small ship in a hidden cove. It is a secret cove and nobody knows where it is except me. The ship is small and does not have many cannons but she will do. We will sneak up on them and attack the ship Norrington is on. We can do this Will, we will do it or we will die trying."

"It's the 'die trying' part I object to." Will mumbled.

"Will, go get the crew and meet me at the cove."

"Jack, I can't."

"William," I placed my arm around his shoulders. "Now is not the time to get all sentimental. I need you to do this. You have to go get the crew, I can make ready the ship. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself."

Will rolled his eyes and removed my arm. "Jack, I don't know where the ship is, remember it is in a **secret** cove? You will have to get the crew and take us."

The look he shot me was priceless, and I mentally tucked it away so I could examine it later, when I could appreciate the look.

Will placed his hands on his waist. "If you're the only one who knows the way..."

"Don't even go there." I held my hands up and went to gather the crew. As we ran, the sounds of cannons thundering through the night air left a chilling effect on all of us.

Will and I ran threw the town, gathering up our families and crew. One of the townspeople pointed at the hill where fire had fully engulfed Will's house. Beyond it, a line of fire stretched out, sweeping a path straight for the town.

The townspeople, upon seeing the red glow, went crazy. They ran around like headless chickens, screaming, wailing and demanding that I save them. I finally had to shoot my pistol into the air to get the people to stop acting like idiots.

"That's better," I yelled, tucking my pistol back into my sword belt. "If you want to survive, listen up." I started detailing the town and had them gather supplies and set firebreaks. Once the town was busy, the crew took the supplies and followed me.

Will gathered up Elizabeth, his son, and my daughters and followed. Will staggered up next to me as we made our way to the cove. "Jack, how are we supposed to fight those ships with just one ship?"

"William my boy, you have to have a little faith in me."

"Jack, I have oodles of faith in you. I have a veritable fountain of faith in you, but that doesn't negate the fact that one ship, with a shorthanded crew, against a herd of Naval Ships isn't going to win. We are doomed."

"Fleet, not herd," I gave him a gentle shove forward. "To the cove mate, we've got a ship to sail."

We all stopped suddenly when one of Norrington's ships blew up. The blast was so loud it hurt my ears, followed almost immediately by another ship exploding in a furry of metal and wood.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," I gasped. "I know those guns. Hurry, we can not waste anymore time. I don't want the Pearl to end up on the bottom of the harbor."

I lead everyone to the edge of a cliff and directed them down a sharply angled path. Elizabeth complained the sharp tang of the sea was stinging her eyes and the rest of the crew was whining that they were tired, overworked and the journey was much harder than they expected.

When we finally got to the beach, I pulled off my boots to wade out to the ship. I looked at my motley crew. "This is not a game; I need every able man to do as they are told. If we are to save the town, and ourselves, you will all have to follow my orders, savvy?"

"Aye, aye sir," Will yelled out and the rest of the crew followed.

We all waded through the warm water and boarded the ship. I took immediate charge, ordering people to various stations, putting those with knowledge of sailing in the key positions.

"Will, I want you to take charge of the people on the sails and take the helm. Explain to them the correct way to unfurl the sails and how to raise and lower the boom."

"Sure Jack, but don't you think, based on my experience and yours, that you should be the one in charge?"

"Will, you'll be fine. Just get us to the harbor, and I'll do the rest."

"What are you going to do?" he asked me as he was giving orders to the men.

"I am going to start loading the guns. I've got several to load, and it's going to take a while." I smiled at Will as I ordered the anchor lifted and the sails dropped.

I had just finished loading the last gun and I came up onto the deck with William. We were rounding the pinnacle of land that lead into the harbor. My breath caught in my throat and stuck there in a painful lump.

The harbor was filled with ships, big ships, warships, monsters…and all of them had their guns trained on my sweet Pearl.

"That's not a fleet," I said softly, blindly grabbing William for some much-needed support. "That's a friggin' armada."

**A/N:** At long last, another chapter. As you can see, Jack is getting closer to his beloved ship but there may not be anything left of it after The Royal Navy blows her sky high. Let me know what you think. My story is soon coming to an end and I would love to hear from all of you. Tell me what do you think is going to happen?

**TA FOR NOW**

_**LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW**_


	24. Someday

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer: **Hold on to your hats. I may not own Jack or Will but I have to say I have done them justice.

**Someday**

I turned Will and made him look at me. After our eyes met we both glanced around and looked at the stunned faces of the crew. A thunderous boom blasted through the air accompanied by a horrible whistling noise as a cannonball sailed by, just inches from our ship.

"Should we fire?" one of my crew yelled, looking at me frantically as he lashed down a loose line.

I looked out at the Pearl and smiled. "No, that was not meant for us. That was an honest mistake. We are not the enemy. Let's just get out of the line of fire. Light sails only, rig the steering boom in snug," I ordered. "We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

Elizabeth came up and placed her left arm around me. She had Raven in her other arm and Bill was hanging on to her skirt sucking his thumb. "Jack, I know all you want to do is to get your ship back and we are with you, I mean that is a fine goal. But, from where I am standing, I think you should reevaluate the situation."

A flash of orange came from the right, slightly off our bow. The noise of guns firing followed almost instantly.

Will raised his eyes to Elizabeth and then to me. "Jack, Elizabeth took the words right out of my mouth. If you don't reconsider, I'm going to have to throw you overboard. You can't seriously believe we can take _that _on, can you?" Will pointed at all the ships.

Kat, who had come up behind Elizabeth, began to giggle. Elizabeth looked at her scornfully and nudged her back. "I'm sorry; I can just see William trying to throw my Dad off his own ship."

I had to smile at her and pulled her close to me. I squinted against the glow of the fire burning behind the town, which effectively cast the warships in the harbor in sharp silhouettes. Eight Naval ships and The Black Pearl and then us, one little undermanned ship.

Another cannonball came flying at us and this time it hit. My crew shouted and we all dodged the debris from the blast.

"Now should we fire?" Will asked.

"No, don't shoot, don't shoot!" I yelled, while I scrambled back to my feet and helped Kat up. "Let's just get the hell out of here." I flung myself at a line that bound one of the sails. "Quickly, we need to move _now!"_

Before we could move twenty feet another cannonball hit us, blasting the top of the mast to smithereens and one of the sails dropped to the deck with a loud slap. As the sail came down I yelled, "Lay down flat on the deck!"

"Should we fire now?" I heard Kat shriek as she threw herself prone onto the hard wood.

"NO!" I yelled back.

I could hear The Pearl's cannon fire echoing off the island and as I watched the splash of the cannonballs hit the water I was mesmerized. "I swear if she were not my ship, I'd commandeer her." I said softly.

Will had managed to crawl up beside me. "Jack, technically she is not your ship and we have to do something. She and everyone else are firing at us."

I brushed my hand across my goatee and smiled like a kid in a candy shop. "William, remember what I said about having faith in me?"

"Yes, and I do, but this is ridiculous."

"It would be if we were going to attack those eight ships, but we aren't."

I stood up and the rest of the crew followed my actions and manned their posts.

Will shook his head, confused. "We're not?"

"No, we are not. The Black Pearl will."

Elizabeth stole close and pulled Kat under her arm. "Yes, but they are shooting at us too. Come Kat, I think you, Bill, Raven and I should go below. Your father has lost it."

Will gave a meek smile towards Elizabeth, "Darling, you are assuming that Jack had something to lose, in order to lose it."

Elizabeth swatted at Will and started to leave.

"No Elizabeth," I pulled Kat away from her. "Someday The Pearl will belong to Kat and she should stay to see what her ship can do. The Pearl appears to be in the middle of the battle. We will let her take the lead and we will follow, savvy?"

Elizabeth frowned at me and attempted to pull Kat back. "Well, I have to say Jack _that_ makes me feel a whole lot better. I don't think anybody informed Barbossa that we are not the enemy."

I rolled my eyes and turned Kat to face The Black Pearl and all her glory.

"Jack," Will now put his arm around Kat and gave her a hug. He gently pulled her back towards Elizabeth. "Elizabeth is right, The Pearl isn't her ship. It isn't even your ship. You don't know whose ship she is."

"Well, we know it's not Norrington's." I gave him a golden grin and motioned to Kat to come back. She tried but she couldn't because Will was holding her tight. I narrowed my eyes at Will and he returned the gesture. He would not let her go.

"William," I decided to try a new tactic. "We know Norrington is on one of those ships, most likely the flag ship. His goal is to sink The Black Pearl. As you can see, they are all maneuvering their guns on her but I have no doubt she can hold her own, especially with Barbossa at the helm. We will let him handle seven ships and we will handle Norrington's."

"Jack," Elizabeth once again pulled Kat toward her and handed Raven over to her as she picked up the screaming Bill. "Jack, _someday_ Kat will have a ship and hopefully you will be the one to give it to her. Today is not the day and, if you have not noticed, they are still shooting at us!"

Ducking as more debris fell on us I stuck Bill's thumb back in his mouth to shut him up and I seized Kat from Elizabeth, shoving Raven back into Elizabeth's arms. Raven began to shriek and Elizabeth almost dropped Bill.

"Jack Sparrow, you are impossible. Please do us all a favor and stop having children. You are one rotten father and I am beginning to wonder what type of captain you are. If you keep this up there won't be a _someday_ for Kat or for any of us!"

Before I could say anything Will stood between the two of us. "Elizabeth, please leave Jack alone and take the children below."

"Will, try to get that sail back up." I was talking to Will but glaring at Elizabeth. "We are going to need speed. Kat, get everyone to their stations and then come back to me, and I mean **ME.** Elizabeth, will you please secure yourself below with Bill and Raven?"

"Jack," Elizabeth started again.

"Elizabeth, I said please and that is the best you are going to get from me. If you wish to help before going below you can do so by lightening the ship. Throw everything heavy overboard. Everything but the rum, not the rum."

Elizabeth held both Raven and Bill close to her body. "I'd like to throw you and your fat ego overboard."

"Elizabeth!" I was losing my temper and my voice was loud. Without another word she did as I asked.

"Jack," Will was winded after successfully getting the sail back up. "How do you know Norrington will be on the flag ship?"

I smiled at him. "That's where the having-faith-in–me part comes in. I know Norrington, and he would not want anyone else to have the glory of taking down the infamous Black Pearl. You, lad, have known him for many years and you know how self absorbed he is. I've seen him engineer attack after attack and he's used the same method each time. I see no reason for him to change that now."

"But," Will started, waving his hand toward the harbor, "which one is the flag ship?"

"You'll see. He'll show himself before too long."

"I don't have quite the confidence you have Jack."

"Will, I would not expect you too. Stay at the helm and try not to bring any attention to us but do get us close. Kat, douse all lanterns; we need to run silent and dark. We will make a surprise attack."

I climbed up into the crow's nest. I wanted first to watch for trouble and second to see if I could find Norrington. From the height of the crow's nest I could see the guns being wheeled out of the portholes. I watched as the ships aimed their guns and fired at The Pearl. I pulled out my spyglass and that is when I saw him. Striding along the deck of the ship was Norrington, but, to my surprise, he was not on the flag ship.

So James was playing a different game. Realizing this, I yelled down to Will: "Turn about!"

"Jack, are you daft?" Will yelled back. "We're almost clear of the guns."

"I don't care, turn back! Turn back! We are going after Norrington and saving The Pearl!"

Will looked at me as if I had gone stark raving mad, which I probably had.

As our ship started to turn so did The Pearl. The largest of the navel ships started to shoot the crap out of The Pearl. I couldn't believe it, men started to bail out of the Pearl like fleas jumping off a dog. The two nearest naval ships started pulling the pirates out of the water. I couldn't believe they were jumping overboard, what cowards! If I were Barbossa, I would string them up for leaving their posts but on second thought. Norrington's Navy would do that for him.

The gunpowder was thick in the air, getting in my nose and leaving an acrid taste in my mouth, but worst of all it hung in thick, heavy grey clouds over the deck, obscuring my vision. By the time the gunpowder dispersed enough so that I could see the deck of the Pearl, it was in shambles. The ship appeared to be slowly sinking into the water.

"Where is he?" I yelled, desperately scanning the ship. "Where is Barbossa? He better not let my ship sink!"

As I strand my eyes from the crow's nest, Kat climbed up to join me. "Do you see him yet?"

"No but I know he is out there. The Pearl is taking a beating but she is giving better then she is getting. Four of the naval ships are out of commission thanks to Barbossa and The Pearl's cannons. He is probably waiting for the others to get into range, and then he'll---"

A flash of orange came flying at us. Wood splintered and flew with the velocity of missiles. I flung myself over the side of the crow's nest, barely touching the rope as I slid towards the deck. I was shouting the order to fire before I was halfway down.

Another flash and _boom boom boom_, cannonballs ripped through the night and our ship was reeling with the blows. The hits were so hard that Kat lost her grip on the rope ladder from the crows nest and fell to the deck. She lay still and stunned for a few minutes, but she managed to crawl back to her feet.

The ship bucked as I fired off three guns. I felt a moment of satisfaction at hearing the shots connect with a solid form rather than splashing uselessly into the water.

"Drop the sails," I shouted above the sound of cries. "Will, helm to port! Helm to port!"

Kat rushed to get the sails lowered so we could maneuver ourselves out of danger, but fell to the ground when our mainmast was struck by a lucky shot and it came crashing down on her.

"Port," I yelled, loading one of the guns. "**Will, helm to port!**"

Will jerked the wheel hard to the left. The ship shuddered and wanted to fight him. He then tied the wheel and ran to help pull the rigging off Kat. He hauled her to safety and ran back to the helm, but before he could make it, a horrible grating sound stopped us all dead in our tracks.

"We've rammed her," I yelled. Over the remains of the downed mast I could see that we'd run smack into Norrington's ship. Dark shadows danced around on her deck, indicating they were as aware of the situation as we were.

"Boarding axes," I yelled. "Let's take them down."

"Yarr," Will yelled, snatching up his sword and axe. Others grabbed short axes and various other weapons. A couple of crewmates threw grappling hooks over the side, but that wasn't really necessary. Norrington's bow was wedged into the port side of our bow. I leaped onto the railing, throwing myself onto Norrington's ship with a cry that would have scared the crap out of me if I wasn't the one making it.

I saw Will scramble up onto the railing and he paused a moment to assess the scene. The men from my ship were pouring onto Norrington's. The fighting that followed as the two crews clashed was noisy, chaotic and bloody, at least from what I could see of it. Kat hauled herself onto the railing next to Will. She was holding an arm-sized piece of wood from the broken mast in her hands. Will shoved his axe at her and she protested, but I heard him yell. "I do better with a sword anyway; you need to use the axe." He then flung his sword at the nearest naval man and killed him.

I myself was facing a man with a pistol. He fired in my direction, but his aim was fortuitously bad. He tossed the pistol down and I rushed him with my sword drawn. I considered running him through, but he chose to jump off the ship.

"That's another one down." Will yelled, whipping his sword around dramatically. As he danced around, another ship in the fleet blew up and wood went flying everywhere. We all paused a moment at the sound and we had to dodge the debris.

As I stood there, two men rushed me, both armed with cutlasses. I faced them and tried to fight fairly until one of them smacked my hand so hard with the flat of his blade that I dropped my weapon. I was going to make a dive for it, but then I did a bit of calculating with regards of their size and speed and I came to a quick decision. I turned and ran. "WILL!" I yelled, running down the deck to where I could see him madly fighting with his sword plunged into yet another man's chest. The two men were in hot pursuit behind me.

I could see Will was occupied so I turned to face my enemies and pulled my gun. To my good fortune, one of the men had fallen back so I only had one to contend with. As I turned he slipped and fell on a short pike, which buried itself in his chest. I stopped and stared down at him, time seeming to halt as he gasped a couple of times then died. I bent down, took his sword, and continued fighting.

Blood and seawater were everywhere. The light was almost nonexistent as various lamps were knocked down by the battle. The screams of the wounded and the sound of the wood creaking as the tide rocked the ships together wove together to form a nightmarish scene that I feared would never end.

My small crew struggled against almost overwhelming numbers as Norrington's men continued their onslaught. We fought hard but one by one we dropped until there were only five of my crew left. I crouched at the bow, bloody and cornered, but I was not ready to give up. I had yet to see Norrington. I held my sword out in front of me while Norrington's crew formed a semicircle around me, laughing and sneering and taunting me. I wasn't going to go down without taking a couple of them with me.

"James," I yelled. My voice was hard to hear over the groans of the wounded and the wood-on-wood shriek of the ships.

I ripped open the port hatch. "Norrington, I know you're down there skulking like the coward you are. Come out here and fight me like a man."

Not wanting to face the men on deck, I started to go down the ladder but fell backwards as a shot rang out from below. Kat screamed and Will came to my assistance as a circle of red appeared on my side.

"Damn you Norrington!" Will yelled as men pulled Kat and Will away from me. They twisted their arms behind them and took Will's weapon. They hauled me back up and tossed me to my knees.

Norrington leaped out of the hold, standing over me with a pistol in one hand and a sword in the other. "How very fitting to have you groveling at my feet Sparrow."

I glared up at him. "Captain, Captain Sparrow if you please," I said with my teeth clamped tight and my hand on my stomach.

"Very well, Captain," Norrington put his foot on my shoulder, knocking me to the ground, and kicked my sword from my hand. As I fell backwards I saw, looming right beside us, The Black Pearl.

"Oh, you are so dead," Will yelled, struggling to free himself. "Did you have to shoot him? You are a slimy bastard!"

Norrington looked over at Will, his eyebrows raised. "If you value your life, Mister Turner, and the lives of your family, you will remain silent as the grave."

"Right, like you won't kill me next?"

As Will spoke, the last of Norrington's fleet blew up. Norrington's ship shook and the sky was as light as noon. "Aye, that is me Pearl. She won't go down unless she can take all of you with her," I said as I attempted to get to my feet.

Norrington looked at me and sliced my face with his sword. "Blast those damn pirates," Norrington yelled. "Men, The Pearl is in a perfect position for us to blast her to smithereens. Do it, and do it now!"

Will twisted himself free of the men who were holding him. He tossed himself to the ground and then slid his hand into his boot. Before my very eyes a silver flash shot out and sent Norrington reeling backwards, right into the opened hatch. He fell into it screaming, "You…you…cheated!"

"Pirate!" Will yelled back as he pulled himself up off the deck and took control.

As Will and the rest of my small crew took over the ship, I snatched up a length of rope. "Kat, make sure Elizabeth and the children are well. I am going after The Pearl. Don't try to stop me and don't have Will rescue me, savvy? This is between Barbossa and myself."

Before she could say anything, I scrambled up on the railing, took a deep breath, and flung myself over. As I flew through the air, Norrington's men blasted The Pearl. They made a direct hit, sending shrapnel everywhere.

I landed in the ocean. The cold water stunned me for a few moments. A falling piece of debris slammed into my head. I must have lost consciousness, because when I came about I was sinking down to the depths. I struggled to drag myself upward, but black spots started to dance before my eyes and my lungs began to burn. I could see the hull of the ship, but it seemed to be a long distance away. The water didn't seem to be so cold now. In fact, it was rather pleasant, as if it was welcoming me. I drifted peacefully into the deep abyss but my journey was halted by a painful jerk.

I was suddenly slammed up against the side of the ship, my lungs convulsively gasping in both air and water as I broke the surface. I felt pain all over my body as I collided three more times with the ship as men hauled me on board.

"Well it appears we meet again Captain Sparrow. We thought we'd lost you."

I vomited up a couple of gallons of water, got to my knees, and pushed my dripping hair back from my face. Around me the air was full of the sounds and smells of cannon fire, the screams of injured men, and the terrible, shattering boom of ships being blown apart.

I was aware of the blood seeping through my shirt and dripping off my head, but it didn't matter. None of the destruction of battle seemed to matter. The pain that wracked my entire body didn't even matter. The fact that my ship was damaged, possibly to the point where she might not make it to shore, meant nothing to me.

I coughed, choked and vomited up more seawater as I turned my head. Finally, I looked up and in a horse voice I said, "Am I dead? Jem? Jem!" I really did think I had died and gone to heaven.

"Yes Jack, it is me Jem. I'm here and I have you. Don't worry my pet; I am now the captain of The Black Pearl." She knelt down beside me and cradled me in her arms. I couldn't believe this. She pulled me close to her and held me tight. I could feel the warmth of her bosoms; I could hear the beat of her heart. She looked into my eyes and then she closed her mouth around mine.

The kiss seemed to bring new life into me. I felt hope, I felt safe, I felt love, I felt like I was floating on air… then I felt…I felt…sick.

I must have been turning a fine shade of green because Jem pulled away as I vomited up more seawater.

"Jack," Jem kindly wiped my mouth with her sleeve and cupped her hands around my face. "Jack, you're safe now and I'll give the helm to you, when you are ready."

"Famous last words Luv," I coughed slightly, and then passed out.

**XXXXXXXX**

When I woke up I was lying in my quarters. I was on The Pearl. I could hear Elizabeth's and Jem's voices but I could not see them. "Please go fetch me some bandages. No, he is not dead. He is unconscious and, to be honest, it is best he remains that way. I need something to stop the bleeding: gauze, clean linen, something."

Then Jem came into my view. She was more beautiful than ever. Her body was slim, her face was tan, her hair hung down over one shoulder and it looked like a river of silky dark chocolate. Her eyes shone and she wore her opal necklace around her neck. She must have removed it from my neck. She did not know that I was awake and watching her every move. She was breath taking and I couldn't help but gasp.

She turned and looked directly at me. "Oh my god Jack, you're awake. Can you hear me?" She ran over to me and knelt down beside me.

I tried to answer but the words would not come. I felt as if I were going to be sick again.

"Jack, I have to see what I can do for you. Please just lay still." She unlaced my shirt, ripping the bottom half so that she could peel it back and expose my torso. There were half a dozen small abrasions due to flying debris and a bloody bullet hole in my side. But what had Jem staring in helpless horror was a large, fist-sized piece of wood that jutted out of my belly.

"This can't be happening," Jem pulled back and turned very pale. "Jack, I know that has got to hurt."

"Just a little," I managed to mumble.

Whispering to herself, she picked out bits of wood and metal from my stomach and chest, leaving the biggest chunk in. I had a nasty feeling that if she pulled it out, she wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding and I would surely lose consciousness again.

"Jem," I called to her and raised my hand.

"Jack? My sweet Jack, please don't say anything."

"Jem," I said as a spasm of pain clutched at my stomach when I tried to move.

Jem put a restraining hand on the upper part of my chest.

"Christ, I feel horrible. What happened? Where is Barbossa? Why…how can you be here?" I asked Jem as she released her hold on me.

"You were hit with shrapnel. Don't move. I'm taking care of you now."

"You?" I asked weakly, lifting my head to look down my body, my eyes widening as I saw the blood and gore. "Christ almighty and all the saints! I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I'm going to take it out," Jem said to me softly, laying a couple of clean white cloths next to my hip, along with a corked bottle of what looked to be brandy.

"Elizabeth," Jem called over her shoulder. Elizabeth was there almost instantly.

"Put a hand on Jack's forehead and gently push his head back into the pillow. Lean over him so all he can see are your eyes."

"Jack," Jem spoke but I could not see her. "I want you to remember something, something very important."

"What's that?" I asked, trying to see her around Elizabeth and trying not to get sick.

"Remember you are Captain Jack Sparrow, and nothing can harm you. You've been hurt worse. All you have to do is make your brain understand that you will be fine and the pain will go away."

"It seems bloody painful to me," I growled. "What are you doing down there? You're not going to do what I think you are going to do, are you?"

"I am going to remove the wood, remember you will feel better after I pull it out. Just tell yourself there is no pain." I managed to see around Elizabeth and I saw Jem wrap both hands around the piece of wood and yank it out with a quick move. "Jack, remember that I love you."

"JEM!" I yelled and tears collected on the outer corners of my eyes. "Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" I screamed and my back arched off the bed. Elizabeth grabbed my arms and tried to hold me down as Jem muttered an apology before pouring a liberal amount of brandy on the open wound.

"Mind over matter," I yelled and thrashed around on the bed with one long scream of pain ripping from my throat. Jem worked quickly to clean the wound out with alcohol and she picked out tiny splinters of wood along with the bullet.

Elizabeth had to throw herself across me to keep me immobile. "Jack stop it, you are being a royal pain. Really, it can't hurt that much."

"Like hell it doesn't hurt! If you want to talk about pain, you try laying here and have that sadist tear you open." I took a deep shuddering breath.

"Jem is helping you. She is not the one who tore you open. She has to pick out all the slivers of the wood or it'll get infected."

Jem's beautiful face now appeared close to mine and she laid her finger across my dry, chapped lips, silencing me. "Don't worry Jack, you will be fine." She then gave me a crooked smile. "So I am a sadist?"

She placed her soft lips on mine and gave me a kiss that sent sparks through my body. I ached to wrap my arms around her but then again I just ached.

Jem stroked my hair back and ran her gentle fingers down my check. "I won't lose you again Captain Jack Sparrow." She turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I have to stitch him up now. You may want to go get Will to help hold him down."

I yelled a great deal more when Jem started to sew me. It was wise of Elizabeth to get Will. By the time Jem was done stitching the wounds together and covering them with crushed herbs she and I were exhausted. She wrapped a cloth bandage around me and forced a fever draught down my throat and I mean she forced it down.

I lay on the bed motionless. Will, Elizabeth and Jem stood by the door whispering. Jem gave me a long look and rubbed her weary hand across her forehead and then turned to Will. "All I want to do right now is sleep for a hundred or so years."

Elizabeth placed her arms around Jem. "Welcome back. You are going to have to tell us how you got The Pearl. What you did with your father? Oh, and your daughter, she is… she is beautiful."

Will smiled at Elizabeth and pulled her away from Jem. "Jem, go ahead and get some rest. You can tell us everything later, I am sure Jack would not mind if you lay beside him."

"No, I can't do that." Jem spoke softly as she looked over at me.

Will pushed her toward the bed. "Go ahead, you are so in love with that man you can't see your nose in front of your face, and I am a sucker for a good love story."

She started to protest but then laughed and came over and lay down beside me.

Will doused the light and both Elizabeth and Will left the room. I placed my arm over Jem. "You are a wise woman for listening to Will. You are also good with a needle." I eased myself closer to her. Her eyes were closed, but one opened up just long enough to give me a sleepy look.

"Jem, before you fall asleep, I need to talk about what we're going to do."

Her eyelid closed. "Jack, I am going to take care of you."

"Yes, I know," a lazy smile came across my lips. "Jem, I love you, and you love me and we will take care of one another." I started to run my hand up and down her arm.

"Stop that." Jem pinched my arm. "You are too weak to be thinking about things like that."

"No my pet, I am not talking about making love to you. Not that I wouldn't want to." I moved closer to her and a sharp pain stopped me short.

"Jem, I am trying to tell you something. I am head-over-heals in love with you." My words were coming out slower and slower, slurring slightly. "You have to - you have to marry me."

"Jack, you have my heart that is all you need. I am not the marrying type and neither are you. Jack, you know that deep inside we belong to each other."

"No Jem, that is not enough for me anymore. I want you to be my wife. I need you to be my wife." I stroked the small tendrils of hair that were lying across her cheek back and out of her face.

"Jack please…what ever…what ever you want my love…just go to sleep." She grabbed my hand, kissed it and then laid my arm beside me. "Please stop… tickling me, I am…so tiered. Jack…I love you."

"Jem, I want you to marry me tomorrow."

"What ever Jack…What ever…Someday." she answered just before falling into a deep sleep.

I looked over at the beautiful creature lying beside me in my bed and wondered. Would she marry me tomorrow not someday?

**A/N **Oh no! It is coming soon. Yes, the end of my story. The next chapter, my friends, may be the last. I have been having a wonderful time with Jack and Jem and they may come back in a sequel but I will work on Mighty Pirate Hunter for awhile. If you have liked my story and you have read it all but not reviewed then please send me a note and let me know what you think.

**TA FOR NOW**

_**Lovely Raven Sparrow**_


	25. Let's Get Married

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer:** I write about pirates and the things that they do. Their life can be rough but adventuresome too. Disney still owns Jack and Will Turner. When I figure out how, I'll be their new owner.

**A/N** I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have to say I really enjoyed writing it. Please read, review and tell me what you think. I can't believe I have been writing this for over a year. Of course my updates have been slow, I am sorry for that. I really love this story and I am attached to Jack and Jem. I have to admit Jem was my beta's idea, I love my beta. I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. I want to thank my beta. She informed me this is my best chapter yet, I have to believe her because she knows her stuff. I usually put my notes at the end, but I just had to let everyone know how much I love writing and how much I love hearing from you and how much I love my BETA. Even if you have never read my story, read this chapter, it will make you laugh. Please enjoy and please review. Life is way to short.

**Let's Get Married**

Hours had past and I was snuggled in my bed, dreaming about skeletons, when a hand clapped over my mouth. I woke with a start and I saw William standing over me.

A curious look crossed his face as he looked down at me and Jem then he placed a black sack over my head. He picked me up and shoved me over his shoulder. I tried to yell but my mouth would not work. I felt myself being taken out onto the deck and deposited on a hard wooden seat and then my feet and hands were tied.

Will removed the sack and a sudden rush of sea air settled in around me. As I looked around I saw Jem sitting on a similar chair and she like me had been tied up.

Will smiled at the both of us as he motioned for the crew to gather around. He looked down at me. "Ready to get married?"

I shook my head in shock as Elizabeth passed him the bible.

"Will, Elizabeth have you gone mad? What on earth are you doing?" Jem asked as she squirmed to get untied.

Elizabeth went over to her and placed a white veil on Jem's head and Kat placed a beautiful bouquet of flowers into her lap. Then Elizabeth waltzed over to me and placed a black tie around my neck. She pulled out a large comb untangled my hair and pulled it all back into a braid. I was going to object but then I decided to go along with it.

"Dearly beloved---" Will grinned as he looked at all the mates.

"Will, stop it right now!" Jem was now yelling at him.

Will pulled my sword from my belt and pointed it at Jem's neck. "We have gathered here today to witness the bonding of this pirate to this pirate."

"Will," I interrupted. "It is traditional for the bride to stand next to the groom during a wedding. I'm not sure what the etiquette is about holding a sword to the bride's throat, but I'm going to go out on a plank here and say it's not quite savvy. Especially when it's the groom's sword."

Will withdrew the sword tip from where he had pressed it against Jem's neck and handed it to Elizabeth. "Now I want the both of you to listen to me. I'm sorry for the sword Jem. I had to do something dramatic to make you pay attention."

"Err alright William; you may be on to something. You got my attention." Jem looked up a Will and then over at me. "How much has he had to drink?"

"Shall we continue," Will said, as he pushed our chairs together and untied our hands. He placed Jem's hands into mine. "Jack hold on to her and don't let her go. You two are going to get married." Will winked at me and then glared at Jem.

"No we shall not. I did not tell Jack I would marry him." Jem tried to pull away but could not.

I looked at her and gave her an evil grin. "Don't pull that, you said you would and anyways you lost the bet. I am a better swimmer than you and we are now on The Pearl." I looked up at Will. "William, please untie the both of us so we can stand to say our vows."

"Jack no, I cannot marry you. What would my father say?"

"Jem, I could care less what he had to say. He is no threat to me and I want you to be my wife."

"Very well then," Will completely untied the both of us. Elizabeth stood behind Jem and held her still. Will smiled at Elizabeth. "Now where was I? Oh yes, as the midnight blue water of the seas flows eternal, so shall the love of these two people."

Will looked directly at me and nodded his head toward Jem. "Jack, do you take this fine woman to be yours?"

"I do." I said grinning over at Jem.

"No he doesn't," she said moving away from Elizabeth and hitting me with the flowers.

On the main deck a collection of men began to laugh. "Captain you sure picked a lively one. Do you want us to hold her?"

Will rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Jack, do you promise to stoke her guns and her guns only?"

"I do." I repeated gently pulling her over to me until I could pull her no farther.

She glared at me. "No one stokes my guns without my permission."

I laughed, "I'd never think of stoking without your express consent Luv."

"Jack," Will continued. "Do you promise to hoist no other mainsails than hers?"

"Oh for crying out loud." Jem now smacked Will with the flowers. "This wedding is ridiculous! I never said I'd marry you Jack!"

I took the flowers out of Jem's hand and tossed them back to Elizabeth. I turned to Will and answered his question. "Aye, I do so promise."

"Good," Will now directed his eyes on Jem. "Jem do you take this man to be yours?"

I clasped my hand together and turned to Jem. "Please don't say anything stupid."

She glared at me and then at Will. "No, I most certainly do not. I would never marry a man who doesn't listen to me."

"Aw, sweetheart, don't break me heart" I grabbed her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Will looked at Jem. "Do you promise to climb no masts other than his?"

Jem looked at Will and her mouth dropped open. "I am beginning to think you have been with Jack a little to long. I can't believe you even said that." She grabbed the bible out of Will's hands. "Did you really just say what I think you said?"

I smiled at Jem and my legs felt like they were going to collapse under me. Her eyes were almost luminescent in the glow of the oil lamps and the moonlight. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Well do you promise?"

She pulled back and cleared her throat. "Well, I'm not saying no to that. In fact, I'm starting to think that that might be a good idea, although…"

She looked into my pleading eyes and then at Will. "I'm sorry, Will. I want to talk to Jack before we discuss terms of marriage."

Will just smiled at her and continued. "Do you promise to load his guns with your finest powder?"

"William Turner you are deranged. This has gone on long enough I think the both of you need psychological help. Elizabeth please talk some sense into your husband."

"I'll take that as an aye, shall I?" Will beamed at me and I nodded my head yes. Jem yelled "No!"

"Aye," everyone else on board yelled back.

"Then by the powers vested in me by being the captain's first mate on board The Black Pearl, I pronounce you pirate and pirate, bound together so long as the sun rises and the moon sets. Or until you kill one another, whichever comes first."

"Yarr!" Shouted the crew.

"Ye can kiss your pirate bride," Will looked at me. "Anything else you want to do is up to you two."

I ran my thumb over her chin, tilted her head back. The warmth and desire in her eyes called to me. I wanted her. I pulled her close to me. My head was spinning. I kissed her my lips tingling, my body demanding hers. I started to skim my finger down her neck and along the swell of her breast when I heard.

"Jack…Jack…what are you doing?"

All of a sudden I felt the pain in my gut and I remembered the day's events before. I opened my eyes and I could see the moonlight spilling in through the window, I gazed at Jem as she lay looking at me.

Nestled against my side, her head in the crook of my shoulder, her hand curled just below my pounding heart. Her eyes fluttered up at me. "What are you doing?" She asked again softly.

"Watching you sleep."

"Sure you are Jack." She took my hand and removed it from her breast. "Aren't you tired?" Sighing, she snuggled closer to me.

"I can't sleep, I have to much on me mind."

She yarned. "I should probably get back to the helm. You have been through a lot and you need your rest." She started to stir and pull herself away from me.

"No stay a little longer." I pulled her back and she did not give me a fight.

She started tapping her finger on my chest. "Jack Sparrow, I don't want you misbehaving."

"Depends on your definition of misbehaving Luv." I rubbed my bare feet on her smooth calves.

"That there seems like misbehaving to me."

"What if I do this?" I kissed her lower lip, and then began to nibble on her ear. "Fair warning Jem, I've fallen in love with you. I know this isn't the best way to say it, or even do it, but I can't help myself. You're all I can think of. You make me happy and I just want to be with you. If you'll have me, I'll do my best to make you as happy as I am."

She now sat up and her eyes were bright and full of emotion. "Jack Sparrow!" she cried out.

I looked at her with alarm. I did not expect her to sit up and yell. "Err, Captain Jack Sparrow if you please."

She pulled me up off the pillow and threw her arms around my neck. "How could I refuse such an offering of your heart?"

My eyes began to water and I started to cough. Little did she know she was choking me. "Does that mean… yes?"

"Yes Jack that is exactly what it means. When you are able to get out of this bed and stand on your own two feet we will be married."

My eyes grew wide and I jumped out of the bed. "Rum for everyone!" I yelled. Then the pain gripped me, I looked down at the bandages and they were soaked with blood. I began to feel dizzy at the sight of me own blood and I lost consciousness.

XXXXXX

When I woke I saw Jem sitting on the floor in front of a chest full of jewels. She had a blanket draped around her; her clothes were still strewn on the floor beside her. I thought about letting her know I was awake and how much I loved her and how much I wanted to make love to her, but I decided to just lay there and watch her.

She just sat there going through the trunk and then she pulled out an old leather bound book and started to write in it. I moved slightly to get a better look. The pain shot through me and I moaned. If she heard me, she gave no indication, she just sat there writing.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Jem, what is it you are writing? Your memoirs? Are you writing about me?"

She turned her head and gave me her beautiful smile. She then turned her body around to face me. She remained on the floor but now she had one leg raised, resting her wrist on her knee and gazed at me. "Yes, you could say that." She closed the book and dropped it back into the chest.

I inched myself up in the bed and laid my head back on the wall. I looked up at the ceiling and watched a small spider building a web above me.

"Jack, what are you thinking?" She asked.

"How funny life is. You think you have it all planned out, that you know what you want, then just like that'---I snapped my fingers---"you don't know anymore."

She stood up and came over to me. She took several strands of my loose hair and tickled my nose with it. "What don't you know, darling?"

I looked at her and then I looked around the cabin. "Let's see there is much I don't know. I would like to know what the future holds for you and me. My ship I fear is crippled, and you and I both know I am not in the best of health." I hit my stomach and then I winced. As I moaned the small spider fell on me and I noticed the web was broken.

"Now that was stupid." Jem laughed and sat next to me. She saw the spider and killed it.

I pulled back my lip and looked at her. "Easy come, easy go hey?"

"Jack it was only a spider."

"Yes but the spider has a family, a large one I am sure. You see my dear I know I love a woman whose father wants me dead and somehow she got possession of me ship. I have two beautiful children and…"

"Three," Jem said nonchalantly then she looked into my dark eyes. "I'm sorry you are correct, two. Did you know that Raven had a twin brother and I had named him Jack? I named him after you."

"Yes and I was informed that he had died in child birth and he almost took you with him."

Jem returned to playing with my hair. "As you were saying, you have two daughters…" she prompted.

"Yes," I looked at her for a long time before I continued. "One is a beauty and all the men want her attention and then the other." As I spoke we heard Raven's cry. "The other, has a set of lungs on her that won't quit. I can see why your father did not want to keep her."

Jem scooted up against me, laid her head on my shoulder and stretched her arm carefully around my stomach. My chest tightened at her touch. She skimmed her fingers along my side and then rearranged the bandages. Sighing, she snuggled closely against me. "My father appreciates family Jack, so he could not take your daughter. I must admit Raven is a nuisance."

"Jem!" I looked down at her. "You are her mother; you should not say such things."

"If I can't, who can?" Her eyes flickered at me and her lips tilted up into a smile. "Jack, you worry too much. The Pearl is damaged and we are currently limping around to the far side of the island so we can fix her. Now I should go tend to Raven, it is not fair of me to shrug my motherly duties onto Elizabeth and William so I can lay here with you."

"I will go with you." I attempted to move but the pain was excruciating and I yelped.

"Jack you have to take it slow." She wound her arms around my neck, pressed her body against mine and kissed me softly. Raven screamed again and Jem pushed herself off of me. "I'm sorry darling, but you will have to wait here."

She stood up and put on her clothes and then looked over at the large wooden chest. "Jack in that chest are many of the jewels from the Treasure of Revere. My father, due to his misfortune and our good luck, did not take it off the ship. So you see, you got what you wanted from the very beginning."

"Jem, how did you get the ship?"

"My father wanted me to have it."

"He did?" I looked at her skeptically. "Why, prey tell?"

Jem went over to the desk, picked up a crystal bottle, dabbed a few droplets of expensive perfume behind her ears and smiled at me. "Alright, I stole it. Does that make you feel better? I stole it for you my Luv."

"Jem please, don't play games with me, tell me what happened. The last I saw of you, you were on Justin's ship. I saw you fighting beside William and then you disappeared. The ship eventually exploded and I feared you had gone with it. My fears were not worthy of thought after I found out about Raven, but then I heard you had jumped ship."

"Yes Jack, I went with Will and Justin to get you but while I was fighting with Will I was attacked and stabbed. I began to bleed and I felt I was going into labor. It was too soon, and I did not know what to do. I doubled over in pain and I decided for the safety of myself and the baby I would go below. I felt like a trapped animal waiting below the deck so I lowered a boat off the side. I felt it was a safer place to wait. I did not go far. I saw what my father did to Justin's crew and to you and Will. I really did want to help you but every time I felt I was better I had another contraction. I cursed the babies inside me when I saw Will kill his father. I couldn't believe Will killed him. He killed his father for you, which says so much about William. Of course when Barbossa blew what was left of Justin's ship out of the water it threw debris everywhere and it hit my small craft. For some reason I thought you were on The Pearl but later I found out you were blown up with Justin's ship. When I woke up I was on James Norrington's ship. He had captured The Black Pearl. In my father's defense The Pearl was damaged and she had to be hauled in to the nearest port."

"Aye, I can see that but I would never let Norrington claim her." I gritted my teeth as I said his name.

"James had witnessed what had happened and he was not the slightest bit upset that you and William were gone. He was lenient and let my father continue to stay on The Pearl even though she was in tow behind us. He was taking all of us to Port Royal to hang."

"I understand you tried to bribe him with treasure?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Norrington was kind to me and he offered to let me live. He wanted my company but I could not take his advances. I did try to bribe him but he would have none of that. All he wanted was me. I tried to kill him several times. That is when he tossed my crew into the brig and took to tying me up. He saw me as his toy. I spent many days and nights shackled to his bed. I was tied to his bed the night I went into labor. I screamed for help but nobody came. Jack it was horrible. I was so alone and I hate to say afraid. When I woke up I was lying on Norrington's bed and my father was with me. I guess Norrington thought it wise to have my father close by in case I died."

I could feel the rage building in me. "Damn Norrington hurt you and he kept you tied up like an animal. Did he touch you? Did he rape you? I'll kill him."

"Jack please, I am a pirate. I can take care of myself and as far as killing him, Will already has."

"Did he?"

"Yes, Will killed James."

"That is not what I meant. Did James rape you?"

"Jack, you already know the answers so please stop. You really don't want to hear me say it. Now, it is true I did throw myself off of Norrington's ship to save The Pearl and the crew. The water's were rough but I knew I could swim to The Pearl and if I couldn't well then I couldn't. I knew I was not going to stay with James and I knew I was not going to do the hangman's jig."

"You thought nothing of leaving your daughter motherless?" I raised an eye at her.

"Jack, do you ever think about leaving your daughter's fatherless? Pirate."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Point taken."

"I did make it to The Pearl and I remained hidden for quite awhile. I wanted to save The Pearl and I wanted to get revenge on my father. I believed you and Will were dead and he thought I was. Norrington's men searched and searched the water and as they did so my father and The Black Pearl got away. Norrington is not the brightest man around but he really did want me."

"Jem, you could have died!" I motioned for her to come back to the bed but she sat down in the chair at the desk.

"Jack, I thought you were dead. What did I have to live for? Sure, I had Raven and Jack, I mean…"

"I know what you mean." I looked at her, longing for her to come over to me so I could console her.

"Jack, all I wanted was you and you were gone. Life without you was meaningless." She looked over at me and I could see the tears running down her checks.

"But as fate would have it, my father did pull Ragetti, Pintel, One Eyed Joe and Peg Leg Chester out of the water. He was surprised they had Raven with them. He heard that my final wish was to give Raven to you if you were alive, or to Elizabeth Turner. He did not want her for she was noisy and female, so he sent Ragetti to the island of Santa Maria to take our daughter to Elizabeth. Shortly after that he found out you and Will were still alive and that you had somehow gotten yourself free from a small spit of land inhabited by ugly women?"

"ARRG! They were more then ugly. They were…I don't even want to remember that."

Jem smiled, "Fine, we will talk about them some other day."

"No, Jem I will never mention them again. Please tell me how did you get the ship?"

"Well, after my father heard that the two of you were alive he decided to send an antidote to Will. I didn't even know Will had been poisoned but obviously he had been for my father sent a boat along with his monkey to find Pintel and Ragetti and to give him a letter and a bottle for you. Before the monkey left, I managed to put my necklace around his neck. I told him to give it to you. I can only assume he did, since you had it around your neck. I wanted to let you know I was still alive. Did it work?"

"Well yes and no Luv. I could not believe that you were dead but we did have a fine funeral for you. Please continue."

"I stayed in the hold for a long time living with the rats. I wanted to check the lay of the land." Ravens scream echoed over the ship and Jem covered her ears. "My father truly did think I was dead and the baby was driving him crazy. Lord I wish she would be quiet."

"I thought you said Barbossa gave Raven to Pintel and Ragetti to give to me?"

She looked at me confused, "I did. I'm sorry; Raven's crying is distracting me."

Jem got up and started pacing the room. "Like I said, I laid low for awhile to watch and see what Barbossa would do. I grew sick and weak living below the ship and eating rats. I needed some real food and fresh water, so one night I went up on deck to find some. As I wandered the deck I fell due to weakness. Barbossa found me lying next to the helm. He took me and The Black Pearl to another one of his beautiful homes and to another woman. I have no idea how many women or wives my father has. To my surprise Jack, she was beautiful. She and he nursed me back to health. He asked me to stay with him."

"And you said, yes?"

"Well yes I did. I had my reasons."

"Jem, you knew I was alive and you said YES?"

"Jack, he is my father after all and I am his blood. It wasn't like he ordered me to stay. He really did ask."

"Great, well obviously something changed because you are here. Do I have to look over my shoulder to see if he will be attacking me again? What is it you had to give him for you to get The Black Pearl and for you to be here with me?"

"Jack."

She looked at me, placed her gun and sword into her belt and headed for the door.

"Jem, I asked you a question? What is it you had to give him or did you really steal it back?"

"Jack I did answer you. I told you, his blood runs in my veins and I am his daughter. I promised him I would stay with him and I would carry on the name of Barbossa. I am his daughter, I am a pirate and, needless to say, I am dishonest just like he is. I could not hold to my word. I was missing you, I needed you. I gathered myself a crew and I took the ship. He will not be coming after us."

Jem walked over threw everything back into the wooden chest and closed it. "Needless to say, I once again crossed paths with Norrington and his fleet and they followed me here. They decided to take it upon themselves to destroy the island and to take on The Pearl. I am sorry, I would not have shot at you if I had known you were not the enemy."

"Jem, back to Barbossa, what makes you think he won't come after you or The Black Pearl?"

"He won't Jack." She sat down on the old chest and leaned forward toward me. "Jack, he was there when our children were born. He took care of me and of them. He truly does love me. I know he does, I felt it. He is my father Jack and maybe due to a sense of honor or maybe just deep down in my heart, I felt I owed him something. All he wants… all he wanted was…he wants me to be happy."

She waved her hand into the air. "He wants the name of Barbossa to live on and it will. You see you have your ship, I have you and..." Raven's cry reached our ears again.

"And what? What?"

"Jack, I really should go, this is not fair to Will and Elizabeth. I have to agree with Elizabeth, we really should not have any more children. You and I are rotten parents."

"Jem, speak for yourself. Tell me about our son."

She looked at me startled and then looked at the floor. "What of him, I named him Jack after you. He died two hours after he was born. He was small and his heart just couldn't make it." She glanced at me, "I am sorry."

"So you held him and you held her at the same time?"

"Yes Jack, I named them at the same time also."

"That is not what I was told." I narrowed my eyes on her. "I was told he was born dead."

"Well you were told wrong my Luv. He was born after Raven. I held them both and then I took on a fever. I was sick for many days. When I woke up there was only one child alive and it was Raven, now I must go."

She stood up and walked over to the bed. She gently laid one hand on my head and the other on my chest. "When you are felling better and you can stand by your self, then and only then can you join me at the helm. Then and only then will I marry you and then and only then you can have some rum."

"Jem please," I wasn't finished and I did not want her to leave.

"Very well then." She pulled out a bottle of rum, pulled the cork out, took a swig and gave me the bottle.

"Jack Sparrow I love you with all my heart and I want you to know I would do anything to make you happy and to be with you."

"Anything Jem?"

"Yes, anything," she bent down one more time and kissed me passionately on the lips. Before I could wrap my arms around her to pull her down on top of me, she was out the door.

**TA FOR NOW**

_**Lovely Raven Sparrow**_


	26. I Am Yours

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Disclaimer:** The seas are rough and POTC still belong to Disney.

**I Am Yours**

I fell asleep with my mind whirling with questions about Barbossa, The Black Pearl, the birth of my son and daughter and everything that had happened to Jem. My dreams were interspersed with my questions and with my random memories of the past days, fighting Norrington and getting injured. My brain began to amuse me with erotic dreams, in which Jem was covering me in hot kisses which made me squirm with myriads of desire and want. I begged her to stop the torment and allow me to have a turn but she would not listen.

I woke myself up with a sudden jerk and yelled out. As I sat up in bed, I felt as if the room was spinning and I was glistening with perspiration. I attempted to push the sweat out of my eyes when I fell backwards and let out a tremendous moan.

As I opened my eyes I saw Elizabeth standing over me and staring. She gave me a broad smile. "You've got to stop wearing yourself out like that, or you'll never get out of that bed." She dipped a cloth into some cool water and placed it on my forehead.

"Beth, I've got to get up," I muttered through the clouds of fever that clogged my brain. "I've got to find Jem."

"Jack I will get Jem for you but first take this medicine."

I made a face and turned my head. "I've got to get up and take care of my ship."

"Jack, there is no use putting your face to the wall. If you refuse to take this, I will not get Jem but I will get William. I will have him hold you down and pour this into you."

"You would too," I mumbled. I then turned and looked at her. "Elizabeth, Luv, if I take that infernal concoction will you help me up? I've got to get up. I need to take care of my love."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Jack, most of your wounds are beginning to heal but these debilitating fevers keep on attacking you. Each one is more devastating than the next. You are unable to roll over let alone get out of bed."

I tried to get up again and I barely managed to lift my head from the pillow before it fell back.

"You rest for a while. Look at you; you're so weak you can't even sit up in your bed. Jem and William are taking care of the ship and we should be limping into some cove soon."

I tried to raise my hand to Elizabeth and I couldn't even do that. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth what has happened to me. I'm so weak I can't move." I spoke softly and I couldn't believe my condition.

"You are going to be that way for some time." Elizabeth pulled up the sheets that had fallen off during my thrashing. "Jem says you ought to be dead, so you should be thankful that you can open your eyes. Please, get some sleep, you'll soon be up again and then I am sure Jem will wish she'd never set eyes on you."

The door opened on silent hinges, and Will entered the room. "How is he today?"

"Still fretting himself into a fever. He wants to see Jem." Elizabeth smiled down at me as she removed the cloth from my head, soaked it and then placed it back. "I'll go get her."

She gave Will a concerned look as she kissed him. "Will, please keep him in bed. He really is very weak and that one wound keeps seeping. It really looks quite nasty."

Will gave her a hug and I saw him wipe a tear from her eye. She looked back over at me and I could tell she was hoping I had not seen that. She lowered her gaze. "I really am worried about him. If this fever keeps up it could cause damage mentally and physically, if you know what I mean."

Will kissed her and smiled. "Well, mentally we will never know and physically… well you yourself said he shouldn't father any more children."

"William," Elizabeth scowled at him.

"I only said what you were thinking." He kissed the tip of her nose and looked over at me. Elizabeth snuggled into Will's body hugging him hard and then left the room.

"Come on Will," I attempted to motion him over. "I've been worse than this. So tell me what your prediction is?"

Will pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. "So you want the prognosis?" Will squinted at me and smiled. "Well, it does not look all that good if..."

"Will! I don't need you to tell me about meself, tell me about me ship, but first help me sit up."

Will stood up and looked at the door. "If Jem sees me doing this she will kill me."

"I'll handle Jem, just help me up." I attempted to sit up and with Will's help I was now somewhat vertical.

"Well, she's got a hole the size of a barn door in her starboard side, lost the top eight feet of the mast and there's three feet of water in the bilge. We are listing heavily to one side."

"Can we sail?" I asked as I attempted to move my legs.

"Just barely," he answered, eyeing me disapprovingly. "Jack, will you please stop fidgeting?"

"What do you mean by barely? Will, I've got to take care of me ship. It is the only thing I have to give to Jem and to Katheryn."

"Jack, stop that kind of talk. You are not going anywhere and you will have plenty of things to give the women in your life."

I rolled my eyes. "Not if you listen to Elizabeth."

Will gave me a shocked look and began to laugh. "Oh, you heard that? Sorry, but I guess if you all counting the women in your life you best not forget Raven."

I looked into Will's smiling eyes, wondering how in the world I could ever forget that noisy creature. "Will, where are we?" I asked as I attempted to swing my legs out of the bed and found myself laying flat on the floor.

"For heaven sakes Jack, stay in bed." Will picked me up off the floor and placed me back onto the bed. "If you don't stop this, Jem will heavily sedate you until you are completely well. It will go against my better judgment, but in your present condition I may have to agree. Look at you, you are one bloody mess."

Will was kind enough to place me back on the pillows so that I was still sitting up and he redressed my wounds. He covered me up once again and gave me more of the medicine. I could feel the pain in my gut and I closed my eyes. "Will, don't worry about Jem, I'm the one who gives the orders around here. Not her. Savvy?"

I opened my eyes and cringed when I saw Jem standing beside the bed. "Err… 'Ello Luv."

"I hope you're not thinking of going on deck. It is rather windy out there and it is also raining. The wet and cold will make you sicker then you already are. If you have to take care of personal business, that, my dear, can also be taken care of right here."

I gave her my smile that usually makes her breathless and weak but this time it didn't work. She lifted my chin with her hand. "Do you understand, Captain?"

I arched my brow. "I love you Jem. Marry me and I swear on pain of death I shall never again do or say anything to harm you and me. I promise I will never leave this bed again." I looked about uneasily and I could tell Will was about to burst out laughing.

I looked up into Jem's beautiful soft eyes. "Are you not going to say anything after all that?"

She bit her lip trying not to smile. "And what would you have me say?"

"That you love me, too. That would be nice for starters, especially given the fact you are holding my chin."

She laughed and then pulled on my goatee. I could see she was not going to let me off the hook quite so easily. She pursed her lips as if in a serious debate. I lowered my eyes to look a bit sheepish and then I glanced up again.

"Very well," she said at last. "For some reason heaven only knows, I do find you…irritating."

I shook my head and opened my eyes wide, looking at her with disbelief.

"Forgive me that was not quite the words I was seeking," Jem gave a slight cough. "I meant irresistible. Aye, that was the word. I find you irresistible."

A slow smile spread across my face. "And?"

"Who said there was an and?"

"Your eyes said it."

"Oh very well then, and I love you." A smile broke full force across her face as she knelt down and pulled me into her arms. When her lips touched mine I was claimed with a passion that stole all the strength from my limbs. She laid me back onto the pillows and looked up at Will.

"We are about a half mile out from the shoreline. It is the closest I could get us without killing us on the rocks. We have gotten this far and we are fortunate that we are still sailing and we have not been sent to Davy Jones."

She leaned her head against my shoulder. "Jack, please, you stay here and rest. Will and I will be going ashore we won't be sailing long if we don't make repairs. When I return I will bring a man of the cloth with me. I will want him to marry us, not to burry you. So you, my pet, stay in bed and don't move." She picked up her head and looked directly into my face. "Do you understand?"

I said nothing I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

"What the -" a hand clapped over my mouth before I could say anything and this time it wasn't a dream.

"Shhh It's just me. Don't yell or I will kill you."

The first two things that went through my head were _JUST WHO_ _ARE YOU _and _of course you are going to kill me._

I glared up at the dark shape that loomed over me and I could see it was Gillette. "If you wake everyone up, I will slit your neck and then your pirate wrench too." He removed his hand from my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead. Does anyone know you're here?" I tried to move but I was still too weak.

"No," he answered, his body tightening. "I know for a fact your missus and Mister Turner are on land having a couple of drinks and gathering supplies. I was rather surprised when I saw Jem purchasing a mighty fine white silk gown. I'd even go as far as saying it was a wedding dress."

"How did you get here without being seen?"

"Stop asking so many questions Sparrow. I'm the one talking, not you. You killed Norrington and you sank all those ships. You must realize that you cannot go unpunished for that."

"I can't?" I tried to move again and this time Gillette saw the pain in my face. I gave him a slight grin. "I don't suppose you'd change your mind would you?"

Gillette gave me a cruel smile. "Why Jack Sparrow, you are injured and you are unarmed." He yanked the covers down and looked at my bandaged body. He leaned hard on my stomach. I gasped for air but I refused to yell. I was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"It seems odd that you, just a helpless pirate, represent the ruin of everything Norrington and I have worked for. Yes, it would be so easy just to smother you without leaving a single sign that I'd been here." Gillette pushed heavier on my stomach and then spit in my face.

"Death is not a sufficient punishment for you, but time is of the essence, so it will have to do. You robbed and humiliated me. You destroyed me and my comrades in a few mislaid minutes. You took us from being powerful and feared naval men to petty dog catchers. You really do deserve to be hung in front of a crowd. You should have your head shaved and your clothes torn from your body. You should be whipped and tortured until you look like a skinned rabbit and you should be hung upside down in the square for all to taunt and jeer at you."

He turned as if he were looking around for something that he might use to accomplish his black deed.

He made his selection by picking up the blanket that was folded on the bottom of the bed. "I can see you are too weak to offer any resistance and all I have to do is hold this folded blanket over your mouth until you breathe no more. This is way too easy."

I tried to pull my head back seeing that Gillette really did intend on killing me. He had definitely gone off the deep end.

As I attempted to fight him off Jem opened the door, taking great care not to wake me. She thrust a small oil lamp into the room before her and the sight that met her eyes caused a blood curdling scream to erupt from her throat.

Gillette was leaning over me and looked up just in time to see Jem fling the lamp at him and an instant later he felt the impact of her body as she threw herself at him in a desperate attempt to drive him away. Gillette dropped the blanket and half turned to face her, but she was on him before he could do any more than raise his arms to fend her off.

The force of Jem's attack knocked him to the floor, and she tore into him with ferocious energy. Her teeth sank into the hand that tried to push her away while her fingers clawed frantically at his face.

One of Gillette's arms was momentarily caught in the voluminous folds of Jem's new dress and he was unable to throw her off or to effectively stem her assault.

Meanwhile, the lamp that had bounced harmlessly off Gillette had broken, splattering its warm oil all over the floor, and within seconds the room was engulfed in flame.

Suddenly becoming aware of the fire, Jem forgot about Gillette and scrambled to her feet, intent upon rescuing me from the blaze.

Will came bursting through the door and Gillette made his escape under the cover of smoke. The smoke rapidly filled the room so that all Will could see was Jem struggling with me. Will pulled me out of the bed and took me out on the deck. There had been only a small amount of oil in the lamp so, with the help of other crew members the flame was put out quickly.

When it was all over Will found Jem and me on the deck, only a few steps away from the door. She was shaking and holding me close to her chest. I was having a hard time breathing.

"Jem, there is nothing to worry about now." Will placed his hand on her head. "It was only a small fire. I'm sure Jack won't kill you."

"Gillette," Jem managed to say through chattering teeth and hiccups. She was very upset.

"What?" Will turned Jem's face toward him so he could hear her.

"Gillette, he tried to kill Jack. He tried to smoother him the same way Ana Maria killed Pearl. Will, Gillette he is after Jack!"

Will stood up and raised his hands in the air. "Wait a minute, you mean he started the fire? He was going to kill Jack and then burn The Black Pearl?"

Jem shook her head. "The lamp broke when I threw it at him."

"Oh, so you were the one trying to burn down the ship?"

"Will, now is not the time." Jem pulled me closer to her and started rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry Jem." Will looked up and down the deck and then knelt beside us. "How did he get here?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want him dead."

"I'll find him." Will stood up and Jem placed her hand on his arm.

"You can't go after him by yourself, he could be hiding anywhere."

"I will find him," Will insisted. "I'll be back as soon as I can. This is between me and him. I do not need any help. You two just stay hear, and as Jack would say, don't do anything stupid."

XXXXXXXX

Will did not have to go far. He moved in and out of the shadows. The ship was silent and Will's footsteps echoed across the deck. As Will walked we could hear the boards creak. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached a point of darkness. He moved cautiously as if he had heard something moving. He knew he was being stalked and he was certain that the sounds had come from behind him. Will turned around slowly.

"Gillette, eventually you'll have to face me. You don't have your men behind you; it is just you and me. Come on out."

Then there was a sudden whooshing sound that cut through the dead silence. Gillette had his sword out and he was running in Will's direction.

Will headed toward Gillette and the metal clashed. "En garde you swine," Will smiled at Gillette as he assumed the fencing stance. "Just think what your friends will say when they find out you couldn't even smother a helpless pirate."

Gillette was quick on his feet and he made several good advances on Will. Will parried several quick lunges and Gillette stumbled backwards. "Oh, I really dislike this, are you getting tiered already?" Will laughed as he whipped his sword through the air.

"Not even winded you pirate," Gillette retorted as he rhythmically advanced and retreated, trying to stab Will.

Will leaped on a near by barrel and looked down at Gillette. "How will you ever explain the fact that you were also knocked down and mauled by a woman? You probably won't be able to hold your head up, but I don't think anybody will be listening."

"Fiend, I am going to kill you, once and for all." The words exploded from Gillette's throat as he launched himself at Will. "My friends will never know of what happened tonight because DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!"

Will flung himself off the barrel and dodged Gillette's thrust. Gillette's sword stuck firmly into the barrel. He attempted to yank it out but it would not budge. As he turned to face Will, Will sliced his arm and gave him an evil grin.

Gillette was in excruciating pain, as he yelled and grabbed his arm. Next he brought his knee up into Will's stomach and made Will double over. He drove his clasped hands on Will's neck in what should have been a stunning blow.

However, Gillette had underestimated Will. Will went to the ground and he did a summersault coming up behind Gillette. Will wrapped his arms around Gillette's neck and he began to squeeze.

Gillette was turning a fine shade of purple. He was squirming and chocking out words to Will. "So is this it. Are you just going to kill me with your own two hands?"

"Err, yes. Pirate," Will said with a grin on his face but it did not last long.

Gillette shoved his elbow into Will's side and he broke lose, turning quickly and pointing a gun at him.

"It's remarkable how fast the tables can turn Turner. You should know by now that the good guys always win." He fired the gun at Will. Jem yelled and stood up to face him. Gillette turned the gun on her.

She swiftly picked up Will's sword and skewered Gillette's arm. The gun dropped to the ground and she kicked it aside. She held the tip of the sword to his throat. Blood was pouring out of his arm. She looked down at Will who was smiling up at her.

"Are you okay?" He waved his hand and she turned to Gillette. "It looks like we beat you again and you missed hitting Will."

"Err…Jem?" Will now stood up and slowly tuned to face Jem. His left hand was clutching his side…his blood-soaked side. "He didn't actually miss me, I'm afraid."

Gillette took his chances and hit the sword out of Jem's hand and with a powerful wrenching movement pulled her into him and placed his knife on her neck. With one fell swoop he raised the knife and brought it down across her neck. As she screamed and the blood started to flow, a silver flash shot out and sent Gillette reeling to the ground.

"I never miss either." I said as I slowly lowered the gun. It took everything out of me to stand up and pull the trigger.

Gillette had no idea what hit him. The bullet went straight into his head and in between his eyes. He swayed slightly and fell to the ground.

I looked at Will with his bloody side and then at my sweet Jem with her rich red blood seeping from her neck and all over her beautiful white wedding dress.

"Well mates, I'd say we are one motley crew. Will, I 'ave to thank you for everything and Jem…Jem you look beautiful." I slowly slid down the wall and I knew I was also losing a lot of blood. I looked down at my stomach and I felt dizzy once again. I smiled up at Jem and before I lost consciousness I said. "Darling, do you think that maybe someday you can tell me why you always wait to the last minute?"

XXXXXXXX

When I finally came to my full senses, I found Jem sleeping in a chair beside my bed. She was curled in a small ball and her chest rose and fell ever so slightly with each breath.

The only light in the room came from the fire place and the low burning candle that flickered across Jem's precious face. Her long dark braid trailed down to the floor only inches from me. Without conscious thought I reached out and touched it. Her hair felt like fine silk in my palm.

As I looked around the room I knew we were no longer on The Pearl. I was lying on an enormous four poster bed with a feather mattress and covers made of silk. I couldn't believe how clean everything looked, even myself.

The room was rather large and it was filled with beautiful French provincial furniture. The slight glow of embers in the fire place told me nobody had attended to it for quite awhile. Above the fireplace was a very large painting and to my surprise it was a portrait of me. I smiled, remembering that Jem was a very good artist and that she always said I was her favorite subject.

Her arm fell from her lap and she jerked awake. Clearing her throat, she rubbed at her eyes. I withdrew my hand from her hair, and it was that motion that drew her attention to me.

"You're awake," she said with a smile.

She left the chair and sat on the mattress next to me. She gently stroked my brow. "Your fever is finally gone."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Fourteen days."

"A full two weeks?" I started to rise, but she stopped me. "Jack, it is the middle of the night. Where are you going?"

"The privy," I said gruffly. "And I suggest you let me."

She blushed then released her hold. "Do you want me to assist you?"

Before I could answer she started to help me. She gave me her shoulder and, using her as a crutch, I slowly rose from the bed. Pain exploded through me and I ground my teeth, forcing myself to ignore it.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Aye and you?"

"Never better," she huffed as she helped me take another step. My legs were weak and she was holding most of my weight.

"Luv," I stopped, as she reached for the door. "Can you please tell me where the bloody hell are we?"

"We are in Port Royal," Jem gave a slight laugh. "This is Elizabeth's house; it was left to her by her father. She and William have graciously invited us to stay. I told them we would stay until you were well enough to sail. The Black Pearl is ready whenever you are. Will fixed her as if she were his own and she is very well hidden."

Jem helped me to the privy and then back to the room. She smiled as she helped me back into the bed. It was strange having her buzz around me, checking my bandages and tucking me in.

"What?" she asked as she caught me staring at her.

"I'm just amazed; I didn't expect you to do so much for me." I said quietly.

"Well isn't that what people do when they care for each other?"

"Jem, you should take yourself to bed, you look exhausted. I'm sure the bed is big enough for the both or us. Hell, this bed is big enough for ten people."

She waved my words away. "Jack, you never tell a girl she looks tired." She yarned and the frowned at me. She looked so adorable I just wanted her to climb in beside me.

"I promise, I will get some rest." She headed for the door and turned back slowly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but not for food." I gave her sly smile. "Jem, please climb into the bed and let us talk of our wedding. I promise, I will only talk and I will let you get your rest."

Jem gave me an odd look. "So you do remember?"

"Of course I remember Luv, I have asked you over and over to marry me and I want tomorrow to be our wedding day."

"Jack I'm sorry that will never happen." She walked over to the desk and pulled something out of the drawer. She walked over to me and looked at me unsure, then handed me a sealed piece of parchment.

I tuned it over and studied it. "What is this? Another map, leading to some forbidden treasure? Jem, the only treasure I desire at the moment is you."

"That Captain Sparrow is a document that says everything you own belongs to me. You, my Pet, may have been out of your head, and not remember a thing but you and I are married. William and Elizabeth were our witnesses, along with Katheryn and the rest of the crew. I told you I would return with a priest and I did. He insisted on performing the nuptials since I had paid him in gold and he wasn't about to give it back. We were all a mess, but it seemed rather fitting. Instead of me wearing a beautiful white dress I was wearing bright red."

I looked at her and cringed. "Blood?"

"Yes blood, after all we are pirates, what's a little blood? Also, you were out of bed and we were on The Pearl. Everything was just the way you wanted it."

"Jem, I wouldn't say that is how I wanted it." I reached up and ran my hand across her healing neck.

She took my hand and kissed it and let it go. "It's all right, as you can see I am still alive and so is William."

She now sat down beside me. "Even in you feverish state you managed to say _I do _at the appropriate spots. The ceremony was brief, what with my neck cut and poor Will being shot. Luckily, Gillette's aim was not as good as yours and Elizabeth was there to take care of us all."

"So I am your husband and you are my…wife?"

"If you will notice we both show off a rather unique and ornate wedding band. Will found them in a small wooden box stashed under the floor boards of your room when he was putting out the fire. He figured you had meant them for us. Please tell me this is true and that they are not cursed?"

"Jem, my pet, these rings are meant for us. They once belonged to my parents. I must say it seems like a life time ago when I placed them in the floor." I looked at my finger and turned the ring several times. I was amazed at the perfect fit.

"You see my dear; after my mother died my father was devastated. He took her ring and his and nailed them in the box. He took me into his room and told me that he was going to forever seal the rings together and when a love as strong as his and my mothers ever came along the rings would find their way to the appropriate finger that lead to the heart. He placed them in the bottom draw of his armoire, and told me never to touch them."

I reached for Jem's left hand and looked at her finger. "Now that, my dear, was his mistake. Nobody tells Jack Sparrow what not to do. I knew they were solid gold with a row of diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and rubies inlaid. They were one of a kind and they deserved a better hiding place. The armoire was not the proper place, so I took it upon myself to find a more suitable one. Obviously I failed."

"No Jack, you did not fail. Can you not see that our love is as strong as, or stronger than, your parents? The rings were meant to be found and we were destined to have them."

"Jem, does this mean you are mine?"

"Jack, I am yours."

I stared at her as I heard the most precious words on earth come out of her mouth. I reached out and pulled her down. She did not struggle she laid beside me and joined me under the covers. She laced her fingers through my hair and then pulled it hard.

"Jack I don't want to hurt you, are you certain you want to do this?"

I cupped her face in my hands and looked at her adorable smile and her dark tender eyes. I traced my fingers over her lips. "Jem at this moment I am sailing, nothing can hurt me."

Jem smiled at me. "Jack, I will give you one last chance. If I stay with you tonight, then you are mine."

"I am yours, I am yours, and you are mine forever."

My thoughts fled my mind as we focused on each other. She was mine and I was hers. We were united in more than just bodies. We were united in our souls and in our hearts. We were united for eternity.

**A/N **There you have it. Jack and Jem are married. Yes, they went through a lot but true love is worth waiting for. There will be one more installment to this story. I will be posting an Epilogue. Have no fears, I will return with another story in the near future. As always, read and enjoy and feel free to review.

Mom, this one's for you.

**TA FOR NOW**

_**LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW**_


	27. Epilogue

**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

**Epilogue**

Eight years had past since Jack and Jem's marriage and Katheryn Elizabeth Sparrow sat in the attic of Will and Elizabeth Turner's house in Port Royal. She sat rummaging through Jack's large treasure chests that he had left behind so many years ago. He told them that he would return but was uncertain as to when. He and Jem had taken to the high seas to spend some quality time with one another. Knowing the both of them they probably got themselves killed. Eight years was a long time for quality.

Kat ran her fingers over the jewels and then picked up Jem's stained wedding dress. It had been covered with blood and Jem had done her best too clean it. Most of the stains came out but the dress was no longer white.

Kat smiled as she thought about the day Jack and Jem sailed off together. They were so happy. Jack was almost back to his normal self and Jem was… she was beautiful, but that was no surprise. Kat had always been fond of Jem and somewhat jealous. Jem was everything she wanted to be, courageous, intelligent, spirited, devious, loving and down right gorgeous. Jem was a pirate through and through and she was proud of it. Kat couldn't imagine her father with anybody else. Kat loved her mother dearly, but Jem was extraordinary.

Kat closed her eyes and remembered the last day she saw her father and Jem. Will had taken everyone out into the harbor on a ship he had acquired. He never did say how or where he had gotten the ship. Never the less, he took everyone to where he had hidden the Black Pearl.

The Pearl had been severely damaged, but with Will's skill and patience he had fixed her so that she was better than before. This was his wedding gift to Jem and Jack. Will and Elizabeth had surprised everyone by arranging to have a minister on board the ship. Elizabeth thought it would be wise for Jack to remember saying I do.

As the sun set over the Caribbean Sea and the small ceremony came to an end, Will pulled Jack over to the rail and handed him a dangling rope that was attached to the rigging of The Black Pearl.

"What's this for William? What am I to do with it?" Jack asked with his infamous smile.

"I have bought you home and you will now take Jem home."

Jack gave William a hug and then backed away quickly. "Mate, I don't know what I'd do without you and I hope I never have to find out. Savvy? I will take me Lass away but we will return."

Jack called Jem to his side. She smiled at him as she walked over to him, laughing and talking to Elizabeth. She had no idea what was going to happen.

Jack scooped her up and she squealed, "Jack Sparrow what are you doing?"

"I am taking you home," he said as he dipped down and placed an arm about her waist. Her arm tightened around him. "Lift your feet Luv."

"Don't you dare! You always have a tendency of landing in the water."

"Ah Jem, I am your husband now. Don't question me and have a little faith."

"Jack, I love you dearly but I will always question you."

He gave her a wide grin. "That, my dear, is probably wise but I will still take you." He scooped her up and grabbed the near by rope. The two of them sailed off into the air, over the ocean and to the deck of The Black Pearl.

Everything seemed to swim around them and they were now safe on the wooden boards of the deck. It was evident that Jem was shaking slightly. "I swear, Jack…" her voice could be heard over the deck.

"Captain," he said as he let go of the rope. "And you are the Captain's wife."

"That I surly am."

Kat gave a heavy sigh as she undressed and put on the wedding dress. "I hope someday I meet a roguish pirate and we sail over the ocean onto his ship." She spoke out loud to herself.

She started taking more things out of the chest and she found Jem's emerald necklace that once belonged to Jack's mother. She put it on and vowed to keep it in a safe spot. She would not want Will or Elizabeth to trade this in for money. Then she saw at the very bottom of the chest a small leather bound book. She pulled it out and opened it.

She sat in a trance as she read the pages. The hand writing was Jem's, the sketches were Jem's. This was Jem's diary. It dated back to the very first day she met Jack.

As Kat read through the pages she could see that they really did have a love hate relationship. Some of Jem's thoughts made her cry and others made her laugh. In the end Captain Sparrow won her heart. She wrote _I would do anything for Jack Sparrow, even give up our first born son and that is what I did._

Kat slammed the book closed. There was more but she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Jem had told Jack that their son was dead. Would Jem lie to her husband? Why yes, she is a pirate, she is devious and last but not least she is a Barbossa. Jack always said you couldn't trust a Barbossa, but he married one anyway.

Kat turned the book over in her hands and reopened it.

_Jack means more to me than anything in this world. In order to give him his freedom, that he loves so well, and his ship, I gave myself to the sea. Fortunately for me, I am a strong swimmer and I survived my journey into the rough waters and over to The Pearl. When Barbossa found out I was still alive he let me know that my son, Jack's son, was not dead._

_I was furious but as the days past I could see a difference in my father. He was proud of the boy. He called him Jack as I had named him but his last name was Barbossa. I overcame my anger and I too started caring for the boy and I called him Jack Junior. My father called him Barbossa Junior. _

_I was happy holding him near me. His eyes as dark as his father's and his hair as wild. I had never seen a child with so much hair. He was covered with dark hair. He reminded me of a little monkey. He reminded me of my Jack. I truly did believe my little boy had died, being the weaker of the twins. _

_Surprisingly my father was glad I wasn't dead and he did take care of me. He asked me to stay with him and sail with him. We would have our own fleet and he promised me a ship. He promised me The Black Pearl. At first I agreed to this but then I realized he only wanted me around to raise young Jack. He had plans for my son, his grandson. He knew the child had Sparrow blood but he also knew the child was the product of two pirates._

_I knew in my heart I could not live with out Captain Sparrow so I left the island, never to go back. I commandeered The Black Pearl and left my father a letter. I told him he promised me a ship and I took it. I also told him not to come after me, The Pearl or Jack. If he did I would tell Jack the truth and Jack would reclaim his own flesh and blood. _

_I sealed the letter with my blood. From now on my son is dead to me. He belongs to Hector and his beautiful wife on their tropical island, hidden from all. Yes, I know where I can find them and if ever my father darkens Jack's horizon I will go back for him. I will tell my son the truth and I will tell him his father is Jack Sparrow, the infamous captain of The Black Pearl. Now if Jack never sees Barbossa or any member of his crew again I swear I will say nary a word about my son. I will never tell Jack for he would seek out his son and I know Barbossa would kill me and him. Pirate._

_I can only hope Jack will never come face to face with Barbossa and his son. May he never draw a sword on him. A part of me died the day I left that small boy, but I knew I would be with my Captain and he would be in good pirate hands. I myself must admit I am not a good mother. I am a woman who loves life, who loves adventure and above all, loves Jack Sparrow. I do, however, worry about the day that may come. The day Jack kills his son. I know if and when that day comes it will only be because I am dead._

_Dead Women Tell No Tales._

That was the last entry in the book. Kat closed it and heard her litter sister Raven yelling for her. "My god, Raven, your brother still lives and is also celebrating his eighth birthday today. I can't believe it, I have two half brothers," Kat spoke to herself.

She stood up and admired herself in the mirror. She looked so much like her mother Elizabeth she thought she was looking at her reflection. She smiled as she laced up the dress and admired her small waist.

"Dead men may tell no tales, but I myself am quite alive. Jem, I now know your secret and I know you have had and hopefully are having a wonderful life with my father where ever you are. I am eighteen years old and I too must put my mark on this world, after all I am Jack Sparrow's daughter. I will find Jack's son and bring him home."

"Katheryn, it's time. Come on sister." Raven ran into the attic and grabbed Kat's hand. Her head was held high and her black silky hair was flowing down her back. She looked so much like Jem; Kat felt a slight pang of jealousy.

Raven looked at Kat with her piercing dark eyes and smiled. "You…you… look beautiful, you look just like Mama. Now hurry, papa and mamma have my party all set and I can't wait any longer." She dropped Kat's hand and stared at her. "I have already opened two of my presents and Papa has given me a horse. He told me I must call it Jack; I want to name him Rufus."

Kat patted her sister on the head and smiled down at her. The child still lived in the dark from the truth; to this day she still believed Elizabeth was her mother and William her father. Will spoiled her just as he spoiled Kat, probably even more. He truly loved Raven as his own. Kat could see that Raven was happy and she wouldn't ruin her fantasy life.

Kat placed the book back in the chest, closed it and locked it.

Raven ran her fingers over the lock and looked up at Kat. "What is in the chest?"

"It doesn't matter. As far as I know it belongs to a dead man and woman, and Dead Men Tell No Tales."

**THE END**

**TA FOR NOW**

_**LOVELY RAVEN SPARROW**_

**A/N** As you can see I have left this open for a sequel. Raven will eventually find out who her parents are and why she looks nothing like Will and Elizabeth. Kat will go seek out her brother and find out what happened to her beloved father Jack and his wife Jem. I want to thank all my readers; I have loved your reviews. Last but certainly not least a very special thank-you to my beta. I literally couldn't live without you.


End file.
